Chase of Dusk
by Drace929
Summary: This is the biggest case of his career. This was the biggest loss she had ever suffered. A nosy journalist & a high strung Detective clash as both want answers as a dangerous man stalks the streets. (A/U)
1. Introduction

**A/N: So, some of you may have noticed I deleted The Big Chill, I felt the story was all over the place and will revisit it once it's properly re-written and re-vamped. This is a little more together and interesting and I feel much better about this. Anyways, sorry for those who were following the Big Chill but I hope you enjoy this. I know I wanted to do some sort of a murder mystery that will lead to plenty of action, adventure and romance for our OTP.**

 **Disclaimer:** **The story is rated M for language and writing structure. I own none of the characters except for the crazy killers I create.**

 **Summary:** **This is the biggest case of his career. This was the biggest loss she had ever suffered. A nosy journalist & a high strung Detective clash as both want answers as a dangerous man stalks the streets. (A/U)**

* * *

 **Introduction**

* * *

Punk was sitting in his office. The life of a Detective was very consuming especially when there were 13 women who were killed in the last three months. Their pictures covered his office. Crime scene photos, ID photos of these women- suspects. Nothing was panning out. This was probably one of the most dangerous killers that had been on the streets in Chicago during his entire lifetime. Having to meet with the families and and hold their crying mothers haunted him.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" his partner Kofi Kingston questioned.

"I'll sleep when we get this guy." Punk said eyeing the crime scene board. "13 women in a span of 3 months and we have nothing to go on."

"We have a pattern." Kofi noted. "Women ranging from the ages of 25-30, living alone, usually from out of town."

"Do you know how many women move here?" Punk asked amused. "He could be taking out victim number 14 while we speak."

"Look, we're doing everything we can but we have no witnesses." Kofi reminded him.

"How is that even possible?" Punk demanded slamming his fist on his desk. "He's keeping them alive for days, torturing them. Are they not screaming? Are they being taken out of town and he just dumps the bodies here?"

"I don't know man." Kofi sighed.

"There is no evidence on their bodies except for semen which is the only reason we know this is a guy." Punk said standing up. "Is it just one? Does he have a partner helping him?"

"The Feds are going to be flying to help." Kofi told him.

"I don't even care. I just want this guy caught." Punk said to him eyeing the board closely with his hands on his hips. "I'm missing something."

"You probably are. That's because you need sleep. Go home." Kofi ordered. "Fresh eyes tomorrow will help."

"You're right. I just can't sleep." He told his partner.

"You've gotta try." Kofi insisted tossing Punk's jacket at him. "These women deserve us at our best and you are not."

"Yea I guess." Punk said running his hand over his tired face. "I'll be back first thing in the morning."

* * *

Punk walked outside of the station and zipped up his jacket. It was snowing lightly as Christmas was right around the corner.

"Excuse me." A beautiful dark haired women who was shivering greeted Punk. "Detective Brooks?"

"That's me." Punk said looking down at the fairly short woman.

"You're working the case on all of those murdered women, right?" the woman asked.

"I have no comment to the press." Punk snorted and began to walk away.

"Wait!" the woman pleaded. "I'm with the New Jersey Post." She told him. "Two of the girls killed were from my town. I'm doing a story-"

"I know what you're doing and I have nothing to say." Punk said to her. "I said everything I had to say during the press conference today."

"But you said you knew nothing today." the woman argued and he turned around and glared at her. "The people have a right to know-"

"The people and media, such as yourself need to stay out of my way so I can do my job." Punk told her harshly.

"Your job? Women are dying! And the families have no closure! What are you doing to ensure this doesn't happen again?" the reporter yelled.

"Go home." Punk told her. "Go back to New Jersey."

"I'm not going anywhere until I can give the families something. Just a small smidgen of hope that the man who killed their daughter or sister is going to be caught." she argued passionately.

"Nobody wants this guy caught more than me." Punk told her in a much calmer voice. "Look, I'm sorry but I'm doing everything I can. If you want you can quote me on saying the FBI is on their way down as well and with their help we'll get this guy. I won't stop until we get him." Punk promised her.

"Ok." the woman said tucking her hair behind her ear.

"What's your name?" Punk asked her.

"April Mendez." She told him.

"You look like you're 17." He noted. "And you're from out of town so I really hope you didn't come down here alone."

"I'm just trying to write a story and I'm not leaving until this guy has been arrested and the victims families can look him in the eye." AJ told him sternly. "So get used to me because I'm going to be around."

"Wonderful." He mocked.

"Everyday I'll be outside the police station with the rest of the media but I'll be first in line." She announced sitting on the curb behind the media line. There were a lot of news vans and such outside but nobody was standing outside in the cold.

"You're going to freeze." He told her. "Nothing is going to happen between now and 7am. You're from New Jersey? Were you friends with one of the girls?"

"No." She replied stiffly. "I'm just a concerned journalist."

"Alright." Punk said to her. "You can't sleep out here though. Go back to your hotel or wherever it is you're staying." he said grabbing her by her arm and lifting her to her feet.

"Fine." AJ said to him. "Promise me if anything happens you'll call me." She said passing him her card.

"That's not how this works." He told her amused. "Are you really a member of the press?"

"I am." She said unzipping on her jacket and showing her press pass which he inspected.

"Do you have a way back to wherever it is you're staying?" He asked her.

"I'll just take a cab." She told him.

"You didn't bring a cameraman or anyone out here with you? There's a killer on the loose and your boss sends you alone?" Punk asked.

"I'm from a small town in New Jersey, nobody wanted to come. I volunteered." she informed him and he smirked.

"Ambitious." He remarked.

"I just want what I write to matter and I want to be able to go home and tell everyone that this case has been solved because they need closure. One of the girls is from my town." she confided.

"I get that." he frowned. "I'll give you a ride back to your hotel."

"That's ok." She said to him taking a step back.

"I'm a cop. It's considered a police escort." He smirked. "Out of all the things you should fear in this City- me isn't one of them. Let me do my civic duty and get you home safely so I can try to have a decent night sleep?"

"Fine." She said and followed him to his car.

* * *

AJ told him where she was staying and he knew the motel. It was all the way across town so it was decent car ride.

"Can't you just put on the sirens and go through all of these lights?" She asked Punk seriously who snorted a laugh. "Or do you not have sirens since this isn't a patrol car?"

"I do have sirens in my lights." He told her. "I'm not abusing my power."

"How long have you been on the force?" She questioned.

"Are you going to write about this in your article?" He asked her skeptically.

"No." She shrugged. "Strictly off the record."

"I've been a cop for 10 years." He told her. "I became a Detective five years ago."

"Five years is all it took to get you off the beat?" She asked.

"You are a curious little thing." He remarked with a smirk. "I'm capable of doing my job and finding this killer."

"I'm sure you are." She shrugged.

"How long have you been a journalist?" he asked.

"Since middle school." She answered quickly as if she was expecting the question. "I was the editor and chief of my school paper in middle and high school and college."

"Impressive." he noted fondly.

"It's my first year working for this paper. I only graduated six months ago." She confided.

"I knew you looked young." He said to her. "And you're really planning on staying out here?"

"I am." She told him stubbornly.

"You really should rethink it." He warned her. "It's not a safe place at the moment."

"I'll be fine." She said simply. "I carry mace."

"That'll do it." He mocked lightly. "Have you ever been to Chicago for?"

"Nope." she said to him. "Never been out of New Jersey before."

"I really think it's best if you just go home." He said to her. "I don't need another girl going missing in this City."

"I'm not just a girl." She told him. "I'm a reporter."

"How many people subscribe to the paper in your town?" He asked with a laugh.

"The people in my town depend on that paper. They love it. It's very old-fashioned." She informed him.

"I can tell that by the fact that you have a flip-phone." He said to her. "I also know you're nervous because you've had your hand in your purse this entire ride and if I had to guess you were holding your mace."

"Maybe." she said eyeing him.

"Look, I think it's great you want to be here and report, this just isn't the case for you. This guy is paying very close attention to the media and it's dangerous." He warned her. "Go home." He said pulling into the parking lot of where she was staying.

"I plan on going home." She said taking her seat belt off. "As soon as you catch this guy."

"I'm going to catch him." Punk told her. "You can tell that to your small town."

"I will." She told him.

"Here." Punk said reaching into the divider between the two seats and passed her his card.

"Does this mean I get exclusives?" She asked hopefully.

"It means you're staying in a shit motel and you're all alone out here and you seem to have a habit of sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong, call me if you get in over your head." He told her. "I also don't think you're here for an exclusive. You want to these women to have justice I can tell by the questions you've asked. You're personally invested and that's messy."

"I'm just a reporter." She shrugged getting out of the car.

"Right." Punk remarked with a scoff.

"Thanks for the ride Detective." She said and closed the door.

Punk waited until he saw her climb the outside stairs and walk into her room safely. The last thing Punk needed was an overly involved reporter sticking her nose right into the middle of this case. He had enough on his mind. He put his car in drive and took off.

* * *

AJ was peering outside her window and watched as Punk pulled away. She took her jacket off and opened up her laptop on her bed. The laptop already had every single written about this case. She then closed all of the articles and before pulling up a blank document looked at her computer wallpaper. A photo of AJ and another girl in their cap and gown. AJ held back tears as she looked at victim number 11. Tiffany Walker. AJ's best friend since childhood. Tiffany came to Chicago three months ago when she picked up a gig singing nightly at a swanky club. Tiffany had a beautiful voice and dreams of becoming a singer but knew she would need to take jobs like this in order to accomplish that goal. AJ didn't think the last time she would see Tiffany would be at her going away party. It was kind of bittersweet to think back to it now. Everyone that had met or loved Tiffany said goodbye to her that night but it wasn't enough closure for AJ.

AJ began working at her local newspaper a few weeks out of college but they didn't pay for her to come out and cover this case, they didn't even approve her leaving. She quit and made sure to take her press pass with her. She wanted to be close and cover this case even if it was just for her own blog. She didn't want a typical 'cover' where the innocent women would simply become 'victims' with numbers attached. She wanted each girl who was taken too soon to have their story told and that is the job AJ took on. Her blog would only get a few hits a day and she was sure it was from her parents and brother but that wouldn't stop her. She would tell the stories and cover the case fairly. She wouldn't let this man take anymore away from these innocent women.

* * *

Punk walked into his apartment and as soon as he walked in he was too wired to sleep. The apartment was clean and decently well kept but that's because he hardly ever spent anytime there. He opened his refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water and a left over salad he had half of yesterday. He didn't have time for a lot of friends as his life was consumed with his work. He always seemed to stumble upon the hard cases and he was a greatly respected detective. He didn't feel like he was missing out on anything because when he was lonely at night, he'd call up an old 'female' friend and have fun. He was a no strings attached kind of guy and the women of his life understood that.

This case was really getting to to him. He was the Detective on-seen for the first victim. She was found in a dumpster outside a popular club. Originally it was thought to be an isolated murder but the next victim showed up only six days later. Both had marks around their wrists and ankles indicating they were handcuffed. They were sexually assaulted and the one most obvious common discovery that linked all the victims? Each had a bald spot in the same spot. The killer was ripping chunks of hair out of each girl as a trophy. Punk's entire focus was on finding this guy. More victims usually meant more clues but this man was smart. He was going after women with limited ties to the community so many didn't even notice they were missing to begin with. Autopsies proved the women were being kept alive for days at least. They were being starved but given water. He couldn't wait to find this guy and be the one to lock him up for life and hopefully escort him to his execution.


	2. Jailhouse Rock

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I feel I'm going to have a lot of fun with this story. Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Jailhouse Rock**

* * *

AJ was back at the police station by 6:30 but when she arrived there were few members of the press there, she was told by other media members that there was another body and most of the media headed to the crime scene. AJ waved down a cab and jumped in, heading down to the scene herself.

When she arrived there were a ton of reporters and cameras there. She saw Detective Brooks talking to uniformed officers as a body bag was carried into the back of an ambulance.

"Is this the same case?" AJ asked looking at other members of the press but she was ignored. "I asked if it was the same killer!" she yelled.

"Hey sweetheart, are you new at this?" a man asked walking over to her. She recognized him from the local paper. His photo was always next to his name the Tribune with every article he wrote and he was covering this serial killer.

"Actually I am." She stated proudly.

"You get your own scoops." He told her with a smirk.

"I'm not asking for a scoop I'm asking if this is a female victim that fits the pattern." She insisted annoyed.

"She fits the pattern from what I saw." The reporter told her. "We got a couple of pictures." he waved over a man who had a camera. "She was a blonde this time-"

"You took pictures of her?" AJ asked horrified as she took the camera and began to scroll through the camera.

"That's part of the job. Don't you have a photographer?" The arrogant reporter questioned.

"No." She said as she saw this poor young woman who couldn't have been much older than AJ lying dead in the bushes of the park.

"You should get one. These pictures are-" The man started but AJ dropped the digital camera to the floor and began to stomp on it. "Hey!" he yelled as he grabbed AJ around the waist and the cameraman picked up the camera.

"She broke it!" The cameraman yelled.

"Are you insane?" The reporter asked letting her go.

"What the fuck is this?" a uniformed cop asked walking over.

"I want her arrested for destruction of private property." The reporter told the officer. "She trashed my camera!"

"Did you break that camera?" The officer asked AJ.

"I did." She stated a little too proudly.

"That's a thousand dollar camera!" The photographer yelled.

"I don't have a thousand dollars." She informed the two without a care in the world as she was being handcuffed.

"What is going on?" Punk demanded walking over. "Didn't I tell you to go home?"

"She broke his camera." The officer told Punk who rolled his eyes.

"It was expensive Punk." The reporter said to Punk, clearly he was familiar with the senor detective.

"Why did you do that?" Punk asked AJ with a groan. "Like I don't have enough shit going on?"

"He took pictures of the victim!" AJ defended.

"That's not illegal." The reporter remarked.

"No it's not it's just a real shitty thing to do." Punk snapped at him. "I told the press no pictures. We don't want to feed this guys ego."

"I want her charged." The reporter told Punk seriously. "I'll follow up down at the station." he smirked then walked off.

"You're a pain in my ass." Punk said to AJ who just shrugged innocently. "I'll take her in." he said to the officer who nodded. "You want me to catch your friend Tiffany's killer? I need you to stop this shit." He said pulling her to his car.

"How do you know about Tiffany?" AJ asked as Punk opened the backseat door to his SUV.

"I'm a Detective, April." He reminded her helping her in.

"He was just going to put that poor girls face all over the papers! He didn't care that her family and friends would see it." AJ argued as Punk climbed into the drivers seat.

"He shouldn't have been taking pictures." Punk agreed. "I warned him about that. Unfortunately you destroyed that evidence." he said looking at her through his rear-view mirror. "I knew you were too personally involved. Go home."

"Stop telling me to go home." She argued.

"How are you going to bail yourself out?" He asked her. "How are you going to pay for that camera?"

"I did the right thing." She insisted.

"You're one of those who would chain themselves to a tree aren't you?" He questioned with a laugh.

"I did that in high school." She told him seriously and he laughed and shook his head. "It's ok to stand up for something you believe in."

"Sure." He agreed. "It's not ok to destroy someone elses property." He scolded.

"You're not my dad. I was raised to be a good person. I'm sure they have other cameras." She shrugged. "I looked out for the family of that poor girl. I seem to be the only one who is."

"Is that a dig at me?" He asked looking back up at the mirror. "I'm doing everything that I possibly can but stopping what I'm doing because you're fighting with reporters isn't helping me solve this any faster."

"So don't worry about me." She told him.

"I can't let you break the law." He said shaking his head. "It was a really stupid thing that you did."

"Nope. Don't agree." She said to him.

"Seriously, how are you going to bail yourself out?" He asked her. "Do you have any family willing to come down here?"

"No." She said unbothered by the situation. "I'll figure it out."

"I'm going to try to get you out of this. I'll talk to Alan." He told her.

"Alan?" She questioned.

"The reporter from the Tribune." He said to her. "And by the way if you want to make it as a journalist, stop pissing off top journalists."

"His articles aren't that good. They have no depth." She told him. "And you don't have to help me."

"I'm going to anyway." he said to her. "As long as you promise to go home after I get you out of this mess."

"Why do you want me to go home?" She asked him.

"Because your best friend was murdered and you're incredibly nosy and distracting." He said to her. "I bet if I called the paper on your press pass they wouldn't even confirm you work there."

"I need to be here." AJ insisted.

"I saw your blog." He told her casually he drove. "I looked you up last night and I saw how you're giving the victims a voice and I think it's awesome."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yea." He agreed. "I also see with every victim your page gets more and more popular. This guy loves following the media."

"How do you know that?" She asked him.

"Some things we can't reveal to the press yet." He told her. "Point is I respect what you're doing. And I know you want to just see that your friend gets justice and she will I promise you but you just don't belong out here."

"I bet a lot of people told you that when you wanted to be a cop." She noted leaning forward.

"Yea? What makes you think that?" he asked driving along.

"The way you look." She said simply and he laughed. "You're covered in tattoos and I bet the academy hated that."

"You'd guess right." He said to her.

"Co-workers probably didn't like you either because you're a know it all." She added and he glared at her in the mirror.

"I am not a know it all." He defended.

"Sure you are." She said to him. "I'm not leaving until you catch this guy and I'm going to continue giving a voice to the victims so don't waste your time trying to get me out of this mess."

"You really are a pain in the ass." he said to her as she sat back in the car and relaxed.

* * *

AJ was in lockup for a couple of hours. She wasn't bothered by it because was right when he implied she was this 'kind of a person'. She had been arrested for protests many times in her life. Of course it was in her small town and they had a Sheriff and her parents would be down to pick her up within an hour. Now she was in a giant cell with a bunch of drunk women and prostitutes.

"Mendez." A uniformed announced. "You're free to go."

"Really? Someone bailed me out?" She asked.

"Charges were dropped." He told her opening the cell and letting her out. "Go over to the desk and sign out to get your stuff back."

"Thanks." She said slightly confused and walked over to the desk and signed herself out.

AJ was given back her stuff and was on her way out when she passed Punk's office and stuck her head in.

"I don't know what you did but I'm not leaving." she said to the confused Detective and then left.

"Who is that?" Kofi asked sitting at his desk across the room. They shared an office that was now literally covered in crime scene photos.

"A fake reporter." He mocked. "She was friends with Tiffany Walker." He said pointing to Tiffany's photo on the wall.

"Ah, ok." Kofi nodded. "She was the one busting the camera right? You get her off?"

"No." He said to her. "I felt she would be less of a hassle to me in lockup."

"She seems harmless." Kofi shrugged and Punk glared at him.

"She's anything but." He warned his partner.

"She's hot." Kofi said to him and Punk smirked.

"That I agree with." Punk wasn't blind. AJ wasn't like the women in Chicago. She was naturally beautiful, unlike any woman he had ever met in Chicago. "But that doesn't mean she's not a complete and total pain in the ass. I can't believe Alan dropped those charges, he was pissed about his camera."

"He shouldn't have been snapping those photos." Kofi pointed out.

"I'm not saying she's wrong." Punk said to him. "But this is Chicago, she can't go around breaking shit like that. Not everyone is going to be as nice and the last thing I fucking need is another dead girl from New Jersey. My focus is this case only."

"Who talked Alan out of pressing those charges though?" He asked Punk seriously.

"I don't know." Punk shrugged.

* * *

AJ walked out of the precinct and saw Alan waiting with the rest of the media.

"I don't know how Detective Brooks convinced you to drop the charges but whatever he said I'd do, I'm not." She informed him folding her arms.

"I decided to be a good guy." Alan shrugged. "Just be thankful."

"Well, thanks." She said to him.

"Is it true you knew one of the victims?" Alan asked her.

"How do you know that?" AJ asked him.

"I looked you up sweetheart. I know you don't work for the paper that you're wearing a press pass from and I saw your blog." Alan told her. "You have a knack for writing."

"Really?" she asked and he nodded.

"I work for the Tribune and I'm sure I could get you an interview or at least a sit down with my editor." Alan offered.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked carefully eyeing him.

"Maybe it's my way of saying 'sorry for your loss'." Alan said with a shrug. "And like I said, I like how you write."

"Thank you." She said to him.

"Here is my card." Alan said giving it to her. "Just don't go breaking anyone else's cameras, alright?"

"I'll try." She said accepting the card.

"I'd actually like to interview you." Alan said to her. "Tell Tiffany's story for you."

"I'm telling her story and all the other women's stories." AJ informed him boldly.

"You are a snappy little thing from such a small town in New Jersey." Alan laughed.

"I'm honest." She said to him. "And I came here to do one thing, make sure these women- all of them- get their stories told and to make sure the police don't forget about them."

"You're not even a real reporter." Alan smirked.

"People have a tendency to hear me." She remarked smugly.

"You're awfully arrogant for a girl with a phony press pass." Alan grinned. "Which I plan on informing the police about."

"What kind of crap is that?" She groaned.

"This is a competition." Alan told her. "We all want to be the most read or watched."

"You're focusing in on the killer, I'm not. I've never mentioned him once. I'm focusing on the women." She insisted.

"Yea I know." Alan said to her. "Make sure you check out my article tomorrow. I got the front cover." He said flashing her his phone.

"You're doing a profile on each girl?" She asked. "You took almost my exact layout!"

"Payback for breaking my camera." Alan said putting his phone back in his pocket.

"I don't care as long as these women get heard but you're doing it for the wrong reasons." AJ argued. "You didn't look into any of them or speak to their families."

"I didn't have to." Alan informed her. "Don't mess with a pro Miss. Mendez. You broke my camera and lost my original front page story so I took yours. Go back home to New Jersey."

"Asshole." She muttered storming off.

* * *

AJ was sitting in a coffee shop that was located across from the police station. She was on her third cup and easing her mothers fears.

"I'm fine mom really." She insisted to her panicked mother. "Nobody is going to kidnap, I'm too annoying." she told her seriously. "Yea I know...I have to be here I have to help...I know I missed my call to you earlier but I was busy working...I love you too and stop worrying. Bye."

"I hope this is worth keeping your mom up at night." A voice said and AJ looked up and saw Detective Brooks. "Why are you still here?"

"You mean in Chicago?" she asked in a cold voice.

"No. I think I got the picture- you're not leaving ever." He teased. "I mean still at that station."

"I'm not at the station I'm across the street from it." She pointed out and he wanted to choke her. She was so annoying yet so attractive. "I need to think and coffee helps me think. Shouldn't you be solving a case?"

"I do need to eat and drink." He remarked.

"You're right." She said shaking her head. "I don't mean to be so mean to you I'm sorry."

"I didn't picture you as someone who apologizes." Punk smirked.

"I don't usually so you're lucky." she said seriously.

"I don't believe in luck." He retorted.

"Weird." She snorted. "But I am sorry for causing a scene today. You don't need that kind of distraction and I promise to stay out of your way."

"Great." He grinned. "But it's only fair to tell you that I didn't get Alan to drop those charges."

"Yes I realize you'd rather me rot in a cell." She smirked. "He told me he dropped the charges basically so he could flaunt the fact that he stole my stories from my blog."

"The articles on the girls?" He asked and she nodded. "Scumbag."

"It's ok." She shrugged. "I didn't write it for recognition I did it for the women. I want people to know they were more than victim numbers. I just hope he did them justice. He's also trying to get me thrown off the media line."

"Fake press pass?" he asked and she didn't respond. "Keep your nose out of trouble from here on out and I'll make sure to keep you updated, alright?"

"Really?" She asked.

"Yea. I mean you're an alright kid-" He began.

"I'm 25. I'm not a kid." She responded.

"Of course, sorry." He smirked. "Anyway, just try not to get arrested and I'll keep you in the loop alright?"

"Alright." She smiled. "Can I buy you a cup of coffee to thank you?"

"Already got one." He smirked holding his coffee up. "I'll see you around." he said then left the shop.

"Can I buy you a cop of coffee?" She asked herself shaking her head. "Stupid." she muttered as she mentally kicked herself.


	3. Night Crawler

**Night Crawler**

* * *

For the next four days AJ was outside the police station with the rest of the media even though her new arch nemesis Alan tried to get her thrown out. Punk kept his word and kept her in the loop. Unfortunately for him the FBI were really keeping the local police out of the 'inner circle' when it came to the investigation. It was frustrating him to no end and he refused to work anything else. If he had to work the case alone, he would.

"Hey." AJ's voice greeted knocking on his opened office door.

"What are you doing here?" Punk asked as he and Kofi looked up at her.

"I bought you guys coffee and donuts. That's what cops like, right?" She asked and Kofi let out a loud laugh.

"We'll eat anything darling, thank you." He said standing up and taking the coffee from her hand.

"Did you poison it?" Punk asked skeptically. "And how did you even get in here?"

"I told them I was your sister." She said to him.

"I don't have a sister." He shot back.

"You should really get to know your co-workers better." She shrugged handing him the coffee. "Maybe if you weren't such a know it all." She suggested sweetly and Kofi let out a loud laugh and glared towards Kofi.

"She's funny." Kofi defended still laughing. "And right."

"I don't need friends. I have a friend." He said to her. "I have Kofi."

"What a fun job you have." AJ said to Kofi forcing a hopeful smile.

"You're too much." Kofi continued to laugh. "I like you." He said to her seriously then walked out of the office.

"Donut?" She asked holding out the bag for him.

"I can't have you in here snooping, sorry." He said taking the donuts. "But I'll take the food and coffee."

"I'm not snooping." She scoffed. "I don't want to turn around and look at the crime scene photos and be scarred for life."

"They're gone." He told her and she slowly turned around to see his board was in fact gone. "FBI is taking full control."

"So you're not working the case anymore?" She asked sitting across from his desk.

"No. I'm working it, whether they like it or not. I made promises to these families and I'm going to follow through." He told her.

"That's honorable of you." She said to him.

"Thanks for the coffee though." He said to her.

"No problem." She said standing up. "I need to get back outside."

"April-" he began before she walked out the door.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said to her. "But you should get home, it's almost midnight."

"I am. Just a little bit longer." she told him and he nodded.

"Bye April." Kofi grinned as she walked past him. "She's a cute little thing."

"She's alright." Punk glared at him.

"Why don't you ask her out?" Kofi asked sitting back at his desk.

"Ask her out? I can't remember the last time I asked a woman out." Punk laughed. "I don't date."

"So have a fun night with her." Kofi insisted. "She likes you."

"She's a kid." Punk laughed.

"She's 25." Kofi scoffed. "She's an adult. The fed's aren't letting us in right now so you have some downtime."

"She's not that kind of girl. I can just tell." He said to him. "If I thought she was a one night stand kind of girl and I wasn't so wary that she's a reporter I would have made a move but she's not that kind of girl and she's a reporter."

"She's a blogger." Kofi laughed. "She just wants justice for her friend. Can you blame her?"

"No and that's why I've been so nice to her." Punk argued. "I got her a pass on her press pass and I make sure I speak to her before Alan." He smirked. "Pisses him off which is an added bonus."

"I'm just saying she's a sweet girl who won't take your bullshit." Kofi said to him.

"I feel like she's a vixen who would drive me fucking crazy." Punk remarked seriously. "She's going back to New Jersey anyway, not wasting my time. Done with wasting my time."

"Whatever, stay miserable." Kofi said to him. "But I've gotta tell you, going home to my wife and kids everyday makes me a happy man. There is so much dark shit we see on this job and they lighten it up."

"Sports lighten up my day." Punk smirked.

"Loser." Kofi coughed.

* * *

AJ took the train back to her motel and climbed the outside steps to her room. The second she put the key in the lock and opened the door she was pushed right to the floor.

"Don't move." A voice warned and AJ heard a click. She knew from movies it was the sound of a gun safety being removed. "Keep your head down."

AJ didn't say a thing as she kept her face down on the dirty carpet floor and could hear the man rummage around the room.

"Computer!" He yelled kicking her in her side.

"It's in the cabinet under the sink." she pointed as she hissed in pain from the hard kick to her ribs. She always hid expensive items when away just in case.

She briefly looked up and just saw his feet as he walked over to the cabinet and took the laptop out. She pushed her head back down when he turned around and screamed out when he pulled on her hair and cut a lock of it out of her head.

"Count to a thousand." He ordered. "Out loud!" He yelled when he didn't hear her.

AJ's shaky voice began to count. She wasn't sure if he was still near because the door was still open. She counted to about 300 before finally lifting her head and looking around to see the man was gone. She jumped up to her feet and slammed the door closed and locked it. She ran over to her purse that was open and rummaged through it looking for Punk's card. She looked on the floor where some of the stuff spilled out and grabbed her cell phone and dialed his number.

Not five minutes later there was a loud banging on her door.

"It's me April!" Punk yelled and she peeked to make sure it was him before opening the door. "What happened?" He asked walking inside. "Someone robbed you?"

"Yea he took my laptop." She said pointing over to the now empty cabinet.

"Are you hurt?" He asked as Kofi walked in behind him.

"I didn't say anybody, you ok?" Kofi asked her.

"He kicked me once." She said lifting her shirt slightly and Punk cringed seeing the boot shaped red mark that was sure to bruise on her ribs.

"God damn." Kofi muttered. "Are you ribs cracked?"

"No I don't think so." She said in a shaky voice.

"How did he get in here?" Punk asked her.

"I was walking in and when I opened the door I guess he was behind me and pushed me to the floor. He cut my hair too." She frowned.

"He what?" Kofi asked alarmed.

"A lock of it right out of my head." She said getting up and looking in the mirror. "Is it noticeable?"

"April stop." Punk demanded turning her around so she was looking at him. "He seriously cut your hair?"

"Look!" She yelled holding out a piece. "There's even some of it on the floor." She frowned looking down.

"What was on that laptop?" Kofi asked.

"Just my blog stuff." She shrugged. "Nothing worth stealing, the laptop its self wasn't even worth much money, it was ancient."

"Sounds like our guy." Kofi said to Punk.

"No the killer rips the hair out, not cuts it." AJ told them.

"That's true." Punk agreed. "Whoever it is is either a copycat or trying to scare April off. You'll call crime scene and have them dust for prints?" he asked Kofi who nodded.

"Where are you going?" She asked him curiously.

"We're going to the hospital." Punk said grabbing her purse.

"Why? Are you hurt?" She asked with a frown and he tried not to smirk.

"You're getting ribs check out and don't argue because we need it for the police report." he told her.

"I've got this, don't worry." Kofi told him.

"I don't need to go to the hospital but maybe if we drive around we'll see him." AJ said to him as he pushed her out the door.

"Did you get a look at him?" Punk asked her.

"No." She admitted sadly.

"Ok." Punk said to her. "Here's what's going to happen. You're going to the hospital then I'm taking you back here to pack and you're going to fly back to New Jersey tonight."

"No way!" She argued. "This wasn't even the killer!"

"How do you know that?" He demanded.

"Because he didn't kill me!" She laughed. "And he cut my hair he didn't rip it out."

"I warned you about this- I told you this guy was paying attention to everything." He argued.

"Why would he care about me?" She asked him.

"Your little blog has gotten awfully popular these past few days, you don't think he searches his victims? And you are exactly his type!" he argued. "You're going home."

"You're not the boss of me." She argued pulling her arm away.

"We have to go." Kofi said walking out of the room.

"What is it?" Punk asked.

"They found something." Kofi said eyeing him and Punk knew that meant it was another victim.

"I'm going to call a uniformed officer to take you to the hospital." He told her. "And to the airport."

"Ok. Don't get mad when he shows up and I'm at the crime scene reporting." She shrugged.

"If you go near that crime scene I'll have you arrested and locked up." Punk threatened coldly. "This isn't a game."

"I'm not going anywhere." She told him. "Send a cop here and I'll send him away." She told him then stormed back into her motel room and slammed the door shut.

"She's a fucking-" He began as he walked back to her room but Kofi grabbed his arm.

"Man, we don't have time for this." Kofi reminded him urgently. "Let's go."

"Call and have a uniformed in the parking lot. I don't know who came here or if they have a connection to this case." Punk told Kofi as she skipped down the steps.

"Done." Kofi said pulling out his phone.

* * *

The new victim was hard to stomach. She was missing chunks of hair, and she clearly put up a fight these last few days of abduction because she was barely recognizable. Punk couldn't stand to look at her and had to walk off.

"You ok?" Kofi asked.

"Fucking brutal." Punk said disgusted. "How old did she look to you?"

"Early twenties." Kofi frowned. "At least we know the guy who went after April wasn't the killer, this body was just dumped."

"It's twisted." Punk said shaking his head. "How do people like this walk around everyday?"

"I don't know." Kofi said to him.

"And the FBI won't even let us fucking help." He snapped yelling towards the group.

"Relax man." Kofi said to him. "Just go home."

"Go home? Go home!" He yelled. "How can I go home after that? After seeing her like that." he said disgusted.

"They're going to do the autopsy, the uniforms are canvasing and the FBI won't need us until tomorrow." Kofi said to him. "Just go home man. I'm going home to kiss my kids and wife. You can go home and do whatever it is you do."

"I can't go home. I can't stop until I get him." Punk said coldly.

"It's not going to be tonight." Kofi told him honestly.

"We're missing something." Punk said to him. "How is he picking these women up without anyone noticing? They're not screaming for help? They're just willingly going with him? We know it's not an online dating scam those girls didn't have dating profiles online. So it has to have been someone they know or someone they trusted. And he's keeping them in town? They're being tortured, how does nobody hear them? How is this guy out smarting not only the police but the FBI?"

"I don't know man." Kofi sighed. "But I can't be here right now. I need to kiss my family. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night." Punk said to him as he watched the FBI and CSI surround the body.

* * *

AJ was sitting in bed when the door swung open and she jumped slightly but relaxed when she saw it was only Punk.

"How did you get a key?" She frowned.

"I'm a cop." he reminded her. "Let's go." he said to her waving her to the door.

"I'm not going to the hospital. The mark went away it won't even bruise." She told him.

"Why do you have to test my patience with everything?" He asked annoyed. "I don't even know you and you driving me fucking nuts!"

"Was it another body? Was it a girl? Was it him?" AJ asked.

"Yea." He said to her walking into the room and sitting on the chair. "Young."

"I'm sorry you have to see this kind of stuff." She said to him.

"Me too." he admitted. "It gets harder and harder every day."

"You're one of the good guys." she reminded him. "If it didn't affect you like this there would be something wrong with you."

"The fact that I can't get this guy is proof there's something wrong with me." He muttered looking down at his hands as he fidgeted with them.

"You're trying." She said sternly. "You're trying harder than anyone working on the case that I've met. You want this guy more than anyone- even more than me."

"I just want young women to stop being tortured, I just want to wrap my hands around this guys throat-" He stopped and looked over to AJ.  
"Sorry." he said standing up. "I don't even know what the fuck I'm doing here."

"You just need to talk to someone who understands. I do." She pointed out.

"No I came here to take you to the hospital." He said to her.

"Well, that's not happening." She snorted a laugh. "Where's Kofi?"

"He went home to see his family." Punk told her. "Sometimes after seeing what we saw you have to do that sort of thing."

"You should too." she encouraged.

"I'm kind of on my own." He smirked scratching the back of his head.

"Me too." She shrugged. "It's ok."

"You have a family back home, a family that I'm sure really wants you home." Punk told her.

"I have parents. They're great but they never really 'got' me, ya know?" She asked. "Tiffany was like my sister. She was the only person in the world who knew me better than I knew myself."

"Can I ask you about her?" He asked her. "Just a few things that might help me better understand who I'm dealing with."

"Of course." She said anxiously.

"Was she cautious? Would she take off with a guy she didn't know? Did she have one night stands?" He asked.

"Not Tiffany." AJ said shaking her head. "Tiffany was the one who always carried mace in her purse. She didn't drink or party. She just wanted to sing. Her boyfriend from college had died a few months earlier and she was crushed. She wasn't ready to be with anyone else. She always looked out for me."

"I'm sorry." he said to her sadly.

"She was always the mature one. Always trying to keep me out of trouble." AJ smiled in disbelief. "She used to always joke that my life story would turn into a Criminal Minds episode because I was so trusting."

"Look." Punk began as he kneeled at the bed. "I know you want to be here for your friend but I am begging you to please go home. And not just because someone stole all of your notes on the case but because I have no idea how long this case is going to go on for and you're going to torture yourself."

"I'm tortured every night." She said as if he was crazy. "I keep wondering, what happened? Why it happened? How could this have happened? Walking around my town is so depressing because everyone looks at me like I'm about to lose my mind, they're always giving me their condolences. I feel closer to her here. Please stop trying to push me out of here or scare me away because I want to be here." She teared up.

"Alright." He said standing up. "Don't cry." he said shaking his head.

"I don't usually cry." She sniffled cleaning her face with her hands.

"I'm going to head back to my office and work on this I swear to you that you'll have your answers." He promised her.

"Thank you." She said grabbing his hand gently.

"I'll also find the guy who knocked you around." Punk promised.

"Don't worry about that." She said waving it off. "I have a pretty good idea what happened."

"You do?" he asked.

"Alan." She said to him. "He was so pissed that my website got surge of people."

"I'll talk to him." Punk said to her.

"Don't be ridiculous. There's a real crime to be solved." She said to him as she stood up. "I lost my laptop, big deal." She shrugged. "I'll go down to the library and use their computers. I won't stop."

"You're very challenging." he forced out as nicely as possible. "Come by my office tomorrow. I have a personal laptop that you can use for the time being."

"I couldn't ask you to do that." She said to him.

"You're not, I'm offering." he told her. "I don't even use it I use my work computer."

"Thank you." She said kissing his cheek.

"You're welcome, April." he said walking to the door.

"Everyone calls me AJ." She told him before he opened the door.

"I'm not everyone." He smirked. "Lock this behind me and if anyone comes around call me."

"Will do." She promised as he walked out the door.


	4. Blogger

**Blogger**

* * *

Punk was in his office all night going over the case. He would not rest. He would not quit until he got some sort of a solid lead. He was going to hit the streets with Kofi where all of the girls were last seen and try to find some sort of a similar pattern. But first he was going to have a sit down with someone from the media.

"You wanted to see me Punk?" Alan questioned sticking his head into his office.

"Yea sit." Punk said looking down at his computer.

"You got something you want leaked?" Alan asked anxiously, plopping in the seat across from his desk.

"No." Punk smirked looking up at him. "Where were you between midnight and 12:30 last night?"

"Seriously?" Alan asked with a laugh.

"I'm serious." Punk said coldly.

"I was outside." Alan shrugged. "Why?"

"What's the game you have going on with April Mendez?" Kofi asked sitting on the edge of Punk's desk.

"April Mendez? That little psycho who broke my camera?" Alan laughed but neither Punk nor Kofi were amused. "Something happen to her? Was she taken?" he asked almost with excitement.

"Calm yourself." Punk warned him. "She was robbed last night."

"There's dead girls piling up everyday and you're worried about some kid who got her cell phone stolen?" Alan asked.

"She was assaulted." Kofi told him. "Only thing taken was her laptop which had all of her articles on it."

"I didn't take her laptop, should have to pay back for my camera." Alan snorted. "Is she alright?"

"She's going to be ok." Punk said stiffly. "If I find out that you had anything to do with what happened last night-"

"You've known for six years." Alan reminded him. "I wouldn't hurt her on anybody. I didn't even press charges against her! I actually enjoy the creative rivalry between us. Seriously I wouldn't take her laptop I don't need to steal from her."

"You stole all of her stories on each victim." Punk pointed out.

"This is a little beneath your pay grade is it not?" Alan questioned.

"She was writing about the case and that was stolen, that makes it part of this case." Kofi told him.

"I was outside all night ask anyone." Alan told him.

"I will." Punk said to him. "Leave her alone." he warned him. "Stop causing trouble out there you're distracting us from our job."

"I'm not doing anything." Alan laughed. "But you really think this robbery is connected to the killer?" he asked in a whisper.

"Get out." Kofi said pointing to the door.

"Fine, fine." Alan sighed standing up and as he was walking out AJ was walking in.

"Miss. Mendez." Alan greeted mockingly.

"He didn't rob you." Kofi told her.

"I wanted to find out for myself." She frowned.

"She is a little crazy." Kofi said to Punk who had to laugh.

"Told you." Punk said opening his desk drawer and pulling out his laptop with a charger.

"Thank you." She grinned accepting the gift. "You'll get it back when I get my old one back."

"That could be never." Punk pointed out.

"Then I hope you're not too attached to this." She shrugged cutely.

"Goodbye April." Punk said nodding to the door.

"Bye." She sighed and waved at Kofi before she left.

"You gave her your laptop?" Kofi asked.

"It's my personal one." Punk shrugged. "I don't use it."

"You saw her last night?" Kofi asked.

"I stopped by after the crime scene." He admitted.

"So I tell you to go home with someone you care about and you go to the reporters house?" Kofi asked with a laugh.

"She's not a reporter." Punk laughed. "And I went there to take her to the hospital but she refused."

"You let her boss you around. I've never seen you let anyone do that." Kofi laughed.

"She doesn't boss me around." Punk scoffed.

"I think she does. And I think you like it." Kofi teased.

"I do not." Punk said annoyed standing up and placing his gun into the holster.

"You have coffee with her, you went to see her when you were feeling down last night-" Kofi began.

"I went to see her to take her to the hospital." Punk told him slowly now. "That's it. I've got too much shit going on to worry about her."

"But you do worry about her." Kofi said to him. "What you said before is true, her attack could have some sort of link to this killer."

"If it was him he would have killed her when he had the chance." Punk reminded him.

"Who did you pass that case onto?" Kofi asked him.

"April's robbery? Nobody." Punk said to him. "I'm going to look into it."

"Come on man." Kofi laughed. "You have a stack of cases besides this serial killer and you're going to take on another?"

"I was first on scene." Punk defended. "It's my case."

"You were first on scene because she personally called you." Kofi pointed out.

"Doesn't matter why or how I became first on scene, I just was so it's my case and I'll take care of that." Punk said simply. "That motel has to have at least one camera in the lot. April's case will be easy."

"Sure." Kofi agreed mockingly. "What if this is connected though? What if this is guy was sending a message to the media? We've been telling them to not give him a name or feed his ego."

"Then we hope last night was a slip up." Punk said to them.

"Phil!" AJ yelled walking into the office with the laptop open.

"Phil?" Kofi mouthed to Punk who just rolled his eyes.

"Punk or Detective Brooks." He told AJ annoyed.

"Someone was on my blog and updated it." AJ said passing him her laptop. "Is that the girl from last night?"

"Holy fuck." Kofi muttered. "I don't know we didn't get a positive ID."

"You can't tell from the picture he used?" AJ asked him.

"She was hard to identify." Punk muttered. "You didn't upload this?"

"Upload it? I haven't had a computer!" She insisted.

"I'm going to tell the captain." Kofi told Punk as he raced out of the office.

"What does this mean?" AJ asked him.

"It means he's playing games if this in fact our victim." Punk said looking at it. "It's impossible. The media doesn't even know about the new victim."

"Does this mean that the guy who cut my hair was really the killer?" She asked going pale.

"We don't know anything yet." Punk said simply. "But I want you to sit in my office and not move until I get back." he said pulling out a chair for her.

"Fine." She said sitting down and watched him leave the office.

* * *

Punk was gone for over an hour and he actually forgot AJ was in his office until he walked back in. Only she wasn't sitting across from his desk she was sitting behind it tapping away on his mouse.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Playing solitaire." She sighed bored.

"You can't be on my computer." He groaned walking behind his desk and saw she was in fact just playing solitaire.

"I didn't snoop." She scoffed. "I'm not that rude. I'm just bored."

"Ok well you can go now." he said pulling his chair out and forcing her up.

"Great. So no laptop?" She asked.

"Fuck, I'll bring it by your motel later they're still using it." He said to her.

"Was that the newest victim?" She asked him and he just looked at her. "Oh come on who am I going to tell? I don't even have a computer!"

"It was." he said to her. "Don't say a word."

"Couldn't if I wanted to." She muttered. "So I'm good to go?"

"Yea, go." He said waving her out as he opened up a file on his computer. "Wait!" he yelled and stopped. "Sit." he said pointing to the chair.

"I'm not a dog." She remarked and he glared at her. "I'm not." She defended.

"Please sit." He forced out through gritted teeth.

"Better." She smiled sitting across from his desk.

"April." He began slowly "I-"

"I'm not going back to Jersey." she said cutting him off and his face dropped. "Is that all?"

"If this was really him he knows who you are and your connection to Tiffany and how to get to you." Punk warned her.

"It's fine. I'm going to switch motels anyway." She told him.

"That's brilliant." He remarked sarcastically.

"You'll never find me." She informed him and he tried not to laugh.

"I don't want to do this with you April we might actually have our first solid lead." Punk groaned.

"That's great!" She cheered. "And that's because of me and I'm not leaving. I'm going to switch up my routine even though it's silly because I'm sure he has everything he wants from me anyway."

"This could be dangerous." he warned her. "I really think you should go home."

"Stop trying to get rid of me. You say I'm a pain in the ass and I'm distracting you but I just handed you your only lead." She pointed out. "You're welcome by the way."

"Did I forget to thank you for getting assaulted and robbed? Where are my manors?" He asked sarcastically.

"You don't seem like you really have many manors." She pointed out with a shrug and be bit on his bottom lip. "I'm not leaving and you can't make me."

"I can make you go into protective custody." Punk pointed out.

"No you can't." She laughed and he was ready to strangle her now. "I have things to do." She said standing up.

"April-" he began.

"Seriously."She said to him. "I have a job interview and if I get that then you'll be seeing me all of the time so, get used to me Detective." she warned.

"You don't want to stay here." He said to her.

"Maybe I do. Depends on how this job goes for me." she said to him.

"If you're insisting on staying in town and painting a target on your back that's fine by me." He said with ease.

"Cool." She said with a firm head nod. "I'll see you-"

"I'll see you later." He finished for her. "Where are going so I can bring you the laptop?"

"So you can follow me around and know where I'll be all hours of the day? I think I'll just use the library." She said to him.

"I'm a Detective, April." Punk reminded her. "It's my job to find people."

"I'm pretty good at this." She said to him. "I'll be around tomorrow."

* * *

A couple of hours later AJ was in her motel room reading Alan's column in the Tribune when her door opened and in walked Punk.

"How did you find me?" She asked flabbergasted.

"Did you think you were outsmarting anybody when you decided to stay in the same motel just a different room?" He asked mockingly and was holding his laptop in his hand. "This is for you."

"Oh thanks but I don't need it anymore." She said to him and his eyes widened.

"You're going home?" He asked hopefully.

"No." She smirked. "My new job provides me with a laptop."

"New job?" He frowned. "Out here?"

"That's right." She smirked. "You're looking at the newest reporter for the Chicago Sentinel."

"What is that?" He asked seriously and she glared at him.

"It's a paper out here." She said ruffling through all the newspapers she was reading and passed him a copy of today's Chicago Sentinel.

"I've honestly never heard of this paper." He said to her genuinely.

"They just got bought out and they're revamping the entire paper. It's going to compete directly with the Tribune." She informed him.

"Is that a real thing? Rival papers?" He asked seriously.

"Of course it is." She said snatching the paper back. "I start tomorrow." She informed him smugly. "I've even got a real press pass now." she said showing it off.  
"So did you figure out anything else on the killer? Did you get a location since he's using the internet?" he just eyed her.

"I start my job tomorrow." She groaned in annoyance.

"No." He told her stiffly.

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't know something with a phantom link and a bunch of other crap that I don't understand." He said to her.

"What a letdown." She sighed. "I really thought this would help you guys track him."

"He's not stupid." Punk told her. "He's not doing anything to get himself caught."

"True." She sighed. "I'm going to reporting on the case by the way so expect me around."

"I'm shocked." He mocked. "How did you land this gig by the way?"

"I do have a degree in journalism, editor of the paper really liked my website too. That was before it got taken down. I'm just going to make a better one."

"Please don't." He groaned. "Just try to stay out of this murder investigation."

"I'm not going to be scared off from talking about these women." She told him firmly.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're stubborn?" He asked her.

"It's been mentioned." She smirked getting off of the bed and putting her jacket on. "Where can I get good pizza?" she asked.

"Anywhere compared to what you get in New Jersey." Punk joked.

"I'm starving and want to have one of those famous deep dish pizza's that everyone brags about out here." She said zipping her jacket up. "Preferably near by."

"There's a great place." He told her. "It's the best pizza in Chicago actually."

"Where?" She asked.

"It's on Milwaukee avenue." He told her.

"I have no idea where that is." She said to him.

"It's about five miles north." He told her and she frowned. "I'll take you. I could use some pizza myself as long as you don't mind the company."  
"Not at all." She said trying not to smile too much.

* * *

Punk was back at the police station by 10 when Kofi called him.

"We got a picture of a vehicle that picked up our last victim at the bus station." Kofi said passing him a picture.

"A black SUV. Helpful." He snorted. "No plates?"

"Nope. At least we have something to go on." Kofi told him. "Vic's name was Kelly Anne. Was going back home to North Carolina."

"Tiffany Walker was working a club, do we still have the street footage? Maybe he was circling or around?" Punk asked and Kofi nodded.

"Yea it's saved on your computer. We have a lot to go through. Going to be an all nighter." Kofi warned him. "Want to order some food? Pizza?"

"Nah I just had half a pie." He said to Kofi.

"And you didn't bring me any?" Kofi scoffed. "Dick."

"April ate four slices. I've never seen someone so small eat like that." Punk smirked sitting behind his desk and looked over and saw Kofi smiling. "What?"

"You went out on a date with her?" Kofi asked him.

"No." Punk said quickly. "She was hungry and I was hungry so we went to have pizza. It wasn't a date, she wouldn't even let me pay for the whole thing. She paid half."

"Did you have a good time?" he asked him innocently.

"It was alright." Punk shrugged.

"Did she press you for case information?" Kofi asked unsurely.

"No. She's not like that. We talked about Chicago since she might be here for good. She got a job at the Sentinel." Punk told him.

"Good paper." Kofi nodded. "So she's here for good, she's genuine and isn't using you for the case and you seemingly had a nice time."

"So?" Punk asked annoyed.

"What is wrong with you man?" Kofi laughed. "She's the first girl you actually enjoy being around. Someone you are actually taking the time to get to know rather than trying to get her clothes off and into your bed."

"Maybe I don't want to sleep with her." Punk remarked smugly.

"Yea I mean why would you? She's attractive, seemingly smart-" Kofi was cut off by Punk.

"She's actually very smart." Punk corrected. "Might be the first girl I've ever socialized with that has a college degree." He smirked.

"Yea forget her." Kofi remarked sarcastically. "Who wants to be with a smart, beautiful woman who challenges you." He shrugged.

"I'm working a case right now." Punk reminded him seriously.

"You're always going to be working a case." Kofi pointed out. "You're going to hold out on properly dating a woman until you retire when you're 60?"

"Maybe." He scoffed.

"You're an idiot." Kofi said to him. "This job will be more bearable if you have some joy in your life."

"I feel like April would bring me more of a headache than joy." Punk snorted. "Now enough about this crap, we have a case to solve."

* * *

AJ was back in her motel room and on the phone with her mother. She had just told her about her new job and even though she wanted AJ home, she was proud of her.

"Do you have any friends?" Her mother asked. "If you're going to be staying there you need to make some friends."

"Yea I made a friend or two." She said to her. "One of the Detectives on the case has been really nice and his partner."

"Detective?" her mother questioned.

"Yea, Phil Brooks." She told her. "He's always the one on TV doing the press updates."

"I'll keep an eye out for him." Her mother told her. "How are you doing otherwise? Do you need me to send you money in the meantime?"

"No you don't. I also know you don't have any to send." AJ said to her. "I'm fine mom."

"That's good. I miss you." Her mother told her. "Are you going to come home and at least pack up?"

"I will in a few weeks. The case is about to break I can feel it." AJ told her.

"Ask your Detective friend." Her mother smirked into the phone.

"I can't do that." She told her. "He's been good to me, can't betray his trust."

"Is he more than a friend?" Her mother questioned. "You seem awfully fond of him."

"I am fond of him. He's nice." She said simply. "I'm a reporter but I can't betray him or use him for information. He respects my job so I'm going to respect his."

"It's ok to like him." Her mother laughed. "It's ok to let yourself be happy. Just because Tiffany died doesn't mean you stop living."

"That's not what this is about." AJ said to her. "First of all he's way out of my league, he's so handsome and smart."

"Are you kidding?" Her mother asked with a laugh.

"It just doesn't work out for me and he's too into this case anyway. He's only thinking about that." AJ told her. "How's dad?"

"He's...well, you know your dad." Her mother forced a laugh.

"Is he still mad I left?" AJ asked her.

"He'll get over it." Her mother assured her. "You know, not every man is like him either. You just don't let yourself get attached to anyone and I feel like it's because you're afraid they'll end up like dad."

"No." AJ said quietly, it was true though.

"He's not a bad man April he just has demons." Her mother sighed.

"How do you stay with him?" AJ questioned.

Her father wasn't abusive physically and he did love both AJ and her mother, he was a drunk though. And he ruined so many holidays and family occasions. At Tiffany's funeral he caused such a scene that AJ swore she was leaving and never coming back. He tried hard to provide for his family, but his demons got the best of him sometimes. AJ had witnessed it her entire childhood, her mother spending most of her time cleaning up after her father and his messes. AJ would never be with someone like that.  
"Love." Her mother said simply.

"Are you happy?" AJ asked her.

"I'm very happy. Happier that you're following your dreams and knowing there's an attractive Detective who is watching out for you." Her mother told her.

"He's a pain in my ass half of the time." AJ said seriously and her mother laughed.

"Do you want to speak to your father?" She asked her.

"Yea." AJ said to her and a second later she heard her father. "Hi dad."

"Hey AJ." Her father sighed. She could tell he was sad. "You doing ok out there?"

"Yea I am." She told him. "Sorry I didn't say goodbye."

"Me too." he said to her. "Take care." He then passed the phone back to her mother.

"I have to go AJ." Her mother said to her. "I love you, so does daddy."

"Love you both too." She sighed then hung up.


	5. Bright Light

**Bright Light**

* * *

AJ was busy working the next week. While a lot of media outlets began to give up on the serial killer story, AJ stuck with it and readers were picking up that paper more and more. Readers seemed to really enjoy her sympathetic writing as opposed to other journalists. She was also still hanging out with Punk. He took her to have the best burger she had ever had in her entire life two days ago and she was enjoying her time with him but trying to focus on work and making enough money to get out of her motel. She was now outside the police station as the FBI and the lead Detectives gave a briefing to the media on updates on the case which wasn't much. They knew the kind of car he was driving but that was it.

"Why are you even here?" Alan asked AJ as the FBI wrapped up their conference.

"I'm reporting for my paper." She remarked smugly pointing at her new press pass that was around her neck.

"I saw your first few articles." Alan smirked. "I just mean why do you even show up? Punk doesn't slip you the details at night?"

"Excuse me?" AJ asked offended.

"You two are awfully cozy." He said to her. "I see you leaving the station with him."

"He gives me a ride home because it's late." She shrugged.

"Right." Alan chuckled. "I'm sure it's all professional. He gives you a few inside scoops-"

"Have I out scooped anybody?" She questioned. "No I haven't." she answered for him. "You're just jealous that people like my articles more than yours."

"Oh please." Alan laughed in her face which angered her. "Women in journalism belong in front of the camera looking pretty, leave the investigating and hard work to the men. Readers take men more seriously."

"Lisa Ling, Barbara Walters, Katie Couric, Diane Sawyer, Laura Ingalls, Oprah-" AJ rambled off famous journalists.

"All camera women." Alan smirked. "If you want to be like them go apply at the local news station. Leave the hard stuff to people who have been working their whole lives for a case like this."

"That's really sick." AJ remarked. "You're happy women are dying so people will read what you write?"

"I didn't say happy." Alan said to her. "But cases like this come around once in twenty years."

"I don't plan on this being the only thing I write about. I'm going to be an investigating journalist."

"Oh god." Alan laughed. "That's what I do honey and that's not easy. Are you prepared to lie and go undercover and fight for the right thing?"

"I think I'm the only journalist in this whole City who gave these women voices." AJ told him placing her hands on her hips.

"They're dead." Alan told her bluntly. "Their voices were ripped away from them. I'm putting light on the man, that's what matters. Stopping him. After he's caught and nobody else can get hurt then you focus on the victims. You want to investigate? Be the next Lisa Ling? Start by saving the women of this City."

"I tell my readers to be diligent." AJ pointed out. "That's why my writing is so great, I can get multiple messages across with one article. I focus on the victims, include safety tips and don't feed the ego of a crazed killer who is craving attention."

"You're a kid." Alan pointed out and her mouth dropped in offense. "And I don't know who you slept with to get such a big job-"

"You're just threatened by women." AJ laughed. "You can't stand the fact that I'm more relateable to not only readers but even the police. You've accused me of sleeping with cops and now my boss. Who by the way is a 74 year old woman who is in a wheelchair. I'm good. Deal with it."

"You're getting in over your head." Alan warned her. "I know the killer has eyes on you. He took that laptop-"

"It wasn't him!" She yelled. "He would have killed me."

"No. He sees an impressionable young naive little girl who he knows he can use to get the attention he wants. That's why he didn't kill you, he has plans for  
you." Alan said to her then walked off.

* * *

AJ was sitting outside the police station on the steps waiting for Punk to leave. She didn't want to bother him while he was working but some of the things Alan said were sticking with her. It was almost two in the morning when Punk finally left for the night, that was hours after Kofi had left.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Punk asked as she stood up.

"I need to talk to you." She said to him.

"Why didn't you just come inside?" He asked her.

"I don't want to bother you." She told him. "This is about Alan."

"The reporter?" Punk asked and she nodded. "I thought I saw you two arguing earlier."

"We were, well he was trying to but I won." She told him and he smirked. "That's not the point. He did say something that kind of stuck with me."

"What's that?" He asked.

"I mean besides being a sexist, overrated, overpaid-" she began to ramble.

"April please." He pleaded with a laugh. "It's two in the morning and I need to sleep."

"He thinks the killer is using me." She told him.

"How?" Punk asked amused. "You're the only journalist in town who doesn't acknowledge him."

"Well, he thinks he has plans." AJ shrugged.

"Plans for what?" Punk asked.

"For me!" She hissed and he rolled his eyes and began to walk down the steps. "You think I'm crazy?"

"No. I think the pressure is getting to Alan and he's trying to mess with you. The guy has been silent and I don't think that was him who went after you in the motel. It could have been someone working on the case or another journalist who figured out the ID on Kelly before we did."

"First you told me I should go home and I'd be in danger." She pointed out.

"I did. And I still think the killer is fully aware of you but I don't think you're in any danger. He's aware of everybody on the case that's how men like him are." He told her. "Alan is a little pissy that you're selling more newspapers than he is that's all."

"You think so?" She asked him as she followed him to his car.

"If I thought you were in direct danger you would know it." He said to her. "I wouldn't leave you out to hang and dry."

"That is true." She agreed. "Thanks I feel better." She said relieved and he just smirked at how quickly her mood could changed. "I'll see you tomorrow." she began to turn around and he grabbed her arm.

"Get in the car April." He said annoyed opening the passenger side door.

"Alan thinks I'm sleeping with you for information on the case." AJ blurted out and he laughed again.

"I'm not getting laid and you're not getting scoops so he's wrong about that as well." Punk said opening the drivers side door as AJ got into his car.

"So, how's the new job?" he asked her.

"It's good. It's not as glamours as I had imagined working for a major newspaper would be." She admitted. "At least I have desk at work, or more like half of one."

"Keep working and you'll have your own office one day." He said as he made the short drive to her motel.

"Maybe." She said to him.

"Homesick?" He asked looking over to her briefly.

"I miss my mom." She admitted.

"You never talk about your dad." Punk noted.

"He's at home with my mom." She shrugged looking out the window. "You don't talk about your parents either."

"They moved to Florida after my dad retired." Punk said simply. "They don't fly down much and I never get time off to see them."

"Do you miss them?" She asked seriously.

"Yea of course." He shrugged. "You should go see your mom if you miss her so much."

"Not right now. Maybe when I'm more settled in a few weeks I can go there and pack up my stuff." She said to him.

"So you're staying for good?" he asked and she nodded.

"I like my new job." She told him. "I like being in a big city like this too. It's weird to see things open past 8."

"For real?" He asked laughing and she nodded. "That's fucked up."

"It's the simple life." She sighed. "Peaceful."

"Sounds like you miss it." He pointed out.

"I miss not hearing people arguing in the room next to me or police sirens constantly but I'll be getting my own apartment in a few weeks as soon as I clear a few more paychecks." She told him.

"You'll still hear sirens." he warned her.

"I just need my own space to make it home." She told him.

"I get that." He said pulling into the parking lot of her motel.

"My door is open." She frowned. When she switched rooms she moved to the bottom floor.

"What?" He asked turning off the car seeing the open door.

"Wait-" She began.

"Stay in the car and lock the doors." He ordered as he pulled his gun out.

AJ's motel room door was wide open and Punk proceeded with caution. The room wasn't big and didn't even have a closet, so far no one was there and he was sure no one was. He crept further to head to the bathroom but froze.

"I told you to wait in the car." He hissed in a whisper.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked amazed.

"Get outside the room." He ordered and she rolled her eyes and took one step back out of the room. He moved forward and checked her bathroom and saw no one there then holstered his gun.

"All clear?" She asked hopefully from outside the door.

"Yea April." He sighed and turned on the lights in the room. "See what's missing and I'll do a report."

"You're tired and should go home." She said unzipping her suitcase. "I'll just come by the station tomorrow."

"I'm already here." He said annoyed sitting on the edge of her bed. "You didn't unpack?"

"God no. Do you know how dirty these motels are?" She asked as she rummaged through her stuff. "I don't even sleep under the blankets here."

"Sounds comfortable." He yawned.

"Nothing is gone." She told him.

"Seriously?" He asked and she nodded. "All I had was clothes. I leave my computer at work now." She said zipping her bag up. "Whoever it was must have come in and realized I didn't have anything."

"Or they were looking for you." He noted with a groan and pulled out his phone.

"Like who? The killer? You just told me not to worry about that!" She argued.

"That was before your room door was kicked in." He snapped back at her.

"People get robbed here all of the time." She said to him. "He really probably came in and looked for electronics or money and I had none of it."

"I don't have time for this April." He said annoyed. "I am working this murder case and two other cases at the moment I can't deal with your crap."

"Who asked you to?" She asked narrowing her eyes at him. "You just told me not ten minutes ago that I was fine and safe and now you're all grumpy. Just go Phil." she said pointing to the door. "I don't need the police here for a door being blown open."

"Fine." He said with a bitter laugh and stood up and walked out the door. AJ slammed the door closed behind him and locked it, not twenty seconds later there was a soft knock at the door. "I'm sorry." She heard Punk said and she smiled to herself. She opened the door and he walked inside.

"You're sorry for being an asshole to me?" She asked him.

"I snapped. I'm human." He defended. "Can you let me file a report on this? This is the second time your room has been broken into."

"No. Because nothing was stolen." She said to him. "I actually think it's just Alan trying to scare me."

"You say that for everything. You really don't like him." Punk noted.

"I know a pig when I see one." She shrugged. "He wants to scare me home because he's threatened by me. You were right."

"Maybe." He said eyeing her as if he was trying to solve this mystery in his head.

"I don't need you to look after me or take care of me. I've taken care of myself my whole life." she informed him. "Stop treating me like I'm some big inconvenience because I actually do like hanging out with you when we're not discussing dead bodies or crazy killers. It makes me feel bad."

"I don't want you to feel bad." He said to her. "But I get protective of people that I'm fond of." he told her. "You're not an inconvenience, you've actually been a much needed bright light on this dark case."

"So I don't annoy you?" She asked quietly.

"No, you annoy me to death." He said honestly. "But I don't mind it. I think you're a sweet girl and I don't want to see you get hurt or get called to a crime scene with you as the victim. This is a scary time April."

"And I want to be the voice of comfort that people can turn to. I want people to laugh at funny personal stories about these girls and realize that they had people that loved them." She told him. "It's not like I'm chasing down a killer, that's your job. I'm just trying to be the Cities 'bright light'."

"And I think that's awesome. I just don't want you to get into trouble." He said to her.

"We get along much better when we're not discussing our jobs." She smirked.

"Yea." He agreed. "I'm going to make sure a uniformed officer is patrolling here every hour." He told her. "And you call me if anyone comes by." he said to her and she nodded.

"Thanks for the ride." She said opening the door for him.

"You know." He began and stopped just short of walking out the door. "You were right about us getting along better outside of work."

"I'm always right." She replied casually but seriously and he let out a snorted laugh.

"Right." He replied amused and grinning. "How about tomorrow night if you're not working you come to a Hawks game with me. No work talk."

"Hawks?" She asked tilting her head in confusion.

"The Blackhawks." He answered slowly as if she was crazy. "Our hockey team."

"Oh!" She laughed feeling embarrassed. "Of course! I've totally heard of them."

"Don't lie to me." He warned with a half a smile. "Have you at least heard of hockey?"

"Yea. My dad is a big Devils fan." She told him.

"Well despite that, you want to come to the game?" he asked.

"I'd like that." She said trying not to sound too anxious. "I know nothing about hockey and will probably ask a million questions though, still want me there?"

"Strangely I do." He said more to himself. "As long as you don't think you'll be bored out of your mind."

"I might be. But I like to learn. And I do like sports." She told him.

"Oh really?" He asked laughing. "What sport do you watch?"

"I like tennis." She defended.

"Name one tennis player-" he said and as she opened her mouth he spoke "-who's last name isn't Venus."

"Damn." She muttered. "I'm a gamer." She shrugged. "I play video games and read comic books. I was outside until 3am trying to catch Pokemon. Doesn't mean I won't like hockey."

"Oh, you'll like it." He remarked smugly. "And then we're going to have a long talk about your comic book knowledge."

"I know that look. I'll destroy you in any and all kinds of comic trivia." She said folding her arms arrogantly.

"Wow." He said to her. "Not sure if you really know your stuff or you're just trying to get under my skin."

"Oh, you'll know if I'm trying to get under your skin." She said seriously. "Part of my charm is how obvious I am."

"Is that what you call it?" He asked grinning. "You are a lot of things obvious is not-"

Punk stopped talking when AJ grabbed his face and pressed her lips to his. Punk was very attracted to her assertive personality. She wasn't overbearing but she didn't play games which was rare with the women he had been with. She did take charge and that turned him on. The kiss only lasted a few seconds and Punk couldn't even get a chance to deepen to it before she pulled away.

"I'll see you tomorrow Detective Brooks." She smiled before closing the door on him leaving him speechless with a goofy smile.

"She's something else." Punk said to himself still smiling and touched his lips as he walked back to his car.

Unfortunately for Punk and AJ, they had no idea they had an audience or that someone snapped photos of the cute small kiss they shared. Punk got into his car and drove off while the man in his car taking photos placed his camera on the passenger side of his car and reached for his cellphone.  
"Yea it's me...I know it's late but you're not going to believe what I just saw...ok maybe you can believe it...yea I got pictures." He smirked.


	6. Hockey and Horror

**Hockey and Horror**

* * *

Punk was in his office pulling his Blackhawks jersey on over his head. He could have stayed and worked and it was unlike him to leave early but he was anxious for the game with April. He saw her earlier when he was coming in to work after his press briefing and she seemed just as excited. She spent the night looking up hockey so she could better understand the game.

"You're leaving before me?" Kofi asked stunned. "Are the Hawks in the playoffs or something?"

"It's not playoff season yet." Punk scoffed running his hand to slick his hair back.

"I think it's cool you're going to hang out at a game." Kofi told him. "You need a break from this place. You and Cliff going?"

"Nah." He said checking his wallet. "I'm taking April."

"April Mendez?" Kofi asked with a slow smile. "The girl that you said annoys you? You're going out on a date? After you said you don't date?"

"It's not a date." Punk said to him.

"Are you paying?" Kofi asked.

"Obviously." He said to him.

"Than it's a date." Kofi laughed. "Enjoy it!" he cheered.

"Here's that file you asked for Detective." A uniformed officer said passing a file to Punk.

"Thanks." Punk said taking it from him.

"I'll handle whatever that is, you go on your date." Kofi teased snatching the file for him.

"That's not about the case." Punk groaned not wanting Kofi to see what he had.

"Alan Taylor?" Kofi asked confused. "You ran a check on that Tribune reporter."

"Someone broke into April's room again last night." Punk said snatching the file back. "April thinks it's Alan, I think it could be our killer."

"Or it's a weirdo staying in the same motel who see's April coming and going and wanted to get better acquainted with her." Kofi suggested.

"After I pulled out of the lot last night I swear I saw someone taking pictures of her room, I pulled back in and he was gone." Punk said to him. "I can't be sure though. Our killer isn't taking pictures, a sleazy reporter might be."

"Agreed." Kofi said to him taking the file back again. "I'll look into him and you worry about not blowing it with April."

"I'm not going to blow anything." Punk remarked smugly. "And it's not a date it's a hangout."

"Not a date? You're not going to try anything with her?" Kofi asked in disbelief.

"She did kiss me last night." Punk informed him and Kofi laughed.

"Good?" Kofi asked and Punk snorted.

"What are you in middle school?" Punk laughed. "It didn't get too far. It was just her being annoying."

"I'm sure her kissing you really annoyed you." Kofi remarked.

"It was like a friendly kiss." He shrugged. "Innocent."

"Right." Kofi smirked. "I'll look into your friend Alan, you better get going."

"Thanks. Let me know if anything pops up on him." Punk said walking out the door.

* * *

The game was actually a lot of fun. AJ of course asked a thousand questions but she genuinely wanted to learn which made he was in awe of. She took the game very seriously, every time he looked over she was concentrating hard and keeping her eyes on everything. She really was a curious and eager little thing. He got her one of those tacky giant foam fingers and a Blackhawks cap so she could remember her first hockey game. They ate at the game but went for ice cream not far from his apartment and walked for a bit.

"It's cold and we got ice cream." She said eating the ice cream out of her cup.

"This is like summer. Wait until winter really hits." He warned her.

"I've been warned." She smirked. "Did you have fun with my nagging at you during the entire game?"

"Yea believe it or not." He chuckled. "It was just nice to be out of the office and around people who are actually alive."

"That is a plus." AJ giggled.

"So your dad never took you to a game?" Punk questioned casually. She was such a closed book and he didn't want to overstep by looking her up at work. He wanted her to want to talk to him.

"No." She told him looking up at him in the eyes. "We lived too far out. We also didn't have the kind of the money to put towards hockey tickets."

"Right." he nodded. "So the Devils?" he asked.

"You're awfully interested in my childhood." She smirked.

"It's the Detective part of me." He admitted honestly.

"My dad drinks." AJ told him bluntly. "He's not abusive or anything he's just embarrassing and loud."

"Your whole life?" He asked.

"I thought it was normal." She admitted to him. "That was until I was older and started having sleepovers with my friends. Tiffany's dad was a a mailman and her mom was a teacher and I thought they just had the most perfect life. Dinner every night at 5:30 sharp, they talked about their days and laughed. I never wanted to go home. It sounds silly since my life wasn't bad it just never felt normal."

"I get that." Punk said to her. "What does your dad do?"

"He worked in construction and got hurt. That's when his night drinking turned into an all day thing. He's been disability every since. He's a good man." She insisted to Punk.

"I'm not judging your father." Punk assured her.

"My mom worked at a local shop but taking care of my dad became her full-time job." She told him.

"And who took care of you?" He questioned.

"Me." She shrugged. "I did a lot of the cooking and cleaning to help my mom. Tiffany made sure I stayed young and still had fun. She used to sneak me out of my room."

"Yea? A lot of wild clubs in your town?" Punk teased.

"No." She laughed. "There was a small lake in town and that's where all the kids would go and hang out. Set a fire, drink, listen to the radio. I didn't drink but I still had a good time."

"I'm sure." He said to her.

"Did you get enough? Need me to tell you about the time I got arrested for stealing a dog?" She asked him.

"Did you really?" He asked amused.

"This guy who was passing through town left his dog chained up outside of the bar and it was over 90. I cut his leash and took his dog." AJ told him proudly.

"How old were you?"

"Nine." She told him and burst out laughing. "Tiffany was my accomplice." She told him and she saw he frowned. "I bring her up a lot, I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for." He told her seriously.

"I know it bothers you. I see you affected you are by the case." She said to him.

"We said no work talk." He reminded her. "I live here." He pointed as they passed his building.

"Swanky." She whistled stopping in front of hit and throwing her empty ice cream cup in the garbage.

"Swanky?" He laughed. "You really never left Jersey much."

"Ever." She corrected with a laugh. "Want to give me a tour?"

Punk eyed her with a grin. He was hoping she wasn't looking for a literal tour but she was very hard to read. It's part of what drew him to her so much. She was intriguing and not any other person he had ever met let alone dated.

* * *

The tour of his apartment was abruptly cut short and not because they stopped in the bedroom but because she was going through all of his comic books. This is not a turn he expected the evening to take but AJ was unpredictable.

"I have this one." She said going through his stash. "This one too." She told him. "This one is worth a thousand dollars." She said to him and he laughed.

"That's why I keep it covered." he grinned.

"I have a lot of these and my comic collection is much better." She told him smugly.

"It's not a competition." He defended lightly. "And I'm just supposed to take your word for it?"

"I didn't pack up my comics but I will." She told him. "Is my geeky-ness creeping you out?"

"Far from it." He almost laughed. "It's refreshing." He said sitting on the couch next to her.

"Thank you for taking me out tonight. It was a nice break from everything." She said looking at him.

"I had fun." He admitted. "It was nice to mold somebody into a hockey fan and get out of the office for a positive reason. Maybe we can do it again?" He suggested.

"I'd like that." She said trying not to blush too much but it was impossible. He was sitting so close to her and the eye contact was intense.  
Punk was the one to lean in this time and kiss her. It was a lot more passionate than their first kiss. He didn't want to miss this opportunity again and quickly slipped his tongue into her mother and she gladly accepted. She cupped his face and pulled him closer. Besides the fact that Punk was a great guy and she trusted him completely, she hadn't been with someone since she graduated from college and really needed this.

"Bedroom?" he asked pulling away but not far enough where their lips were still brushing against each other.

"Here." She urged and pressed her lips to his again.

AJ slid down the couch so she was laying on her back but she took Punk with her. He was half on her body, he didn't want to crush her but he didn't want to stop kissing her either. AJ continued to arch up into his body and he knew what she wanted, he wanted it just as bad. His hand was on her waist, resting at the bare spot where her shirt and jeans didn't quite meet. He moved his hand over to her jeans and unbuttoned it. She didn't stop him and was fully aware of what he was doing. He was nervous he'd scare her off and backed off and moved his hand up her arm but she pushed it back down and that was the permission he needed. He unzipped her jeans, all the while still kissing her and his large hand slipped into the tight jeans and he palmed her over her underwear.

AJ let out a sweet moan into his kiss when she felt him touching her in the right spot. AJ spread her legs a little further apart and Punk pulled his hand out of her jeans and opted to pull them down just past her butt which broke their kiss. He was praying she wasn't having second thoughts but clearly she wasn't. She reached for the bottom of her shirt but he saw her reaching and beat her to it. She as in her bra and her jeans were halfway down, he was ready to burst but didn't want to rush. He leaned back down and kissed her only this time his slippery lips slid down her neck as his hand slipped under her panties now and began to tease her already slick folds.

In an instant he slipped a finger into her then a second after a few strokes all the while sucking over her pulse point. AJ was in heaven. She was sure this wasn't anything that normal man could do but her past indiscretions weren't normal apparently. Normally being like this would make her feel exposed especially since he was still completely dressed but he was making her feel so great she didn't care, she just didn't want him to stop. His thumb rolled over her clit a few times then he began to rub it harder until she gasped as her stomach twisted until her relief hit and left her body.

Punk sat up slightly and examined his fingers and slid them into his mouth while AJ sat up slightly and began to work on his jeans. His want for her was painfully obvious and he just looked down and watched her anxiously rip his belt off. She unzipped his jeans and he practically drooled as she began to tug at his jeans when his phone went off. It was work, he could tell by the ringer.

"Oh fuck." He groaned throwing his head back.

"Ignore it." She insisted.

"It's work." He almost cried reached for his phone in his pocket and answering it. "Yea Kofi." he answered but kept his eyes on AJ. They were so beautiful and slightly glassed over from her orgasm. The best part about the look in her eye though was how she looked ready, willing and able to return the favor to him.  
"Yea ok I'll be there in ten minutes." He said then hung up. "I have to go." he said getting off the couch.

"This second?" She asked in disbelief.

"This very one." He spat out angrily, he wasn't mad at her though. "I'm sorry April."

"It's ok." She said standing up and pulling her jeans back up all the way.

"I'll take you home first or you can wait here but I don't know how late I'll be." He told her.

"You can take me to the crime scene that I'm sure you're about to head off to." She suggested and he glared at her. "Or not." She mumbled. "I should go home and shower."

"Ok." He said passing her back her shirt but didn't let go of it as he looked at her bra-clad chest.

"Phil." She laughed trying to get it out of his grip.

"I'm really, really sorry about this." He said slowly loosening his grip.

"I can tell." She smirked nodding towards the obvious bulge in his jeans and then put her shirt back on.

* * *

Punk dropped AJ off back at her motel but not before she gave him a searing a kiss goodbye and promise that they would eventually finish what they started. He drove slowly to the new crime scene to give his body some time to cool off. By the time he parked and got out of his car he was back in cop mode and AJ was in the back of his mind.

"What have we got?" Punk asked finding Kofi.

"What do you think?" Kofi asked and nodded towards the body by the lake.

"Fuck." He groaned shaking his head.

"She had an ID on her." Kofi told him as Punk walked over to the woman. "25, New Jersey. Annette Clary."

"New Jersey again?" He asked kneeling over the woman. "He did a number on her." He frowned.

"Yea he did. This one is different though." Kofi told him. "This one was in town visiting friends and they filed a missing persons report on her four days ago."

"How come we didn't hear about her?" Punk asked.

"Nobody thought she was related because he targets unconnected people." Kofi told him.

"Four fucking days?" He spat standing up. "This son of a bitch has to be stopped. No more missteps."

"She has a bite mark." Kofi pointed but didn't touch. "This could be something."

"This better be the break we need." Punk warned him. "We'll have something to go off of when we finally find a suspect."

"Yup." Kofi told him. "He's getting sloppy."

"He's getting angry because the media is bored with him already." Punk corrected. "He wants more attention."

"He keeps giving us this kind of attention he'll lead us right to him." Kofi said to him.

"But how many more bodies is that going to take?" Punk asked.

"We've got another one!" An officer yelled and Punk's face dropped.

"Another what?" Punk asked as officers rushed down the lake.

"Body. Young. Barely legal if even." The officer told him who was pale.

"It's alright, sit down." Punk said helping him sit on a large rock.

"She was-" The officer began.

"It's ok." Punk said to him. "Stay with him Kofi." Punk told Kofi who nodded.

Punk walked towards the second body and it looked like the girl had been put through a meat grinder. He couldn't stomach the scene and turned around immediately. Other officers were throwing up as they clutched their knees and keeled over. This was the most horrifying scene he had ever been to and it took all of his strength to not lose it.

* * *

Around 7am AJ was up, showered, dressed and ready to go into work. She stopped at her office before the police station now but she was tempted to skip it and head right to the police station. As soon as she swung open her motel door to leave she gasped when she saw Punk standing on the other side of her door.

"Phil." She frowned. She could tell he was up all night working probably. His eyes were baggier than usual and he looked pale. "Are you ok?"

"Yea, you have a minute?" He asked her and she nodded and stepped aside to let him in.

"What happened?" She asked putting her bag down and walking over to him.

"Before we go any further with whatever it is that is happening between us you have to promise me that when I talk to you it's off the record." He said to her.  
"You love your job and I respect that about you but I need to protect mine as well."

"I would never use anything you say to me off the record." she said to him. "You know I wouldn't."

"I called to a scene and-" he began and AJ could see he was choking up.

"Bad?" She finished for him.

"The worst I've ever seen and I've seen a lot." He said to her. "I just need some of that light you give off. Last night-"

"Don't talk about it." She urged him. He was stunned. You'd think even though she wouldn't report about it, she'd be curious by nature. But she also knew if he  
relived it right now he'd break and she didn't want to see that. "Tell me about hockey."

"Hockey?" He asked as she urged him to sit on the edge of the bed.

"It's a good trick, trust me?" She asked.

"Yea." He said honestly.

"Tell me about the first hockey game you remember going to." she said sitting next to him.

"I was 7." He shrugged.

"Your dad took you?" she asked.

"Yea." He said with a light smile. "Saved up for months to get us tickets." He remembered. "He even tried to sneak us into the locker room."

"You and your dad were close?" She asked.

"Very." He told her. "Still are, I just haven't spoken to him much lately." He said to her.

"Maybe you should call him." She suggested.

"Maybe I will." He agreed.

"What's the best hockey memory you have?" She asked him.

"I saw them win the cup last year, flew my dad in too." He told her.

"That sounds so cool." She smiled. "Who is your favorite player ever?"

"You're really going to ask me a hundred questions about hockey?" He mocked.

"Has it taken your mind off of earlier?" She asked.

"Yea it has." He admitted.

"Thinking about something you love to clear your heard." She said to him. "Tell me as much as you want. I'll take mental notes so I'm better prepared for the next game- if there is a next game I didn't mean to presume-"

"There's a next game. There's going to be a lot of games in your future." He told her without hesitation.

After talking for half an hour, AJ realized she really had to get to work now. She checked her watch for the time but decided to leave Punk there since he was half asleep as it was.

"You can stay here." She told him.

"No. I should really get to the station." He said making no attempt to get up.

"Just rest for a little, it will help you feel better too." She told him. "And you can make sure nobody breaks in."

"True. So technically I'm working." he yawned.

"Just don't sleep under the blankets, I don't trust it." She reminded him throwing her throw blanket on over him and kissed his cheek. He grabbed her wrist real quick and tugged her down and kissed her lips.

"Thanks Ape." he said to her.

"Ape?" She smirked.

"It's short for April." He yawned again and closed his eyes.

"You could just call me AJ like everybody else." She pointed out.

"And again I tell you, I'm not everybody else." He reminded her.


	7. Breakaway

**A/N: So happy you all are enjoying the story! Thank you for your reviews :)**

* * *

 **Breakaway**

* * *

A full week since their first date had passed but they weren't able to consummate their relationship. They pulled DNA off of the second victim of that horrific night, problem was that the man wasn't in the system so they needed to round up suspects. Punk was living inside the police station and AJ was living in her new job. She really loved what she was doing and was thrilled her boss was so supportive of her focusing on the victims. For the fist time ever, the Chicago Sentinel outsold the Tribune last Friday due to her in-depth look at one of the latest victims. The family of the second victim agreed to meet with AJ today and that article would be tomorrow.

"How's your girl?" Kofi asked as Punk studied footage outside of the library where one of the last victims was last seen.

"Huh?" Punk asked not even taking his eyes off of the screen.

"Your girl." Kofi laughed. "Short, long hair, hot, nosy-"

"April?" Punk asked with a smirk.

"That's her." Kofi said to him. "How was your date? You never told me."

"It was good." He admitted.

"So are you two official or what?" Kofi asked.

"Why? Looking to step out on your wife?" Punk teased.

"Not me but Anderson loves seeing little April first outside with the media." Kofi warned and Punk rolled his eyes.

"She'd drive him crazy." Punk laughed looking back at the screen.

"So, what's the deal?" Kofi asked seriously.

"Why do you care?" Punk asked.

"I've been your partner for four years and I've never known you to have a steady official girlfriend." Kofi defended.

"She's steady." Punk finally admitted.

"Yea?" Kofi grinned.

"She's a solid girl. She's into comics and video games, she has a great heart and I can trust her." Punk told him.

"Good for you." Kofi said seriously. "Have you seen her since the date?"

"No but I've tried. One of us is always getting called into work. You really fucked up my date." He told Kofi.

"Couldn't seal the deal?" Kofi asked and Punk shook his head.

"So fucking close too." He said bitterly.

"You'll have some time later." Kofi said to him.

"She probably won't and I don't want it to be quick and rushed." He told Kofi. "She's not like the other girls I've been with, this one is special."

"Damn, you're hooked." Kofi smirked.

"She deserves respect." Punk shrugged. "I'm trying not to blow this."

"Stay the course man, keep it up." Kofi encouraged. "I think you two are good together. I can see her annoying you in the old age home."

"Oh god." He groaned. "She does get under my skin sometimes but in a cute way."

"Cute?" Kofi chuckled. "You've got it bad."

"He has what bad?" AJ asked walking into their office.

"The need to solve this case." Punk answered.

"I got you guys coffee." She announced holding a drink tray. "Here." She said giving Kofi he's first.

"I love you." Kofi said to her seriously.

"Say that again and I'll call your wife." AJ teased as she passed Punk his coffee. "I just wanted to stop by. I won't be able to meet you later." She told him.

"Why?" He asked disappointed.

"I have to meet with Lori Walsh's brother." She told him and he nodded.

"I forgot that was today." Punk said sipping his coffee.

"But first I'm going to check out an apartment." She told him proudly.

"Yea? Where at?" He asked.

"I forgot." She admitted and he glared at her. "It's written down and no I'm not going to tell you even when I do look it up."

"You really like to test my Detective skills." He smirked.

"I just like to annoy you." She shrugged.

"Mission accomplished." He remarked.

"I read your article this morning April." Kofi said to her and her face lit up. "It was really good, I mean really, really good."

"Thanks Kofi." She grinned.

"You always give such a personal touch. I feel like I'm part of the article." He told her.

"That's what I try to do. Thank you Kofi." She said genuinely. "What did you think?" She asked Punk knowing he hadn't read it.

"I have it right here." Punk said holding it up. "Already folded on your page. I'll read it as soon as I get a free second."

"What do you see in him?" Kofi asked AJ seriously who giggled.

"He's hot." She shrugged and Punk smirked as Kofi cringed.

"I am." Punk agreed looking at Kofi.

"He'll read it." She said to Kofi.

"So you're working all night?" Punk asked.

"I should be back at the motel around 10." She told him. "I have to finish my article after I meet with Lori Walsh's brother and hand it in and the apartment but it shouldn't take me longer than that."

"I'll pick you up at 10." He said to her.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"I'll make sure he makes it." Kofi interjected.

"I'll see you tonight than." She said and he stood up and gave her a kiss.

It wasn't a sweet peck, it was a deep sensual kiss that frankly disturbed Kofi.

"Bye." He smiled as she pulled away and she just waved while her cheeks filled with blush and left.

"Damn." Kofi said to him. "The sexual frustration is very obvious, on both parts."

"Tell me about it." Punk muttered sitting back down. "Did you look into Alan's file by the way?"

"I did. Guy has no file. A few parking tickets and disturbing the peace summons but that's it." Kofi told him.

"Thanks." Punk said to him.

"Is he still giving her trouble?" Kofi asked.

"Not that I know of." Punk shrugged. "I don't know if it was him to begin with but so far, no one has broken into her room. I'll feel better once she's out of that motel."

"Don't blame you." Kofi said to him. "Sounds like she's just about out of it."

"Yea." Punk said looking back at his computer.

"You should read her article. She's really good at writing." Kofi said to him. "She should write a book."

"She's not into that. She's progressing towards investigating reporting." Punk told him and Kofi laughed.

"I can see her doing that." Kofi agreed fondly. "She really cares about what she writes about it. I respect that."

"Yea." Punk said picking up the newspaper. "It's just hard for me to read about these girls."

"I get that." Kofi said to him. "But she writes about them- doesn't even mention their murders. It's really good stuff."

"She's amazing." Punk informed him simply reading over the article now.

* * *

AJ stepped out of her cab outside of Lori Walsh's family home. The can drove off as the front door opened and out walked Alan Taylor with his cameraman.

"You're too late." Alan smirked.

"What did you do?" AJ asked.

"The family rather would speak to me." Alan shrugged. "Put that stuff in the car." he told the cameraman who glared at AJ as he passed her. He was still pissed about his camera clearly.

"Hi." AJ waved at the cameraman letting him know she didn't give a crap that he hated her.

"They won't be seeing anyone else. If you want insight into Lori Walsh you'll have to pick up tomorrows Tribune." Alan informed her smugly.

"I can't believe you did this. You don't give a crap about these girls." AJ argued.

"We all have the same goal: catch this son of a bitch." Alan informed her.

"How did you even get them to talk to you over me?" She asked.

"You want me to reveal my secrets?" Alan asked with a laugh. "It was easy actually." he said passing her his phone.

"You bastard." She hissed looking at the picture of AJ kissing Punk.

"They didn't want to talk to the reporter who is a case groupie." Alan shrugged.

"I'm not a case groupie!" AJ yelled. "My personal life is separate from my professional life."

"I know all about your connection to Tiffany Walker. I know all about you April Jeanette Mendez." Alan said to her. "You can't out scoop the competition without knowing the competition."

"You know my name, I was friends with Tiffany and that I'm dating Detective Brooks." AJ shrugged. "You must know me well."

"I know you graduated top of your class from both High School and college, I know you were arrested for protesting an animal shelter and arrested a second time for chaining yourself to a battered women's shelter that was about to be torn down." Alan told her. "You're an awesome person and if you weren't working for my competition I think we'd make great friends."

"I doubt that." She snorted.

"My dad was a little heavy on the bottle too." He told her honestly. "My mom also ignored it."

"You really did your homework on me." She forced out folding her arms. "Invasion of privacy."

"This is what we do April." Alan reminded her. "This is who we are. This a blood sport in a big City like this. It was easier in your small New Jersey town when you were basically the only reporter. You need to toughen up. You're a smart girl, you'll figure this out and when you do I'll make sure to get you in the Tribune where the real reporting is."

"That's ok. You're sleazy." She shrugged simply. "And I wonder if you parking outside of my motel room to snap pictures is illegal?"

"Ask Detective Brooks." Alan winked then walked to his car.

AJ looked back at the Walsh house and opted to not even try to speak to them. She knew they had just spoken to Alan who tainted her image to them and didn't want to upset them anymore. She called for a cab and sat on the curb.

* * *

AJ took the cab to her potential new apartment building. She was thrilled with it. It had heat, four walls and a bathroom. It was also dirt cheap which was all she could afford at the moment and took it. She was walking out of the building when she looked up and saw Punk leaning against his car with a cocky grin.

"How did you find me?" She asked amused.

"I'm a Detective." He reminded her with a shrug. "Did you take it?"

"I did." She said holding up her key. "I can move in on the first of the month."

"I'm glad." he said to her. "Now I know you're staying."

"I was planning on staying regardless." she said to him with a smirk and reached up and greeted him with a kiss.

"I know you're working but I thought I'd give you a ride over to your office." He offered. "I also got you a coffee."

"I'm actually free." She shrugged. "No article."

"Why?" He asked.

"It's stupid and nothing I really want to talk about but I will warn you that Alan Taylor knows we're dating- and no I didn't tell him." She told him.

"I don't care what he knows." he said to her. "You sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"It's just work stuff." She shrugged. "Alan beat me there but that's not what this is about for me."

"That's because you're a good person." He informed her. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"I guess." She said to him. "He dug into my life. Can you believe that? He knows about my parents, Tiffany- he even has a picture of us."

"From your motel?" he asked and she nodded. "I thought I saw someone taking pictures."

"It was him. Scared off my interview with it." she told him.

"I'm sorry." He said to her.

"Don't apologize." she said to him. "I just have to play dirty myself."

"Please don't break anymore of his stuff." He groaned.

"It's ok, I know a cop." she shrugged cutely.

"Seriously though, you want me to talk to him?" Punk offered.

"No." She said to him. "I don't need you to do me any favors."

"Ouch." He remarked.

"When it comes to work we agreed to stay out of each others business." She reminded him.

"I know but you do have a cop boyfriend you can use it to your advantage once in a while." He told her.

"I'll save up for parking tickets and for when I get arrested for doing something stupid." She warned him and he laughed.

"I have a feeling I'll be on call a lot." He teased but was serious. "So- you're done for the day and my Captain kicked me and Kofi out for the day, date?" he suggested.

"How about we finish our last date?" She asked hopefully.

* * *

AJ was on Punk's bed in only her panties. The second they entered the apartment they were ripping each others clothes off, both were anxious to be together. The sexual tension was heavy and both wanted to be with each other.

"You are beautiful." He said cupping one of her bare breasts and kissing her deeply.

"So are you." She responded eyeing his colorful chest tattoo. "I had no idea you were so covered."

She was absolutely fascinated by his tattoos. Punk would normally be proud to show off his tattoos and explain them to anyone who asked, just not right now. And he knew his new girlfriend was one of the most curious people on this planet, he needed her to focus again.

Punk kissed down her torso before wedging himself in-between her thighs. He kissed and bit over the thin lace of her panties. Although he wanted her completely naked he enjoyed teasing her. The little moans and gasps aroused him and he could do this for hours. He eventually pulled down her panties leaving her completely naked before him but his mouth went right back work.

"Oh!" She gasped gripping his bed sheets at first.

He used his fingers to spread her folds so he had better access to her sensitive button. His lips sucked and his teeth nipped until she came, which she did only ten minutes in. AJ was gasping as Punk got off the bed and her eyes widened.

"I'm not leaving." He almost warned her reaching into his dresser and pulling out a box of condoms.

"A whole box?" She teased. "How lucky do you think you're going to get?"

"I don't believe in any form of luck." He said grabbing one condom and crawling back onto the bed. "You ready?"

"I am." She smiled. She never felt so confident with a guy before. Just the way he looked at her made her feel beautiful.

Punk pulled down his boxers and he was firmly erect already. AJ sat up and pushed him onto his back before he could even open the wrapper. She pressed her body into his, her nipples rubbed against his strong chest as her tongue assaulted his. His mind went completely blank, no woman had ever done that to him before. She took the condom out of his hand as she continued to kiss him. AJ pulled away and was proud that his lips were swollen. She licked the palm of her hand and then began to stroke him slowly. She kissed his jawline as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. She was consuming him and he was loving it.

"Ape." He warned stopping gripping her wrist.

"I know." She grinned kissing him one more time.

AJ kissed down his stomach, just as he did to her until she hit his stiff shaft. She placed her mouth over the top of him and took him completely in her mouth- just once- before using her teeth to open the condom wrapper. Then she did something that no girl had ever done before. She placed the condom on him with only her teeth.

Punk was still on his back when AJ shimmied back up his body. She raised her hips and sunk onto him carefully and taking all of him inside of her body. Her face seemed tense at first and he was worried he was too much for her.

"You ok?" He asked concerned. Clearly this wasn't her first time- she was very experienced from what he could tell.

"You're just-" She began. "I've never been with someone of your uh-"

"Size?" He grinned smugly and she nodded.

Punk sat up and she wrapped her legs around his waist while they were still connected.

"We'll take it slow." He whispered into her ear before sucking on her earlobe.

AJ began to move her hips slowly while he kissed just under jawline. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and her chest was pressed against his as they rocked together perfectly. AJ had never felt so complete before. Punk rocked into her body a little quicker now and she matched his pace. His arms were wrapped around her body as he held onto her for dear life. Punk buried his face into her hair and neck as they continued to move.

Once Punk felt AJ was comfortable enough he rolled them over so she was on her back. She nodded her approval and he began to push into her quickly. He wanted this to last forever but he was afraid he was going to blow faster than ever before. Punk held himself up over her body so he wouldn't crush her with his forearms and took control. She had her turn, it was his now. He loved how she kept her eyes locked on his. They weren't kissing, just breathing heavy as their eyes never left each other. It just made it all that more intense.

Punk moved to grab her hands and with their fingers interlocked together he moved her arms over her head and rested his forehead against hers as he swayed in and out of her slick body. He knew she was close, he actually prayed she was because he was. There was something so innocent yet sex about her. He kissed her lips as she let out a pleasurable moan as her orgasm finally hit her. He joined her not thirty seconds later and fell quickly rolled out of her body and onto his back so he was laying next to her.

"You ok?" He asked pulling the condom off and tying it before tossing it into the garbage next to his bed.

"Yes." She smiled looking over to him. "That was worth the wait."

"It certainly was." He agreed. He had a shit eating grin he wouldn't be able to lose for hours.

"I know I'm not super experienced-" She began and he let out a laugh. "What?"

"Are you kidding?" He asked still laughing. "You seemed plenty experienced to me."

"I was just sexually frustrated." She admitted honestly.

"That little trick with the condom..." He pointed out.

"When I was in college, we were in a sorority and we practiced on bananas for some stupid initiation thing." she told him.

"Jersey is weird." He snorted. "You were- well I think you know what I thought of you."

"I just don't want to disappoint you." she admitted rolling onto her side and looking at him. "You're my first real friend I've had since- well since I was a kid and met Tiffany."

"You couldn't disappoint me." He said to her. "I really do have to warn you relationships are something I'm not familiar with and avoid like the plague."

"Are you dumping me not two minutes after I slept with you?" She asked half teasingly.

"No." He said to her. "You scare me too much to do that."

"Good. I would totally kick your ass." she warned.

"I have no doubt." He said seriously. "I just mean it's a new thing for me. I want this to work so just be patient with me."

"Do you think I'm some sort of relationship expert?" She asked with a laugh. "I've had two boyfriends and one was a high school boyfriend so I don't think that really counts. We'll figure it out together."

"Good." He said with relief.

"I wonder if our phones will stay silent for the rest of the night?" She questioned resting her head on his chest.

"Don't jinx it." He groaned. "This is a night I need."

He looked down and met her eyes and knew what she was thinking.

"You want to sleep don't you?" he asked with a chuckle.

"So badly." She practically cried.

"So do I." he admitted.

He gladly would have gone a few more rounds with her but they tired themselves out and they could finally get a good nights sleep. Both had been running on fumes for weeks, they needed a night that not only they could sleep, but they weren't alone. They could sleep in the comfort of someone's arms. Every night both were haunted by their perspective jobs, Punk looked directly at it while AJ tried to hide it from the rest of the world. It was like she soaked in on the horrific details so nobody else would have to suffer. They needed a night where they weren't alone, were they felt alive and were able to feel someone's heartbeat next to them. This was the perfect to breakaway from the madness that surrounded them.


	8. Paint

**Paint**

* * *

"Thank god you're here!" AJ remarked relieved upon opening the door to her new apartment to see Punk waiting outside. She grabbed him by his wrist and tugged him inside roughly.

"What's wrong? You said it was an emergency." He said glancing around the small apartment that had no bedrooms, but a loft layout. She had an air mattress in the corner, a small round table kitchen table that was more like a side table and bags of clothes in another.

"Which paint do you like better?" She asked pointing to the wall where she had tested three colors.

"Seriously?" He asked her in disbelief. "You called me out of work to ask me about paint?"

"You've been working so much these last two weeks I thought the only way I'd get to see you is if I got arrested." she informed him. "I was going to start randomly slapping people on the street." she teased as he tugged her against her body and kissed her deeply.

"Sorry." He said pulling away.

"Did you catch a break?" She asked him.

"We're testing suspects against the DNA we got." He told her. "We're rounding up suspects, it's a lot."

"I don't mean to keep you from it but you have to need a break." She noted .

"I have." he admitted. "A few random nights a week isn't exactly how I wanted this relationship to begin. I wanted to show you around the City, take you to the best places to eat-"

"That will come in time, after this case." She told him. "I'm not trying to compete with your job or this case but I'm afraid you'll go mad if you don't get a little break, and what's a better break than helping me paint my apartment?"

"I thought I was helping you pick paint, not actually paint it." He groaned.

"Look at the size of this place." She laughed. "It will take two hours- tops."

"I think I have two hours." he smirked not being able to say no to her adorable hopeful face. "Why aren't you working today?"

"I handed in my article before the deadline." She told him as she watched him remove his jacket and shirt so he wouldn't get paint on it. "I got a tip about this story Alan was going to report on and out scooped him." She told him proudly.

"That's my girl." He smirked then walked over to the wall and looked at the paint.

"Which one did you want?" He asked her.

"I like this one." She pointed at the white.

"It's white." He snorted. "That's so boring."

"I mean we could spend two hours painting." She suggested coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his bare waist. "Or, we could do something else." She said kissing over his spine.

"This was a booty call." He laughed letting her kiss over his back.

"So what if it was?" She asked. "We haven't gotten a full night together since our first time."

"We've been together at least three more times." He smirked.

"Are you turning me down?" She laughed.

"Never." He said turning around in her arms. "I'll help you paint this weekend." He offered.

"Ok." She smiled as he reached for her shirt and pulled it over her head.

"Uh-" He muttered halting his movements as he looked around the apartment.

"The air mattress." She said pulling him by both wrists over tot he corner.

"We're going to pop that." He warned her.

"No we won't." She said to him. "It's that or the carpet I haven't had cleaned yet."

"Air mattress it is." He agreed quickly.

* * *

Punk was back in the office a couple of hours later where Kofi was still at his desk.

"AJ ok?" Kofi asked.

"Yea she just needed help with something at her apartment." Punk said sitting down. "Where can I get an air mattress?"

"What?" Kofi asked with a laugh.

"Ape popped hers and he new bed isn't getting there for another week. I can't leave her sleeping on the floor." Punk said opening up his computer.

"Just let her stay with you." Kofi suggested.

"She doesn't want to. She has too much work to do in her place." Punk shrugged.

"Gentlemen." Alan Taylor greeted knocking on their open office door. "I got a tip that you guys have DNA evidence."

"We have nothing to say." Kofi told him.

"You should be outside with the other members of the press." Punk said to him.

"April Mendez is always in and out of here." Alan shrugged and Punk leaned back in his chair amused.

"That's personal, but you already know that." Punk said and Alan again shrugged. "What do you think have on me?" he asked with a laugh. "You think it's against the law for me to date a reporter? You think they'll pull me from the case? Nobody cares about the media, we've got bigger fish to fry."

"I just don't think it's fair that April gets special treatment. I used to be your go to guy." Alan said to him sitting across from his desk. "I'm a more a seasoned reporter and you've known me longer."

"She doesn't get special treatment, but if the opportunity every presents itself she will definitely will." Punk grinned.

"This is what I'm talking about." he laughed.

"This isn't a competition." Kofi added. "These area dead girls. There's no 'out scooping' anybody."

"Tell that to April who just stole my story about the housing projects down town." Alan said to him.

"I didn't tip her off about that." Punk laughed. "She's just good."

"She is! And I respect her and she's more challenging than I ever imagined." Alan smirked. "But I work for the bigger paper. More people read me."

"That hasn't exactly been the case the last few weeks has it?" Punk asked amused.

"I work for the more respectable paper therefor I should get the news first in breaking news on this case." Alan insisted.

"It doesn't work like that." Punk told him sternly. "You're treating this case like a thing- these are dead women. You get briefed when everyone in the media gets briefed."

"Fine." Alan said standing up. "Just know you picking a side today means I won't be helping you guys out anymore either."

"We'll get over it." Punk remarked chuckling as Alan walked out of their office.

"I had know idea journalism was such a cut throat job." Kofi laughed.

"Yea holy crap." Punk mumbled.

"So things with April are good?" Kofi asked.

"I don't want to jinx it but yea." Punk told him.

"Hey." A uniformed officer greeted walking into their office. "We got more clear autopsy results back on the last two victims." he said "Lori Walsh's body had no signs of sexual assault."

"She was the most tortured victim though." Kofi frowned. "Also the only one from Chicago."

"Maybe she kept fighting him." the officer shrugged.

"Wouldn't have stopped him." Punk said to him. "That's weird. Lori Walsh was the only different victim."

"We need to dig into her life." Kofi said to him. "Maybe April can help us out? She does pieces on all the girls."

"She didn't get a chance to do one on Lori, Alan beat her to the punch." Punk told him.

"I can go over and talk to April Mendez." Officer Anderson offered gleefully.

"Go away." Punk said annoyed and he left.

"What do we have on Lori Walsh?" Kofi asked.

"I don't even know." Punk said looking over all the files on his desk.

"There has to be a reason she wasn't raped and she was so brutalized." Kofi said to him.

"It was personal." Punk said back to him. "Isn't this what would we signally call a crime of passion?"

"Yea." Kofi agreed. "So someone she knew?"

"It's all we have." Punk said to him. "Start digging."

* * *

Later that night AJ stopped into work to pick up her laptop, the office was empty and dark but it wasn't that big with to begin with.

"April Mendez?" a man asked walking over to her shared desk.

"Yea." She said looking up at him. "Can I help you?"

"Did I come at a bad time? I don't see anyone else around." the man noted.

"Depends on what you're here for." She said packing her laptop into her bag. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm Bret Walsh." The man greeted and AJ was taken back.

"Lori's brother?" She asked surprised.

"That's right. I was wondering why you blew off our meeting?" He asked.

"You already spoke to Alan Taylor I didn't want to bother you." She said to him.

"Lori was just as much a victim as any of those girls." Bret told her. "She deserved to have you tell her story."

"I just didn't want you to have to relive her murder twice in one day." She frowned. "I apologize."

"I'm not sure if you're just being admirable or you're just a selfish woman who was angry she got beat to the punch." He said honestly and calmly.

"That's not the case." AJ said to him. "I wrote about Lori briefly."

"I want you to write about her." Bret told her.

"I'd love to." She said to him.

"I want in the paper tomorrow." Bret informed her. "She's been swept under the rug and forgotten."

"Tomorrow won't be possible we already went to print." She told him.

"I would have thought someone who was as close to investigation would understand where I'm coming from." Bret argued.

"Of course I do." She said to him. "One of the girls, she was my friend."

"And your boyfriend is the lead Detective on the case." Bret pointed out. "Alan told me that. It must have been nice to find something positive out of this horror."

"My personal life has nothing to do with my job." AJ told him. "I'd love to sit down with you and discuss Lori in depth."

"I'd really like that Ms. Mendez." He said relieved.

"Please, call me April." She insisted.

"Alright April." He smiled. "I hope I didn't interrupt your evening."

"You didn't." She assured him.

"So, it's unethical for me to even ask but since you are so close to this case and not just emotionally but physically because your boyfriend- are there any leads? The news say they have evidence." he asked curiously.

"I only know what the police say at the conferences." She told him honestly. "I don't want to know anymore than what we all now but I do really believe they're very close to getting him."

"He's going to start getting desperate, personal." Bret noted. "It could be a blood bath before it's all over. He knows his back is against a wall."

"Let's just hope the police get him before it gets to that point." AJ said turning out the light on her desk. "Want to talk over coffee?"

"I'd like that, I'll drive." Bret offered.

* * *

Punk and Kofi worked into the morning digging into Lori Walsh's past. By nine in the morning Punk was ready to give a press conference. The FBI wanted Punk to go out there and speak directly to the killer, they wanted him scared and knowing they were one step away from getting him and they really were. Punk could feel it- by the weeks end they would have this guy. He didn't care this would be his biggest arrest in history he just wanted this guy off the street. He want the families and AJ to have the closure they deserved. After speaking for fifteen minutes and taking a few minutes he was back in his office.

"You did good." Kofi said to him and Punk just nodded as he was deep in thought. "What's wrong?"

"April wasn't there." Punk noted. "That's not like her."

"Oh yea." Kofi said thinking about it and Punk grabbed his phone and dialed her number.

"Right to voice mail." Punk said turning his phone off.

"Her phone probably died and she missed her alarm." Kofi shrugged. "I wouldn't worry about it."

"Yea." Punk agreed hesitantly. "It's just not like her that's all. I think I'm going to swing by her place real quick." He said standing up.

"Detective Brooks." Officer Anderson said walking into office. "This was dropped off for you." He said passing Punk an envelope.

"What's that?" Kofi asked.

"I don't know but I really don't have the time for this." Punk groaned using a letter open to open it then scrunched up his face.

"What is it?" Kofi asked standing up and Punk pulled out a lock of hair. "You're getting to him." he said knowing it was from the killer. "We need to test that and see which victim it's from."

"No point." Punk said to him. "There's no roots- this was cut out."

"Cut out?" Kofi asked. "He doesn't cut hair he rips it."

"No but-" Punk stopped and looked at the hair again, which was dark- just like AJ's. "April."

"She had a lock of hair cut out a while ago." Kofi noted.

"She wasn't at the press conference." Punk added. "He has her."

"No." Kofi said not believing it. "No chance-"

"I'm going to her apartment, send uniforms to her office." Punk told him as he rushed out of the office.

* * *

AJ was sitting in a basement in a house she assumed was outside of Chicago given the long car ride.

"What are you waiting for?" Bret asked her. "Start writing." he demanded.

She was in a chair with her ankles taped, tape over her mouth and each wrist was taped down to a chair. She was paralyzed with fear as Bret held her laptop out to her.

"Your fingers can still move." He said yanking her back by her hair. "Do it."

He ripped the tape off of her mouth and the second he did she began to scream for help. He didn't even flinch as he placed the laptop down and just watched her scream her head off.

"No one can hear you." Bret informed her. "Keep screaming, I like it."

"What do you want?" AJ asked him. "You killed your sister-"

"Adopted sister." Bret corrected. "I killed your friend Tiffany too. I read about her on your laptop."

"That was you." She whispered. "You broke into my motel room."

"Twice. The second time I wanted you to be victim number 2 of the evening but you weren't there." Bret shrugged. "You were always with Detective Brooks, the loudmouth asshole who thought he was smarter than I was."

"He's on to you." she warned him.

"He's not." Bret said simply. "He has no idea that while he's slaving away reading things a computer that I'm getting to spend quality time with his new girlfriend. Shame."

"He's closer than you think." She warned him. "If you let me go-"

"You're going to go, but it will be in a body bag." Bret told her casually. "I want you write one of those beautiful articles. The light of the City deserves a decent sendoff."

"You want me to write about myself?" She asked horrified.

"Yes April." Bret grinned. "I want you to write about yourself. I want you to make sure you include the fact that no matter how hard you tried to make light of a horrific story- it always ends badly."

"I don't want to." AJ said shaking her head.

"We have days together April." Bret reminded her. "By the time Brooks figures out that it's me and that much you were right on, you'll already be dead. I would have already had my with you for your days, hurt you in ways you didn't even think was possible. Bones are going to crack that you didn't even know existed." he told her calmly. "Write." He demanded. "There's nothing more poetic than writing your own obituary."

* * *

Punk checked her apartment then drove over to her office where uniformed officers told him she wasn't.

"She was in last night." the editor of the paper told Punk. "She called me at nine before I left and told me she'd be in for her laptop and it's gone so she came in."

"Are there camera's in here?" Punk asked.

"No." The editor said to him. "There's one outside but it's not the best quality."

"We're going to need that." Punk told him and he nodded.

"Of course! Whatever you need." the editor told him and an officer walked off the editor.

"Anything?" Kofi asked.

"It's like she disappeared into thin air." Punk said to him. "Just like the other girls."

"We'll find her." Kofi promised him.

"We have a small window." Punk said to him. "He keeps them for four days max, except for Lori Walsh."

"This is his finally victim." Kofi told him. "He knows we're close-"

"Still not close enough!" Punk yelled. "April is smart and diligent! She wouldn't just get in some strangers car!"

"So it's someone she knew and that list is a whole hell of a lot shorter than the other girls." Kofi said to him. "Who would April go of with?"

"Besides me?" Punk asked. "I don't think anyone. She takes cabs."

"We checked her phone records, she took a cab here last night but didn't take one back. We called the company and they said they were waiting for but she called and told them to leave." Kofi told him. "So someone she trusted must have offered her a ride."

"Unless she was working a case of her own I can't picture her just getting into somebody's car." Punk said to him.

"We'll search her computer." Kofi said to him.

"She took it with her." Punk said to him. "And her phone is so old we'll never get a signal off of it."

"She didn't mention what she was working on?" Kofi asked him.

"We made a deal to never discuss work." Punk told him. "Her computer." He said to himself.

"Didn't you just say she has it with her?" Kofi asked.

"Yea and if she was working on something it would have been on, it's a brand new laptop and it's from the office here so there's a tracker in it." Punk told him rushing towards the editors office.


	9. Better Run

**Better Run**

* * *

It had to have been at least a full 24 hours since AJ had been with Bret. She was still refusing to type and he was in turn refusing to feed her. She wouldn't give into his demands. She knew she'd be dead regardless.

"Alright Miss. Mendez, how far did you get?" Bret asked walking down the steps of the damp basement. He turned the laptop to face him and laughed. "Fuck you?" He asked reading the words she typed. "You are a feisty little thing."

"I won't give into your demands." AJ informed him. "If you want to kill me do it."

"I do so much more than that." He said placing his hand on her thigh and rubbing it. "The girls have loved me. They screamed so loud and I don't think it was out of fear. You and I both know you're going to die, the choice of how painful it's going to be is up to you."

"Why are you doing this?" She asked him. "Tell me why you killed all those girls- your sister-"

"She wasn't really my sister." Bret told her freely. "But she also figured me out. Found my collection."

"Collection?" AJ asked.

"Hair." he said to her. "Your hair smelled amazing. I wonder if it still does?" he asked leaning over and burying his nose in her hair causing her to freeze in fear. "Beautiful."

"If you let me go-" She began.

"You're way too smart to think that will ever happen." Bret smirked. "I like having the power of over women. Women who had turned me down every time I spoke to them."

"That's why you killed them?" She asked.

"Rejection burns." he said to her. "Stuck up bitches coming into my City who don't belong turning me down."

"That's pretty senseless." She said honestly.

"Passion is a very strong emotion Miss. Mendez." Bret said to her. "I was very disappointed when Alan Taylor came to see me and not you. That was my sure fire way to get you."

"Why me?" She asked.

"Why not? Out of town girl, who rejected me in every single article she ever read. It didn't bother me much until I realized more people were reading your articles then the Tribune." Bret noted. "Then that arrogant boyfriend of yours really pushed me. Fuck him for thinking I couldn't outsmart him one more time."

"So are you going to start writing or are we going to move onto something else?" he asked placing his hand between her thighs.

"I'll write." She said quickly and he smiled.

"Do I disgust you that much?" he asked kissing her cheek.

"Yes." She said without even thinking about it.

"Don't get too cocky." He warned her smiling. "I'm going to get a taste of you eventually."

"I need my wrists free." She told him. "I can't type like this." She said to him.

"I'll tell you what." He began. He took the tape off of her wrists and then taped the wrists together. "That should be easier for you. I'll be right there, shaving." He said pointing to the small sink. "Don't try anything. I'll kill you and fuck after if I have to."

"Shaving?" She asked.

"Yea, I've got to look my best for a big two night event." He said to her. "Your boyfriend has a scratchy beard, I'll feel like silk when I'm in-between your thighs." He kissed the tip of her nose and walked across the room.

AJ watched as Bret placed shaving cream on his face, AJ opened up her web browser on her computer...

* * *

Punk was anxiously pacing around his office as they waited to get something off of her laptop.

"You're making me nervous." Kofi said watching his computer waiting for something to happen.

"Good." He said to him. "She's been gone almost 24 hours. Do you know how damage could have been done to her? How much time we are losing?"

"She's smart. She's worked closely with this case, she knows how to handle herself." Kofi told him.

"She's a 100lbs and this guy we've estimated well over 200." Punk told him. "She can outsmart him but she can't out fight him."

"There's a hit!" Kofi yelled and Punk rushed over to the computer. "It's in Cherryville-"

"That's about an hour out of the City." Punk said writing the address down. "Get the uniformed officers ready."

"The feds-" Kofi began.

"Fuck them." Punk said to him. "They'll want to wait for another body. April doesn't have time."

"Alright." Kofi said grabbing his gun.

"That house." Punk said typing it in. "It's owned by Richard Walsh."

"Richard Walsh?" Kofi asked.

"Lori Walsh's adopted father." Punk told him.

"He's dead." Kofi noted.

"It was left to Bret and Lori." Punk told him.

"Bret Walsh." Kofi said to him as it all hit him.

"Bret Walsh." Punk confirmed. "He also drives a dark SUV."

"Same one spotted outside April's job two nights ago." Kofi added.

"Holy shit, he put himself right into this investigation." Punk said to him.

"Why April?" Kofi asked.

"Why not? Out of towner and didn't shine any light on him. She didn't even write about Lori because Alan beat her to the punch." Punk told him. "Stealing her laptop a month ago was about getting an insider look at the women he killed, probably built himself up more and more."

"Getting off on those stories." Kofi agreed.

"We need to go." Punk said grabbing his gun and both charged out of the office.

* * *

"This is gold." Bret grinned reading her article almost an hour after she started it. "I can turn back on your blog." He told her. "I'll post your picture and this piece and imagine the horror? The killer naming his victim before she was even discovered to be missing?"

"You don't think anybody realizes I'm gone?" She asked him. "That's why you picked girls from out of town, nobody realized they were gone. I have a job and I have a boyfriend. A Detective boyfriend." She added and he rolled his eyes.

"He's very caught up in his case. I saw his little conference the morning after I took you." he said to her. "He seemed totally fine to me."

"If he had a press conference he's going to realize I wasn't there. I'm always there. I have a routine." She told him.

"It'll be too late." He told her simply. "I'm going to have to speed up the process with you."

"You said-" She began.

"I lied." He said closing the laptop and AJ prayed someone was checking her work laptop and got it in enough time.

"But-" She began and he cut her feet free.

"You think I'd want to touch you?" he asked in disbelief. "You're as tainted as my sister was!" He yelled throwing her onto the hard floor. "You're so full of yourself! The way you wrote about yourself like you're some kind of hero! You're absolutely revolting."

AJ began to crawl towards the door but he grabbed her by her hair.

"I don't do this inside." He whispered into her ear and began to drag her up the stairs.

AJ was screaming loudly and wriggling but her strength was no match for his. She couldn't believe this was how she was going to die. The same way that Tiffany did. She came to Chicago to help find this killer, not end up his last victim. And although she kept thinking about Tiffany it was Punk who was really the first thing on her mind. She had finally found who she felt was her perfect match and now she wasn't going to get a chance to even get to experience love. She knew she'd fall in love with Punk and everyday excited her with spending more time with him.

"Don't move." A voice warned as AJ was being dragged across the kitchen floor to the backdoor, but somebody was already in the kitchen.

"Phil?" She asked unable to turn her head to look at him.

"Shut up." Bret hissed yanking her hair harder.

"Let her go or I will shoot you." Punk said simply. "But I know you don't want me to shoot you, you want to have your day in court and in front of the cameras."

"How did you find this place?" Bret questioned.

"What's it going to be?" Punk asked.

"Well, I was planning on gutting your girlfriend like the pig that she is." Bret said calmly. "She's a bit of a pain in the ass."

"Don't let him hurt me." AJ pleaded.

"Are you going to let me hurt her?" Bret asked Punk. "You've been waiting to put a bullet in me for months and yet here you are, frozen."

"I'm trying to give you a chance to have your five minutes of fame." Punk said to him. "This place is surrounded and you're not getting out of here. It's either cuffs or a body bag."

"What about wearing your girlfriends insides?" Bret asked seriously. "One last victim. A cops girlfriend, a nosy reporter, a smug selfish-"

"Five second to decide." Punk said growing angry.

"You're hurting me." AJ cried out feeling the grip on her hair getting tighter.

"That's the point." Bret said keeping his eyes on Punk. "When I first say you on TV I knew you were a pussy." he said to Punk with a laugh. "I knew you'd never have the guts to pull the trigger-"

A shot rang out and Bret fell to the floor holding his arm.

"He's down!" Punk yelled turning Bret onto his back and cuffing his hands behind his back.

"My arm!" Bret yelled.

"Shut the fuck up." Punk spat as other officers ran in.

"Phil!" she yelled as he walked over to her and helped her up.

"Are you-" He stopped when she wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you." She whispered as her body shook.

"You're ok." He said already knowing and kissed the top of her head.

"April there's a medic outside for you." Kofi said pulling her away from Punk.

"No!" She yelled.

"It's alright, give us a minute." Punk said to Kofi and pulled AJ back into his arms. "You ok?"

"Yes." She said. "I got in his car but I didn't know he was the killer he wanted to talk about his sister and then he kept driving and he hit me-"

"Let me see." He said tilting her head seeing a bruised cheek. "How bad does it hurt?"

"I'm numb." She admitted. "You should get back to work. You've been waiting for this moment for a long time. It's time you reap the benefits of months of sleepless nights."

"I'm where I'm supposed to be." He said to her. "I'm not leaving your side."

"You don't have to." She said to him. "I was a little shook up but I'm alright."

"You need to learn to let someone else take care of you." Punk said to her. "I want the medics to check you out though."

"They're going to make sure he doesn't get out, right?" she asked.

"Of course." he said to her. "He's done. He's going to jail for life."

"I can't believe I got into his car." She said in disbelief.

"You didn't know." He reminded her. "You couldn't have known."

"He was angry with me. He didn't just walk into that office he had to have been waiting for me- I should have known better." She said kicking herself.

"What did he do with you?" Punk asked quietly pulling her aside so nobody would hear her. "Tell me everything. If there are things you want left out I'll understand that and cover but I have to know."

"He bought me here and tied me up. He wanted me to write my own obituary." She told him. "I refused. He left me down in the basement and I wasn't going to write it but he was touching me and he said he would-" she stopped and shook her head. "He said he'd rape me and I got scared-"

"Did he?" Punk asked firmly and completely professionally.

"No." she assured him and he was relieved.

"Thank god." he said throwing his head back.

"After I wrote it he knew his time was running up and he was just going to kill me." She told him. "You showed up. I know you don't believe in luck but I do. I was so lucky today."

"Yea you were." He had to agree.

"We really need her to get checked out." An FBI agent said walking over to them. "We agree you should do the perp walk with Walsh, you earned it."

"You really have." She agreed.

"I'm going to stay with April." He said not taking his eyes off of hers. "Let Kofi do it, he worked just as hard as I did."  
"Alright." The agent said to him.

"You ready to get checked out?" he asked her.

"Yea." She said resting against his chest and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and walked her out of the house.

* * *

AJ was in the police station after being looked over by doctors and given the all clear. She had bruised a cheek but that was it. She walked away from this extremely lucky, even Punk had to admit that. He had a lot of work to do at the station but he missed bringing Bret, the press conference and all the glory. It was a moment that would have elevated his career for sure and he'd go down a local hero, instead he skipped it all to be with her. She would never forget that.

"You should have done the press conference at least." She said as he walked into his office.

"I was occupied." He said simply. He had no regrets. "Did you call your parents?"

"I did. They have no idea what went on and I'm not going to worry them." She told him.

"You're not ready to run back to New Jersey are you?" He asked and she scoffed.

"No chance." She said to him as she typed on her laptop.

"What are you writing?" He asked.

"I'm working." she told him.

"Ape you just went through a horrible ordeal." he groaned. "Take the night off."

"I can't." She said to him. "This needs to be in by 11." She told him.

"It's already 10." He pointed out.

"I'm almost done." She said to him.

"An exclusive on yourself?" he teased.

"On you." She corrected.

"Don't write about him." He groaned.

"I am. You found him. You did all the work and people are going to know it. Millions of people are going to be waiting for my article, a journalist who had a one-on-one with the most lethal serial killer of our time. Instead they're going to read about the local Detective that saved her and bought this man to justice." she smiled brightly. "You deserve some of the credit."

"You deserve the credit. You lead us right to you and him." He insisted.

"You would have found me regardless." She said confidently. "Have you see Bret?"

"I have." He said to her.

"He seemed very interested in you." AJ informed him.

"That's what got you kidnapped." He pointed out.

"No. I got kidnapped because you were right all along, he was watching the media closely and he knew about my connection to Tiffany and the way I ignored him in all of my pieces pissed him off." she said to him.

"I'm just glad you're ok." He said honestly. "That was him who broke into your motel the first time."

"And the second." She told him. "He was looking for me. I think the fact that you kept showing up there scared him off. I'd probably be dead."

"I don't want to think about this anymore." He admitted rubbing his face with his hands.

"So now that this case is over what are you going to do with all your free time?" She asked curiously.

"I'm probably going to work all the other cases that I moved to the back burner." He said to her. "There's always work to be done."

"The life of a heroic police Detective." She smirked.

"Stop calling me that." He said to her. "And please don't write an article."

"Not only am I going to write it but I'd like an exclusive." She said to him eagerly.

"No comment." He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"You're lucky you're cute." She said seriously.

"I don't do what I do for fame or credit I do it because it's my job and it's the right thing." He said to her.

"Oh! Can I quote you on that?" She asked anxiously and he glared at her.

"Detective Brooks." Alan Taylor greeted walking into his office.

"Why do you think it's ok to walk in and out of my office freely?" Punk asked him.

"I just came to check on April." Alan said looking over to her. "And to apologize."

"You're not getting an exclusive with me." AJ snorted as she typed at her laptop.

"April has had a long night." Punk warned Alan. "Just go."

"I'm not here as a reporter." Alan assured him. "I know one of the reasons April was taken was because of her relationship with you, one he figured out from me."

"That is true." AJ said glaring at him. "Apologize." She said simply and Punk smirked at her.

"I apologize." Alan said trying not to laugh at her demeanor. She didn't want an apology, she just wanted him to humbled herself.

"Write in tomorrows paper how I'm a better journalist." She told him and he let out a laugh.

"That's not happening." Alan said to her amused. "But you are a fun one I'll tell you that."

"Worth a shot." She shrugged.

"Are you done?" Punk asked him.

"I was hoping to get some quotes from you." Alan said to him.

"He has no comment." AJ answered looking over to her boyfriend glaring at him.

"You heard the lady." Punk shrugged.

"I hope you plan on staying in town." Alan said to AJ. "I think you and are going to have quite the rivalry."

"I do plan on staying." She said to him.

"You did great on this case but with it being over, we'll see what you're really made of." Alan said to her.

"I like a challenge." She grinned. "Bye Alan."

"Bye Alan." Punk said firmer nodding for him to leave.

"Good night guys." he said and left the office.

"You're really staying?" he asked. "You'd think a crazed killer would scare you right out of town."

"Nope." She said to him. "I like Jersey and where I lived but I'll never get to write about anything exciting there. I'm also kind of fond of you." She shrugged.

"You want to finish your article so we can get out of here?" he asked her.

"Want to give me a quote to speed it up?" She asked back and he laughed tiredly.

"Ok." He said leaning forward and her eyes widened anxiously. "I want to go home with my girlfriend and sleep for two days straight."

"That's not a real quote." She groaned sitting back and went back to typing.

"No but it's a request." He said to her.

"Fine." She said to him. "Ten minutes, quick stop at the office and we're done."

* * *

Ten minutes later and pit stop at her job AJ was at Punk's apartment. She didn't have anywhere to sleep with them breaking her air mattress the other day and for the most part she didn't want to be alone right now anyway.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" She asked him and he nodded.

"Of course." he said to her walking over to the lining closet and pulling out two towels. "Here."

"I don't have anything to wear." She said to him.

"I've got plenty of sweats." He said to her. "Take whatever you want." He said pointing to his bedroom. "Do you want food?"

"I don't think I could eat." She admitted.

"You haven't eaten in two days." He reminded her.

"I'll try. Order whatever you want." She said to him and he nodded.

As soon as AJ had a moment to herself she raced over to the toilet and hurled right into it. She felt herself begin to panic. She was finally able to feel the horror she went through. Her mom always said she did this, she put on a brave face and buried her feelings so she could deal with it herself. She always felt the need to be strong in front of everybody but finally with a moment alone she could let herself feel. She picked herself up off the floor and turned on the shower as she sobbed into her hand quietly so Punk wouldn't hear. She made sure the shower was burning hot before opening the glass door and stepping inside of it.

Punk realized AJ forgot clothes and opened the bathroom door leave her a pair of sweat pants and a Cubs t-shirt when he heard her crying in the shower. How could he not see how upset she truly was? The glass doors were steamed over but he could tell she was sitting and crying into her knees. Punk may not have been a relationship expert but he knew he couldn't stand to hear her crying. He quickly removed his clothes and opened the glass door startling her at first.

AJ was so ashamed he saw her crying and quickly hid her face. He stepped into the shower fully and turned on some cold water since it was way too hot and he was afraid they'd both burn.

"I'm ok." She said looking up at him. "I'll just be a few more minutes-" She began but Punk placed his hands on her arms and lifted her to her feet. He kissed her cheek and she buried her face into his chest and cried into it.

"Let it out Ape." He encouraged rubbing her back.

The water hit them as he held her for a good ten minutes as she just sobbed. He didn't think any less of her for crying. He knew she handled this all to well. Nobody walks away from something like that without a few scars. Especially someone like AJ who came from a small town and probably never even witnessed anything so violent.

"It's alright, I've got you." He promised her and she held onto him tighter.

"Thank you." She said a few minutes later and looking up at him with the saddest eyes he had ever seen.

"Don't thank me." He said to her.

AJ gently cupped his face and saw he was just as devastated as she was. She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him urgently. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he lifted her up so her legs were wrapped his waist. He pressed his own back to the wall as they kissed intensely for a few minutes. Punk slid down the shower until he was sitting and AJ was on her knees straddling him. She moved her hips over him and he lined himself up as she slowly sunk onto him and took him completely.

Before they began to move they kissed more and just enjoyed being connected. There was a time earlier today that both thought they wouldn't get this opportunity again. With the hot steam and the hot action AJ was almost light headed and pulled away from the kiss as she began to roll her hips into him. Punk's hands were on her hips and his mouth was watering. Everything with AJ was always so intense.

"Touch me." She whispered against his lips after ten minutes of movement.

Punk's hand moved between their bodies and he began to massage her clit for her while she pushed towards her own release. She was so beautiful. He had only known her a short time but he knew when she was close to an orgasm. She was right on the edge and he quickly used his strength to push his weight up into her causing her to scream out in pleasure. She dropped her head against his shoulder as he took control and pushed her into the bliss she was desperately seeking.

After she came he eased her off of himself and began to stroke himself but AJ stopped him and kissed his lips as she began to stroke him. She lowered her head and took him into her mouth. She couldn't have been comfortable on her hands and knees but she looked so hot. Her head bobbed up and down her mouth and hand worked in sync until he finally came. He was in awe as she took every drop of him.

"Thank you." She said to him and pressed her lips to his.

* * *

After the shower she dried off and changed in his room while he waited for the pizza they ordered. Once the food arrived he went to get her and found her sound asleep in his bed under the covers. He didn't want to wake her but he also wanted her to eat, she had to. He stepped into the room and pushed her slightly damp hair out of her face and she opened her eyes and smiled when she saw him.

"Food is here." He whispered. "Can you eat a slice at least?"

"For you I will." She said unwilling to move from the bed.

"You want to eat in bed?" He asked her and she nodded. "I don't really eat in the bed."

"I've noticed you're a bit of a neat freak." She smirked.

"Just a tad." he agreed.

"But I'm really tired. I don't think I can get up." She admitted with a sigh.

"I'll bring you a slice." He said giving in. He had a feeling he'd be giving into her a lot.

"Thank you." She said to him. "And I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" he asked confused.

"For breaking down like that- I'm not normally like that. I usually keep it together better." She assured him.

"Don't ever apologize for that. You're human and I'm sure there will be a time where I need you to return the favor." He said to her.

"And I'll be there for you." She promised.

"I know you will." He said to her. "You don't have to hide how you're feeling from me. I'd never judge you."

"I judge me." She admitted.

"You're a little too hard on yourself." He said seriously and leaned over and kissed the top of her head before getting up and getting her food. She smiled as she watched him walk away, having someone take care of her for once was a nice change.

* * *

 **A/N: Bad guy has been captured but still so much more to come. So much potential more drama. Stay tuned! Thanks for your reviews guys!**


	10. Big Steps

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I agree on the killer case being rushed but I didn't want to have the entire story revolve around just one case. With Punk being a Detective and AJ being an investigator reporter there are going to be a lot of cases coming up. They'll be separate but of course they'll cross paths. I also wanted Punk to catch this guy to solidify him being as good as Detective as I have written him. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews again! :)**

* * *

 **Big Steps**

* * *

Two days later and the case was still front page news. Bret Walsh was the most talked about man not only in Chicago but the country. He was getting all that fame he longed for, along with his share of crazy female groupies. AJ was trying her best to move past it all. She would worry about this once the case went to trial. Right now she was taking a mental break and focusing on making Chicago her home.

"I don't know." AJ said looking at the couch that was in front of the window.

"Can you figure it out?" Punk asked holding one hand while Kofi held the other.

"Yea this is heavy." Kofi groaned.

"Against that wall." She pointed and they carried the couch to the wall and dropped it.

"That's perfect." She said to them happily.

"I need to get going now. Don't want to be late for dinner." Kofi said grabbing his jacket.

"Thank you." She smiled kissing his cheek.

"Anything for you." Kofi winked then waved at Punk as he walked out the door.

"You like it?" she asked him.

"I would have preferred you put a bed in here and not a couch." He admitted eyeing the small apartment.

"The couch pulls out." She shrugged. "What if I have company one night, you want me to entertain guests in bed?" She asked arching a brow.

"Excellent point." He agreed seriously. "I love this couch. And it's big! You never have to take the bed out."

"Yea." She laughed. "And thank you for painting the place for me." She said to him.

"I have some free time." he shrugged.

"So for Thanksgiving what are you doing?" She asked him.

"Nothing." He shrugged. "I was thinking you and I would figure something out."

"You're not going to see your parents?" She asked him.

"Nah, they're going to be in London visiting family." he told her.

"You have family in London?" She asked in awe.

"My aunt and uncle live out there." He said to her. "Are you going to see your parents?"

"They did invite me." She admitted sitting on the couch next to him. "They invited you too."

"Oh." He said nervously scratching the back of his head.

"I'm not going to go if you don't and I completely understand if you don't want to go." She assured him. "We haven't been dating long and you've been working a lot."

"I have to check with work." He said to her. "But if I can't go you should still go."

"I don't want to spend Thanksgiving away from you." She told him bluntly. "If you can't go or don't want to we'll just stay here and I'll attempt to cook something."

"I usually work but I'll see." He said to her. "I'll let you know by the end of the week."

"Great." She said standing up and kissing him.

"So you told your parents about me?" He asked curiously.

"I told my mom." She told him. "And I"m sure she told my dad, I don't really talk to him a lot on the phone. Did you not mention me to your parents? I know you and your mommy talk everyday." She teased.

"I am close to them, nothing wrong with that." He laughed. "But no I haven't."

"Really?" She asked surprised, she wasn't expecting that response.

"It's not personal it's just I don't discuss my private life with my parents." He shrugged.

"It's ok." She said simply. "I understand."

"It's really not a bad thing." He insisted. "I just didn't bring it up. We talk or like five minutes, she calls to make sure I'm still alive."

"We are together right?" She asked him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"We're in a relationship together are we not? We're not seeing other people?" She asked.

"We're not seeing other people." Punk said to her. "If I tell my mom about you she will haunt me everyday asking me about you."

"What's wrong with that?" She asked.

"It'll be annoying." he said seriously.

"I just feel like I jumped the gun by inviting you to New Jersey for the holiday." She admitted.

"My parents are coming in for Christmas and I was hoping to convince you to spend it with me." He said to her. "But if you want to go to Jersey I understand that."

"No. One holiday a year is painful enough." She said simply then it hit her. Was she really ready for Punk to meet her parents? She knew how it would end. Her dad falling down drunk and her mom just smiling pretending it was completely normal.

"You alright?" He frowned.

"Yea totally." she said brushing it off.

"Alright well I was hoping tomorrow night you'd let me take you out to dinner?" He asked hopefully.

"Yea? Where to?" She asked happily.

"Somewhere nice. Real menus, waiters, the whole package." He told her and she blushed. "I love making you blush."

"What time?" she asked shyly.

"6 sharp?" he asked.

"Ok." She smiled and he kissed her.

"I have to head into work and finish my reports. I'll see you tomorrow." He said to her.

"Bye." She waved shyly as he walked out the door. He still gave her butterflys.

* * *

The next day Punk took the opportunity to dress for his date at work since he was there later than he thought.

"I'm going to be fucking late." he muttered pulling his blazer on over his dress shirt. He left the top few buttons opened, just enough so you can get a glimpse of his chest tattoo.

"Nice." Kofi remarked.

"Why are you always here?" Punk asked annoyed as he adjusted his sleeves.

"Hot date?" Kofi asked.

"Yea you could say that." Punk grinned. "Taking April to Gino's."

"How did you get reservations there?" Kofi asked stunned.

"Walked in a hold up there when I was beat cop, Gino guaranteed me a table there anytime I wanted." Punk told him.

"So things are getting serious?" Kofi asked.

"It's been a few weeks." Punk said to him. "Like I said before, I'm just trying to do this right."

"Keep it up, happiness looks good on you." Kofi told him.

"She invited me to New Jersey for Thanksgiving." Punk confided.

"Are you going?" Kofi asked.

"I told her I might be working." Punk told him.

"We worked it last year, we're not doing it this year." Kofi reminded him. "But of course you remembered that."

"It seems like a big step." Punk admitted.

"What else do you have to do?" Kofi asked. "You should go."

"It's just weird. I've never flew out of town to meet my girlfriends parents." Punk said to him.

"You like April?" He asked Punk.

"She's amazing." Punk remarked fondly.

"Then you should go. Get it out of the way early on." Kofi said to him. "Is she close to her parents? I'm surprised they didn't fly down after she was kidnapped."

"I don't think they're all that close. I know she's not close to her dad." Punk said to him.

"So going back home might not be easy for her, she might need the moral support." Kofi said to him. "Especially since it's her first holiday without her best friend."

"You're good at the guilt trip." Punk said to him.

"I'm not trying to guilt you, I'm just saying it won't be an easy holiday for her." Kofi suggested. "And I'm sure you've piled up a few personal days. But hey, April is a smart brave girl- I'm sure she doesn't need you to support her. I get you're afraid of commitment but she didn't ask to marry you she asked you to hold her hand during probably a really bad time."

"When you put it that way." He muttered. "I have to go."

"Have fun!" Kofi yelled after him.

* * *

At dinner Punk couldn't keep his eyes off of AJ. A tight black cocktail dress, her hair down straight, light makeup and a pair of converse- that was his favorite part.

"I want to eat it all." AJ said as her eyes took in the menu.

"Have it all." he told her. He didn't pick up his menu once. "So uh- I'm free Thanksgiving."

"Really?" She asked stunned.

"Yea. I can take a few days." he told her.

"Well we can do something here because it turns out I can't take the time." she said quickly. "How is their veal parm?"

"What do you mean you can't take the time? You can send it your work from your computer." He said to her. "You seemed dead set on going."

"I'd love to go, but I have to work." She said to him. "Oh! I wonder how the-"

"Ape." He smirked and she looked over her menu to him. "Hi."

"Hi." She smiled.

"What do I do for a living?" he asked her.

"You're a detective." She responded nervously, she knew where this was going.

"And I'm detecting that you're lying to me." He said to her. "Is this about me not telling my parents about you? Because I am-"

"No." She said closing her menu. "It sounded like a good idea at the time I was asked because unlike you- I'm proud of you."

"I am proud of you." he said a little annoyed. "Don't turn this into something it's not. Why don't you want me to go with you now?"

"My family is different." She told him. "I just don't want you to think different of me."

"That's not possible." He smirked. "I plan on being with you Ape so I'd like to meet your family at some point. Your dad isn't going to scare me away."

"How did you know he was the reason?" She asked.

"I'm a Detective." He again reminded her. "Let's go and get it over with it. This is a big step for me too and I want to take it."

"Ok." She said to him. "But you've been warned."

"I get it." he smirked.

"I don't know if I want a dinner or just to skip to the dessert." She admitted looking at the menu again.

"Dessert is back at my place." He told her and she grinned.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked innocently.

"I have plenty of good food there. Whip cream." he began. "Strawberries, cherries..."

"Yea sounds better at your place." She agreed.

* * *

After they ordered their food they chatted a bit more about going to New Jersey and the few cases Punk was working. It was the perfect opportunity to drop a bomb on him.

"Anything new on the Bret Walsh case?" She asked.

"He plead guilty. He's being sentenced. There's nothing new." He said to her simply. "Why?" he asked.

"It's funny because you remember Alan Taylor?" She asked and he rolled his eyes.

"What are you getting at Ape?" he asked. "You know I remember him."

"Well he's been trying to get in to interview Bret." She told him.

"Why would he want to?" Punk snorted as he ate his pasta dish.

"Everyone is trying to get in to interview him." She informed him.

"The only reason he's agreeing to any interview is because he loves fame, anyone who agrees to it just giving him exactly what he wants." Punk told her.

"Yea." She said playing with the food on her dish. "His lawyer called my editor actually."

"Why?" he asked genuinely confused.

"He wants to sit down with me." She told him and he laughed. "Why are you laughing?"

"Of course he wants to sit down with you." Punk remarked. "Just another way to torture you since he didn't get a chance to do it physically."

"He likes the way I write." She said to him and Punk licked his lips as he smiled.

"You don't truly believe that a man who watched you and abducted you wants to sit down with you because he likes how you write? Guys like him want to be on TV, they want Katie Couric or Oprah to interview them, not a small time journalist." Punk said to her.

"I know that." She laughed with a wave of her hand.

"You told his attorney no, didn't you?" He asked starting to get worried.

"No. I didn't respond at all." She told him. "My boss wants me to do it."

"Tell your boss to find somebody else." Punk said to her. "This guy murdered your friend, there's no reason for you to have sit across from him and give him something he wants."

"My boss really wants me to do it." AJ said to him.

"Do you want to do it?" He asked her. "You built your career out here but fighting against the media machine and not giving him any mention. Do you want to turn your back on that?"

"Do you not want me to do it?" She asked.

"We made a deal at the start of this to not interfere with each others careers and I'm keeping my word." He told her. "If you want my opinion? No I wouldn't do it but you have to do what's best for you."

"I don't want to but my job can be on the line." She said to him.

"If you get fired for not wanting to sit down with your abductor then fuck your boss." he said bluntly.

"He said I'd be on TV too, they'd want to film it but I don't want to be on TV." She said to him.

"You're beautiful and would look amazing on TV." He said to her. "Just not in a jail interviewing some monster."

"I'd rather just write." she admitted.

"So just write. You're the most talked about journalist in Chicago right now, if your boss lets you go you'll get another job in five minutes." He assured her. "You need to do what makes you comfortable."

"I just kind of regret not asking him about Tiffany." She admitted.

"What would you want to know?" Punk asked. "What do you think he would tell you about her? Her last words? How much she cried?"

"Yea." She whispered looking down at her food.

"He would have tortured you with stories." He said reaching across the table and grabbing her hand. "You have all the good memories with her don't taint them with the story of her death."

"You're right." She said to him.

"I'm always right." He replied seriously.

"I won't get any answers from him." She said to him.

"I don't know why you thought you would. The man thrives on mind games." He reminded her. "You don't need to put yourself through anymore. You can move on now. Your closure for Tiffany will come the day he's sentenced."  
"The day he dies is more like it." She replied coldly.

"That day will come when he's in prison because he will never see the light of day again." he assured her.

* * *

Later that evening it was only nine and AJ was passed out cold in his bed. They had dessert back at his place just like he promised and they went on for two hours until both were spent. He looked at the woman sleeping next to him and realized he was in love with her already. When she mentioned going to see Bret Walsh his stomach dropped. He didn't want her to be that close to such a cold and calculating man again. He didn't want to have to pry her off of the shower floor again or listen to her cry. He kissed her bare shoulder before carefully getting out of the bed and getting dressed. He grabbed his cellphone and closed the bedroom door behind him.

"Hi mom." He greeted as soon as she answered.

"Hi honey." She greeted enthusiastically. "I haven't heard from you today I was worried."

"I'm good." He said to her. "I'm actually really good." he told her.

"That's good to hear." She said happily. "I read the most amazing article about you online. You didn't mention you were the arresting officer of that awful man."

"Yea." Punk said to her. "What article did you read?"

"It was in the Sentinel." She told him. "They've gotten some good journalists lately."

"The article you're referring to was written by the woman who was kidnapped by Bret Walsh." he told her.

"Oh, is she alright?" His mother asked concerned.

"She's great. Actually she was a little biased when writing that article." He told her.

"You saved her life." His mother laughed. "Of course she was a bit biased."

"No it's more than that and actually she's really smart. She lead me right to him." He told her. "She signed on her computer and kept herself alive long enough for me to get to her."

"You seem fond of her." his mother noted.

"We've been dating." He told her. "Before she was kidnapped actually."

"You're dating?" His mother gasped. "You never talk about your girlfriends."

"This one is different, she's special." he confirmed. "I think she was a little hurt I didn't mention her to you."

"Why wouldn't you?" She asked.

"I don't know, I guess I didn't want to jinx it but I'm not worried about that anymore." he said to her.

"What is she like?" His mother asked anxiously. "Is she a blonde?" she almost cringed.

"No." Punk laughed. "She has dark long beautiful hair."

"And she's clearly very smart, I love the way she writes- she's passionate." His mother noted.

"That she is." Punk agreed. "She's a bit of pain in the pass." He laughed.

"I like her already." His mother told him seriously.

"You'll really like her when you meet her." Punk told her.

"I even get to meet her?" she asked stunned.

"I know you and dad are coming for Christmas and I invited her. I hope you don't mind." he said to her.

"No! And if we weren't going to London for Thanksgiving we'd fly out then." She told him.

"I'm going to meet her family in New Jersey on Thanksgiving actually." He told her.

"You're meeting the family?" She asked slowly. "Where is my son and what have you done with him?"

"It's still me." He told her.

"I'm so glad you met someone." She said to him. "Is she funny?"

"She thinks she is. She laughs at her own jokes a lot." He said and his mom laughed. "She's a real good girl."

"I can tell. You wouldn't settle for anything less than the best." His mom told him. "Your father is going to faint when he hears about this."

"I can't stay on long but I just wanted you to know." he told her.

"It makes me very happy to know you have someone with you there and you're not alone." She said to him. "And to hear you happy makes me ecstatic. I don't know if I can wait until Christmas to meet her."

"You're going to have to." He said to her. "I'll talk to you soon."

"Yes you will. I love you." she said.

"Love you too." He told her then hung up.

"I wasn't eavesdropping." AJ said and he looked behind him and saw her standing by the door. "But I was going to the bathroom. You don't think my jokes are funny?" she asked sweetly and he laughed. "You didn't have to call your mom I didn't mean to pressure you."

"You didn't. I should have told her a while ago." He said to her. "I've just been selfishly keeping you to myself."

"I don't mind." She teased walking over to him.

"You were just passed out cold." He laughed as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm a light sleeper." She shrugged.

"That it? Are you sure you're just not thinking of other things?" He asked her.

"I had no idea that dating a Detective meant I'd never have a single private thought." She remarked.

"I could say the same thing about dating an investigator reporter." He shot back.

"I had a message from my boss. He wants my answer in the morning." She told him.

"It's up to you, but you already know how I feel about it." He said to her. "You're a smart girl, you'll make the choice that's right for you."

"I don't want to do it." She told him. "But my boss really made it clear to me in that message that he wants me to do it."

"Don't let anyone pressure you into anything. Any paper out here would snatch you up." He reminded her.

"I don't want to think about that anymore." She said grabbing his hands and walking backwards toward the bedroom. "It's still really early..."

"That it is." he agreed.

"And I want to thank you for that amazing dinner...again." She said biting on her bottom lip teasingly.

"I'll take you to dinner every night if you thank me twice like this." He said to her.

"It's so early you might get a third thank you." She said and he playfully tackles her onto the bed causing her to laugh.


	11. Season To Give Thanks

**Season To Give Thanks**

* * *

"So, you know every single person who lives in this town?" Punk asked as he unpacked his small bag.

Punk and AJ arrived in New Jersey three hours ago, a two hour drive to the part of Jersey they had to get to. It was insanely small and like a town out of a movie. The second she drove the rental in town people waved from their yards and the owner of the motel knew her well too.

"Not every single person." She shrugged unpacking as well. "A lot of people left but they're back for the holiday."

"It's really quiet." He noted looking out the window at just the acres of grass. "Like it's eight and there's not even a gas station open."

"I told you." She smirked. "It's the polar opposite of Chicago."

"I've never been to a town like this." He admitted. "And I've been many places. I don't even have cell service." he said looking at his phone.

"It's not too late to leave." She said seriously.

"Oh no chance." he said to her. "This is peaceful. I just don't know how you adjusted so well in Chicago."

"The funny thing is that I never wanted to leave here. Everyone I grew up couldn't wait to get out of here. Tiffany was the most desperate." She told him. "I thought I'd meet somebody, get a house and my kids would grow up in this peaceful little town but I fell in love with Chicago. The bright lights, busy streets."

"It is awesome." He agreed. "A little bit more dangerous than here though."

"We have had some crime." She informed him and he laughed. "I'm serious! Valerie Jenkins murdered her husband just half a mile away."

"No way." He said in disbelief.

"Yes way. The story goes that he would critique her dinner every single night for thirty five years and final she snapped." She told him.

"How long ago was this?" He asked skeptically.

"1956." She told him and he rolled his eyes. "What?"

"You weren't alive- I wasn't even alive!" he laughed. "That doesn't count."

"Yes it does! The house has been empty every since and if you near it you can still hear the screams of Valerie as she beats Mr. Jenkins with a hot frying pan." she told him and he laid back on the bed laughing. "It's true!"

"Have you ever heard the screams?" He asked.

"No but that's because I'm afraid if I go in the ghost of Mrs. Jenkins will kill me." she told him seriously and he again laughed.

"You believe in ghosts?" he asked.

"What's not to believe?" She asked seriously and he eyed her with amusement. "What do you think happens to you when you die?"

"I think you just die." He shrugged. "Everything goes black."

"That's depressing." She snorted.

"I don't believe in religion or anything like that." He warned her.

"My family is very religious." She told him.

"I didn't realize you were." He said to her. He had noticed she wears a cross necklace once in a while but she never went to church.

"I'm not." She said empty her bag. "When I was little I used to go to church and I just didn't connect with a lot of it. But just because I'm not religious doesn't mean I don't believe there are spirits or life after death."

"I think when you're dead you're dead." He told her blandly.

"You've never been to the Jenkins house." She mumbled.

"Neither have you!" He laughed. "Chicken."

"I am not a chicken." She scoffed.

"Totally a chicken. A woman who starred down a serial killer and bullies poor innocent reporters is afraid of an empty dusty house." He teased.

"It's not the house that scares me, it's the trapped spirits inside." she corrected. "If we have time I'll take you there and you can go inside and hear it for yourself."

"By myself?" he asked.

"I thought you weren't afraid." she mocked.

"I'm not but I'm not going to just walk onto private party." He said to her.

"Nobody cares. Everyone has gone. It's a tradition." She told him.

"What a weird town." He laughed.

"It was fun." She said moving over to the bed and straddled his laying body. "You kind of had to make your fun out here."

"We can make some fun right now." He said resting his hands on her thighs and slowly rubbing them up and down.

"We should wait a little bit." She said laying her chest against his and nipping his lips.

"Why? Is this place haunted too?" He asked with a grin as he ran his hand under shirt and nipped her lips.

"No but the walls are paper thin and everyone is probably still awake. We'll have to wait until everyone is asleep." She warned him.

"So what are we going to do all night?" He frowned. "No internet, there's no TV in the room, there's nothing open...I promise to keep it down."

"It's not your volume I'm concerned with." She admitted blushing.

"You're not loud you just make noises." He defended. "Don't be embarrassed I love when you do that. It's like a GPS for your body. I know what you like best."

"I like anything you do." She reminded him grinning.

"You like some things more than others. When my tongue is inside of your body-" he began as he kissed her neck.

"You're going to start this and then I can't promise that someone won't knock on the door and ask if you're killing me..." She warned.

"You love when my hands on your ass." He continued as if he didn't hear anything she said. His two hands cupped her rear. "Your plump, firm, fantastic ass."

"Phil." She moaned rubbing against him.

"It's the day before Thanksgiving." He reminded her. "Let me show you how thankful I am for you..." he rolled her underneath his body as she giggled and kissed her...

* * *

Thanksgiving day AJ pulled up in front of her home. Punk noticed most of the homes in the town were a little more updated and AJ's family wasn't. The grass was grown out in the front lawn and it just didn't seem well kept.

"AJ?" A voice asked as soon as she got out of the car.

"Mr. Walker." AJ smiled throwing her arms around the older man.

Punk froze when he saw the man. He remembered meeting him briefly when he flew down to Chicago to identify his daughters body. It all just hit Punk suddenly- Tiffany wouldn't be home this year to see her parents. He was being forced to celebrate his first holiday without his only child, a daughter who when she was found, in her wallet was a picture of her parents. He felt his stomach begin turn as a matter of fact.

"I saw what happened." He said placing his hands on April's shoulders. "I'm glad you're ok."

"Me too." She said to him. "I'd ask how you're holding up but I'm sure I already know."

"We're not much in a celebrating mood. Your mother sent us over a pie and I was returning the dish." he said passing it to her. "Tell your mom it was delicious."

"How's Mrs. Walker?" AJ asked nervously.

"She's holding up. Did you get the flowers we sent?" he asked her and she nodded. "Is this a friend?" he asked looking over noticing a nervous Punk standing behind AJ then it hit him. "Detective Brooks?"

"Yea." Punk said almost shamefully and stuck his hand out. He wouldn't blame the man for spitting in his face for letting his daughter die on his streets or taking so long to find the killer.

Punk was floored when Mr. Walker skipped the handshake and wrapped his arms around him.

"Thank you." He said to Punk pulling away. "You promised me you'd get him and you did."

"He also saved my life." AJ interjected. "He's the officer who found me."

"That just makes you even more of a hero in my eyes." Mr. Walker tearfully told him.

"April did all the work." Punk told him. "She really was dedicated to finding this guy."

"As were you." he said to her. "And you managed to keep April safe which is no easy task." He teased. "Her and Tiffany were always ending up in trouble."

"Do you want to come in?" AJ offered.

"No dear I need to get back." He said to her.

"Give Mrs. Walker my love?" AJ asked and he nodded giving her a hug.

"It's really good to see you." he said hugging her tightly. "Stay out of trouble."

"I will." She said and both him and Punk looked at him. "I'll try." She corrected.

"Detective Brooks." Mr. Walker said shaking his hand. "Take care of April."

"I will." he assured him.

"Small town." Punk noted as they walked to the door.

"Too small." She muttered knocking on the door.

"AJ." Her mother greeted with a warm smile and pulled her into a hug before they even stepped inside.

"Hi mom." She forced out as her mother squeezed her.

"You look so good." She said cupping her face.

"Mom stop." She blushed feeling embarrassed.

"Sorry." She said then looked over to Punk.

"Mom this is Phil." She introduced.

"It's nice to finally meet you, AJ talks about you constantly." She told him shaking his hand.

"All good things I presume?" he smirked.

"Wonderful. Even though I don't think he looks like a hobo, I like a man with a beard." She told Punk and he laughed and looked over to AJ.

"Mom." she muttered.

"Sorry." She said pulling them inside.

The house was warm and kept up with for the most part. It was very old fashioned though. Hard dark wood floors and even wood paneling on the walls. Knickknacks scattered throughout the home. Lace old pillows on the couch, dusty old curtains but Punk could tell there was a lot of love in this home.

"Hi daddy." AJ greeted nervously as she stepped into the living room. Her father stood up from the couch and turned around.

AJ was stunned, her father was in dress clothes, his hair was brushed and he looked the most put together she had ever seen.

"Hi sweetheart." He said holding his arms out to her and she raced into his arms and hugged her. "I was worried about you."

"You didn't mention all the details of catching that man." Her mother forced out.

"I didn't want to worry you two." she told them.

"You must be the man that saved my daughter." Mr. Mendez noted.

"April saved herself. You raised a smart girl Mr. Mendez." Punk said as he shook his hand.

"Call me Robert." He told him. "You're welcome in this home anytime."

"Thank you." Punk said to him.

AJ was in shock that her father opted to drink water during dinner. She couldn't remember a time he didn't drink a few beers with a meal. Not only that, he was laughing with Punk as they discussed hockey.

"You didn't mention you went to a hockey game." Robert said to AJ.

"I forgot." She said trying to soak in how well this was going.

"Don't forget you're a Devils fan, hero or no hero." he said to Punk to him.

"She likes to root for a winning team." Punk shot back and her father laughed.

"He's wonderful." AJ's mother whispered to her as Punk and her dad talked more sports.

"He really is." AJ agreed. "You didn't mention dad stopped drinking."

"It's only been a few days. He wanted to impress you and your new beau." she smiled. "He wants you to want to come home and visit more."

"I will." She promised.

"Bring him with you because I've never seen your father so chatty before." She grinned.

"I will." She said to her.

"He's very cute." Her mother whispered and AJ laughed. "You left that part out."

"I thought I mentioned it. You've seen him on TV." She reminded her.

"But he's different in person." Her mother said to her.

"So AJ." Her father announced. "Are you settled in that City yet?"

"I've been in my apartment for a few weeks now and I painted it-" Punk coughed loudly into his hands and she rolled her eyes. "-Phil painted it and I furnished it." Punk again coughed and she glared at him. "I picked out the furniture and Phil and his partner did all the heavy lifting."

"You really like it?" Janet Mendez asked.

"I do. It's a big City and there's a lot of opportunity out there for me." She told her parents.

"We've read all your articles." Janet told her proudly.

"Show her." Robert smiled to Janet and she jumped out of her seat.

"We had your first article framed." Janet said holding the frame out.

"I didn't think you read any of my stuff." She said in awe of the framed article.

"Don't be silly. We have someone send us these papers so we're a little behind." Janet told her proudly. "You're a local celebrity here."

"That's silly." AJ blushed.

"It's true." Robert confirmed.

"People keep asking when you're going to be on TV." Janet grinned. "Don't you think she's too pretty to hide behind a laptop?" she asked Punk who smirked.

"She's beautiful." Punk commented honestly and she caught his eyes and smiled.

"I've gotten some offers." AJ told them. "Local stuff, nothing major."

"April was offered a correspondents job on CSN." Punk told them just as proudly. That offer came a week ago and AJ was still deciding.

"That's wonderful." Robert smiled. "I can watch you on TV now."

"I'm not sure I'm going to do it. I really enjoy the writing." AJ told them.

"You do whatever makes you happy." Robert said before Janet could argue.

"What are you working on now?" Janet asked.

"A couple of different things." AJ shrugged. "There's a shelter out there where there have been complaints about mistreatment."

"So you'll write about it?" Robert asked curiously.

"No I'll go down there and see it for myself." She told him.

"Isn't that a cops job?" Janet asked and looked over to Punk.

"That was going to be my question." Punk said eyeing her. "You didn't tell me about this."

"We don't discuss work because sometimes it can intertwine and get messy." She told her parents. "But yes it's a cops job but the cops can't do their jobs without the proper evidence."

"Can't you just go down there?" Janet asked Punk.

"It doesn't work like that mom." AJ groaned. "It's not even in Punk's district nor is it a Detectives job."

"Not my district?" Punk asked leaning back in his chair. "You're going downtown?"

"Maybe." She shrugged.

"You'll make sure she's ok right?" Robert asked Punk who just nodded.

"I'm capable of doing my job. Besides last I heard Alan was going to beat me to the punch on that too. Someone is leaking my stories to him." She told the table. "Besides, Phil is the one with a dangerous job. Did you know he has been shot?"

"What?" Janet gasped.

"That was a long time ago, about ten years ago I was a rookie." Punk said glaring at AJ knowing she was just trying to get the topic off of herself.

"Where?" Robert asked.

"How bad?" Janet asked and AJ snuck away.

* * *

AJ stepped outside and walked over to the tree on her front lawn that had a rundown tree house attached. She ran her fingers over the inscription 'AJ & TW BFF4EVER'. She smiled sadly as tears fell from her eyes. They carved that when they were 7. Coming home to her parents was a lot easier than she thought, coming home and not seeing her best friend was not easy at all. They would usually run in-between their houses every holiday.

"That's cute." Punk said from behind her as he wrapped his arms around her. "It's cold out."

"Yea. I just wanted some air." She said leaning into his back happily.

"You set me up in there." He smirked kissing her cheek. "You're lucky I like you."

"My parents love you." She informed him.

"I know. They told me that before I came out here to look for you." He teased.

"I'm trying to be really happy." She admitted feeling bad. "My dad isn't drinking, my mom is smiling-"

"You're allowed to miss your friend." He reminded her. "I knew coming back here wouldn't be easy."

"It's just everywhere I turn there's something here to remind me of her." AJ said quietly. "It hurts a lot."

"Right now it does. Next time you come back to visit it will be a little easier and after that you'll really appreciate all these little memories." He told her. "I uh-" he began and she turned around to look at him.

"You what?" she asked frowning.

"My first partner, he was actually my training officer as well, we worked together for five years and my last day on the beat he was killed." Punk confided. "It wasn't a lifelong friendship but there was a brotherhood and he took care of me like a son."

"I'm sorry." She frowned. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"It never came up and I don't like to talk about it to be honest." He told her. "But I felt what you felt. Going into the locker room and seeing where I used to meet him every morning, our old patrol car that had a gun shot hole in the dashboard because he was trying to show me a trick and it went off." he laughed.  
"It used to kill me to see those things. After time I sometimes go up just to get a feel for him, you know?"

"I can't wait to get to that point." She admitted letting out a breath.

"You will." he said simply. "I'll help you."

"I know." She said to him. "Thank you for coming with me today it really made all the difference and I'm convinced my parents are this put together to impress you."

"I think they just missed you." He smirked. "I can't promise my folks will be as put together or polite."

"Good." She grinned. "They sound like my kind of people."

"So, one more day tomorrow what do you have planned?" he asked her.

"I was going to take you to the lake." She told him. "Even though it's cold."

"It's not that cold." he snorted.

"Then make you go in the haunted house." She warned.

"Your dad was just telling me about that house, he doesn't think it's haunted." He informed her and she rolled her eyes.

"I know my mom does." AJ said to he just shrugged. "We should get back in, we're almost done."

"I've had a great time." He told her. "I'm really glad I came. I think it's cute how you're AJ here."

"I told you everybody calls me AJ." She reminded him smugly.

"I like you being my April." he told her tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Whatever happened to him?" She asked randomly.

"Who?" he questioned.

"The man that killed your partner." She clarified. "Was he your first big arrest?"

"He was one who got away." He admitted. "I still pull up the file every few months but it was random and probably gang related. He didn't have many friends on the street."

"The gang problem is a really big problem in Chicago." She told him and he nodded in agreement as he pulled her towards the house. "I find it to be fascinating." he stopped walking and turned around to look at her.

"Ape." He grinned.

"Yes?" She asked unsurely.

"I would never get in the way of you and your job." He told her honestly. "Unless I felt you were on a suicide mission. Don't start sticking your nosy reporter nose into gang business."

"It's a serious issue Phil." She insisted and he widened his eyes. "One that I will not stick my nosy nose into." She mumbled.

"I've grown really fond of you." He told her seriously. "I can't have you running into the middle of a gun war."

"I'm pretty fond of you too." She said to him holding onto his hands.

"I'm more than fond." He said to her. "I love you." He told her. "I don't love easily so I need you to give me your word that you won't do anything reckless for the sake of reporting."

"As long as you love me I won't be reckless." she promised. "I love you too by the way."

"I should hope so." He teased kissing the tip of her cold nose.

* * *

Punk was buried deep inside of her body still as they came down from their high. AJ was covered in sweat as was Punk who was trying to catch his breath. He was trying not to crush her but she didn't seem to care. Her legs were still wrapped tightly around his waist and she was peppering his cheek with kisses as a than you for the mind blowing physical high she had just hit.

"This is my favorite place." he told her honestly and moved his face so her lips landed on his. "I could live inside of you."

"Let's just not go home and stay here like this." She suggested.

"Don't tempt me." He warned her grinding into her again.

"Can we have more getaways? Just like this?" She asked and he nodded as he kissed the slope of her neck now. "Just the two of us."

"I'll take you anywhere you want to go." he promised her.

"No interruptions, no danger." She added.

"Danger?" He asked as he continued kissing her throat.

"Your job." She pointed out and he stopped moving. "The fact that you get called away often doesn't bother me."

"It used to bother every other woman I was with." He pointed out.

"You're a hero." She said simply. "I would be selfish to complain. I respect you and your job."

"So what's the problem?" he asked.

"You talk about me throwing myself into things, you've been shot and every time you get a call-"

"-you're afraid I won't come home." He finished for her and she nodded. "I'm good at what I do April. I'm trained and I'm smart, don't worry about that."

"You're not alone anymore." She reminded him. "Promise me you'll remember that before you jump in front of a bullet or something."

"People don't normally jump in front of speeding bullets." He teased. "But I will remember that."

"Promise?" She asked flashing him her doe eyes.

"I promise." He promised.

"I mean it Phil." She said seriously and pushing him away from kissing her. "I can't lose somebody else."

"Me either." He said to her. "We'll just be extra careful from here on out, deal?"

"Deal." she grinned and he kissed her again and began to thrust his hips into her again...


	12. Gangsters Paradise

**Gangsters Paradise**

* * *

AJ was sitting in the coffee shop across the street from the police station waiting for someone to arrive. Finally after waiting fifteen minutes longer Alan Taylor walked inside and sat across from April.

"Miss. Mendez." Alan grinned.

"Hello." She greeted coolly. "You're late."

"I wasn't going to come at all." Alan said waving over to behind the counter and the man behind it nodded. "But I'm intrigued."

"You out scooped me on my shelter story." AJ remarked annoyed. "I want to know who is leaking my stories to you."

"Come one April." He chuckled. "You know journalists never reveal their sources. But it doesn't have to always be like this. You can take that meeting with my boss. We could be a team."

"I don't work well with others." AJ smirked.

"You should consider it." Alan said quietly. "Your own office, running leads together, you'll be on TV."

"Being on TV doesn't appeal to me." She told him and he rolled his eyes. "But I have been doing my homework on you."

"Really?" Alan smirked. "Does your boyfriend know you're so obsessed with me?"

"Yea that's what this is." She snorted. "One your biggest stories you have ever written was a feature on Phil's partner who was killed."

"That's right. Officer Silver." He told her. "He was always very kind to me when I was up and coming."

"What happened? Why wasn't the killer caught?" AJ asked.

"Well, he worked the gang beat with Punk, problem was that Officer Silver was more known and a bigger pain in the ass. I mean the gang beat is always the most dangerous." He warned her. "Punk was shot a few years before that too."

"I know." AJ said to him.

"There are thousands of gang members in this City." Alan informed her seriously. "It's just a common road for people to talk out here. They get the kids hooked young."

"Somebody should shine light onto this problem." AJ insisted.

"I've done many articles about it." Alan said to her. "I've met unanimously with members, I've fought with the City to try to shine a brighter light on his issue but the money just isn't there."

"I just don't understand why the person who killed Officer Silver was never arrested." AJ said to him. "You reported on that case, what happened?"

"Nobody saw it coming. Punk and Silver were in their patrol car, it was Punk's last day on the beat and a car pulled up next to them at the light and shot Silver." Alan told her. "Punk didn't even see a license plate of the car because he got glass in his eyes from the shattered window and there were no other witnesses that were willing to speak up."

"I think that's awful." she said playing with her coffee cup.

"Why didn't you just ask Punk about this?" Alan asked her.

"It seems like a touchy subject." She shrugged. "I also think he's afraid I'm going to report on it and get myself in trouble."

"You probably would." Alan smirked. "Even though, if you need a partner on this..."

"I'm going to write a piece on the gang affect on the families of gang members." AJ told him.

"I've done that." Alan snorted.

"Not like I will." AJ replied smugly.

"Consider working with me." Alan encouraged. "We'd be a dynamic duo."

"I enjoy this healthy rivalry, keeps me on my toes." She grinned.

"Look, if you're going to start digging into gang affairs you need be careful." he warned her.

"I wold imagine gang members aren't too welcoming to the press." AJ remarked.

"On the contrary." Alan warned. "They love to get their messages across in a big way. You're a big name in this City now. Just think about that."

"I know what I'm doing." AJ told him firmly. "But to get to my point of even asking you here, I want your notes and anything else you have on Phil's partner."

"If that case is to be reopened it will have to be reopened by Punk's police station, do yo really want that? Also, why would I help you?" Alan asked folding his arms and leaning back in his chair.

"You're doing the shelter story you can have my notes and interviews." She told him.

"Alright." Alan said to her shaking his head amused. "I'll e-mail you what I have. But don't go poking around and waking any beasts." He warned standing up. "I actually have to get going and meet with your other half about Bret Walsh."

"Have fun." AJ remarked.

"You could have made good money on doing that interview with him." Alan said to her.

"It's not about money." She shrugged.

"You really are something else." Alan laughed. "Good luck April." he said walking off.

* * *

"Anything else?" Punk asked looking at his cell phone while he spoke to Alan. He just wanted to get out for the night, AJ was waiting for him across the street.

"No that's about it." Alan said to him after talking for about thirty minutes. "Somewhere to be?"

"Why? You going to jot that down too?" Punk asked him.

"You know who I had a coffee date with?" Alan asked him. "April."

"Yea?" Punk laughed.

"Yup. Invited me down here to meet with me." Alan told him.

"I'm sure she talked you into giving her something and she is currently gloating." Punk grinned knowing April so well already.

"True." Alan said standing up.

"What did she try getting from you?" Punk asked curiously.

"You should know better than anyone I don't reveal things like that." Alan smirked. "Maybe she wanted to spend time with me."

"Maybe. But I have a feeling your fiancee who is about to have your baby would mind that." Punk remarked already knowing nothing was going on, he was only worried about what AJ was up to.

"She can take care of herself. She's very passionate. When she gets something in her head you can't talk her out of it." Alan said to him.

"Are you done?" AJ asked eagerly sticking her head into the office.

"Yup." Punk said and nodded for Alan to leave.

"April." Alan nodded then left.

"Are you ready?" She asked him and he stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"Hot date?" Kofi teased.

"Christmas shopping." AJ told him and Kofi laughed.

"You have like three weeks." Kofi noted.

"Why would we wait last minute?" She scoffed.

"Yea Kofi." Punk mocked.

"I'm a size large, just in case you were wondering." Kofi winked.

"We're shopping for Phil's parents." AJ told him firmly.

"Oh that's right, they're flying in." Kofi noted.

"He has no idea what to get them." AJ told Kofi with a roll of her eyes. "But he mentioned his mother collects antique elephants and I found the most perfect one online at this shop downtown."

"She's better at this gift thing than I am." Punk said zipping his jacket up. "You want me to ask Alan Taylor to join us?"

"Oh. I knew he'd mention that." AJ said to him.

"What are you up to?" He asked her.

"I'm always up to something." She reminded him. "It's work related, don't worry."

"Oh I know it's work related but I worry, it's in my profession." He reminded her.

"You worry about your job and I'll worry about mine." She shrugged cutely. "Bye Koi!" She waved and worked of the office.

"Pain in my ass." He muttered under his breath. "Can never just tell me anything..." he ranted as Kofi laughed.

* * *

"I had no idea this elephant was going to cost me three hundred dollars." Punk groaned holding the bag in one hand.

"It's worth the money." AJ assured him as they walked out of the shop.

"This thing better come to laugh." He warned her and she laughed. "I mean it."

"It's a good gift." She insisted. "I want your mom to like me."

"She already likes you." He told her. "She likes anyone who drives me a little bit crazy but makes me smile at the same time."

"Detective Brooks." A man greeted approaching the two.

Punk placed his arm around April and stopped for him.

"Willie." Punk said to him.

"Pretty lady." The man smiled looking at April.

"Staying out of trouble?" Punk asked.

"Something like that." He laughed as he eyed AJ making her uncomfortable.

"Put your eyes back in your head." Punk warned gently.

"No problem here officer." The man laughed passing them.

"Who was that?" AJ asked.

"Local troublemaker." Punk shrugged unlocking his car. "I used to work this area when I was a uniformed officer."

"Is he in a gang?" she asked in a whisper.

"Are you always in reporter mode?" He asked amused opening the passenger side door for her.

"Yes." She said without hesitation as she climbed into the car.

"Yes Ape he is in a gang." Punk said getting into the car himself. "And no I won't discuss it further with you."

"Do you think there was any relation between your shooting and Brian Silvers?" She asked subtly.

"Why would you ask me that?" He asked looking over to her before starting the car.

"Just a question." She shrugged her shoulders.

"No Ape." He said to her. "No connection and I'm not talking about it anymore. The more I feed your curiosity the more curious you will get. You're a reporter, report on current events."

"Gang violence in this city is at an all time high it is current events." She argued.

"I'm not talking about this again April." He warned. "We discussed this at your parents house. You're an investigating reporter, not a police officer."

"I know." She said to him. "We also discussed not discussing work."

"When you're asking me questions it becomes a discussion." He snapped back. "I have enough of case work I can't worry about you too."

"Who asked you to?" She scoffed.

"You don't have to ask me to it's what I do." He said to her. "Butt out of things that aren't your job."

"Why are you being so nasty?" She asked.

"Will it get through to you?" He asked.

"I'm not running around the streets interviewing gang bangers." She defended. "But I do have a boss to answer to I don't just pick and choose what I want to do. I'm already on thin ice for turning down the Bret Walsh interview."

"Just stay out of trouble. Stay out of the streets." He warned her. "Leave the crime fighting to the actual crime fighters."

* * *

The next morning Punk walked into the office and saw Kofi already at his desk eating an apple and reading the paper.

"That Alan's article on me?" Punk asked smugly.

"No it's April's article." Kofi said to him. "Gang Violence in Chicago- the families speak out. It's really good."

"What?" Punk asked snatching the paper out of his hands. "I fucking asked her not to!"

"What's the big deal?" Kofi asked.

"The big deal is you know what kind of target she's painted on her back by talking to families like this?" Punk asked him. "She's going to be at every gang related crime scene on the South Side of Chicago!"

"That's a lot of crime scenes." Kofi teased.

"This isn't funny." Punk warned him reading the article over. "You know that's my old beat, I've seen what goes on there I know what they do to nosy fucking people."

"She's trying to help." Kofi sighed. "April is all about shinning the light on the victims and not the bad guys."

"She implies the victims are the bad guys." Punk said reading the article. "She's out of her fucking mind. These people don't want her speaking for them!"

"Relax." Kofi said to him.

"When it's your girl pissing off every single gang in the City then you can tell me to relax." Punk snapped. "We literally just talked about this last night!"

"She's trying to raise awareness and think up of ideas to get the kids off the street." Kofi said to him. "You should proud of her."

"She lied to me and she's doing something I asked her not to do." Punk told him. "Just walking my old beat last night there was some fuck face that I tried to arrest licking his lips at her. Haven't I lost enough people I love to gang violence?"

"She's not joining a gang." Kofi reminded him.

"You just don't get it." He said pulling his keys out of his pocket and storming out of the office.

* * *

AJ was at her desk at work reading over reviews for her article. She was smiling at the positive response she was receiving. Her boss was already so impressed he wanted her to continue writing about the gang violence more. She was going to continue to shine a light on this problem until there was some kind of change, sure she was small time journalists but even the right one person reading her work could make all the difference in the world.

"April." she froze knowing who that angry voice was coming from, she looked up and saw Punk standing over her desk.

"Hi honey." She greeted. "What a nice surprise."

"I need to talk to you outside." He said calmly.

"Ok." She said grabbing her jacket and following him outside her building.

"What is this?" He asked holding up the paper.

"You didn't like it?" She asked cutely.

"No Ape, don't do that." He warned her. "I asked you not to write about this shit!"

"My boss wanted me to!" She yelled back. "I can't risk my job because you don't like what I'm told to do."

"You know you could have gotten out of this and I know this was your idea because you've been hinting around to it many times." He said knowingly. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because it's a problem Phil!" She yelled. "It's a major talking piece and people should read how family members are affected by gang violence!"

"Why do you have to be the one to do it?" He asked her angrily. "I confided in you how it was to lose my partner, I told you this was dangerous and you lied right to my face."

"I didn't lie." She defended. "This is my job Phil. If you can't handle that-"

"I can handle you doing your job, you doing my job is the fucking problem!" He yelled pointing at her. "You're going to get yourself hurt or killed and I can't stand to lose another person I love to that kind of violence."

"You're really over reacting." She said to him.

"What were you asking Alan Taylor for?" He demanded. "What did you invite him out for coffee before?"

"Now you think I'm cheating?" She laughed.

"No I don't." He said honestly. "I think you asked him about my partners case." she remained quiet and he shook his head in disbelief. "I had a fucking feeling! What part of I didn't want it bought up did you not understand? Did I do that to you with your friend?"

"I just want to help." She insisted. "I want closure for you-"

"I don't need it!" He yelled. "I needed you to butt out and you couldn't even do that much for me!"

"This is what my boss wants me working on so I'm going to be working on it." She told him.

"Fine." he said to her. "But don't talk to me or my partner about it and don't show up at the police station with the press when there's a gang related case because I'll have you removed."

"You can't do that." She argued.

"I can do whatever I want." He reminded her. "Go hunt your gangs, go think you're helping somebody but all you're really doing is giving these people a target by printing their names and posting pictures of their parents but don't expect me to be apart of it." he turned around and stormed off and AJ was left in the cold street with her mouth opened in shock.

* * *

AJ tried calling Punk a few times but he ignored her calls. She loved her job but she didn't want to risk her relationship with Punk even though it was seemingly over. He had never yelled at her like that before and she hated it. She realized she should have been more honest with him but still felt he over reacted. She was in her apartment working on her laptop but she couldn't concentrate- she had to see Punk and try to talk this over. She grabbed her jacket and purse and walked out of her apartment and onto the street.

"April Mendez." A voice said from behind her and there were two men standing there. "You're that newspaper chick."

"I don't really read." One man laughed as they walked towards her.

"I think you have the wrong person." AJ said with a nervous laugh. "Night." She turned around and was ready to head to the train station but one of the men jumped in front of her.

"You printed my name in your paper today, you don't want an exclusive?" He asked mocking her.

"You called me a victim." The other man who was standing behind her said. "Am I dead?" he asked her but she didn't turn around until he forcefully turned her to face him while the other man pressed his chest to her back. "Am I in jail? Do you even fucking know me?"

"It's not like that." She said nervously.

"What's it like?" he asked coldly as his nose touched hers.

Thankfully a police siren went off and the men took off so fast she couldn't believe it. She looked over and saw Punk jumping out of his car.

"You ok?" He asked her as he talked on his phone and she nodded. "Two of them, they just ran into the train station-"

"They didn't do anything." She said taking the phone from him and he glared at her. "They were just-"

"Cancel it." Punk said into the phone and hung it up. "What were they just doing?"

"Asking me about the article." She sighed and he nodded knowingly. "What do you want from me Phil? I'm not from here! I just want to help people but you're mad at me and they're mad at me but then other people are telling me how much they love what I write and it helps me-"

"Stop." He said putting his hands on her shoulder before she got too worked up.

"I can't stop Phil. I'm not going to let anyone scare me from my job." She argued.

"I know." He said softly and moved to sit on the bench by the bus stop. "You scare me." He said looking over to her. "You are so reckless but I know your intentions are pure and good."

"They are." She said urgently walking over to him and bending in front of him. "I'm sorry I upset you."

"You upset me because I love you so damn much and I don't want to bury you." He told her seriously. "But I can't tell you to be afraid to do your job either." he sighed.

"So you're not mad?" She asked hopefully.

"After I left you I went to Brian's grave." He told her.

"I thought you didn't believe in that stuff." She noted.

"I don't." He said. "I just needed to clear my head. Sorry I snapped."

"I get it." She said to him. "I should have been honest."

"Yea." He said looking at her. "This thing I have going on with you is new and I don't want to lose you."

"You won't! Just stop being mad." She insisted.

"That's not what I'm talking about." He said to her. "What would have happened if I didn't pull up?"

"I would have been ok." She lied. "I love my job and I help people with what I write which is all I ever wanted to." she reminded him. "But I love you too. Please don't make me choose."

"I'm not going to ask you to choose." He told her cupping her face. "Write your articles. I shouldn't have told you not to."

"Really?" She asked. "So you're ending it with me?" She asked.

"No." He told her. "I'm just going to have to divide my time better and make sure you stay safe." He said to her. "I'm not going to make myself miserable and run away from someone who makes me happy because I'm scared."

"Don't be scared." She said to him.

"Everything about you scares me." He said seriously.

"I was on my way to see you." She told him with ease.

"I was on my way to see you too." He admitted.

"Can we go inside?" She asked standing up and shivering. "Unless you want to go which I'd understand but I'd just follow you." She teased with a light smile.

Punk stood up and took her hand and lead her inside of the building.

* * *

AJ was on the bed with her button down dress completely opened. Punk's face was between her thighs and he was literally sucking as hard as he could on her sensitive nub. She was literally crying as she wrapped her legs around his neck and locked her ankles to her knees as he lifted his body and devoured her from the angle. His hands rand down and he tugged at her bra that was still on without taking his mouth off of her. AJ wiggled out of her dress and reached behind her back to pull her bra off as she cried out in absolute pleasure.

Punk was relentless and rough as he sucked on her until she came not once but twice. She had never had an orgasm like that. AJ was completely naked laying flat on her bed as Punk dropped his jeans to around his knees and he crawled over her body and entered her swiftly. His shirt was still on and AJ pushed it up slightly so his bare stomach would at least touch hers, his moth was devouring her as he thrust hard into her willing body.

Punk's hands were clutching her pull out bed as he used it as leverage to increase his strength. AJ's nails were clawing at his back as he thrust into her as hard as he could. Her body was rubbing against her sheets and her legs were wrapped as tightly as possible around his waist. Both knew this wouldn't last, it was too heavy, too hard and too hot. There was something about him throwing him onto her bed and having his way with her to show how much he loved her that made her even more aroused.

AJ came after only ten short minutes and with a few hard thrusts he pulled out of her and then played with himself until he poured himself onto her.

"I love you." He told her looking her directly in the eyes. "Don't do anything stupid and if you get in over your head-"

"I'll call you." She promised and he just looked defeated, he wasn't happy with all of this but he wasn't going to lose her over work. "I love you too." She told him placing her hand on his face.


	13. Fate

**Fate**

* * *

Punk was at work interviewing a suspect in a homicide, his mind was really divided with his concern for AJ and the holiday right around the corner but he knew he had to focus. He kept a close ear on the gang scene as of late and AJ's articles had the community buzzing and not in a good way. He just had to hope these people didn't figure out he was with her or that would just make her target even bigger.

After two hours of interviewing he walked back into his office and saw Kofi sitting on the edge of his desk comforting a crying AJ. His stomach dropped upon seeing her and when she turned around relief that she seemed to be ok.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking at AJ then Kofi.

"I'll give you guys a few minutes, I'll book the suspect." Kofi told him walking out of the door and closing it behind him.

"Did you speak to my editor about my articles?" She asked him.

"I swear to god Ape I didn't." He defended honestly. "Why? What happened?"

"My editor pulled me off of my stories because of threats coming into the paper." She told him as she sniffled.

"Are you ok?" He asked her slowly.

"No I'm not." She told him standing up. "I got fired!"

"Fired?" He asked taken back. "For what?"

"They had a list, such us my articles weren't up to their standards and I kept refusing to that Bret Walsh interview-" she began.

"He was still trying to get you to interview him?" Punk asked.

"Yes! And even though I know it wasn't the only reason I was fired I know it really upset my editor I wouldn't do it." She told him shaking her head. "Why should I have had to sit across from a man who victimized me?"

"You shouldn't have even been asked." Punk agreed furiously. "Especially after you told them no the first time."

"The most prominent reason was because violence had been threatened at the paper." She told him. "I really rubbed people the wrong way."

"And they just gave in and fired you?" He asked astonished.

"Yea they did." She said.

"I'm sorry Ape." He sighed. "I know how much your job meant to you."

"I'll never have that kind of freedom anywhere else." She told him sitting back down after all that pacing.

"But you will find a job." He assured her.

"I'm going to hope the Tribune will still take me." She said to him. "I'm going to have to kiss Alan's ass."

"Ew." He frowned.

"Not literally." She almost laughed causing him to smile.

"You're going to be ok." He assured her.

"If I can't get another job I'm going to have to go back home." She warned him.

"You'll get another job, I'll see to it you get another job and if you don't- I'm going to help you out. Going back to Jersey isn't an option." He said seriously.

"You'd miss me that much?" She teased as he used his thumbs to brush the tears from under her eyes.

"I'd have to go find you and bring you back." He told her honestly.

"You're secretly happy this gang story is over." She remarked.

"I'm not happy you're crying." he said to her. "Until then go back to your blog."

"I guess." She said to him. "I just feel like shit. Like I wasn't good enough."

"That's not why you were fired though." He pointed out. "You were too good at your job and that scared people."

"On the bright side, you can stop wasting the PD's money on having uniformed officers follow me around while I work." She said to him.

"I never-" He began and she glared at him. "It helped me sleep at night. But I was ok with it."

"I'm going to call Alan and hope he can still pull a few strings." She sighed.

"You'll be fine." He promised. "What threats was your office getting?" he asked and she just starred him.

"That's a conflict of interest. Those threats were reported to authorities already." She informed him.

"Oh really?" He asked and she nodded.

"You are not a police officer in my district." She reminded him and he rolled his eyes.

"You're right." He agreed giving in.

"How's the new case?" She asked him. "I'm not asking as a journalist, I'm not one- I'm just a curious girlfriend."

"You're always curious." He grinned. "I love that about you."

"What else do you love?" She asked sadly still feeling down.

"I love you resilient you are, and strong, and independent." He told her and she smiled. "Cheer up, you're going to land back on your feet."

"I know." She agreed. "I need a job before Christmas."

"Why?" he asked. "Are you low on cash or..."

"No nothing like that." She said cutting him off. "I don't want your parents to think I'm a loser." she said seriously and he burst out laughing.

"Yea, you who are an intelligent and beautiful writer who got fired unfairly for standing up for herself and this community." He mocked. "They're going to think you're a total loser."

"See!" She exclaimed dramatically and he rolled his eyes.

"They won't care, you don't even have to tell them if it makes you uncomfortable." He told her.

"I'm a terrible liar." She admitted.

"That is true." He had to agree. "We just won't bring it up."

"No I'll just have to get a job. I have two weeks." She said standing up.

"You think you're just going to walk out of these doors and get a job instantly?" He asked amused.

"Maybe." She shrugged. "I'll never know if I don't try." She kissed his cheek and scurried out of the office.

"All good?" Kofi asked.

"Yea." Punk said to him.

"At least she's off the gang story." Kofi pointed out.

"Damage has been done." Punk remarked. "But I'll keep an eye on her."

"I'm sure you will." Kofi laughed. "She'll get a new job."

"I'm not worried." He said sitting behind his desk. "Slight, I don't want her to go back to Jersey."

"I'm sure she'll get something." Kofi assured him. "You're really digging her."

"In love with her." Punk told him honestly. "I don't want her going back to New Jersey."

"She won't!" Kofi chuckled. "So it's serious?"

"The most serious I've ever been." Punk admitted. "She's always keeping me on my toes and intriguing me...also annoying me but I like that too." He smirked.

"I thought you were going to end it last week after that article." Kofi admitted.

"I was pissed but never even considered breaking up with her." Punk told him. "I went back because I thought maybe that's what she thought."

"Marriage?" Kofi teased.

"Ask me again in five years." Punk cringed.

"Marissa wants to meet her." Kofi reminded Punk, referring to his wife.

"We'll be by for dinner soon I promise." Punk said to him. "She's always working and when she's not I'm working. It's difficult."

"Make sure you make time." Kofi warned him. "Don't blow this with her over work. There will always be work, there won't always be an April."

"I know." Punk said as Officer Anderson walked into his office. "You picked it up already?" he asked standing up taking the bag from Anderson.

"Yea. Here's your card." Anderson said passing Punk his card back.

"Thanks." Punk said and Anderson left.

"What's that?" Kofi asked.

"Ape's Christmas gift." Punk said pulling it out of the green bag.

"Laptop?" Kofi asked intrigued.

"Top of the line." Punk scoffed. "At least that's what they told me at the store. It's perfect for traveling with so she can work, it has like some sort of battery life thing- I really don't know but it sounded good."

"Why is it here?" Kofi asked.

"She snoops." Punk said seriously opening a cabinet in the office and placing the laptop in there. "She'll sniff out it so fast."

"Looked pricey." Kofi noted.  
"It was." Punk shrugged. "What else do I have to spend the money on? She deserves a good one anyway."

* * *

A couple of hours later Anderson opened Punk and Kofi's office door and waved AJ in.

"You didn't have to walk me in, but thank you." AJ smiled at Anderson.

"No problem Miss. Mendez." Anderson smiled and Punk caught him eyeing AJ's bare legs. She was wearing a black trench coat that stopped a bit above the knees.

"Bye Anderson." Punk smirked pointing for him to leave. "Do we have plans?" He asked noticing how dressed up she appeared. She had on boots that reached her knees and when she untied her jacket she had a red dress on. It was sleeveless but had a turtleneck, also was skin tight.

"Did you get a job on the corner?" Kofi asked.

"Rude." She scolded. "Do I look like a hooker?"

"No." He stuttered eyeing her. "You look amazing though. Are we going somewhere?"

"No we aren't but I am." She told him. "Job interview."

"Dressed like that?" Punk asked stunned.

"It's at a really fancy restaurant." She told him.

"With who and where?" Punk quizzed.

"Don't remember where but it's with the Tribune, Alan is taking me. He had dinner set up with editor to discuss who would be covering him while he goes on paternity leave in a few weeks, he's going to present me." she told Punk proudly.

"Oh." Punk said relieved. "I thought you were doing some sort of undercover crap." He smirked.

"As a hooker?" She asked glaring at Kofi.

"It was a joke." Kofi frowned. "You're going to let her go out looking that good with another guy?"

"Let me?" AJ asked arching a brow.

"You've done it now." Punk muttered to Kofi with a smirk.

"Nobody let's me do anything. Phil and I are in a mature and adult relationship. He trusts me completely and I trust him. Also, there is nothing wrong with what I'm wearing, only thing that's not covered are my arms and knees." she ranted.

"I apologize." Kofi stuttered nervously. "Really sorry."

Punk looked over and eyed his girlfriend with lust almost. Her being so strong and sitting there so confidently did things to him.

"What time is your dinner?" he asked. "Want a ride?"

"Alan is picking me up." AJ told him and Kofi almost fell out of his chair. "He's getting married and about to have a baby." she reminded him.

"He also knows I carry a gun." Punk added to Kofi.

"I didn't say a word." Kofi defended.

"You're going to get the job." Punk told her surely.

"Thanks." She said as Alan knocked on the open door.

"Detectives." Alan greeted and Punk stood up. "Ready?"

"Yup." She said standing up and closing her jacket.

"Have fun." Punk said cupping her face and kissing her so deeply that she actually pulled away and blushed.

"I'll call you after." She promised and slid out the door.

"Alan." Punk smiled walking over to him and sticking his hand out to him. Once Alan shook his hand Punk tugged him close so they were nose to nose. "You're going to behave right?"

"You know me." Alan reminded him with a nervous laugh.

"I do know you. I know where you live, I know where you work and I know where you'd hide." Punk smiled calmly.

"I'm getting married man." Alan reminded him. "It's cool. My boss is going to love her, I'm helping her out."

"You better be." Punk grinned.

"Phil, stop." AJ warned walking back in the room and grabbing Alan by his jacket and dragging him out of the office.

"I see what you mean about her driving you crazy." Kofi teased.

"Yea but it's worth it." Punk remarked smugly.

* * *

"That's her?" A young man asked watching AJ walk out of the station with Alan. "I thought she was with Punk?"

"She is." The older man nodded keeping their eyes on her and Alan. "He's that other asshole reporter."

"She's hot." the man noted grinning her way.

"She's not what we're looking for." the other man reminded him.

"Why are we digging this back up again?" the younger man asked with a sigh. "Why do we have to start shit with the cops again?"

"Brooks is owed two bullets. One in-between the eyes and the other in his chest." The older gentleman reminded him. "Six feet deep is where he belongs."

"But he's a cop!" The young kid argued. "This is stupid."

"He's not a real cop." The older man scoffed. "He was on a power trip since the day he put on the uniform."

"It's been ten years." The young kid sighed. "Do we really want to end up dead or worse- in jail for some shit ten years ago?"

"Blood is blood." The man reminded him. "We finish what nobody else was able to."

"Is this because of those stupid articles?" the younger one questioned.

"It stirred up some emotion." The man nodded coldly keeping his eyes on the station. "I was away for a long time and I needed time to reconnect, I would have forgotten."

"I hope it's worth going back to jail." The young one muttered and the older one slapped him upside the head.

"Let's get out of here." He said. "He's not leaving anytime soon. We have time."

* * *

Punk was half asleep on his couch when he heard someone frantically knocking at his door. His eyes shot open and he got up to open the door.

"Guess who has a job?" AJ asked wrapping her arms around her boyfriend and kissing him.

"You?" He teased.

"Me!" She cheered.

"I knew you would." He smirked untying her jacket.

"I'm going to be covering for Alan while he's on paternity and I'll be doing that annoying TV stuff but hopefully just until he gets back." she told him.

"You have a perfect face for TV." He said removing her jacket.

"It's going to be mostly mainstream news. But the editor promised me some space in the paper on my pieces." she informed him and he froze as he reached for dress zipper.

"Does this mean you're going back to your gang story?" He asked.

"No." She told him. "You looked too relieved when I told you it was done. I'll be too busy to write right away anyway. And now your parents won't think I'm a lazy leech."

"Thank god." He mocked and leaned in to kiss her and she turned her face so he got her cheek. "Something wrong?"

"I'm hungry." She frowned and he eyed her.

"I thought you went to dinner?" He asked.

"It was awful! The editor ordered for me." She frowned pushing him away gently. "Want pizza?"

"Yea ok." He said as he watched her reach for the menu.

"Pizza is on me." She told him proudly. "I'm going to be making some good money finally too."

"As long as you're happy with what you're doing that's all that matters." he told her.

"You know, when I first came here I never planned on staying." She confided. "I was going to come down for a few days and try to figure things out for Tiffany."

"Really? I was always under assumption you planned on staying." Punk noted. "Why did you?"

"You." She told him. "I didn't want to leave. I liked annoying you and watching you solve the case. You were so passionate, you still are. That's one of my favorite qualities about you."

"I am passionate." He had to agree then gave her half a smile. "Do you want truly be here? I don't want you to be here only for me."

"You'd be enough reason to stay." She told him. "But now I have you and this amazing job- I'm going to be getting paid a lot money to do something I love- minus the TV part." She added and he had to laugh, only his girl would hate the idea of being on TV. "And I know you don't believe in it but I think this was a gift from Tiffany."

"Yea?" He asked tenderly playing with her hair gently.

"I kept having these dreams of her telling me to come here." She told him. "And they didn't stop until I flew out here. Boyfriend, job, friends-"

"Friends?" he asked warily. He knew AJ had mentioned she wasn't the one to have a lot of friends.

"Alan." She told him and he smirked. "I mean he's not great or anything but I can't be picky, I met his fiance tonight I feel like I could be her friend." She shrugged.

"You're setting roots here." He told her. "That makes me very happy."

"Well, you make me happy." She shrugged cutely as he kissed the tip of her nose tenderly.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter was a tad difficult to write, had a lot on my mind. Anyways, before I get asked NO Alan is not a love interest- he is AJ's friend because she needs at least one. Envision him to look like an older Jimmy Olsen. Thanks for the reviews guys!**


	14. Merry Punkmas

**Merry Punkmas**

* * *

"Where is she?" Punk's mother Linda asked as she cooked in his kitchen and he sat on the couch with his dad watching TV.

"She's working I told you." Punk said not taking his eyes off of the TV. "She'll be here soon."

"I saw her on TV last night." Linda gleamed. "I thought she just wrote for the paper I didn't realize she was a reporter on TV."

"She just started that a week ago." Punk told her.

"She's adorable." Linda said as she moved around the kitchen. "Don't you agree Joe?" she asked his father.

"Adorable." Joe agreed keeping his eyes on the TV also.

"Don't you agree they'd have beautiful children?" Linda asked her husband and Punk looked over to her finally and glared at her.

"We've been dating a few months, children isn't even on our radar so relax." He warned his mother.

"I want grandchildren." Linda reminded him seriously. "And you and April would make the cutest kids!"

"It's all she's been talking about." Joe warned Punk.

"Not happening anytime soon so relax." Punk warned her. "She's still young."

"I noticed that." Joe said to him. "How old is she?"

"25." Punk told him.

"I was 23 when I had you." She reminded Punk.

"Not happening and don't bring this up to April." He warned her. "She's very nervous about meeting you."

"Why?" Linda asked.

"Yea, why? Did you tell her to be?" Joe asked.

"Of course not." Punk scoffed. "She's just a good girl like that."

"I can't believe you're dating a good girl." Linda grinned. "All the years of you bringing home girls who didn't know how to wear a belt to keep their pants up and had no respect for you or themselves."

"No problem with April with any of that. She one of the most respectable women you'll ever met and to be honest, she ignored everything I ask so she doesn't respect me that much." Punk told her honestly and Joe laughed.

"That's a keeper. You need someone who will challenge you." Joe told him.

"She challenges me alright." Punk groaned and at that moment there was a knock at his door.

"Hey." Punk greeted letting AJ inside.

"Sorry I'm late." She said as he leaned down to kiss her and she turned her head. "Your parents are here." She reminded him in a whisper.

"I can kiss you." He laughed.

"Is that her?" Linda asked.

"I'm nervous." She whispered as Punk pulled her inside.

"April." Linda smiled warmly and pulled her into a hug.

"Hi." AJ greeted with a nervous smile and hugging her back.

"You are even more beautiful in person." Linda said to her. "Isn't she Joe?"

"Very beautiful." Joe agreed standing up and shaking AJ's hand.

"Thank you. I'm excited to meet you both Mr & Mrs. Brooks." She told them.

"Joe and Linda." Linda corrected.

"I thought I was going to pick you up?" Punk asked helping AJ out of her jacket.

"The camera guy gave me a ride. He didn't want to but I just jumped in his car." She shrugged. "He still hates me though."

"You did break his camera." Punk reminded her. "And you refer to him as 'camera guy'."

"For the life of me I can't remember his name ever!" She cried out. "I wrote it on my hand today but I washed it off by accident." She sighed.

"I already like her." Joe smirked.

"I have your present." She told him. "When do I get mine?"

"Eager." Punk laughed. "Tomorrow morning."

"Lame." She scolded and walked over to the kitchen. "Can I help?"

"I'd love that." Linda smiled.

* * *

Christmas Eve dinner went amazing. Punk's parents were in love with AJ. AJ was nervous but as the night went on she was back to her normal dorky lovable self. For the first time in forever Punk felt fully complete. His parents were home visiting and he had a great girl who fit into his family and life perfectly. At the end of the night Punk and his father cleaned since the women did the cooking and they talked on the couch and every time Punk looked over both were smiling or giggling about something.

"I'm going to head in for the night." Linda announced.

"Me too." AJ said to them.

"Night." Punk said and Linda walked into the guest room and AJ into Punk's room.

"She's a good one." Joe told Punk seriously.

"Isn't she?" Punk agreed with a smirk.

"I mean it." Joe told him. "Girls like her come around once in a lifetime. Hold onto her. Good values, morals, smart, funny, respectful and most important she makes you smile. I've never seen you sit through a meal without looking at your phone once."

"You know how it is with work." Punk shrugged drying the dishes. Joe was a retired police officer so he understood Punk's job better than anyone.

"I do. Which is why you didn't look at your phone once impressed me. You can't let the job consume you or you'll go mad." Joe warned him. "She occupies you."

"She does." Punk snorted.

"I wouldn't have survived without your mother." Joe told her. "This girl has a fantastic head on her shoulders and unlike any of the other girls you used to bring home, she has depth. I couldn't have picked a better match for you myself."

"Marriage isn't happening." Punk warned him and Joe chuckled.

"I'm not your mother. I don't care if you get married and have kids today or twenty years from now." Joe assured him. "I just want you to be happy. Do not let work get in the middle of that."

"She was working a gang story." Punk confided. "I almost blew it with her."

"She's a smart girl, she can take care of herself." Joe reminded him. "Who picks up and moves to another state without a plane like she does and manages to settle down as quickly? She also survived a serial killer."

"Yea I know." Punk nodded. "You know how hard it was for me working the gang beat though."

"Yea I do. It's not easy for anyone but you had a big target on your back, being my kid and being such a loud mouth." Joe said seriously and Punk laughed. "Almost got yourself killed."

"Got Silver killed." Punk reminded him.

"That wasn't on you." Joe scolded. "Get that out of your head."

"April's articles really bought a lot of that back up for me." Punk admitted. "I think that's why I hated it the most."

"Does she tell you how to do your job?" Joe asked him.

"No. I'm sure she would if she could though, she's bossy." Punk admitted seriously and Joe cracked a smile.

"Don't tell her how to do her job. I raised you better than that." Joe reminded him and Punk smirked.

"You're right." Punk agreed.

* * *

Punk walked into his bedroom a half an hour later and his mouth dropped when he saw AJ on the floor looking at her laptop he got her for Christmas. He had it wrapped with a ribbon and it was all scattered over his floor.

"Don't be mad!" She pleaded smiling. "I couldn't resist! It was just there!"

"I had it in my closet, inside of a bag inside of a box." He scolded.

"I was only going to shake it a little bit but there was a small piece of paper missing so I just tore it a smidgen to make out what it was then it just got out of hand!" she defended as he closed the door and walked over to her. "I'm sorry!" She laughed as he picked her up and placed her on the bed. "I love it though!" She laughed.

"You are unbelievable" He couldn't help but laugh. "You are truly the most impatient woman I have ever met in my life."

"It's way to expensive you should take it back." She told him.

"I'm taking it back anyway because you ruined the surprise." He informed her and her face dropped.

"I was kidding! I want it!" She said reaching for it but he wrestled her onto the bed.

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked as he placed his arms on either side of her body and hovered over her.

"Don't take it back." She requested sticking her bottom lip out.

"That doesn't work on me." He laughed shaking his head.

"It's perfect. It's exactly what I needed." She said to him.

"That was the point." He said a little annoyed. "Of course it was meant to be a surprise. You know, for Christmas."

"I thought the flowers were my gift." She reasoned with a shrug. "But then your mom told me you got me the most amazing gift and I had to find it."

"Flowers?" he asked.

"The beautiful wild flowers you sent to me today." She smiled. "They brightened up my office, well Alan's office but I'll take them with me."

"I didn't send you flowers." He told her.

"Oh." She shrugged. "There was no card, nobody else knows exist, I assumed it was you."

"That's where you're wrong." He said to her. "Everyone knows who you are. The uniforms drool over you every time you walk into the station that we have to mop it up." He smirked kissing her. "And now that you're on TV everyone can see you."

"Don't remind him." She cringed covering her face with her hands.

"None of that." he said using one hand to push her hands away. "I love your face."

"I love your heart, your face is an added bonus." She grinned.

Punk leaned down and kissed her deeply, shocking her for a moment. His body was now crushing hers and her hand wandered to his crotch and began to massage him. He thrust his hips into her hand as he growled into the kisses.

"No." She said coming to her senses and turning her face from the kiss.

"Ape, no" He almost cried. "It's Christmas and since you opened your gift I should get to open mine." He said reaching for the hem of her shirt but she slapped his hand and he laughed.

"Your parents are across the hall." she whispered.

"So? They're not listening." He said to her reaching for her shirt again but she again slapped his hand. "You're ruining Christmas."

"Don't you feel weird about it? What if they walk in?" she asked still whispering and this time he went for her shirt and she didn't stop him, she didn't help him either as he removed it and left her laying in her bra and jeans.

"Walk in? We're two adults and they know not to do that." He said to her with ease and went for jeans next. "Just keep it low."

"Me?" She whispered harshly. "It's you!"

"It's not." he laughed.

"You're so loud that I'm not sure if I'm with a man or a grizzly bear sometimes" She still whispered.

"You bring out the animal in me." He shrugged unzipping her jeans. "But I'm not that loud." He snorted and she used her strength to push him over and onto his back and crawled on top of him.

Punk ran his hands over her torso, bra and partly removed jeans. She pulled his shirt off and then kissed a straight line down his stomach until she hit his jeans and tugged them down to his ankles.

"I'd like to test that theory." She said. She slowly licked her hand and placed her hand over his shaft and began to stroke him.

"Although this feels nice, I'm still not loud." He smirked smugly.

AJ placed her mouth over his tip and sucked gently then slid down to take all of him until he hit the back of her throat.

"That's good but-" he stopped when she removed her mouth and gripped him. Her mouth moved over another sensitive spot and he his eyes widened. "That's it Ape." He groaned.

He couldn't see anything but the top of her head barely as she played with the sensitivity in her mouth. Her hand was stroking him and he was biting on his bottom lip and rolling his eyes to the back of his head. Just a few more minutes in he could feel himself begin to stiffen more and more in her hand, he was going to come but he didn't want to this way. He sat up forcefully and picked her up and laid her on the bed.

AJ rolled onto her stomach and he tugged her jeans down just to her knees because he was so close and couldn't waste another second. He felt her entrance quick to make sure she was ready, which she was, then slid into her body. AJ grabbed his pillow and buried her face into it as he sat up on his knees and used his body's strength to push into her as hard as he could. She was crying out but straight into the pillow. He dropped his body over hers and continued to thrust his hips into her from the back and grabbed the headboard over their heads for more balance and strength.

Punk didn't even realize it but he was growling and grunting so loudly, AJ didn't even notice because she busy trying to keep her own voice down. He felt his release about to boil over and moved quicker until AJ came, he wanted her to go first and did thankfully. He pulled out of her and she tolled onto her back and he crawled over body and straddled over her face and lowered his shaft into her mouth that she accepted gleefully. He was barely in her mouth before he came into it and she didn't let him go until she took all he offered her.

"We were good." Punk said moving off of her.

"You were loud again." She sighed happily as she stretched out and Punk pulled off her jeans fully now and grabbed a pair of his basketball shorts and slid them up her lower half.

"Worth it." He smirked grabbing an old Rancid t-shirt and putting it over her head and helping her into it.

"Thank you." she smiled happily and rolled onto her side.

"Do you really like the laptop?" He asked getting into the bed naked.

"You need to put pants on." she laughed.

"I sleep naked." he shrugged.

"I love it." she smiled kissing his cheek. "You're the best."

"I love hearing that after sex." He teased. "Are you ok being here? Not home sick?"

"No." She told him without hesitation. "I'm in the City I call home with the man I love. I wouldn't want to spend the holiday any other way."

* * *

Early in the morning Punk's phone began to go off.

"No." AJ moaned into her pillow and Punk reached over to the bedside table that was next to her and grabbed his phone.

"Brooks." he answered in a sleepy voice. "Alright I'll be right there."

"No." She groaned grabbing his arm before he got out of bed.

"I have to. Christmas is a high crime day." he said grabbing his jeans.

"Oh my god, really?" She asked horrified and he nodded. "Wait for me." She said jumping out of the bed."

"It's five in the morning, you stay here with my parents." He told her but she continued to get dressed anyway.

"Phil I'll be getting called in regardless." She pointed out. "What are we talking here? Homicide?"

"I don't know Ape." He said throwing a t-shirt on now and opening his drawer for his gun and badge. "Stay here, I can't bring you with me- you know this."

"I just really wanted to spend Christmas with you." She frowned.

"You will. I won't be all day." He promised kissing her but she didn't even respond to it, it was the frist time him getting called into work truly disappointed her.

"Yes you will and what am I supposed to do with your parents?" She asked.

"Just hang out." he shrugged. "They're cool."

"I didn't even give you your present, open it first." She insisted walking over to her bag.

"I'll be back before Christmas is over." He halted her.

"Merry Christmas." She forced out and he kissed her.

"I guess." She muttered and he eyed her.

"Play with your new laptop." He smirked and her eyes lit up a bit. "Don't make me feel bad."

"You know I'd never guilt you about work ever- except Christmas." She sighed.

"It sucks but somebody has to catch the bad guys right?" he asked. "Batman never took Christmas off."

"He didn't have family to spend it with. But I get it." She sighed. "And I probably really will get called in."

"So wait to be called in." He said kissing the top of her head and leaving the bedroom.

Punk grabbed his jacket and zipped it up. He grabbed his keys and wallet but stopped when he saw his dad walk out of the bathroom.

"Off to work?" Joe questioned.

"Yea." He nodded. "Keep an eye on Ape for me?"

"She seems like a handful." Joe said seriously and Punk chuckled.

"You have no fucking idea." He said amused. "I don't know how long I'll be and April might get called in-"

"It happens every holiday." Joe reminded him. "I know the drill, we're not leaving for a few days anyway- be safe." Punk nodded and left. A minute after he did so AJ walked out of the bedroom.

"Did he leave?" AJ asked and Joe nodded. "He forgot his phone." She said slipping on her shoes.

"You'll be able to catch him." Joe said to her.

* * *

AJ took the stairs since she just missed Punk stepping on the elevator, he was outside the building when she caught up to him.

"Phil!" She yelled and he turned his head. "Your phone!" She yelled holding it up.

"You're a life savor." He said walking to her.

"Merry Christmas by the way." She said placing the phone in his hand. "I didn't say it upstairs."

"You did not." he smirked.

AJ wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted her into a kiss and spun her around and that's when he heard it and froze. AJ went completely limp in his arms. It was like she was instantly lifeless. He heard two guys arguing then yelling to run. Punk didn't even look up at them though as he unwrapped one arm from around AJ and looked at the palm of his hand covered in blood.

"Phil?" She asked softly looking at his hand. "You're hurt." She frowned.

"Don't move." He told her dropping to his knees and and laying her on the sidewalk. He rolled her onto her side and pushed the t-shirt he had placed on her last night up and saw blood pooling out of her small body.

"Phil." She whimpered.

"Shh. Don't talk." He said pulling off his own jacket quickly and pressing it to her wound. "Somebody call 911!" he yelled out.

"It doesn't even hurt." She told him.

"What did I say?" he asked frantically.

"Phil?" His father asked rushing outside.

"Call an ambulance." Punk told his father fearfully and he nodded and kneeled down next to AJ as well.

"Was I shot?" She asked Punk. She was in shock but so was he. He had never froze like this, not even when his partner was shot.

"I don't know." He lied pressing the jacket into her back.

"Ambulance is coming." Joe said pushing Punk aside.

"Dad-" Punk was about to argue.

"I got this." Joe told him sternly removing the jacket. "You feel anything sweetheart? Move your legs for me." AJ weakly moved her legs and everyone was relieved.

"It's really cold." She said quietly.

"Here." Joe said removing his own jacket and passing it to Punk to cover AJ with.

"Ambulance is on it's way." Punk told AJ brushing the hair out of her face.

"Ow!" She yelled out feeling Joe press on the wound harder.

"I have to do this, Phil is going to talk you." Joe said nodding to Punk.

"I'm tired." She said.

"No don't sleep." Punk said to her.

"Did you see who did this?" Joe asked.

"No." Punk said to him.

"Were they aiming for her?" Joe asked.

"I don't know!" he yelled at his father as he turned pale as well. In the distance they could hear the sirens and he was relieved. "Me." he said after thinking for a moment. "I was holding her and then the second I turned her she got hit- it was me they were aiming for."

"Good. I'd take a bullet for you any day." She said weakly with a faint smile.

"Stop." Punk said to her. "You're going to be ok."

"I know." She replied tiredly.

"Sassy, even when shot." Joe noted.

"I got you Hawks tickets." She told Punk.

"What?" He asked confused.

"For Christmas, VIP section." She told him.

"I can't wait to take you to the game." He said to her.

"They're for tomorrow." She frowned trying to stay awake.

"We'll go to another one." He promised.

"Take your dad." She instructed. "Or your mom."

"My mom hates hockey." Punk smirked.

The ambulance pulled up along with two police cars a second later.

"Detective Brooks?" Anderson asked stunned.

"Shot's came from over there." Punk pointed as he watched the EMT's work on AJ. "I think there were two of them, male, I didn't get a look or recognize the voices. They were aiming for me and got her by mistake. They took off on foot, I heard them running. They went East."

"You should-" Anderson began.

"I'm going to the hospital with April." Punk told him without even looking at him and jumped into the back of ambulance as they loaded AJ up into it.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews everybody! And don't worry she's not dead or in a coma or anything ;)**


	15. My Life

**My Life**

* * *

Punk was in the waiting room of the hospital pacing back and forth, he had been doing it for two hours since AJ was taken into surgery. His mother's eyes followed him as he continued to pace back and forth. Some times he was angry and hit the wall, other times he looked like he was about to cry.

"Hey." Kofi nodded walking over to Punk.

"I told them not to call you." Punk said shaking his head. "Go be with your family."

"I am." Kofi said seriously placing his hand on his shoulder. "How is she?"

"I don't know she's been in surgery for hours." Punk groaned.

"Any leads?" Kofi asked.

"I didn't see a fucking thing." Punk admitted mentally kicking himself. "I felt the impact of the shot hit my body from hers and I knew she was hit." he said to him.

"Right in front of your building?" Kofi asked and he nodded. "Anderson said that you were the intended victim."

"I had to have been." Punk said to him. "Half a second earlier it would have been me. Who would even want to kill her?"

"She pissed off a lot of people with that gang coverage she did." Kofi reminded him.

"Fuck that." Punk hissed. "Nobody cared once she stopped writing it!"

"Ok." Kofi said calmly. "Can you think of anybody else? Did April mention having any run-ins with somebody or-"

"You're talking to me like a victim's family member." Punk said in disbelief.

"I have to because you are." Kofi insisted.

"They had to be aiming for me." Punk said to him. "It was my apartment and like I said half a second later it would have been taking that shot and judging by where she got hit they were aiming right for my chest."

"Ok, anybody make any threats? Any suspects? Any open cases?" Kofi asked.

"You're my partner!" Punk yelled. "You know there's been no shit."

"Two males on foot is all we have Punk." Kofi sighed. "I need something more."

"I don't have anything! She was fucking bleeding to death in my arms! I mad a choice- save her life or run after the suspects, I make no apologies." Punk informed her coldly.

"Nobody is saying you did the wrong thing." Kofi tried to reason. "Of course staying to help April was right."

"I didn't even look up." Punk told him honestly. "I was fixated on her."

"That's understandable I'm just trying to explain why I'm asking so many questions. I need something more to go on because I want to catch whoever did this by the end of the night." Kofi told him.

"I have nothing." Punk admitted feeling ashamed. "I wish I did."

"Hopefully we get something from the bullet." Kofi said to him.

"Phillip." Linda nodded standing up and the doctor walked over to them.

"How is she?" Punk asked looking at the doctor.

"She's a tough cookie." The doctor told him. "She did great during surgery, we got the bullet and stopped the bleeding."

"Thank god." Linda sighed pressing her hands together and saying a silent prayer.

"Detective." The doctor said passing Kofi the bullet in a medical bag.

"I'm going to go run this, tell April I'll be by later." Kofi told Punk then rushed out of the waiting area.

"Any long term damage?" Punk asked the doctor.

"Not as far as I can see." The doctor told him. "She's incredibly lucky. The bullet missed all vital organs and arteries. She's being set up in her room right now but you can go see her."

"Thanks doc." Punk said to him.

"I'm going to call her parents and let them know." Linda told Punk who nodded.

"She's out of surgery?" Joe asked walking over to Punk as soon as he stepped off the elevator.

"Yea the doctor said she's lucky." Punk told him. "Where have you been?"

"Working the scene." Joe scoffed. "I'm a cop."

"Retired." Punk reminded him.

"My family was hurt this morning, I'm a cop." Joe told him firmly. "I can't do much anyway. I'm just being a pain the ass. You ok?"

"Yea." Punk nodded.

"The color in your face is coming back." Joe smirked slapping his cheek affectionately.

"I've watched people get shot before, people I've cared about- nothing will compare to that." He told his dad honestly. "I've always stayed in cop mode, I've never fucked up like that before."

"You didn't. You weren't on the job tonight you were as much a victim as April." Joe reminded him. "You held the woman you love in your arms bleed potentially to death. I think you did well."

"I have to find who did it." Punk told him.

"You will. This is the best force in the country." Joe assured him. "We will get everyone involved. Go see her now."

"I should be working." Punk told him.

"You need to start prioritizing." Joe warned him. "You have a beautiful young woman who has nobody out here and she's going to wake up and be scared even though she won't show it. She's counting on you."

"She's counting on me to find who did this." Punk argued.

"No. She's counting on you to sit next to her and hold her hand and make her smile." Joe told him. "Don't put your job before her, we just discussed this. Everyone is looking for the two guys who took a shot at a cop and his girl. Go see her."

"Alright." Punk said.

* * *

Punk walked into her room and waited in the corner as the nurses set up her IV and machines. She was so pale and looked so tiny.

"She's a tough one." The elderly nurse said looking back at him.

"Yea I know." Punk said still standing in the corner.

"You can come over and see her." The nurse said nodding towards the chair.

Punk froze up. He wasn't able to even look back at her and ran his hands over his face and looked towards the door.

"You know what? I have to run into work." Punk told the nurse who frowned.

"I thought you were the officer on scene? Isn't she your girlfriend?" the nurse questioned.

"Yea and I am a cop so I have to get to work on this case." Punk said nervously.

"Ok." The nurse said looking at AJ. "Does she have any family that will be able to sit with her? She shouldn't be alone when she wakes up."

"She doesn't have any family living out here." Punk told her. "I'll have my mom sit with her while I'm working."

"Family only." The nurse told him and his face dropped. "You're a police officer so you were a rare exception. It's fine I'll just check in on her more often and hopefully when she wakes up I'll be in the room."

"Great." Punk said relieved and raced out of the room.

"Phillip Jack Brooks." His mother scolded as he pressed for the elevator.

"I've got to get to work Ma." Punk said bouncing on the ball of his feet not daring looking back at his mother.

"No you are not. Your father and Kofi said no." She said tugging at his wrist. "How dare you leave her in there alone."

"I can't be in there. She looks sick." Punk told her honestly.

"She was shot!" Linda yelled. "Did you expect her to look like a beauty queen?"

"I can't look at her like that." Punk told her honestly. "I'll just go down to the station and I'm sure her parents will be here soon."

"I just spoke to her mother, they can't get a flight not even tomorrow. Did you forget it's the holiday and everybody is flying?" she asked. "So you're going to leave her completely alone in there for days? Scared and in pain?"

"I'll sneak you in there." Punk offered and his mother slapped him upside his head.

"She doesn't want to see me, she wants to see you." Linda scolded. "I did not raise a coward Phillip!"  
"I can't go in there." He argued.

"You've seen worse." Linda shot back.

"No I haven't!" He yelled. "Seeing her like that and knowing it's because of me is the worst thing I've ever seen. I want to bleach my fucking eyes."

"She took a bullet for you today." Linda reminded him sternly. "She wouldn't leave your side. You love her? Then go in there and prove it to her by being the first face she sees when she wakes up and you can tell her not to be scared because you're there. She needs you. I know you're scared."

"I'm not scared." He scoffed.

"You're very scared and I understand that. It's like after you were shot and I had to wait for you to wake up." Linda reminded him. "But I knew you needed me. I knew you came before anything else. Does April mean that much to you?"

"She means everything to me." Punk barely whispered looking down at his feet.

"Then go back in there." She ordered pointing.

"Fine." he said to her.

"I'll try to sneak you in coffee, alright?" Linda told him and he nodded and slowly walked back to her room.

Punk walked back into the room and back into the same corner.

"That was fast." The nurse noted as she looked over AJ's machines.

"I'm going to stay." Punk forced out nervously.

"Come sit here." The nurse said nodding at the chair and he walked over. "Her color is already slowly coming back. We gave her a blood transfusion."

"She was bleeding a lot." Punk noted slowly sitting down.

"Yes but you really helped on scene by slowing the blood down." The nurse commended.

"My dad did it." Punk said to her. "I tried to but I- I don't know."

"I've seen her on the TV." The nurse smirked. "Bright beautiful girl."

"She is." Punk agreed softly looking at AJ's eyes waiting for them to open.

"I've seen you on TV too. I didn't know you two were a thing." The nurse smirked. "You'd make beautiful kids."

"My mother pay you to say that?" Punk teased lightly.

"No." she said to him. "You look more pale than she does, in a few hours she'll be up and reporting on her own shooting."

"Probably." Punk agreed with half a smile.

"I'll be back in a little bit to check on her. Hit this button if you need anything." she instructed Punk pointing at the nurses button and he nodded.

"Thank you." He said to her and picked AJ's hand up and held into his own.

* * *

It had been four hours and Punk hadn't moved an inch. She finally began to flutter her eyes and they opened slowly. She saw Punk and closed her eyes again but smiled.

"Hi." She greeted weakly.

"Hi beautiful." He greeted tiredly.

"What happened?" She asked opening her eyes again.

"You were shot." He reminded her. "You don't remember?"

"No." She admitted then realized she was in a hospital. "Am I ok?"

"You're going to be." He told her.

"Who shot me?" She asked him.

"I don't know." He admitted feeling like a failure. "I think whoever did it was aiming for me."

"Oh." She said to him. "You need to be careful."

"Me?" He asked. "I tell you that I got you shot and that's all you can say?"

"I'm really out of it." She admitted. "But what should I say?"

"That you hate me." He told her.

"You would have taken a bullet for me if you could." She reminded him. "I'm really tired."

"You should rest." He encouraged.

"Are you leaving?" She asked with fear laced in her voice.

"Never." He responded without thinking, if she needed him right there then that's where he'd be.

"Is it still Christmas?" She asked him and he gave her a light smile.

"Yea it is." He told her. "It's even snowing a bit."

"I want to see." She said to him.

"Alright." he stood up and pulled the curtain to the window in her room and her eyes lit up as much as they could so she can see the light snow outside.

"That's so cool." She said as he walked back over to her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"My back hurts." She admitted.

"That's where you were shot." He told her. "I'll get the nurse."

"No it's ok." She said to him. "If I was the one who was shot why do you look so bad?"

"You think I look bad?" He teased rubbing his hand under his chin.

"Tired." She corrected.

"Worried." he admitted. "I was worried about you Ape. You scared me tonight. I've been a cop for ten years and have never witnessed anything so scary before."

"I'm ok." She reminded him squeezing his hand as strong as she could.

"Your parents are working on flying down." Punk told her and she nodded. "It's difficult because of the holiday but they're trying their best. I think they're going to take train."

"You told them I was ok though, right?" She asked.

"My mom has been talking to your mom." Punk admitted. "I've been distracted."

"When can I go home?" She asked and he would have laughed if he still wasn't so traumatized.

"I don't know." He told her honestly. "Probably a couple of days a least, you had surgery and you lost a lot of blood."

"I have to work." She reminded him.

"No you have to rest." He corrected.

"Do you think this was because of the gang story?" She asked him. "If I wrote something that caused someone to try to kill you-"

"Stop." He warned her shaking his head. "You're the one who got hurt tonight. I'm going to find who did it and they're going to pay I promise you. No matter what you say or what doesn't excuse violence like this."

"If the bullet was meant for you and they haven't caught the guy yet that means someone is still trying to kill you." She reminded him as she began to cry.  
"You have to-"

"Stop." He cooed kissing her cheek over her tears. "I'm alright. I'm going to be alright."

"I'll never forgive myself." She told him heartbroken.

"We don't know who did this." He reminded her. "Just please stop upsetting yourself."

"I should be upset. If I wasn't there you would have been killed and we wouldn't have had this happy ending today." She told him.

"Happy ending? You think laying up in a hospital bed is a happy ending?" He asked her.

"Better than being in the morgue identifying you." She remarked turning her head from him. "Can you call the nurse and leave?"

"Leave?" he asked.

"I want to be alone." She said looking at the wall.

"This isn't your fault." Punk told her but she didn't respond. He stood up and looked over and she was still crying but had on an angry puss. "Ape-"

"Leave!" She yelled choking out a sob.

"I'll get the nurse but I'm not leaving." he told her sternly and walked out of the room.

* * *

Punk was outside AJ's room as the doctor and nurse went in to check on her. He paced outside her door until both emerged.

"How is she?" Punk asked.

"Ms. Mendez is fine." The doctor assured him but stopped Punk before he went in there. "She's requested not to see you."

"What?" Punk asked. "She's being ridiculous."

"She might be." The nurse agreed. "but she can't be agitated."

"She doesn't want to see me because she blames herself." Punk argued and the nurse nodded.

"I heard the whole story." the nurse told him. "But she's a patient here and I have to respect her requests."

"She doesn't have anybody here." Punk argued. "She needs me in there."

"I have to go file her chart." The nurse replied innocently and Punk walked right into her room as soon as she was gone.

"I said I didn't want to see you." AJ huffed. Her eyes were swollen from crying and his heart broke.

"Stop crying." He insisted.

"I said get out!" She yelled.

"I'm not getting out!" He yelled back. "You feel bad? You feel guilty? Then make it up to me by letting me sit in here and look at you alive and breathing and being difficult!"

"I'm going to get you killed!" She sobbed. "I'm going back home, I'm leaving-"

"You're not going anywhere." He said leaning over her bed so they were locking eyes. "I need you here and if you pack up and go back to New Jersey I'm following you there. You can't just walk into my life then out of it like that."

"You warned me about writing those articles, I put the news on they say it's gang related." She said to him.

"I haven't watched the news or spoken to anybody so I don't know what they're saying and I don't care either." He told her sternly. "You almost died in my arms tonight and I'm not leaving you until you're out of this hospital and back home."

"You're going to get killed." She told him. "Don't be stupid."

"I'm not being targeted because of you." He said to her. "I've pissed off my share of people and they have their own reasons."

"My article must have jogged their memories." she said to him. "I was so selfish!"

"No you were being amazing like you always are." He insisted. "Bad people do bad things. Good people don't force them to."

"How can you even look at me? You must think I'm an idiot." She cried.

"No I don't think you're an idiot." he scoffed. "But you're right, looking at you isn't easy because you're so sad and guilty over something that had nothing to do with you. You should be mad at me and I plan on spending everyday and every night for the rest of my life making it up to you."

"Just leave me alone Phil." She said turning her head again and he was growing frustrated. "And I don't want you in here anymore."

"If you're mad at me then tell me-" He began.

"I'm not mad! You should be mad!" She yelled.

"I'm not mad!" He yelled back. "I'm fucking scared! Taking bullets and dodging them are my job! I'm terrified the next time someone takes a shot at me they might kill you next time! I watched my partner get shot, I remember being 8 years old and waiting in that very waiting room after my dad was shot terrified, I remember being shot myself and laying on the ground looking up thinking 'I haven't even lived'."

AJ kept her head away and eyes closed but she tightened them as the tears poured out as he poured his heart out to her.

"Nothing compares to feeling you get shot against my body." He told her. "Nothing will ever scare me as much and now I'm feeling living and that's only because of you so you can try to throw me out but I'll never go away."

"I'm scared for you." She admitted turning her head to look at him.

"Don't be." He assured her cupping her face. "I'm ok as long as I've got you."

"But my article-" She began.

"I don't want to hear about that anymore. Let's just place the blame on the person that actually pulled the trigger." he told her.

"Ok." She whispered and he tenderly kissed the top of her head.

"I've never dated a woman who thought she was too dangerous for me." He admitted with a sad smile.

"I'm a handful." she warned him very seriously.

"I kind of like that about you." He teased and she smiled for the first time.

"I love you so much and it scares me." She confessed. "I can't lose you."

"I'm not the one lying in a hospital bed." He reminded her. "I was going to say the same thing to you."


	16. You Can't Spell Smother Without Mother

**You Can't Spell Smother Without Mother**

* * *

A week later AJ was being released from the hospital. She was very fortunate to have such a clean gun shot wound. Punk was also practically living in her room with her. He went home only three times the entire week and that was to shower and change.

"I'm ready to get out of here." AJ groaned sitting up in bed in her sweats.

"Why?" Alan scoffed eating her hospital dinner as he lounged in the chair next to her. He had been very present as well, his wife had their first child a few floors up so he would always stop in to see AJ too. "You get dinner served to you, you get to lay in bed all day- the life."

"It smells in here." She said to him. "I want to be in my own bed."

"Are you going right home?" Alan asked taking his eyes off of the TV and looking over to her.

"Yea of course. It'll be at least two more weeks before my doctor will sign off on me getting back to work." AJ told him. "And I promise when I get back you can take off again, I know I'm messing up your paternity leave."

"Don't worry about it." Alan said with a wave of his hand. He returned to work to cover to AJ after he heard she was shot. He was only covering AJ's shooting though. "Brooks hasn't been around much today, he finally go back to work?"

"No he's at my place with my parents making sure it's all set up for me." She told him. "He's going back to work and my parents will be taking care of me until I'm allowed to take care of myself." She scoffed.

"I don't even know how you fit into your apartment let alone three people." Alan chuckled. "And all of these flowers." he noted around the room. The room was literally covered in flowers from fans of AJ.

"Yea half of them don't even have cards. I'm donating them to the hospital." She told him.

"I heard the police have a lead on your shooter." Alan said to her.

"Phil didn't mention that." AJ frowned.

"I don't think he knows yet." Alan said to her. "Something came back after they ran the bullet. You were shot with a gun that was used in some other cases."

"They forced Phil on a leave." AJ confided. "They won't tell him anything about the case."

"That's for the best. He was most likely the intended victim." Alan reminded her. "How's he holding up?"

"He's just tired." AJ shrugged. "He also checks the hospital ID of every single person who tried to get into my room." She laughed.

"He's a good guy." Alan noted. "I've seen him go through a lot since becoming a cop, never seen him as worked up as he was when I tried to get an exclusive with him the night of."

"You're lucky he let you in here." AJ teased.

"My wife is upstairs, it's an easy pass." Alan shrugged.

"Shouldn't you be up there?" She asked.

"She's up there with my in-laws, I don't mess with my in-laws." Alan told her seriously.

"You're still here?" Punk groaned walking into AJ's room.

"She likes the company." Alan shrugged watching the TV.

"You're all signed out." Punk told her eagerly.

"Finally!" She cheered almost jumping out of the bed but then realized she still had a giant hole in her back.

"Relax." Punk warned her.

"Are my parents all set up at my place?" She asked.

"You're staying with me." Punk informed her.

"Oh, no." She said shaking her head. "You have enough going on."

"I'll be working most of the time but there's no room for you and your parents at your place. At least at my place you're not on a couch and they can sleep in my guest room." he reasoned.

"I guess." She said to him.

"Heading back to work to trace that bullet?" Alan asked.

"What did I tell you about giving a statement?" Punk asked annoyed. "You're as bad as she is."

"Alan said the ballistics match another case." AJ told him.

"How did you hear that? Where did you hear that?" Punk asked.

"I heard from my sources." Alan shrugged standing up.

"I've got to get April home now." Punk said to Alan.

"Here, take these and give them to Brenda." She said picking up a random bouquet of flowers she had received. "I'll be by to see the baby."

"Cool." Alan said. "Bye guys." he said to them and left.

"You really haven't heard anything?" She asked him.

"No." He muttered. "But after I get you settled at home I'm going to station and demanding some answers."

"You'll keep me informed right?" She asked. "I know I'm a reporter but I'm also the victim."

"Nobody deserves answers more than you do." Punk told her honestly. "And I plan on getting them for you."  
"Thank you."

* * *

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" Janet, AJ's mom asked as she set her up in Punk's bedroom.

"I'm really not." AJ said to her. "My pain medication makes my stomach hurt."

"Phil said he wouldn't be long." Janet assured her and AJ nodded. "Your father and I wanted to talk to you."

"I didn't." Robert noted from the doorway in which he was leaning.

"What's going on?" AJ asked.

"We-" Janet began.

"Not we." Robert corrected.

"Ok fine, I think you should come home once you're ok to travel." Janet told her.

"Why would you want that?" AJ asked.

"Oh, I don't know AJ- maybe because since you've been here you've been abducted and shot?" Janet mocked.

"My career is thriving." AJ argued. "I have Phil- I'm not going home."

"If it's true love then distance won't be an issue." Janet insisted and AJ rolled her eyes.

"We're adults not two kids going to separate colleges." AJ groaned.

"If he truly loved you then he'd come to Jersey." Janet shrugged and Robert just shook his head.

"You can't ask him to do that because you're scared." Robert told Janet.

"My articles are what got me shot." AJ told her parents. "Phil begged me not to write them. I did this to myself."

"You don't know that and it doesn't matter." Janet argued. "You coming home has nothing to do with Phil. I know he cares for you deeply but this City is far too dangerous for you. The next time we fly out here might be for your funeral!"

"Stop being so dramatic." AJ sighed leaning back in the bed.

"You think I'm being dramatic?" Janet demanded. "Did you come out here because you wanted to end up dead like Tiffany!?"

"No!" AJ yelled. "My work out here matters and that's all I've ever wanted."

"At what expense?" Janet demanded to know. "Your life?"

"It was an accident." AJ reminded her.

"Oh that's right, someone was trying to kill Phil." Janet mocked. "Is that why you want to stay? You want to watch your boyfriend die? Maybe wait to marry him and become a widow?"

"That's enough Janet." Robert scolded.

"No it's not!" Janet yelled. "You see Tiffany's parents- they can't even function! If something happens to AJ-"

"I'll be fine." AJ insisted. "And if you can't support me being here than you can go home."

"I'm not going home without you." Janet warned her standing up and storming out of the bedroom.

"I'll talk to her." Robert said to AJ.

"I understand why she's scared but I'm not a little kid. I have a great life out here and I'm happy. I know that sounds ridiculous coming from the woman who was just shot." She sighed.

"I understand." Robert assured her. "Your mother will too."

"I love Phil and my job." AJ said to Robert who nodded. "I've never been happier."

"I understand that AJ." Robert nodded. "Your mother keeps thinking about Tiffany, that's all. She has a right to be afraid."

"Aren't you afraid for me?" she asked him.

"The world is a scary place. I'd be afraid for you anywhere." Robert told her honestly. "A pretty young smart woman like yourself, the world isn't on your side. But here I know you're in good hands."

"Can you explain that to me?" She asked and he nodded.

"I'll do my best." Robert promised.

* * *

Close to midnight Punk tiptoed into his bedroom but AJ was up.

"Finally." She smiled.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" He asked kicking off his shoes and laying on the bed next to her on his stomach.

"Couldn't sleep." She shrugged. "Did you talk to Kofi?"

"I did." Punk nodded. "The bullet that you were shot with matches up with the same gun that I was shot with and my partner." he admitted. "It's a common gun though and there's no way to trace specific bullets."

"You think it's the same person?" She asked him.

"I don't know Ape." He groaned closing his eyes. "I'm too tired to think."

"If it is that means this person has been hunting you for years." she pointed out.

"You let me and the rest of the police worry about that." He insisted. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok." She said to him. "My back doesn't hurt as much as it did. I did get into an argument with my mother."

"About what?" he asked.

"She wants me to move back home." She told him and he slowly nodded. "That's it?"

"I would have been surprised if she didn't request that." Punk told her honestly. "She's scared for you and I don't blame her. Getting shot hasn't been your first issue since moving here."

"I'm not going." She told him.

"I hope not." He smirked.

"She's mad though. My dad gets it." She said running her fingers through his hair.

"I'll talk to her." Punk offered.

"Don't waste your breath." She warned him. "I'm going to tell her to go home anyway."

"Don't do that." Punk sighed. "You still need help."

"No I do not." She informed him smugly. "I can shower and cook all on my own."

"I'd feel better knowing someone was here with you." He said to her.

"I don't want her around if she's going to be negative." AJ told him.

"She loves you and she's scared." Punk reminded her. "Have a little patience with her."

"I was the one shot." She scoffed. "She should be patient with me."

"Ape." He sighed. "If it was my kid I'd feel the same way."

"Well, I'm not leaving." AJ informed him.

"You went get an argument out of me." He smirked.

"I can't wait for her to fly home and I can go back to my apartment." She groaned.

"What's wrong with my place?" He frowned.

"It's alright." She shrugged. "My place is just warmer and more inviting. I'm proud of my apartment."

"As you should be." He said to her then noticed her laptop. "You set it up?"

"I did." She grinned. "I was able to write."

"I thought you were on leave." He groaned.

"I am but I just wanted to write something small and let my readers and now viewers know I'm ok." She smiled.

"I noticed that my living room was covered in flowers again." he smirked.

"It's so weird." She laughed. "But I love them. I love flowers."

"Good because you get a lot of them." He said to her.

"Jealous?" She teased and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Should I be?" he asked.

"I'm not a suspect. You can't just answer all of my questions with questions." She giggled.

"I've missed that giggle." He smiled warmly.

"I'm really sorry about your Christmas gift by the way." She said to him. "They won't refund me or let me switch the tickets-"

"Can you stop worrying about that?" he asked seriously. "You being alive is enough gift for me."

"I feel like I ruined our first Christmas together." She pouted.

"Well, at least it won't be our last." He told her as he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

* * *

In the middle of the night Punk got up to get a glass of water and saw Janet sitting at the counter sipping on hot tea.

"You ok?" Punk asked.

"Yes. Couldn't sleep." She said putting on a smile. "You?"

"Your daughter keeps kicking me." Punk told her honestly and Janet smirked. "I heard you two had a talk."

"It's nothing against you Phillip." Janet sighed. "I think you're wonderful and I know you love my daughter. I'm just afraid for her."

"I understand." Punk said to her. "I'm going to look out for her though. Better than I have I promise."

"It's not you." Janet smiled. "But my daughter has a habit of not minding her own business and getting into trouble."

"I've noticed." Punk scoffed.

"I can keep a better eye on her in New Jersey that's all." Janet said to him.

"She's not going back to New Jersey and I don't want her to either so I hope you don't think I'm going to talk her into it." Punk told her kindly.

"I wouldn't expect you to." Janet sighed giving him a smile. "I just don't want to have to bury her like we did to Tiffany."

"You won't." Punk promised. "I was meant to be shot that morning, not April. It didn't have anything to do with her."

"She said she wrote those articles-" Janet began to argue.

"Writing those articles didn't jog anybody's bad feelings but my own. The bullets are the same as from when I was shot and when my partner was killed. There's a lot of people who don't like me but I promise none of them will ever hurt April again."

"You can't make promises like that." Janet sighed. "But she's an adult I can't force her to leave. I didn't think she would either but I had to try."

"She's doing really well here. Minus the whole kidnapping and shooting." Punk remarked lightly. "She's a respected journalist and the City really does love her."

"She's hard not to love." Janet smirked. "You should know that better than anyone."

"First time I ever met her she was sitting outside the police station at like 2 in the morning waiting for news about Tiffany's killer." Punk told her. "She's the most dedicated and compassionate person I have ever met. Other people see it too."

"I used to tell her she was too good for the town we lived in." Janet smirked. "Too pure, too smart, too brave and now I'm going back on everything and begging her to come back. But I know she won't be happy. It's selfish of me."

"You're a parent it's a natural instinct." Punk noted. "I'll do better by her."

"You've done the best by her." Janet reminded him. "You became her friend when she needed one and you love her. You gave her back her smile, a smile I didn't think I'd see again after Tiffany died."

"I lost a good friend too. It was five years ago but I understand April's emotions and she helped me a lot too." Punk told her. "It's not just one sided, she makes me just as happy."

"Just make sure she doesn't get in over her head anymore." Janet requested. "She's so stubborn that it drives me crazy."

"She is challenging, but that's what I like most about her." Punk teased. "I'll have her back, always."

"Thank you." Janet said sincerely.

* * *

The next day Punk was at work looking over mugshots of people he had arrested over the years. He needed something to help trigger his memory. Did anyone make a threat? Was there someone who felt it was personal? They all did so it was difficult for Punk as he raked his brain.

"Anything?" Kofi asked.

"Really?" Punk asked back annoyed. "If I remembered something I'd obviously tell you."

"Just narrow it down to gang suspects. We think it's linked to April's articles." Kofi told him. "Re-read her articles."

"I did and I can't think of anybody who has gotten released that would want me dead from those articles." Punk groaned. "It's already been too long. I owe it to April to catch this guy."

"You said you heard two." Kofi reminded him.

"I did, but only one pulled the trigger." Punk also reminded him. "That's the one I want to get first."

"She's ok." Kofi pointed out. "I know this is eating at you-"

"If your wife had been shot because of you, would you be doing anything different?" Punk asked him.

"No." Kofi admitted quietly.

"When am I getting off desk duty by the way?" Punk asked him.

"I'm not that captain." Kofi shrugged.

"I'd be doing better on the street, knocking on doors." He told him.

"We're already doing that." Kofi assured him.

"So I sit here and look at mugshots?" Punk snorted. "Waste of fucking time."

"It might not be if you can actually concentrate or sleep for that matter." Kofi noted. "Not used to having so many roommates?"

"It's not that." Punk groaned running his hands over his tired face. "I mean Ape does kick me a lot but I'm used to it. Every time I close my eyes I'm in that moment again and I keep thinking of different scenarios."

"Like what?" Kofi asked intrigued.

"Like, remembering my phone to begin with." Punk told him.

"Then you'd be shot and dead." Kofi pointed out.

"So be it." Punk mumbled.

"Or not hugging her goodbye." He told him.

"You'd still be dead only this time it would have been in front of April and she probably would have never gotten over it." Kofi added.

"Or I could have heard the guys first and protected both of us, chased them down and arrested them." Punk contemplated.

"You would have heard them talking about shooting you? Not likely." Kofi argued.

"Why are you making this so fucking difficult?" Punk snapped.

"Because whether you want to admit it or not this wasn't the end of the world. Yea April got hurt but she's going to be fine. And I know you don't believe in this kind of stuff but there was a guardian angel watching over her that morning and during that surgery." He told Punk. "This wasn't the worst case."

"I just want to find the guy and put him fucking jail." Punk said to him. "And I can't fucking do that behind a desk!"

"You are a target." Kofi reminded sternly. "Going out on the street isn't just putting yourself at risk but innocent people as well, April is an example of that."

"Her mom wants her to go home and I don't blame her." Punk confided.

"Is she?" Kofi asked.

"No." Punk sighed leaning back in his chair.

"You cool with that?" Kofi asked.

"Of course I am. I'm too selfish to tell her to leave. She's the only thing keeping me sane right now which is ironic since she's the one driving me insane- ya know?" Punk asked and Kofi laughed.

"I don't think she would go anyway." Kofi smirked.

"Nah." Punk agreed. "She was already back to writing yesterday."

"That's April for ya." Kofi laughed. "She hasn't had any nightmares or anything?"

"No." Punk said to him. "She thinks she caused all of this and is happy she took the bullet over me. I'm sure when she's back on her feet and back at work that will change."

"Everyone seems fine before they actually leave the house again." Kofi warned.

"I know. And I want to make sure we keep uniforms on her." Punk told him. "We're assuming this was for me and nobody has tried to take a shot at me since, I don't want them shooting April again for revenge."

"We'll protect her." Kofi told him.

"Are you guys working on the theory that this is the same person who killed Brian and shot me?" Punk asked.

"We are." Kofi told him honestly. "We also agree with you that you were the intended victim. We don't think April's articles had much to do with it to be honest."

"Can you tell her that so she stops beating herself up?" Punk asked.

"I'm going to swing by your place tonight to see her." Kofi told him. "I just have to pick up flowers-"

"Don't." Punk warned him. "My apartment looks like a fucking floral shop. She gets flowers constantly."

"Really?" Kofi asked. "So long after the shooting?"

"Yea it's unbelievable and I'm allergic to half of them. I escape into the bathroom to breathe but April lights these awful fucking candles and I have to breathe that shit in too." He groaned.

"So living together isn't working out?" Kofi laughed.

"I love Ape, I really do with all of my heart but I'm not ready for a permanent roommate." Punk admitted.

"How are her parents?" Kofi asked.

"I barely see them. I'm gone before they wake up and I'm home after they're asleep." Punk told him. "They're cool though."

"Why don't you go home and see her?" Kofi suggested.

"I just came back to work." Punk said to him.

"You've been locked in a hospital with her, go home, rent a movie or something, order in and just relax. That's what we always tell people will help them." Kofi told him. "Just go home and relax with your girl and stop haunting yourself with 'what if's' and be grateful she's breathing in your arms tonight."

"Normally I'd tell you to fuck off." Punk said standing up. "But I do want to lay in bed and just listen to her ramble on about something that's making her angry in the news." He smirked. "It always puts me to sleep actually."

"Go for it." Kofi encouraged.

* * *

Punk walked into his bedroom and saw AJ sitting up watching TV shaking her head.

"You're home early." She smiled looking up.

"I missed you." He told her simply. "Where are your parents?"

"I convinced them to go out to dinner." She told him. "They're smothering me."

"They've only been here a day." He laughed.

"Smothering." She repeated seriously as he crawled onto the bed and laid next to her as she sat up looking at the TV.

"What's upset you?" He asked with a yawn.

"Nothing, I don't want to bother you." She said to him. "You should sleep."

"No keep talking to me." He encouraged as he closed his eyes.

"I'm going to pretend that you're genuinely interested at my outrage instead of using it as a way to put you to sleep." She remarked. "I know you fall asleep when I rant."

"Not true." He yawned again and curled on his side next to her and kept his eyes closed.

"Well, channel 2 is running a story on sexism in the work place and they're only reporting on the physical stuff- which obviously is outrageous but not even the beginning the problem." She noted glaring at the TV.

"What is?" He asked quietly.

"The fact that women rarely receive equal pay, or the fact that they're rarely considered for half of the jobs that men receive." She told him. "Nobody takes a woman seriously in most work environments and that's because of the way-" She stopped speaking when she looked down and saw he was finally sleeping.  
"Jerk." She muttered then smirked. She was glad to see him finally sleeping.

AJ scrunched down to lay on her back and kissed his forehead and fell asleep right next to him.


	17. Back To Normal

**Back To Normal**

* * *

Another two weeks and AJ was back in her own apartment finally. She would be starting work the next day and her parents were back home. This was her first night alone without anybody since the shooting. Punk would be working the night shift so she truly didn't have any options. She sat on her couch with her eyes wide open fearfully. She hadn't felt scared from the shooting once and she was starting to realize that was because Punk as with her every night. She suddenly felt vulnerable and she didn't like it.

She gazed out her window and looked down at the normally busy street but for this time of night it was quiet. She watched every random person walk by the building carefully. It was so late there was only a few people but she wanted to make sure nobody suspicious came into the building, she wanted to be better prepared. She didn't want to be shot again.

"Ape." Punk's voice rang out and she was startled.

"Phil." She said putting on a smile. "I didn't think when I gave you the key you wouldn't knock."

"You haven't answered any of my calls and you didn't hear me knocking, which I promise you I did." He told her sliding the key into his pocket. "What are you doing?"

"I was just about to go to bed." She smiled walking over and kissing his cheek.

"It's almost 6 in the morning." He pointed out and her face dropped. "The sun is rising."

"I didn't even notice." She admitted.

"Were you up all night?" He frowned.

"No." She laughed. "Is that coffee for me?" she asked noticing he had an untouched coffee.

"Uh yea I thought you'd want it before your first day back." He said keeping it out of her reach. "But clearly since you haven't slept you shouldn't go in."

"You're right." She said grabbing her phone. "Oh, you did call."

"Yea and texted." He said to her.

"I'm just going to tell them I can't make it in." She said typing into her phone. "Try to get some sleep."

"What were you doing?" He asked curiously. "Your laptop hasn't been unpacked, TV isn't on."

"It's so fun to date a Detective." She laughed to herself as she adjusted the pillows on her pullout couch.

"Ape, what is going on?" He asked seriously.

"Nothing." She smiled getting into the bed. "But I'm really tired right now." She told him. "You look tired too, want to sleep with me?" She smiled patting the spot next to her.

"I have to get home and shower and then get back to work we're working on a big case." he told her and she nodded and that alarmed him the most. Normally she'd ask 100 questions and report on it, she wasn't even curious.

"What about my case?" She asked. "Anything new?"

"No." He told her feeling just as disappointed. "Want me to hang out here until you fall asleep?"

"No!" she laughed loudly. "I'm good." She said to him. "Be safe, ok?"

"Ok." He said leaning over and kissing her. "You sure you're ok?"

"Yea I'm good." She told him. "Just tired."

"You should have slept then last night." He suggested and she again laughed obnoxiously.

"You're so right." She said still laughing. "I love you."

"Love you too." He said oddly then walked to the door. "You really ok? If something happened-"

"Nope." She told him. "Tired now." She said shutting her eyes.

Punk looked back at her one more time and saw her eyes still closed then headed out the door, the second he was gone her eyes shot open.

* * *

Punk was walking up the stairs of the police station when he heard the medial shouting out his name. He knew they were curious about the shooting a few blocks over from last night but they didn't have a lead yet.

"Punk!" Alan yelled running up next to him.

"I don't have a comment." Punk told him.

"This is about April." He insisted as Punk stopped just short of walking into the building.

"If this is about work she just wasn't feeling well-" He began.

"No it's about the flowers she gave me at the hospital a few weeks ago." Alan told him. "They died."

"Yea that tends to happen." Punk mocked.

"I went to toss them and there was a card attached." Alan said pulling it out of his jacket and passing Punk the card.

"It's signed Bret Walsh." Punk frowned.

"I don't know if they're legitimately from him but he mentions doing that interview." Alan pointed.

"I can read." Punk hissed reading the card. "April had gotten flowers the day she was shot too, no card though."

"Probably him." Alan said to him. "I didn't want to upset her with this-"

"No you did the right thing coming to me." Punk said to him. "You're not going to write this up, right?"

"Of course not." Alan told him. "If it is him I don't want to feed into his need for attention."

"I'll take care of it." Punk said to him. "Thank you."

"So where is April?" Alan asked. "Thought she'd be in work before me."

"She was just really tired." Punk told him.

"Seems unlike her." Alan noted.

"I'll worry about April." Punk warned him. "You just keep me updated if anything comes to the office for her like this. The last thing she needs to deal with is this crap."

"It's not like he can hurt her behind bars." Alan reasoned.

"Not physically but she has had a pretty traumatic few months. Her friend being brutally murdered, being kidnapped, being shot." Punk reminded him.

"Being homeless, living in a motel, being fired." Alan added and Punk had forgotten about all of that.

"I'll take care of this." Punk repeated holding the note up.

"Alright thanks." Alan said.

* * *

AJ was finally able to drift off to sleep after another hour. She was just so exhausted she was bound to fall asleep anyway. But when she closed her eyes she was right back to where she was Christmas morning...

" _Don't move". Punk instructed AJ as he laid her on the sidewalk._

" _He's cute." A voice noted as AJ was standing up watching Punk trying to help her._

" _I knew you'd approve." AJ laughed as she watched Punk and now his father frantically try to save her life._

" _I always knew you'd end up with a bad boy." Tiffany teased._

" _He's not a bad boy." AJ scoffed._

 _"He's a bad boy with a heart of gold." Tiffany informed her. "He's totally in love with you too."_

 _"I love him too." AJ noted smiling._

 _"He's so scared right now. Look how his hands are shaking." Tiffany pointed out. "He can barely get a sentence out."_

" _He's doing better than I would." AJ remarked._

" _Nah, you're a rock." Tiffany said surely. "You were always my rock."_

 _"I wasn't here when you needed me the most." AJ reminded her._

" _That's life. I lived a good life April." Tiffany noted._

" _Not long enough." AJ muttered._

 _"You keep this up you'll be joining me." Tiffany warned. "And that would be a shame because there's great plans for you."_

 _"What kind of plans?" AJ asked curiously._

" _A life with him." Tiffany said nodding over to Punk who was jumping into the back of the ambulance with AJ now. "He needs you just as much you know."_

" _I doubt that." She said shaking her head._

" _It's true." Tiffany insisted. "You think he saved you but it's really the opposite."_

 _"I'm scared." AJ told her honestly. "I don't want to leave my apartment."_

 _"That little shack will get smaller and smaller." Tiffany teased. "What about work?"_

 _"I know I have to go back to work but I'm scared of getting shot again." She confided._

" _So you're given a second chance at life and you're going to waste it by never leaving your crappy apartment?" Tiffany asked seriously._

" _You don't understand." AJ sighed sitting on the curb._

 _"I'm dead." Tiffany laughed. "I don't understand getting a second chance but I understand wanting one. Don't waste your life living in fear. You have no idea how fortunate you are."_

 _"I don't want to be afraid." AJ sighed. "I just can't help it."_

 _"Sure you can." Tiffany encouraged. "You know your purpose on this earth is much greater than blogging from your couch. People depend on you and he depends on you."_

AJ's eyes shot open again when she heard her door. Nobody was knocking but somebody was playing with the door knob.

"Phil?" she asked loudly but no one responded, yet someone was still playing with the door.

AJ reached for her phone and was prepared to run into the bathroom but instead grabbed the baseball bat she kept for protections since moving to Chicago. She wasn't going to be afraid in her home. She slowly moved to the door and swung it open and began to swing the bat wildly until the man fell to the floor.

"Stop!" A woman from across the hall yelled. "He's my husband!"

"Why was he trying to get into my place?!" AJ demanded.

"He's drunk." The woman groaned. "Oh my god." She muttered seeing him out cold. "I'm calling the police!"

"Are you ok?" AJ asked kneeling down as the man came to.

"You crazy bitch." He hissed rolling away from her.

"Don't you hurt him!" The woman yelled as she spoke on the phone and AJ rolled her eyes dramatically.

* * *

AJ was walked into the police station with her hands cuffed behind her back. Although it was a bad situation, it felt strangely familiar to her. She actually felt like her old self for the first time since being shot. She was seated next to a desk with her hands cuffed behind her back still while an officer filled out the necessary paperwork to book her.

"April Mendez." The officer mumbled to himself. "Why is that name so familiar?"  
Punk was walking to his office when he glanced over and saw AJ he didn't register it until he was almost in his office and reversed his steps and walked over to the desk.

"Ape?" He asked.

"Hi honey." She smiled.

"You know her?" The officer asked.

"Yea I know her, and why is she cuffed." Punk asked helping her up with ease. "She was shot and can't have that kind of pressure on her back."

"She didn't say-" the officer told him nervously.

"My back feels ok." She told him.

"What happened?" Punk demanded looking at the officer as he uncuffed her.

"She attacked her neighbor." The officer told him. "With a bat. Assault with a deadly weapon."

"Ape." He sighed disappointed.

"He was trying to get into my apartment." AJ argued. "And he's fine! He was drunk and trying to break in!"

"And you arrested her?" Punk asked him.

"The guy was really out of it-" The officer began.

"Because he was drunk." AJ added. "He mixed up the apartments but how was I supposed to know?"

"But he didn't break in Ms. Mendez." The officer noted.

"She was scared." Punk told him. "She had just been shot a few weeks ago and she lives alone, of course she moved to protect herself."

"You have to argue this with the DA." The officer sighed.

"Did you book her yet?" Punk asked.

"No I-" the officer started.

"Send the DA into my office, I'm taking April with me." Punk told him. "Meet me in my office." He told AJ who nodded and walked towards his office.

"I didn't realize she was with you she should have told me." The officer said to him.

"She doesn't use me as a get out of jail free card." Punk remarked. "She's also about 100lbs, you really tried to book her on an assault with a deadly weapon charge? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"She didn't even tell me her side of the story she wanted to wait for a lawyer." The officer told him.

"Stupid." Punk spat. "Her shooting was gang related and you wanted to put her in lock up?"

"I didn't realize she was the same girl." The officer sighed.

"Send the DA to me." Punk ordered and stormed off.

* * *

"I told you a hundred times I thought he was breaking in." AJ was telling Punk and the DA. "I don't attack people that's just not me."

"You didn't think to not open the door?" The DA asked.

"I thought he was about to. What was I going to do? Hide in the bathroom and wait to get shot again? No thank you."AJ said stubbornly.

"He was trying to get into her place." Punk told the DA.

"Relax." The DA told them. "I spoke to your neighbors and told him if he pressed charges against you then we'd press charges of drunk and disorder and attempted B&E. I don't think he'll be pressing any chargers and my office won't push for it either."

"Thank you." Punk said relieved.

"Thanks." She said as if it wasn't a huge deal.

"I'll see you around Phil, Ms. Mendez." The DA nodded and left the office.

"What were you thinking?" Punk asked her.

"I was scared." She told him and he ran his hand over his tired face. "I didn't really sleep and I thought this person was coming into the apartment."

"You have to be more careful, why didn't you just call me?" He asked her.

"By the time you would have gotten there I could have been dead." She insisted. "I needed this today."

"You needed it?" He asked confused.

"I was scared to sleep, I was scared to leave my apartment." She confided.

"Why didn't you tell me that? You could have stayed at my place if you weren't ready to go home. You just seemed so eager to go home." Punk admitted.

"I was I just didn't realize how scary it would be." She admitted.

"You were up all night looking out your window, weren't you?" He asked.

"Yea." She admitted. "You must think I'm an idiot."

"I think you're human. You've barely batted an eyelash over this getting shot thing, people getting held up have to see therapists sometimes but you were holding it all in." He said to her. "Why don't you come back to my place?" he offered. "You can sleep in peace there."

"I can sleep in peace at home." She said standing up proudly. "Like I said, I needed today to prove that I can take care of myself and not everybody is out to hurt me."

"I'll give you a ride." He said standing up but she walked over to him and placed her hand on his chest.

"I can get home just fine on my own." She smiled and reached up and kissed him.

"Try not to get arrested on the way home." He teased.

"It's really the perfect excuse to get to see you."She smirked then walked out of his office.

"Was that April?" Kofi asked walking inside.

"Long story." Punk said to him.

"You got a message from the federal prison." Kofi said handing him the note. "Bret Walsh has agreed to see you."

"Good." Punk said reading over the noted.

"Can I ask why you requested to see him?" Kofi asked.

"I think he's been sending April flowers." Punk told him. "I don't want him taunting her. She's been through enough."

"So you're just going to walk in there and tell him to stop?" Kofi laughed. "The man is serving consecutive life sentences."

"I have a feeling he'll see things my way." Punk remarked smugly.

"What was she doing here?" Kofi asked. "Work?"

"Arrested." Punk muttered. "You know, usual April antics."

"She's back to normal." Kofi laughed. "Glad to see it."

"Me too." Punk admitted.


	18. Tonight Is The Night

**Tonight Is The Night**

* * *

One week later AJ was back in the office and reporting. She was working in her office since they didn't want her on TV for another week even though she was cleared and ready to resume regular activities.

"More flowers?" Alan asked walking over to April's private desk.

"Yup. No card again." AJ shrugged. "They're pretty though."

"I'm sure Punk is thrilled with this." Alan laughed nervously already suspecting the flowers were from Bret Walsh.

"I'm not telling him." AJ told him and his face dropped.

"You really should." Alan insisted. "He's a cop, he can figure out where they're coming from."

"It's just random people who read my articles." AJ assured him.

"So you think." Alan remarked sitting on the edge of her desk.

"I don't even bring them home because Phil is allergic, no point in worrying him. He's still working on this shooting case." AJ reminded him.

"I can't believe it's been over a month and no solid leads yet on your shooting." Alan said to her. "It reminds me of-" he stopped short and shook his head.

"What?" She asked. "Were you going to say it reminds you of the time Phil and his partner were shot?"

"Yea it does." Alan said to her.

"Nobody is more haunted by this than he is." April told Alan. "How's the baby?"

"She screams all night." Alan laughed. "Still."

"She's healthy." AJ grinned looking over to her computer.

"Physically, mentally I'm convinced she's a psychopath." He said seriously and she let out a loud laugh.

"She's just a baby." AJ smirked. "What are you working on?"

"Just because we work in the same building doesn't mean I'm tipping you off on anything I'm doing." Alan warned her.

"Relax, I just want you to sneak me out of here." AJ whispered. "I'm cleared to do regular activity yet nobody let's me do anything." She groaned. "Work won't let me out of the office, Phil still won't touch me, my mom is having food ordered and sent to my apartment so I can't cook-"

"Alright, alright." He cringed. "I'm going to be doing interviews outside the college. We're doing a piece on the rise of campus rapes."

"And you weren't going to invite me!" She shouted standing up and grabbing her jacket.

"What was I thinking?" Alan mocked.

* * *

Punk was in his office as he slammed his phone down in frustration.

"What?" Kofi asked.

"Bret fucking Walsh keeps canceling on me." Punk grumbled. "What kind of inmate has this kind of pull?"

"Say it relates to the case." Kofi shrugged. "Stop giving him a choice."

"I was trying not to stoop down to his level." Punk said to him. "But he's not leaving me many options."

"Who isn't leaving you any options?" AJ asked strolling into his office.

"Well damn." Kofi smirked. AJ was sporting a long black jacket and heels, one would presume she had a dress on underneath.

"Hi there." Punk grinned.

"Hi." She greeted walking over and sitting in the chair across from his desk and crossed her legs causing Punk to eye them fondly.

"Fancy new story reporting?" Kofi asked.

"I reported a few hours ago." AJ told him then looked at Punk. "I hope you're free tonight."

"I'll make myself free." He grinned. "What do you have in mind?"

"I'm taking you out to dinner." She informed him.

"Me?" He teased pointing at himself and she nodded.

"A nice fancy dinner." She told him smiling. "Then I have a bigger surprise but I can't talk about it in front of Kofi."

"Don't mind me." Kofi teased leaning back in his chair.

"So what do you say? Are you going to make me dine alone tonight?" She questioned.

"Never." He told her. "You're ok on your own?" he asked Kofi.

"Yea go have fun." Kofi told him. "Both of you deserve it."

"What are you wearing under that jacket?" He asked after he stood up and walked over to her.

"A brand new dress I treated myself to." She told him standing up and unwrapping her jacket to show off the red cocktail dress.

"Red." He noted fondly. "You know that's my favorite."

"Yes I kept that in mind while shopping." She said to him. "Tonight is a night off for you."

"I like the sound of that." He said grabbing his jacket. "Do I have to go home and change?" he asked and she eyed his dirty jeans and band t-shirt.

"Yes." She said laughing. "No sneakers, dress pants, dress shirt."

"Sounds very fancy." Kofi teased.

"I can do fancy." Punk grinned looking back at him.

"Good." She smiled taking his hand. "He'll be back in the morning." She told Kofi.

"Keep him all morning." Kofi encouraged.

"Don't encourage me." AJ teased pulling Punk out of the office.

* * *

Once they got back to Punk's place he was stunned to see it decorated for a romantic evening.

"I lied about the restaurant." She told him removing her jacket. "I thought we'd do better here."

"Ape." He sighed looking at the small table she sat up with a red tablecloth that had a candle lit in the middle.

"You like it?" She asked. "I even cooked- well I ordered food and picked it up." she smirked removing his jacket for him.

"I know where you're going with this." He said with a laugh. She wanted to have sex but he was still keeping a distance. "I just don't think it's been long enough."

"I got the all clear from the doctor!" she exclaimed. "He said to resume regular activities! I don't even have a bandage anymore."

"Ape-" He began.

"Are you sleeping with someone else?" She asked.

"Of course not." He defended.

"So, have sex with me!" she yelled and he tried not to laugh. "I'm really ok I promise you and I want to be with you again, don't you want to be with me?" She asked pressing against his stiff body.

"You know I do but I don't want to hurt you." He said feeling himself lose his resolve.

"I understand that." AJ smiled sweetly. "But I am 100%. I have a doctors note or I can just call him right now and have him tell you."

"You wouldn't." He laughed.

"I would." She warned. "Take me to bed." she whispered reaching up and kissing him.

Punk scooped her up bridal style and carried her into his bedroom and carefully placed her in the middle of his bed. He licked his lips as watched his beautiful girlfriend sprawled out before him on the bed. Hair was already wild, dress was already inching up high to her thighs. He pulled his t-shirt over his head and quickly pulled his jeans off leaving him completely naked.

He crawled over her body and kissed her with hunger as he made himself comfortable between her legs. His hand moved over her breast and cupped it roughly while he kissed her. He tugged the top of her dress to free her right breast and moved his mouth to cover it. AJ welcomed the attention as she clawed at his hair and arched her hips against his and rubbed her want against him. As much as AJ was enjoying this she wanted more and knowing Punk he would take all night out of fear. AJ used her strength and pushed him onto his back. Before crawling over his body she removed her dress and his eyes lit up.

"No underwear?" He asked intrigued.

"I took a page out of your book." She teased. "We've been waiting weeks for this." She whispered against his lips while she laid on her side.

"Yea." He groaned as she stroked him softly and kissed his neck.

"I think we both want to enjoy each other." She noted and all he could do was nod.

AJ came up on her knees and reversed so her lower half was over his face then she dropped her face and took his shaft into her mouth. Punk wasted no time either. She weighed practically nothing so her laying across his body and face didn't even faze him. His mouth went to work just as hers did. He wrapped his warms around her waist to keep her from wriggling as her hair tickled his thighs as she bopped her head up and down.

"You taste so sweet." He said against her entrance before pressing his mouth into it again.

AJ was humming against him as she stroked and swallowed him the best she could without choking. AJ came against his mouth without him even having to do much. He knew she was in need of this, he licked her like a starved animal and moved his hands down to pull her hair back while she continued to take him as deep as she could.

"Babe." he warned and she lifted her head and looked back at him. "Not like that."

"But-" she frowned and he carefully pushed her off of him and she landed on her stomach on the bed.

"We have all night, we have the rest of our lives." He reminded her and she heard him reaching into his nightstand for a condom, the wrapper was torn off and he left it on the bed.

AJ waited anxiously for him to enter her but instead felt a kiss over the scar on her lower back.

"It's ok." She whispered.

"I hate seeing it there." he admitted.

"I think it makes me look tough." She teased.

"You always look tough." he assured her.

"I want you." She told him.

"I want you too." He remarked knowingly rubbing her entrance with his head then slid into her.

Punk kept the pressure off of her back as he thrust into her from behind and she was loving it. She was smiling wildly and gasping as she gripped the pillow underneath her. Punk sat up on his knees and took her with him and continued to thrust into her and let him run his hands over her bare chest. He cupped her breast and she turned her head so she could kiss him.

"I love you so fucking much." He muttered against her lips as he squeezed her breast harder and kissed her again. "Is this ok?"

"This is beyond ok." She moaned resting her back against his chest and letting her eyes roll to the back of his head.

With one hand still on her breast he moved his other over to her clit and rubbed her mercilessly. Punk kept thrusting into her as he felt her convulse into pieces against his touch and tighten around his member. Punk fell back onto his back still taking AJ with him. Her back was flat across his chest and he was still pushing into her with ease. She was crying out in pleasure, crying out so loud he never heard her this loud before.

"That's it." AJ moaned as her eyes shut tight.

Punk's hands were all over the front of her body and his two fingers dipped into her mouth for her to suck on, which she did greedily. She pushed his other hand back down south and he knew she was ready to go again but so was he. He kept moving quicker and quicker until they came at the same time.

"Fuck!" He screamed out as he had one of the most satisfying releases of his life.

"God." AJ groaned out breathing heavy and slipped off of his body and rolled onto her stomach.

"I didn't hurt you, did I-" before he could barely finish AJ cupped his face and kissed him roughly.

"You couldn't hurt me even if you tried." She told him with a satisfied smile. "I love you."

"I know you do." He said seriously running his finger over her lips.

* * *

"Where did you get this?" Punk asked as he sat on the couch in just his sweat pants eating a cold pasta dish.

"The place next to the college." She said to him and he laughed.

"That's descriptive." Punk laughed. "What were you doing there?"

"I was working with Alan and the camera guy on a new story, rise in campus rapes." She said sitting plopping down next to him with her own container of food.

"Oh yea." Punk nodded. "That's why I'm a homicide Detective."

"Why?" She asked.

"I'm ok dealing with a dead body, not a victim." He admitted.

"It's really crazy." She told him. "And there have been so many cases and complaints the police are clearly over worked."

"I'm sure they're doing the best they can." He told her.

"I know they are." She sighed. "It's just sad. I didn't really have these issues when I was in school. Chicago has been a real culture shock."

"That's putting it mildly." He mocked. "Uh, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She said as she looked towards the TV that was on.

"Has Bret Walsh contacted you anymore?" Punk questioned. "Does he still want you to do that interview?"

"No." She told him. "I haven't heard a peep. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just wondering." He shrugged. "I know he really wanted you to do that interview. Just wanted to make sure he wasn't still harassing you, that's all."

"Nope. No harassment here." She informed him happily.

"What about flowers?" He asked her curiously.

"What?" She asked a little surprised.

"Are you still getting flowers sent to you?" He asked.

"Why?" She asked with a laugh.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said to her putting his dish down. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"There's no card it's just fans." She shrugged.

"How could you possibly know that?" He asked her seriously.

"Do you think Bret is sending me flowers?" She asked. "How could you jump to that conclusion?"

"Because he sent them when you were in the hospital." Punk told her.

"Bret sent me flowers and you didn't tell me?" AJ asked glaring at him. "Now I ask, why didn't you tell me that?"

"Because I'm not sure he did. There were flowers signed with his name." Punk told her and she rolled her eyes.

"It's probably a prank." She said to him. "I doubt I'm even a thought in his mind and even if I was he doesn't have the power to send me flowers."

"He can have somebody on the outside do it. Such as his lawyer." Punk pointed out.

"Who cares?" She asked and his eyes widened in shock.

"Are you serious?" He asked laughing.

"Phil, the man is in prison for the rest of his life." She reminded him. "Who cares if he's wasting money on sending me flowers?"

"I fucking care." he argued. "I don't want some serial killer sending my girlfriend flowers."

"I think you're over reacting." She shrugged looking back at the TV.

"I think you're under reacting." Punk said to her and she looked back at him.

"You know what I'm afraid of?" she asked him. "The spider I tried to kill in my apartment last week that I didn't get is still in there somewhere and get pushed onto the train tracks- not some whacked out killer who is never getting out of prison."

"You're more scared of a renegade spider than a serial killer who abducted you?" He asked and she nodded.

"It was huge!" She told him. "I'm going to need you to come by my place one day this week and look for it."

"You're serious?" he asked with a laugh and she nodded. "How am I supposed to find it?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "You're a Detective...detect."

"You're lucky you're so beautiful." He smiled sarcastically at her.

* * *

The next morning Punk was in a room waiting for Bret Walsh. Bret was now refusing to see him so Punk pulled some strings. He didn't want to have to go this route but if AJ was still receiving flowers, he was worried.

"Oh." Bret smirked being seated and handcuffed to the table. "This isn't my lawyer." he said looking up at the CO who just walked out of the room leaving the two alone.

"Oh is right." Punk mocked sitting across from him. "Do you know why I wanted to see you?"

"Another dead body showed up and you want to blame it on me?" Bret asked smugly. "Hate to break it to you Detective, but I've been occupied, going to have to find somebody else to do your job for. Maybe that nosy reporter again."

"Her name is April." Punk reminded him.

"I remember her name." Bret smiled. "How is our girl?"

"My girl is fine." Punk remarked. "But you know that."

"Do I?" Bret asked. "I don't really get a paper delivered to me or access to the TV."

"You know she was shot because you sent her flowers." Punk said to him and Bret bit on his bottom lip from laughing.

"I had no idea she was shot and I assure you Detective I didn't send her anything." Bret told him. "I'm flattered you think I would spend what limited I have on sending your girlfriend flowers but it's not me."

"I don't believe you." Punk said to him.

"Why would I?" Bret asked amused. "If I had a physical interest in Ms. Mendez I had my chance with her and didn't take it. She's not exactly my type."

"Funny." Punk remarked coldly.

"I don't have the money either. I have a public defender, not even an attorney." Bret noted. "If somebody sent her flowers and put my name on it they were just trying to be funny, and it is funny."

"Shut up." Punk hissed.

"You're wasting your time." Bret informed him. "But that's your thing, right? Took Ms. Mendez to find me, you said she was shot? I would bet my left arm that person is still on the loose and now she's got a somebody showering her with flowers." he smirked. "Can you find anything?"

"I placed the cuffs around your wrists." He reminded him.

"After how many victims?" Bret asked. "I'm sure you'll get Ms. Mendez's admirer by the time she starts sleeping with him."

"Fuck you." Punk spat. "And if I link these flowers or anything back to you-"

"You'll what?" Bret asked with a laugh. "How much worse could it possibly get?"

"Solitary confinement is pretty brutal I've been told." Punk remarked smugly standing up. "No window, no people, no pictures, no sun light, no light in general- a guy who feeds off of attention like you do would probably hate that."

"You can't do that." Bret said fearfully.

"I can and I will." Punk told him. "She's not going to interview you either so give up that pipe dream as well."

Punk knocked on the door signaling he was done and walked out when the CO's walked in.

* * *

AJ arrived to work with a smile on her face. She finally was with Punk intimately again after weeks. They were together before dinner, after dinner and in the morning before work. Nothing was going to rain on her parade.

"Good morning?" Alan asked amused by her peppy state.

"Good morning, good evening..." She trailed off sitting behind her desk. "Why didn't you tell me about Bret Walsh's flowers?"

"Punk ratted me out?" Alan frowned.

"Yea he did. And now he's all paranoid that Bret keeps sending me flowers." AJ sighed.

"Well, there was no floral delivery today." Alan said to her.

"Sad." She frowned. "They brightened up my desk. I'll have to start sending myself flowers."

"Now that's sad." Alan corrected and AJ opened her desk drawer to pull out her laptop and gasped and jumped back. "Ew." Alan frowned noting the dead rat in her drawer.

"Who put that there?" She asked gasping.

"I don't know." Alan said looking around. "Call security." he said to someone at the next desk.

"That is really disgusting." AJ said slamming the drawer closed. "It didn't just crawl in there."

"Too big for that." Alan agreed.

"Maybe it was the person who shot me?" She asked Alan.

"Police are dead set on gang retaliation gone wrong against Punk and a dead rat in a drawer isn't gang related, it's a prank." He said to her. "Maybe similar to sending you flowers and signing a serial killers name to the card."

"You think this is the same person?" she asked intrigued.

"I don't know for sure I just don't think somebody who shoots people is going leave dead rats at the victims job and risk getting caught." Alan told her.

"I don't know." AJ said shaking her head.

"You should call Punk." Alan said to her and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't have to call him for a prank." She told him. "I'll figure this out on my own."

* * *

Punk walked into the station and Kofi immediately ran up to him.

"We got a break on April's shooting." Kofi told him.

"Why didn't you call me?" Punk demanded.

"I wanted to make sure first." Kofi told him. "We busted a kid shop lifting, second offense. He started talking about ways out of the charges such as ratting on his older cousin who tried to shoot a cop but took out his girl instead."

"Who?" Punk demanded.

"Hector Ramirez." Kofi told him and Punk knew who it was. "You know him?"

"No." Punk told him. "I knew his brother Ricky. He was my first on the job."

"First what?" Kofi asked.

"First shooting. I killed him." Punk said to him. "He was just a kid. 17. But he pulled on me and shot at me-"

"You were cleared of that." Kofi remembered. "Every witness backed you up."

"Hector was older and had a reputation but he was locked up. He probably got released by the time I was shot." Punk said piecing it together. "Definitely out by the time Brian was killed."

"We're going to start a search." Kofi told him. "We'll get him."

"We don't know for sure it's him." Punk reminded him. "He could be looking for a get out of jail free card."

"He knows details. He described what happened perfectly. Said they stalked you out for a few days, wasn't expecting April that morning. He went to take the shot and April came out or as he called her 'the hot chick'." Kofi told him. "He freaked out after April went down and dragged Hector away. They went back to take you out but your dad was outside."

"That's a lot of detail that wasn't released to the press." Punk said to him. "Let's get him."


	19. Diligence

**Diligence**

* * *

AJ was sitting in her editors private office with Alan and an Detective.

"You have to understand Ms. Mendez, I specialize in obsessive crimes. I worked for the FBI for a long time and I'm telling you that you have a legitimate stalker." The female Detective told her.

"And you have to understand that I've been kidnapped by a serial killer and shot on Christmas day so somebody sending my flowers doesn't really bother me." AJ told her with ease and the Detective smirked. "I'm not lying and it all happened within like three of months of each other."

"You are a known face." The Detective reminded her. "You are on TV, you write and people relate to you. You bring a lot of attention to yourself and some of it may be unwanted."

"I don't bring attention to myself." AJ scoffed. "Look at me!" She laughed.

"You're a very pretty girl Ms. Mendez." The Detective smirked. "But no matter how you see yourself this person sees you entirely different."

"Why did it go from flowers to dead rats?" Alan asked curiously jotting everything down in his notepad.

"That's usually a sign of rejection." The Detective told him and he nodded writing it down. "The person was trying to impress Ms. Mendez and then something must have triggered this angry response."

"Stop writing this all down." she warned Alan who just continued to write.

"I'm going to write a book about you." Alan told her seriously. "You have the most fascinating life."

"I understand that compared to other situations you went through this seems trivial but I assure you it's not and you need to take this very seriously." she told her. "Can you recall somebody asking you out recently or trying to hit on you that you rejected?"

"No." AJ laughed. "I have a boyfriend."

"Did you upset him?" she questioned.

"Phil wouldn't leave a dead rat in my desk." AJ scoffed. "The man can't even kill a spider."

"He's a Detective as well." Alan chimed in. "Detective Brooks at the 122."

"I know Detective Brooks." The woman smirked and AJ narrowed her eyes at her. "I used to work out of that station actually."

"How well did you know him?" AJ questioned.

"Can we get back on track?" Alan asked.

"Of course." The Detective said to him. "I suggest you really wrack your brain and think of any and all interactions. This stalker can be either female or male."

"I really can't think of anyone." AJ admitted. "I'm new here and I don't really interact with anybody but my boyfriend and Alan."

"Anybody at work take a special interest in you?" she questioned.

"No." AJ shrugged. "I haven't even been to work in almost two months while I was recovering."

"And you received flowers the day of your shooting, is that correct?" She asked and AJ nodded. "Was that the first time you had gotten a gift?"

"Yes." She admitted.

"And flowers while you were in the hospital?" She asked AJ.

"I received a countless amount of flowers." She told her. "I didn't even read most of the cards, half didn't even have cards."

"You need to stay diligent Ms. Mendez." The Detective warned her. "And call me if you receive anything else or get a feeling."

"A feeling?" AJ snorted taking the card.

"Your gut feeling is your best friend. If someone around doesn't feel right then it probably isn't." The Detective told her. "Ask Punk about that."

"I'm not going to mention this to him." AJ smiled standing up. "He's so busy at work and I've been a constant headache since we met."

"I'm sure he doesn't see it that way." The Detective laughed.

"What was your name again?" AJ asked her.

"Detective Claire Reed." She told AJ.

"And about you and Phil-" She began.

"I have a wife, Ms. Mendez." Detective Reed smirked. "You won't find any dirt about his past through me."

"Gotcha." AJ smiled feeling embarrassed.

"But I do think you should tell him. He's a very smart cop, he'll see signs that you may mess." Claire told her and AJ nodded.

"Do you really think it's that big of a deal?" She asked the Detective.

"It can be." The Detective told her honestly.

"I'll tell him." AJ told her and she nodded.

"Bye Detective." Alan waved as she left.

* * *

"Where is Hector now?" Punk asked Hector's cousin in the interrogation room.

"I told you he's laying low. He's all jumpy the cops are looking for him." his cousin Frankie told him.

"The cops are looking for him, almost every cop in the City is looking for him right now and we will find him but I implore you to reach out to Hector and tell him to turn himself in before he gets hurt." Punk warned him.

"He'd rather die than go back to jail." Frankie told him with a roll of his eyes.

"Why was he trying to kill me?" Punk asked him.

"Because of that shit with Ricky." Frankie told him. "He had gotten out a few weeks ago and was trying to be good but then your girl wrote those articles and it got to him."

"Was he aiming for me or her?" Punk asked.

"He wants nothing to do with her." Frankie told him. "He didn't even see her, she's so fucking small! Hitting her was an accident."

"So it was revenge for articles?" Punk asked.

"No way." Frankie insisted shaking his head. "We had been watching you. That call Christmas morning was us- we called into your station and said one of your CI's were hit, we waited outside of your place but it was dark and we didn't even see her come out at first."

"Who pulled the trigger?" Punk asked slowly.

"He did!" Frankie defended. "I took off and he tried to stop me, we went back but somebody else was out there and we heard sirens and left."

"He's still coming after me?" Punk asked and Frankie nodded.

"He said he was going to get out of town for a few months and go see family." Frankie told him.

"I asked you before where he was and you told me you didn't know and now you're telling me he's with family?" Punk asked.

"It's New York! I don't know where exactly or even want borough!" Frankie defended.

"Can you get in touch with him?" Punk asked containing his anger.

"No." Frankie told him. "He doesn't walk around with a phone that's how you get popped."

"Brilliant." Punk muttered.

"So am I good to go?" Frankie.

"No." Punk told him. "You'll stay in lock up until we get Hector, once we do you can testify against him and we might be able to work something out." he said standing up.

"Come on man!" He yelled as Punk walked out of the room.

"Good news." Kofi told him. "We have a secondary address for Frankie in New York, he has a brother living there I'm sure they'd house cousin Hector."

"Great, I'll pack a bag." Punk said to him.

"We can just leave this to the NYPD." Kofi insisted. "Who knows if that's even true or-"

"I have to find out for myself. I won't live the rest of my life looking over my shoulder or in fear that the next shot they miss kills April. I owe it to her to find this guy." Punk insisted, there was no talking him out of it.

"Alright. I'll come with you." Kofi offered.

"This could take a day or weeks." Punk reminded him. "I'm going to go and if anything pops up I'll call for you."

"Fine." Kofi said to him. "Be safe."

"I will and do me a favor, keep an eye on Ape?" he asked.

"That's a big job." Kofi said seriously. "Am I getting paid? Keeping that girl out of trouble could cost me an arm or something."

"I'm gonna miss her." Punk grinned, proud of how problematic his girlfriend was.

* * *

AJ was in for the night. She had a long day and was at the office until close to midnight. She just wanted to crawl up into bed and sleep. She pulled out her couch that folded into the bed and screamed when she saw another dead rat inside.

"Oh my god." She cried in disgust and threw her sheet over it. Someone knocked at the door and she jumped.

"Ape it's me!" Punk yelled and she walked over to the door and let him in.

"Hi." She smiled relieved and he leaned down and kissed her.

"You just get in?" He asked walking inside.

"Yea, long day at the office." She told him.

"You ok?" He asked her.

"Yea I am." She said scratching the back of her head nervously. "I just- wait, what are you doing here so late?"

"I came to say goodbye." He told her and her face dropped. "I got a lead on your shooter, he's in New York- potentially."

"Really?" She asked intrigued.

"Do not report this because we have a witness and you could put his life at risk." He warned.

"Ok." She said to him. "How solid is this lead?"

"Pretty solid." He admitted. "I'm on my way to the airport actually."

"So soon?" She frowned.

"I've got to follow up quick before they find out his cousin has been pinched." Punk said to her. "I just wanted to say goodbye."

"Promise me you'll be extra careful?" She requested.

"I'm invincible." He remarked smugly.

"How long will you be?" She asked.

"I don't know, it really depends on what kind of leads I get when I'm out there." He told her. "Could be a few day or a week or so."

"A month!" She yelled and he laughed.

"Where did you hear a month?" He asked amused kissing her again. "You're always jumping ahead."

"So not a month?" She asked.

"No. I'll give it a week if I don't come up with anything I'll come home." He promised.

"Just do your job, I'll be here waiting for you." She smiled.

"That's my girl." he grinned. "Are you ok? You seemed a little jumpy when I came in."

"Yea I'm fine." She told him brushing off her thoughts. "I'm really going to miss you though, do you have time for a proper send off?" She asked cutely arching a brow.

"I wish." He groaned pulling her against him. "But I've got to go, my flight takes off in an hour and I'm already behind. I just wanted to say goodbye and tell you to stay out of trouble, unless until I get back."

"Me? Trouble?" She asked with a laugh.

"Yea, you." He said seriously.

"I'll be a perfect angel, bets are off when you get back though." She warned.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He said to her then he frowned. "You left me a message while I was working, I couldn't get back to you-"

"Oh, it was about dinner. I wanted to see if you wanted to meet up but I got stuck at work and so did you." She lied easily.

"Huh." He remarked eyeing her.

"What?" She asked taken back.

"You're lying." He said to her. "You sure there's nothing else?"

"I'm sure." She told him and gave him a deep kiss. "Call me when you land?"

"Yea." He said walking to her door. "If you need something, call Kofi, ok?"

"Got it." She assured him and walked him out the door.

* * *

"Why didn't you call last night?" Detective Reid asked as a uniformed officer placed the rat into an evidence bag.

"My boyfriend stopped by and then it was just too late to bother you." AJ told her.

"It's never to let April." Claire said to her. "This is getting to a dangerous level."

"It's a rat." She pointed out with a laugh.

"The suspect was in your home." The Detective reminded her. "This person was able to sneak in and out undetected that's very dangerous, I assure you."

"I didn't think of it like that." AJ admitted.

"I suggest you maybe stay with your boyfriend." Claire told her.

"He's out of town." AJ told her. "He left on a case."

"He left with this looming over you?" Claire asked surprised. "Doesn't sound like Punk."

"I didn't get to tell him." AJ admitted.

"You're very difficult." The Detective told her.

"I'll be fine." She said with a wave of her hand. "If anyone throws anymore beautiful flowers or dead rats at me I'll fend them off just fine."

"You really aren't concerned." The Detective laughed. "I wish I could get through to you. It's one thing to send you things it's another to break into your home. Did you give any thought to who you might have pissed off?"

"In my line of work I piss off a lot of people." AJ defended.

"It's someone you interact with." The Detective informed her. "Someone you overlook."

"If I overlook them I don't mean to." She defended.

"You don't owe me an explanation." Claire sighed. "You don't owe anyone an apology, you have the right to overlook."

"He obviously knew you were at work late." The Detective told her.

"I wasn't home last night." AJ admitted. "I was at my boyfriend's house so I haven't been home in over a day."

"Alright." Claire nodded. "I wish you would have spoken to him, men tend to be more aware of people fixated on their significant others."

"He told me that I received flowers from when I was in the hospital from Bret Walsh." AJ told her.

"The serial killer?" Claire asked.

"Yes." AJ told her. "I think he went to see him. If anything came of it I'm sure he would have mentioned it."

"I don't think he's sneaking out of prison and leaving you rats." Claire told her. "You also didn't overlook him-"

"I did." AJ cringed thinking about it. "He wanted me to do a one on one interview with him, his attorney has asked me multiple times and I turned him down each time."

"That would fit." Claire said pulling out her phone.

"But he's in prison." She reminded her.

"I'm sure even a psycho like him had a friend or two." Claire said to her.

"But he didn't." AJ insisted. "I studied him and wrote about him for weeks. He was a complete and total loner."

"Maybe he has a fan." Claire said to her. "I'll know more when I speak to him."

"You're going to talk to him?" AJ asked.

"I am." Claire said to her. "He's all I've got right now."

"Like I said, Phil spoke to him and if he felt something wasn't right with him he would have told me." She told her.

"That being said, I'm still going to check it out myself." Claire said to her. "In the meantime keep your doors locked and stay diligent."

"I will." AJ promised.

"And call me if something isn't right, not the next day, not a few hours later- immediately." Claire warned.

"Will do." She told her.

* * *

 **A/N: AJ's stalker is someone she's 'overlooked', is it somebody we've all overlooked...**


	20. Heavy Burden

**Wonder Woman**

* * *

Four days later AJ was in her office missing Punk. So far the search for Hector was coming up empty but he was as stubborn as she was and wanted to check out a few more leads before heading home. On her end, Detective Claire Reid met with Bret Walsh and she marked him off of the suspect list. She had received a box of dead roses two days ago delivered to her house but that had been it, that is until today.

"Package." Alan ginned carrying the medium sized bright green box with a bow on it over to AJ's desk.

"Why does this bring you so much joy?" AJ asked with a smirk standing up and taking the box.

"This is a fantastic story." Alan said seriously. "You should appreciate this better than anyone."

"You're not printing anything about this." AJ pointed out.

"Yet. I'm keeping everything down and once the police get this person, or this person gets you I'm going to print it." Alan told her and AJ rolled her eyes.

"Maybe I'd like to write my own story." AJ argued.

"I got the lead on this." Alan argued seriously back.

"That's not fair-" She began and he pointed at the box.

"Open it." He insisted.

AJ rolled her eyes and lifted the top of the box and screamed and ran right out of the building.

"Cool." Alan smirked seeing the large tarantula crawling around in the box. "It's just a spider." He told the concerned room of reporters. "She must be afraid of them or something."

AJ was still sitting outside on the curb when Detective Reid and animal control arrived for the spider.

"It's gone." Alan laughed standing over her.

"It's gross." She frowned folding arms.

"This is what bothers you? A kidnapping and shooting and a spider is what scares you?" Alan asked amused.

"I hate spiders." She muttered looking down at her feet.

"It's getting to you, isn't it?" Alan asked.

"Maybe I should just go home." She said looking up at him.

"I agree." Alan said to her. "Go home, get some sleep-"

"I mean New Jersey." She told him. "I don't belong here."

"What?" Alan asked with a laugh. "You're letting a spider scare you away? For real?"

"I'm not wanted here." She said looking up at him. "I've been kidnapped and shot and arrested-twice-"

"So?" Alan scoffed.

"And now someone is sending me spiders! That's the worse out of all three." AJ told him and he laughed. "It's a sign! I don't belong."

"You do belong here." Alan said sitting next to her. "You fit in great here at the paper and CSN loves you on TV, I think Punk feels you belong too."

"I can't even stand to look at him and tell him I have another issue here." She said to him. "I came her to be independent."

"Yea and you are. You moved to a brand new city from some small hick town-" Alan began.

"It was not a hick town." she corrected sternly.

"-you got yourself a job, you got yourself your own place, you made a name for yourself and most importantly you're a survivor." Alan told her.

"I would have thought you of all people would want me gone." She said to him.

"A few months ago yea, now we're a team." He reminded her. "We're both really good at our jobs but together we make more of an impact and I think we both share the same goal of just wanting to help people and raise awareness on important things. I love this City and I will never stop fighting for it, you're instrumental in doing that."

"That's really nice." She said with a sad smile.

"Also, whenever my kid sees you she doesn't cry and my wife and I need you to babysit more often." Alan said seriously and she let out a laugh. "Seriously."

"Anytime." She offered.

"Look, if you want to go I can't stop you but I just think you'll be leaving a lot behind." he warned her.

"I don't want to go I love this City I just don't think it loves me back." She teased.

"The City loves you." He assured her. "The kidnapping and this thing right now is pure jealousy."

"I guess." She sighed.

"You really willing to leave behind the camera and column?" He asked her.

"For my life? Yes. But not Phil. I'm not willing to leave him for anything." She told him honestly.

"He'll look out for you. I mean the man is a Detective let him find this person." Alan insisted. "You should have at least mentioned this to him."

"He's got so much going on. He closed three cases before he left and now he's still hunting the guy who is trying to kill him." AJ said to him.

"When he was shot, he didn't obsess like this." Alan informed her. "If he had been shot, he would have not obsessed like this either but it was you. Clearly the feeling is mutual, he's been taking this very personally."

"It's just a spider, right?" She asked getting off the topic.

"Just a spider and a damn cool one." Alan said and she cringed.

* * *

Punk touched down two days later and went right home. He had just missed Hector and was hoping he'd double back to Chicago. This time, Punk would be ready. It was almost two in the morning and he had wanted to see AJ first who wasn't even expecting home yet but he didn't want to wake her in the middle of the night. He stepped into his apartment and immediately sensed something was off. He pulled his gun out and slowly raised it once he noticed the pizza box on his table, he was a neat freak- nothing was left out.

Punk slowly walked further inside and into the living room where his pillows were out of order, a glass on the table and the corner table light on. He opened the nearest closet door and it was empty then ventured further down the hall with his gun still raised and before he could open the door it swung open and he nearly pulled the trigger on his girlfriend who was holding a bat in her hands.

"Don't shoot!" She yelled dropping her bat and holding her hands up and he lowered his gun as his heart pounded as hard as he ever felt before.

"What the fuck April?" He demanded putting the safety back on his gun.

"I'm sorry." She said plastering on a nervous smile.

"I almost fucking killed you." He said catching his breath.

"You have fantastic reflexes." She told him encouragingly.

"Yea, good thing for you that I do." He said walking into his bedroom and placing his gun in the bedside drawer. "What are you doing here?"

"I meant to tell you I've been staying here for the last three days, thanks for leaving me that key." She smiled.

"Why?" He asked.

"Are you mad?" She frowned.

"You know I don't care that you're here but I wish you would have given me a heads up so I didn't almost blow your head off." Punk said to her.

"You didn't mention you'd be coming home." She defended.

"I wanted to surprise you." He said. "And stop doing that."

"Doing what?" she asked innocently.

"Changing the subject." he insisted. "Something wrong with your place?"

"I really didn't want to have this discussion with you fresh off your flight. How about you get into bed and hold me until we fall asleep then we'll talk in the morning." She suggested grabbing his wrists and pulling him to the bed.

"Ape." He warned.

"Ok." She said gesturing for him to sit on the bed which he did. "I really thought this would have resolved its self by the time you got back-"

"Stop rambling, normally I love it but not tonight." he said to her.

"You know how I had gotten flowers on Christmas Eve?" She asked and he nodded. "And then a bunch after I was shot?" and he nodded again. "I started getting more at work."

"Really?" He asked.

"I didn't think anything of it." She told him. "It was just flowers, what's the big deal right?"

"It kinda is but ok." He said to her. "So what happened? You're still getting them?"

"The day you left someone placed a dead rat in my desk at work." She told him.

"What?" he asked confused.

"And the Detective who I spoke to thinks it's all related." She told him.

"There's a Detective working on this? And you didn't tell me?" he asked. "Why is a Detective working on chasing flowers and a dead rat."

"Well the station called about the rat but then at my apartment there was one in my bed." she told him.

"So this person got into your apartment?" He asked and she nodded.

"Then I got dead flowers sent to me and two days ago they sent a live tarantula." She told him as she cringed at the memory.

"That most have absolutely horrified you." he said genuinely.

"The flowers rats didn't the spider did." She said to him.

"That's what I'm referring to." He smirked. "You reported this, right?"

"Of course and there's a Detective who has been following up on things. I mean, it turned criminal once my apartment was broken into but she's been great." She told him.

"Who is working it?" He asked.

"Claire Reid." She told him.

"I know her." He nodded. "She's good, she worked with the FBI for a while specializes in obsessive crime. But I'm very confused as to why you didn't tell me about this or call Kofi."

"It really has nothing to do with you." She insisted. "I think I've bothered you enough since I've moved here."  
"You're no bother to me." He said to her.

"So anyway, after the spider I got scared thinking he or she left one in my apartment so I decided to stay here- uninvited, I'm really sorry Phil." She told him.

"Don't apologize." He said to her. "That was incredibly smart of you."

"I hate being a burden. I hate having these stupid issues." She sighed.

"You're not a burden you're a female living in a dangerous crowded City." Punk reminded her. "You're also a familiar face, it seems like a lot and it is but everything that has happened to you is common just not all within a six month span of each other."

"I really am sorry for showing up here and taking over your place." She said to him. "I know you hate it."

"Who said that?" he asked.

"You hate my candles." She said to him and he smirked.

"I just want you to be comfortable. I mean I do owe you for taking that bullet for me." He teased.

"How did that go?" She asked.

"I missed him." Punk told her. "But I think he's coming back here so do me a favor and keeps your eyes peeled, I don't want him to approach you or anything."

"You're the one who should keep their eyes opened, he's trying to kill you not me." She scoffed.

"So, about this person harassing you, any leads?" he asked.

"No. The Detective thinks it's somebody I've 'overlooked'." She told him. "I can't think of anybody."

"Can you do me a favor and try a little harder?" he asked her. "A lot of this cases don't turn violent but they'll harass and scare you for years and I don't want that for you."

"I'm hoping if ignore it it will go away." She told him hopefully and he gave her a sympathetic smile. "No? Just wishful thinking that it's some bored viewer who will move onto somebody else?"

"I hope that's the case but this has been gone since what? December? Three months is a long time." he told her.

"Promise me you'll leave this to Detective Reid and not butt in?" she asked.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't want you distracted anymore. If I feel I'm distracting you I'm moving back to New Jersey." She threatened.

"Wow." He laughed. "Has that been on your mind too?"

"Not really." She said to him.

"You really considered moving away?" He asked.

"I feel like I've been burdening you with presence." She told him honestly. "I don't want to risk you getting hurt because you're constantly looking out for me."

"Hasn't happened yet." He told her. "Ape, I told you not five minutes that you're not a burden and I meant it. You have made me very happy." He told her honestly and she blushed. "I mean it. You really motivate me to not only wake up in the mornings but do my job better. If this was six months ago I'd tell you to do what you want and go back home if that's what you wanted but now I'd have to beg you to stay."

"Would you really beg?" She teased.

"Hands and knees and all." he told her seriously. "I love you too much to just let you walk out of my life."

"I'm not going to go. I like everything here, love you especially." She grinned. "It's just- the City has been rough on me."

"It has." He agreed. "But you'll walk away from all of this stronger."

"I wish you would have told me you were coming home tonight." She said kissing the side of his face. "I would have dolled myself up."

"Nah." He said to her. "I wasn't even sure I'd make it home in time and I didn't since it's after 2."

"In time for what?" She asked warily.

"Your birthday." he said to her.

"I didn't tell you when my birthday was." She pointed out.

"I'm a cop." he reminded her. "We spoke three times yesterday and not once did you mention your birthday, I figured you either forgot or you just didn't want me to know for some reason."

"I was going to tell you when you got back so I could guilt you into staying in bed with me all day one day this week as a belated birthday present." She grinned.

"You can have that anyway." he told her. "But in the meantime I managed to get you a present."

Punk stood up and walked out of the room over to his luggage and immediately felt AJ directly behind him.

"You truly the most-" He began.

"-the most impatient person you ever met." She finished mocking his voice. "Yea, we know this already. I want my present."

"Greedy too." He teased and passed her a box.

AJ anxiously ripped the wrapping off and opened the box and gasped.

"A snow globe of New York!" She squealed. "How did you know I collect snow globes!?"

"Oh, I don't know." He teased. "Maybe the fact that you have about a dozen in your apartment, it's the only thing you packed up from your place."

"I love it." She smiled and gave him a kiss.

"I got you more than the globe." He laughed reaching into his pocket.

"The globe is good enough." she insisted and passed her a small black velvet box. "But this looks intriguing." she said taking the box from him. "Woah!" she gasped.

"Like them?" He asked enjoying watching her face lit up.

"I love them." She said in shock of the gift. "Wonder woman diamond earrings."

"Because you're my wonder woman." he told her seriously. "Happy Birthday my love, sorry I missed it by a few hours."

"I didn't even remember until my parents called me to be honest." She smirked. "Thank you." she said cupping his face and kissing him. "On a scale of one to ten, how jet lagged are you?" She asked pulling away.

"None at all." He grinned.

"I'm going to put these on, but taking everything else off." She told him referring to the earrings.

"You look really tired." He said lifting her over his shoulder. "I'll take everything off for you." he raced into the bedroom while she giggled.

* * *

The next morning Punk looked over and saw his sleeping girlfriend and smiled. She really was the most beautiful person he had ever met. She had stolen all the blankets like she usually did and was curled up. He could only see her face and the earrings she loved so much shinning as the sun hit her. He heard knocking at his door and frowned. It was still early and nobody knew he was home yet, not even Kofi. Punk grabbed his jeans and stumbled into them as he reached for the door which he swung open.

"Punk." Claire Reid smiled. "I didn't realize you were home."

"I just got in last night." He said and she gave him a hug.

"It's been a long time." She said he let her in.

"Yea it has." He agreed. "She's sleeping and I really don't want to wake her yet."

"It's fine I was just checking in." Claire assured him.

"I appreciate you working this case." Punk said to her. "I know you didn't have to take it to begin with it was under your pay grade."

"I had a hunch." Claire shrugged. "I also owed you one. I played it off like I didn't really know you."

"You left out my heroic story?" He teased.

"You saved Christina's life." Claire remembered fondly referring to her wife. "I'd be a widow today without you, least I could do is help out your girlfriend."

"How's that going by the way?" Punk asked walking over to his coffee pot and putting it on.

"She's told you everything?" Claire asked and he nodded. "There's no physical evidence which is difficult so I'm working on building a profile."

"What do you have?" he asked intrigued.

"Somebody she deals with on a daily basis." Claire told him. "He knows about her fear of spiders, he hand brings everything to either the office or her apartment, nothing is stamped- he's close to her and she's oblivious to him."

"You keep saying him." Punk said to her.

"It's a him." Claire said to him. "If it was just spiders and rats I'd say it could be a jealous female coworker but the flowers signify romance."

"Could be a woman who wants a romantic relationship with her." Punk pointed out.

"It's a man. I'm telling you." Claire told him. "I need to ask her about people that work with her, but I'm glad your in town because you are around her coworkers-"

"Barely." Punk said cutting her off. "I see Alan and the other ones I barely know. I guess I overlook them too." he admitted.

"Tell me about Alan Taylor." Claire said to him and he laughed.

"He's a snake in the grass when it comes to work but I'd know if he felt anything for April. I see him looking at her and it's not in lust, he doesn't even look at her ass when she walks by him." Punk told her. "Besides, she's close to him and his wife and she doesn't overlook him. She considers him to be her best friend out here and I really don't want him accused of this and risk hurting her."

"It was a shot in the dark." Claire said to him. "Anybody you notice watching her a little too closely?"

"While I'm around? No." He almost laughed.

"Guys at the station?" Claire asked.

"Anderson crushes on her but it's more like a worship and it's harmless. If I felt somebody was watching her or trying to hurt her I would have taken care of it already." Punk told her.

"Then I need you to sit down with her and really try to rack her brain." Claire told him and he nodded.

"I'm taking the day off today so is she and we're going to do that." He told her.

"I also don't want to scare her but this guy has access to her place-" Claire began.

"I didn't talk to her about it yet but she's going to stay here until this is over." Punk told her.

"This could go on for years." Claire warned and he shrugged. "There are easier ways to ask a girl to live with you."

"Easier than this?" He teased. "No way."

"What are you afraid of?" Claire questioned. "You're the one that pushed me into asking out Christina."

"I already asked her out." Punk said to her amused. "We'll see how this goes with the case I really don't want to rush and scare her off or anything. Maybe when this is all over with we'll discuss living arrangements or something."

"All of this?" Claire asked. "Like I said this could take some time."

"It's not just this stalker case that seemingly came out of nowhere." He groaned. "I'm talking about the shooting."

"No luck finding your guy?" Claire asked.

"You know I don't believe in luck." Punk grinned. "Coffee?" He asked.

"No I'm going to head over to the Tribune and talk to some of the people around there, when I try to do that with April there she's always nosing around and making it difficult." Claire said walking to the door.

"My April difficult?" Punk asked sarcastically walking her to the door. "You must have her confused with somebody else."

"I must." Claire laughed walking out the door.

"Do I smell coffee?" AJ asked appearing in the kitchen still wrapped up in his bed sheet.

"You do." He said to her. "May I interest you in a cup?" he asked chuckling at how her eyes were still barely opened and her hair was a wild mess.

"You may." She smiled walking over to him and kissing him. "I missed you by the way."

"I missed you too."


	21. Face to Face

**Face to Face**

* * *

Punk was sitting up in bed with the comforter covering his lower half holding a notepad and pen while AJ played with her game boy next to him with the comforter covering her entire nude body.

"Ape, please." He groaned.

"I'm thinking." She said concentrating on her game.

"No you're playing." He corrected.

"I think best when I'm playing video games." She told him faintly as she lost interest in what she was saying half way through the sentence.

"This is important." He said looking at her.

"I thought we took sick days today to just lay in bed?" she asked still not looking over to him.

"We are laying in bed but I still need you to come up with a list." he said to her.

"I don't know what men I interact with everyday." She sighed. "You."

"I assure you that I'm not leaving dead rats in your bed or sending you spiders." He mocked looking at her list that was blank.

"I believe you baby." She smiled briefly looking over to him and he bit on his bottom lip and forced a laugh.

"You make me crazy, you get that right?" he asked her frustrated.

"I really don't know what you want me to say." She said putting the game down. "The office I'm in is huge."

"The flowers started Christmas Eve correct?" He asked writing it down and she nodded. "Are you sure? Time line is very important."

"Yes." she said to him.

"And that's around the time you started at the Tribune and reporting for CSN, correct?" he asked.

"It is. Which lines it up with the time I started being on TV." She pointed out.

"It's someone you overlook personally. So I don't think it's a viewer." He told her. "It has to be somebody at work."

"There's tough to narrow down because I don't know anyone I work with besides Alan, my editor and my producer from CSN." She shrugged. "There's literally nobody else I interact with."

"So it's one of them." Punk said simply.

"Are you crazy?" She laughed. "Alan is my best friend, he is not overlooked."

"I didn't mean Alan." He said to her. "What is your editors name? Kevin something right?"

"Kevin Lite." She told him and he wrote it down.

"Producer?" he asked.

"You promised you wouldn't get involved." She reminded him.

"I'm going to give this to Claire." He told her.

"Did you sleep with her?" AJ asked bluntly and he laughed.

"I'm not really her type." Punk reminded her still chuckling to himself.

"So? It doesn't mean it couldn't have happened." She said to him.

"No I did not and I have never slept with any female on the force." he told her.

"Why?" she asked curiously. "They're in your field, you'd connect with them better than anyone."

"Better than you?" He teased.

"Maybe." She shrugged.

"That's like saying you should date a journalist because you are one." He pointed out. "My hours are hard as it is, imagine dating another cop? It's just not my thing."

"I'm glad." She said to him. "I like being your thing."

"You are definitely my thing." He smirked. "So, producers name?"

"Jason Sanders." She told him and he wrote it down. "And you're going to let Detective Reid handle this right?"

"Of course." He said to her. "I just want to be notified when there's an arrest made."

"I would too." She snorted. "Will you go by my place tonight to make sure there's no spiders and look for the one I missed last week?"

"I think the one you tried to kill is long gone." He informed her and she frowned. "But I'll check for tarantulas or dead flowers or snakes-"

"Snake?" She asked with wide fearful eyes.

"I'm just teasing." He said. "Anybody else?"

"No but isn't that the point?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked looking at the short list.

"It's somebody I don't even acknowledge. I feel like a shitty person." She confided.

"You're crazy." he snorted.

"I mean it! I can't even think of people I ignore." She told him. "I mean this person obviously just wants to say hello or-"

"No Ape, that's not what he wants from you." He warned. "He wants to be with you and he's trying to punish you and scare you. That's not ok- it's never ok."

"I know it's not ok but I think I could sort this all out myself if I could just figure out who he is." She told him innocently and he hung his head in defeat and tossed the notepad.

"No." He said simply.

"No?" She asked with a laugh.

"It doesn't work like that with people like this. Normally people like this are really sick in the head." He informed her. "If you start giving him any kind of attention he could take that the wrong way as well, please let Claire handle this and don't go out of your way to be nice."

"But I always thought I was nice." She sighed.

"You are nice and this isn't your fault." He reminded her. "Stories like this always happen to nice girls."

"How do they end?" She asked him.

"It depends on the case." He told her honestly. "After I was shot I worked the desk." He began. "A woman came in constantly with complaints about a man she met on a blind date. He was constantly sending her things and driving by her house and showing up wherever she went. He literally devoted his entire life to her."

"Creepy." She said to him. "What happened? Did you get him?"

"We knew who it was but he wasn't breaking any laws and stalking charges back then were practically non-existent. I would take her complaints and pass them into my sergeant and they'd drive over and tell the guy to knock it off but he knew he wasn't breaking any laws." he told AJ. "It finally got too much and she moved out of state."

"Like I was considering and I'm not even getting it that bad." She said feeling guilty. "Do you know what happened?"

"Yea." He said with a little sadness. "She moved to Cleveland and a few weeks after he drove out there and broke into her house and confronted her."

"Well that's good right? That means the police were able to arrest him for breaking in?" She asked hopefully but he just frowned.

"He put a gun to his own head after he killed her. He locked himself in her bedroom and she had contacted the police and they were right outside the door trying to negotiate but he snapped." he told her.

"You're trying to scare me?" She asked.

"No! I'm just trying to get you to understand why this is a big deal." He insisted. "You see it as harmless flowers and silly pranks, I'm just trying to get you to understand why I take it so seriously and why you should."

"I am." she said to him.

"Not all cases end like that." He assured her. "It's just my only experience with it."

"If police can't do much for cases like this, why did they help me?" She asked.

"Because Claire wasn't completely honest with you, she knew you were my girlfriend and she owed me a favor." He told her.

"So unless these women are sleeping with a cop they're on their own?" she asked.

"It's the laws Ape." He sighed. "I don't like it either, trust me I don't. The laws have gotten better but they're still not where they should be."

"Maybe the laws should change." She suggested.

"I couldn't agree more." He told her. "You know what I just thought of?"

"What?" she asked.

"You got a lot of flowers without a card attached sent here after you were shot." He said thinking about it.

"Oh yea." She said to him. "So this person knows where you live too, sorry."

"Don't apologize to me." he said to her. "Who knows you're with me?"

"Everybody?" She asked mockingly.

"We may be the center of each others worlds but nobody else feels that way." he smirked. "When you were shot my name wasn't mentioned in the paper. Nobody cares to know who a local reporter is dating."

"So it has to be somebody who knows I'm with you." She said thinking about it. "Which is pretty much everyone at work since they know it was you who I was with when I was shot." She said to him and he rolled his eyes. "I didn't realize it was a secret."

"It's not it just could have helped narrow this down, that's all." He said. "Did you talk to your parents about this?"

"No." She said to him. "I don't want them worrying about me. I wasn't even worried up until your terrifying story."

"That's not true or you wouldn't have stayed here." he said to her.

"I guess." She shrugged.

"You know." He sighed shifting so he was on his side looking at her as she was on her side looking at him and they were nose to nose practically. "You've been spending a lot of time here-"

"I didn't light any candles." She said cutting him off. "Ok maybe just one when I took bath last night before you got home but I planned on airing out the place."

"I don't care about the candle." He smirked. "But you are here an awful lot."

"I know." She said sitting up. "I'm not this clingy girl and I do plan on going back home tonight." She promised.

"I don't think you're clingy." He scoffed. "You're the opposite actually."

"I'm invading your space and it's wrong." She said to him. "And I did so without permission."

"I like you in my space and you don't need my permission. Can you let me finish my thought?" he laughed.

"Sorry." She said to him.

"Why don't you stay." he suggested.

"I really don't need to. I mean you said this thing could go on for years." She said to him.

"Forget about the case." he said to her. "I want you to stay in spite of that. Move in here with me."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yea." He said to her. "We both work crazy hours and we're with each other every night anyway, let's save on rent." he suggested.

"Six months into dating and you want to live with me?" she asked seriously.

"Why not?" he shrugged. "Six months, six more months, six years..." He trailed off.

"Can I light my candles?" She asked and he smiled.

"I'd love that." he said to her. "Your stinky candles and cheesy snow globes." He teased.

"My crazy stalker and all the drama that follows me like the plague?" She added.

"All of it." He said seriously.

"I'd love to live with you." She said rolling onto him and kissing him.

* * *

Punk left AJ back at his apartment and met up with Kofi at AJ's place to inspect it.

"I had no idea this was going on." Kofi said as Punk used his key to enter the apartment.

"Don't feel bad, I didn't either until last night." He said turning the light on.

"Claire Reid is good though." Kofi told him and Punk nodded in agreement.

"I know that and I'm not here working." Punk said to him.

"So why did you call me?" Kofi asked.

"Because Ape is staying with me for a while and I need help packing up her shit." He said walking over to the closet and pulling down her two suitcases from the top shelf.

"How long?" Kofi asked.

"For good." He told him. "But she's not going to move in permanently until her lease is up in a few weeks."

"Big step." Kofi told him. "Glad you're taking it."

"It was logical. We're together every night anyway." He told him peering around the place. "See any spiders?"

"I'll help you with anything, but if I see a tarantula I'm out of here." Kofi warned him seriously. "Do you have a theory of who this is?"

"I'm going to talk to Anderson." Punk told him.

"Really?" Kofi asked amused.

"I don't think it's him but what the fuck do I know? This person has been harassing my girlfriend for months and I didn't even notice it." Punk pointed out unzipping her bag.

"You did notice and you thought it was Bret Walsh." Kofi reminded him. "Then you got called out of town. You knew you were just following the wrong lead." he said to him.

"Open up the bed and make sure there's nothing in there." Punk instructed Kofi who did as he was told.

"Nah." Kofi said to him. "Maybe now that you're back in town it's scared him off?"

"I fucking wish." Punk sighed. "Cases like this are so unpredictable. I just want a better idea of who this is."

"If he's sending her dead things and scare live things I don't think he loves her, I think he hates her." Kofi said to him.

"That's what scares me most." Punk told him honestly.

"Do you hear that?" Kofi asked after a few minutes of silence and Punk's ears perked up.

"I do." Punk agreed listening carefully. "It's coming from the bathroom."  
Punk and Kofi both placed their ears to the bathroom and they could hear nails or claws against the tile floor running around.

"Oh my god something with fucking claws is inside of there." Kofi said backing away from the door.

"Where are you going?" Punk asked.

"Calling animal control." Kofi said dialing a number. "I'm not a fucking vet. No thank you."

"It could be a puppy in there." Punk said to him and Kofi glared at him.

"Yea, the guy who has been sending your girl dead shit and spiders left her a cute fluffy puppy in there." Kofi mocked. "Fuck that. I'll be outside."

Punk cracked the door and heard whatever it was run to the door then slammed it shut.

"What is it?" Kofi asked from outside the apartment door in the hallway.

"I think it's a fucking possum." He told Kofi cringing. "Or something that fucking looks like one."

"I'll call Claire." Kofi said grabbing his phone again.

* * *

Back at Punk's place he was sitting up in bed while AJ unpacked some of the clothes he bought over her. He had made space in his dresser and closet for her and he kept his eyes on her while she moved around the room and he sipped on coffee.

"What are you thinking?" he asked her.

"Nothing." She shrugged.

"You're never quiet, I mean ever." he said seriously. "If you're scared you can tell me that."

"I'm on edge." She corrected. "Maybe I should get a gun?" she said and his face dropped.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Yea I mean how hard can it be? And you can teach me how to use it." She said hopefully. "Maybe you can take me to a shooting range this weekend?"

"A gun?" he asked with a sad voice. "Those are dangerous."

"You have one." She pointed out.

"I'm a cop." He reminded her. "You know people who own guns usually end up hurting themselves by mistake?"

"I know the statistics." She said to him. "Chicago is dangerous."

"I hate that you think that." He said to her. "You have every right to feel that way but Chicago is really great."

"I haven't seen much of it." She reminded him.

"You're right." He agreed. "This weekend we're both off, I'll take you on a tour and show you some of the great spots."

"Really?" She asked and he nodded.

"I feel like you're scared to be here and I hate that." He said to her.

"I'm really not." She said sitting next to him on the bed. "It's not the entire City it's just certain people who reside here like Bret Walsh who ever keeps sending me scary animals."

"If I thought a gun would keep you safe I'd say get one and I'd teach you how to use it but I just don't think it will." He reasoned. "I also know you'd hate to use one."

"If my life was on the line I'm pretty sure I wouldn't hate it." she mumbled under her breath.

"You would." He said to her. "A gun is terrifying and I use one so good people like you don't have to."

"You really always know the right things to say don't you?" She asked with half a smile.

"I try." He responded giving her a smile. "Oh I bought something other than clothes for you." He said getting up and grabbing another bag carefully. "Your snow globes. I thought you could set them up here so it would feel a little more like home."

"Really?" She asked.

"I asked you to live with me and that means everything that comes with you." he said to her.

"Where do you want me to put them?" she asked happily.

"Anywhere you want. This is going to be your apartment too." he told her.

"I can scatter them." She said to him. "I don't need them lumped together."

"Whatever you want." he said with ease and she took her new one that he had gotten of her New York and placed it on his- now their dresser- next to a framed photo of AJ that Punk had. "I like that one there. On our tour this weekend I bet you'll find a cool Chicago one too."

"And I'll put that one next to my New Jersey one." She said holding up her New Jersey globe. "Chicago meets Jersey."

"Fitting." he agreed.

"You know, besides all of this craziness with this stalker things are really good." She told him.

"I hope so." he said to her. "I just want you to be happy."

"I really am." She promised.

* * *

Later that night Punk and AJ were fast asleep but he was a light sleeper. He heard his front door open carefully and close behind someone. He quietly got out of the bed and reached for his gun and AJ didn't even notice. The smart thing would have been to call for backup or have AJ do so while she hid but his instincts kicked in and he walked out of his bedroom with his gun out hoping AJ's stalker nightmare was about to come to an end, but it wasn't her nightmare it was his. He walked into the living room slowly with his gun drawn but felt something pressed to the back of his head. He closed his eyes and realized he was finished.

"Turn around and look me in the eyes." A voice ordered. "Drop that gun first."

Punk dropped his gun to the floor and turned around to face Hector...


	22. I apologize

**I apologize**

* * *

"I'm not missing this time." Hector remarked as Punk slowly turned around with his hands raised.

"It would be embarrassing if you did." Punk replied calmly.

"Any last words Detective?" Hector questioned. "Or should I just smoke you like you did my brother?"

"You really want to go to jail for the rest of your life?" Punk asked. "We made you. We've been looking for you."

"I know all about your trip to New York." Hector told him keeping his hand holding the gun steady. "And yet I managed to get out and get into your place."

"You think that makes you smart?" Punk questioned. "Killing a cop in his home isn't going to get you killed. I promise you that."

"I'd get to see my brother at least. But it's not all that bad you'll get to see your old partner." Hector pointed out.

"Three failed attempts on my life." Punk pointed out. "Ever think you just don't have the nerve?"

"You're challenging the man pointing at gun at your face?" Hector spat. "I want you to beg for your life."

"That's never going to happen so I suggest you just pull the trigger now." Punk told him simply. "I read about your mom." He told her and Hector narrowed his eyes at him. "I read an article and your mom and aunt were featured. Heartbroken about your brother."

"You did that!" Hector yelled.

"He was about to kill me." Punk told him.

"You were a new trigger happy rookie!" Hector shouted. "You probably got a gold star!"

"I felt like shit and no matter what is going to happen here right now, I'll die feeling like shit about it. I take no pleasure out of taking a life." Punk told him in a low voice.

"Your girl wrote that article." Hector said to him but Punk didn't respond. "I read them all, way too smart for you man."

"She is." Punk agreed. "You tried to kill her."

"I didn't!" He yelled. "I was aiming for you! I'll check in on her after I'm done here, extend my condolences." He winked then his smile was gone as light flashed into the apartment and sirens grew close.

"I guess you weren't as smart as you thought." Punk remarked knowing backup was already here. "You get to decide if you walk out of here or you're carried out in a body bag."

"I'm not missing this time." Hector said pulling the safety back.

Punk's bedroom swung open and AJ came out and hit with an object in the side of his head, but before he could hit the ground Punk tackled him to the floor and flipped him onto his stomach as AJ reached for the gun that was still in Hectors reach.

"Punk!" an officer yelled entering the apartment with a small army of other officers.

"I got him!" Punk yelled keeping Hector on his stomach. "You're going to fucking rot for what you did."

"Cop killers get praised in prison." Hector laughed.

"What about guys who shoot innocent women on the street on Christmas morning?" Punk hissed in his ear. "You're going to be in for an eternity of pain."

"We got him." An officer said reaching for Hector and pulling him to his feet.

"Drop the gun!" an officer yelled pointing a gun at AJ who was in shock holding the gun but Punk jumped right in front of her.

"Lower your guns." Punk ordered the cops who seemed hesitant. "She's in shock! Lower the fucking guns!"

"I wasn't-" She began holding the gun out to him and Punk took it away from her carefully and passed it behind him to the uniformed officer.

"I know babe." He smiled nervously and kissed the top of her head.

"He was going to shoot you." She said and he pushed her into their bedroom.

"I'm fine." He told her. "You saved my life, Ape."

"I called the police as soon as I heard him I didn't think they'd be so fast." She said still in shock.

"You survived a lot worse than this." Punk reminded her with a chuckle as he eased her onto the bed to sit.

"It wasn't me, it was you." She said as she held her hands together trying to stop them from shaking. "He almost killed you." she stuttered.

"I'm not." he smiled. "Because of you." he looked down and saw blood seeping out of her tightly closed hands. "Ape." he frowned he pried her hands apart and saw she had a deep cut. "You might need stitches."

"I broke my globe." She told him feeling bad.

"What?" he asked grabbing one of his t-shirts and wrapping it around her bleeding hand.

"The globe you got me." She told him. "I broke it."

"You saved my life." he reminded her. "You're a hero."

"I just didn't want him to kill you." She told him and he reached for her shoes and threw them on without even tying them then grabbed her jacket and put it around her shoulders. "Are we leaving?"

"You have to get stitches." He told her grabbing his own jacket and shoes.

"Punk." Kofi said sticking his into the bedroom.

"AJ cut herself, I have to take her to the hospital." Punk told him.

"We need you here." Kofi told him. "We need a statement."

"Later." Punk said.

"It's ok." AJ said snapping out of her shock a bit.

"I'll have Anderson take her." Kofi told him.

"Really, that's fine." AJ told Punk who eyed her. "Really." she said forcing a laugh. "I was just shocked it's already wearing off."

"Ok." Punk said and she walked out of the bedroom. "Anderson doesn't leave her side." He whispered to Kofi who nodded. "I mean it. One nut job down, one more to go."

"I know, I know." Kofi assured him.

* * *

AJ was in the emergency sitting on a bed swaying her legs back and forth as Anderson stood by the bed.

"Do you think I overlook you?" She asked Anderson who let out a laugh.

"I'm not your stalker." Anderson assured her.

"No I didn't think you were." She said to him. "But do I come across as rude?"

"No you do not. You come across as very sweet and kind." Anderson told her. "My father told me a story once-" he stopped and shook his head. "I don't want to bore you-"

"No tell me. Clearly we're going to be here a while." She encouraged.

"Well, when my dad met my mom he told me the first time he ever saw her she lit up the room with her smile and eyes. The way she looked at people it made him and everyone else feel like the most special person in the world. Whenever he'd tell this story she'd call him crazy because she didn't do anything other than smile and was kind. You have that vibe. When you walk into the police station you're kind and you look at everybody and make them feel special." Anderson told her and it made her smile.

"Really?" She asked.

"Don't ever question your own self because somebody isn't right in the head and feels owed something because you have a good soul." Anderson warned her sternly.

"That's really nice of you to say." AJ said to him.

"It's true." Anderson told her. "Not just me, but all of the guys at the station are sick about what's happening to you. You're part of the family there. And not just because you're with Punk but because of who you are as a person. You write about us fairly too which is an added bonus. We have your back, every last one of us."

"That is incredibly nice and far more than I deserve." She blushed.

"You deserve it." Anderson said to her. "You're also a hero. You saved a cops life."

"I know Phil is a cop and it's who he is but tonight I forgot he was the trained professional and I just went with my gut." She admitted.

"Always go with your gut." Anderson agreed.

"Detective Reid told me that too." AJ remembered.

AJ couldn't help but notice how Anderson kept one hand in his pocket since they got to the hospital and eyed it curiously.

"This isn't a weird thing." He said realizing she noticed. "I swear I'm-"

"It's ok." She laughed.

"No its-" he stopped talking and pulled the velvet box out of his pocket. "Proposing to my girlfriend tonight, well I was going to at least."

"Really?" She asked excited and he nodded. "Can I see it?"

"Yea." he said opening the box.

"Wow." She gasped. "It's a beautiful ring." It was a very small diamond but it was just enough.

"It's not the dream ring she wanted I'm sure." He said with a sigh.

"I think it's exquisite." She told him honestly. "I didn't realize you had a girlfriend."

"Since high school." Anderson told her. "Only girl I've ever been with."

"Congratulations." She told him genuinely. "Since high school, huh?"

"Yea." Anderson smirked.

"You should go." She encouraged.

"She understands why I'm going to be late." Anderson assured her. "She's actually a fan of yours."

"A fan?" AJ asked flattered.

"Yes. She loves your articles and pieces on CSN." Anderson told her. "At first she was jealous, then when I told her you were with Punk she realized he'd kill me for her if I ever gave her any reason to be jealous."

"True." AJ smirked.

* * *

AJ walked into the police station to meet Punk who was still going over everything. She knew she had to give a statement as well and wanted to get it over with.

"Hey." Punk greeted when he saw her step in his office doorway. He stood up and walked over to her and looked at her now bandaged hand. "Good?"

"Yea, only a couple of stitches." She told him. "I don't even think I'll have a bad ass scar."

"Darn." he mocked and kissed her forehead.

"I can give my statement now." She told him.

"You sure?" he asked.

"I can take it." Kofi offered.

"Can you give us a few first?" Punk asked him and he nodded.

"Good job tonight." Kofi smiled kissing AJ's cheek before leaving.

"I'm really ok. I was just in shock." She told Punk.

"I know that." He said to her. "Look, they're making me take a few weeks off."

"Why?" She frowned. "You weren't hurt or anything, were you?"

"No." He smirked, she was always concerned for him. "But they felt with everything that's gone on the last few months that it would be for the best if they forced some of those vacation days on me."

"You deserve a vacation." She agreed. "You probably haven't had a good night sleep in weeks." she noted.

"When you're sleeping next to me I sleep well." He pointed out and she smiled. "I was thinking about Mexico."

"You're going to go to Mexico?" She asked and he nodded. "That sounds really nice you should." she said and he let out a laugh.

"I want you to come with me you goof." he teased.

"To Mexico?" She asked confused.

"No just to the boarder, drop me off." he said to her and she glared at him. "Of course to Mexico."

"I've barely left New Jersey let alone the country." AJ said to him.

"It's barely out of the country." He shrugged. "We can lay on the beach for a few days and just relax."

"I don't know if I could get off from work." She admitted but really wanted to go.

"Alan believe it or not already came by for an exclusive, I gave him one and in return he's going to cover for you at work." he told her.

"Really?" She asked allowing herself to get excited.

"Yea." He said to her. "What do you say? We'll surf, swim, eat, make love." he whispered the last statement into her ear before kissing it. "I think it will be good for the both of us. We'll get a little sun, lay in the sand."

"How could I turn that down?" She asked with a shy smile.

"You can't." he said simply.

"I don't even have a bathing suit." She told him with wide eyes.

"We'll get you one." he told her. "We can get a lot down there too so don't go nuts. We'll go in a few days and I'll set it all up. You have a passport right?" she nodded. "Perfect." he said to her.

"Wait a second." She said with a serious face. "You gave an exclusive over me?"

"You can't report on yourself." he laughed.

"Like hell I can't." She said folding her arms.

"I'm sorry." he apologized as he tried not to laugh. "I just didn't think you were in a work state of mind."

"I save your life and you let my competition out scoop me." she said in disbelief.

"He's your partner not your competition." He said to her with a laugh.

"If you weren't whisking me away to Mexico I'd be really mad." She said to him. "Oh! Do you think they'll have a snow globe there?"

"I'm sure." He said to her. "And I'm going to replace the one you broke tonight too."

"I don't care about the globe, well I do since it was from you, but I just wanted you safe." she said to him.

"And I am, thanks to you." He said to her. "Do you feel any gratification for getting back at the man that shot you?"

"I never even thought of that." She said thinking about it. "I guess." She shrugged.

"April." Alan said walking into the office and Punk glared at him.

"You can't just come in and out of here as you please, press is outside." Punk told him.

"I need my partner." Alan shrugged innocently.

"I have to give my statement." She told him.

"Will that take long?" Alan asked Punk.

"No." Punk said to him.

"Great, we'll be outside and have the camera set up." Alan said giving her a thumbs up.

"Out of all of the people that live in this City you had to choose him as your friend?" Punk asked seriously and she giggled.

"Well, you were my first friend out here." She told him.

"I guess he was." He stated proudly.

"So you're saying I'm your best friend and Alan is second best, right?" he asked.

"Jealous?" She asked tilting her head.

"Me?" he scoffed.

"You're my best friend." she told him. "I wouldn't just save anybody's life."

"I doubt that." he said sincerely.

* * *

After her statement and doing a short interview with Alan, Punk took AJ home. They had a long night and it was now nearly morning and he knew he'd sleep better knowing Hector was in prison and not waiting for him to attack.

"I smell like a hospital, I have to shower before I go to bed." She told Punk walking into the apartment.

"I'm going to sleep." he snorted.

Punk walked into the bedroom and saw something on the bed. He titled his head and walked over to it and saw a long stemmed rose and envelope with April's name on it.

"Ape!" he yelled out but she was already in the shower. He was positive this wasn't here when they left, part of him didn't want to invade her privacy but he knew who this was from.

Punk sat on the edge of the bed and opened the envelope, there were two Polaroid photos of AJ sleeping, one was from her apartment and the other was in Punk's bed. There was a note attached:

 _For this, I apologize:_

 _I apologize for the animals._

 _I apologize for the dead flowers._

 _I apologize for the live flowers._

 _I apologize for not being good enough for you._

 _I apologize for thinking of you every minute of every day._

 _I apologize for not watching you while you sleep._

 _I apologize for watching you while you are awake._

 _I apologize for lashing out at you._

 _I apologize for getting so angry at your rejection I try to make you feel my pain._

 _I apologize for not being brave enough._

 _I apologize for not being strong enough._

 _I apologize for scaring you._

 _I apologize for not being good enough for you._

 _I apologize for wanting you anyway._

 _I apologize for listening to your private conversations._

 _I apologize for never leaving you alone._

 _I apologize for not living up to you expectations._

 _I apologize for watching you in intimate moments._

 _I apologize for making you hate me._

 _I apologize for making you want to leave._

 _I apologize for you not wanting to go home._

 _I apologize for my love being a burden._

 _I apologize for my love._

 _I apologize for not stopping._

 _I apologize for not wanting to stop._

 _I apologize for never stopping._

Punk read over the typed up note a few times and realized this was far more serious than he, AJ or even Detective Claire had originally thought.

"I thought you were going to bed?" AJ asked walking into the bedroom with just a towel wrapped around her body. "A flower." She smiled picking up the rose and smelling it. "You didn't have to."

"I didn't." He said to her. "It was here when we got home. It's from your him."

"What does the note say?" She asked going to grab it but he moved it out of reach.

"Don't touch it, I want it checked for prints." he told her.

"Pictures?" She asked picking those up even though he protested. "He's been in here while I slept?" she cringed.

"Looks that way." He forced out and she sat next to him on the bed feeling defeated all over again. "Don't sweat this." He told her and she looked at him confused. "We're getting out of town for a few days." he reminded her putting on a smile.

"We can still go?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course." He said to her. "We'll forgot this for a while, alright?"

"That just means you think this is going to go on for a long time." She sighed.

"I told you these cases are difficult and they take time but we will get him I promise." He assured her.

"I trust you." she said already feeling reassured.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Hector is out of the picture (but is it really the end?) & AJ's stalker is stepping up his (or her) game, am I ruling out suspects? Or am I making them too obvious? Who do YOU think the stalker is?**


	23. Enemy Within

**Enemy Within**

* * *

After five days in beautiful Mexico, AJ was back to work while Punk was still taking mandatory time off. AJ felt so much more refreshed after their brief trip. They both slept peacefully and were finally able to enjoy one on one quality time with no work interruptions.

"I see Punk is spending his time off wisely." Alan mocked as they were about to shoot a piece in studio at CSN. Punk was off to the side behind the camera munching on the catering.

"He says since I harass him so much at work he's returning the favor but the truth is that he's convinced that my stalker works here." She told him and he nodded.

"What about that other thing?" Alan asked quietly and looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"False alarm."AJ said relieved. "I got my period while I was in Mexico, no baby."

"You could have just said false alarm." Alan groaned. "Try to remember that I'm a male."

"I was really nervous there for a second." She admitted. "I had never been late before. We have to be more careful in the future."

"Did you tell him?" Alan asked.

"After I got my period-" She stopped when he cringed. "My monthly friend, I told Phil I was a little nervous about pregnancy before and he's going to be more careful."

"Birth control works both ways April." Alan reminded her. "Go on the pill."

"I don't like ingesting unnecessary stuff." She told him honestly. "And there's dozens of potential side effects."

"What are the odds?" Alan mocked.

"I'm not taking any chances." AJ scoffed. "Need I remind you of all the things that have happened to me this year and the 'odds' of any of that happening to anyone else?"

"Fair point." Alan agreed.

"Besides what if that messes up my system forever? I want to eventually have children just very far down the road." She told him.

"My kid scared you away from kids in general, huh?" Alan asked understanding and she let out a loud laugh.

Punk was by the catering table and looked over when he heard her laughing, it just made him smile. Her laugh was so contagious and a lot of people had eyes on her but who wouldn't? She was absolutely beautiful without any effort. It was truly impossible to not fall in love with her on sight. She had this innocent look but as soon as she began to speak you knew she was strong independent woman who took no shit.

But Punk wanted to take these few weeks had to himself to really try to narrow down who was stalking her. Even if he figured out who it was he knew that the laws were very thin when it came to stalking. Unless this man admitted to breaking into her place there really wasn't much legally to be done. He wasn't calling, he was sending her flowers and leaving notes. If caught, the man would most likely face a fine of $2,500, that was the law in Illinois. If it turned into aggravated assault that would change to jail time but Punk didn't want it to go that far.

Punk eyed the producer as he spoke to the cameraman and they both tried to get AJ and Alan to stop joking around, they wanted to film this piece and leave. Punk looked around and envisioned everyone as a potential suspect. Even the janitor. Nobody really showed AJ special attention though. Even as they began to film their piece the producers were obviously watching but everyone else was running around or indifferent to them.

"Are you ready?" AJ asked walking over to him a little while later.

"Yea if you are." He said to her. "You and Alan really get along." He noted. Clearly Alan was the only person she truly interacted with on a personal level while working.

"Yea." She said unsurely. "Why?"

"It's just he's the only one who truly devotes their attention to you." Punk shrugged.

"Don't go there." AJ warned as they walked out of the studio.

"I'm not saying he's the guy but I wouldn't be surprised." Punk said to her and she shook her head.

"He's my friend." AJ insisted. "He's been my friend for a long time here."

"Seven months." Punk scoffed. "Remember your second day here? He had you arrested for breaking that camera."

"He dropped the charges." AJ pointed out.

"That's right. And then he did what? He had someone take photos of you while you were living in that motel, who does that?" he asked. "He went to New Jersey and investigated you."

"So?" She asked.

"So?" Punk asked. "That doesn't raise any red flags? I've known Alan a long fucking time and he's never worked with anyone but works with you."

"We have great chemistry when it comes to work." She defended.

"He had photos taken of you, he went to New Jersey to investigate you, he begged you to work with him and not just at the Tribune but here at the station- he got you this job!" Punk laughed. "He's constantly keeping close to you."

"Because he doesn't have a lot of friends either. He vents to me about his fiancee and how hard it is to be a parent. He investigated me because he's a reporter and that's what we do." AJ insisted.

"He practically lived in your hospital room after you were shot." Punk reminded her.

"His baby was two floors up!" AJ exclaimed. "I trust Alan."

"I don't." Punk told her bluntly. "And I think Claire should question him."

"No." AJ warned him stopping in her tracks. "Do not embarrass me like this and do not cost me a friend. You and Claire told me to go with my gut and my gut tells me that Alan is my friend."

"I'm not saying he's the guy but a lot of arrows are pointing at him." Punk insisted. "I just want this to end for you."

"And I want you to butt out of it." She told him. "Claire has looked into the people I work with-"

"Except for Alan!" Punk shouted with a frustrated laugh.

"You told me you'd leave this to Claire." She argued. "You told me-"

"I know what I said April." He said cutting her off. "This guy is walking into the apartment, you're having trouble sleeping since we've been home, you have no peace of mind. I want you to be free to be happy and work without worrying about this anymore!"

"It's not Alan." She said in a soft voice. "I know you're worried about me and I love you so much for that it hurts, but it's not him and the fact that you think it's him makes me think you think I'm stupid, which I am not."

"I don't think you're stupid." He told her honestly. "I don't think you're naive or blind either. I think you know that it could be Alan and you're afraid of losing another friend." she looked away and he cupped under her chin gently. "If he's not guilty let me prove that."

"He's not guilty and I don't want you involved." She told him. "Promise you won't say or do anything to him? Promise me."

"Ape-" he began.

"I saved your life." She pointed out and he eyed her with amusement. "I did! And you owe me one."

"You think I'm willing to compromise when it comes to your life or sanity?" he asked her.

"Let me feel out the situation." She insisted. "And I'll talk to Claire but I don't want you involved."

"Fine." he said to her.

* * *

Punk woke up at around one in the morning and reached over and felt a cold spot in his bed. The cold spot had been familiar to him up until he met AJ and he didn't like it. He picked his head up and opened his eyes and saw the bedroom was empty. He got out of the bed and ran his hand over his face as he walked down the dark hallway and then into the dimly lit living room. There was AJ, sleeping on the oversized chair with her glasses still perched on her nose, laptop open on the coffee table and a book opened across her chest. He walked over and gently took the book she was reading off of her and frowned at the title: _Surviving a Stalker: Stay Safe. Get Help. Reclaim Your Life._

He read the back of the book for synopsis really quick and put it on the table next to her laptop and saw the open window on the computer which was pulled up articles on real life stalking stories. He closed the laptop and reached under AJ and lifted her into his arms bridal style.

"Phil?" She asked in a sleepy voice.

"Yea, taking you to bed." He said carrying her into the bedroom. She was already dressed for bed so he just laid her down and pulled the covers up over her.

Before getting back into bed himself he walked back into the living room to grab the blanket she had tossed on the floor. He grabbed his phone that was charging in the same room and texted Claire to look further into Alan Taylor. He wouldn't let AJ stay up afraid every night, there was no way. He didn't blame her for being on edge, most people would already be hysterical at this point if they were AJ but she was trying so hard to remain calm and brave.

The next morning it was AJ who woke up in the empty bed. After using the bathroom she headed into the kitchen and saw Punk fully dressed drinking coffee at his counter.

"Morning." he greeted.

"Coffee?" She asked with a smile.

"I just made it, still hot." He said to her and watched her walk over and pour herself a cup.

"What are you doing up so early?" She asked.

"I ran out to the police station." He told her.

"For what? Is everything ok?" She asked.

"Yes. I just wanted to pick you up some things." He said to her reaching into the brown paper bag.

"A present from the police station?" She asked scrunching up her face. "That better not be a bag of handcuffs, we used them already-"

"Not anything sexual." He laughed. "This is for you." he said passing her a long but thick object.

"What is it?" she frowned picking it up.

"Pepper spray." He informed her. "Just pull the cap off and press near somebody's eyes and they're blinded for a bit."

"Am I allowed to have this?" She asked.

"No, just don't tell anyone you got it from me." he smirked.

"Cool." She grinned pulling the top off and he eased her hand down.

"Please don't practice spraying that." He pleaded.

"Fine." She said putting the top back on.

"I got you this too." He said passing her a whistle and she rolled her eyes. "These really work." He told her seriously. "Wear it around your neck."

"I'm not doing that." She said with a laugh.

"Not all of the time but for when you're out by yourself." He said to her.

"Why did you get me this stuff?" She asked curiously.

"You mentioned a gun a few weeks ago." He reminded her.

"So you got me a whistle instead?" She asked annoyed.

"I can't just give you a gun and I fucking hate guns." He told her. "I've seen so many people die from them, I wouldn't use one if I didn't have to."

"But it can keep you safe." She pointed out.

"Sure, if you know how to use one." He remarked. "And let's be real, you're a tough chick no doubt, but you're tiny. If you get overpowered someone can take that gun and you're the dead one."

"I guess." She said looking at the pepper spray again.

"This is safer for you and it's easier to use. A lot of people freeze up when they have to use a gun." Punk told her honestly. "I don't want to see that happen to you god forbid you're ever in the situation where you need one."

"I guess that's true." She had to also agree.

"I uh, saw your reading material." He said sipping his coffee.

"Oh." She said putting the spray down. "I'm just fascinated by how common all of this truly is. Do you know how many people are stalked in the US yearly?" she asked.

"Over 7 million." he told her and her face dropped.

"Did you read my book?" She asked and he chuckled.

"No Ape, but I am a cop and I did do some of my own research on this after you told me about what was happening." He told her.

"Did you also know that 54% of female stalking victims reported their stalking before being murdered by their stalker?" she questioned.

"I did not know that." He said to her. "What percentage lived with a cop?"

"Phil." She sighed putting her coffee down.

"Every case is different Ape." He shrugged. "You're not going to end up dead. This person is persistent but he hasn't been violent and you don't live alone anymore. Whoever this is doesn't know when I'm around, he's not going to just walk into a cop's apartment."

"He did last week." AJ reminded him smugly.

"That's true. While I was at the station with Hector. Who knew I would be at the station?" Punk mocked tapping his chin. "Oh I know! Alan."

"He was at the station too." She pointed out. "He interviewed you!"

"He came an hour after I got there." Punk told her.

"Maybe it's a police officer you work with." She remarked childishly. "You're so fixated on the paper and TV station you forget I spend of majority of my work time at _your_ job."

"They're cops April." He told her.

"All cops are perfect saints?" She asked mockingly.

"I didn't say that." He corrected. "I just said-"

"You implied that nobody you work with would stalk me because they wear a badge, but wouldn't that make it easier for them? Nobody would question a cop going into my apartment or coming into this one." she told him. "He knows when you're not around and who else would possibly know when you're not around other than your coworkers?"

"Has anyone made you uncomfortable?" He asked seriously now and she rolled her eyes. "I meant it April, you bought this up and you make a good point. A cop could get around without being questioned and would know a lot about you."

"If anyone made me uncomfortable I'd tell you." She said to him. "They say most stalkers are people you were previously intimate with."

"We've never really delved into your past like that." Punk said thinking about it. "You were obviously with people before me, is there an old boyfriend or a one night stand that you can think of?"

"I was only with three people before you." She told him. "And they're still living in Jersey."

"How do you know that?" Punk asked.

"I just do." She shrugged.

"That's not good enough." He said pulling out his phone. "What are their names?"

"Seriously?" She asked with a laugh.

"I'm not laughing Ape. I want to get to the bottom of this so let me run checks on these guys at least. I won't tell Claire and nobody else will have to know your business."

"It just feels like an invasion of privacy." She admitted. "I would like to keep some things to myself."

"I respect that, I really do." he said honestly. "But this is your life we're talking about. I'm not going to judge you or tell anyone. I just want to help you."

"My first boyfriend in high school, I slept with him." She told him. "His name was Peter Clark."

"Ok." He said typing it into his phone. "Next."

"Peter is such a sweet guy, he was so nice-" She began.

"I'm not asking you to defend them, let me clear them." He said to her. "Who is next?"

"Jeremy Winters." AJ told him. "I met him in college. He was a fling."

"Alright." He said typing it.

"And Charles Palanski." She told him and he typed it in and looked up at her. "What?"

"What was the connection? Boyfriend? Fling? One night kind of a deal?" he asked and she rolled her eyes and sipped her coffee. "I have his name, I'll figure it out." he laughed.

"Nobody is ever going to know right?" She asked.

"I swear." He said to her.

"And you won't judge me?" She asked.

"Ape, please." He sighed. "You can trust me. No matter what you tell me you know I love you."

"He was my dad's co-worker." She told him and he tried not to seem surprised. "He was married." she added under her breath.

"Wow Ape." he said in disbelief.

"You promised you wouldn't judge!" She shouted.

"I'm not judging that you slept with a married man-" he began.

"Yes you are and they were separated technically." She defended.

"I said wow because this could be a serious suspect and you kept it to yourself for this long." He said to her.

"He moved out of Jersey." She told him and he glared at her. "What?"

"You really didn't think this was something worth mentioning?" He asked her.

"My mother told me he moved to Texas with his 18 year old girlfriend my senior year of college." She told him. "I haven't seen or spoken to him in years."

"Still something worth mentioning." He said to her.

"I was embarrassed." she told him honestly.

"Why? We all did stupid things when we were 18." He told her.

"You ever sleep with a married woman?" She asked him and he tried not to smirk.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" he asked cutely.

"Fair enough." She forced out.

"Is that it?" He asked her.

"That's it. Just you." She shrugged.

"We can scratch my name off that list." He smirked. "Don't need to stalk what I already have."

* * *

When AJ had got to the office there were balloons at her desk with a teddy bear attached. Before reaching for her phone to call Detective Reid she pulled the note that was tapped to the bear off of it and opened the envelope.

 _You look deliciously tan, Mexico agrees with you, but did you think of me?_

 _Did you think of me as you laid on the beach?_

 _Did you think of me while he was inside of you?_

 _Did you think of me when you feared you were having his baby?_

 _Did you wish it was mine?_

 _Did you wonder how our children would look?_

 _Did you realize you broke my heart?_

 _Did you realize you mended it upon your return two days ago?_

 _Did you know how much I've missed you?_

 _Did you know that you look beautiful when you sleep curled up with a book?_

 _Do you know that we'll be together forever?_

"Another present?" Alan asked coming up behind AJ who looked up slowly. She was beat red- furious. Besides Punk, Alan was the only one on this planet who knew about her pregnancy scare. She turned around and eyed him coldly. "Woah."

"Explain to me why he knows I thought I was pregnant?" she demanded. "I didn't tell anyone but you and Phil."

"I didn't tell anyone April." Alan said defensively.

"Is this some sort of game to you?" She demanded. "Are you doing this so you have a story to write or are you doing this because you're punishing me for taking your spotlight!"

"April please." He whispered looking around.

"Don't!" She screamed. "Why are you torturing me!?"

"I swear to god April I didn't send you anything! I didn't do this!" He yelled fearfully. "I wouldn't do that to you!"

"I'm calling Detective Reid." She warned him. "And you're going to have a whole hell of a lot to answer for." she said reaching into her purse for her phone.

"April please." He sighed reaching for he arm and she swung her arm out and had the pepper spray Punk had given her just this morning ready to go.

"Stay back." She hissed.

"April." he frowned in disbelief. "Don't lose it like this."

"I'm not losing it, you're trying to make me crazy." She hissed holding back tears.

"What the hell is going on?" Their boss asked making his way over.

"He's been harassing me." AJ told her boss.

"This is ridiculous." Alan laughed.

"You looked into me when I first moved here, you're the only one who knew about my scare, you knew where Phil and I both lived, you got me a job here to be close to you..." she trailed off as she pieced it all together.

"April, let's go into my office." Her boss insisted.

"You're going to pay for this!" AJ warned pointing at him before she was lead away.

* * *

 **A/N: Did we forget how Alan had AJ photographed in the beginning of the story and went to New Jersey to investigate her? Is Alan really AJ's stalker or is she just desperate for this to end and paranoid from Punk's accusations against him? Thanks for all the reviews and your guesses everybody! Keep them coming! Unless you think AJ solved this case just now...**


	24. Pandora's Box

**Pandora's Box**

* * *

Punk was in his office, unofficially working on AJ's case. He was running the three names she gave him earlier waiting for the results to come back.

"Detective Brooks." Claire Reid smiled stepping into his office. "How did I know I'd find you here?"

"You are a Detective." He smirked. "What can I do for you Claire?"

"Stop interfering with my case." She said closing his office door behind herself.

"I'm not." He lied with ease.

"What names are your running?" She asked amused.

"It's for a case." He said to her.

"You're on leave." She pointed out.

"Don't worry about what I'm doing, you worry about April's case." Punk said to him.

"April's case is cold." Claire told him and his face slowly dropped. "I got a call from her today that she had found her stalker after another present was left for her."

"Is she ok?" he asked leaning forward.

"Yes she is and I have the suspect in interrogation right-" before Claire could even finish Punk was out of his chair and out of his office.

He walked into the private room and looked through the mirror to see a nervous Alan Taylor sitting in the room alone.

"I fucking knew it." He spat.

"You damn well know he is not the one harassing April." Claire said coming up from behind him.

"Like hell we don't know that for sure." Punk scoffed. "He's looked into her, he's-"

"He's been working around the clock giving me names of anybody and everyone who he feels eyes April the wrong way." Claire told him.

"He's shifting the evidence off of himself." Punk said to her. "It's classic."

"It's not him." Claire repeated. "Do you think I don't know how to do my job?"

"I do-" he began.

"April told me you and her discussed Alan last night." Claire said to him.

"I can't talk to my girlfriend?" Punk mocked.

"You can talk to her but you can't persuade her to accuse an innocent man of stalking of her because you're jealous." Claire told him and he shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm not jealous of Alan." Punk said to her. "Alan had her arrested, he had her photographed, he had her followed to her motel-"

"He's not your man." Claire said to him simply.

"Why did April call you today? What did he do?" Punk asked.

"April had a pregnancy scare last week?" Claire asked.

"How do you know that?" Punk asked her.

"Because she claims to have only told you and Alan about that and in the note from her stalker he mentions it." Claire said to him.

"So it's him." Punk said to her. "I didn't tell anyone. The only person I discussed that with was April. I haven't even been around other people."

"It's a very real possibility her phone has been cloned or-" Claire began.

"No." Punk said to her. "This fucking guy is the guy!" He yelled pointing.

"He doesn't fit the profile." Claire told him.

"Fuck your profile." Punk spat. "Evidence points to him."

"Your personal feelings are interfering with this investigation and that is why I'm the one working it and not you." Claire spat. "Alan doesn't have the temperate to do this, the money or the motivation. He has never shown any interest in April other than friendship."

"You don't know that for sure. You depend too much on your 'profile', sometimes you're wrong!" he yelled.

"I'm not wrong about this guy. Suspects don't insert themselves into the investigation like he has and they don't look that sick when caught." Claire said to him. "I understand you want this to be over but manipulating April-"

"I wasn't manipulating." He argued. "I was going over the facts with her. I'm allowed to talk to my girlfriend, I'm allowed to remind her of things, especially if it's a threat to her life."

"Go in and speak to him." Claire encouraged and he laughed. "I'm serious."

"You're trusting me to go in there and confront the man that has been terrorizing my girlfriend for months?" He asked.

"He's not." She said to him.

"How do you explain the pregnancy scare story?" Punk asked.

"April mentioned you two discussed it over the phone." Claire noted.

"So?" Punk asked.

"Do you know how easy it is to clone a phone?" Claire questioned. "Any kid in a basement and a few bucks can do it. He is not your man and I trust you're a good enough cop to see that."

* * *

Punk walked into the interrogation room and Alan looked up almost relieved.

"You know this isn't me." Alan said to him.

"Do I?" Punk asked sitting across from him. "You have a long history of following April around."

"That was work related." Alan insisted. "April and I are friends! Or at least I thought I thought we were. I wouldn't hurt April like that- I wouldn't hurt anyone like this!"

"Explain something only you knew being noted today." Punk said to him trying to remain calm.

"I knew I was the only one who knew, why would I give myself away like that?" Alan questioned. "Maybe you two were discussing it and you didn't realize it? Maybe this person is in your apartment more than you think. I wouldn't give myself away like that! I wouldn't do this at all!"

"When April first moved to town you had her followed." Punk pointed out.

"I did." Alan nodded. "And that was strictly work related. I love April." he told Punk who glared at him. "Like a friend!" He added quickly. "She's special and she's the only person I can talk to and vent to about my home life and work life. She understands me and this occupation. Also, and please don't take this personally, she's not my type physically." Punk held back a laugh and Alan titled his head to look at him. "My fiancee is a model. She was Ms. Illinois." Alan reminded him.  
"No offense, April is cute and all but she's not for me. You know it wouldn't be this easy, you know deep down this isn't me and they'll prove it when they realize I'm not the one purchasing things or how I have an alibi."

"So you're telling me you didn't send her flowers or notes or rats or-" Punk trailed off.

"No." Alan said confidently. "I want to help April as much as you do. I hate what is happening to her and I know she's scared and she's lashing out at me-"

"She has every right to think you're guilty." Punk told him. "I think you're guilty."

"I'm not and you're wasting time on me." Alan said to him. "April doesn't overlook me, this person feels ignored. This person doesn't have the spine to speak April, we talk everyday. I'm not the guy as much as you want it to be me and you know it."

"Did you tell anyone and I mean anyone about April's pregnancy scare?" Punk asked feeling defeated.

"No." Alan told him. "I respect April and wouldn't betray her confidence. I've been trying just as hard as you and Detective Reid to help find this person and I have my own theories."

"Let's hear it." Punk encouraged.

"I can't say it in here." Alan whispered and Punk stood up and turned off the two way mirror and locked the door.

"You think it's a cop?" He asked and Alan nodded.

"Who else would have access to both of your apartments?" Alan questioned. "The police in this town work with her just as much as anyone in the studio."

"Do you have a specific person in mind?" Punk asked suddenly feeling exhausted.

"It's best I keep it to myself." Alan said to him and Punk narrowed his eyes at him. "Trust me, you won't like who I think it is and I don't want to say anything until I know for sure."

"You're not a cop." Punk reminded him. "I'm a cop. Claire is a cop. We are the people who-" he stopped when he saw Alan roll his eyes. "Claire?"

"Don't you think it's a little weird she took this case day one?" Alan asked him. "I've covered stalking cases before and normally you can't get a cop to give a shit but Claire shows up after what? Who even called her? I know it confused you too."

"She knew my connection to April." Punk reasoned.

"I didn't realize you two were such great friends." Alan noted skeptically.

"We're not." Punk admitted.

"I know you questioned it too." Alan said to him. "Maybe the reason April's stalkers won't reveal themselves isn't out of fear of rejection maybe it's for other reasons such as she's a married woman. I mean, how do we know this is a male? What if she's running us around in circles for a reason? "

"You're a suspect trying to take the attention of himself." Punk shrugged.

"You know this person has to be a cop or have a cop connection." Alan told him. "Claire literally appeared out of nowhere and inserted herself into this case to be April's hero. When you were out of town looking for Hector, Claire was there every waking second of every waking day. Morning, noon and night. And I did a little digging." Alan said quietly leaning over the table. "She's getting divorced."

"What?" Punk asked arching a brow.

"Christina filled for divorce five months ago. How long has April been harassed for?" Alan asked.

"It's going on four months." Punk admitted uncomfortably.

"I've been trying to reach into her station and find out who put her on this case." Alan whispered. "I'm waiting for call backs but I will also tell you she didn't 'step-down' from the FBI she was forced out."

"Why?" Punk asked growing angry.

"I don't know." Alan said to him.

"Why didn't you bring any of this to me?" Punk demanded. "How do I know this isn't you just trying to cover your own ass?"

"I was going to." Alan told him. "I found out a lot of this while you were in Mexico but when you got back you were always with April and I didn't want to scare her anymore. I have all the notes to my own investigation in my briefcase." He told him. "I'm not saying she's guilty but something is wrong with her. Maybe you can ask around about Claire." he suggested to Punk.

"You'll be out of here soon." Punk said standing up. "Don't mention this Claire thing to anyone." he warned him. "If I find out you're bull shitting me I'm going to lock you up." he warned him.

"On what charges?" Alan asked with a laugh.

"I'll figure it out." Punk remarked.

"You'll find everything I just told you was true." Alan assured him. "You can also tell April I'm not mad at her." He said to him. "I know by now she probably realizes this was a mistake and thinks I hate her but I don't. I know she's just afraid and I understand."  
Punk just looked at him then walked out of the room.

"Why did you turn off the mirror?" Claire demanded.

"It was personal." Punk remarked walking into his office and closing his office door in Claire's face before she could follow him inside.

* * *

When Punk looked ahead in his office he saw AJ sitting behind his desk looking sad.

"Ape?" he frowned.

"I think I made a big mistake and I need your help." She said standing up. Clearly she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I accused Alan of something horrible." She cried into his chest.

"It's alright Ape, I already spoke to him." he said to her. "He's not mad."

"What is wrong with me?" She asked pulling away.

"You had the right idea." He assured her. "You had every right to think he was guilty and notify Claire."

"I lost my only friend now." She said sitting down.

"That's not true. Like I said, he understands and I'm your friend." He reminded her and she just rolled her eyes as he passed her a tissue.

"You really spoke to him?" She asked.

"I did." He told her.

"Did you change your mind at all?" She asked. "I mean you told me to listen to my gut and my gut is telling me I'm wrong and Alan didn't do this."

"I agree with you." He admitted. "I owe you an apology, I'm as anxious as to find this guy as you are and maybe I got into your head a bit." he confided.

"I have my own mind Phil." She reminded him defeated. "I'm just tired of this. I just feel like someone is invading my personal life in a way that is so intrusive-"

"They are." He told her. "And we're going to stop this person. You more than anyone have the right to feel frustrated."

"I should talk to Alan." She said to him.

"How about you talk to him tomorrow? He understands Ape." He reassured her. "I was thinking we can go to your place and finish packing it up."

"I still have a few weeks left on my rent." She reminded him.

"So? You're not staying there anyway." He pointed out. "Let's get your stuff and get you all moved in."

"Ok." She said to him with a small smile. "I don't have much left there."

"Perfect." He said to her as he grabbed his jacket.

"I really feel like I should talk to Alan." she said to him.

"Later. Worry about you for a change." he said to her.

* * *

After packing up whatever was left, which was really just some clothes they were already back at Punk's apartment. Punk was getting out of the shower and AJ was on the phone with someone.

"...no everything is fine." AJ said into the phone. "No I'm not having second thoughts about living with Phil, he's the best thing to happen to me out here...obviously work is great too...I really have to go mom I'll call you next week, love you too."

"You ok?" He asked making his appearance with just a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Yea I'm fine." She said with a smile. "I'm tired."

"I bet." He said walking over and sitting on the couch. "So you told your mom you moved in?"

"I did." She told him. "Why?"

"It's just be careful with what you say over the phone." He said to her warily. "I don't know if someone is listening in, you know?"

"That's insane." She laughed bitterly. "What aren't you telling me?"

"There's a lot running through my mind but it's best I keep it to myself until I'm sure of something. I don't want to make the same mistake like I did with Alan." He told her.

"I have a right to know." She reminded him.

"Well, there's two things." He sighed. "First is Alan made his own accusations against somebody that I can't ignore."

"Who?" she questioned.

"Detective Reid." He said to her.

"Really?" She asked surprised.

"Timing is weird, her taking the case is weird and she's going through a divorce which could have triggered this sort of mental breakdown." He told her.

"It wouldn't be so off I guess." She shrugged. "I mean I did say that a cop would have access to the things this person does."

"It would be easy for her to tap your phone too." Punk pointed out.

"I guess." She said to him. "What's your other suggestion?"

"Charles Palanski." Punk told her.

"My dad's co-worker?" She asked.

"He did move to Texas but he moved to Illinois a year ago." He told her. "He's not with the girl he moved with and he hit hard times."

"How did he hit hard times?" She asked curiously.

"He ended up dating another girl in Texas who was 16, swears he didn't know." He told her. "Ended up a sex offender."

"That's insane. He wasn't like that." She told him. "I was 24 when I was with him."

"His wife got full custody of their kids and he couldn't go back to New Jersey or stay in Texas." He told her. "He got a job out here doing construction. Has he tried to contact you?"

"No." AJ said shaking her head.

"I'm sure he'd recognize you on TV." he pointed out. "I'm going to go pay him a visit."

"That's not a good idea." She told him. "And you're not working this case."

"When it comes to you, I trust no one." Punk told her honestly. "Kofi is looking in to Claire."

"I could talk to Charles." She offered and he chuckled. "I mean it. Let me come with you. Maybe he'll have some sort of reaction to me and it will help you out. You're technically not working this case so there's no reason for me not to be allowed to come."

"Alright." he said to her with a weak smile. "It's your life and you have the right to look into this."

"Have I mentioned how much I love you?" She asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm so glad to hear that." He grinned kissing her.

"Why?" She asked curiously pulling away.

"There's a Policeman's ball Friday." he told her.

"Friday? Today is Wednesday!" She shouted standing up.

"I really wasn't planning on going but my sergeant really thinks I should go and show face and I want you on my arm." He said to her.

"I have to get a dress." she said standing up. "I have to figure out where I can get my hair done-"

"Ape it's just a ball." He told her and she eyed him.

"Just a ball?" she laughed. "A ball is a ball Phil! I need to find shoes too..."

"Ape-" he began.

"This is the distraction I totally needed." She smiled at him. "Thank you."

"Thank you." he insisted with a smirk.

"Do you have a tux?" she asked before walking out of the room.

"I'm sure I can throw something together." he said to her as he turned on the TV.

"I need your tux size and shoe size." She informed him. "We need to match."

"Match?" he asked. "We really don't-"

"Never mind I'll just look through your closet." She shrugged and he just shook his head in amusement.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm loving all of your suggestions (which are all awesome!) I don't want to give away who it is too soon because then it becomes like every other story I've written, I'm going to add some lighter moments and move onto new stories as well all the while this still plays a part so get ready for more twists and turns. Thank you all for your reviews, they are awesome & much appreciated! :)**


	25. Swerve

**Swerve**

* * *

"Are you sure this is it?" AJ asked as she warily climbed out of Punk's SUV. They were going to Charles Palanski and the address Punk found was here- a trailer park.

"Yup." he said getting out of the car himself and slamming the door shut. "You can wait in the car if you want."

"No it's not that." She said walking next to him as they approached the small trailer. "It's just he used to have money. This doesn't seem like him, are you sure you have the right name?"

"Yea. He lost a lot in the divorce." Punk told her. "Also lawyer fees for the case in Texas."

"Oh, right." She said.

Before they reached the door a young girl walked out of the trailer. It didn't go unnoticed by Punk that the girl has long dark hair just like April and was of Spanish decent.

"How old did she look to you?" AJ whispered to Punk who looked back at the car who walked across the lot into the trailer across the way.

"20." He shrugged. "Definitely over 18."

"Good." She said relieved.

Punk banged on the door loudly twice and they both waited. A few minutes later Punk banged again and the door was pushed open, the man looked annoyed until he saw AJ.

"AJ Mendez?" He asked. He looked the same to AJ except with a little more facial hair and bags under his eyes.

"Hi Charlie." She greeted bouncing on the balls of her feet nervously.

"You look amazing." he smiled.

"Hello." Punk smiled holding up his badge.

"Oh fuck." Charles groaned. "Whatever it is, I didn't fucking do it."

"It's nothing like that." AJ said before Punk could respond. "Can we come in for a few minutes? Just to talk?"

"Is your daddy alright?" he asked concerned.

"Yea. He's better than ever actually." She smiled.

"I don't just invite cops into my home anymore." Charles informed her nodding at Punk. "You're more than welcome though."

"We're a team." Punk remarked.

"It's not bad, please?" She asked.

"Alright." Charles nodded and walked into the trailer and they followed him in.

The place as as mess, but it reminded AJ of New Jersey strangely.

"I've seen you on TV AJ." Charles said to her. "You aged beautifully."

"Thank you." She responded tucking her hair behind her ear.

"It's been a very long time. Years." He said checking her out. "You're truly all grown up."

"Yea we got that." Punk forced out a laugh. "Do you know why we're here?"

"I was hoping it was because AJ missed me." Charles grinned looking at her.

"Detective Brooks is my boyfriend."A J told Charles before Punk snapped.

"Of course he is." Charles said looking over to Punk. "I don't know why you're here."

"I've been-" AJ began.

"Have you tried to contact April since moving here?" Punk asked taking the lead.

"Ask her yourself." Charles chuckled but Punk wasn't amused.

"I'm asking you." Punk snapped.

"I actually did try to look you up." He said to AJ. "But I couldn't find your number or anything. When I saw you on TV and heard you were shot I was worried."

"That's the first and only time you tried to contact her?" Punk asked.

"Yea." Charles said averting his eyes.

"You're lying." Punk spat.

"Phil." AJ whispered.

"I tried to call you when I heard about Tiffany." Charles admitted. "I know you two were very close."

"Yea." AJ said quietly.

"Did you try to reach out to April and feel ignored?" Punk asked and Charles smirked.

"AJ wouldn't ignore me, we're family friends." Charles told him.

"You sleep with all of your friends daughters?" Punk questioned.

"That was a one time thing." Charles told him. "I also don't owe you explanation, AJ was of age."

"Well, that makes it better." Punk mocked.

"What are you getting at officer?" Charles asked folding his arms.

"I want to know if you've been harassing April." Punk spat.

"Get out of here with that shit." Charles laughed.

The men began to argue but AJ was zoned in on something on his floor towards the back. It was small but it caught her eye.

"Is your bathroom back there?" she asked Charles interrupting.

"Yea straight back." Charles said stepping aside for her to get through.

Punk continued arguing with Charles and saw April lift something and slip it into her purse before heading into the bathroom.

"I'm not harassing AJ." Charles said to him. "I don't need to."

"You admitted to trying to reach out to her." Punk pointed out.

"You're grasping at straws Detective." Charles grinned. "I don't have to harass April, if I want to be around her I would be. We have a past."

"You fucked her behind her fathers back." Punk mocked. "That's not much of a connection."

"She was always a beautiful girl." Charles pointed out with a grin. "She used to crush on me. Her father had issues-"

"Don't tell me a story about how you used my girlfriends daddy issues to get her into your bed." Punk warned.

"Ok I'm ready." AJ announced walking out of the bathroom and grabbed Punk's hand. "Nice seeing you again Charlie."

"AJ-" Charles began but she rushed out the door pulling Punk out with her.

"What did you steal from in there?" He asked her.

"I didn't steal I borrowed." She sighed as she climbed into the car.

"What is it?" Punk asked.

"This was on his floor." She said pulling a necklace out of her purse.

"Is that yours? Did he take it from your place?" He asked.

"No this is Tiffany's." She told him holding the locket up. "It was I mean."

"Are you sure?" Punk asked before starting the car.

"I gave this to her." AJ told him. "It was a graduation present from high school. Our picture is still inside of it." She said opening it. One side said 'Best Friends' the other side was a photo of the two as kids.

"Woah." He said. "I wish you didn't take this out of there."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because now it can't be used as evidence since it's stolen." Punk said taking it from her and looking at it.

"Why did he have this?" She asked him.

"Maybe she gave it to him?" Punk questioned. "Did they have a relationship?"

"Everyone had a crush on Charlie back in the day." she said to him. "And everyone had a thing for Tiffany." she told him. "She was a teen dream, blonde and looked like a super model. But if she had any kind of relationship with him I would have known about it."

"Are you sure?" He asked. "There has to be an explanation for him having this in his home."

"I want to know what it is." She said to him seriously.

"Bret Walsh killed Tiffany." Punk reminded her. "Why do you want to dig into her past like this?"

"Something is fishy." She said shaking her head. "I plan on getting to the bottom of it."

"Can't we just get to the bottom of one thing first?" he asked and she glared at him.

"This is more important. This should not have been in his house, she wouldn't just give it to him." She told him.

"You're more important." he argued. "Let's not get distracted here."

"It's too late for that." She said to him.

* * *

Punk and AJ walked into their apartment and as soon as they did there was a knock at the door. Punk groaned when he saw a man holding a vase of flowers.

"For April Mendez?" Punk asked and the man nodded.

"She's popular, gets a ton of deliveries." the man shrugged and Punk tipped him.

"Flowers?" She groaned as Punk walked in with them.

"Yup. Note too." He said grabbing her envelope.

"I don't have the energy to read it." She sighed.

"Go take a nice hot bath." he insisted. "I'll take care of this, I'll call Kofi to come pick it up."

"Kofi? You're just freezing out Detective Reid all together?" She asked.

"I can't take any chances where you're concerned." Punk said to her. "I spoke to my sergeant and he agreed to transfer the case to Kofi."

"She's going to be mad." she said to him.

"I don't give a fuck." He said to her simply. "Kofi can work it as long as I promise to not involve myself."

"Going to keep that promise?" She asked.

"Going to try." He told her honestly.

"I'm going to take that bath." She said to him. "You'll take care of this?" She asked about the flowers and he nodded. "Thank you." She smiled and then disappeared.

 _Alan doesn't love you like I do._

That's all the note said. He grabbed his phone and texted Kofi as somebody else knocked on his door. Punk let out a groan and swung the door open and Claire Reid walked in.

"What the hell are you doing?" she demanded. "Why did you request I get taken off of April's case?"

"You're going through a divorce, I didn't want you distracted." Punk shrugged.

"Fuck off with that." Claire scoffed. "I can do my job! You think I'm a suspect don't you?"

"I think everyone is a suspect." Punk defended lightly.

"I'm getting somewhere with this-" She began.

"You told me yesterday it was a cold case." Punk countered. "You didn't tell me you were getting divorced either."

"My personal life is none of your damn business." Claire argued.

"It is if it's interfering in your ability to do your job which is to keep April safe." Punk told her. "I don't care who's feelings I hurt, I want her to be the first priority."

"The world doesn't revolve around her Punk. I'm doing the best I can." Claire argued. "This case has kept my mind off of my personal problems. I need to see it through to the end."

"I think it's best Kofi handles it from here on out." Punk shrugged.

"You're unbelievable." Claire said to him. "Me of all people isn't stalking your girlfriend."

"I didn't say that but you're awfully defensive." Punk remarked.

"Are you just going to accuse every single person that your girlfriend speaks to of stalking her?" Claire asked. "This is why I told you to stay out of this investigation. The only one fucking this up is you!"

"Are you done?" Punk asked opening the door.

"You're crossing lines and accusing anyone who breaths near her, you're giving this guy a clear path to her by distracting everyone with your accusations. I'm going to keep working this case whether you like it or not." she warned him then stormed out.

* * *

Punk walked into the bathroom and scrunched up his nose at the aroma. She had all candles lit and no lights on.

"Done arguing with Claire?" She asked keeping her eyes closed.

"Not arguing. Difference of opinion." he said to her.

"Are you in here to look at me naked?" She teased opening her eyes and looking over to him.

"I actually had something to say but I lost my thought." he admitted.

"Come in." She offered sitting up.

"I don't want to intrude." He said to her licking his lips and now she stood up.

"Then help me dry off." She said stepping out of the bath.

"You just got in..." He trailed off. "But I'll gladly help you dry off." he said grabbing a towel and holding it open.

Punk wrapped the towel around her and leaned down to kiss her. The towel dropped almost immediately and Punk didn't even care her wet body was drenching his dry clothes. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he placed her on the counter in the bathroom. AJ spread her legs and he stepped in between them as he kissed her deeply then began to kiss down her neck.

Punk's hands were now planted on her breasts as he bent over and kissed down her cleavage. His mouth mounted one of her breasts and suckled on the sensitive nipples. AJ moaned as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She groaned as his other hand moved down her body and he slipped two fingers inside of her body and she buckled her hips.

AJ's hands moved to his pants and tugged down his shorts with ease and he sprung free she licked her hand and then used the same hand to stroke him. Punk's mouth moved off of her and they pleasured each other for a few minutes as they sloppily open mouthed kissed each other. Punk's thumb began to massage her clit and her body already began to quiver.

"Now." She moaned moving away from the kiss.

Punk grabbed himself and slid into her body. He jerked into her slowly at first as she slid on the counter. The fingers that were inside of her were now placed into her mouth and she sucked on them greedily. He kept his eyes locked on hers. The intensity of her sucking on his fingers and matching his thrusts but trying to move faster was a lot for him and he began to move faster. AJ placed both hands on the walls to perch herself as he moved into her faster and faster.

Punk lifted her off of the counter without separating from her body and pressed her into the back of the bathroom door. He used all of his strength to thrust into her, sliding her body up the door in the process. AJ was afraid he would fuck her right through the door but she didn't care. She was on cloud nine. Her nails were digging into his shoulders and she was gasping while he was grunting with every thrust. AJ moved her hand down her own body and massaged herself until she came. She knew Punk wasn't far behind when he abruptly pulled out of her body. They had agreed to be more careful when it came to sex after their scare.

AJ dropped to her knees and took his rock hard shaft into her mouth and began to suck on him. Punk placed his hands against the door to keep himself standing while he looked down at AJ. He moved hand to her head and began to guide her pace and push her hair out of her face. He held her face in place and went as deep as he could go as he ejaculated into her mouth. He pulled out of her mouth and she choked a bit before standing up.

"I need another bath." She said as she felt a little light headed from the intense session.

"Me too." he said seriously.

"There's plenty of room for you." She said kissing the corner of his mouth. "You can massage my shoulders for me."

"How could I turn that down?" He remarked seriously.

"I'll refill the bath, you can lose the rest of your clothes." She told him with a wink.

* * *

Later that night they were in the living room on the couch watching a hockey game, well Punk was watching AJ was on her laptop.

"Are you working on an article?" he asked her.

"No. I'm reading through old e-mails with Tiffany." She said to him.

"This Charlie thing is bugging you, huh?" he asked.

"She wouldn't have had sex with him, she wouldn't have been in his place." She insisted.

"Maybe the bumped into each other and one thing lead to another." He shrugged. "They were both new to Illinois and maybe found comfort in each other."

"Best friends would never sleep with each others exes." she told him.

"Did you have feelings for him?" he asked her.

"No." She said shaking her head. "She was mortified when I told her. He was married and she thought he was disgusting for sleeping with me. Not just because he was married but because he was friends with my dad. Girls are different then guys, we don't share like that."

"Excuse me." He laughed. "It's just not a big deal in my eyes."

"Really? If you and I broke up and I slept with Kofi you wouldn't be bothered?" she asked him.

"You're not a one night stand, you're my girlfriend." He pointed out.

"Girls are just different." AJ shrugged. "Also, she would have at least mentioned to seeing him."

"What do you think happened?" he asked her.

"There was no DNA on the first few victims, right? You only got DNA off of the last few victims and that's how you matched it to Bret." She pointed out.

"Yea..." He trailed off. "So? He admitted to killing Tiffany."

"Bret Walsh would admit to killing Tupac and Biggie if you would have asked. He wanted the fame and attention." She said to him.

"She was missing hair just like Bret's other victims." Punk pointed out. "Bret taunted you with her."

"Bret looked into me. Tiffany was just assumed to be one of his victims but what if somebody else killed her and covered it up by copying Bret. She wasn't the first victim and the pattern was publicized." She reminded him.

"You're really reaching Ape." He said to her. "Let this go."

"I can't." She said simply.

"Charlie did not kill Tiffany." Punk assured her. "Finding her necklace doesn't mean he committed a crime. A few days ago you said this guy was harmless and now you're accusing of him an already solved murder with barely any evidence."

"Ok, even if he didn't I still want to know why she was there and why he had her necklace." AJ said to him. "Something is just not right and I want to know what the hell is going on."

"How about we focus on the ball." he suggested.

"I already ordered my dress." She told him. "Called it in yesterday and your tux. I'm picking it up tomorrow."

"Don't I get a say in what I wear?" he asked her.

"You don't care what you wear." She giggled.

"You're right, I only care that you take it off of me at the end of the night." he said to her grinning.

"You know I will." She assured him. "I think you'll like my dress."

"Don't care what you wear either." He said to her in a simple tone. "As long as I'm the one taking it off of you at the end of the night."

A knock at the door stopped AJ from responding.

"What is with this place tonight?" he groaned getting up and walking to the door. "Alan." Punk greeted.

"Punk." Alan smirked. "April home?"

"I really hope you're not here to give her a hard time." Punk warned.

"I called him." She said walking over to the door.

"I'll be watching the Hawks." Punk said stepping away and back into the living room.

AJ stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind her.

"First things first, I'm so sorry." She said to him. "I had a weak moment-"

"I understand." Alan assured her.

"You shouldn't be so kind-" She began.

"I would have thought the same." Alan said to her. "Let's agree to never talk about it again."

"Agreed." she said relieved.

"So what's the big story you need help with?" Alan asked. "Finally realizing Claire Reid isn't who she seems to be?"

"No but now I know why Punk had her removed from my case." she said to him. "This is about Tiffany."

"Your friend?" Alan asked and she nodded.

"I don't think she was killed by Bret Walsh." AJ told him.

"What?" Alan asked. "April he admitted to it."

"I know and I want to believe that was the case but I found something of hers today at an old friends place that I didn't know was in Illinois." she told him.  
"Help me dig into Tiffany's final days here?"

"The police have already done that." Alan told her.

"They were looking for strange man approaching her, she would have known this one." AJ argued. "Something doesn't add up and Phil thinks I'm crazy."

"You are." Alan agreed quickly and she glared at him. "But, you're smart so I'm going to entertain this theory. What's the name of the friend?"

"Charles Palanski." She told him as he typed it into his phone. "You can dig deeper than the cops. It's not just Tiffany's final days I want to know what he was doing. I want to know why she was in his trailer."

"You know this could be a huge waste of time, right?" Alan asked. "Maybe she bumped into him and they hung out."

"She would have told me." AJ told him.

"Maybe it was so insignificant that she didn't even think to tell you." Alan shrugged.

"Trust me." AJ said seriously. "She would have told me. We spoke everyday and she would tell me about random people she bumped into, let alone an old neighbor."

"Alright." Alan said to her. "Oh, and Rebecca said since you cost me a night at the station you owe us one night of babysitting."

"She doesn't hate me?" AJ asked hopefully referring to his fiancee.

"Obviously she does if she wants you to watch our kid for an evening." Alan said seriously and she laughed.

"Any night but Friday, I'm going to the policeman's ball." She told him.

"Fancy." Alan whistled. "Try to have fun and let loose a bit." he said to her.

"That's the plan." She said to him.

"I'll get back to you as soon as I hear something." He assured her.

"Thank you." She said then walked back into the apartment and Punk was on the edge of his seat watching the game.

"Everything good?" he asked not taking his eyes off of the TV.

"Yea, everything is all good." She promised.


	26. Missing Pieces

**Missing Pieces**

* * *

Punk walked into apartment Friday night late. He was going stir crazy and sneaking into work even though he was still on leave but tonight was the Policeman's ball and AJ was going through a lot of trouble to make this special for him.

"I know I'm late!" Punk yelled walking inside and closing the door behind him. He had even picked her up flowers because he wanted this evening to be special for her. She deserved a real special night away from all the chaos that surrounded her.

"Don't come in the bedroom!" She yelled frantically and he heard her lock the door.

"Why?" he laughed. "Somebody hiding in there?"

"Yes. I'm giving him a head start down the fire escape." She teased.

"Funny." he forced out and walked down the hall and peered out the window just in case.

"I'm just finishing getting dressed." She said to him. "I want you to see the completed project."

"I mean that's fine but if I don't get dressed soon we're going to be late and miss good food." he warned.

"Just two more minutes." She said and he walked into the kitchen.

"I'm really not in a big rush." He insisted looking at his phone. "Stuffy suit, stuffy ball room and-" he stopped when he heard her come out and he was frozen in place. She had on a long red gown. Tight up until her thighs where it fades into looser material. Her hair was down and pinned to the side and her makeup was perfect. She looked like she just stepped out of magazine.

"You hate the dress don't you?" She frowned.

"No." He said in awe of her and grabbed the flowers and handed them to her.

"Are these from you?" She asked warily.

"Of course." He said kissing her.

"They're beautiful." She smiled smelling them.

"So are you." he said placing his hands on her hips.

"Don't touch the dress." She warned stepping back. "It's rented and if you rip it or stain it I have to pay for it and I can not afford it." she warned him.

"I'll be extra careful as I pull it off of your body later tonight." He promised. "But I am taking it off of you, I just want use my teeth."

"Go get your tux on." She laughed pushing him towards the bedroom.

"Is this rented too?" He asked from the bedroom.

"It is. So be careful." She warned as she filled a vase with water for her flowers.

"Fuck." she heard him mutter and she laughed.

When someone knocked on the door AJ slowly made her way over as she was getting used to being in heels.

"Delivery for April Mendez." The man said to her and she sucked in a breath.

"It's not flowers?" She asked as he held the box out to her.

"Nope." he said and she took the box and signing.

"Was the box clawing or dripping?" she asked fearfully.

"No Miss." He smirked. "Have a nice evening."  
AJ placed the box on the table and opened the top. She was relieved to see it wasn't anything alive- or dead for that matter. She pulled the tissue paper off and smiled realizing it was from Punk. He had replaced her New York snow globe.

"Who was at the door?" Punk asked walking over as he tied his bow-tie.

"The delivery guy. You ordered me my snow globe." She smiled. "Thank you."

"I didn't order that." he said to her taking the box and looking at the globe. "It's the exact globe I had given you, unbelievable. Is there a note?"

"No." She said quietly and yanked the globe out of his hands.

"I have to call Kofi-" he started.

"No." She said firmly. "I want to go out and have a nice time tonight. I don't want whoever this is tainting this evening for me."

"Ape-" he began.

"Please?" she pleaded. "Let's just have a good night out."

"Alright." He said to her. "But I should just call-"

"We'll see him at the ball." She reminded him. "You look amazing." she said adjusting his tie for him.

"I have a car picking us up." He told her.

"Really?" She asked excited and he nodded. "I feel like I'm going to prom again."

"You really look so beautiful." He said eyeing her again and the globe was already forgotten. "I'm going to have to glue myself to your side tonight."

"I'd actually really like that." She grinned.

* * *

The Ball was packed and AJ met so many people including the chief of police. A lot of the officers recognized her and all of them were beyond kind to her. She really understood that this was a 'family' there was a brotherhood and sisterhood vibe to this whole evening. She loved how proud he was to have her on her arm too. Anyone who said hello to him he made sure to introduce her, she felt like a princess.

"This is so good." AJ said eating her dinner. "If I eat anymore I'll bust out of my dress."

"You won't get any complaints from me." he snorted taking a bite out of his food.

"This is so much nicer than my prom." She said to him.

"I could imagine, where was your prom? The school gym?" he asked.

"A barn." She said seriously and he nearly spit out his food.

"You're kidding." he said to her.

"No." She shook her head. "It was a blast but this is so fancy. I feel like Cinderella."

"Cinderella has nothing on you." He said to her placing his hand on her knee.

"I got your message." Kofi said walking over to their table. "You got something sent to you?"

"You promised we wouldn't do this tonight." She said to Punk.

"We're not." He assured her then looked at Kofi. "She did and if you can, come by after the ball."

"After?" AJ asked tilting her head curiously at Punk. "I thought we had private plans after the ball."

"We do." He said looking back at AJ who's phone began to vibrate.

"I need to get whatever was sent to her." Kofi insisted and Punk looked back towards Kofi.

"I'll bring it into the office tomorrow morning." Punk told him.

"That's ok. I have to meet somebody." AJ said typing in her phone.

"Tonight?" both Punk and Kofi asked.

"Yes, dads." She mocked. "I won't be long though." she assured him kissing his cheek.

"But the dress..." He trailed off. "And wait, who are you meeting?"

"Alan, work thing." She told him. "It really won't take long."

"I'll be by right after the ball." Kofi told Punk.

"What are you working on that it can't wait until morning?" he asked her.

"You'll see it when you read it." She smiled. "Enough work talk."

"You're not going to try to get me to dance, are you?" he asked.

"No." She laughed. "I'm not a good dancer."

"You know I've been invited to this event every year and I've never come." he told her.

"Really? This is so much fun!" She said to him excitedly. "The food and the people and the music, it's so amazing."

"I never had anyone to bring with me." he told her.

"You've been with women." She said to him.

"None that I ever wanted to show off." he told her honestly. "You don't even realize you're the total package."

"I thought I was a pain in the ass." She teased.

"Oh, you totally are." He said seriously. "Doesn't take away from the fact that you're smart, respected and beautiful."

"Why do you always say things like that?" She asked him.

"Because it's true and you don't hear it enough." He said to her simply. "I know sometimes it feels like there's always something crazy going on and we get caught up in it but I really do love you and I promise it will get boring soon."

"Boring is dull." she said to him. "But I'll try to stay out of trouble." She smirked.

"What's happening to you isn't your fault. I wish you'd believe that." he said to her.

"I don't think it's really my fault but I think I bought a lot of unnecessary chaos into your life." She told him.

"Really?" he laughed. "Because I think you I'd be dead without you. I probably would have been killed Christmas morning." He told her. "Or Hector would have killed me in my apartment. I'm going to make sure you have piece of mind."

"You didn't ask me to move in with you because of this stalker right?" She asked him.

"Of course not." he said to her. "I'm not too fond of the idea of a strange person walking around my apartment." He snorted. "But I'm very fond of waking up next to you every morning."

"I've been thinking a lot about our living arrangements actually." She said to him.

"You want to move, don't you?" He asked fearfully.

"I do." She admitted and his face dropped. "It just makes sense."

"You're going to let this guy scare you away from your me and your job?" Punk asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Not out of Chicago you goof." She laughed. "I just thought we could live somewhere a little bit more spacious? I'm getting so busy at work and I actually have a book idea. I'd like an office." She admitted.

"Oh." He said not hating the idea.

"I mean if you're totally against it I can just work in the living room." She insisted.

"No I like it." He said thinking about it. "We can get our own place and truly make it ours, you can have an office and I can have the living room to myself."

"I'm going to use the living room too." She giggled. "Maybe we can keep the movie really quiet too." she insisted and he nodded.

"I won't even tell my parents." He promised.

"I don't think your parents are stalking me." She laughed.

"No but we discussed the phone thing." he reminded her.

"Yea of course." She said to him. "I remember, be careful with what I say."

"That's right." he said to her. "We'll start looking into places soon."

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" she asked as he eyed her.

"I was just thinking we can skip out of here before dessert." he suggested. "You have work, I have work...we'll have some time but you're having so much fun-"

"I'm ready." She said standing up. "We've been here for two hours. Let's go home and celebrate getting a new home."

* * *

An hour later AJ walked into her empty office building in just sweats that's belonged to Punk and his heavy winter jacket. She looked around and saw Alan was the only one there at his desk.

"What was so important that you had to see me tonight?" She asked.

"I told you I'd wait until after the ball." Alan said looking up. "Did you even go?"

"We did, we called it an early night." She blushed sticking Punk's car keys into her pocket since she drove over in his car.

"You were right." Alan said to her.

"I like hearing that." She grinned sitting across from his desk. "About what?"

"Tiffany and Charles Palanski." He said to her. "I did some digging at the club Tiffany was singing at and Charles Palanski was there every performance, sat way in the back though. He never approached her until the September 6th."

"That's the night before she went missing." AJ noted.

"A regular at the club remembered it because Tiffany and him got into an argument that evening but left together." Alan told her.

"That's so weird." AJ said to him. "Charlie didn't mention seeing her."

"Did they have a physical relationship?" Alan asked. "I know there's a steep age difference."

"I had a relationship with him." AJ admitted. "It was one night when I was younger-"

"How young?" Alan asked alarmed.

"I was out of college." She said to him. "But he knew me and Tiffany since we were little girls."

"And Tiffany never mentioned seeing him or spending time with him?" Alan asked.

"Tiffany hated him." AJ told him. "She was so mad when I told her I had slept with him."

"Why?" Alan asked.

"She never said, she just never liked him." AJ told him.

"I wish you hadn't taken that necklace out of his trailer, that could have been evidence." Alan told her.

"We can't just jump to conclusions." She warned him. "Bret Walsh admitted to killing Tiffany."

"But what if he didn't?" Alan asked. "What if this is all connected?"

"What's connected?" She questioned.

"Tiffany's death, your stalker. You two were inseparable were you not?" Alan asked. "Your stalker could potentially be a cold blooded killer."

"I have to get in to see Bret Walsh." AJ said to him. "I have to ask him about her."

"I don't think that's a good idea and he doesn't just see people." he reminded her.

"He'll see me." AJ sighed. "Don't mention this to Phil."

"I wouldn't dare." Alan said to her. "You go see Bret and I'll try to speak Charlie."

"He won't speak to you." AJ said to him.

"I won't tell Punk as long as you promise me that you won't go see Charles Palanski alone. If I find out you're putting self at risk I'll rat you out." Alan warned her.

"I won't." She promised.

"This is insane." Alan said to her in disbelief. "We may be uncovering something huge here."

"I just want Tiffany's killer to pay." She said to him. "So I'm hoping that it's Bret and he's already paying."

"I'm not saying Charlie has anything to do with her death." Alan told her. "But something went on between the two of them."

"I have to know." She said almost desperately.

"And you will." Alan promised.

* * *

AJ was walking into the building when she could feel somebody behind her, she reached into her pocket where she had her mace. She felt a hand on her shoulder and whipped around ready to spray.

"Relax!" Clarie Reid warned.

"Detective Reid." She gasped shocked.

"I didn't mean to startle you." Claire said to her. "I tried to catch you at the ball but you and Punk left quickly."

"I'm sorry about Phil having you removed from the case." She said to her.

"I'm still working your case April." Claire informed her. "But I'm being completely shut out of it. I know I can help you and I want to."

"Detective-" she began.

"I am going through a hard time." Claire admitted. "My wife is leaving me and for some reason that made Phil think I can't do my job properly and now that's spreading around my station."

"I'm really sorry." AJ said to her. "He's just really protective."

"I respect that, but I want you to know I'm going to be part of this case." Claire said to her. "I'm going to help you."

"If you want to help me just respect Phil's wishes." She insisted.

"You better than anyone should know how hard it is to be a working woman." Claire said to her. "It's taken me so many years to be as respected as a man in this job. Then I came out as gay and I had to work all over again to prove I belonged."

"I understand." AJ said to her. "I really do but-"

"Do you?" Claire asked coldly. "My career is on the line here April I-" she stopped speaking when she saw Punk walk out of the building.

"Ape, why don't you wait upstairs for me?" he asked AJ.

"I-" She began but Punk gave her a look and she knew he meant business.

"Bye Detective Reid." She said then brushed past Punk and into the building.

"This isn't what you think." Claire said to him.

"I saw you parked out here." Punk said to her. "I saw you at the Ball eyeing us up-"

"I need to get back on this case Punk." She insisted. "I need to do this."

"For yourself?" He asked.

"Yes." She told him.

"That's not good enough." he told her. "I need you to focus on April, not on proving you can still do your job which I have no idea if you even can."

"You're ruining my career!" Claire argued.

"No I'm not. Plenty of people get pulled off of cases, it's you making a big deal and drawing attention to it." Punk said to her. "Come around here or April again  
I'll get an order of protection."

"I'm not stalking her!" Claire yelled.

"Parking and waiting to corner her at this time of night tells a different story." Punk said to her.

"You know this suspect is a man." Claire told him. "You know me! You know I wouldn't harm a fly!"

"I don't trust anybody anymore." He told her bluntly. "April also doesn't control what cases people work and you know that."

"I just wanted her to clue me in. I can still solve this!" she argued.

"You wanted to be clued in or you wanted to see if she was falling apart from the constant harassment?" He questioned. "Stalkers get off on that. You were in prime position as lead detective to watch that."

"You're going to regret this." Claire warned him. "I really hope she's worth ruining my career and reputation."

"She's worth it." Punk said simply as if he didn't care, he truly didn't. "Bye Claire, don't come back."

Punk waited for Clair to pull away and turned around to see AJ standing by the door with her arms folded.

"Why are you treating her like that?" AJ questioned.

"Don't worry about Claire." Punk said to her. "Worry about you."

"I worry about you." She countered. "Why are you pissing off somebody with a gun?"

"Please." He scoffed opening the door for her and she stepped inside.

"Maybe you're over reacting with her. She just wants to help me." AJ told him.

"Sure." Punk said walking her to the elevator and pushing the button.

"I mean it Phil." She sighed. "I really think this is an over reaction on your part."

"It might be but I won't take chances when it comes to you." He said to her as they waited for the elevator.

* * *

The next morning AJ woke up before her alarm as Punk was kissing and grabbing her. She loved being woken up like this. They spent the next hour and a half fooling around and making love as the sun came up. With all the insanity surrounding AJ, Punk was the one thing she could count on to remind her that she was human and normal and just a girl who wanted it all.

"Put that gown back on so I can take it off again." He growled into her ear before nipping on her earlobe.

"No!" she giggled. "You almost tore it!"

"I'll be better I promise." he said as he remained on top of her and inside of her and grinding against her.

"I'm going to be late for work." She warned him.

"Too bad you didn't take a few weeks like I did." He said to her. "I could stay like this all day."

"How about you stay in bed like this all day and wait for me to get home." She suggested.

"Tempting. But I have to eat at some point." He smirked.

"Come by my office for lunch." She suggested. "You can bring me lunch."

"You just want me to bring you lunch." he laughed against her neck and placing a kiss there.

"It's not just about the food." She teased. "Actually it is about the food."

"Anything in particular?" he asked kissing her neck.

"Um..." She trailed off trying to think but he was making it difficult.

"What was that?" he asked kissing over her collarbone.

"I have to shower." She said abruptly pushing him off of her. "You're making me late!" she yelled jumping out of the bed.

"I have to shower too." He informed her as he removed the used condom he had on from this morning and tossed it in the trash.

"You have to wait until I'm done, don't worry the water will be cold for you." she said to him.

"We'll save time and water together." He reminded her reasonably.

"Let me get a hard start first." She grinned and ran into the shower.

Before Punk could follow her into the shower his cellphone went off and saw his mother's number. It was very early for her to be calling so he was concerned.

"Mom?" he asked as he answered.

* * *

AJ was surprised when Punk didn't join her in the shower and once she was done she wrapped a towel around herself and went into the bedroom and found Punk packing a bag.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I have to go to Florida." he told her as he grabbed clothes from his dresser and put them into a bag. "Come with me."

"Why? What happened?" she asked.

"My dad had a heart attack." He told her and her face dropped.

"Is he ok?" she asked.

"He is but my mom is a mess. They've never spent a night apart and she's just hysterical." he told her. "I just need to be with her until my dad gets out of the hospital which will be a couple of days."

"Of course." She said to him.

"Here, I got a bag out for you." he told her.

"I can't go." She told him and he looked up at her.

"What do you mean you can't go?" he asked.

"As long as your dad is alright I can't just pick up and leave work. I was just away in Mexico." She told him. "I'm not on leave like you."

"Ape I can't just leave you here." he said to her. "I can't leave you and I can't not be with my mom-"

"Go be with your mom you should be with her." She insisted. "I'll judge you if you don't go."

"I can't leave you behind with what's going on." He said to her.

"You went to New York while it was going on and I was fine." She reminded him.

"It's intensified since then Ape." he said to her.

"It really hasn't." She said to him. "I'll keep the doors locked."

"I'm not going without you." he told her.

"You have to." She said walking over to him. "Your dad and mom need you."

"You need me." He corrected.

"Not like they do." She said to him.

"Can't you just call work and-" he started.

"I'll be fine." She promised. "You said it yourself this could go on for years. We need to realize this could be a long term thing and I'll be fine."

"I'm calling Kofi." he said to her. "I want him having an officer coming by here every night and checking the place out every single night."

"Fine." She said to him.

"And someone is going to pick you up every morning." He said to her.

"It's ok." she said to him. "I'll be fine. Your parents need you Phil. And I will try to fly down just give me a few days."

"I'll be back in a few days." He told her. "I just don't feel right leaving you."

"You're not leaving for good." she reminded him with a smile. "Maybe I'll stay with Alan and his fiancee, would that make you feel better?"

"Yes." he said seriously. "That would make me feel great actually."

"Go." she encouraged. "I'll be here waiting for you."

"You better be." He said kissing her.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't worry, I'm not that cliche where I'm going to have the stalker reveal themselves or kill or attack AJ while Punk is out of town BUT AJ will be up to no good ;)**


	27. Punk is away, AJ will play

**Punk is away, AJ will play**

* * *

While Punk was out of town AJ was back to work and everything was seemingly quiet, it was hard not to be since Kofi or officer Anderson escorted AJ literally everywhere. She also put in a request to meet with Bret Walsh and she was waiting to hear back from his lawyer, Alan on the other hand was working the Charles Palanski angle.

"You were right about your old friend Charlie." Alan said sitting on the edge of AJ's work desk.

"What's that?" she asked looking up from her computer.

"He won't talk to me. I went to his job, shut me down, went to his trailer and he wouldn't even open the door for me." Alan told her.

"He'll talk to me." AJ said to him. "I'll give him a call."

"No." Alan said to her.

"It's just a talk." AJ defended.

"Not only could he have played in part in a murder but we still don't know if he's your stalker." Alan reminded her.

"I know Charlie." AJ insisted. "I know how to get him to talk. He's always been open with me."

"Then why didn't you ask about the necklace when you found it?" Alan questioned.

"Phil was with me and obviously Charlie wasn't too talkative, he's not fond of cops." AJ told him.

"Most criminals aren't." Alan agreed.

"I just want to know what happened with Tiffany. He might be the last person to have seen her alive and I need to know what she was thinking, what she said, how she was-" She rambled.

"April." Alan sighed. "If you go through with this you might hear things you don't want to and start a chain of events you can't undo."

"I came to Chicago almost a year ago to get justice for Tiffany. I'd be doing disservice to her if I didn't finish what I started." AJ told him.

"You'd be doing a disservice to her if you got yourself hurt or killed." Alan pointed out. "You'd actually be doing a disservice to the entire community, the paper, me and Punk. You've built a life for yourself in the short amount time you've been here, people depend on you now."

"It's just going to be a conversation with an old friend." AJ told him.

"An old boyfriend." Alan corrected.

"He wasn't my boyfriend." AJ said shaking her head. "He was a friend of my fathers."

"Does your dad know?" Alan asked curiously.

"God no." AJ said shaking her head. "My dad and I had a hard time connecting when I was growing up but if he ever found out that his friend, who had known me since I was born- he'd be so mad." She said to him.

"I would be." Alan noted. "It's really kind of gross. Why did you do it?"

"He was everyone's crush. He was the 'hot dad' of the neighborhood, every girl would blush when he said hello." AJ confided. "But I had just gotten back from school and I got into a fight with my dad who was too drunk to come to my graduation party and I got into an argument with him and stormed out of the house. I went for a walk and saw Charlie walking his dog, he was arguing with his wife and it just kind of happened."

"And Tiffany is the only one you ever told?" Alan asked.

"I think my mom suspected something, she saw me walking out of Charlie's house early in the morning. She didn't ask me about it she just pretended that didn't even happen." AJ told him.

"My mom would have beat my ass." Alan laughed.

"In my house we kind of just avoided uncomfortable talk and potential confrontations." She said to him.

"Sounds like a lot of unfinished business on the Palanski front." Alan said to her.

"I have to try to set it up tonight though." AJ said grabbing her phone. "Phil is coming home tomorrow."

"His dad is out of the hospital?" Alan asked and she nodded.

"Yes, it was a minor heart attack thank god." She said relieved. "After five days he's ready to get out of Florida and get back to work. He will not be happy if he finds out I'm meeting with Charlie."

"I'm going too." Alan told her.

"He won't meet with you or with me if anyone else is there." AJ told him.

"Invite him to your apartment and I'll hide." Alan told her. "He'll spot me anywhere else."

"Inviting him into my apartment doesn't seem like a good idea." She said thinking about it. "Do I really need another psycho knowing where I live? I'll just swing by his trailer after work."

"We have the editors dinner tonight." Alan reminded her.

"That's right." She said thinking about it. "After it."

"I can't get in there April." He reminded her.

"Just drive me and wait in the car. It won't take long." She said to him but he still seemed hesitant. "I'm going with or without you."

"You're a very difficult person." Alan groaned.

"It's what Phil loves most about me."AJ teased.

"I think he loves you in-spite of that." Alan grinned.

* * *

Later that night after the fancy editors dinner where AJ was riding the high of being complimented by all the high up newspaper execs. Everyone said how they saw such a bright future for her and what a great duo her and Alan made.

"Are you sure about this?" Alan asked pulling up in front of the trailer.

"Yes. I spoke to him on the phone and said it would be a short conversation." She said taking her seat belt off.

"If you're not out in five minutes I'm going to get you." Alan warned her.

"Ten minutes." AJ said getting out of the car. She had on the same red dress she wore when she met her boss at the paper, red with no sleeves and a turtleneck. She tugged the dress down and closed her black jacket up. "Don't worry." She winked and headed towards the trailer.

"AJ." Charlie greeted happily and let her inside.

"I'm sorry to drop by on such short notice." She said stepping into the messy trailer.

"Don't be silly." he said collecting a bunch of junk off of the small couch. "Sit." he said sitting first and tapping the spot next to him. "No boyfriend with you tonight?"

"No." She said to him. "I'm here about Tiffany."

"Tiff?" he asked casually. "What about her?"

"I know you saw her before she died." AJ told him in a friendly voice.

"I didn't." Charlie said shaking his head.

"You were at the club. You spoke to her and she left with you." AJ said to him. "I know all of this already, please don't lie to me."

"Are you a cop?" Charlie laughed.

"No. I'm a reporter and-" she began.

"You can't report that." Charlie warned. "I'm in enough shit with Carol." he said referring to his ex-wife.

"I won't. I just want to know how she was." AJ said to him. "Why were you with her?"

"Are you jealous?" Charlie asked amused. "She had nothing on you."

"You were with her, with her?" AJ asked stunned.

"You and her were very close." Charlie reminded her. "She never told you about us?"

"You two were together before Chicago?" She asked him.

"It's not important." Charlie said placing his hand on her bare knee but it didn't even faze AJ.

"It is to me." She said sternly. "We talked about you but no offense, it was never positive."

"You're worrying too much about some dead girl." Charlie said with a laugh.

"She's not some dead girl." AJ spat narrowing her eyes at him. "She was my best friend, my sister-"

"She's gone AJ." Charlie reminded her. "Why are you letting this haunt you?"

"Because I know you were with her the night before she died and maybe the night she died-" She began.

"I wasn't with her those nights." Charlie said to her. "You must have gotten the wrong 'tip' or whatever it is you reporters call it."

"What went on between you and Tiffany in Jersey?" she asked suspiciously.

"None of that matters anymore. It's over and done." Charlie said rubbing her thigh now.

"It matters to me." She said to him.

"I don't want to talk about Tiffany anymore." Charlie said leaning into AJ but she turned her face and grabbed his wrist that was rubbing her.

"I have a boyfriend." AJ reminded him as she peeled his hand off of her. "He carries a gun for a living."

"Where is he tonight?" Charlie asked her casually. "You dressed up for me too."

"This wasn't for you." AJ remarked with a laugh. "I'm here to talk about Tiffany and Tiffany only."

"You remind me of her a bit." Charlie noted fondly. "Both so protective over the other, beautiful, stubborn, hard to get."

"This isn't going anywhere." AJ announced standing up.

"I beg to differ." Charlie argued standing up as well. "Sit back down and we'll talk some more. I don't really have a lot of friends out here it gets lonely, I'm sure you understand that."

"I do." She said walking to the door. "You should really socialize more." She suggested with a shrug and reached for the door and he gently grabbed her wrist.

"Stay." He requested then there was banging on the door.

"That's probably for me, my friend was waiting for me in the car." She told him.

"I'll get rid of her." Charlie said to her. "Stay. We'll talk about Tiffany."

"Yea?" AJ asked hopefully.

"Yea. I think there's something you should know about her." he said to her.

"Ok, let me just tell my friend I'm going to stay a bit." She said to him.

"I'll tell her." Charlie said to her as he pushed the door open.

AJ's eyes widened in surprise to see Punk, not Alan standing outside the trailer. It just hit her how much she had missed this week while he was gone.

"Detective." Charlie laughed nervously.

"April?" Punk asked peering into the trailer. "Ready to go?"

"I uh-" She began but he looked pissed. "Yes." she said walking to the door and Charlie didn't bother to put up a fight.

"We should do this again, AJ." Charlie said as Punk helped down her the few steps.

"You won't." Punk smiled and closed the door.

"I can explain this." She said to him.

"I'm sure you could." He said still smiling as he walked her to his car.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him as he opened his SUV car door. "Where is Alan?"

"I told him I'd take you home." Punk said holding her hand to help her into the car then walked around the other side to get in himself.

"That isn't what it looked like." She said to Punk who started the car.

"So you weren't investigating the death of your friend?" Punk asked peering over to her.

"Ok, it's exactly what it looks like." She said to him. "The way I'm dressed and being in there alone-"

"I trust you Ape." He said with ease. "I know what you were doing there I just don't know why you would do this? I thought we talked about this."

"How did you know I was there?" She asked. "What are you even doing here?"

"I got him this afternoon to surprise you and you never came home from the dinner. I called Kofi and he told me where you were." Punk shrugged.

"How did he know?" She asked.

"He's had Anderson following you. He was parked up the street." Punk told her. "Why did you go in there tonight April? What were you hoping to accomplish?"

"He lied to me about seeing Tiffany." AJ confided. "Alan found proof that Charlie was with her the night before she died and her necklace was in his place."

"Is that why you requested to see Bret Walsh?" he asked not even looking over to her as he drove.

"I literally have no privacy." She said in disbelief. "Between you and my stalker I can't have one thought to myself."

"You don't really think do you?" He asked.

"You did just show up here." She noted. "This is my job Phil."

"Charles Palanski isn't your job." Punk scoffed. "You shouldn't be here and you know it. You should have come to me when you found out from Alan that Tiffany was with him. Tiffany was my case and if there's something off then it's my job to look into it, not yours."

"How did you know about Bret Walsh?" She asked him.

"A friend of mine works at the prison and gave me the heads up." He said to her.

"I'm going to speak to him." She told him and Punk looked over to her.

"Ok." he said to her simply. "It's your life and job you can do what you want."

"Are you going to look into Charlie?" She asked him.

"I'd like to but you took the necklace out of his trailer so that makes the evidence stolen and can't be used. I'll have to talk to Alan about what he found." Punk said as he continued to drive.

"Something is up with him." AJ insisted. "He lied right to my face about seeing her and right before you came in he agreed to talk to me."

"He would have said anything to keep you in there." Punk said to her. "He was licking his lips when he opened that door."

"I wouldn't have done anything with him." She scoffed.

"I know you wouldn't." He said positively. "But if this guy is who you think he is- is that a situation you really want to be in alone?"

"I'm never alone." She sighed.

"Not happy to see me?" He teased.

"I am." She said putting on a smile and placing her hand on his thigh. "I've missed you. It doesn't change the fact that I have no privacy anywhere I go."

"I'm glad you bought that up." He said to her. "I know you're feeling about smothered between having the cops watching you and whoever is stalking you is watching you- I get it I really do."

"I'm smothered by the fact that you showed up while I was working." She added.

"You weren't working." He said to her. "And I told you when we first started dating we'd stay out of each others work unless I felt you were doing something dangerous."

"Alan was right outside and I had my mace in my pocket." She argued.

"I'm sure you could take care of yourself." He said to her. "But why should you have to when you have me around?" He asked innocently but she turned her head and looked out the window. "It's been five days and you're really going to be mad at me my first night back?" he asked but she stayed silent.

"That's fine." Punk said to her. "I'll talk." he grinned. "I think I came up with a solution to our apartment problem. Might have found a great place actually, saw it today." she slowly turned to look at him but still didn't say anything. "It's a two bedroom and your potential office overlooks the city, its a few floors higher than where we are now so it's a great view."

"Really?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"Oh! You're speaking to me?" He teased. "And yes really."

"How did you find this place?" She asked him.

"It's in our very building." He informed her. "It will be an easy move and throw off the stalker. We won't be leaving the building so he'll see you going in and out of the building still but won't realize the apartment switched."

"Can I see it?" She asked.

"Building manager is there until 9." He said to her.

* * *

"Wow. I love the granite counter and there's an island!" AJ gushed walking around the much bigger kitchen.

"She seems to like it." Punk said the building manager.

"And the master bedroom is double the size of our room now." She told Punk. "Can we afford this?"

"We're getting a good deal." he assured her.

"Punk keeps my building my safe." The manager told her. "I want to keep him in this building."

"The wood floor is beautiful." She said looking at the floor. "So much better than the tile and my office is just perfect."

"I have a few people putting in offers." The manager warned.

"What do you think Ape?" Punk asked with a smirk.

"When can we move in?" She asked grinning.

"Are you sure? We can look outside the building too." He told her.

"No I love this and you were right. We should stay in this building." She told Punk.

"We'll take it." Punk told the manager.

"I'll bring the paperwork over tomorrow, you two can move in whenever. I just need to add her name to the rental agreement." The manager told him.

"Yea about that." Punk smiled nervously. "Can you do me a favor and not add her to it yet?"

"Why?" both the manager and AJ asked at the same time.

"It's not personal." Punk said looking at AJ then back to the manager. "It's just my girlfriend here is having a privacy issue..."

"I get it." The manager nodded. "She's married." he whispered to Punk and AJ glared at him.

"No." Punk laughed but AJ wasn't amused.

"There's a strange person who keeps sending me things like dead rats and live spiders." AJ told the manager. "He sneaks into the apartment now."

"Say no more." The manager said.

"Thank you." Punk said shaking his hand.

"I'll bring the agreement to your place tomorrow." he told Punk.

"I'm back to work tomorrow." Punk told him.

"I'll swing by the station." The manger told him.

"Thank you." Punk said shaking his hand again.

"Just lock up when you two are done." The manger told him.

"I love this apartment." AJ squealed rushing over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. "It's perfect."

"I'm glad you like it." He said leaning down and kissing her. "Does this get me off the hook?"

"Maybe." She said to him. "Are you going to butt out of my business?"

"Yes but not out of Charles Palanski." He told her. "I'm going to look into him and Tiffany's final days and then I'll see about re-opening her case."

"Really?" She asked and he nodded.

"Just leave the policing to me." He said to her.

"Have I mentioned that I missed you?" She asked seriously.

"No." he said to her and she kissed the corner of his mouth.

"How's your dad?" she asked.

"He's good. He's home and driving my mom crazy." He said to her.

"You didn't have to rush back you could have stayed longer." She told him.

"I could have but I couldn't sleep alone." he said to her. "I slept alone for so many years but I've gotten kind of used to you."

"We can get a King sized bed for our new bedroom." She told him.

"We can." he agreed tugging her against body. "And just because your name isn't on the rental agreement doesn't mean this isn't permanent."

"I'm prepared." She told him. "But we should talk about the rent because I'm putting in half and-"

"-it's not going up much it's in the budget we discussed." he assured her.

"How did you pull this off?" She asked amused.

"I'm a likable guy." Punk shrugged.

"That you are. And don't worry, I'm not leaving Chicago or you." she assured him. "Let's go upstairs so I can properly welcome you home and show you how much I missed you."

"Show me right here in our new apartment." he suggested untying her jacket.

"There's no furniture." She blushed as he placed his hands on her jacket by the shoulders and eased the jacket off.

"There's a counter top." He pointed out running his hands up and down her arms gently. "Walls..."

"The granite did feel nice." She had to admit with a giggle as he hiked her dress up and lifted her so she could wrap her legs around his waist and carried her over to the kitchen island...

* * *

"We have to clean that entire kitchen before we move in." She said as they made their way back down to their apartment.

"Bleach it." he agreed and she giggled as they approached their door.

"You left the door open?" She asked noticing the door was open on a crack.

"No." he frowned. "Stay out here." he told her.

"Should I call Kofi?" she asked nervously as he reached for his gun.

"Just stay out here." he said slowly walking into the apartment.

AJ waited anxiously outside the apartment for five minutes until he came back to her.

"You can come in." he told her.

"Nobody?" She asked cautiously looking around.

"No but the window was open." He said to her as he closed it. "Went right down the fire escape."

"You weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow." She said to him.

"Maybe he came in here and saw my suitcase and realized I was back." He shrugged. "But why use the window when he clearly came in the front door?"

"How did he get in the front door?" She asked. "Did he leave anything?"

"Not that I saw." he said to her. "Look around and make sure he didn't take anything." he told her.

AJ walked into the bedroom and checked her clothes and that all seemed there. Her snow globes were there and she checked her jewelry box.

"Phil!" She yelled.

"Something missing?" he asked.

"Tiffany's locket." She told him and he frowned. "Why would he take that?"

"I don't-" he stopped talking when he saw his lock box was pried open. "Oh fuck."

"What?" she asked.

"My backup piece is gun." He said walking over to the lock box that he kept his revolver in, the gun he wore around his ankle while working.

"That's not good." She frowned.

"No it's not." he forced out angrily.

"You can report it gone right? You won't get in trouble?" She asked.

"I don't care about getting trouble I care about some person who is obsessed with you is now running around with a gun." Punk said to her.

"This doesn't feel like him." She said to him. "The stalker doesn't take things from me, he gives me things."

"You think this is separate?" Punk asked.

"It could be." She told him. "I don't know."

"I have to call Kofi." he said to her as she sat on the bed. "Hey, it's ok."

"Why did they take that necklace? It meant everything to me." she said sadly.

"I'll get it back for you." he promised.

"Yea." She said quietly.

"I know I've let you down with this." he said kneeling down in front of her. "I know this sort of thing can go on forever but I promise I'm going to dedicate myself to this and stop this for you."

"He didn't bother me all week while you were gone." She told him. "What changed?"

"Maybe its me." He suggested. "He probably thought while I was gone he was getting more attention." He shrugged.

"I haven't acted any differently and how did this person know about this necklace?" She asked him. "Alan knew and you. I trust Alan."

"Just get changed." Punk said to her standing up. "I'll take care of this with Kofi."

"Are you going to get in trouble?" She asked him.

"No." He promised and began to walk out the door but stopped. "Did you put this here?" He asked looking at the New Jersey snow globe that looked right at the bed. It was out of place for the other globes.

"No." She said standing up.

"There's a camera." He snorted. "A very poorly placed camera."

"What?" she asked reaching for it.

"Do not touch it." He said holding his arm out. "Was this like this all week while I was gone?"

"Maybe." She shrugged. "I've worked late every night." She defended. "I came home every night and went right to sleep."

"This could explain why he didn't bother you all week." Punk said to her.

"This creeps me out." She said to him. "I changed in here all week Phil." She whispered.

"Go get changed in the bathroom." He said to her and she grabbed her clothes and rushed out of the bedroom. Punk kneeled over and looked directly into the camera. "I'm going to get you you son of a bitch."

* * *

 **A/N: Stalker revelation is coming...want to find out who it is before AJ and Punk? Want to get inside of his mind? Want to make final guesses? Stay tuned ;)**


	28. My Name Is

**My Name Is...**

* * *

 _My name is Hale Green. Don't know me? That's ok, most people don't. I've worked with Alan Taylor for four and a half years and sometimes I wonder if he even knows my last name. I've held a steady camera in front of his face to make him look good and I'm lucky I get a pat on the back. I'm an only child and have no wife or kids. Nobody can see me when I'm surrounded by beautiful faces such as Alan Taylor and now April Mendez._

 _The first time I met April Mendez she broke my camera. She is a total bitch that everyone fell all over. It wasn't just Alan who immediately became infatuated with this woman but it was the police and even my bosses at CSN. She was total loose canon and was given a free pass due to her pretty face and tight ass. I never received an apology or reimbursement for my camera. I just didn't see it at first, who could love such a loud, obnoxious, rude woman? I just didn't see at first at all. Sure she was pretty but she was a tad young and again- rude. She didn't take time out of her day to introduce herself to anyone she crossed and she got away with everything._

 _It wasn't until her first week at CSN and the tribune that I truly began to see what everyone loved about her. She was warm, bubbly, kind and passionate. Her laugh lit up a room. I craved to be noticed by her. I would dream about it at night, I wanted her to look my way and touch me just me once. I wanted her to laugh at something I said, I wanted to put my arm around her and hold her close. I wanted to love her like no one else._

 _Watching her was new to me. I had never parked outside of somewhere to just arouse myself by watching a woman but Alan had paid me off the books to take photos of her and dig into her life. The more I dug the more I loved. I'd see her walking into her motel room and would salivate at the idea of following her inside or even being Detective Brooks who would leave early in the morning with a huge smile on his face. I tried to stop watching her, I really did but she was like heroin to me. I just needed to be around her in some way._

 _Christmas eve I sent her a beautiful bouquet of flowers but took the card out before she could open it. I lost my nerve. A woman look her wouldn't fall for a man like me. But then I saw how much she loved them and took a picture of them to send to her mom and every time she looked over to them on her desk she smiled. Then it happened, she walked right over to me at the end of the day and I swore she knew they were from me, instead she asked me for a ride and not just any ride- a ride to her boyfriend's house. She couldn't even remember my name! She thinks she's so slick with 'hey, you!' or 'hi buddy'. She makes me so mad sometimes._

 _On Christmas morning I woke up to the news that she was shot and I went down to my local my church and prayed the bitch would just die. I wanted to be at peace and I'd never be at peace with her running around taunting me with her existence. I don't like being like this, I really don't. Some days I'm so angry at her I could strangle her, other days I just want to throw her on my bed and show her just how much I love her._

 _It was easy to know what she was up to, she gossiped with Alan more than the two worked. Her pregnancy scare terrified me. They just freely spoke about it as if I wasn't there. I'm truly invincible to be everyone. Her boyfriend shows up from time to time to scoop out the men she works with and he doesn't even look at me twice. Was I not capable of being with her? I wasn't up to her standards? The bitch would be lucky to have me. He prances around the studio or the paper and her stupid face lights up like a Christmas tree. Of course I hear the whispers about how cute they look together or how beautiful their children would be. It makes me sick._

 _I have no idea what Apple Jacks (my nickname for her because Ape is stupid) see's in him. Any interaction I have ever had with him he was a moody prick. He used to whore around the entire city. I've watched him too. I hoped to find him stepping out on our girl or at least flirting but no. He didn't look at other women and I didn't blame him. If I had April I wouldn't either. I even saw him glancing in the windows of jewelry stores, I know what he's thinking. It's too soon though. He knows it but he's very tempted to put a ring on her finger and make sure every male in Chicago knows she's spoken for. That would literally kill me. I wish I had the courage to tell her I loved her. I wish I had the confidence that Detective Brooks has. I wish she would even say more to me than 'hi' or 'bye'._

 _My favorite part of the day is being in her home. It was easier when she lived alone. Detective Brooks can hear anything and he does carry a gun, I have no doubt he'd kill me in cold blood and get away with it. He wouldn't be able to stand the competition. While he was away, I slept under their bed two nights in a row. April had no idea and I was there before she came home and I left after she did. She had no idea how I was listening to her breathe. He came home a day early. I was there last night but when I saw his suitcase I went right out the window and down the fire escape, I think I forgot to close the window in my panic. I just wanted one more night of being close to her but of course he ruined it like he ruined my life._

 _It's not even just Detective Brooks, Alan falls all over himself for her. They have this bond that we never had. I worked side by side with him for four years but you'd think him and April were siblings. Sometimes he'll vent to me about something going on with her, and believe me- there was ALWAYS something going on with her. I never spoke up or offered any kind of advice or commentary, I would just soak it in and be grateful for the rare glimpse into her private life._

 _Working with her made things easy, I could slip her keys away and make copies of her and Detective Brooks place and nobody really questioned me being around if I was spotted. It was slightly annoying to see the list of possible suspects stack up and I wasn't even a thought. Detective Reid? Give me a break. Alan himself? That's a little more believable. Now Alan mentioned attention turning to Charles Palanski, another man who had a taste of something I craved. I don't know his story but I know I saw him leaving their building as I was climbing the fire place. Probably broke in the front door, what an amateur. Charles Palanski looks like he couldn't even find his way out of a paper bag let alone figure out how to move around undetected._

 _I'm not sure if I enjoyed the thrill of not getting caught or it tormented me more because again, nobody even suspected me. Alan has his own list of potential suspects and the list is 56 names long and I'm not even there. That's fine, more time to decide what to do. I've thought about confessing my feelings to her a million times, other times I decide living in the shadows is the best things but a small amount of time I imagine just blowing her brains out. If I can't have her then nobody should._

 _My name is Hale Green and I live in breathe for my Apple Jacks._

* * *

 **A/N: Congrats to everyone who guessed the camera guy! I've had it in the works since chapter 2! I hope I managed to surprise some of you at least. The suspense has been fun but just because WE know who the stalker is doesn't mean AJ and Punk will know yet, also a fun new plot building with Charles Palanski and Tiffany. What's the deal there? (I already know it). I'm enjoying writing this so I'm trying to weave new plots into the old ones so I can keep it alive as there is still so much more to tell. Anyways, this was just a short intro into the mind of the man that's been keeping AJ up at night, more to come soon...**


	29. Dear Diary

**Dear Diary...**

* * *

"Who is Charles Palanski?" Kofi asked as he watched Punk read files on the mystery man from New Jersey.

"I told you who he was. He's a guy from New Jersey who lied about seeing Tiffany Walker before she died. Ape found something of Tiffany's in his place too." Punk told him.

"Where did he even come from?" Kofi questioned. "How did he end up as a suspect in a solved murder?"

"I thought he could have been a potential suspect in Ape's stalking case, still think he is." Punk said to him as he kept his eyes on the files he was reading.

"He wasn't around at all the week you were gone." Kofi told him. "If someone had been following her I would have seen him or Anderson would have."

"They have a past." Punk admitted.

"Oh." Kofi said shifting in his seat. "Are you sure you should be working this?"

"Tiffany Walker was and still is my case no matter what personal ties Ape has to it." Punk said to him. "There's just not a lot on paper about Charles. I think I'm going to have to go to New Jersey."

"Really?" Kofi asked.

"Yea, I have a hunch. I really hope I'm wrong but I have to sit down with this guy's wife." Punk told him.

"Think she will?" Kofi asked.

"She already said she would." He said. "I just don't want to fly out again and leave Ape behind."

"Can't you do this over the phone?" Kofi questioned.

"I would if I could but it's not that kind of a conversation." Punk said to him. "I have to do this face to face and maybe even see Tiffany's parents which I would love to avoid."

"Are you sure about this or is this April getting in your head?" Kofi asked.

"Both." Punk said to him. "It doesn't add up. This guy has a history with Tiffany, had something of hers and was seen arguing with her at the club the night before she died. When April confronted him he lied and said he never saw her, Alan has proof he did. He's hiding something."

"Could have been a relationship." Kofi shrugged.

"No." Punk said shaking his head slowly. "Tiffany Walker ran away from New Jersey to escape the people and life, she wouldn't just fall into the arms of a resident she didn't even like."

"What about Bret Walsh?" Kofi asked.

"He's in lockup, if this turns out to be a waste of time at least I can sleep at night knowing he's locked up, can't do that if I don't fully investigate Palanski." Punk told him.

"So you think he killed her and copied Bret?" Kofi asked.

"Maybe." Punk shrugged. "Maybe there's something else I can find out about Charles that will give me the evidence that he's April's stalker."

"For a guy who hates flying you sure have been doing it a lot." Kofi snorted.

"I have to look into this. And not for April but for Tiffany." He told him. "I owe the Walker family closure, if there's even a small chance that Bret didn't do this I won't take the easy way out. I have to be sure."

"Do what you have to do man. It's just going to be hard since April took that necklace out of his place." Kofi told him. "And now it got stolen again."

"If I can get a warrant and get into that trailer I'd bet my life I'd find that necklace again along with my gun." Punk told him.

"You think it was him?" Kofi asked.

"I think April showed her cards and he knows she knows. Probably noticed the necklace was gone and found it at our place." Punk told him.

"How are you going to get a warrant?" Kofi asked.

"By going to New Jersey and getting the evidence I need. If he killed Tiffany Walker then he's been stalking April and he'll kill her next." Punk told him looking over to him.

"I don't know if you're completely reaching or you're about to crack the case of the century." Kofi admitted.

"For April's sake and Tiffany's family's sake I hope I'm reaching." Punk said to him.

"Want to tell me what you think went on between Tiffany and Palanski?" Kofi asked.

"No." Punk said to him. "I'll tell you when I get back."

* * *

"I don't understand why we had to come here." AJ said as they drove in the rental. They flew in late that night and AJ still wasn't sure why Punk insisted on her coming. "You're not going to tell my parents, right?"

"About what?" he asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"About me and Charlie." She said to him. "Please don't."

"I would never betray your confidence." He assured her reaching over and grabbing her nervous hand. "Seriously Ape, don't worry about it."

"It's just my dad has been doing so good lately and he'd hate me if he knew what I did." She told him.

"I don't think he would." Punk assured her. "You were just a kid."

"It's was like three years ago." She laughed.

"Charles used your issues with your father to get you into bed." Punk said to her.

"It wasn't like that. I wish I could put all the blame on him but I can't." She told him.

"I can and will." Punk said as he continued to drive.

"Oh! One more thing not to tell my parents-" She began.

"You didn't tell them we live together now?" He asked already knowing.

"No they know that." She scoffed. "They're thrilled, they love you. They think I'm the safest I'll ever be living under the same roof as you."

"They're right." Punk smirked. "So what don't they know?" he asked peering over to her briefly.

"My stalker." she told him and his face dropped.

"You didn't tell your parents that some psycho has been stalking you for the last seven months?" He asked stunned.

"It never came up." She defended.

"Ape." He sighed.

"I know, I know." She said to him. "I just don't want them to worry, you know?"

"I get that but they should know, they're your parents." he said to her.

"It will freak them out. Look where I'm from." She gestured to the outside as they entered her small town. "We don't have stalkers, we don't have shootings! Stuff like that happens on Criminal Minds and Criminal Minds only. There's been one murder in this town over fifty years ago that's it."

"I get it, I just wouldn't be able to keep it from my mom." He shrugged.

"I know. You're a mama's boys." She said seriously and he glared at her.

"I am not a mama's boy." He defended.

"You're a total mama's boy." She said to him seriously and he frowned. "It's not a bad thing. My grandfather used to tell me that you can judge a man based on how he treats his mother and waitress."

"Gee, thanks." He mocked.

"It's true." She smiled. "I love that you're so close to her."

"I'm not that close." He scoffed.

"You call her all of the time. You call her more than me." She said to him and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm her only child." Punk defended.

"I'm not judging you." She laughed.

"I think you are." He said seriously and she just laughed more.

"I like just being with you like this." She admitted. "No work, not chaos, just us laughing about your odd obsession with your mom."

"It's not an obsession!" He yelled laughing now as well.

"I hope my son calls me ten times a day like you call your mom." She said honestly.

"I'm going to leave you on the side of the road." He warned her.

"No you wouldn't." She smirked.

"Do your parents know we're in town?" He asked her.

"That I did tell them." She told him. "They want us over for dinner tomorrow as long as you're done with whatever it is you're doing."

"I'll be done." He said to her.

"If you want to just fly back tomorrow my parents will understand." she assured him.

"I want to have dinner with your parents." He insisted.

"Why? You want to call my mom ten times a day too?" She teased and he glared at her.

* * *

The next morning Punk left the motel early and AJ sleeping in bed. He headed over to Palanski's home where his wife and children lived. He was a tad nervous meeting with her since this was personal for him, anything related to AJ was personal to him.

"Mrs. Palanski?" Punk asked as she opened the door. "I'm Detective Brooks from Chicago." he said showing her his badge.

"Come in." She nodded. "My son is upstairs sleeping so please keep it down. I don't want him to know I'm meeting with you."

"I appreciate it." Punk said as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Coffee?" She offered.

"Yes. Black, please." he said and she poured him a cup. "I appreciate you meeting with me."

"Well, I know this was serious since you offered to fly down. I also trust you because Mr. Walker and the Mendez's praise you." she admitted. "I'm not sure why you want to speak to me about Charles. We're divorced and we don't speak. He sends child support and alimony checks that's it. He doesn't even call our son anymore."

"Were you aware he's in Chicago?" he asked her.

"No." She said a little surprised. "I know he got in trouble in Texas, dating a younger girl if I recall."

"That's true." Punk nodded.

"What did he do now?" she asked with a sigh.

"I don't know." He told her.

"Is he bothering AJ?" Mrs. Palanski questioned.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"My husband has always had a thing for young girls." she whispered. "Texas is just one example."

"One?" he asked.

"I can't discuss this because this town is small-" She began.

"What you say to me will stay between us." he assured her.

"I have a son to think about." Mrs. Palanski said to him. "And I don't even know why you're here-"

"Can I trust you?" he asked her.

"Of course." She said to him.

"I think your husband and Tiffany Walker had an altercation before her death." Punk told her honestly. "I need proof of that."

"You arrested the man who killed Tiffany." Mrs. Palanski pointed out.

"I did." Punk nodded. "I hope I did. Did Tiffany and Charles have any kind of connection?"

"You could say that." Mrs. Palanski said to him. "He liked young girls and I'm not talking about children I'm talking teenagers." she told him. "He loved Tiffany. Everyone did. She was 15 and looked and dressed like she was 25."

"Did they have a physical relationship?" he asked but she didn't say anything. "Please, I need to know. Your husband won't know we spoke I promise."

"Don't call him my husband." Mrs. Palanski shivered. "I don't know for sure if they were physical but I know one night when I was at my book club I came home early and Tiffany came running out of my house crying."

"What happened?" he asked.

"She wouldn't tell me. She ran right past me and I grabbed her but she pushed me away and around the corner." Mrs. Palanski told him. "She was baby-sitting for me but Charlie came home early apparently."

"What did Charles say?" Punk asked curiously.

"He said she was upset about a boyfriend at school." she shrugged. "She was 16."

"Did you believe him?" Punk asked warily.

"No." Mrs. Palanski admitted. "I went to see her the next day and she told me she got into a fight with AJ. They gave me two different stories. I told Charlie that and he said she was just embarrassed. I didn't pry any further. I didn't want to know anymore. AJ would probably know more than I do, if Tiffany would tell anyone what was happening it would have been AJ."

"She doesn't." Punk said to her.

"I think AJ knows a little more about my husband than she's probably told you." Mrs. Palanski insinuated.

"I know everything." Punk told her.

"I don't blame her." Mrs. Palanski told him. "My husband and I were separated and AJ and Tiffany were conquests for him. She had her own issues at home and he used that. He always had a thing for those two."

"Was your husband every violent with you or your son?" Punk asked as he jotted a lot of this down.

"No." She told him honestly. "I'd kill him if he touched our son. He's all grown up now and I'd still kill for him. Probably shouldn't be telling a cop that..."

"It's ok." Punk assured her.

"I can't attest to his mental state now." Mrs. Palanski told him. "Has he been around AJ?"

"They bumped into each other." Punk said to her.

"And you mentioned Tiffany?" she asked. "I'd bet my life he followed her there."

"Really?" Punk asked and she nodded.

"Out of all the places he picked to move Chicago is a place he's never mentioned visiting. We all knew Tiffany moved there." Mrs. Palanski told him. "Do you think he hurt her?"

"Do you think he'd be capable of hurting her?" Punk asked back.

"I don't know what that man is capable of anymore." she told him honestly.

"I really appreciate you meeting with me." Punk said to her standing up.

"I just ask one favor, if you discover something criminal- please give me a call and a heads up so I can speak to my son first?" She requested.

"You got it." He promised.

* * *

The next stop wasn't going to be as easy. Punk knocked the Walker house and glanced back at AJ's house hoping no one would see him walk him.

"Detective Brooks?" Mr. Walker asked stunned.

"Mr. Walker." Punk greeted and he shook his hand. "Do you have a minute?"

"Sure." He stepped aside and let Punk in. "Is AJ alright?"

"Yea." Punk assured him. "She's around here somewhere."

"So this is about Tiffany's case?" Mr. Walker questioned.

"Can we sit?" Punk asked and he led Punk into the living room. "Is your wife home?"

"She's sleeping." Mr. Walker told him with a forced smile. "She sleeps a lot now."

"I'm sorry." Punk said feeling the pangs of guilt hit him.

"What's this about Detective?" Mr. Walker asked intrigued.

"Upon doing some research on the case it was discovered that Tiffany was seen with Charles Palanski the week she was-" he stopped short of saying it.

"Charlie?" Mr. Walker asked confused. "Are you sure you about that?"

"Yea." Punk said to him. "I don't think much of it but I have to do my job and ask about it. Did Charlie and Tiffany have a close friendship?"

"Tiffany babysat for the Palanski's but that's as far as it goes as far as I know." Mr. Walker said to him. "AJ would probably know more."

"She doesn't. Actually, Tiffany told AJ that she didn't think highly of Charles at all so it was AJ who discovered the two were together in Chicago and it peeked her interests." Punk admitted.

"It's peeked mine." Mr. Walker said to him. "You don't think-"

"I don't think anything." Punk told him quickly. "But I promised you I would solve your daughters case and I wouldn't be doing my job if I ignored this."

"What made AJ look into Charlie?" Mr. Walker questioned.

"Between us, April has been having some problems in Chicago with someone bothering her." Punk told him.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Walker asked concerned.

"Someone sending her gifts and sneaking around her place why she isn't home." Punk told him.

"My god." Mr. Walker frowned. "Poor girl. Is she alright?"

"She is. And please don't mention this to anybody her parents don't know and it's important we don't draw more attention to it." Punk said to him.

"Of course. You think Charlie is involved?" Mr. Walker questioned concerned.

"April gave me a list of names and I was surprised to see he was in Chicago." Punk admitted.

"Charlie and her dad were great friends." Mr. Walker told him. "I didn't know him as well though."

"Did he every show special interest in Tiffany?" Punk asked.

"I would have killed him." Mr. Walker told him without fear.

"It's difficult because clearly the only two people who can tell me what exactly went on the day or two before Tiffany died are Tiffany and Charles Palanski." He said to him. "Obviously Charles isn't talking."

"Give me a second." Mr. Walker said standing up and running up the stairs. A minute later he came back down and sat across from Punk. "This is Tiffany's diary. I want to help AJ that's the only reason I'd give this to you and by give it to you I mean lend it."

"Wow. I really appreciate this." Punk said accepting the diary from him. "You'll get this back." He promised him.

"I've never read it and I don't want to, her thoughts were her own but I know she'd want to help AJ. Do you think it could help her?" Mr. Walker asked.

"Yes I do." He said to him. "More than you even realize. I will hand deliver this back to you as soon as I can."

"I know my daughter wasn't perfect and I'm not sure what she's written there-" he began.

"I won't be judging your daughter." Punk promised him. "April speaks very highly of her and she was extremely important to her. I'll guard Tiffany's secrets with my life."

"I heard rumors around town about Charlie." Mr. Walker admitted. "They weren't about Tiffany though and by the time the rumors started Charlie was already in Texas."

"They were about him and April?" Punk asked but he didn't say anything. "It's ok. I'm not here to judge April either, I'm here to protect her."

"Just keep me updated." Mr. Walker pleaded.

"I will." Punk promised.

* * *

After leaving the Walker house Punk spoke to a few more locals. The rumors were strong in town but it was mostly AJ and Charlie. If something had gone on between Tiffany and Charlie only those two knew and hopefully something would be in her diary. He had dinner with April's parents and now they were back at the motel and getting ready to head home the next morning.

"Did you find out information about Charlie?" AJ asked.

"Not discussing my case." Punk reminded her packing up his small bag.

"What's this?" She asked grabbing the diary that he was about to put in his bag.

"Ape-" he started.

"Did you take Tiffany's diary?" AJ asked coldly.

"No of course not. Mr. Walker lent it to me." Punk said holding his hand out for it.

"You can't read this. This is her private personal thoughts." AJ said to him. "I've never even read this!"

"You wanted me to solve this case." Punk reminded her. "The more I hear the less crazy I think you are."

"I don't care. You can't read her diary." AJ argued.

"I have to." he said snatching it from her.

"It's an invasion of privacy!" AJ argued.

"She's gone Ape." He reminded her. "I think she wouldn't mind me reading it if it meant putting her real killer behind bars and keeping you safe."

"It's not just an invasion of her privacy but an invasion of mine." AJ argued. "Personal things that only Tiffany and I know are in there."

"I'm not reading it for that reason." Punk promised her.

"I literally don't have anything do I?" She asked him and he let out a sigh.

"You think I'm going to judge you?" he asked her.

"This is the last thing I have with her!" She yelled crying suddenly. "Private stories and inside jokes is all I have and no one can take it away from me, not Bret Walsh not Charlie and not you!"

"I don't want to take anything away from you." He promised her.

"That's it. Don't you get it?" she asked crying. "That's all I have of her."

"You'll always have that." He said to her. "I won't read the stuff that doesn't matter I swear."

"It doesn't feel right." AJ cried.

"You may have made a huge discovery with Charles Palanski." He said to her. "I want to put this to rest for you and I know it doesn't mean much but you can trust me."

"She wrote everything in there." AJ told him trying to calm down. "Every thought, every dream-"

"I'm not going to print it or anything." He told her. "I just need something to go off of. Tell me you understand that."

"I want to understand that but I still feel like I have to protect her." AJ sniffled. "Tell me YOU understand that."

"I do." He said to her. "But she's gone now. And now I have to protect you and other innocent people. Don't let her death be in vain, let me help other people."

"And reading her personal and private diary will do that?" She asked folding her arms.

"Yes." He said rubbing his hands up and down her arms. "I'll be respectful, you know that. I know your privacy hasn't been, well, private- but let me try to make sure that it can be. Let me get this guy."

"What if it's not him?" She asked him. "What if I'm wrong and I started this for nothing?"

"Something doesn't add up either way." He reminded her. "I have to investigate that's my job."

"Ok." She said to him. "I trust you."

"And I don't take that lightly." He said looking down at her. "I wouldn't betray that." she just nodded and he cupped her face gently. "Let me end all of this for you. I'll give you the peace of mind that you deserve. No more questions and no more fears."

"I feel like you could talk me into anything." She said with a light smile even though her eyes were still glassy from tears. "I trust you completely."

"Good." he said kissing her tenderly.


	30. Reveal

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Chapter 30 already! I'm enjoying writing this so much. Thank you for all the reviews and be WARNED: buckle up.**

* * *

 **Reveal**

* * *

Punk and Kofi knocked on the trailer door of Charles Palanski who didn't seem pleased to see them.

"I don't know what your problem is but if this is about AJ-" Charlie began.

"This isn't about April." Kofi told him. "We need to talk to you."

"About what?" Charlie asked.

"Tiffany Walker." Punk told him.

"I have nothing to say about her." Charlie told him beginning to close his door but Punk stopped him.

"You can talk now or we can bring you to station." Kofi told him.

"What about Tiffany" Charlie asked stepping outside and closing the door behind him.

"I want to know what went down the night before she was killed." Punk said to him.

"You and AJ really have it in your heads that I saw her, I didn't!" Charlie laughed and Kofi showed him a photo.

"A club goer that night posted this, you're right there in the back with Tiffany Walker." Kofi pointed.

"What's the big deal?" Charlie asked.

"I want to know what happened between the two of you that night." Punk said to him.

"We came back here and we had sex." Charlie stated bluntly. "The girls from town always had a thing for me, ask AJ."

"I think it was you who had a thing for them." Punk noted. "You had been sleeping with Tiffany since she was what? 15? Maybe even 14?"

"Fuck out of here with that." Charlie left.

"I have proof of it." Punk told him.

"Statue of limitations is over." Charlie shrugged.

"I'm aware." Punk forced out. "That's why Tiffany didn't like you-"

"She fucking loved me." Charlie said to him.

"When she was 15 and you told her you'd run away together. She didn't know any better. When you told her you wouldn't leave your wife you broke her heart, she also didn't like the way you looked at April." Punk told him. "I read all about it."

"That dumb diary she used to carry around?" Charlie scoffed.

"She warned April to stay away from you because once she was older she realized how sick you truly were." Punk said to him.

"I'm not sick." Charlie defended.

"Banging the 15 year old baby-sitter is sick." Kofi told him. "You follow her out here too?"

"She invited me here to Chicago to see her." Charlie told them. "She hadn't spoken to me since she heard I slept with AJ."

"In her last entry she wrote about how she had to protect April from you. That you were the devil and you would hurt her." Punk told him and Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Sure she was young, but she didn't look 15!" Charlie defended.

"You still knew exactly how old she was." Punk remarked shaking his head. "She was scared of you."

"That's bullshit." Charlie snorted.

"You followed her to Chicago." Punk told him and Charlie glared at him. "You slept with April to piss her off."

"I slept with AJ because she threw herself at me and what kind of man says no to that?" Charlie asked.

"Tiffany wrote all about it." Punk said to him.

"You can't get off the word of a dead girl." Charlie said to him walking to his door.

"You sent Tiffany flowers and presents when she first moved out here and even when she was away at school." Punk said to him.

"So?" Charlie scoffed. "It's a closed case, my lawyer will have a field day with this harassment."

"Aprils harassment cased is still opened." Punk hissed pushing him face first into his heavy metal door. "I will find the proof that you're the one stalking April and then I'll keep digging until I can connect you to Tiffany Walker's death."

"I didn't-" Charlie started but Punk dug his elbow into his neck harder.

"Shut up." Punk hissed. "Leave April alone or I will be back and I'll leave my badge at home."

As soon as Punk released Charlie he ran into his trailer and locked the door.

"He's hiding something." Kofi said to Punk.

"No fucking kidding." Punk said looking back at the trailer. "I want someone sitting on this place. If he so much as breathes in April's direction I want him arrested."

"You're sure this is our guy?" Kofi asked. "He seemed more into Tiffany than April."

"He was into both. Definitely Tiffany when she was younger, April now that Tiffany is gone. It all makes perfect sense." Punk told him surely.

* * *

"Maybe we can do a story on the no-kill animal shelter." Alan suggested as AJ sat across from his desk. She just shrugged and looked at her phone. "What's going on?"

"I'm playing a game." She said to him.

"You seem down." Alan noted.

"Phil is convinced he found my stalker." AJ confided and Hale who was pouring himself a cup of coffee a few feet away listened.

"Shouldn't that make you feel happy?" Alan questioned.

"It doesn't feel right." AJ admitted putting her phone down. "This is a man who has already been with me and knows me and doesn't have to be afraid to approach me."

"You should be relieved this is all coming an end." Alan said to her.

"I would be if I felt it was but I don't want to tell Phil how to do his job." She said to him. "He doesn't like that."

"I could imagine." Alan chuckled.

"It's not just that, but it's our first night in our new apartment and he's been running around the last month. He's been to Florida and Jersey and last week his nose was buried in Tiffany's diary and working around the clock." She said to him. "I feel like I've barely had time with him."

"How is the new apartment?" Alan asked.

"Stalker free so far." AJ shrugged. "It's a lot bigger and Phil made sure I had my own office. He painted it and everything for me already."

"What a guy." Alan teased. "So, apartment- what's next? Baby or marriage?"

"We've literally never discussed either." AJ laughed. "Well, the baby when I had my scare but that's it. The first thing my mentioned to me actually was a marriage. 'They're not going to buy the cow if you give them the milk for free' or something like that."

"Cute." Alan laughed. "But with this stalker business behind you and possibly Tiffany's case you're free to stop making yourself miserable."

"I like the way things are, for now." She said to him.

"You don't want to get married?" Alan questioned.

"I always dreamed of getting married." AJ admitted and Hale's ears perked up and walked off in a hurry. "But, I always wanted to be happy more than that and I am happy."

"Fine." Alan said to her. "So, when are you going to see Bret Walsh?"

"Two weeks." AJ told him. "By then I hope this whole Charles Palasnki thing is over with and I won't even have to go."

"Considering bringing a camera?" Alan asked.

"No." AJ said to him. "I'm not going to feed his need for attention."

"Worth a shot." Alan shrugged standing up and walking away.

AJ peered to the corner of her desk where there were three framed photos, first was of her parents, second was of her and Punk and third was her and Tiffany. She knew Punk would figure this all out but she hoped it would happen quickly. She wanted her friend to rest in peace.

"Lost in your thoughts?" Punk asked standing over her and she looked up and gave him a smile.

"Hi." She grinned as he leaned down to kiss her. "What are you doing here?"

"I have to work late tonight so I thought I'd spring for lunch." He offered.

"That sounds heavenly." She admitted. "How late are you working tonight?"

"All night." He told her.

"What are you doing?" She frowned.

"Surveillance on Palasnki." He told her.

"How was he today?" she asked.

"He lied a lot." Punk told her. "But I'm going to catch him. I'll find something to bring him in on and once I do I can hopefully get a warrant and find something in his trailer."

"You really should sleep." She insisted.

"I will after lunch. I'll sleep a couple of hours then I'll let take Anderson off for the night." He told her.

"Anything in that diary about me?" She asked curiously.

"I thought you didn't want to know." He said to her.

"I don't but-" She began.

"She loved and protected you like a sister." Punk told her and AJ smiled. "You two had a very special bond."

"That's all I wanted to know." She said standing up. "So where are you taking me for lunch" she asked.

"Somewhere super romantic." He said seriously.

"Pizza place?" She teased.

"Yup." He laughed wrapping his arm around her waist and tugging her close as they passed by Hale on the way out.

Punk looked back briefly at him when he heard him mumble something.

"Who is that?" Punk asked AJ before they walked out the door.

"The camera guy." AJ said looking back herself and waving at Hale who rolled his eyes and walked off. "He's still mad about his camera." She whispered to him as they walked out of the building.

* * *

When AJ got home later that night there were rose pedals all over the floor. She smiled was she hung her purse up and took her light spring jacket off and hung it up as well.

"Phil." She announced with a smile following the trail of pedals and candles. "I thought you were working."

The trail of pedals led all the way into the bedroom where the room was covered in flowers and candles as well. In the center of the bed was small velvet box.

"Phil." She gasped walking towards it. The pedals on the bed formed a heart around the box and AJ reached for it and opened it to see a small diamond ring. It didn't look new, it actually looked beat up but AJ didn't care. "Oh my god." She whispered and looked behind her. "Phil!" she yelled out happily holding the ring and searched the apartment for him, he wasn't there- nobody was.

* * *

Punk was in his SUV watching Charles get out of his car that he parked outside a bar. Punk was sipping his coffee when he saw Charlie look over to him. He wanted Charlie to know the pressure was on him, Punk waved smugly at him and Charlie walked over to his SUV and Punk lowered his window.

"This is harassment." Charlie said to him.

"Annoying when someone follows you around, huh?" Punk mocked.

"I didn't do that to AJ!" Charlie yelled.

"Not today you didn't." Punk remarked. "But you lie."

"What are you trying to prove here?" Charlie asked. "Are you jealous because I fucked your girlfriend years ago? Jealous I almost fucked her two weeks ago?" he smirked and Punk opened his door abruptly hitting Charlie's knee hard then closed his door again.

"Sorry." Punk smirked sipping his coffee again.

"You're wasting your time." Charlie said to him. "I'm not bothering AJ, it's her that's reached out to me both times that we saw each other."

"You told Tiffany Walker when she was 16 that you would do anything to have both of them at the same time." Punk said to him.

"Tiffany really wrote everything down." Charlie chuckled but Punk wasn't amused.

"They were fucking kids, you're sick and just because I can't get you on statutory rape doesn't mean I won't get you on something else." Punk said to him.

"Explain to me what Tiffany was doing in your trailer the night before she died?"

"What do you think she was doing there?" Charlie grinned and winked at him. "Enjoy your boring evening watching me Detective, I'll be in there all night." he smiled then headed into the bar.

"Fucking prick." Punk muttered about to sip his coffee again but his phone rang. "Ape?"

"Phil did you set something up at the apartment?" She asked.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Flowers and candles?" She asked.

"No." he said slowly.

"Someone covered the place in roses and candles." She told him.

"Don't touch anything, I'm on my way." He said hanging up and starting his car.

* * *

When Punk walked into the apartment Kofi was already there bagging things.

"What the hell?" Punk asked looking around.

"You've got some real competition buddy." Kofi teased but Punk wasn't amused in the slightest. "I think this was a proposal."

"Proposal?" Punk asked. "Where's April?"

"I'm right here." She said stepping out of her office. "I was just making sure nothing was stolen."

"You ok?" he asked and she nodded.

"He wasn't even here when I got here." She said to him. "Left the decorations and ring but was gone when I got here."

"Probably chickened out." Kofi said standing up sealing a bag.

"Ring?" Punk asked and Kofi showed him the engagement ring he had sealed in a bag.

"I'm hoping we'll get prints off of it. It's clearly an old ring." Kofi told him.

"Like a family heirloom." Punk noted examining it through the bag.

"He's getting serious." Kofi told him.

"Yea." Punk said slowly passing Kofi back the ring.

"What are you thinking?" Kofi asked him.

"I'm thinking Charles Palanski was under 24 hour surveillance today and he didn't do this." Punk told him. "I'm back at square fucking one." he hissed.

"We can still try to link him to Tiffany Walker." Kofi reminded him.

"That's great and all but I really want this guy who is stalking April to be done already." Punk whispered to him as AJ poured herself a cup of coffee in the next room. "And now he thinks he's going to marry her?" He scoffed. "Delusional fuck."

"Stole your thunder." Kofi teased and Punk glared at him.

"Keep that down." Punk warned him.

"She can't hear me." Kofi assured him. "Shouldn't have waited, your mom gave you that ring weeks ago when you were in Florida."

"I had to talk to her dad first." Punk reminded him.

"You did that two weeks ago." Kofi pointed out.

"I wanted it to be special." Punk said to him. "Something along these lines." he said looking around the decorated apartment. "Maybe not as over the top." he snorted.

"It was a bit over the top." Kofi agreed with a smirk.

"I can't do it now." Punk whispered to him.

"Well not right this second." Kofi agreed. "Did you tell anyone but me you were planning this?"

"No. Just my parents and hers obviously." He said to him.

"It's like he was trying to beat you to the punch." Kofi whispered.

"Impossible. Nobody knew. I wasn't even sure when I was going to do it." Punk said to him.

"Do what?" AJ asked handing Kofi a cup of coffee.

"He was going to take this down for processing but I'm going to." Kofi said passing her back the coffee. "Sorry to run out on you guys."

"It's ok." She said to him. "Thank you for getting here so quickly."

"No problem, see you tomorrow." he said pointing at Punk and left.

"You ok?" Punk asked her.

"Yea." She said to him. "This wasn't terrifying until I realized it wasn't you."

"How did this guy know I wasn't going to be here?" Punk asked.

"How did he know we moved apartments?" She asked. "I guess we're not any closer to catching him."

"I guess not." Punk agreed annoyed. "Fuck." He mumbled under his breath. "I know I fucked this one up. I was sure it was Palanski-"

"I don't blame you for anything." She said grabbing a broom and began to sweep up the pedals.

"I'll do that." he offered trying to take the broom from her.

"No it's my fault I'll do it." She snapped.

"It's not your fault." He said to her softly.

"I just feel like it's never going to stop." She said to him. "When is it ever going to stop? Now he's playing with emotions and what? He thinks I'm going to marry him?"

"He's delusional." Punk said to her.

"One minute he's mad at me and the next he wants to marry me?" She asked him. "I don't get it."

"You're not supposed to." He told her as she swept up frantically.

"I just want this man out of my life." She told him. "He's ruining everything."

"Like what?" He frowned.

"It's just coming home to something like that should make a woman feel like the most special person in the world." She told him. "And now if you were to ever to do that it would just remind me of this."

"I really hope not." He said tugging the broom out of her hands.

"Please just let me clean this up." She pleaded sadly. "I want it out of the house."

"Ape." He sighed. "This is our apartment."

"I know that." She said holding her hand out for the broom.

"I don't want him tainting this for you or us." He insisted. "I don't want him tainting a proposal either. This might be my fault actually."

"No it's mine." She said shaking her head. "Alan asked me today about us getting engaged since we got our own place-"

"I still think I might I have put him up to this." Punk said to her and reached into his jean pocket and pulled out his own velvet box. "I didn't know how I was going to do it but it was going to be soon-"

"Phil." She whispered as he opened the box.

"It was my grandmothers." He told her. "I wasn't too quiet about it. I spoke to my parents and yours and Kofi at the station. I'm sorry."

"You were going to propose?" she asked looking up at him hopefully.

"I still plan on it." He said to her with a smirk. "I think I'm going to have to do it right now since I already showed my hand. Since the day I met you on the steps of the police station, you've driven me absolutely crazy." he said seriously causing her to smile as she cried a bit. "I mean, in a good way and a bad way you've turned my life completely upside down."

"I didn't mean to." She smiled lightly.

"I love that you did." he said to her. "I have a purpose when I wake up and a reason to try harder to come home. You've made my apartment a home. You've made my life livable. I love you."

"I love you more." She whispered.

"Not possible." he said to her. "I know the timing of this is shitty but I don't want this place tainted for you. I want to build a life with you. Maybe not in this apartment but it's a start." he dropped down to one knee and presented the ring appropriately. "Ape, will you marry me?"

"Yes." She whispered with excitement and amazement.

She held her hand out and he slid the ring onto her slender finger.

"Perfect fit." She said in awe of it as Punk stood up right.

"That's unbelievable." He noted looking closely at it. "I didn't even know your size."

"I guess it was meant to be." She smiled and cupped his face gently and kissed him.

* * *

The next morning AJ woke up on the couch on top of Punk. They didn't make it into the bedroom as they celebrated their engagement but they also didn't get a chance to clean up the bedroom yet.

"Good morning fiance." AJ greeted kissing the corner of his mouth.

"I'm not Phil anymore?" he teased.

"You will be. I just had to say it out loud to make sure I wasn't dreaming." She said holding her hand out as she rested her chin on his bare chest.

"Not a dream." he said with a tired smile.

"You completely untainted this apartment and night for me." She said to him.

"Good." he said closing his eyes again but opened them when he felt her sit up. "Where are you going?" he frowned.

"Work." She told him with a laugh. "You need to work too. Our wedding isn't going to pay for itself."

"Wedding." he said to himself. He had thought about spending his life with her and giving her the ring, none of that bothered him and he never gave it a second thought, the wedding he didn't even consider.

"We do have to have a wedding." She laughed grabbing the blanket off of the couch and wrapped it around her body leaving him naked on the couch.

"Of course." he said to her with a nervous chuckle.

"Maybe we can get married in Jersey?" She asked him and his eyes widened. "I don't want anything too big though." She rambled on as she walked into the kitchen. "I've never even thought about what kind of dress I want to wear! Do you want a long engagement or a short one?"

"I haven't thought about it." he admitted sitting up now.

"What season?" she asked more herself. "I'm so excited!" she exclaimed.

That made Punk smile genuinely. After everything she had been through this past year he was happy that he was the one to put a smile back on her face.

"Here." She said passing him a coffee.

"You're not going to have coffee with me?" he asked.

"I have to shower and go to work, I'm on TV today and I'm going to be late getting to studio." She said giving him a quick kiss before racing off to the bathroom.

* * *

"I can't believe he bit the bullet." Alan said Hale set up the camera.

"I know!" AJ grinned. "The ring was his grandmothers." She said showing it off again.

Hale's stomach sank. The ring he left AJ was his mothers. She didn't even care. She didn't even tell Alan about the night he prepared for her.

"April Brooks." Alan said to himself. "Has a good ring to it."

"It does, doesn't it?" She smiled looking at the ring. "I've honestly never been this happy before." she blurted out happily.

Hale turned around and walked away over to his camera bag. He couldn't stand it anymore. Punk now stole his thunder. He used his set up (or so he thought), something AJ loved. If he wouldn't have chickened out she would be wearing his ring today (so he also thought). He reached into his bag and pulled out the small gun he had since he was 18.

"We're ready to roll!" the producer yelled towards Hale who just glared at him. "Mendez, Taylor get into places!" he yelled and they both sat behind the desk.

"Rolling in 3,2,1." The director counted down.

Before Alan could even say a word he saw Hale pointing at gun at them as he stepped away from the camera.

"Alan?" AJ asked and he nodded straight ahead.

"Hale." Alan forced out nervously.

"Don't cut that live feed!" Hale yelled to the nervous producers as some people screamed. "I want the world to see April Mendez for who she really is."  
AJ was absolutely frozen, all she could see was the gun. Not one minute ago she was the happiest she had ever been and now she was going to die...

* * *

Punk was in his office talking to Kofi about the previous night.

"So you just did it right than and there?" Kofi asked with a laugh.

"She was surprised." Punk smirked.

"Are you watching April's show?" Officer Anderson asked rushing into their office.

"No." Punk said confused. "Why?"

"Turn it on, now!" He yelled rushing out of the office.

Punk followed Anderson out of the office and into the break room where the TV was on. He saw the cameraman holding a gun on a terrified April.

"Is this part of the show?" Kofi asked.

"No." Punk said turning around and running back into his office for his gun and keys.

"Take it easy." Kofi urged following him.

"The fucking camera guy!" Punk yelled. "Even I don't know his fucking name!"

Punk rushed out the back door and headed for his SUV.

"Punk, wait!" Kofi yelled chasing after him.

Punk was a few feet from his car not moving when Kofi rounded the corner and heard the gun shot before he saw Punk hit the floor.

"What the-" Kofi stuttered seeing Punk lying on the ground and Detective Reid standing over him. "Claire-"

"Tell Christina I love her." Claire said to him and turned the gun on herself before Kofi could even react.

"Officer down!" Kofi yelled as he tended to Punk.

* * *

 **A/N: Forgot how Claire Reid threatened Punk a few chapters back? Hope so, wanted this to shock you all. All of this drama to get through and we STILL have Charles Palanski and AJ's meeting with Bret Walsh...and a wedding...and surprises from the past, I'm exhausted just thinking about it. Let me know what you think!**


	31. You Give Love A Bad Name

**You Give Love A Bad Name**

* * *

"Hale...put the gun down." Alan pleaded calmly.

"Shut up!" Hale yelled pointing the gun in his face. "Everyone get down on the ground!" he yelled turning to the small production team and everyone dropped to the floor quickly. "Not you." he said to AJ who was going to do the same thing. "Never you."

"Hale, right?" she asked nervously.

"Almost a year and you STILL don't know my fucking name?!" he shouted pressing the gun to her temple.

"Stop!" Alan yelled.

"You stop!" Hale yelled pointing it again at him. "You can get down on the ground too!"

"Nobody is hurt here." Alan reminded him. "Just put the gun down-"

"You know what? You hold the camera for a fucking change." He said to Alan who slowly stood up.

"Alright." Alan said calmly holding his hands up.

"You get a close up of me for a change!" He yelled as his gun followed Alan to behind the camera.

Hale sat in Alan's chair next to April and now pointed the gun at her.

"Hi Apple Jacks." He said calmly.

"Hi." She forced out.

"Do I have your attention now?" he asked her.

"Yes." She whispered fearfully.

"Do you have any idea how mad you've mad me?" Hale questioned seriously and she shook her head slightly. "Did you like anything I've given you?"

"That was you?" She asked quietly.

"That was me. Tell the world how I've showered you with presents and affection and you still don't even know my name!" He yelled pointing to the camera. "Tell the world what a bitch you are."

"We can talk about this." AJ insisted.

"The time for talk is over." Hale said to her. "Show your ring."

"What?" she asked genuinely confused.

"Show Chicago the ring you let another man put on your finger." Hale said to her.

AJ was hesitant and Hale used his free hand to grip her wrist and hold up her left hand.

"I bet you think it's nicer than the ring I left you." Hale said to her. "Huh?" he asked gripping her wrist harder.

Hale's cellphone kept ringing in his pocket.

"You think that's the police?" Hale asked AJ. "You think that's him?"

"I don't know." She whispered.

"Hale Green." Hale answered with ease. "It's the police." he said to AJ with a smirk who looked towards Alan and he just gave her a reassuring head nod. "What do I want? I want this to stay on local TV that's for one. No I won't release anybody." he said into the phone. "Since when do you people give a shit about me?" he demanded. "I'll tell you what. I'll release the producers and director if you bring Detective Brooks in here. Bring me Brooks." he demanded and hung up.

"Why?" AJ asked him. "This isn't about him, it's about us."

"He's been looking for me for a long time." Hale said to her. "We have a lot in common and we have to come to an understanding. I will not share you with him."

"Don't hurt him." She begged quietly.

"What about me? What about how I've been hurt?" Hale asked. "That's been the problem with you, everyone in this City falls all over themselves for you! They think you're this selfless saint but you've been breaking my heart for months. Tell Chicago that. Tell them how I was nothing but kind and sweet to you and you never took the time out to even remember my name."

"I'm sorry." She said to him genuinely. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to."

Hale looked towards the door and saw there was no activity.

"I wonder where your hero is?" Hale asked her and even AJ was surprised he hadn't come in yet.

* * *

The back lot of the station was covered in police.

"Don't move around." Kofi said to Punk who was laying on the hard parking lot ground. He was gasping for air, mostly from shock as Kofi applied pressure to his wound.

"April." He groaned.

"Don't worry about April she's fine." Kofi lied.

Punk could hear sirens in the distance, presumably an ambulance. And although he was in a lot of pain he had no fear of dying. He knew the bullet went right through his shoulder. He hoped it missed any major arteries. But all he could see was AJ's terrified face on the TV.

"I'm alright." He groaned trying to sit up but Kofi eased him back down. "I need to get her!"

"Hostage negotiator and SWAT are there right now, nothing you can do anyway." Kofi told him.

"Where's Claire?" He hissed in pain as Kofi applied more pressure to his wound.

"She's gone." Kofi said to him and Punk knew what he meant. "You need to relax."

"I need April." Punk said as two EMT's ran over to him.

"He's got one gun shot wound, went straight through." Kofi told the EMT's as he stood up.

"Can you sit up?" The EMT asked and Punk slowly sat up.

They removed his jacket then push his shirt up and examined the wound.

"It really doesn't even hurt." Punk told Kofi almost desperately. "I have to get to April."

"She's ok." Kofi told him.

"She's not ok." Punk argued. "Did you see her face on TV? Do you know what this guy is going to do with her?" he hissed as the EMT's dressed his wound.

"We have to get him to the hospital." The EMT told Kofi.

"I'm not going to the hospital." Punk shot at the EMT's. "Throw a bandage on me, I have somewhere else to be."

"Detective you were shot." The EMT reminded him slowly.

"Am I going to bleed out?" Punk asked him.

"No but-" he started.

"Fucking wrap it and let me go." Punk demanded.

"You need to have this properly cleaned and I can't tell if-" The EMT began.

"Wrap it or I'm going with it open." Punk told him.

"You are not going anywhere." Kofi warned him. "I will cuff you to the fucking EMT if I have to. You're going to the hospital!"

"Ok." Punk said nodding. "But you have to go down to the station and help April." He told Kofi. "Promise me you'll go straight there, if I can't be there you have to be."

"Alright." Kofi said to him. "I'll get her out safely."

"Thank you." Punk said and Kofi took off.

"Are you ready to be transported?" The EMT asked.

"Wrap it up." Punk told the EMT. "Anderson!" he yelled across the lot that was swarming with officers. "My keys." He said reaching into his pocket and pulling them out. "Pull my SUV around, you're driving me to the station."

"Detective Brooks I don't think that's a good idea." Anderson stated nervously.

"Now." Punk demanded.

"You need stitches at least." The EMT said to him.

"How long will that take?" Punk asked.

"About an hour." The EMT said to him.

"I don't have an hour." Punk said to him.

"I really recommend that you come to the hospital so we can run proper tests." The EMT told him.

"There's a man holding a gun to my fiancee's temple right now." Punk told him. "I'm going there with or without stitches."

"You won't be any good to her if you bleed out." The EMT told him.

"Is it really bleeding that much?" Punk scoffed.

"It's not but-" he started.

"Put a gauze around it and wrap it." Punk demanded. "I'll take responsibility for this, just do it!"

* * *

It was getting hot inside the studio and Hale had removed his button down shirt and just his white tank was on, April's hair was sticking to her face but she refused to remove her sweater.

"Turn the heat off!" Hale yelled into the air.

"Do you want me to call them outside?" Alan offered.

"I want you to shut the fuck up!" He yelled. "You'd rather sweat to death then take your sweater off?" he asked AJ.

"I just want to go." She told him.

"Where's your white knight?" He asked her. "Huh? Is he behind this? Does he think he can sweat me out of here!?"

"I don't know!" AJ cried out.

"Did you really think he did all of that for you last night?" Hale asked her.

"No." She told him. "I know it wasn't him."

"So why did you agree to marry him?" Hale asked.

"It's not about gifts." AJ said to him honestly. "He loves me and he made me feel safe every time you made me scared."

"Scared?" Hale laughed.

"The spider." She said to him.

"I wanted a reaction, I got one." Hale said simply. "You rejected me and hurt me so I returned the favor."

"Why didn't you just speak to me?" she asked him.

"You didn't even know I was there." Hale hissed. "You didn't know my name!"

"I'm sorry." She said to him. "But you shouldn't punish all of these people because of me, let them go."

"These people are no better than you are." Hale said to her. "Don't get that confused, these people are just as guilty as you are. You just hurt the most. I loved watching you when you were in that motel. You were so sweet and timid. I thought if I could just muster up the courage to speak to you that we could be so happy together."

"I don't think that would be possible." she said to him. "I don't want to hurt your feelings anymore than I already have but I owe you honesty."

"You owe me something that's for damn sure." Hale said sternly.

"I fell in love with Phil the first time I laid eyes on him." She told him fearlessly and Alan groaned behind the camera and shook his head. "There would have been nothing you could have done or said to change that."

"You're a fool." Hale said to her. "I have nothing against him though."

"So why do you want to see him?" she asked.

"I want him to take that ring off of your finger." Hale said to her. "I want you to look him in the eye and break his heart like you broke mine."

"The cops are on the phone." a producer told Hale who glared at him.

"Is it Detective Brooks?" Hale asked.

"No." the producer stuttered.

Hale raised his gun and shot into the ceiling.

"That's my response." Hale said to him. "And turn the fucking heat off!" he shouted.

"You really don't have to do this." AJ said nervously.

"I don't think you left me much of a choice." Hale noted.

"If you would have just spoke to me-" She began.

"You would have what?" Hale questioned. "Laughed in my face?"

"That's not fair." She said looking at him. "You never gave me a chance."

"I never gave you a chance?" he laughed. "You never even looked at me!"

"You should have said something." She said to him. "With Phil-" she started then stopped.

"No, please go ahead." he encouraged.

"With Phil, he made-" she began but he cut her off again.

"You kissed him first." Hale said to her with a smile and she was surprised. "I was there that night. He didn't make the first move."

"No he didn't but he reached out to me. He wasn't afraid to talk to me." She told him. "He looked me in the eyes and spoke to me, he didn't just expect me to-"

"Expect you to not be such a stuck up bitch?" Hale questioned. "What's wrong with me?" he asked seriously.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"What's wrong with me that you never noticed me?" he asked her.

"There's nothing wrong with you." She said quietly.

"Louder!" He yelled pointing the gun directly between her eyes.

"Nothing!" She cried out.

"You did this to yourself." He reminded her.

* * *

Punk pulled up with Anderson and he jumped out of the car.

"Oh, no." Kofi said shaking his head.

"I saw it, he wants me in there." Punk said trying to get in the building.

"You said you'd be go to the hospital." Kofi groaned.

"I'll go- when I get April out of there." Punk told him.

"There's multiple hostages in there." Kofi reminded him.

"I'll get everyone out." Punk said to him.

"No. You're mind is on April, you're biased." Kofi told him. "Go to the hospital."

"I'm going in there." he said pointing at the station.

"You're not. The guy will kill you on sight." Kofi warned.

"He's not." Punk told him. "I know what I'm doing. I'm a cop."

"No. Right now you're a hostages family member." Kofi told him.

"Me for the hostages." Punk told him and Kofi shook his head. "You're not in charge here." Punk spat and marched over the negotiator. "Hey!"

"Why are you making this so damn difficult?" Kofi demanded pulling on his arm.

"Because April is sitting in there sweating as some guy holds a gun to her head!" Punk shouted. "She's-" he began angrily then calmed himself down. "That's my entire future sitting behind that desk terrified. He's not just holding a gun on her but it's on me as well. Exchange me for the hostages and I will get April out of there safely."

"What about you? You can't just throw your life away." Kofi said to him.

"He doesn't want to hurt me, I didn't hurt him. It's April in jeopardy." Punk reminded him.

"You were just shot." Kofi reminded him.

"It's barely even bleeding." Punk shrugged it off. "I'll deal with that later."

"You didn't even give a statement." Kofi told him.

"Here's my statement- I fucked up and blamed Reid for something she wasn't responsible for and fucked up her already fucked up life even more." Punk told him. "I'm not going to let April die now too."

"It's not even up to me." Kofi said to him.

"Talk to the negotiator." Punk insisted. "This April. I just put a ring on her finger last night and I promised to protect her." he told Kofi who he knew was beginning to break. "I have to get in there."

* * *

"Take your jacket off." Hale ordered AJ as it was only getting hotter in the studio.

"I don't want to." she said not even looking at him.

"What's the matter? You've got a little tank top under that blazer, it's nothing I haven't seen before." Hale said to her. "Did you know I used to sleep under your bed?" he asked casually and she froze.

Even though it felt like a hundred degrees a chill ran up and down her spine.

"Every time Punk was out of town I'd be in his apartment under that big bed. I'd just lay there quiet as a mouse and listen to you breathe." He said to her. "I've watched you get changed, I had that camera but I didn't get much off of it before Brooks found it."

"You watched me shower?" She asked.

"Oh yea. In the motel there was small window in the bathroom and even though it would steam over I still got a good look." Hale told her. "You have such a tight body, Apple Jacks."

"Ok." She said shimming out of her jacket slowly and he licked his lips.

"You look good like that." Hale grinned.

"Why don't we let everyone go and we can have some time alone to talk." She said to him.

"Time for talk is over." Hale said to her.

"That's not fair. I didn't know how you felt and now I see you for who you really are." She whispered sweetly as Alan narrowed his eyes at the two. "I had no idea you loved me so much."

"Really?" he scoffed.

"Truly." She said to him and tried to keep her hand steady as she placed it over his free hand resting on the table. "I want to get to know you, Hale. I don't want them to hear me."

"Turn the camera off!" Hale yelled towards Alan who did as he was told.

* * *

"Cameras off." Punk said to Kofi and the negotiator who was also refusing to let him in. "I'm going in."

"You're pale as shit." The negotiator said to him and Kofi looked over towards Punk.

"And bleeding through your shirt." Kofi said shaking his head in annoyance.

"I need-" He started to walk towards the building but he hit the floor.

"Get me a medic!" the negotiator yelled.

"Fuck." Punk groaned placing his hand over the wound and feeling the blood seep through his shirt.

"I swear to you we'll get her out of there." Kofi promised.

"She needs me." Punk groaned in pain.

"You're no good to her dead and last time I checked April was a smart girl and this department was one of the best in the country." Kofi said to him as he helped him onto a stretcher. "As soon as I get her out of here I'll bring her to the hospital to you."

Punk just nodded knowing he was out of strength, he was so light headed from the blood loss he couldn't even keep his eyes opened.

"How the hell are we getting her out of there?" Kofi asked the negotiator as Punk was loaded into the back of the ambulance.

"We have to play by his rules and hope she knows what she's doing." the negotiator said to him. "He's delusional and his only demand has been Detective Brooks."

"That's out." Kofi said to him. "But April will keep his mind off of Punk coming in, she'll do anything to keep him safe and out of there."

"I just hope she doesn't push it and give me and my guys a chance before she gets herself killed." The negotiator said to him seriously.

With the cameras off they had no idea what was happening inside and were working on trying to get in contact again. A minute later the few producers and director walked outside and Kofi looked around.

"No April." Kofi hissed.

"Or the other one." The negotiator said.

"Alan Taylor." Kofi said to him.

"What the hell is going on in there?" the negotiator asked reaching for the phone trying to get Hale again.

"I hope she knows what she's doing..." Kofi said to himself.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews, you all are terrific! Hope those of you who celebrated, enjoyed the holiday!**

 **Punk nearly bled to death trying to get AJ, he's not riding into her rescue- but does AJ even need him to?**

 **How will Punk deal with the guilt of not only being completely wrong about Hale but also Claire who took her own life?**

 **Stay tuned, so much more story and so many more swerves to come. ;)**


	32. Superman

**Superman**

* * *

 _Punks' eyes shot open and he was in a park sitting on a bench. He didn't recognize where he was and glanced around._

 _"Nice park." Brian Silver smirked._

 _"Brian." Punk greeted surprised to see his dead training officer._

 _"Still think Chicago has better parks." Brian noted._

 _"Am I dead?" Punk asked him._

 _"Not yet. You will be if you keep up with the stupid shit." Brian noted casually. "You get shot you go to the hospital."_

 _"April." he said to himself. "I have to-"_

 _"Do nothing." Brian told him. "You passed out due to blood loss and you're getting a transfusion as we speak. April is on her own."_

 _"She needs me." Punk said to him._

 _"No, you need her." Brian said look ahead at the empty park. "She's a smart, capable woman. Good catch by the way. I like her a lot."_

 _"She's going to kill me." Punk groaned running his hand over his face._

 _"Nah, she's going to save you She already has- twice." Brian teased._

 _"That's why I have to return the favor." Punk told him._

 _"It's too late for that." Brian said to him. "You were stubborn. Now THAT is what is going to get you killed."_

 _"Claire is dead because of me." Punk told him._

 _"Claire is dead because she snapped." Brian corrected._

 _"I accused her of stalking April, I accused everyone actually." Punk said to him._

 _"Not everyone." Brian defended. "You didn't accuse Kofi or the actual stalker."_

 _"Don't remind me." Punk groaned. "I've never messed up like I have before then when it comes to April."_

 _"Which is why we don't work cases that involve family." Brian pointed out. "I taught you this years ago."_

 _"She's not family technically." Punk said to him._

 _"She's more than that." Brian said to him. "You value her life more than your own, more than anyone elses."_

 _"And that's a bad thing?" Punk asked._

 _"Of course not." Brian smiled. "But this is why you don't mix business and pleasure."_

 _"I can't ignore when she's in danger." Punk said to him._

 _"No you can't but you don't have to work it. You're going to get yourself killed." Brian warned him. "Like I did. Live by my example." Brian said to him._

 _"I can't help the fact that she blew into town and threw herself in the middle of my murder investigation." Punk snorted._

 _"You can't be a cop and a boyfriend or husband at the same time." Brian warned him. "Be a cop to everyone else."_

 _"I can't just turn it off." Punk said to him._

 _"Learn." Brian stated sternly. "It's not just you or her who keeps ending up hurt physically but she wants to marry you, not just Detective Brooks. You can both a man and cop."_

 _"Why are you telling me this?" Punk asked._

 _"Look." Brian nodded towards the far end of the park._

 _There were two young girls, probably 14 years old. Punk recognized young April and Tiffany from photos and April really didn't change much._

 _"I don't get it." Punk said to him and Brian nodded again behind them._

 _Punk narrowed his eyes and saw an adult male watching the two from a distance. He stood up to get a closer look and recognized the man as Charles Palanski._

 _"Fucking pervert." Punk hissed and wanted to chase him off but no matter how fast he walked he went nowhere. "Is this you trying to keep me not involved with April when it comes to cases?"_

 _"This is me reminding you that April is very much at the center with what you're doing with Charles Palanski and you have to pass the case on." Brian told him._

 _"It was my case first." Punk said shaking his head. "This son of a-"_

 _"Look over there." Brian said pointing in another direction and there was the April he knew and loved. Probably the same age she was now. She was looking down as a casket was lowered into the ground. He recognized Tiffany's parents who were holding each other and April's parents were far off. There was no one there to put their arm around her and tell her it was going to be ok. She put on a brave face as tears stained her cheeks, she looked furious._

 _"She looks so sad." Punk said to himself._

 _"Burying the only person who ever put her first, before you that is." Brian said to him. "Her parents love her but they were never really there for her, you know what I mean?"_

 _"I don't understand the point of all this." Punk said to him._

 _"The point is imagine how sad she's going to be when it's your body they're lowering into the ground." Brian said to him seriously. "You are blinded at work when it comes to April. Pass the Palanski case on."_

 _"That's what this all about?" Punk laughed._

 _"Maybe I missed ya too." Brian teased._

 _"Palanski-" he began._

 _"Will be your end." Brian told him._

 _"If April is safe I'm fine." Punk told him simply._

 _"Who said your end would be your death?" Brian asked curiously. "It's one thing you got yourself shot due to your paranoia but imagine getting April killed because you can't see what's right in front of you? You can be a husband and a cop but you can't be both at the same time, get what I'm saying?"_

 _"No." Punk said and Brian rolled his eyes._

 _"You are still the most fucking stubborn rookie I have ever trained." Brian scoffed._

 _"She's beautiful." Punk said still looking at April. "She's so angry and sad and she's still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."_

 _"This is what I'm talking about." Brian groaned standing up. "Learn how to separate your professional and personal life or Claire Reid isn't going to be the only causality."_

 _"I feel bad about that." Punk said sincerely. "I didn't mean to push her that far-"_

 _"She was going to do that with or without you nosing into her case." Brian assured him._

 _"Doesn't make me feel any less shitty." Punk told him._

 _"Point is, know your limitations." Brian said to him. "I don't want to have to see you again anytime soon."_

* * *

"Alan can go too." AJ told Hale, who managed to convince him to release the other hostages.

"No. He gets to stand behind the camera and watch for a change." Hale said not taking his eyes off of her. "Where were we?"

"We were talking about the pretty flowers you had sent me." She said forcing a smile placing her stead hand over his free one and running her thumb over it. "I wish you would have come to me."

"Really?" He asked warily and she nodded with a soft smile.

"I don't pay attention to other men." She said almost ashamed. "Phil doesn't like that."

"Because he knows you'll find someone better." Hale said to her. "Let me see this ring." he said taking her left hand into his free one. "You deserve more."

"I know." She grinned. "I deserve the finest of everything."

"I can give you that." Hale told her.

"I'm not too sure." She teased. "I'm very high maintenance." she said running her finger over his hand.

"You need someone to put you in your place." Hale corrected. "I bet you like that sort of thing."

"I've never tried it." She said faking intrigue as she placed her chin under her fist and gazed into his eyes.

"I dream about it." Hale admitted in a sinister voice. "I just want to spank you until you cry sometimes." AJ forced a smile while wanting to vomit.  
"I want to put tape over your mouth and make you pleasure me. You're such a selfish little bitch sometimes, you need to give."

"It wouldn't be right." AJ whispered. "I'm engaged."

"Not anymore." He said slipping the ring off of her hand and even though the ring had only been there for a few hours, her hand felt naked.

"I had no idea you were so take charge." AJ said plastering on an amazed face. "It's so...alluring."

"Alluring?" Hale laughed as Alan rolled his eyed behind the camera which caught Hale's eyes. "What the fuck are you making a face at!" he yelled jumping out of his chair and AJ gulped as Hale stalked over to Alan.

"It's just hot in here." Alan sighed in more annoyance than fear.

"You still don't take me seriously!" He yelled placing his gun against Alan's head. "You don't think I'm good enough for her!"

"No!" AJ yelled jumping up and running over.

"He's treated me the worst." Hale said to AJ but keeping his eyes on Alan. "If anyone deserves this bullet-"

"It isn't him." She said placing her hands gently on Hale's chest and looking up at him with wide doe eyes. "He's just jealous of you."

"Yea right." Hale scoffed keeping his gun on Alan and trying to not look down at AJ.

"It's true." AJ said to him. "He just wants me to look at him the way that I'm looking at you."

"You've never looked at me like this before." Alan said slowly looking down at her.

"I know." She whispered cupping his face trying to build up the nerve. "I feel like I never laid eyes on you before today. I'm such a fool."

"You are." he agreed but gave her half a smile.

"Forgive me?" She asked sweetly stroking his check.

AJ gently pulled his face down to meet hers and pressed her lips to his. She prayed that he wouldn't deepen it but sure enough he did. AJ grabbed his face fully and wrapped her arms around his neck and hoped Alan would catch on to what she had planned. Thankfully Alan did, and as soon as Hale put his guard down Alan tackled him and both Hale and AJ hit the floor.

Hale was bigger guy in general and Alan was no match. Alan was on his back and Hale was reaching for his gun he dropped but AJ raced him to it and stood up.

"It's ok Apple Jacks." Hale smiled holding his hand out for the gun. "He won't keep us apart."

"My name is April." she seethed pointing it at him. "You tormented me for almost a year!" she yelled angrily. "I've been afraid to leave my home! Go to work! Go shopping! Every time someone knocked on my door my stomach would turn and it made me want to vomit!"

"April put it down." Kofi urged coming up behind her as the rest of the swat team slowly poured into the small studio.

"He deserves to feel half of what I felt." AJ said holding back tears as her hands turned red from holding the gun so hard.

"It's over now." Kofi reminded her. "Don't waste your life on him." He pleaded.

"I won't have a life if I let him go." AJ choked out holding back a sob. "He'll take it!"

"Do it." Hale said to her with a smile. "Pull that trigger Apple Jacks, let me haunt you for the rest of your life. Do it, do it, do it, do it, do it." He whispered eagerly. "Come on Apple Jacks, pull that trigger."

"You'll go to jail." Kofi warned her.

"It'll be worth it." She said as a single tear escaped her eye.

"Punk needs you." Kofi said and her face softened. "He's in the hospital, he was shot."

"What?" She asked looking at Kofi.

"Let me take you to him." Kofi said holding his hand out for the gun and without a second thought she passed it right to him.

"What do you mean he was shot?" She asked horrified.

"I'll explain it on the way." Kofi said but she stopped short of following him and Hale smiled as he was being uncuffed by another officer.

"I knew you wouldn't let-" Hale started but she darted right past him and over to the desk and grabbed her engagement ring and slid it back on her finger then ran right back to Kofi and followed him out.

* * *

AJ rushed into the emergency room with Kofi trailing behind her.

"How could you let him go down there after being shot?" She asked Kofi as she waited at the desk for a nurse.

"I don't let him do anything." Kofi scoffed. "I told him not to but he we wanted to be there for you."

"What if he dies?" She asked turning to Kofi sadly. "I can't lose him Kofi-"

"You were just the strongest I have ever seen inside that station. You took control of that situation and saved not only your life but Alan's and a room of hostages all the while never losing your cool." He reminded her. "Keep that up."

"That's different." She said frantically. "That's my life on the line, dying I can deal with but not him dying."

"Can I help you?" A nurse asked.

"Detective Brooks please." Kofi said showing the nurse his badge.

"We just got him settled into a room." The nurse smiled.

"How is he?" She asked.

"He's going to be alright." The nurse assured her. "Are you April by any chance?"

"I am." She said with smile as she cried.

"He kept saying your name when he was in and out." The nurse told her. "When he woke up he asked for you again."

"Can I see him?" She asked.

"He's on the 3rd floor, wing B, room 202." The nurse told her and she was already racing to the elevator.

"Thank you." Kofi said to the nurse then chased after AJ.

AJ walked into his room and her face dropped upon seeing how pale he was.

"Ape?" he asked weakly.

"Hi." she said immediately putting on a relieved smile and walking right over to his side.

"Thank god." he groaned in pain. Seeing her is all he wanted.

"Are you ok?" She asked unable to keep it together as she grabbed his hand and leaned over him.

"I am now." he said with a faint smile. "You're ok?" he asked.

"Yes." She said to him.

"Kofi?" he asked.

"Yes she really is." Kofi said and AJ glared at Punk for not taking her word for it. "Your fiancee here saved the world."

"I wouldn't go that far." She said to Punk.

"She got the hostages out and saved herself." Kofi told him and Punk smiled to himself as he closed his eyes. He had a lot of medicine running through his body at the moment and staying awake was difficult.

"My girl." he stated proudly.

"Are you sure he's ok?" AJ asked Kofi.

"He's got a lot of in his system right now. He'll be out of it for most of the night." Kofi told her.

"Ok." AJ said grabbing the chair from the corner of the room and moving directly next to his bed and taking his one large hand into her two much smaller ones.

"It's going to be all night. You should go home." Kofi told her. "You also have to give your statement."

"You can take my statement here. I'm not leaving his side, he's never left mine." AJ stated strongly gripping his hand harder. "I'm right here." She told Punk who was already back to sleep.

* * *

A couple of hours later AJ was still at his side. She was resting her head on the bed but her body was still in the chair and her hand was still holding his. He was still out and the nurses warned it could be a few more hours before he was lucid again.

"April." A voice said from the door and she stuck her head up and saw Alan.

"Hi." She greeted.

"Want to talk?" he asked nodding for her to come outside.

"I don't want to leave his side." she told him and Alan smiled and walked into the room. "Are you ok?"

"My life flashed before my eyes but yes." Alan said to her. "I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?" She asked confused.

"You saved my life April." Alan reminded her. "I owe you my life."

"No you really don't." She said to him. "You helped."

"Your plan and your action. If you didn't grab that gun when you did-" He began.

"It's alright." She smiled using her free hand to grab his and give it a squeeze.

"What can I do for you?" Alan asked her.

"Don't write anything about this." She pleaded.

"I won't." Alan promised. "I also didn't mean work wise. Do you need me to call Punk's parents or get you anything? A change of clothes perhaps?"

"Kofi has spoken to them. Phil's dad still can't travel since his heart attack and his mother is staying with him, I promised her if anything changed I would call. I'll take you up on the coffee though." She smiled tiredly.

"Clothes?" he asked.

"Yea." She said to him nodding. "I don't even have my keys on me though-"

"I'll pick you up sweats from the gift shop." Alan told her. "Food?"

"No, I'm not hungry. Just coffee so I can be awake for Phil." She said to him. "How is everyone else that was in the room?"

"Good. Shaken but thanks to you they're ok." Alan told her. "You're a real hero April."

"What about Hale?" She asked him. "What happened to him?"

"He's in lock up and is getting arraigned tomorrow morning. I know you'd want to be there but can't so I'll be there." he said to her.

"You should go home and be with your family." She told him.

"Between us." Alan began. "We're obviously all taking some time off, we're flying out to Vegas to elope. Don't be insulted you're not invited."

"I'm not." She smiled. "I'm happy for you."

"My life flashed before my eyes and it was Becky and my kid and if I would have died I would have regretted not telling her how much I love her one last time and marrying her." Alan said to her. "After the arraignment we're flying out. Just me, her and the baby."

"Good for you." She said genuinely.

"We wouldn't have gone if Punk didn't get the all the clear-" Alan began.

"He's going to be fine and you should get married." she told him.

"Alright. I'll go get you sweats, coffee and anything else? Those silly tabloids you live for?" He teased.

"No. I can't concentrate on reading right now." She said to him. "Thank you Alan."

* * *

At around three in the morning Punk's eyes slowly opened. He didn't even have a chance to register where he was when he heard it.

"Hi." AJ whispered and he felt so at ease.

"Hi, beautiful." he rasped out with a grin tilting his head to look at her.

"Are you in pain?" She asked after kissing his forehead tenderly.

"No." He said to her. "Was I dreaming when Kofi told me that my future wife is a super hero?"

"Yes." She smirked.

"Are you alright?" he asked seriously.

"I really am. Not a scratch on me." She promised squeezing his hand. "What happened Phil?"

"I accused Claire of something and ruined her career and she tried to kill me, don't blame her." Punk said as that guilt began to wash over him now. "Claire." He said to himself.

"They couldn't revive her." AJ told him sadly. "She was dead the second she hit the floor."

"I have to talk to Christina." Punk said.

"No you have to relax." AJ corrected.

"Where's Hale?" Punk asked.

"Lock up." She told him.

"I wish I could say I'm surprised but I'm not." He said to her.

"You thought Hale?" She asked surprised.

"No." He laughed lightly. "If I would have thought Hale- I should have thought him. I'm sorry I didn't see it."

"Nobody did." She reminded him.

"I'm not surprised you saved the day." he said to her. "You're incredible."

"I think the pain medicine is talking." She smirked.

"I mean it." he said to her. "I wanted to run in there and I probably would have gotten us both killed."

"No you wouldn't." She said to him. "But I told you the first day I met you that I could take care of myself."

"You did." He smirked.

"He took my ring off but I got it back." She smiled showing him.

"Good." he said to her gripping her hand.

"I was so scared for you." she admitted. "Don't get shot again, ok?"

"I won't." He said with a faint smile. "I had the craziest dream."

"So you had like an epiphany?" She teased.

"Something like that." he said to her. "I'm going to be more careful. I'm going to stop mixing our work lives and personal lives before one of us gets seriously hurt."

"I think you laying up in a hospital bed is a serious injury." She said to him.

"It went through and through." Punk told her. "I just bleed out a bit."

"Yea I heard." She frowned. "I would have felt like crap if I walked out of that building to find you bleeding to death outside fighting to get in."

"I'll always fight to get to you." He said seriously. "I'll always fight for you."

"Same here." She said to him. "I tried really hard to keep you outside and you off of his mind."

"I'm sorry he got into our home so many times." he said to her. "I promise you it's never going to happen again."

"I don't think I have to worry about Hale Green anymore." She said to him. "And also, I think I have proven I can take care of myself." she grinned proudly.

"You really have and not just this time, you've done it time and time again. I can't believe you agreed to marry me." he admitted weakly. "You're way too good for me." he muttered and she laughed.

"Do you even realize where my strength came from?" She asked him amused. "You." she told him simply. "I just kept thinking how I didn't want you inside because I was afraid he'd kill you, I wanted to be as brave as you are. I learned it from you."

"Yea?" he asked and she nodded.

"He's awake?" A nurse asked stepping inside.

"He is." AJ smiled looking back at her.

"When can I go home?" Punk asked and the nurse tried not to laugh. "What did I say?" he asked AJ who just smiled.

"I'm not your doctor Detective but if you rest up maybe a few days then strict bed rest." the nurse suggested.

"The bullet-" he began.

"You were the fool who ran off bleeding." The nurse scolded. "You would have been home now if you didn't do that."

"Whatever." Punk sighed.

"I'm going to have some time off too. You'll have your own personal nurse." AJ told him and his eyes widened for the first time that night.

"I suppose I can rest up at home." Punk said to the nurse who laughed.

"Let me go page your doctor." The nurse told him and she stepped outside.

"Ape." he called over and held his hand out and she quickly raced over to him and took his hand. "I want to know everything that went down tonight inside that station." he said to her. "Start from the beginning."

"We have all the time in the world to talk about this. Tonight isn't the night for it. I just want to sit here and hold your hand and be happy that we both beat the odds today." She said.

"We are a pretty dominate team." he had to agree causing her to giggle.

"I should really call your mom and tell her you're awake." She said to him.

"Just wait." he said not letting go of her hand. "Give me a few more minutes with you."

"You're going to have forever." She reminded him and leaned down and kissed him tenderly.

* * *

 **A/N: First and foremost- THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH for your reviews! They really blew me away and made my entire day. I appreciate everyone who takes the time out to read anything I write and invest time in it. Have I ever thought about writing a book? Constantly. Will I? Doubtful, but never say never...**

 **So, yes AJ was her own superhero and a superhero to many others this time around, writing the damsel in distress is something that I've done a lot but from the start with this particular plot I had always had it in my mind AJ would save herself.**

 **Also, hope the ending wasn't too cheesy, you know I'm going to mix it up and add more drama. Punk is going to have a lot of guilt and not just with not seeing through Hale but also and most importantly with Claire. There also might be something else I have up my sleeve...**

 **AJ will also be heavily involved with Hale's trial and later on with the Palanski/Tiffany/Bret mess. All the while being an excited bride, full time working woman AND taking care of her man.**

 **And again, thank you for all the detailed messages you guys leave me they really do mean a lot.**

 **Stay tuned ;)**


	33. Back At It

**Back At It**

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready to go back?" Punk asked from the couch. His arm was still in a sling.

"I'm not back, back. I'm just going in for a meeting." She reminded him. "But I'll gladly skip it if you'd like me to join you at your doctors appointment."

It had been two weeks since Punk was shot and Hale Green was arrested and both were laying low. AJ had been taking care of Punk even though he was getting restless as well.

"Nope. They're just going to take this fucking thing off of me." He said referring to the sling.

"Alan isn't even back yet." AJ said to him.

"If you're not ready to go back then don't go." Punk said simply. "It's understandable."

"I'm ready." She said forcing on a smile. "I mean it's not like it's all over anyway. Hale pleaded not guilty and now we have to wait for a trial so I'm really just going to have to talk about it and talk about it and keep talking about it."

"I think you need a distraction." Punk said to her. "You've been running around like crazy for the past two weeks."

"Well, I'm going to see Bret Walsh tomorrow." She reminded him.

"That's right." Punk said more to himself.

"Everything ok?" she asked.

"Yea, just if he tells you anything about the case you're going to have to pass it along to Detective Jenkins." He told her.

"You're off the case for good?" AJ asked.

"Yea." Punk admitted regrettably. "I can't work the Palanski angle anymore."

"What do you mean?" She frowned.

"You're too involved." Punk told her. "I can't think clearly when it comes to you, Hale Green is a perfect example of that."

"What about the diary?" She asked him.

"I didn't hand it off to anyone." Punk assured her. "I did give them a rundown of what I found."

"And what did you find?" She asked curiously. "Something peeked your interests after reading that."

"I'm not discussing it Ape." he said to her. "I need to keep you and cases separated."

"But it's-" She began.

"We have to do this April." He said to her. "You need to butt out of cases and I need to stop butting into cases." he told her.

"It's Tiffany." She said to him.

"I know that." Punk said to her. "Which is why I made sure the Detective taking the case is the best, after me of course. He's also going to be stopping by and interviewing you. After that your part will be done. Then you move on from this and let the police handle this."

"But-" She started.

"No but's." Punk warned her. "What happened with Hale Green can never happen again, we won't be so lucky next time."

"You think getting shot was lucky?" AJ asked seriously.

"Getting shot and not dying is lucky." Punk told her. "And you know how I feel about luck. We have a future to look forward to."

"You're right." She agreed surprisingly and grabbed something off the table.

"What's this?" he asked as she handed him magazine.

"I circled the best tuxes." She told him. "Pick one."

"I'm already picking out a tux?" he asked.

"We are getting married, right?" she asked.

"Yea but we can't decide when or where." He reminded her.

"You can do that as well." She said to him.

"I can pick?" He asked with a grin.

"No. You can attempt to come up ten good reasons we should get married in Chicago where none of our family lives instead of going to New Jersey for it." She said to him.

"I can think of a hundred." He scoffed.

"Real reasons." She corrected putting on her jacket. "Are you sure you just don't want me to take you to the doctor?"

"Kofi is doing it." Punk told her. "Go to your meeting and interview." He told her.

"Alright." She said giving him a kiss.

"By the time you get back, this will be off and you can put that nurse costume on again." Punk told her and she laughed. "I didn't get to enjoy it last week, bad arm." he reminded her seriously but she just laughed and walked out the door.

"Why was that so funny?" he asked himself.

* * *

AJ ended up skipping the meeting at the station. She was parked outside the office but couldn't build up the nerve to go back inside. She drove off, had a cup of coffee and waited before going in to meet with Bret Walsh. To her, facing a serial killer was easier than going into a production meeting. She entered the prison and had the visitor label stuck to her jacket. She was was on the other side of the glass as Bret Walsh made his way in, hands and feet shackled.

"April Mendez." Bret smiled as he picked up his end of the phone. "I've been waiting for you."

"Mr. Walsh." She greeted.

"Didn't think you'd make it." Bret said to her. "Heard you had a rough time recently."

"I'm here about Tiffany Walker." AJ said to him and he just smiled. "You do know who I'm talking about don't you?"

"Pretty blonde." Bret said to her.

"Did you kill her?" AJ asked bluntly.

"I said I did." Bret replied coolly.

"What was she wearing?" AJ asked.

"Excuse me?" Bret chuckled.

"What was she wearing when you killed her?" AJ asked again.

"How am I supposed to remember that?" Bret asked amused.

"When you killed Brittany Jones you told the police during your statement that she had on a greed dress, you were always drawn to green." She told him.  
"When asked about Caitlyn Monroe you said she was wearing jeans and a yellow tank top. You detailed a few women. You didn't detail Tiffany."

"I spent a lot of time with a lot of women." Bret defended.

"You didn't kill her did you?" AJ asked.

"I killed a lot of women. Tiffany just didn't stand out to me." Bret shrugged. "She was in the right place at the right time."

"How can you say that?" She asked pressing a picture to the glass. "Look at her!" she yelled.

"Blonde hair, brown eyes." Bret said looking at her. "She didn't even put much of a fight." he said eyeing the photo. "I think she liked it." he whispered.

"That's not her." AJ said taking the picture away. "And you didn't kill her. Doesn't it bother you that someone was copying you? Killing women and leaving you with the mess?"

"There are quite a few women I don't recall on my list." Bret told her. "Doesn't mean it didn't happen, simply means they were insignificant."

"I don't buy that for a second. Men like you thrive off of your crimes." she said to him. "You remember every last detail and that's what keeps you warm at night."

"Why did you come to see me Ms. Mendez?" He asked amused.

"I wanted to know if Tiffany's killer was still out there roaming free and now I do." AJ said to him. "You don't get to take credit for what you didn't do." she told him.

"Isn't it easier that way?" Bret asked. "A lot of men want to follow in my path. Women write me every day, they understand."

"I understand you're insane and you wanted to take enough credit for enough murders to make you seem more notorious than you are." AJ said to him. "I'm sure the police will reopen all the cases and look closer. I bet you weren't even capable of killing half of the women you took credit for."

"Bullshit." Bret snapped.

"No, you're the one full of bullshit." AJ snapped back. "You wanted the fame and you would have taken credit for any girl the Chicago PD asked you about."

"You're wasting your time." Bret said to her.

"No, I'm not actually." She said to him. "You're going to be in prison for the rest of your life paying for the murders you committed, not the ones you didn't. I'll sleep better at night." She said then hung up the phone and stood up.

* * *

"I don't understand what you're telling me." Punk said to the doctor confused.

"I'll explain it again." The doctor said to him. "You have a partial tear in your tendon in your shoulder due to the gun shot wound."

"Ok." Punk said to him. "I just put it up in a sling for another week?"

"No." The doctor said to him. "We took x-rays just now to see how bad the damage is-"

"It barely hurts." Punk scoffed.

"But it still hurts. You should have said something." The doctor told him.

"I have a hole in my arm, I thought the pain was from that." Punk defended. "So you're saying I can't go back to work? Ever?"

"It depends. Obviously you can go back to work at some point but you won't be cleared for field." The doctor told him and Punk's face dropped.

"I have to work behind a desk?" Punk asked him.

"This is your right arm you use to shoot, your right arm is severely damaged." The doctor reminded him.

"They'll stick behind a desk until I retire." Punk told him. "I didn't become a cop to push paperwork."

"I understand that and I am going to start you on some physical therapy." The doctor said to him. "We'll give it a few weeks and after that we'll look into surgery."

"Surgery?" He asked. "The bullet just went in and out and now you're telling me my career can be over?"

"I hope it doesn't come to that." The doctor said genuinely.

"So you're not going to clear me to go back to work yet?" Punk asked.

"Afraid not." The doctor said to him.

"I'm getting married." Punk told the doctor. "I need to work, I can't afford to sit at home- I just got a new apartment-"

"You're covered on disability." The doctor pointed out.

"Covered to pay for my bills not for a wedding." Punk said to him. "My fiancee is dreaming of a big possibly destination wedding."

"This isn't forever Phil." The doctor assured him. "Give yourself some time. You'll be back at work one way or another."

"I can't sit behind a desk fore the rest of my career either." Punk said defeated.

"I'm going to do my very best to make sure that doesn't happen." the doctor assured him.

"What if my shoulder is just fucked forever?" Punk asked seriously. "What do I do?"

"You'd have to talk that over with a union rep." The doctor suggested.

"I don't know how to be anything other than a cop." Punk told him seriously. "I'm also going to have a wife to provide for-"

"You're jumping the gun." The doctor assured him. "We're going to try physical therapy and hope that works, ok?"

"Ok." Punk forced out but he was scared...

* * *

When Punk arrived home, AJ was already there in the kitchen.

"You were gone for so long, thought I'd have to go looking for you." She teased.

"Yea." he said kicking off his shoes.

"No sling." She smiled.

"Yea finally." He said forcing a smile.

"Was everything ok? What took so long?" She asked.

"I stopped by the station." Punk told her.

"When are you going back?" She asked anxiously.

"I'm not." He told her and she frowned. "I have a tear in my muscle and need physical therapy."

"Oh." She said with ease and looked back at the stove.

"Oh?" He mocked.

"What's the big deal? It's just a few more weeks off your feet." she shrugged.

"It might never heal." He told her and she looked back at him.

"What are the chances of that happening?" She asked.

"I don't even know." he said to her. "I can be out of work."

"I think you need to stop going to the worst case scenario." she said to him.

"Do you have any idea how long I can be out of work for?" he questioned.

"So?" she asked confused.

"So?" He laughed. "Are we not getting married? Do we not have bills? Neither of us are working at the moment."

"Phil-" She started.

"I don't even know how not to be a cop!" He laughed bitterly.

"Who said you won't be a cop?" she asked.

"This is serious April." he said sitting at the table. "This is karma, you know."

"Karma?" She asked.

"I ruined Claire's career and now she's returned the favor." Punk said to her and AJ frowned. "I don't blame her."

"Your career isn't ruined." She told him. "Give the physical therapy a try and see where it goes."

"There's a strong possibility I have to start re-thinking my entire life." Punk said as she sat next to him. "For as young as I could remember I wanted to be just like my dad." Punk told her. "I dressed up like a cop for Halloween every single year."

"I think that's really sweet." She smiled.

"Means nothing now." Punk told her. "If I don't have a good arm to take a shot or handle the physical aspect of the job I'll be the mail guy."

"Don't be stupid." She said to him. "Let's get through physical therapy first."

"If the physical therapy doesn't work I have to have surgery." he told her and she nodded.

"Ok." She said with ease.

"Ok? Ape, we're planning a wedding. A wedding that neither one of our parents can afford."

"We could go down to the court house and get married for all I care." She told him with a shrug. "I just want to marry you, I don't care where or how I look."

"I want you to have the wedding of your dreams." he told her. "All I'm saying is we're going to have to put it off for a while."

"I'd rather just get married." She smirked. "If we can't do anything big which was kind of silly to do anyway since we don't have big families or many friends, we can just get remarried later down the line."

"I guess." he said to her. "It's not just the wedding, it's the bills too."

"We don't really have a lot of bills." She shrugged. "If the apartment gets to be too much we'll just move back into a smaller place."

"You're crazy." He laughed.

"I am not. I just don't really care where I am as long as I'm not alone." she told him genuinely. "You can go back to work though and work in the station right? I mean you're acting like they're going to fire you. You can still do things you just can't get out and work the streets for now."

"Yea." Punk nodded then rubbed the back his neck with his own hand.

"It's going to be ok." She promised him.

"It's not your career and life on the line Ape." he reminded her. "I thought I'd get cleared today, I didn't think I'd be told I may never be a cop again."

"You'll always be a cop." She reminded him. "It's not just something you do, it's who you are. You're going to get through physical therapy so stop playing the death march. And I'm going to help you through therapy and really help you push yourself. You're going to get back on the streets. Don't worry about the money, we have money and even if one day we don't we'll still be ok."

"I wish I had your positive outlook." He said trying to put on a smile.

"We have our health." She added cutely. "We both survived gunshots."

"Yea." He had to agree. "Speaking of, how did it go today?"

"Meeting was canceled." She lied and he nodded. "I did see Bret Walsh but I already spoke to the new Detective on the case about it. I can't talk to you about the case, that was your rule."

"You can give me some cliff notes." He said to her.

"They're going to reopen the case." She told him.

"And bring in Charles Palanski?" Punk asked intrigued.

"No. They still don't have anything to go off of that." AJ told him. "Detective Jenkins was not pleased I picked up Tiffany's necklace out of his place." she told him. "He's a bit of a dick."

"He can be." Punk agreed. "How do you feel about the case being reopened?"

"Sad, happy." She shrugged. "Sad because I have to meet with Detective Jenkins again tomorrow and discuss every aspect of my relationship with Tiffany with him, happy that they're going to close in on the real killer."

"I'm sorry Bret Walsh wasn't our guy." He said to her.

"He still killed a lot of women." She told him. "He almost killed me." she added.

"Can't forget that." he forced out. "Want me to go to the interview with you tomorrow?" he offered.

"You said earlier you can't be involved in the case." she pointed out.

"From a police stand point, I can still be there and support you while you talk about your friend." He pointed out.

"We'll see." She said. "I cooked, hope you're hungry."

"Yea I just want to take a shower first." He said standing up.

AJ frowned as he walked away, he truly felt the thing he identified himself with the most was being taken away from him. Punk was not only a cop, but he was a proud cop. Nothing else mattered and the thought of it being taken away from him terrified him and rightfully so. AJ could only compare it to if somebody told her she could never write again. She stood up and followed him into the bathroom even though the water was running. She removed her clothes and stepped into the shower behind him.

"Do you want to know what I thought the first time I saw you?" She asked as he turned around to face her. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her naked body against his.

"You thought I was hot." he said with a grin and she giggled.

"I did." She agreed. "But I saw you on TV back when I was still in New Jersey and I heard you speak and thought 'wow this man has a tremendous heart'." She said kissing over his chest where his heart was beating underneath. "You spoke with such conviction and passion. You're a man before you're a cop and I love that man so much. You've never given up on a case, why are you giving up on yourself?"

"I'm not." He said looking down at her. "Ok, I'm trying not to."

"I'm going to fight for you. I'm going to be at every PT you have and I'm going to pushing and motivating you." She promised "You still have me, badge or no badge."

"I know." He said leaning down and kissing her.

* * *

The next day Punk escorted AJ to the police station. Detective Jenkins was a new young 'hot shot' Detective from New York. They had been waiting in an office for almost fifteen minutes.

"Do you like him?" AJ asked him.

"I respect him." Punk said to her.

"That's not what I asked." She said to him.

"I know." he sighed. "Would I hang out with him outside of work? No. But he'll get the job done." Punk assured her.

"I'm here." Detective Jenkins announced walking into the room. "Brooks." he nodded.

"Jenkins." Punk forced out leaning back in the chair.

"You're back?" he asked Punk.

"Not yet." He told him.

"I thought we agreed I'd take full control of this case?" Jenkins asked sitting down across from them with a file in his hands.

"You are." Punk said to him. "I'm here as supportive fiance, not a Detective."

"You can turn it off that easily?" Jenkins asked warily.

"Can't do anything even if I wanted to." Punk said to him.

"I might ask some uncomfortable questions." Jenkins warned.

"I have no secrets." AJ told Jenkins.

"Good for you." he remarked sarcastically and AJ looked at Punk in annoyance. He placed his hand on her knee and gave it a squeeze. "Ms. Mendez, were you aware of Tiffany Walkers relationship with Charles Palanski?"

"Relationship?" AJ questioned.

"According to Tiffany's diary they had a sexual relationship since she was 15." Jenkins informed her coolly.

"That's not true." AJ said shaking her head.

"I'm not asking you to debate facts." Jenkins told her. "I was asking if you were aware and clearly you were not."

"Tiffany would have told me." AJ argued.

"She didn't tell you because she thought you'd tell your parents who knew Mr. Palasnki well." Jenkins said reading over the copies of Tiffany's diary. "What did she tell you about him?"

"We never discussed him until I told her I had slept with him." AJ told him honestly.

"How did she react?" Jenkins asked.

"Isn't it written in her diary?" AJ asked.

"It is. I want to hear your version." Jenkins said to her firmly.

"She was angry." AJ confided. "She reminded me he was still legally married and told me he wasn't good enough for me. Tiffany told me to stay away from him."

"According to Tiffany, Mr. Palanski would watch you two." Jenkins told her. "No recollection of that?"

"If I thought he was watching us I would have told somebody." AJ told him. "I never noticed him."

"According to Tiffany you both had a crush on him. Are you sure you didn't notice him?" Jenkins asked her sternly.

"I mean when we were younger." AJ defended. "Everyone had a little crush on him, he was the 'hot guy' of our town."

Punk was looking out the window of the interview room waiting for this to be over, Jenkins was a dick and he had to try to keep his cool but he spotted something and jumped out of his seat.

"Where are you going?" AJ asked.

"I saw Kofi I have to run something by him." He said to her. "Be nice." He warned Jenkins.

"I am." Jenkins mumbled to himself as Punk walked out of the room.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kofi asked seeing Punk.

"Was that Hale Green who was just walked by?" Punk demanded. "Why is he here?"

"He had an asthma attack in county and was in the hospital. He's been transported back tomorrow morning but he's spending the night here in lock up." Kofi told him.

"I want to see him." Punk said and Kofi laughed and walked away. "I'm not kidding."

"I know you're not." Kofi still laughed.

"I just want to talk to him. I couldn't even hurt him if I wanted to." Punk pointed out gesturing to his shoulder. "I have to look that son of a bitch in the eye at least once."

"Aren't you supposed to be sitting in on April's interview?" Kofi asked.

"I don't know if April hasn't proven this to you already, but she's as hard as a rock." Punk told him. "And if you let me in now I'll be done in time to sit it on the end. April got her closure with Hale but I never did." Punk pointed out.

"He's downstairs in lock up." Kofi said to him. "You want to talk to him? You can do it through the cell bars."

Hale Green was in his own small cell laying on the cold medal bench looking up at the ceiling. He heard foot steps and felt someone looking at him. He knew who it was, he had been waiting for this. Hale sat up and turned to look towards the cell bars.

"Detective Brooks." Hale greeted sitting up straight but not moving.

"Hale is it?" Punk asked seriously causing Hale to smile.

"I requested to see you two weeks ago." Hale told him calmly. "You're a little late."

"I am." Punk agreed. "Got tied up."

"Heard you got shot up." Hale smirked.

"Nothing too bad, I have April looking after me." Punk smirked and Hale narrowed his eyes at him. "Or as you call her, Apple Jacks."

"Is she here?" Hale asked.

"Nope." Punk said to him. "Just me."

"What do you want?" Hale asked.

"I just wanted to see you behind bars." Punk said to him. "I know the details. I know how you'd sleep under my bed like some sort of fucking lunatic, I know you stole my gun, I know you would watch April everywhere she went, I know you put that camera in to look at her naked."

"And now all I have are the memories." Hale smirked. "That's ok, I have a good memory."

"Was it worth it?" Punk asked.

"Yes." Hale said without hesitation.

"Does it keep you up at night knowing that even if she did notice you that you still wouldn't be good enough for her?" Punk asked casually.

"That's not what she said to me when she was kissing me at the station." Hale remarked smugly.

"Really?" Punk laughed. "You don't think she was just playing you?"

"No." Hale said seriously. "We shared a kiss that I can't even describe."

"I share them with her everyday." Punk grinned. "Just this morning as a matter of fact."

"Not like we shared. I bet she dreams about me." Hale told him.

"I don't know." Punk mocked. "She definitely wasn't thinking of you last night in the shower while she was screaming out my name." Hale's face dropped. "Or this morning when she dug her nails so deep into my sides I thought I'd need stitches."

"Fuck you!" Hale yelled jumping up but Punk was proud of himself.

"Fuck you!" Punk shot back with a laugh. "If you didn't pull that little stunt at the station you would be going away on stalking charges, probably be out in six months but now I don't have to worry about you ever again. Thank you for that."

"It's never been about you Punk." Hale said to him. "I never took anything of yours, I never sent you anything you weren't even an afterthought until you stole my proposal set up and used it."

"I didn't use that cheap setup." Punk scoffed. "I didn't need to. April wants to marry me. And we're going to get married and I'm thinking it's going to be sooner rather than later. I probably wouldn't have proposed when I did if you didn't pull that last stunt, you can thank yourself for that."

"She doesn't love you like I love her." Hale told him.

"Thank god." Punk laughed and Hale glared at him. "I just wanted to look you in the eyes and say goodbye personally."

"I won't be in prison forever." Hale told him and Punk chuckled.

"Sure. Well, we'll send you some wedding pictures maybe." Punk teased.

"I think I'll be seeing both of you at the trial, if it makes it that far." Hale said to him and Punk who was on his way out turned to look at him. "Can't go into details but I think this is all going to work out. And you made a mistake, I never stole from you or Apple Jacks. I used my own gun."

Punk choose not to respond and just walked away anyway, he'd try to figure all that out later...

* * *

Punk and AJ were in the car and she as driving in order to give Punk's shoulder a chance to relax.

"Why wouldn't you tell me about Charlie and Tiffany?" AJ asked him.

"I told you I wouldn't tell you anything I read." Punk said to her.

"He killed her." AJ said surely. "And he's going to get away with it because the evidence has been buried."

"There has to be something." Punk said to her. "I'm sure Jenkins is working on it."

"He's going to talk to him." AJ told him. "You must think I'm an idiot."

"What?" He asked looking at her as she drove. "Why would I think that?"

"Apparently Charlie and Tiffany had so much going on." She said to him. "How did I not see it? Why didn't she tell me? Was our friendship not that important to her?"

"She was ashamed." Punk told her. "She wrote about being ashamed a lot."

"You would never keep a big secret like that from me, right? You trust me?" She asked hopefully.

"With my life." He said without hesitation and he saw her smile lightly as she kept her eyes on the road. "It wasn't personal Ape, she knew she made a mistake even though she wasn't to blame at her. The only person who should have been ashamed was Palanski."

"I suppose I'm going to have to tell my parents." AJ shivered. "It's going to get out eventually especially if they make an arrest."

"I think you're worrying over nothing. Your parents will understand." Punk said to her.

"What if our daughter told you she slept with Kofi or Anderson?" She asked and he glared at her.

"Why the fuck would you even say that?" He asked.

"That's what it's going to be like for my dad." She said to him. "He's been doing so good and I'm going to crush him."

"They're flying in to visit right?" He asked and she nodded.

"Next week." She confirmed.

"I'll be there." He promised. "No matter what you tell him he'll still love you the same."

"Won't look at me the same." She countered.

"You don't know that." He reasoned. "Oh, by the way Alan called me earlier. He's back in town."

"Why did he call you?" She asked.

"He wanted to know if you were feeling better and if you're up for it he'll go with you to the next meeting. He was told you were too sick to attend the last one." Punk said to her and her face dropped. "Why'd you lie?"

"Because I wouldn't be the strong woman everyone has painted me out to be if I told you I didn't go to that meeting because I was too scared." She told him honestly but not daring to even glance at him.

"You're allowed to be brave and scared." Punk told her. "I understand not wanting to go back into that building right away."

"I didn't think I was ever going to get out of it." She confided. "I thought I'd die in there."

"But you didn't." He told her.

"I know." She remarked quietly to herself.

"Go back when you feel ready." Punk told her. "Just because you saved the day doesn't mean you shouldn't feel the fear. I'd be afraid too."

"No you wouldn't." She scoffed. "

"I would." He argued. "Notice when I drove to the station I parked on the street and not the lot? We had to walk three blocks because I'm still nervous to go into the lot."

"Really?" She asked surprised briefly looking at him.

"Really." He confirmed. "I'll get over it but it's going to take longer than two weeks. It's normal."

"You think so?" She asked.

"I know so." He assured her. "Also, no need to lie to me. You never have to hide how you're feeling to me."

"I really meant to go." She said to him. "I drove there and pulled up outside but I couldn't go in. I really tried."

"I'm sure you did." he said to her.

"I feel like even though we got off easy two weeks ago we're still suffering." She admitted. "Your shoulder and you can't work and I can work but I'm too afraid to."

"We're going to end up living in a box." He teased.

"Would we fit in one box?" She asked playing along.

"Sure. We'd get one of those big ass couch boxes or something." He said to her.

"As long as you were in that box with me I'd be happy." She told him honestly and she felt him grab her hand and press his lips to it.

"We won't be in a box." He said to her. "I'm going back to light duty in a few days."

"What about physical therapy?" She questioned.

"I'm going to do both." He told her. "I can do both for now. Thought I'd give being a file pusher a try just in case I end up doing it forever."

"You won't." She told him. "I can feel it. A year from now you'll be long back on the job, I'll be back to doing what I love and we won't be homeless."

"Will we be married?" He asked.

"If you'd like to be." She said to him. "The more I thought about the courthouse plan the more I liked it."

"We'll talk about it." he assured her.

"I love you." She said looking at him as she stopped at a red light. "Just in case I hadn't said it today."

"I know you do." he said to her. "We're going to be ok." He promised her.

"I trust you." she said smiling.

* * *

 **A/N: This was a loooong filler chapter. It took me all day to get it done, I'm so much more of a drama/action writer but even I have to give our main characters a chapter or two off from trauma.**

 **Thank you again for your reviews! You all rock!**


	34. Selfish

**Selfish**

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to go to lunch with you?" Punk offered as he parked outside the hotel her parents were staying in. She was meeting them for lunch while Punk worked and they would meet up tomorrow for dinner to discuss wedding plans.

"No." she said sucking in a breath. "I have to tell them about Charlie and I have to do it myself."

"No matter what is said don't blame yourself." Punk said to her. "You were young-"

"I was of consenting age." AJ reminded him. "I don't know what's going to hurt my dad more, the fact that I had sex with his friend or that he's no a person of interest in Tiffany's murder."

"Both will probably sting." He smirked and AJ gave him a hopeless smile. "You'll be ok." He laughed placing his hand on her knee.

"Don't you have PT today too?" She asked.

"I do. Right after." He told her.

Punk had been doing physical therapy for only a week now and he was already improving. His prognosis was looking much better than he or even the doctor originally thought.

"And tomorrow before dinner." he told her.

"My parents are going to nag about the wedding." She warned him.

"I know." He smiled.

"I guess I should get going." She sighed looking towards the hotel.

"I will go with you." He reminded her. "I know this can't be easy."

"You'd think I'd be past the age to be afraid to tell my parents something." she teased.

"It's like ripping off a band-aid." Punk told her. "Just say it real quick and move on. I mean, how mad can your dad really be?"

"Again, if your daughter told you she had an affair with your married friend- Kofi..." She trailed off.

"I get it." he said fuming at just the thought. "But I'd be madder at Kofi than her."

"That is true." AJ grinned. "He can't hate me because not only am I his child but I'm his only child, he's free to hate Charlie."

"See? That's a good thing." Punk encouraged. "Blame it all on Palanski."

"I really can't though." She sighed.

"Rally? You can't?" He mocked. "Do you think Charles wasn't waiting to find you vulnerable? Tiffany wrote about it in her diary."

"She did?" AJ asked cautiously.

"She did. Charles Palanski was a predator. Part of the reason Tiffany left was to escape him." Punk told her. "He's not a good guy. He had a weird attraction to you since you hit puberty."

"It still doesn't make him wrong. I was a consenting adult." She again reminded him.

"Ok, imagine our daughter tells you-" he began.

"I'd kill him." She responded coldly. "Then I'd call you to help me cover it up." she didn't even flinch when she said and it amused him.

"You scare me." He said to her seriously. "But, see? You'd kill him not our kid."

"Our kid isn't going to be like that." AJ told him. "Not that my parents were bad parents but there were obvious problems. We'll give our child the attention they need so they don't seek it out from the wrong kind of person."

"That's for sure." Punk agreed. "I just wish you'd stop blaming yourself."

"Yea." She said to him. "I really have to go now." She sighed.

Punk bent over some and gave her a kiss.

"Call me if you need an early getaway." He teased.

"Keep your phone on." She warned getting out of the car.

* * *

AJ stepped off the elevator and adjusted her flowy skull dress as she walked towards her parents room. Room service would be the best thing just in case her parents screaming or fainted. She knocked on the door and her mother opened the door.

"Hello AJ." Her mother greeted throwing her arms around her.

"Mom." AJ smiled pulling away.

"You look good." Her mother smiled cupping her cheek. "Sorry it took so long to get down here."

"I've been busy anyway." AJ told her.

"Come inside, we were just about to order." Her mother said pulling her inside of the room.

"I do have to talk to you and dad before we order."AJ said removing her jacket. She just wanted to get this over with. There would be no way she'd be able to enjoy lunch with this hanging over her head.

"You're pregnant." Her mother gasped.

"No." AJ replied, annoyed with the accusation. "Do I look pregnant?" she asked looking in the mirror.

"No dear." Her mother smiled. "I just can't think of what else-" she stopped and looked AJ horrified. "You and Phil broke up?"

"No!" AJ shouted. "Why would you think that?"

"You're making me nervous." She said and AJ followed her into the kitchen area.

"AJ is here." Her mother announced.

"There she is." Her father smiled and stood up from the table but he wasn't alone. He pulled AJ into a hug and as AJ looked over his shoulder she saw Charles Palanski sitting at the table.

"I hope you don't mind, we invited Charlie. We haven't seen him in years." Janet said to AJ.

"Of course not." AJ forced out pulling away from her father.

"You remember Charlie, right?" Her father asked and AJ just nodded.

"Hi AJ." Charlie grinned and pulled her into a tight hug.

"AJ has something to tell us." Her mother told her father.

"I'll give you guys a few minutes." Charlie offered.

"No." She said quickly. "It's nothing. We'll talk tomorrow night."

"She's pregnant, isn't she?" Robert asked his wife.

"No." AJ said to him with a roll of her eyes. "It's about the wedding."

"Well don't keep us in suspense." Janet said to her.

"You're getting married?" Charlie asked smiling.

"I am." AJ said to him. "You remember Phil, don't you?"

"You know Phil?" Robert asked amused and Charlie looked like he had been caught in a lie.

"I met him once." Charlie said to them. "I bumped into him and April not too long ago."

"You didn't mention that." Janet smiled. "You either AJ."

"Slipped my mind." AJ forced out.

"Isn't he a great guy?" Robert asked Charlie proudly. "The man almost bled to death trying to protect my daughter."

"He's a real hero." Charlie forced out.

"How about we just order food?" AJ suggest.

* * *

Sitting at the table during lunch was brutal. AJ had a hard time sitting next to the man she knew killed her best friend. He was laughing along with her parents and every time he would tell a joke or laugh a little too hard he would place his hand on AJ's knee and give it a squeeze. She couldn't stand the way her parents fawned after Charlie. What really drove her crazy was when Tiffany came up...

"Is it true they are re-opening Tiffany's case?" Janet asked her daughter.

"I don't know." She said shaking her head.

"You have to know something." Robert said to her. "Your boyfriend is a cop, isn't he?" he laughed.

"He's on desk duty until his shoulder heals." AJ shrugged.

"Wasn't it just horrible what happened to Tiffany?" Janet asked Charlie who nodded.

"I barely remembered her when I heard the story but I recognized her picture when it came up on the TV." Charlie lied with ease. "She was such a pretty little thing, seemed destined for trouble though."

"Why's that?" AJ snapped.

"She was a little spunky if you know what I mean." Charlie said to her.

"Spunky?" AJ asked. "Is that what you used to call her when you'd sleep with her?" She asked and her parents froze.

"You must be mistaken." Robert said to AJ. "When Tiffany and Charlie were both in town she was just a child."

"Are you going to tell them or am I?" AJ asked Charlie who forced a nervous smile and looked towards AJ's parents.

"Tiffany always had a bit of crush on me." Charlie sighed.

"He used to have sex with her when she was fifteen while she was baby-sitting." AJ told her parents.

"That's not true." Robert said to AJ. "Tell her." he said looking at Charlie.

"I made mistakes Robbie." Charlie sighed shaking his head in shame.

"She was a child." Janet gasped. "She was...she was AJ's age."

"He slept with me too." AJ blurted out and her mom's face dropped. "That's what I wanted to tell you but I thought I could make it through this with him here but clearly not."

"You slept together?" Janet asked slowly. "How old were you?"

"I was out of college." AJ told her and Janet was relieved. "Tiffany was not." She said glaring at Charlie.

"I should be going." Charlie said standing up. "I never meant to disrespect you Robbie, you either Janet." he told them as he quickly put his jacket on.

"What the hell were you thinking April Jeanette?" Janet demanded.

"I wasn't." AJ reasoned. "And this has been such an embarrassing secret but I had to tell you."

"Why?" Janet asked as Robert remained silent in shock.

"Because they are reopening Tiffany's case and you should know that Charlie is a person of interest." AJ told them and Janet went pale.

"That has to be some kind of mistake." Janet said shaking her head in disbelief.

"It's not mom." AJ insisted and her mother stood up. "They were together for years!"

"She was just a child!" Janet yelled. "Charlie wouldn't do that!"

"Well he did. I found her necklace in his trailer." AJ told her. "She had seen him since being here. She wrote about him in her diary- he's lied about seeing her too."

"There has to another reason. Charlie was our friend." Janet insisted.

"He wasn't your friend." AJ told her. "He didn't feel bad when we were together."

"When were you with him?" Janet asked.

"My graduation party, I got into that fight with dad and he bumped into me and invited me over-" she started but stopped when she heard the door open and close. "Dad?" she asked.

"Oh no." Janet cried out as AJ rushed to the door but didn't see her father or Charlie.

* * *

By the time AJ and Janet made it down the stairs Robert was on the sidewalk punching Charlie in the face.

"My daughter!" He yelled hitting him again.

"Dad stop!" AJ cried as small crowd began to form and watch.

"Don't get involved." Janet said pulling AJ away.

"But he's going to hurt him!" AJ cried.

Police sirens could be heard in a distance and AJ pushed off her mother and grabbed her fathers arm.

"He's not awake, stop!" AJ pleaded. "You're too old to do this." she said as a police cruiser pulled up.

"April?" Officer Anderson asked rushing over to the scene. "Is that Charles Palanski?"

"We need an ambulance for him." AJ said as she helped her father stand up.

"What happened?" Another officer asked.

"He touched my daughter." Robert told him.

"Stop talking." AJ ordered her father.

"You're the kid." Robert reminded her. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"It was years ago." AJ defended.

"It wasn't that long ago." Robert said to her. "He-" Robert began but couldn't even talk. "Were you that mad at me that you did that? Did I push you into his arms?"

"April, I have to take your dad in." Anderson said to AJ.

"No." AJ said shaking her head. "It was a misunderstanding."

"No it wasn't." Robert said to the officer. "I'm no chump, I know what I did. Do your job officer."

"Dad-" She began.

"Stay with your mother." Robert told her.

"Anderson, please." AJ pleaded.

"Believe me I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't have to." He said sympathetically. "Your father said Palanski touched you-"

"It wasn't anything like you're thinking." AJ said shaking her head. "This is a mess." she said looking over as EMT's worked on Charlie who was still out cold.  
"But he was just defending me."

"Years too late." Robert pipped in.

"Please don't say anything until I get you a lawyer." AJ said to him and Robert rolled his eyes.

"I'm the parent AJ." He reminded her. "I'll worry about this and you worry about keeping your mother calm. It's about time I did right by you."

"You've always done right by me." AJ insisted.

"If I did maybe all of this could have been avoided." Robert pointed out as Anderson began to cuff him.

* * *

Punk was in his office typing at his computer filing old cases when Anderson walked in.

"Hey uh-" Anderson started.

"What?" Punk grunted looking up. "Can't you see I'm busy." He mocked referring to the stake of files on his desk.

"Your soon to be father-in-law is here." Anderson told him.

"Oh." Punk said with a bit of surprise. "Send him in."

"He's not here to visit." Anderson told him. "I arrested him."

"What? Why?" Punk demanded.

"He got into a fight, beat the shit out of that Palanski guy." Anderson told him.

"Fuck." Punk spat standing up.

"I didn't have a choice, there were a lot of witnesses." Anderson defended.

"I get it." Punk said to him. "Where is he?"

"He's waiting on booking. He's at my desk." Anderson told him. "I didn't want to lock him up."

"Thanks." Punk said brushing past him.

Punk walked through the station and sat at Anderson's desk.

"Phillip." Robert greeted.

"What did you do?" Punk asked quietly. "And tell me you didn't speak to anyone and you're waiting for a lawyer."

"AJ told me." Robert said to him. "He was there! I invited him for lunch."

"He was there when April was?" Punk asked and Robert nodded.

"Pass me that father of the year award now." Robert scoffed shaking his head. "What the hell did I do to my daughter?"

"You raised a great girl." Punk told him honestly. "She made a few mistakes but we all do."

"She looked so uncomfortable today at lunch and I didn't even question it." Robert said to him. "I've let her down so many times."

"And getting yourself arrested makes up for it?" Punk asked.

"No." Robert chuckled. "Made me feel better. That son of a bitch was my friend." he whispered. "He had sex with my daughter."

"Yea I know." Punk forced out. "I don't like hearing about it anymore than you do."

"You think he killed Tiffany? You think he's going to kill AJ?" Robert asked.

"I don't know if he killed Tiffany and no I don't he's going to kill April." Punk told him. "There's really good cops working this case."

"Why aren't you?" Robert asked. "No offense, I'm sure everyone is alright here but there's not many people I trust with my daughters life."

"Your daughters life isn't at risk." Punk promised him. "And I can't work cases with her even semi-involved. I end up getting shot or she ends up getting shot or hurt and I can't think clearly when she's involved."

"I get it." Robert sighed. "Did I kill Palanski?"

"I doubt it." Punk said to him. "April was terrified to tell you about this. I told her it would be ok that you wouldn't hold it against her or blame her."

"I don't blame her I blame Charlie and myself." Robert said to him. "There were rumors about Charlie with younger girls in town, I just never thought my daughter would be one of them."

"April wasn't a kid when she was with him." Punk reminded him.

"She was and always will be my kid." Robert said to him.

"I understand." Punk said to him. "I don't know how bad this is with Palanski but I'll do my best to help you out."

"Don't worry about me. I've spent a few nights in lockup before." Robert told him.

"This could be serious Robert." Punk warned. "This isn't some small town with a Sheriff."

"I'm so angry with him I don't even care." Robert admitted.

"Trust me I get that urge too." Punk told him. "The first time I met him I just wanted to kick the crap out of him."

"You probably would have done a better job than I did." Robert snorted. "It's ok. This is my problem, you just take care of my daughter."

"I'm not going to leave you hanging here." Punk told him. "But this is an active investigation and if I can get you out of here you have to promise me you'll stay out of this. It's important that we steer clear of this. You, me and April. We can't have any slip ups."

"What was I supposed to do?" Robert sighed. "That was a lot of information to digest at lunch. And I don't know if you've learned this from AJ yet but us Mendez's react first and think later."

"Oh, I've definitely picked up on that." Punk said seriously. "Now I know where April gets it from."

"I've never been a great father to her." Robert confided.

"That's not what April tells me." Punk said to him. "She loves you very much."

"I love her too. I may not have showed it much, I'm not the most affectionate father but AJ is the light of my life." Robert told him.

"I know that feeling too." Punk smirked to himself.

"Keep her out of here. I'm sure she's already planning on beating down the door and causing a scene." Robert warned him.

"I'll take care of her. And I'll do my best to help you out." Punk promised.

* * *

AJ was pacing back and forth in her apartment until Punk walked in.

"Well?" AJ asked.

"I just dropped your dad off at the hotel." Punk told her.

"You bailed him out?" She asked relieved.

"Nope. Charles opted against pressing charges, said he and your father were just 'goofing' off." Punk mocked taking his jacket off.

"What's he up to?" AJ asked placing her hands on her hips.

"No idea and it's not up to us to figure out. This little stunt may have blown this whole thing." Punk warned her. "You get that right?"

"I heard it all from Detective Jenkins but I didn't think my dad would do that." AJ defended. "I didn't think he'd be there at the lunch!"

"Why did you tell your dad while Palanski was sitting right next to you?" he asked.

"Because I couldn't stand how my parents hung on every word he said." AJ admitted. "Because if he put his hand on my knee one more time during that lunch I would have cut it off."

"He touched you?" Punk frowned.

"He was just being so annoying. My dad isn't a violent man I never would have imagined he'd react that way." She told him.

"It's not your fault." he said to her. "But you really have to stay away from this now."

"I know. I promised Detective Jenkins I would and I mean it." She told him. "I have the perfect distraction anyway."

"Yea?" Punk asked. "Planning our wedding?"

"Nope." She told him.

"Going back to work?" he asked.

"No." She said quietly and with slight shame. "I know what you're thinking-"

"I think you're not ready to go back yet and I not only respect your decision but I support it as well." He told her.

"So, I've decided to write a book about Hale Green." She told him.

"Really?" He asked slightly taken back.

"It's not about Hale it's about what he did to me." She told him. "What do you think?"

"Is that something you want to really do?" Punk questioned. "You want to relive that all over again? You want to make him famous?"

"No of course not but maybe writing it down will make me feel better. It did when I lost Tiffany." she told him.

"If you say so." Punk said to her.

"You don't seem to happy about this." She said to him.

"What do you want me to say?" He laughed walking into the bedroom and she followed him.

"I thought you'd be excited for me." she shrugged.

"It's just- I thought you weren't into writing books, I thought you were a serious journalist." Punk said kicking of his shoes.

"I am. But journalists can do both." She told him.

"Ok." He said to her.

"What is your problem?" AJ demanded.

"Maybe I'm not comfortable with the idea of being part of your book." He said to her. "Can you write it without me being mentioned?"

"That would be impossible." She said to him. "You're a part of my life. I'll change your name in the book if you really want-"

"I don't want to be mentioned at all." Punk told her. "I don't need the entire country to know that I'm such a shitty Detective and didn't see what was right in front of my face."

"Phil..." She sighed.

"How do you think it makes me feel Ape?' he asked her. "Not only did I not figure out who it was but this guy was in my apartment sleeping under my bed, watching you on camera, following you around and I never once suspected him. And if that isn't bad enough I pushed him too far when I proposed to you and then couldn't do anything to help you when he pointed a gun to your head for hours."

"You were in the hospital." AJ reminded him.

"Yea, another proud moment. That time I accused a perfectly capable Detective of a crime she didn't commit and then she shot me in revenge." Punk remarked bitterly. "Why would I want that out there for the world to read?"

"I didn't know you felt that way." She said sitting next to him on the bed.

"I do." Punk said to her. "I feel like since we got together I've gotten you into trouble, shot, kidnapped by a serial killer and then this Hale Green shit and not once was I able to help you."

"You didn't think it's pretty bad ass that I can save myself?" She teased.

"Of course." He said to her shaking her head. "It's just all of these things could have been avoided had I paid better attention."

"That's not true." She told him.

"It is." He said to her. "Why would I want that in a book? So everyone can read about what a shit cop I am or the read about how much better you can do than me?"

"You saved me." She said moving to straddle his lap. "When I came here I had nothing. I would have been killed by Bret Walsh and just have been another picture hanging up on your board in your office. After Bret took me I wanted to run home and lock myself in my room and never leave but you picked me up from the shower floor. When I was shot you warned me I'd end up hurt and I did. You almost ended up killed because of me. And you kept me sane during this entire Hale mess. The only times he came into this apartment was when he knew you weren't around, you know why? He knew you'd kill him."

"I would have." he told her seriously.

"I only felt safe when I was with you and that was for good reason." she said cupping his face. "He never did anything with you around. That's why I snuck in here when you were away to sleep, that's why when he finally revealed himself you weren't around."

"It wasn't good enough." he said to her.

"It was everything." She said leaning in and kissing him. "Nobody has ever loved me like you do. Nobody has ever made me feel as safe as you do and I want people to know that. I'm proud of you and us. It kills me that you're ashamed of us."

"I'm not ashamed of us, I'm ashamed of me." he told her.

"You have no idea how amazing you truly are and that makes me sad." She said running her hand through his hair as she pecked his lips. "I'm so proud of you."

"Ape..." he trailed off as she kissed him deeply and he fell back onto the bed taking her with him.

* * *

Punk was naked on his back and AJ was nude from the waist down as she rode him. Punk barely had to move as AJ's hips and lower half controlled everything. AJ's hands were gripping the headboard as tightly as possible as she roughly moved over him. Punk's hands moved to her small tank top and pushed it up and unclasped her bra so he'd have a better visual. Punk only had to lift his head slightly in order to capture one of her breasts in his mouth.

AJ was groaning as she moved as quickly and hard as possible. Punk's hands were all over her now. He moved them down to her bare ass and squeezed them so hard he was sure he left hand prints. He slipped a moist finger into her causing her to growl.

"God damn Ape." He grunted as she pushed him past his limits.

When AJ came she fell onto his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist and gently pushed into her body. He kissed the side of her face and ran his fingers through her now damp hair. AJ lifted her head as she felt his release rapidly approaching and cupped his face and kissed him hard. He moaned into her mouth as he came and held her tighter.

"Hi." AJ smiled looking down at him.

"I've never done a drug before but I imagine this is the high you get." He teased.

"I love you." She told him. "I just wish you could comprehend just how much."

"Write your book." He told her.

"This wasn't about getting you to agree to the book." She said to him. "But it's good to know that this is all it takes to get you to change your mind." She grinned.

"I'll start disagreeing on everything if this is how you solve the conflict." He warned her. "I hate the new coffee pot."

"No you don't." She giggled.

"I do." he said almost desperately. "Convince me to keep it." he encouraged and she kissed him.

"I want to marry you." She said looking down at him happily.

"I think you already agreed to that." He reminded her mockingly.

"I don't want to wait, I don't want a big fancy wedding. Life is so short. I don't want to waste anymore time." She told him.

"Whatever you want to do is what I want to do." He told her honestly.

"Is it wrong and completely selfish of me for wanting it to just be about us? No parents, no family and just us?" she asked.

"No." he said running his thumb up and down her spine gently. "I think we deserve whatever we want. I think we deserve to be selfish."

"I just want to be selfish with you." She told him.

"We're entitled." He told her as he pushed her tank-top fully over her head and rolling her underneath his body.


	35. New Chapter

**New Chapter**

* * *

The next morning Punk woke up with a glow. It took a lot to get him to glow but AJ was always able to do. He spent the entire night inside of her and she pushed him to the max. He wanted every night to be like this. He didn't even care that he was going to be late for his physical therapy or that AJ had a slight limp.

"Coffee." AJ announced walking into the room with a hot cup for him.

"Thanks." He grunted sitting up.

"I'll come to physical therapy with you today." She told him.

"I assumed you'd want to spend more time with your parents." He said and she laughed.

"No, no." She said moving around the room looking for clothes. "Dinner tonight will be good enough for the day."

Punk got out of the bed and threw on a pair of sweatpants as AJ continued to move around the room in just his Cubs t-shirt. Someone began knocking at their door and both seemed confused.

"Is it your parents?" Punk asked.

"No I just spoke to them about dinner later." She said walking towards the bedroom door and felt Punk wrap his arm around her waist and kiss the crook of her neck.

"You don't have pants on." He reminded her then side stepped her and walked to the door.

Punk peeked through the peephole before opening the door.

"Detective Brooks." a well dressed older man greeted.

"Yea." He said unsurely. "And you are?"

"Calvin Troy." The older man smiled. "I run CSN, own part of the Tribune, I guess your fiancee would consider me her boss."

"Oh, that's right." Punk said to him. "What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping to speak to Ms. Mendez." Calvin said to him.

"She's busy." Punk said eyeing him.

"I'm right here." AJ said walking up behind Punk fully dressed.

"Ms. Mendez, nice to finally meet you." he said extending his hand and shaking hers.

"You too Mr. Troy." She said moving aside to let him in.

"Sorry to just burst in on a Thursday morning like this but I keep trying to catch you at the station." Calvin said to her.

"I know and I know that's why you're here." AJ said to him. "Can I get you a cup of coffee?"

"No that's alright." Mr. Troy smiled. "I actually am not here because you haven't been to work." he said sitting down. "A couple of years back my wife was held up at gun point and carjacked."

"I'm sorry to hear that." AJ frowned.

"It was awful. She was afraid to leave the house for months. To this day she won't drive alone." Calvin told her.

"I'm sure it was awful." AJ agreed.

"There is absolutely no rush for you to come back to work." Calvin assured her. "But for whenever you are ready to return back to work, there is a place for you."

"I plan on going back, I really do." AJ told him. "I just need a little more time."

"I understand and respect that." Calvin said to her. "I'm also here to apologize."

"For what?" she asked.

"Mr. Green worked for me, the station is under my care and you went through is completely unacceptable." Calvin told her. "I was surprised to see you weren't interested in pursuing a lawsuit." he told her and Punk rolled his eyes from the kitchen. Of course he was here to make sure AJ didn't sue.

"I wouldn't do that. It wasn't your fault." AJ told him. "Or the stations or the papers, it was Hale Green's fault."

"That is all fine and well but you are out of work." Calvin reminded her. "I also know you're getting married."

"I am." She smiled.

"I'd like to offer you something to make sure you don't feel any pressure to return to work before you're absolutely ready." he said pulling a check out of his jacket pocket.

"That's not necessary." AJ told him without even looking at it. "I'm not going to sue you." She promised.

"This isn't about a potential lawsuit Ms. Mendez." he told her. "This is about doing the right thing. I understand your hesitation to go back to work and you are valued there and I have big plans for you once you're set to return. Consider this a bonus." he said holding out the check for her.

"Thanks I guess." She said not even looking at the check and putting it down. "What plans do you have?"

"I'm talking about giving you and Alan your own spot. You guys work small segments during the news I want you both with an hour time slot weekly." he told her.

"Really?" She asked excited.

"Really." He confirmed. "That is if you're interested."

"I am!" She said excitedly.

"Well, when you're ready I want you to call me directly." He said pulling his card on his pocket and passing it to her.

"I should warn you that I plan on writing a book too. I can do both but my time will be divided." she told him.

"What greater place to promote a book than your own weekly nightly show?" Calvin questioned with a grin.

"Thank you so much Mr. Troy." She smiled shaking his hand as he stood up.

"Detective Brooks." Calvin nodded as he passed him in the kitchen and Punk forced a smile as AJ walked him out.

"That was nice of him." AJ said to Punk.

"I guess. I think he really just doesn't want you to sign with the competition." Punk snorted.

"My own show!" She cheered and he had to smile.

"With Alan." He corrected.

"Psh." AJ scoffed.

"I would only watch for you." He said to her and she smiled. "And you get a check out of it."

"I know. It's my lucky day." She teased walking over to the table and picking up the check. "Holy crap." She said in shock.

"What?" Punk asked standing up.

"Look at this check." She said showing him.

"Holy crap." He repeated.

"I can't accept this." She said to him.

"Well, he did give it to you." Punk defended taking the check from her. "It would be insulting to give it back and your own show? You'll be making good money, this is an investment in you." he reasoned.

"I suppose we could use that money for something." She insisted.

"I mean if we decided to change our minds on the wedding." he said looking at the huge check.

"Or a house." she told him and he looked at her.

"You don't like the apartment?" He asked.

"I do. But we're going to be getting married and I know we haven't discussed kids but I'd like a few." She smirked. "I don't think we'd all fit in here."

"I suppose not." He agreed. "We could get a pretty decent house with this. But it's your money." he said passing it to her.

"Oh, no." She laughed. "What's mine is yours." She insisted. "I wasn't suffering alone that half of year of Hale stalking me."

"It's just a lot of money and something you really need to think about it." Punk said to her. "You could invest it."

"Ugh. Boring." She snorted. "I like the idea of a house. But we won't move in until we're married." She suggested. "It will be like starting a completely new page together."

"I do like the sound of that." he agreed.

"You know the neighborhoods better than anyone here, can you start looking into places?" She asked.

"I guess but how much of this do you want to spend?" he asked.

"All of it." She told him and his face dropped.

"This is a big chunk of money to blow completely on a house." he said to her.

"A house is our future." She reminded him. "It's an investment in not only our marriage but our future children."

"Can we talk about it before we rush into anything?" he questioned. "It's a lot of money."

"It's not like it's a million dollars." She laughed.

"It's close enough to it." he said seriously.

"I want a home." She told him. "I want something we can make ours. A yard that we can sit in oh and a dog!"

"Oh god." He groaned.

"You said the apartment was too small for a dog." she reminded him.

"Yes and it is." He said to her.

"A house is a good size for a dog." She told him. "Unless you feel this is too much too fast-"

"We're getting married." He laughed. "We can't push any further than we already have."

"So, let's look at houses!" She cheered. "A house that I know Hale Green didn't hide in."

"Ok." he said to her. "I'll look around."

"Thank you." She said kissing him. "We should go to the bank before PT though because I don't want to leave this laying around."

"No we don't." he agreed.

* * *

"So Phil, how is physical therapy going?" Janet asked as they sat around Punk and AJ's small table eating dinner that AJ prepared.

"Good. Real good actually." Punk told them. "I think I'll be cleared for full time work in another week."

"And you want to return to street work?" Janet asked.

"Don't." Robert whispered to his wife.

"Yea, don't." AJ agreed.

"It's alright." Punk assured them. "Yea that's my goal."

"It's just-" Janet began then stopped herself. "Nothing."

"You can be honest with me." Punk insisted.

"It's dangerous." Janet stated bluntly. "You were just shot. I just don't want my daughter widowed or what happens when you have children? She's in this City alone and god forbid something happens what happens to her and the children?"

"We don't have children." AJ reminded her.

"Yet." Janet said to him. "You have to admit your job is dangerous."

"Of course it is." Punk agreed.

"You've been shot twice." Janet also pointed out.

"And yet he's still standing." Robert said to his wife.

"I don't want our daughter living my life." Janet blurted out. "What if he gets hurt and sits at home drinking and she is doomed to repeat my mistakes?" she asked horrified.

"Mom." AJ whispered nodding towards Punk. She was humiliated by this outburst.

"I'm sorry." Janet said looking at Punk. "I really am but I had to say something."

"I understand your fears." Punk said to her.

"Phil doesn't even drink." AJ defended.

"It's a dangerous job." Janet laughed bitterly. "And you make my daughter very happy." She said to Punk. "I don't want to see her hurt, that's all."

"I respect your fears but I'm usually very good at my job." Punk assured her. "I can't promise that I'll live forever but I'll never-" he started but didn't want to insult Robert.

"He's not a deadbeat." Robert said to Janet. "AJ is an adult and so is Phil, they've made the choice to be together and they know the risks."

"It's just this is a dangerous city." Janet insisted. "How many times am I going to turn on the news and see my daughter?"

"That's not his fault." AJ told her coldly.

"I know it's not." Janet said to her. "I don't blame you." She told Punk. "I blame the people of this City."

"Mom." AJ sighed.

"I work really hard to lock up the bad people of this City." Punk reminded AJ's mother. "That's why my job is so important. And there's no guarantees in life but I want to make the City I love safer for not just April but also for our kids when we have them. I'm proud to do that everyday."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." AJ told her mother.

"Good enough?" Robert asked Janet as he ate his dish.

"Good enough." Janet said putting on a smile. "So, we came to town to discuss the wedding. We don't have a lot of money saved up but we have saved."

"You might be able to spring for an open bar or something." Robert smirked.

"About that." AJ said to them. "We're not too sure we want a big splashy wedding."

"You're pregnant?" Robert frowned.

"No." AJ scoffed. "Why does everyone keep saying that?" she asked Punk.

"It's just you seem prepared to tell us something." Robert chuckled.

"We're not going to do a big wedding." AJ told them. "Life is really short."

"Oh." Janet said a bit disappointed. "So you're saying you don't want us there?"

"It's not that." AJ told her. "We have no plans. But when we do get married it will be spur of the moment."

"I can see that." Robert smirked.

"I hope you guys aren't mad." AJ said to them. "We just don't want the pressure of a big wedding and we don't have the time to even plan one. We just want to be married."

"Is it money?" Janet asked her.

"No." AJ said shaking her head. "Well, at first it was a factor." She admitted and Punk nodded in agreement. "It's not an issue anymore but the more we thought about it the more we like it being just about us and no pressure."

"Will you at least tell us once you're married?" Janet asked and AJ felt bad looked at Punk.

"We of course want you two there." Punk told her. "And my parents. But it will be out here and probably just at the court house."

"This is what you want?" Janet asked AJ and her face lit up.

"It's exactly what I want." AJ informed her happily. "We just want to be married."

"What's the rush though?" Janet asked curiously. "I mean, if it's not money and it's just the pressure of planning a big day plan something smaller you have plenty of time."

"We don't want to wait. The rush is we were both shot this year, I've almost died three times." AJ told her. "We love each other and we want to be married."

"So this is out of fear?" Robert asked.

"It's out of love." Punk told him. "We love living together and being together an want to make it official. We want to get a house and-"

"- a dog!" AJ added excitedly and Punk laughed to himself.

"We don't want to waste time and money on a party. We want something small and about us."

"Well." Janet remarked and looked towards Robert who just nodded. "Just tell us when and we'll be back for it."

"You're really ok with this?" AJ asked her.

"It's your life AJ." Janet reminded her. "We just want you to be happy."

"That's all we've ever wanted for you." Robert added. "You've had a rough year. We want what you want."

* * *

A few days later Punk was at physical therapy and AJ was there as well with Punk's tablet in hand.

"Which one are we going to see first?" She asked anxiously.

Punk had highlighted a few houses for sale in good areas and in their price range, their price range was decent so he knew AJ would get her dream home. He knew she wanted a home like she had growing up but something bigger. She was so excited about this house, she was talking paint and furniture and they had already looked at home the day before.

"I'm not sure." Punk said carefully using a weight as his physical therapist stood next to him. "We're going to meet the realtor at her office then she'll take us."

"This one literally has a white picket fence." AJ laughed. "That might be a bit much for me."

"We don't have to take it, we're just looking." He reminded her.

"If we find a house and pick it out we can't move in until we're married." She reminded him.

"Yes I'm aware." He said to her amused.

"I also spoke to Mr. Troy and Alan." She told him and he looked over to her surprised.

"You're going back to work already?" he frowned. He had gotten used to having her home whenever he was and she would come to the station and have lunch with him most days, it was a fun pattern he didn't want to break just yet.

"No. But I don't want to go back to work until after we're married, you know? Because then I'd need time off for that and honeymoon." She told him. "They completely understood that. But I'm going to start sitting in on meetings and go over ideas, it's going to happen soon."

"I'll marry you today." He grinned.

"Our parents wouldn't be happy with that." She reminded him. "But we do have to sit down and pick a day. Even though it's just the courthouse."

"We will." He promised. "But I have to go into work tonight." He told her. "My Sargent wants to see me."

"Why?" AJ asked.

"Don't know." He said as he finished up on the weights.

"I want to get an x-ray of that shoulder." The physical therapist told him.

"Ok." He said to him.

"I'll wait in the car." AJ said to him. "The tablet is about to die anyway." She said grabbing the keys.

"She's excited." The therapist smiled.

"She is." Punk grinned watching her practically skip out of the room of the hospital.

"You should be excited too. If this shoulder shows what I think it will, I'll clear you for regular activity." he told Punk.

"Just what I wanted to hear." Punk said happily.

* * *

AJ was walking to her car and someone placed a hand on her shoulder and she let out a surprised scream, dropping Punk's tablet onto the hard parking lot concrete.

"Sorry." A voice said bending down and picking up the tablet for her.

AJ was in shock to see Charles Palanski passing her back the now shattered tablet.

"Charlie."AJ forced out. His nose was bandaged.

"I was seeing my doctor about getting my nose fixed, your old man broke my nose." Charlie smirked.

"I hope you don't want my to say I'm sorry." AJ said to him.

"I don't want you to say that." Charlie said amused. "A heads up that you were going to tell your parents would have been nice though."

"I had planned to tell my parents at lunch, I didn't realize you'd be home." she shrugged innocently.

"I know you're looking for somebody to blame for Tiffany's death." Charlie said to her. "I've met the Detective working her case, he's a real treat." AJ remained silent as he continued. "Stop putting the blame on me."

"I have nothing to say about Tiffany to you." AJ told him. "And I don't want you to approach me. I want to be left alone."

"I get the feeling that Tiffany's case has been reopened because of you." Charlie said to her. "I also get the feeling you have been pointing law enforcement in my direction. My life was simpler before you realized I was in town. Before you showed up at my trailer. Before your nosy Detective friends started trailing me. You're fucking everything up. Now you've trashed Tiffany's name and reputation and for what? Out of jealousy?"

"Jealousy?" AJ asked stunned.

"Tiffany and I had something real, you always had a crush on me. You were always the 'ugly' friend when you were standing next to her." Charlie said to her.  
"Mind your own fucking business, I'm grieving for Tiffany too you know."

"Phil is about to come outside and so unless you want your nose crushed again, I'd leave." She threatened.

"Stay out of my business, if the police don't stop sniffing around me you'll be seeing Tiff-" he stopped short and smiled. "Take care AJ."

AJ watched as Charlie got into his car and glared at him the entire time.

"Forgot the keys?" Punk teased walking over to her.

"I broke it." She said holding out his tablet.

"Dropped it?" He asked looking at the tablet.

"I got startled." She said to him. "I'll replace it."

"Don't worry about it, I'll just have the screen replaced." He said opening the car door for her.

* * *

After looking at houses AJ didn't seem as excited as she did before and she insisted on coming down to the station with him when he had to speak to his boss so she could talk to Jenkins. So Punk knew something happened with Charles. He didn't want to pry especially since it was his rule to not be involved with the case. While AJ was in with Jenkins, Punk was in his office with his boss. He received an offer he never thought he would.

"Undercover?" Punk asked again. "I'm not an undercover cop."

"You're not but you're unfamiliar." His Sargent told him. "You'd be perfect, you have the look."

"You mean the tattoos?" Punk mocked.

"It's a great opportunity and if those goes as well as I think it will there's a promotion in your future." His Sargent told him.

"I'm about to get married." Punk told him.

"I understand that. You won't be away from home, you'll see your wife." his Sargent told him. "This isn't deep cover but it will be late nights."

"What is it?" Punk asked.

"Someone is running drugs through the City." he told Punk. "We think it's through a club where Luis Cortez owns."

"Cortez." Punk nodded.

"You heard of him?" his boss asked.

"Of course I have." Punk said as his boss handed him a file. "He's one of the most connected men in the country. Al Capone wannabe."

"Something like that." His boss agreed. "I can get you job as a bouncer at this club."

"Strip club." Punk corrected reading the file.

"You work your way in." his boss told him. "It may take some time but you're our best bet."

"Alright." Punk said reading it over. "Can I take this with me?"

"Yea." His boss told him. "This is a huge opportunity for you, again I remind you of this. I also have kids OD'ing on laced drugs and I need it stop."

"I get it." Punk said standing up. "I appreciate you offering this to me."

"You're good Brooks." his boss told him. "You've also been off the streets for a while since you were shot, you're perfect for this."

"Alright." Punk said to him. "I'm in."

"Good to hear." His boss said extending his hand. "You start Friday."

"It's Monday." Punk said slowly.

"Like I said you're not in deep cover, at least not yet." The Sargent told him. "Further down the line we might have to set you up in a cover apartment but I need you to stay off of TV and make sure your fiancee doesn't report on this."

"She wouldn't do that." Punk told him. "I just don't know how I'm going to tell her that I'm going to be undercover for god knows how long at a strip club."

"Tell her you're going to be saving lives and putting one of the most dangerous men away." His Sargent told him seriously and Punk nodded.

* * *

 **A/N: Yikes. Punk going undercover, AJ being in the middle of Tiffany's case- lots of drama and swerves to come...**


	36. Promises, Promises

**Promises, Promises**

* * *

"So, you'll be home every night?" AJ asked as she sat on the couch and listened to him explain that he'd be going undercover.

"For now." He told her.

"What does that mean?" She asked. "Some nights you won't be?"

"Down the line, yea." He told her and he could tell she was crushed. "I'm not going to be just gone though." He said taking her hand but she pulled it away from him and stood up.

"And you already agreed to this? Without even asking me?" She asked.

"What was I supposed to say?" he asked. "This is my career."

"And I'm going to be your wife." she said to him. "Which is more important to you?"

"You know the answer to that." He said to her.

"We were planning on getting married and a house." She reminded him. "That just stops because you want a promotion?"

"We can get married and get a house. I won't be there 24/7." He reminded her. "There are kids dying on the street from laced drugs." He argued and she looked away from him.

"Stop trying to make me feel bad for feeling bad for myself." she mumbled under her breath.

"I'm not. You have every right to be upset." He said standing up and walking over to her. "If you're really that against this I'll call up and tell my boss I can't do it."

"And let kids continue to die?" She said looking at him. "No."

"I know the timing sucks." He said to her. "But I'm doing a good thing."

"I know you are. You're a good man." She practically groaned. "I was just really looking forward to getting married and getting this house. I'm not looking forward to starting our life out together alone."

"You won't be alone." He reminded her.

"It also sounds really dangerous." She said to him.

"I'm going to be a bouncer and eavesdropping." He scoffed. "Safest job I've ever had." he assured her with ease.

"It's just a lot to take in. Earlier today we were picking between out top three favorite homes to begin our lives in and now I feel like I'm getting ready to say goodbye." she said to him.

"It's nights." He told her. "I'll be home during the day."

"You'll be doing more work during the day." She told him. "As soon as you get an 'in' you'll be gone all of the time and then you won't be living here."

"That's a long way down." he told her. "What can I do? How can I reassure you?"

"You can't." She told him. "You're doing the right thing and I hate sounding like such a selfish woman but I was so excited."

"You can still be excited." He smiled but she glared at him. "We're going to get married." he promised her as he forced her to look at him. "We're going to get the house and the dog and have kids. I swear."

"I'm trying to not be selfish here." She sighed. "I think I just got really comfortable with us both being home these last few months. We're going from falling asleep together and waking up together everyday to living apart. It's just going to be an adjustment."

"It's not as bad as you think it is." He assured her. "I don't have to do this. Say the word and I'll call it off."

"You do have to do this." She said looking into his eyes. "You're a good man and an even better cop. This is your job and I know that not only do you want to do it you have to."

"Do you have any idea how much I love you for saying that?" he asked seriously.

"More than this morning?" She teased.

"I'm going to give you everything you want. And this case could lead to a promotion which will lead to a huge pay increase for me- for us." He corrected.

"I don't care about money we have money." She told him. "Just promise me one thing."

"Anything." He said to her.

"You'll come home to me?" She asked.

"Every single night." He promised. "Or morning...whatever time I get done with what I have to do." he smirked.

"I just want you safe." She said to him.

"I will be." He told her. "Can you do something for me?"

"Brave to ask me for something else. I'm giving you up for god knows how long and now you want a favor?" she asked in disbelief causing him to laugh.

"Marry me tomorrow." He told her.

"What?" She asked stunned.

"Tomorrow. Let's do it. I can get us in with a judge and we'll get our marriage certificate." He said to her. "I want us married. I want everyone to know that even if I'm not around you're spoken for, I want to be your husband, I want to come home to my wife." he said to her.

"What else?" She asked sensing something was off.

"It's just-" he began. "-it's for the best if we're legally married. If something were to happen to me you'd always be taken care of."

"Are you kidding?" She asked pulling away from him. "You just promised me you'd come home to me and now you want it written on paper we're married in case of something-"

"It's just if something were to happen, you'd not only be taken care of but you'd make the decisions for me on my behalf." He told her.

"I don't like this conversation." She scoffed walking away.

"Ape, please." he began as he followed her.

"I wanted to get married because I love you." she said walking into the bedroom. "Not out of fear and I've made it clear to you that I can't afford to lose you-"

"Stop I'm sorry." he said placing his hands on her shoulders. "I'm not trying to scare you."

"You are." She whispered trying not to cry.

"We were going to get married anywhere." he reminded her.

"What about our parents?" She asked. "We promised we'd invite them."

"We'll do it again." He told her. "Let's just do it. It's always been about us."

"Ok." She forced out plastering on a smile.

"You're going to be ok." He promised her. "I'm not going to be gone."

"Why does it feel that way?" she asked him.

"It's not." he told her grabbing her hands and kissing them. "We're going to survive this, we survived much worse."

"I just want to be at peace with you for longer than four weeks at at time." She said to him.

"We will be at peace for the rest of our lives." he told her.

* * *

The next day AJ was sitting in the court house while Punk handled the paperwork, they had their marriage license ready to go and a friend of Punk's who was a judge was sneaking them in quickly. The witnesses were people AJ didn't even know. She was in a simple white dress that stopped just above her knees and she had one single flower that they plucked from the front of the courthouse. All she ever wanted was to marry Punk. Her dream was about to come true.

"Ape." Punk called for her and nodded.

She stood up and took his hand as he lead her into the judges chamber.

"Pretty bride." The judge smiled standing up with a book.

"The prettiest." Punk agreed smiling at her. "You ready?" he asked and she nodded.

"Ok lets get-" the judge began.

"I'm sorry." AJ blurted out. "But no."

"No?" Punk questioned.

"I didn't even get to ask the question yet." The judge chuckled.

"I can't do this." She said passing Punk the flower and she turned around and literally ran out of the room.

AJ kept running until she hit the street and then she wasn't sure where to go.

"April!" Punk yelled from a distance and she took off again but he was faster than her.

Punk grabbed her by the waist to stop her as she almost ran into traffic since she was in such a panic.

"What are you doing?" He demanded furiously.

"I can't right now." She said pushing him away.

"You can't?" He asked her. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean? We were about to get married- we've been talking about this for months."

"I won't marry you." She told him and his face dropped. "Not like this."

"What are you talking about? Courthouse wedding has been what we wanted, at least that's what I thought you wanted." he said to her almost frantically. "Is this about the undercover case?"

"Yes." She told him.

"Ape, I won't sacrifice our relationship for this." He argued.

"Yes you will because I'm not giving you a choice." She told him.

"No." He said shaking his head. "If I thought you were going to break it off with me-"

"Wait." She said holding her hand up. "I'm not breaking it off with you, why would you think that?"

"You just ran out on me Ape." He reminded her. "Please explain to me what the hell is going through your head?"

"I'm thinking about what you said last night." She said to him. "You want this as security for me."

"I want to marry you." He affirmed. "That's all I've ever wanted."

"Yes and it's what I want to but I want our parents there." she said to him. "You want me taken care of in case this goes bad and I won't give you that kind of peace of mind." she informed him. "I want you to have more of a reason to fight and come home every night."

"Ape." He sighed rubbing his head.

"I don't want this." She told him. "I want to marry you but not under these circumstances. It doesn't feel special to me. And I won't marry you just so you can sleep better while you're away."

"I don't know how long this is going to take." He warned her.

"I've waited my whole life for you." She told him with brutal honesty. "I can wait a little bit longer. Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you." He said pulling her against his chest. "I guess I'm scared too."

"You're worried about being undercover?" She asked nervously.

"No." He chuckled still holding her as people passed by them. "I'm never afraid of my job believe it or not."

"So what were you scared of?" she asked looking up at him.

"I'll be gone so much and someone will fall in love with you the way that I love you." He admitted.

"Nobody could ever love me the way that you do." She told him. "Don't ever doubt me. I meant what I said, I've waited forever for you and I'm not going to leave. I want you to go undercover and have peace of mind knowing that I will be home- in our home- every single night waiting for you."

"I guess this was kind of silly." He admitted. "I panicked a bit."

"You did." She smiled. "That's ok though. It's ok to miss me you know." She teased.

"I'm going to miss you but I'm still going to see you." He reminded her.

"I'm going to be working on my book and this new show. I can't push it off until our wedding anymore because I won't know how long this will take." she told him. "I'm going to be ok."

"I know you will." He said kissing the top of her head.

* * *

Later that day they got a call from the realtor about a home that just went on the market, it was in their price range and she felt it was everything they both wanted.

"Sorry to bother you two but this home is going to go fast." she told them walking them to the front gate.

The house had a tall brick wall with black wooden gates to get to the front door. You had to punch a code in just to enter the property and walk up to the front of the house. There was a huge front yard and AJ saw toys that belonged to kids on the yard and smiled.

"I like that." Punk said to AJ referring to the gate.

"It would be safe for kids and a dog too." she agreed.

The realtor opened the front door and AJ gasped. Punk was in awe of how much she loved the place without even seeing it. She didn't react this way with any home they had seen. The house was covered in kids toys but it felt so homey, even to him. The home had dark wooden floors and dark fixtures. There was a large staircase as soon as you walked in and to the right was the living room and to the left he assumed that lead to the kitchen and dinning room.

"There are four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, dinning room, den which has been converted into a play room but obviously you can do whatever you want with." The realtor told them. "It's a three car garage, attic and the yard has a pool and finished deck."

"I want it." AJ said without even looking at it.

"Don't you want to look at it first?" Punk asked with a grin.

"No." She said deathly serious. "The second I stepped inside of this home I knew it was ours. This was meant to be our home."

"I really insist on showing you both around." The realtor said to them.

"We'll take the tour but I know my fiancee." Punk smirked. "She wants this house."

"Do you?" AJ asked looking up at him.

"I want what you want." He told her simply.

"But do you love it?" she asked seriously.

"I haven't even seen it." He laughed. "I loved the first three steps we took." He teased.

"Ok let's do the tour." AJ told the realtor. "But this is it. I can feel it."

Punk and AJ toured the house and he had to admit, he loved it too. It was in an amazing neighborhood, security was good and it was honestly like a dream house. He could see growing old in this house with AJ.

"I'm going to call the home owners. Are you sure you don't want to just put in an offer and outbid? Paying outright the asking price will guarantee you the home but you could save some money." The realtor warned them.

"No we want this house." Punk told her firmly.

"Alright." She smiled. "Give me a few minutes." She said stepping away.

"Do you really love it?" she asked as they were in the large kitchen. It had a kitchen island, french doors that lead to the back and everything was so modern and dark, just the way AJ liked it. "This will keep me busy while you work too."

"You're going to move in without me?" he teased.

"No but I can decorate." She said to him. "There's so many rooms! And we have to furnish it."

"You don't want my input on how I want it to look?" he teased.

"No." She said seriously and he laughed. "You trust me, don't you?"

"Of course I do." He said to her.

"And now even more motivation for you to come home safe every night." She said to him. "This will also push you to wrap up the case quickly because who wouldn't want to live there?"

"That is true." he smirked. "Look, about me being gone for a lot of the time-"

"I'm not going to find anybody else." She laughed.

"It's not that." He said to her. "I know something happened with you and Palanski."

"Oh." She said to him. "I can't discuss it with you."

"I know that." he said to her. "I need you to look me in the eye and promise me you'll do whatever Detective Jenkins tells you. I want you safe."

"I will be." She promised.

"I mean it Ape." he warned her. "Kofi, Anderson- they're all going to look out for you all you have to do is call."

"I won't make the same mistakes I made with Hale." She told him. "I'm going to be careful and not hide anything."

"And do everything Jenkins and anyone else with a badge tells you?" he asked her seriously.

"Yes." She told him.

"I also know Hale Green's trial is starting soon..." He trailed off.

"I'm going to be ok." She told him. "Like I said I'll be busy. Work, book, furnishing, Charlie and Hale." she raddled off.

"Just don't run yourself into the ground." He warned her. "And I will be home during the days so I'm going to want to be kept informed."

"You will be." She told him. "Just worry about you and I'll take care of me."

"That's what worries me." He said seriously and she let out a laugh.

"I'm not some magnet for danger." She defended laughing but he just eyed her without even cracking a smile.

"We'll see about that." He said to her.

* * *

Later that night Punk and AJ were in bed catching their breath.

"I thought we agreed tomorrow we'd spend the day in bed since it's my last day before I start undercover?" He asked gasping as he looked up at the ceiling.

"We started early. I wanted to celebrate." She said rolling on top of him and kissing him.

"We are officially home owners." He agreed.

"And that is a cause for celebration." She grinned. "I'm also celebrating all of my dreams coming true."

"We're not even married yet." He reminded her.

"We will be." she said to him. "I really hope you're not mad about me running out on you."

"I'm not mad but you scared the shit out of me." He admitted. "I thought you were leaving me."

"Never." she said to him kissing him. "You're stuck with me. Deal with it."

"I like being stuck to you." He grinned.

"I didn't mean literally." she giggled.

"I did." Punk said seriously. "Just don't scare me like that again."

"Don't scare me about setting things up for me for 'just in case' scenarios." She shot back. "So, since you're abandoning me for work-" she began and he glared at her. "And leaving me by my lonesome, can we talk about getting a dog?"

"Ape." He sighed rolling his head.

"That house is so big for us and we're not having kids anytime soon we need something to fill it up." She said to him. "Please?" She asked sticking her bottom lip out.

"Ok." he said giving in immediately. "But don't just run out and get a dog." He warned her as she squealed with excitement. "I have to meet the dog first." he warned her.

"Deal." She promised.

"I'll try to figure out a time and place where we could look next week." He said to her.

"Are we allowed to be seen in public?" She asked seriously and he laughed.

"Where do you think I'm going undercover?" He laughed.

"A strip club." She stated coldly.

"We can go out but we just have to avoid downtown, that's all." he said to her.

"What if we do get spotted?" She asked.

"Spotted by someone I'm trying to arrest?" he asked and she nodded. "Let's just hope that doesn't happen because these aren't people I want you to know."

"Are you going to look at the strippers?" She asked him and he laughed.

"I'm not going to look at them." he said amused.

"I'm sure they're pretty." She shrugged.

"I'm sure they are." He agreed. "I'm also sure they couldn't hold a candle to you."

"Just remember I'm the jealous type." She warned him.

"I won't forget it." He laughed. "Don't worry about that crap. I'll be busy actually working."

"You better be." She warned. "Working extra hard so you can come home to marry me and move into our new beautiful home."

"I will do my best to speed up the process." He teased.

"Now look me in the eyes and promise me that." she said to him. "Promise me you'll be safe and come home to me so you can marry me."

"I will be safe and come home to marry you because there's nothing I want more." he told her seriously as he looked into her eyes.

"Now show me how much you love me." She whispered lowering her face to kiss him...


	37. Lonely

**Lonely**

* * *

One month had passed since Punk started his undercover stint. AJ barely saw him. If he did make it home it was the morning when she was getting ready to leave for work. He was now in an undercover apartment most of the time and that happened a lot quicker than either AJ or Punk expected. He did his best to keep in touch but AJ was completely and totally alone 98% of the time. She was doing her best to be supportive but she was getting lonely.

She dived into work though, filming things for her new prime time weekly show with Alan before it premiered and writing her book. She was also furnishing the house. She wanted Punk's opinions on things but since he wasn't around he forfeited the right to an opinion as far as she was concerned. She was starting to go stir crazy though. She missed falling asleep next to him and waking up with his arms wrapped around her.

"It's a beautiful home." Alan noted after AJ gave him a tour of the new house. It was completely empty as the furniture was delayed in delivery. "I did not get this big of a check from Calvin Troy."

"You weren't stalked for half a year." She shrugged innocently.

"So, no word from Punk?" Alan asked curiously.

"No." She frowned. "I haven't seen him since Monday."

"It's Saturday." Alan pointed out.

"It gets longer and longer each week." She admitted. "I feel like I'm single in the City."

"If he's already this deep under then that means it's going better than they thought it would and it will over before they thought." Alan reasoned.

"I suppose." She said glancing around the kitchen. "I just thought by this point I'd be married with a dog."

"It'll happen." Alan assured her. "I'm sure you're just worked up about Hale's pre-trial starting Monday."

"That too." She groaned. "I wish Phil could be there with me. I know I don't have to be afraid of him and obviously I can take care of myself but..."

"It would feel better to have him there with you." Alan finished for her.

"Yea." AJ admitted with a sad smile. "I know he's working and doing something great but I just want him back."

"It's just the pre-trial." Alan said to her. "I'll be there with you."

"Yea." she said to him. "It's just not the same. No offense."

"None taken." Alan said to her.

"He has a really good attorney." AJ told Alan who scoffed.

"He stalked you and took a room filled with people hostage." Alan reminded her. "He can have Johnny Cochran reincarnated and even he couldn't get him off."

"We'll see." She said to him. "I just want him to get this over with and be safe."

"Punk's a great cop." Alan reassured her. "Did he mention what he was doing?"

"No and I wouldn't tell you anyway." AJ said knowing he was fishing for a story.

"I would never put Punk at risk while undercover but it would be nice to have a head start for when the case breaks." Alan shrugged.

"No." AJ warned. "Besides, I promised Phil I'd be on my best behavior while I he was working."

"How nice of you." Alan smirked.

"I'm a giver." AJ smirked with a shrug. "That just means when he gets back I'm going to have to cause an extra amount of trouble to make up for this." she teased.

"He'll be so pleased." Alan remarked sarcastically. "So, when are you moving in?"

"When Phil can." she told him simply and he laughed. "Why is that funny?"

"He can be working this case for a year. You're going to live in that dank apartment when you can live in this gorgeous house?" Alan asked.

"A year?" She frowned.

"Not a year." Alan corrected.

"No." AJ stated firmly. "This is my home with Phil. I won't live in it without him. We'll be married first and he'll carry me over the threshold."

"Whatever." Alan laughed.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Can I live here until you two move in?" Alan asked seriously following her out.

* * *

At the pre-trial AJ was seated in the front row with Kofi sitting at her left, Alan at her right and even Detective Jenkins showed up. AJ had some kind of hope Punk would show face but this was going to be a high profile trial giving how much coverage it had gotten and she knew he wouldn't. AJ listened as the prosecutor spoke but kept her eyes locked on Hale Green. She was still so angry at him. He caused her so much pain and misery she didn't feel she got her revenge.

As Hale's lawyer stood up he turned his head and looked AJ. AJ locked eyes with her tormentor and glared at him coldly even though he seemed happy as could be. He smiled at her and shot her a wink before returning around and listening to his lawyer. AJ couldn't hear a thing as she was consumed with anger. Her fists were clenched and she wasn't sure she wouldn't be able to contain jumping over the divider and strangling him.

"What?" the people in the gallery whispered and gasped and AJ snapped back to reality.

"What happened?" AJ asked Kofi who looked just as angry.

"Stalking charges have been dismissed." Kofi whispered.

"What?" AJ demanded.

"He'll still be charged with false imprisonment." Kofi assured her.

"How can they not charge him with stalking?" She asked stunned.

"He had keys, there's no way to prove they were stolen and sending gifts isn't a crime. We discussed this before we even knew who it was." Kofi reminded her quietly. "He has a good lawyer-"

"This isn't right!" AJ yelled standing up.

"April don't." Alan hissed trying to pull her back into her seat.

"Order." The judged demanded.

"This man stalked me!" AJ yelled. "He made me afraid every time someone knocked at my door! He made me afraid to sleep in my own apartment! He made me feel like a victim every second of every day!"

"If you do not sit down I will hold you in contempt of court." The Judge warned. "You'll have your day in court Ms. Mendez."

"No I won't." She said shaking her head. "Do you think the gun pointed at my head scared me? I wasn't afraid he'd shoot me! He's a coward!"

"April stop." Kofi warned standing up knowing she was now hurting the rest of the case.

"Last warning Ms. Mendez." The judge threatened.

"I'd be safer in a cell than in this room with tainted judges and lawyers who clearly don't give a crap about women!" she yelled and the judge signaled for the guard.

"Ms. Mendez I'm holding you in contempt of this court." The judge informed her and AJ didn't even fight the officer as he lead her away.

"So much for that no trouble thing she promised Punk." Alan whispered to Alan.

"I'll get her out. This judge loves me." Detective Jenkins said leaning forward.

"The sooner the better." Kofi said to him. "All I need is for Punk to pop up today and find out she's locked up."

"He probably wouldn't be surprised though." Alan teased and Kofi glared at him.

* * *

AJ was in lock up for three hours before being released to Detective Jenkins.

"I had to convince the judge you were a CI on an important case for me." Jenkins told AJ as he walked her out of the courthouse.

"I technically am." She mumbled.

"What are you so pissy about?" He asked in shock. "The guy is still facing charges for a felony- if you didn't blow that today too."

"How did I blow the stalker charges?" She asked him angrily. "I was the victim yet I was the one who was put in a cell today!"

"April-" Jenkins began.

"You don't get it." She said shaking her head. "Because you're cold. I've been meeting with you for weeks now and you don't seem to give a crap about Tiffany."

"My job is put the bad guys behind bars and that's what I'm doing. Just because I don't get emotionally attached doesn't mean I don't give a crap. You can't do this job and not give a crap, believe me I wish I could give a crap!" Jenkins yelled back.

"Then do your job!" She yelled. "I'm constantly being let down. Bret Walsh didn't kill Tiffany, Hale Green isn't going to pay for stalking me-"  
"He's going to get jail time- a lot of it." Jenkins argued.

"Not for stalking!" She yelled reminding him. "That's what mattered to me! And now Charles Palanski is walking around free and proud!"

"We're going to get him." Jenkins told her. "These guys are all going to go away for a long time just suck it up and accept that."

"I'm sick of accepting things." She snapped. "I've accepted everything with a smile on my face and I am done. I'm tired and pissed off."

"I think you're just upset about Punk." Jenkins shrugged.

"At least he would understand my anger." She said turning around and walking away from him.

* * *

When AJ arrived home she barely had her jacket off before someone knocked at the apartment door.

"I'm sorry." Detective Jenkins said to her and she reluctantly stepped aside to let him in. "I'm not some right wing bastard who thinks Green shouldn't be charged with stalking. But he won't be and I have to accept that no matter how little I like it."

"I'm frustrated." She told him. "I hear about these things all of the time, the women being treated like the criminal. I got locked in a cell for three hours today. I got locked in while he smiled at me."

"I know this isn't easy for you and I'm not the best at this kind of stuff. This is why I work cold cases." Jenkins said to her. "I don't like it when the wound is still so fresh."

"It's been a rough year." She admitted sitting on the couch and Jenkins remained standing. "I just want a peaceful time, you know? I want the bad guys to pay for what they do, I wanted my story to be a lesson for women who are afraid to speak to police about harassment. I wanted some good to come out of this. Instead all they'll learn is if they open their mouths they'll be rudely body searched and groped in the process of being tossed into a cell." She said in disbelief.

"You have a pretty powerful voice here in the City." Jenkins pointed out sitting next to her. "Use it. Just not in the middle of a courtroom."

"The judge hates me now." She said to him. "I might have fucked up the rest of this case."

"I'm sure you didn't." Jenkins assured her.

"I think I did." She said sadly shaking her head. "I have a tendency to speak before I think."

"I think that makes you passionate." Jenkins said to her and she gave him a light smile. "You're going to get justice for what Hale did to you and we're going to get justice for Tiffany as well."

"Nothing has moved on that." She pointed out.

"I have a few ideas, going to need your help." Jenkins said to her.

"Really?" She asked and he nodded.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow. I think you should sleep this night off." Jenkins said standing up.

"I don't need to sleep this off." She insisted standing up.

"Ok, well, I do." He smirked.

"Whatever you need from me I'm in." She told her seriously as she followed him to the door. "And thank you for getting me out of lockup earlier."

"When Punk told me you were a handful I thought he was kidding." Jenkins said to her. "When Anderson and Kofi warned me of the same thing I thought they were in on the joke. Then I started hearing the whispers around the station house."

"People whisper about me?" She asked horrified.

"It's not bad, it's just what I had been warned- you're a handful." He laughed.

"I am not." She said to him with a laugh. "Just a tad." she admitted.

"A tad?" he laughed as he opened the door. "I'll see you tomorrow." he said then turned around and bumped right into somebody.

"Punk." Jenkins greeted.

"Phil!" She yelled and pushed Jenkins out of the way and jumped into Punk's arms.

"Hi baby." Punk grinned holding her tightly and smiling. It felt good to have her with him again.

"See you tomorrow April, bye Punk." Jenkins said but neither acknowledged him.

Punk carried AJ into the house and kicked the door closed behind him.

"I've missed you." AJ said giving him a kiss.

"I've missed you so much you have no idea." He said kissing her again.

AJ climbed off of him and he looked down at her.

"Is the case over?" She asked hopefully.

"No, Ape." He frowned and she sighed. "But I'm getting there. I only have a few hours then I have to get back."

"Hours?" She asked devastated.

"I know today was the pre-trial for Hale I wanted to see you." He said to her.

"You didn't hear about it?" She questioned.

"No." He said to her. "I'm kind of cut off. We don't really watch the news."

"Too busy watching girls?" She asked then she noticed his black eye. "What happened?"

"Caught an elbow breaking up a fight at the cub." He said to her. "It's nothing."

"It looks bad." She sighed.

"How did it go today?" He asked pushing her hand away from the bruise on her face.

"If you don't count the stalking charges being dropped and me being groped and tossed into a cell, it went great." She told him.

"Excuse me?" he asked angrily.

"They dismissed the stalking charges and everyone thought I should be ok with that because he'd still face felony charges for the hostage situations but I of course thought it was-" She began.

"Bull shit." He finished for her. "Which is exactly what that is." he said to her. "I need to make some calls-"

"No." She smiled grabbing his hands. "But thank you for understanding."

"Of course I do." he said to her.

"The judge held me in contempt of court and I got searched and locked in a cell for three hours until Detective Jenkins convinced the judge I was a CI." she told him. "I had a meltdown."

"I'm so sorry Ape." he said cupping her face.

"It's not your fault." She said to him.

"You wouldn't have been held in contempt if I was there." He said to her. "You're the victim you shouldn't have been the one behind bars."

"I love you." She said happily holding back tears. "You're the only one-"

"I always have your back." He reminded her. "Even if I'm not there physically."

"Thank you." She smiled leaning into his chest and he kissed the top of her head.

"What was Jenkins doing here so late?" Punk asked curiously as he removed his jacket and shoes.

"I snapped at him and he came her to apologize." She shrugged and he just nodded. "What?"

"No, it's nice of him." Punk said to grabbing her hand and running his thumb over the engagement ring he placed on it.

"You have nothing to worry about." she said already knowing what he was thinking.

"I've been gone a long time." he said to her.

"Yea but I told you I'd wait forever." She smiled. "Besides it's really only a week at a time, are you having trouble controlling your urges around all the naked women?"

"No." He said to her. "It's not even like a normal strip club, it's the desperate man's strip club. Even if I was looking for a good time I wouldn't find one there." he teased.

"Good." She said seriously. "I ordered furniture for the new house."

"Yea? You have pictures?" he asked.

"I do but I kind of want you to be surprised." She said to him.

"I promise I'm working as fast as I can to get out of there and into our new home with you." he told her.

"I know you are." She said to him. "I just really miss you."

"I'm right here." He smirked.

"Yes you are." She agreed tugging on his jeans.

"I thought you'd want to talk." He smirked.

"How long have you known me?" She asked cutely looking up at him as she removed his belt slowly.

"A year." He said to her.

"So you know how much I love to talk." She pointed out.

"It's your favorite past time." He teased.

"Second favorite." she corrected.

* * *

AJ woke up at around one in the morning when she heard movement in the room. Punk was getting dressed and she frowned as she rolled onto his side of the bed.

"I sleep on your side when you're away." She confided. "The mattress has your perfect dent and it smells like you."

"Whatever makes you the most comfortable." He said standing up.

"What's wrong?" She asked in a sleepy voice and barely able to keep her eyes opened.

"I hate leaving you." he said looking down at her beautiful frame. She was curled against his pillow and the bed sheet only covered her bare body from her waist down.

"So don't. Play hooky and stay in bed with me. I'll make you pancakes in the morning and feed them to you." She said closing her eyes.

"Don't tempt me." he said kneeling down and she opened her eyes to meet his. "When I get back we'll deal with this Hale Green thing-"

"I'm dealing with it." She told him. "It's not going to go on hold and wait for you."

"I wish." he said to her. "Look..." he began and grabbed her cellphone. "This is for an emergency only." he said to her. "If you absolutely have to reach me, if something happens- call this number. My contacts are having trouble getting in touch with me."

"Is this a cell number?" She asked curiously.

"No. It's the number to the club and I put it in your phone under Tiffany." He told her and she gave him a sad smile. "If you call it and it's not important it can get me killed."

"I'm not going to call you." She told him.

"I'm out of the loop Ape." He laughed bitterly. "I'll sleep better at night knowing if you have to, you can reach me. You can call up and ask for Punk."

"You're going by your own name?" she frowned.

"It's a nickname." He said to her. "They won't ask who you are-"

"I won't be using it." She told him. "But thank you for trusting me."

"You know I trust you with my life and I am literally right now." he said to her. "Only an emergency." He repeated.

"I'll be fine." She smiled and stuck her head up as he cupped her face and kissed her deeply. AJ whimpered when he pulled away and gave him the saddest eyes he had ever seen.

"Follow me out and put the chain up after I leave." he said to her and she just put her head down and closed her eyes. "You're a pain in my ass."

"You love it." She teased and cupped her face one more time and kissed her one last time before leaving for god only knew how long.


	38. Time Away

**Time Away**

* * *

It had been two weeks since AJ had last seen Punk and she was climbing the walls. Not out of loneliness but out of fear. She went down to the station after work at around midnight and barged into Kofi's office.

"What's wrong?" Kofi asked.

"Phil." She blurted out.

"What about him?" Kofi asked alarmed.

"I haven't seen or heard from him in weeks. He never goes this long." She told him.

"He's fine." Kofi assured her. "I'll have someone take you home-"

"How do you know that?" AJ asked him.

"Because I'm his partner and I've made contact with him. He's just working really hard and really deep." Kofi told her. "Nothing for you to worry about."

"I am worried." She said to him. "He said he wouldn't go this long without contacting me."

"He's in deep cover and he's not contacting you or coming by the apartment because he's being watched and the last thing he needs is for you to get mixed up in what he's working on." Kofi warned her.

"I would never jeopardize his case." She sighed plopping in the chair across from his desk and glanced over to Punk's empty desk.

"I understand you really miss him." Kofi smirked. "You look exhausted, let me take you home at least."

"No I have to meet Jenkins." She told him.

"At this time?" he asked.

"Yea. We have to talk about the Palanski case." she told him.

"What's going on with that?" Kofi asked curiously. "You two have been out and about with this for days now."

"We have a plan." She smiled.

"What kind of plan?" Kofi smiled back mockingly.

"I can't tell you." She said amused. "It's not your case."

"You are always my case April." Kofi informed her. "Punk has left me in charge of you, so..."

"The evidence is gone, right?" she asked Kofi who nodded. "The only way we can get Palanski on Tiffany's murder is a confession."

"And how is Jenkins planning on doing that?" Kofi asked seriously.

"I'm not allowed to say." She said t o him.

"April." Kofi sighed leaning forward. "Look me in the eye and tell me you are not involved in this? You keep saying 'we', you are a not a police officer." He reminded her. "You are a reporter-"

"And soon to be author." she added proudly.

"Right." Kofi smirked. "April." He said now sternly. "If you're being asked to do something-"

"I'm not being forced into anything." She told him.

"That's not what I said." he corrected. "Were you asked to do something? Such as buddy up to Charles Palanski? Maybe invite him to dinner in a public place with a wire and try to 'clear' the air with him, chummy up? I bet when he told the judge you were a 'CI' he really has you down as a CI to make all of this hold up in court." Kofi said to her but she remained silent. "You don't have to do this and Jenkins shouldn't have asked you."

"I came up with it." AJ said to him.

"No you didn't." Kofi scoffed. "Listen to me, Jenkins wants to solve this case and he's using you. He's not going to care if you end up this guys victim as long as he gets him in a cell."

"It's fine." AJ said standing up.

"You know Punk wouldn't like this." Kofi said to her.

"He's not here." AJ shrugged. "If you hear anything about Phil-"

"I'll call you." Kofi promised. "Now promise me you'll be careful, Punk could be coming home any day and he's not going to be happy if he comes home to a dead fiancee."

"That's a little extreme." AJ said to him. "Whenever I meet with Charlie not only is Jenkins there but so are other undercover officers. It's always public and I'm always wired."

"Undercover is unpredictable." Kofi informed her. "You're not a trained officer and it's not safe. You can end up very, very hurt here. With the year you've had, is this something you really want to do?"

"I want the bad guy to go away." AJ told him defeated.

"It's not your job." Kofi told her sternly. "You have your whole life to look forward. Let Jenkins do his job."

"I came to this City to-" She began.

"To bring awareness to Tiffany and the other victims of Bret Walsh. You ended up providing a voice for millions of women in this City. You didn't come to Chicago to hang around dangerous felons." Kofi said to her. "You're smarter than this."

"I only met with him once and like I said I wasn't alone." she told him.

"Punk would kill Jenkins if he knew this and he just might when he gets back." Kofi warned her. "What would Punk tell you?"

"To stay out of trouble." She said to him. "But it's for Tiffany."

"And what would Tiffany tell you if she was still here?" Kofi asked seriously. "I read those pages of her diary, she didn't want him around him because she knew he wasn't right. You're spitting on her grave by doing this."

"Why are you being so mean to me?" AJ asked taken back by him.

"Because you're a smart woman and you know you're doing something stupid." Kofi said to her. "I don't blame you though, Detective Jenkins should know better."

"If I can help put him away isn't it my civic duty to try?" She asked.

"You've done your duty. Without you we never would have suspected him to begin with." Kofi told her. "You've done your part. Now I'm going to have officer Anderson drive you home."

"I'm supposed to meet with Detective Jenkins." She reminded Kofi.

"I'll meet with Detective Jenkins." Kofi told her. "I'll offer up my services, you look like you're about to fall asleep standing up."

"I am tired." She admitted. "You must think I've ruined your friend..."

"What?" Kofi laughed.

"I keep trying to help and I keep messing up." She told him.

"I've known the man for six years now, I've never seen him happier. He lived and breathed this job and never did anything for himself. You're the best thing that has ever happened to him."

"Thanks." She said giving him a smile and he squeezed her hand.

"Get some sleep April." Kofi urged.

* * *

As soon as April left with officer Anderson Kofi saw Detective Jenkins walking into his office and he followed him inside.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kofi demanded.

"With?" Jenkins asked amused sitting behind his desk.

"Putting April undercover with Palanski." Kofi said to him.

"Is that what she told you?" Jenkins asked. "Do you really believe that?"

"Yea." Kofi said to him. "Tell me April hasn't been around Palanski with a wire on."

"She has." Jenkins admitted. "But, it's not like we called him and had them meet privately."

"It doesn't matter." Kofi argued. "This girl has been kidnapped, shot, stalked and held hostage this year alone, she doesn't need this."

"All of that proves how tough she is." Jenkins said to him. "I want to get Charles Palanski on Tiffany Walker's murder and so does April. I had her go to the diner he eats in every night and he walked over to her and began a conversation. That was it."

"And now he think they're friends? He'll think it's ok to swing by and see her? Maybe rape and murder her like he did Tiffany?" Kofi asked. "Who is protecting April at home?"

"She doesn't need it." Jenkins told him.

"Punk trusted you with this." Kofi said to him.

"That's where you're wrong." Jenkins corrected. "Punk didn't trust himself with this case and rightfully so. I'm not saying it's a bad thing, Punk should be too emotionally invested and you as well, you've known April just as long and I know she's become friends with your wife." Jenkins told Kofi who rolled his eyes.  
"I'm an unbiased person. I'm doing the right thing."

"It's the wrong thing and you damn well know it." Kofi informed him. "Stop guilting her into doing your job."

"I'm not guilting April into anything, she's eager to help and she gets treated just like any other CI." He told him.

"She isn't a god damn CI!" Kofi yelled. "She's a reporter and a victims friend!"

"Butt out of my case." Jenkins told him. "I'm a damn good cop and you know it. I'll keep April safe and arrest Charles Palanski."

"Do it without April." Kofi warned him then walked out of his office.

* * *

The next day AJ was off to the new house to check out all the new furniture. She was so sad to walk into the house without Punk. But she didn't want to throw herself a pity party she knew he was working hard and she was going to make sure he came home to finished home. It was her idea to give him his own 'space' just as he did in his apartment with giving her an office. It was a guest bedroom that AJ was turning into a man cave.

"Do you think he'll like it?" AJ asked Alan who was sitting in the leather recliner in Punk's 'man cave'.

"No. You should give all of this stuff to me." Alan said seriously and AJ laughed. "It's great. He's going to love it."

"And the real present is this." She said pointing to the jersey hanging up in a glass frame.

"That's why you wanted to go the Hawks parade, you didn't want to report you wanted to get swag for your boyfriend." Alan scolded.

"Guilty." She shrugged.

"What about the other bedrooms? There's like a hundred." Alan asked.

"There's five." She laughed cleaning off the mini fridge she had put in. "One bedroom is ours, one is my office and another is my office. The other two will be guest rooms."

"Weren't you supposed to get a dog?" Alan asked.

"Can't do that without Phil." She said to him. "Besides I think a dog will be a bit much in here right now. I just want to get Phil home."

"He'll be home." Alan sighed. "Are you still working with Jenkins?"

"Save the lecture." AJ warned him. "I heard it all from Kofi last night."

"I wasn't going to lecture." He defended lightly.

"Yes you were." She said to him. "Even though the damage is done, Charlie thinks it's ok to call me or text me now that I spoke to him."

"Interesting." Alan forced out.

"Why?" she sighed. "Isn't it good to have a deranged killer on my good side?"

"Not if he's going to kill you." Alan shrugged. "That would suck for Punk to come to that. Then he'd probably kill Jenkins and he'd end up in jail-"

"Kofi went over all of this with me already." AJ sighed.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Alan asked.

"I'm worried about Phil that's all." She said to him. "Something just doesn't feel right, you know?"

"You're only thinking that because he's gone this long without word but he really is just protecting you." Alan assured her. "If he gets seen by the wrong people coming into the apartment-"

"I know, I know." She said fixing some things around the room. "I shouldn't have run out of the court house. I should have married him when I had the chance."

"Why the change of heart?" Alan questioned. "Are you afraid he won't come home?"

"No, I don't know." She said shaking her head. "I just might have felt better."

"Maybe you should go back to New Jersey for a little bit?" Alan suggested. "Who knows how long Punk will undercover and you can concentrate on your book. We already filmed the six episodes for the show, go."

"What if he comes back for a night?" AJ asked him.

"Then leave a note." Alan shrugged. "Or tell Kofi and he'll tell Punk. I think you should get out of town and clear your head a bit. Before you know it you'll be testifying at Hale's trial, you need to rest up. You look like you haven't slept in weeks."

"I feel like I haven't." She agreed. "I do want to go home and talk to my parents about a few things."

"So go." Alan urged. "I'll personally escort you to the airport and take care of everything at the paper. Just send me your articles."

"Maybe for the weekend." AJ said to him.

"I'll take you to the airport tomorrow morning." Alan offered which was tomorrow.

"I can't tomorrow morning maybe Friday night if I can get a flight." She told him. "Is that ok?"

"Yup." Alan assured her.

"I want to see Kofi first and tell him I'm leaving for the weekend. I'll be back Sunday night." she told him.

"Just have fun." Alan said to her. "It's got to be lonely in that apartment every night."

"Yea." she sighed.

"Here I'm pulling up flights." Alan said looking at his phone.

"You really want me out of town for some reason, I'm suspicious." she smirked.

"Maybe I want you out of the cross hairs of Charles Palanski." Alan suggested.

"I'm not in his cross hair." AJ insisted.

"I'd feel better helping keep you alive long enough to marry Punk." Alan said to her.

"Fine." AJ said to him. "But if I miss Phil-"

"You're going to talk to Kofi." Alan told her. "He'd be happy you're not sitting around as bait for Charlie. Do you want to call your parents?"

"Nah, I think I'll surprise them." She smirked. "Every time I go home it's for a holiday or something bad. They deserve a happy surprise."

* * *

The next night Kofi was at a coffee shop sipping on coffee when Punk sat across from him.

"Growing out that beard." Kofi smirked.

"Ape will like it." Punk smirked running his hand over the growing beard. "What are you doing here? I thought I was meeting with Carson."

"He got tied up so I was next on the list." Kofi said to him. "How's it going?"

"These are the documents that they wanted." Punk said passing them to Kofi in a newspaper. "I don't have long, I have to get back to the club."

"Anything else?" Kofi asked.

"They're running the drugs through the back of the club. Haven't made it back there yet but they're trusting me more." Punk told him. "Cortez likes me."

"Good." Kofi said to him. "Anything else?"

"No." Punk told him. "How's April?"

"Glad you asked, she's in Jersey." Kofi told him.

"Are her parents ok?" Punk asked.

"Yea she just went for the weekend." Kofi said to him simply.

"What aren't you telling me?" Punk demanded. "Is she alright? Is it Green?"

"No." Kofi told him shaking his head. "I found out Jenkins was trying to use her as an undercover."

"An undercover?" Punk asked taken back. "For what?"

"What do you think?" Kofi asked.

"I hope not Palanski." Punk warned in a low voice.

"Yes and don't worry I nipped it." Kofi promised him.

"What the fuck was he thinking?" Punk demanded.

"He was thinking he was at a dead end in this case and thought he could talk a confession out of him." Kofi told him and Punk shook his head in disbelief.

"He had her wired?" Punk hissed and Kofi nodded.

"I'm going to kill him." Punk growled under his breath.

"It's taken care of and Alan convinced AJ to hang out with her family this weekend. It's all good." Kofi told him.

"That's for the best. I don't know when I'll get away. He has guys watching me, I noticed it last week when I tried to sneak off to her." Punk told him. "I don't want them knowing she exists."

"That's for the best." Kofi agreed.

"Tell her I love her and I'll be home soon." he requested.

"Will do."

* * *

The next morning AJ was sitting up in her doctors office. This was the errand she had to run before leaving for the airport.

"Everything is perfect." Her doctor told her pointing to the screen. "You're right on track for eight weeks, or should I say the baby."

"Good." AJ grinned. "I can keep that sonogram right?"

"Yup." The doctor smirked printing it for her. "I thought you said you were bringing the father this time? Not that it's my business."

"He's still working." AJ told her. "He works where he has to be away sometimes."

"I'm not judging you April." The doctor said passing her the sonogram photo. "Does he know?"

"No." She admitted. "I found out two weeks ago, as you know when I came running in here hysterically." She laughed.

"Yes that was a tad dramatic." the doctor teased.

"He's been away for two weeks straight." She told her. "But keeping it to myself is killing me and I know it's not right to tell anyone before Phil but I'm going to fly out and see my parents tonight and tell them. I mean that doesn't count, right?"

"You should tell your parents." The doctor smirked. "I'm sure your fiance will understand."

"Yea." She said to her. "I just feel like I'm missing out on something, you know? I want to tell my fiance and celebrate. I think we'd be celebrating..." She trailed off thinking about it.

"Does he not want children?" The doctor questioned.

"No we do." She told her. "It's just we kind of envisioned being married first and at least practicing with a dog." She teased.

"Ah." The doctor grinned. "I'm sure he'll be just as excited. This is still a happy time for you."

"I know and it's been really hard to not tell anyone but I don't want anyone to know before him, you know?" She said and the doctor nodded.

"I understand." The doctor said to her. "I'm sure telling your parents will help you get it out of your system."

"I hope so." She said to her with a smile. "Are you sure everything is good?"

"Yes April." The doctor told her. "Your blood work came back good, the baby is on mark- relax." She told her with a laugh.

"I just want to do this right. I want Phil to come home to a happy and healthy baby. I mean while the baby is still inside of me. I definitely want him home before then." She told the doctor.

"There's no time frame?" The doctor asked.

"No." AJ said to her. "He might pop up soon though I just don't even know if I should tell him while he's working."

"You'll be showing soon." The doctor warned.

"Yea." AJ said placing her hand over her stomach. "When am I going to find out what I'm having?"

"Oh that will be a few more weeks." The doctor told her.

"Alright." AJ said climbing off the table after cleaning her stomach. "I have to pack before I leave."

"Have a safe and fun trip." The doctor urged her. "This is the happiest time of your life, enjoy it."

"I will." AJ told her.

"I'll see you in a few weeks." The doctor said to her walking her to the door.

"Yes you will." AJ grinned.


	39. Life Is Beautiful

**Life Is Beautiful**

* * *

AJ walked into her apartment Sunday night exhausted. She didn't realize pregnancy was going to make her so tired. She closed the door behind her and let out a scream when she saw someone sitting in the dark in the living room.

"I have a gun!" AJ yelled.

"No you don't." Punk laughed reaching for the nearest light. "Do you?" he asked now slightly horrified.

"No." She said as she ran over to him and jumped into his arms. "Are you back for good?"

"No." He told her and she pulled away. "I just really missed you." he said to her.

"I miss you too." she sighed.

"Heard you went to see your parents, have fun?" he asked.

"No." She told him honestly. "I kind of lack the fun gene without you."

"Don't say that." he frowned.

"I'm really happy to see you and before we do anything or say anything else there's something I have to tell you." She said to him nervously.

"Yea?" He asked then held up her sonogram photo. "About this?"

"Yes." She whispered. "I knew I dropped it as I was leaving. I wanted to tell you-"

"Why didn't you?" he asked.

"I found out two weeks ago." She told him. "I haven't seen you since."

"I got here about an hour ago and saw this on the floor by the door." Punk said looking at it. "I haven't been able to stop looking at it."

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yea Ape." he said with a sly smile.

"Yea?" She asked anxiously.

"Yes." he said cupping her face and kissing her tenderly.

"This wasn't planned." She reminded him.

"Obviously. I didn't want this to happen while I was away." he said to her. "Are you ok? Is everything-"

"Everything is perfect." She assured him. "The baby is right on mark."

"How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"Morning sickness is kicking my ass and I can't eat meat- can't even smell a burger cooking with out gagging and you know how I love my burgers." she frowned and he smirked.

"What can you eat? What are you craving? What can I bring you that you can eat without gagging?" He asked her.

"You're away." She reminded him.

"Not for much longer and I'll make sure someone brings you something every night I'm gone." he promised. "Tell me." He insisted peppering her cheek with kisses.

"Cotton candy." She grinned.

"Cotton candy?" he laughed.

"I don't know what it is! I've had such a craving for it and I can't find it anywhere!" she pouted.

"The kitchen will be covered in it." He promised. "Let me see." he said unzipping her jacket.

"You can't even tell." She laughed.

"I can tell." he scoffed removing her jacket, she watched as he screwed his eyes and he clearly didn't see a baby bump.

"I'm only eight weeks." She told him.

"I don't want to miss anything." he told her. "I have to speed this up."

"I wouldn't complain." She grinned.

AJ opened her eyes and let out a sigh, she realized none of that happened, it was all just a happy _**dream**_...

* * *

Punk was in the club before opening helping stock up the bar. He did a lot of jobs in the club, he was still trying to get into the backroom where he knew all the drugs were happening. He didn't want to be pushy about it but he also didn't want to be here forever. The end was near and he could almost taste it, he wanted to get back to AJ and his regular job. Undercover wasn't exactly what he had dreamed it would be. It was lonely and boring for the most part and he just wanted to be back to his normal life.

"Look she's back on TV." one of the other bouncers cheered turning the volume up on the TV.

Punk glanced over when her heard AJ's voice and saw it was the premiere of her and Alan's new show. She had probably worked so hard on this and he couldn't even congratulate her or watch with her. He was happy to see her face though.

"That hot piece of ass." the bouncer grinned as Cortez walked by. "Look, it's your girl."

"Finally back on TV." Cortez smirked pouring himself a drink. "Way too good looking to be on the news."

"She'd look better on my arm." The bouncer remarked as Punk glared at him.

"You're too ugly for her." Cortez laughed. "She'd be better on my arm."

"Sure boss." The bouncer laughed.

"Don't you agree Punk?" Cortez asked and Punk looked up.

"What was that?" Punk grumbled.

"That hot piece on the TV." Cortez said pointing at AJ who was talking next to Alan. "Who would she look better with? Me or Chuck?"

"Me." Punk joked and they laughed but Punk rolled his eyes.

"What happened to her again?" Cortez asked Chuck.

"That camera guy." Chuck said to him. "He was in love with her and held a gun on her."

"That's right." Cortez nodded. "I don't blame the guy. Beautiful girl."

"She's alright." Punk mumbled passing.

"Latin isn't your type?" Cortez teased.

"She's short." Punk said to him.

"I like that." Cortez grinned.

"Punk, phone." someone said passing him the phone. Punk reached over for the phone.

"Yea." Punk greeted but there was nobody there. "Hello?" he asked then hung it up. "Must have hung up." he said passing the phone back.

"How do you feel about working the back tonight?" Cortez asked Punk and that perked his interests. If he could get in the back, see what was happening then he could report it and get a warrant and get home.

"Yea? What about here? Won't you be short handed?" Punk asked casually.

"I have a new guy coming in." Cortez told him. "You'd be better suited working with me in the back. That is if you think you can handle it?"

"Of course, wherever you need me I'll be." Punk told him.

"Discretion is required Punk." Cortez warned.

"I was told that on my first day." Punk reminded him.

"This more so." Cortez said to him.

"How's the money?" Punk asked with a smirk and Cortez laughed.

"There will be a bonus." Cortez told him and Punk nodded.

"I'm in." Punk told him.

"I really like the work you've been doing. You're all business." Cortez said to him. "You're all about making money and that's how I am. You don't fuck around with the girls, you don't involve yourself in the bullshit of this place. I like that. You have business on your mind and I can use that."

"I like to make money." Punk told him simply.

* * *

"Detective?" Alan asked knocking on Kofi's office door.

"I have no comment." Kofi said looking down at his computer as he typed up his report.

"It's not about the case." Alan said to him stepping inside. "It's April."

"What about her?" Kofi asked typing.

"I went to pick her up at the airport and uh- she wasn't there." Kofi told him.

"Probably missed her flight." Kofi said to her and Alan walked right up to him.

"I can't reach her. So I called her parents." Alan told him. "They never saw her."

"What?" Kofi asked looking up.

"They said she never came to see them. She got on that flight to New Jersey and after that I don't know where the hell she went." Alan told him. "She was going to surprise them so they had no idea to even expect her."

"Is her phone off or is she just not answering?" Kofi asked.

"Off." Alan told him. "First time I called it rang and then it was turned off. Something is wrong."

"Or maybe she did something else in Jersey." Kofi said to him.

"Then why did she expect me at the airport to get her and not show up?" Alan asked. "She booked those flights and asked me to get her from the airport tonight that was seven and her flight wasn't delayed."

"Did you speak to her at all this weekend?" Kofi asked.

"No. I tried calling her last night when she didn't send me her piece for the paper this week but I just assumed when she didn't answer I just assumed she was busy with her family." Alan told him.

"So you haven't spoken to her all weekend?" Kofi asked and he shook his head. "And her parents haven't seen her so she's been missing for two days?"

"I guess." Alan said to him.

"Are you sure about this?" Kofi asked.

"She wanted to be home right away in case Punk came back." Alan insisted. "We had work to do tomorrow and she said she wanted to go home and talk to her parents and she never even arrived. She'd have nowhere else to go!"

"Alright." Kofi said reaching for his phone and dialing a number. "It's turned off." he said hanging up.

"I told you that!" Alan yelled. "If Punk was here he'd already be tracking her or something. You know something isn't right."

"Maybe she came back home and you didn't know." Kofi suggested.

"I've been to her apartment and the new house- nothing." Alan told him. "You have to do something, she was working this case with Jenkins and Palanski-"

"Fuck." Kofi muttered.

"She's probably already dead." Alan said to him.

"Reax." Kofi said standing up. "Sit here and don't say a word."

"Where are you going?" Alan asked.

"I'm going to have someone run her her credit, banking and try to trace where her phone was last on." Kofi told him. "You're going to sit down and relax."

"I can't relax." Alan said to him. "She could potentially be missing for three nights straight and we had no idea. What about Punk? Do you tell him or-"

"No." Kofi said to him. "At least not until I have more information. Stay here."

* * *

Two nights later and Punk had been working the back. He had been able to make contact with Kofi or his boss but as soon as he did he'd be all wrapped up and ready to go. This was going to be one of the biggest busts in Chicago history and he was excited to be part of it. He was mostly just excited to get back home, he decided the day he got back he was going to marry AJ. With or without their parents. She waited weeks for him and he wanted to marry her, get her the dog she wanted and start their lives together.

"You good Punk?" Cortez asked as they loaded up the bar again.

"Yup." Punk forced out. "Tired tonight."

"I'm going to need you tonight." Cortez warned him.

"I'm never too tired to make a few extra bucks." Punk said to him.

"Your girl is going to be coming on!" Chuck shouted over to Cortez.

The fun part of the night, where the guys would watch AJ's primetime special with Alan. They would whistle and make comments and Punk would usually take that time to step outside.

"Oh it's just him." Chuck frowned.

Punk looked over and saw Alan alone. He continued fixing things behind the bar even when he heard Alan open his live segment about a missing woman. He stocked the beers as Alan announced AJ had been missing since Friday night. Punk soaked in all the information he could without even looking up at the screen.

"Aw, man." Chuck sighed. "This little bitch a danger magnet."

"Damn right she is." Cortez said shaking his head in disbelief. "Missing since Friday night? She's dead."

"Oh for sure." Chuck agreed.

"She's got to be out of lives by now right?" Cortez teased. "A beautiful girl like her goes missing at the airport you'll find her in pieces in the nearest swamp."

"I have to go." Punk announced suddenly.

"What?" Cortez asked.

"I'm sorry." Punk said grabbing his jacket. "I have something I forgot to take care of."

"You alright?" Cortez asked concerned. "You collecting?"

"Yea and someone owes me." Punk lied well.

"You need Chuck to go with you?" Cortez asked seriously.

"No. I'll take care of it myself." he remarked coldly as he stormed out of the club.

* * *

Punk arrived at his apartment and it was covered with uniformed officers.

"No." Kofi warned as he walked through the door.

"You no." Punk snapped. "What the fuck is going on?"

"I don't know." Kofi said to him.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Punk demanded. "I saw Alan on the news, Ape is missing! Where from? When was she last seen-"

"You need to get back to work." Kofi told him.

"You know that's not going to happen." Punk snapped. "Tell me what the fuck happened!"

"She took a flight to New Jersey and got off the plane, the last time she was seen was walking out of the airports exit." Detective Jenkins said to him walking over.

"What day?" Punk demanded.

"Friday night." Jenkins told him.

"It's Tuesday!" Punk shouted. "Why the fuck wasn't I notified?"

"We didn't want to pull you out." Jenkins said to him.

"This is your fault- you had her working Palanski-" Punk said to him.

"Palanski wasn't in New Jersey." Jenkins told him. "I went to see him as soon as we realized April was missing and he was tucked away in his trailer."

"When did you realize she was missing?" Punk asked them but nobody responded. "I asked a question!" he yelled.

"Alan came to me Sunday night when she didn't get off her return flight." Kofi told him.

"She was gone for that many days before you even realized it?" Punk snapped. "You told me you'd look out for her!"

"Her parents didn't even know she was coming home that's why we didn't know. She was surprising them." Kofi told him.

"She could be fucking dead by now!" Punk yelled. "And nobody thought to tell me!"

"We were going to. At least I was going to." Jenkins said to him and Punk glared at him. "We pulled her phone records, her last call was to this number." he said passing Punk a piece of paper.

"What number is that?" Kofi asked curiously.

"The strip club Punk has been working at undercover." Jenkins told him. "I just got these records, the call was under a minute but somebody answered on your end."

"This was Sunday night." Punk told him.

"You spoke to her?" Kofi asked.

"No! I remember getting a call but they hung up." Punk told them.

"How did she have that number?" Kofi asked. "Or could this be related to Cortez-"

"I gave it to her. Only for an emergency." Punk groaned. "Why didn't she call 911?"

"No idea." Jenkins said taking the paper back.

"I didn't even talk to her." Punk said in disbelief. "I didn't even think any of the call."

"This isn't your fault." Kofi told him.

"Oh I know that, it's yours." he said pointing at Jenkins.

"I told you Palanski has been in his trailer and he was there Sunday night. I've also had men sitting on his place since Sunday. If he had AJ then he already got rid of her body." Jenkins said and Punk grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"You think that's fucking funny?" Punk hissed.

"Stop!" Kofi yelled. "There's something you need to see." he whispered to Punk.

"I need to get to New Jersey." Punk said to him.

"Before anything you need to see this." Kofi insisted and nodded for Punk to follow him into the bedroom. "We've been searching your place and we found something."

"I can't take this." Punk said shaking his head. "I don't have time for this- does it have to do with where she is?"

"No but-" Kofi began.

"I need to book a flight to New Jersey." Punk said simply.

"Punk." Kofi said seriously and Punk turned around and saw something in his hand.

"What is this?" Punk asked taking the small picture.

"It's a sonogram photo." Kofi told him. "We found it on the floor, she must have dropped it on her way out."

"She's-" Punk began reading the name in the corner. "She's pregnant?"

"Her last payment before flying out was a check written to her doctor. She got this Friday morning. I also assume that's why she was flying out to her parents, she was going to tell them." Kofi said to him.

"She tried to call me." Punk repeated. "Wherever she was, whoever she was with she called me. She had access to her phone."

"The call to you was the last call." Kofi said to him. "I saw the number but I didn't realize it was where you were working."

"Her phone was shut off right after?" Punk asked and Kofi nodded. "It's Palanski. It has to be."

"He's been coming and going as usual." Kofi told him. "He hasn't missed any work."

"It was the weekend." Punk reminded him. "Does he have an alibi for those days?"

"A neighbor said he saw him." Kofi said to him and Punk shook his head in disbelief.

"He put her under with him!" Punk yelled. "He maybe a fucking pig murderer but he's not a goddamn idiot! He probably knew something was up!"

"I'm going to need you to relax." Kofi said to him. "Go back to the club-"

"My pregnant fiancee has been missing for days, the only place I'm going is to Palanski's then to New Jersey to retrace her steps which is what you all should be fucking doing!"

"You've spent so many weeks on this case." Kofi said to him.

"I've witnessed it, I will tell you where to go in the back, what they're selling and to who." Punk told him. "I'm not going back there anymore. I shouldn't have gone in the first place."

"They're going to know you were the undercover if you're not there for the bust." Kofi argued. "We don't want you to end up dead-"

"I don't want April to be dead!" Punk yelled. "She's having my baby..." He trailed off and looked at the sonogram again. "Look at it." Punk said looking down at the sonogram.

"She's not very far along." Kofi said looking at it. "Eight weeks."

"We got a call from a hospital in Wisconsin that a woman matching April's description was bought into a local hospital." Jenkins said rushing into the room.

"What?" Punk asked

"Someone matching her description was dropped off at the ER." Jenkins told him and Punk jetted for the door.

"Text me which hospital!" Punk demanded.

"I'll go with him." Kofi offered.

* * *

AJ opened her eyes slowly. Her eyelids were so heavy she felt like there were rocks on them. When she managed to get her eyes opened she saw straight to the door and saw Punk talking to a doctor by the door. She could barely hear and her vision was a tad foggy.

"Ape." Punk whispered rushing over to her side.

"Hi." She smiled. "Are you done?"

"Done?" he asked.

"Undercover?" She asked trying to sound hopeful but was so tired.

"What happened baby?" he asked placing his hand on the top of her head and leaning in.

"Baby." She smiled as she closed her eyes. "I have to tell you..."

"Tell me what happened Friday night." He said to her.

"She's still heavily sedated." The doctor warned him.

"I have to figure out what happened Doc." Punk said to him seriously.

"She probably doesn't even know where she is." The doctor told him.

"Phil." AJ moaned trying to keep her eyes open.

"It's ok." Punk said to her.

"I'm tired." She said to him and he just nodded.

"So rest." He encouraged.

"I don't want to." She said to him. "I want to spend time before you go."

"I'm not going anywhere." he told her. "I'm going to be right here."

"We're having a baby." she told him with a weak smile.

"I know." He said to her.

"You know?" She asked.

"Yea I saw the sonogram." he said to her and she smiled.

"I knew you'd find it. It's just like my dream." She said to him. "Cotton candy?"

"What?" he asked with a frown.

"I think that has to do with the pregnancy then whatever it was she was given." The doctor said offering Punk a light smile.

"You want cotton candy?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Enough to fill the room." She said and she was clearly still out of it.

"Ok." He said to her. "You know I'll give you whatever you want, when ever you want."

"Give her a few more minutes to wake up more and she should be up to talking a little more indepth." The doctor said to him and Punk nodded.

"Did you get the bad guy?" She asked him.

"I'm going to." he told her. "If you tell me who it is."

"Your case." She said to him.

"Ape, you've been missing for four days." Punk told her.

"No I went to see my parents." She said tiredly.

"No you didn't." He said shaking his head. "You never made it to their house. You got off the plane in New Jersey and then you were here in Wisconsin."

"I went to my parents. I wanted to tell them about the baby." She told him.

"Babe, you never made it to your parents house. I need you to try really hard to remember what happened or how you ended up here." He said to her. "You tried to call me at the club."

"No." She said shaking her head.

"Yes." He corrected gently.

"Did I get you in trouble?" She asked him.

"No. But you tried to call me the other day." Punk said to her. "And you were in trouble."

"I don't remember." She admitted.

"Ok." he forced out.

"I don't remember coming here." She told him.

"I know you don't." He frowned. His face was very tense and no matter how weak she was AJ could see that.

"The baby." She said to him. "I don't remember-"

"The baby is fine." he told her. "They checked you out when you came in last night."

"Last night?" She asked. "I don't remember anything."

"You're ok." he said to her. "Nobody touched you."

"Are you sure the baby is ok?" She asked.

"Yes." He said to her running his hand to gently push her hair out of her face.

"I don't remember what happened." She said weakly.

"That's ok, hopefully it will come back to you." He said to her.

"Do you have to work?" She asked trying to keep her eyes open.

"No." he told her. "I'm going to be here with you." he said kissing the top of her head.

* * *

Back in Chicago...

"Boss!" Chuck yelled and Luis Cortez walked over to the bar. "You won't believe who is on the TV." he said hitting the pay button since he paused the live broadcast.

"A bunch of cops?" Cortez snorted.

"Not just any cops." Chuck said pausing again and pointing. "Who does that look like to you and where the hell has Punk been?"

"That mother fucker." Cortez muttered under his breath squinting closer to the TV to see Punk in the background of the police. "What is this?"

"It was the scene at the hospital of where that reporter is." Chuck told him. "What do you want to do?"

"First thing we do is move everything out of the back." Cortez told him.

"But Punk knows everything." Chuck said to him.

"I'll take care of him. You just start packing up." Cortez ordered.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews! And there is a ton of drama to soak in. I know this story has a lot of drama in it, but it is a drama story :)**


	40. One More Time

**One More Time**

* * *

"When can I go home?" AJ asked Punk who looked annoyed as he sat in the chair next to her bed.

"You just asked me that. I mean literally five minutes ago." He said to her.

"I've been here for three days." She said to him.

"Are you remembering anything?" He asked.

"And you asked me that same thing literally five minutes ago." She said to him. "The baby is fine and I'm fine, can't we just go?"

"No Ape." he told her. "They're still running tests. You lost four days. You have no idea what was done to you."

"But the doctor said I wasn't sexually assaulted." She reminded him.

"Not everything is about sexual assault." Punk reminded her. "So let's go through this one more time..."

"Ugh." she groaned.

"Come on Ape." He sighed. "I have to know who took you."

"What makes you think I was taken? Maybe I had temporary amnesia, that's a thing. Alan and I did a story on it." she pointed out.

"Your wrists were bruised from handcuffs." he reminded her. "And you were given a sedative to knock you out. You were taken."

"I got off the plane in New Jersey. I was going to walk a few blocks over to the train station that's all I can remember." She told him. "My stuff is all gone?"

"Your suitcase was found a few days ago in a field nearby the airport." He told her.

"I can get it back right? My laptop was in there." she said to him.

"You'll get it back." he promised. "Ape, I really need you to try here."

"I really am. I feel like I'll only get discharged is if I remember something but I really don't." she said to him. "Can't we just be grateful that the baby is ok and go home?"

"I am grateful." He said seriously. "But I need to find out who took you and where you have been for four days because four days is a long time. You were in a struggle clearly because you had DNA under your fingernails. Somebody took you, somebody tried to take you and my kid away from me." He emphasized.

"Can't you just run the DNA?" She asked.

"We are but we haven't got a hit yet." Punk told her. "And if we haven't gotten a hit yet that means this person isn't in our system."

"So Palanski is out?" she asked and he nodded. "I want to remember but I just don't. It's as frustrating to me as it is for you. It probably was Palanski though."

"Why do you think that?" He asked in a professional voice and she cracked a smile.

"I took a shortcut to the train station. It's a random road that cars barely pass on. You have to be from there to know your way around it." she told him. "Charlie would know that road."

"Your town is miles away." He reminded her. "I'm sure a lot of people know that road."

"Only people going to the train station and that train station is really just one train that passed through my town. There's rarely anybody even there." She told him and he nodded. "It takes you to the middle of nowhere."

"And you were walking it?" He asked. "At night like that?"

"Nobody is ever on that road." she reminded him. "It wasn't that long of a walk either. Palanski knew that road, he used to work on it."

"Work on it?" Punk asked and she nodded.

"He did construction and street pavements. He paved it." She told him.

"I'm going to talk to Palanski myself." Punk told her.

"Are you going to kill him?" She asked him seriously.

"If I find out he took you? Yes." he said seriously. "I'll get away with it too."

"What about your case?" AJ asked him. "When are you going back?"

"I told you I'm not. I got the information that my boss needed to make the bust but it was too late it had been moved." he told her. "I was made. They probably saw me on TV."

"So you're a target?" She asked.

"No. They're not going to come for me, anything I knew they know I told them and the cops still didn't get anything since they couldn't find the drugs. I'm useless to both the cops and the people I was working with." Punk told her.

"I'm sorry." She said to him.

"Don't be sorry. I'd rather be with you, at least under better circumstances." He said to her.

"I have a surprise for you." She said to him.

"Yea I know." He said nodding towards her still pretty flat belly.

"Not that." She laughed.

"The baby wasn't the surprise?" he asked stunned and she giggled.

"The baby was a surprise to me too." She said to him. "But I meant at the house."

"Oh, that's right." He said.

"You forgot about the house?" she smirked.

"I did." He admitted. "I was kind of busy looking for you, finding out I was going to be a father."

"I've known for two weeks." She pointed out with a smirk.

"I'm sorry you found out alone and went to the doctor alone." he said to her. "I wish I could have been there with you."

"It wasn't that exciting." she smirked. "Ok, actually it was."

"I thought we were careful." he said to her.

"We weren't." She giggled. "Do my parents know?"

"No." He told her. "We kept that out of the press."

"Good." She said relieved. "I didn't want them to hear about it on the news."

"Same with my parents." he said to her. "They've been dying to grandparents."

"We should fly them in, my parents too." She told him.

"Get married?" he asked and she nodded.

"I really regretted running out of the courthouse." she confided. "And it wasn't just the pregnancy, I'm sorry. I wish I could take it back."

"You did the right thing." he assured her. "I was really scared." he admitted. "I didn't think I'd see you again. Somebody goes missing for that amount of time-"

"I'm right here." She reminded him.

"Yea." he said to her.

"Are you tired? Sleeping in that chair can't be comfortable." She noted.

"Honestly? It's the best sleep I've had in weeks. I like knowing you're in the room with me safe and sound." he said to her.

"Hopefully the next time we're in the hospital it will be for the birth of the baby." she said to him.

"Think either of us can make it that long with a hospital trip?" he teased.

"It's a nice thought." She grinned.

"So, when is my son due?" he asked and she let out a laugh. "Why is that funny?"

"Because you think we're having a boy." She amused. "My mom had one child, obviously me- a girl."

"So?" he scoffed.

"My grandmother had one child, my mother, my great grandmother had one child- my grandmother and my great-great grandmother-" AJ began.

"I get it." He said to her. "But that's the same thing in my family. I'm the only boy, my dad was the only boy, my grandfather, my great-great grandfather."

"I guess it just depends on who's genes are more dominate." she shrugged. "That will be mine."

"What's wrong with a boy?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'll be happy with a healthy baby but I've planned to have a girl since I was a little girl." She told him. "I've never expected anything else. I already have her name."

"Oh yea?" he laughed.

"Yup. Ruby." She told him and he laughed. "Why is that funny?"

"Are we have a 70 year old woman?" He asked amused and she glared at him.

"We can discuss names I guess." She muttered.

"I get a say? I'm honored." He teased. "But I'm telling you, it's going to be a boy."

"I'm telling you it won't be." She shot back. "I'm so confident in this that I don't even want the doctor to confirm the sex of the baby. I'll wait until delivery day."

"Yea? Ok." He said to her. "How will we know what to paint the nursery though?"

"It's going to be a girls room." She told him.

"You're going to take a gamble on that? If by some chance we have a boy you want a bright pink room with unicorns on the wall?" he asked.

"My daughter wouldn't have that." She scoffed. "I hate pink."

"We'll do something neutral." He suggested and she nodded.

"Like a light green?" She asked. "I love green."

"I like that." He smiled.

"You're going to be in charge of painting and stuff since I did the rest of the house by myself." She told him.

"You furnished the entire house?" he asked surprised.

"Just not the den downstairs." she told him. "And I left one of the guest rooms empty since I figured that one room will be the baby's room. "

"Your parents are going to be flying in as soon as you're discharged." He told her.

"Can your dad fly yet?" She asked and he nodded. "Tell them to fly in, I want to get married and move into our home."

"Marriage, baby and house announcement. Hope my dad's heart can take it." he teased.

"Don't say that." She laughed. "Even though I kind of like the baby being our little secret."

"Um, the baby really isn't a well kept secret." He admitted scratching the back of his head nervously. "Kofi found your sonogram before I even saw it and Jenkins saw it-" he trailed off.

"So the entire department knows?" she asked.

"Yea. And Alan." He added and she glared at him.

"It's bad luck." She reminded him.

"I don't believe in that." He also reminded her. "Alan has been camped out in the waiting room for days as well, he heard Kofi and I talking about it."

"Why is he still here?" She asked.

"He feels guilty." he told her and she seemed confused. "He didn't hear from you that whole weekend and he's the one who suggested you go. But what he's forgetting is that he's the one who reported you missing as soon as you didn't get off of that flight."

"Good 'ol Alan." AJ smirked. "I really just want to go home. I know I've been knocked out for four days but I'm still so tired. The baby makes me tired."

"Does he?" He smirked.

"Yes! I feel like a zombie." She said to him.

"I'm going to have your doctor paged and make sure all your tests came back ok." He said to her. "Then we're going to make an appointment to see your OB and have the baby checked again."

"I just want to go home." She sighed.

"I think maybe we should stay at the house." he said to her.

"Absolutely not." AJ said to him. "When we are married."

"You're stubborn." he said to her.

"That's what you love most about me." she smirked.

"I wouldn't say I love that part most." He remarked.

* * *

The next day AJ was finally be discharged. She was signing her paperwork while Punk ran for coffee and food to eat and drink on the car ride back to Chicago.

"Ms. Mendez?" A man asked stepping into her room.

"Yes." She said turning around and looking at the nicely dressed man.

"You are just as pretty as you are on TV." The man smiled and handed her flowers.

"Oh, thank you." She smiled gratefully accepting the flowers. "You're a fan?"

"No- well yes." the man grinned. "I'm a friend of Punks."

"Oh." She smiled. "He'll be right back he just went for coffee."

"Wonderful." He smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Good." She told him. "Tired, but good."

"Any idea what could have happened?" The man asked curiously. "I know Punk was sick with worry."

"He worries over everything." AJ smirked as she signed off on the final sheet of paper.

"Beautiful ring." He noted nodding towards the engagement ring. "Punk never mentioned a wedding date."

"It's kind of still up in the air." AJ said to him. "I didn't catch your name."

"I-" he began.

"Ape." Punk greeted walking into the room. "The nurses need your paperwork."

"Ok." She said. "Thank you for the flowers." She said to the man and walked out of the room.

"I got concerned when you never came back to work." Luis Cortez noted.

"You figured me out." Punk remarked. "It's over. Don't come around here or near her again."

"I wondered why you ran out of the club like it was on fire, I had no idea she was your girl or that you were a cop. You would have had me too." Luis noted. "You showed your hand."

"Is there a reason you drove all the way here?" Punk questioned. "I know you made me after I walked out. You moved your business, you made out we have nothing to do with each other."

"You know a lot." Luis noted.

"If I knew as much as you thought you'd be locked up and not fishing around me." Punk pointed out coldly. "Move on."

"You betrayed me." Cortez informed him.

"You have a problem with me? You should." He said to him. "Don't come around April again or I'll arrest you."

"For what?" Cortez laughed.

"I'll think of something." Punk said to him. "Don't fuck around with me on this. Deal with me man to man don't involve her."

"I was just introducing myself and bringing her flowers." Luis shrugged. "If I wanted to hurt her I would have. I just want to get to know the 'real' Punk. It's funny, I did my research these last few days and you and I have a deep history."

"Deep history?" Punk questioned.

"Do your research." Luis smiled. "And congratulations on the wedding."

"Get out." Punk demanded.

"I'll be seeing you soon." Luis informed him smugly then walked out of the room.

"Let's hit the road!" AJ announced excited walking back into the room. "Who was your friend?"

"Not my friend." Punk said to her.

"He gave me really pretty flowers." She said going to grab them but Punk took them.

"Leave them." He said. "Let's get you home."

"Home." She grinned. "I like the sounds of that."

"Your parents are flying in tomorrow, mine are flying in tonight." He told her. "It's a shame we don't have a big house to store everybody."

"Shame." she agreed. "Do you think our parents are going to be really excited about the baby?"

"Mine will be." Punk told her. "I don't know how your parents feel about babies before marriage."

"Well, we're living together out of wedlock they're not really that old fashioned." She smirked. "Besides, we have all the power." She reminded him. "We have the baby."

"That's right." he agreed giving it thought. "They have to do what we say."

"That's right." AJ smiled. "We have power let's make sure we use to it our advantage."


	41. Parental Control

**Parental Control**

* * *

"The house is beautiful." Punk's mother Linda smiled as AJ gave everyone the tour.

"It really is AJ." Janet, AJ's mother agreed. "Why aren't you living here yet?"

"We're waiting until we're married." She told them. "I want some form of tradition."

"Will that be before my grandchild is born?" Linda questioned.

"Yes." AJ assured her. "We're thinking this week."

"So you're really going through with a courthouse wedding?" Janet asked.

"I mean, can't you wait a few more weeks and let us throw you both something a little more exciting?" Linda offered.

"We just want to be married." AJ told them. "We've been waiting too long."

"Where are the boys?" Linda asked looking around.

"They're playing in Phil's new room." AJ smirked as she opened an empty guest room.

"That was so thoughtful of you, hopefully he doesn't spend all of this time in there." Linda said.

"This is going to be the baby's room." AJ told them.

"Oh." Janet said forcing a smile.

"What?" AJ frowned.

"You're going put carpet down right?" Janet asked.

"I wasn't going to." She frowned.

"It's just when the baby starts walking he or she might be falling over." Linda told her and AJ just nodded.

"But the baby isn't going in here until at least six months old so they have time." Janet said to Linda and AJ frowned.

"Six months old?" AJ questioned.

"The baby is going to have to stay in with you and Phil." Linda told AJ who seemed confused.

"AJ." Janet sighed. "You stayed in with your father and I until almost a year old."

"A year?" she asked.

"Six months is reasonable." Linda added and Janet nodded in agreement.

"Oh." AJ said to herself.

"What colors are you doing the room?" Janet asked.

"We're going to do a light green, we don't want to know the baby's gender ahead of time so we decided light green." AJ told them.

"Phil is going to bar that window right?" Linda asked her.

"Bar?" AJ asked. "The baby is so small I don't think it will be opening the window or anything."

"It's not just for the baby getting out but someone coming in." Linda warned and AJ's eyes widened in horror.

"Normally I wouldn't agree but you my dear have been kidnapped twice since living here." Janet warned her. "This is Chicago it's dangerous."

"Bars on the window is a must." Linda told AJ.

"So the nursery is pointless until six months of age?" AJ asked.

"No." Both Janet and Linda gasped.

"I'm confused." AJ sighed.

"Obviously you want the nursery set up and you can have all the changing stuff in here." Janet told her.

"Changing stuff?" AJ questioned.

"Changing table, diaper genie-" Janet said to her.

"I wish diaper genie's were a thing when ours were younger." Linda said to him.

"What's that?" AJ asked fearfully.

"Oh don't worry." Janet said to her.

"I'm just a little overwhelmed, there's a lot that goes into a baby." AJ told them.

"That's not even the start of it." Linda laughed.

"There's still clothing, finding a good doctor, child proofing every inch of this house, are you going to breastfeed or do formula?" Janet asked her daughter.

"I don't know." AJ admitted.

"How much time off from work are you taking? How much time is Phil going to take? You both have this house now and bills, both of you need to be working, have you considered day care or nanny?" Linda asked.

"I don't-" She began.

"What kind of birth are you going to have?" Linda asked.

"Hospital." Janet said to her. "Right, AJ?"

"There are other places?" She asked confused.

"Birthing center or home." Linda told her. "I personally hope you pick hospital."

"Same here." Janet said to her.

"What about baby names? If you aren't going to know the gender how will you decide the name?" Linda asked.

"Actually since I think we're having a girl, Phil is going to pick the girls name and since he thinks it's a boy I'll come up with a boys name." AJ told them.

"Creative." Janet forced out.

"Phillip had a pet turtle and named it pizza." Linda warned AJ.

"You know if you're unsure of what to do after the baby is born there's plenty of room here for us." Janet said looking at Linda who nodded.

"Oh we could stay with you guys for a while." Linda agreed.

"And when you go back to work we can swap weeks!" Janet suggested cheering.

"That's brilliant!" Linda agreed.

"You would do that?" AJ asked hopefully.

"Of course." Linda smiled giving her a hug.

"I had no idea so much work went into this. I have no idea how to raise a child." AJ sniffled.

"We're going to help." Janet assured her getting in on the hug.

* * *

"She must really love you." Joe smirked sitting in the leather recliner of Punk's room that AJ had made for him.

"This room is fucking great." Punk agreed.

"New wife, new baby- you're going to need this. Make sure you put a lock on the door." Robert warned Punk.

"I have a feeling I won't get much use out of it until the baby is older and he can come in here and watch Hockey and Baseball with me." Punk said to them.

"Does AJ believe that? She's always said she would have a daughter." Robert warned him.

"She's crazy." Punk scoffed. "It's a boy."

"I think it's a girl." Joe said to Punk. "It's bound to happen, the chain of boys has to break." he said to Punk.

"I don't want a girl." Punk said bluntly. "April makes me crazy as it is. I'd have a little girl who would be running around and poking her nose into things and getting arrested before the age of 10."

"AJ was never arrested before 10." Robert said to Punk. "She was bought to the station when she was 9 though for opening up all the cages at the dog shelter and letting free."

"See what I mean?" Punk asked his father seriously.

"I think April is a wonderful young woman." Joe said to Punk. "You'd be lucky to have a kid like her."

"You'd lose your hair before the teen years hit." Robert added and Joe laughed but Punk looked horrified.

"You were no treat." Joe reminded Punk. "I remember having to pick you up from school when you were 11 because you were kissing girls."

"It wasn't unwanted." Punk scoffed. "And that's why I don't want a girl. I don't want my girl on the receiving end of somebody like young me."

"If that's the most trouble he's gotten into it then he has nothing on AJ." Robert laughed. "I had to pick AJ up from school once because she used a bike chain to chain herself to a tree the school was about to cut down- she was 10 for that one then when she was 12 she staged a protest over the working conditions for the school cafeteria staff."

"What a remarkably bright girl." Joe grinned. "You'd be lucky to have a girl like that."

"Yea but she'd be a headache and I already have April, I don't know if you've noticed, she's a bit of a handful." Punk said to him.

"Any information on how took her?" Joe questioned.

"Nope. Like most things when it comes to April- it's a total mystery." Punk told him.

"I'm just grateful she's alright." Robert said to them.

"I don't know why you think having a boy will be less mischievous." Joe smirked.

"Maybe you'll have one of each." Robert suggested.

"Trust me, there's only one baby in there." Punk said to him.

"I mean down the line." Robert said to him.

"I want more than one grandchild." Joe agreed.

"Let's get this one out first." Punk said as AJ rushed in the room.

"Phil you have to bars on the window in the nursery for the baby." She told him and he laughed.

"I think we have some time." He said to her.

"I can put them in before I go." Joe offered.

"Thank you Joe, I had no idea Phil and I were so behind on all of this." AJ said to him.

"Behind on what? You're barely pregnant." Punk said to her.

"Phil our mothers just went down the list of things, I haven't thought of any of that stuff." She told him.

"They're trying to sucker you." Robert warned.

"No they're not and they're going to stay with us." AJ cheered and Punk's face dropped. "When the baby is born they're going to stay here for a few weeks then when I go back to work they're going to swap weeks!"

"What?" Both Joe and Robert asked.

"Do we have to come back?" Joe asked cautiously.

"Not if you don't want to, they didn't mention either of you." AJ said.

"I think it's a great idea." Robert said to AJ and Punk turned around

"Agreed." Joe nodded. "A week at a time for each sounds lovely."

"Yes and they shouldn't worry about us." Robert told AJ.

"It will be a hardship, but we'll get by." Joe said with fake sincerity.

"See?" She smiled at Punk.

"No Ape." He said shaking his head. "We don't need our mothers to move in here."

"They won't be moving in here." AJ insisted. "They'll be visiting bi-weekly. Do you really want to leave our child unattended while we work?"

"Doesn't your place have a day care?" Punk asked.

"It does." She said to him. "But strangers, need I remind you one employee from my job held a gun to my head? Is that a place I want to leave my daughter?"

"Ape, they're just trying to get their hands on our baby." Punk smiled.

"Loving hands." AJ corrected.

"How dare you." Joe mocked.

"Yes, those women just want to be part of this." Robert agreed then elbowed Joe laughing.

"And they just want a break from them." Punk said gesturing to their fathers.

"I don't care what the reasoning is. I don't know what I'm doing Phil and neither do you." She told him sternly. "If our mothers want to live here until our child is 18 that's fine my be me."

"Me too!" Joe added.

"We don't want them to sacrifice their lives to take care of us." Punk insisted.

"Are you saying our baby is a burden?" She asked coldly.

"No." Punk said quickly. "But we can figure this out without or moms taking care of us and the baby."

"How do you know that?" she asked. "And what better way to learn than to learn from the experts who raised us?"

"Can we think about this?" he asked.

"We have the room." She said to him. "I'm terrified about being a mom." She choked out. "I didn't know the baby has to be in our room-"

"Until six months." He finished for her. "At the least."

"Yea and did you know we have to put carpet in the room?" She asked.

"We don't have to." he told her. "They're a tad old fashioned. I know about baby proofing and the bars on the window- which are also very old fashioned and I personally don't like them because it reminds me of a prison. I know there's a lot of decisions to be made but we can do that together."

"I already don't know so much." AJ sniffled.

"We'll learn together. That's how most people do it." He said to her.

"Yea, listen April don't let them bully you into thinking you need all of this help." Joe said to her. "You're going to be a terrific mother."

"They just want to feel included." Robert added. "Your grandmother made the same offer and your mother threw her out two days into her stay after you were born."

"I don't even know what kind of birth I want." AJ said looking at them.

"The hospital kind." Robert said to her. "Be safe AJ."

"What about when we go back to work?" she asked Punk.

"We'll figure it out then." he said to her. "And in the meantime we can take those parenting classes and stuff."

"Ok." She said relieved. "But you have to tell our mothers they can't move in here because they're already re-modeling one of the guest rooms." She said quickly then left the room.

* * *

Later that night AJ woke up in bed alone and shuffled out into the living room. Punk was sitting on the couch with the TV off but his laptop on.

"What are you doing?" She yawned.

"I'm looking at cribs." He said to her.

"It's too early to start buying things." She reminded him.

"Yea but I can still look into stuff." He shrugged.

"What's wrong?" She frowned sitting next to him.

"I had no idea the baby would cost so much money." He said to her.

"We both have really good jobs." She reminded him and he nodded in agreement. "The house was paid in full so we don't have to worry about that."

"Yea, which means we have to leave here because I'm not going to continue to pay rent for a place that we don't even live in." He told her.

"Call your judge friend." She said to him. "Let's do it this weekend."

"Are you sure?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yes. Let's get married, make it official and move into our house." She said to him.

"Ok." he smiled. "I think he'll be able to squeeze us in."

"Good." She said to him. "Have you thought about girl names?"

"I have." He admitted. "A few."

"Want to tell me them?" She asked.

"Nope." He said to her. "What about you? Think of boy names?"

"This would have been easier if you would have just let me use your name." She said to him. "It's tradition."

"And it's tradition in my family that we don't do that." He said to her.

"Fine. But yes I've come up with a few." She said to him. "And if you won't tell me I won't tell you."

"Fine." He smirked.

"Are you happy?" She asked suddenly.

"Of course I am." Punk said to her. "I know I'm a little preoccupied but it's not about you and the baby it's about who took you."

"No leads?" She frowned.

"I have to know what the plan was? I don't think somebody took you just to drive you around." He said to her. "I have to know what this person or persons was thinking, what stopped them from doing what they were planning on doing."

"I remember calling you." She told him. "It's almost like a dream and I'm still not sure how realistic this is but I think I remember that."

"What do you remember exactly?" He asked putting the laptop down.

"I remember my wrists being cuffed to my front and my phone still being in my pocket. I don't remember where I was but I remember being afraid I'd get you in trouble." she admitted.

"You can't remember anything else?" He asked.

"No, I'm sorry." She said to him.

"You shouldn't apologize." He told her. "I just don't know what was going on, why were you driven from New Jersey all the way back to Chicago and passed it into Wisconsin?"

"Who says I was driven?" She asked.

"Because you didn't board a plane or train." he said to her. "Isn't driving you nuts?"

"Normally, yes." She said to him. "I mean this is the kind of mystery I live for. But I think I'm just overwhelmed with being pregnant and happy that I'm ok and the baby is ok."

"I'm happy too, believe me Ape." he sighed. "If you or the baby would have been hurt I'd be destroyed."

"But we're not. We're here, happy, healthy and ready to get married. Our parents are in town with us." she reminded him. "What about your case? It's just over?"

"I'll worry about that later." he said to her. "I'll worry about you first." he said to her.

"You know, it's been a while." She said moving so she was straddling his lap.

"It has. Are you sure you're up for this?" he asked as she cupped his face and kissed him deeply.

"Unless you want to wait for our wedding night..." she teased.

"No." he said quickly. "No waiting. I feel like all we do is wait."

Before Punk could even kiss her back his phone began to ring.

"Leave it to go to voice mail." AJ pleaded.

"It could be about your case." He said reaching around her for the phone but she refused to move off of him. "Yea." he greeted into phone. "When? Where?" he asked alarmed and eased AJ off of him as he stood up. "I'll be right there." he hung up.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"My dad." He said as his skin went pale. "He was shot. He's dead."

AJ gasped in horror as Punk tried to get on his shoes.

"Wait for me!" She yelled literally running into the bedroom and just putting on a pair of shoes and grabbing her jacket.

"Ape you need to stay here." He said as he zipped up his jacket.

"I'm going to be with you and your mom." She told him sternly.

"My mom..." He trailed off, he was now wondering where she was. Did she see it? Was she hurt?

"I'm here for you." AJ said taking his keys out of his hand. "I'm driving too."

Punk was in no position to argue. He was in absolute shock.


	42. Numb

**Numb**

* * *

AJ and Punk were hosting people in their house immediately following Joe Brooks funeral. It was a lot of work for her but she didn't mind. She felt she was able to do something to help. Also, it helped a lot of people bought food over.

"How are you doing sweetheart?" Janet asked with a frown.

"Better than Phil is." AJ sighed.

"He's not taking it well." Janet frowned.

"He won't even talk about it." AJ whispered. "He's numb."

"That's understandable. I know how close him and his father were." Janet said to him. "Did they find the person who shot at him?"

"Yes." AJ told her. "He said it was a robbery gone bad. I don't think Phil buys that though not that he'll discuss with me. Anytime Kofi mentions the guy he just shakes his head and walks off. It's not like him, he's normally at the station when something happens working but he's not. He keeps going off on these drives."

"Drives?" Janet questioned.

"He's only gone like ten minutes at a time." She told her.

"He's clearing his head." Janet told her. "I can't blame him. He's had a rough time."

"How do I help him?" AJ asked her mother almost desperately.

"Oh, honey." Janet almost cried.

"He's always been there for me and he's in so much pain I don't know what to do." She began to cry.

"It's nothing you can do. You just need to be there for him." Janet told her. "And when he's ready he'll come to you."

"His pain is so strong that I can feel it." She told her. "He won't even cry. He won't talk about his dad or the murder-"

"It's fresh AJ." Her mother reminded her. "You can't just make it go away."

"Linda is holding up." AJ noted watching as Linda greeted everyone walking into the house and putting on a brave face while Punk was MIA.

"She's a mother." Janet said to her. "You'll understand that soon."

"I just want to help him." She said to her mother.

"Why don't you go step outside for some fresh air? Let me take over in the kitchen." Janet offered.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes and I think Phil went out back." Janet told her.

"Thank you." AJ said relieved and snuck off into the yard area.

* * *

When AJ made it outside she saw Punk sitting on a chair looking at the covered pool. It was chilly since it was November.

"Hey." AJ said softly.

"Hey." He said looking over to her and held his arm out and sat her on his lap.

"I want to ask how you are but I already know." she said to him.

"How are you doing? I think you should take a break." He said deflecting. "You've been running around like crazy for days."

"I'm ok. I'm just worried about you." She told him honestly. "Did you eat?"

"Yea I ate a bit." He said to her. "What about you?"

"I will later. I don't think I could keep anything down even if I tried." She said to him. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"You're already doing it." He said to her.

"Besides just wandering around asking you if you're ok." She said with a sad smile.

"There's one thing you can do." He said to her and her eyes widened.

"Please, just tell me and it's done." She promised him anxiously.

"Marry me." he said to her.

"I think I already agreed to that, many times." She smirked.

"Tomorrow." he told her. "My mom is going to be leaving to get things settled back in Florida the day after tomorrow and I want her there."

"Is she up for that?" AJ asked.

"Yea she'll be up for it. And it's a quiet setting." He reminded her. "What do you say?"

"I've said yes to marrying you more times than I can even remember." She smiled. "But don't you have to go to court tomorrow?"

"No." He said confused.

"Kofi said they're arraigning Hank Capri tomorrow." She noted, that was the man who was arrested for the death of Joe Brooks.

"There's no reason for me to be there." Punk said to her as if it was nothing.

"It's just-" She started.

"It's nothing Ape." He said to her. "So, tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." She said forcing a smile, she didn't want to press the issue.

"I just want to come back here tomorrow night with you and be able to call you my wife. I need that this week." he said to her.

"I'm ready." She told him. "You've just been so quiet."

"I don't have a lot to say." He said to her.

"You're thinking something. Your brain is running a mile a minute." She said to him.

"My brain is always like that." he reminded her.

"You're not telling me something and I don't know if it's because you don't trust me but you know that you can." She said to him.

"I trust you." He told her. "I just can't grieve properly until I get closure. I won't get closure until the people responsible are behind bars or dead."

"I thought it was a robbery gone wrong." She said to him.

"No." He said shaking his head. "Someone robbing my dead in front of a popular bake shop? Does my dad look like he even has money?"

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

"The man who came to the hospital to see you, that was Luis Cortez he was the man I was working for while undercover." he said to her. "I blew my cover. He saw me on TV when you went missing."

"Phil." She sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." He said to her. "Anyway, at the hospital he told me had a deeper connection to look into. I didn't. I was focused on you and your case."

"So you think that connection has to do with your father?" She asked.

"The biggest bust of my dad's career was Antonio Reyes." Punk told her. "He was an arms dealer out here and my dad arrested him. It was almost like a freak accident on how he stumbled across it. Luis worked for Antonio. That's our connection."

"So you think Luis had your father killed?" AJ frowned.

"Yes." Punk said honestly. "I have no proof and nobody else knows my theory so promise me you'll keep it to yourself."

"Of course." She said to him. "But I need you to promise me something in return."

"Anything." he said to her.

"Remember before you go rogue that you're not alone." She said to him. "It's not just you it's me and more importantly your child. I do not want to lose you and more than that I do not want our child to grow up fatherless."

"I know what I'm doing Ape." He assured her.

"It's just dangerous." She reminded him. "We have a house and a relationship and a baby on the way."

"I would never jeopardize my life. As sad as I am right now I'm still excited about the future." he told her genuinely. "I love you." He told her sternly. "I love this baby too. More than you know, I'm in this for the long haul. I'm not going to go rogue and get myself killed."

"That's all I ask." she said to him. "She needs her daddy." She said placing his hand over her stomach.

"Yes he does." He agreed and she snorted a laugh and pressed her nose against his cheek.

* * *

Punk and AJ exchanged rehearsed vows in front of Punk's judge friend the next day. His mother cried tears of joy and sadness and her parents were very somber the entire time as well. They had grown to really like Joe. It was a bittersweet moment. Punk had thought this would lift everyone's spirits but it hadn't. His mother decided to leave right after to ceremony. She promised AJ should we back soon and begged of her to look after Punk which AJ promised. AJ's parents were also leaving that night and this meant Punk and AJ were free to start the rest of their lives together.

Punk carried her over the threshold of their home and they were ready to live in the house of their dreams. Punk was in his 'man room' as AJ got settled in. He couldn't help but look at his father's badge that was in a glass case, AJ had put it in there for him. His father was the reason he became a cop, he was the reason he was going to be a good husband and amazing father. He wasn't going to let his father down.

"Up for company?" a sweet voice asked from the door.

"Was today ok for you?" he asked turning to look at her. "Did I make a mistake?"

"Are you asking if our marriage was a mistake?" She asked teasingly.

"No, never." He said grabbing her hands and noted she was only in a robe. "I just mean so quick after my dad."

"The only thing that made me sad was your dad not being there." She told him. "It wouldn't matter when we had it I would have felt that gaping hole no matter what."

"I feel like I kind of let you down." he said to her. "I never want to let you down."

"You didn't." She said cupping his face. "We always said we'd do a courthouse wedding and if down the road we wanted something more we could always do it."

"I just want you to have everything you deserve." He said to her.

"I do now." She smiled. "Husband, baby, house, career." She counted off. "Our health, our child's health."

"That's what matters." He agreed.

"I have a doctors appointment tomorrow and I want you to come with me." She told him.

"Why do you have an appointment?" He asked concerned.

"Because I never made an appointment after Wisconsin and I want you to come with me I think it will make you feel better." She said to him.

"I feel fine Ape." he said to her.

"Your entire world is going to change tomorrow." She promised him.

"My entire world has already changed. I'm a little sick of change now." He admitted.

"Are you ready to celebrate our wedding night?" She asked.

"Uh..." He trailed off and she frowned. "Can you wait ten minutes?"

"You're going on one of your drives?" she questioned. "Our wedding night?"

"Yea and I won't be long." he said to her.

"I'll come with you." She offered. "Just give me a moment to get changed-"

"No." He said to her. "I won't be long."

"Where are you going?" She demanded to know.

"I'm working on things." he said to her.

"I hope you didn't want to marry me today as some sort of goodbye." She said to him. "I know you are hurting-"

"You don't understand it." He said cutting her off. "My dad was killed and it was because of me-"

"You don't know that!" She yelled.

"Yes I do!" He yelled back. "My dad isn't going to meet his grandchild because I fucked up my undercover case."

"Because of me." She pointed out.

"It's not about you April." Punk told her slowly. "It's about me and my failures as a cop and I failed as a cop because I failed as your partner. I have to do this." he told her.

"Do what?" She asked desperately.

"I told you I'd stay safe." he said to her. "And I am. Just wait for me."

"I just want to know what is more important than our wedding night. Than me." She said to him.

"Nothing." He told her. "I can be both a cop and a husband." he told her and brushed past her.

AJ held back tears as she stood at the top of the stairs and watched him storm out of the house.

* * *

Punk was parked in an empty parking lot with his car off. The empty parking lot was located across the street from the strip club he worked so long undercover. Rain poured onto his car but Punk could see clearly. He knew Luis Cortez killed his father and Punk was going to get him back. Punk reached into his glove box and pulled out his revolver. Punk knew he would get away with it, he solved enough murders to know how to commit one. The passenger side door swung open and a hooded figure jumped into the seat.

"Don't shoot!" AJ yelled pulling the hood down off of her rain jacket.

"What the fuck Ape?" Punk hissed. "How did you get here? How did you even know I was here?"

"Because I know you." She said simply. "I called a cab. After everything we discussed were you planning on walking in there and shooting him?"

"I wasn't planning anything." he said to her.

"You keep driving here and holding your gun." She said to him. "You're either going to kill him or he's going to kill you. You think that's what your dad would have wanted?"

"I can't ask him, now can I?" Punk asked mockingly. "Go home April."

"No. If you want to kill somebody in cold blood you'll do it in front of me." She argued.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked angrily. "This isn't your business I'm not killing anyone-"

"It is my business! I am your wife! I'm not some nosy reporter or a one night stand you can't get rid of! I am the mother of your child and what you do directly effects us!" she yelled.

"I need to be alone." He told her as calmly as possible.

"You don't have that option anymore." she reminded him in a challenging voice. "You have a family. I am your family. We are your family." She corrected. "We just started our life together today and you're so willing to flush it down the toilet."

"I wasn't going to do anything!" He yelled hitting the steering wheel. "He killed my dad April!" he yelled looking at her.

"I know." She whispered sadly holding back tears.

"The justice system that he spent years protecting let him down!" Punk shouted. "My dad loved his job-"

"He loved you too." she added and his face dropped. "He loved this baby too."

"He would have been a great grandfather." Punk choked out barely keeping it together.

"I know you miss him." AJ cried as Punk dropped his head into his hands. "I know this is awful for you and there's nothing I can say or do take away your pain away but believe me I would give anything to do that for you."

AJ was able to turn her body fully and wrapped her arms around him and pulled him against her chest. AJ could fill his wet tears against her chest and just held him as he FINALLY let it all out. Her heart was breaking for him but she was relieved at the same time. He needed to breakdown completely in order to get this out of his system somewhat. It was almost a week of silence from him and now he was finally letting himself feel. She would hold him forever in the car as it poured if she thought it would help, she just wanted to help.

* * *

AJ drove Punk home that night and they didn't get to enjoy their wedding night the way she had envisioned but this was what they needed, not what she wanted. He laid across her lap in their bed and cried most of the night. AJ scratched his head gently and soothed him until he fell asleep. She didn't mind she was up all night as long as he slept, which he did. It was actually the first time he slept since hearing about his father. This was the first night in their new home and even though the circumstances weren't the best she was just happy to watch the sunrise from her bed as Punk lightly snored.

AJ didn't need her alarm to go off to realize she had to get ready for her doctors appointment. She carefully moved Punk off of her and got out of the bed. She grabbed clothes and threw them on. She was going to sneak out but heard Punk.

"Where are you going?" Punk asked in a tired voice as he rolled onto his back and ran his hand over his face.

"I have that doctors appointment." She whispered. "Go back to bed." she urged.

"No." He said sitting up. "I want to go."

"You don't have to." She said to him. "You're tired."

"I have all day to sleep. I want to meet my kid now." He said seriously jumping out of the bed. "Do I have time for a shower?"

"No." She smirked.

"That's alright." He said grabbing his sneakers.

"You really don't have to come." She told him. "I understand."

"I needed last night." He told her honestly. "I feel better and no matter how I was feeling, I'd still want to be there today. I want to go with you."

"Ok." She smiled.

* * *

Punk was standing up close to AJ's head as they waited for the doctor.

"Nervous?" AJ asked amused as she laid on the table.

"No." He scoffed then his face dropped. "Why? Should I be? Is something wrong?"

"No." She laughed. "You're all worried, it's cute."

"I'm glad I amuse you." Punk remarked. "Do you realize I haven't even seen your stomach?" he asked reaching for the doctors gown she was in and she slapped his hand away.

"I'm not some animal in a zoo." She warned.

"You keep wearing loose shirts so I haven't seen how big you've gotten." Punk shrugged reaching again and she again slapped his hand away again.

"I'm going to see." he reminded her. "I'm going to see in a few minutes as a matter of fact, just let me get a sneak peek."

"No." She said folding her arms. "You like seeing me get fat?"

"You're beautiful and you're not fat." He told her. "You're growing a life inside of you, there's nothing to be ashamed about." he said sweetly and reached again and she again slapped his hand away.

"April." The doctor smiled walking inside.

"Hi Doctor Travers." AJ smiled at the doctor. "I'd like you to meet my fiance." she introduced and Punk shook the doctors hand.

"Husband." Punk corrected.

"That's right." AJ smiled.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Doctor Travers smiled. "April has told me a lot about you."

"Yea? All good?" he asked.

"All good." She assured Punk. "Excited to meet your baby?"

"Very." Punk smiled eagerly.

"Will I get to hear the heartbeat today?" AJ asked.

"You haven't heard the heartbeat?" Punk frowned. "Is that bad?"

"No it's common. April was still too early into pregnancy at that point." she told Punk as she placed gloves on and set up the machine. "I heard you had a bit of adventure." She said to AJ.

"I guess." AJ smirked.

"I know you were checked out in Wisconsin and everything came back good but how are you feeling? Any cramping or spotting?" she asked as she pulled up her gown just over her stomach and applied gel.

"No." AJ told her and Punk watched carefully. "I'm still not sure what even happened."

"You didn't have bruising around your abdomen?" The doctor questioned.

"No she didn't have any bruises around her stomach." Punk answered for AJ. "Is something wrong."

"No." the doctor smiled and pointed to the screen with her free hand. "There's your baby."

"Wow." Punk said in awe of it as he took AJ's hand. "He's so small."

"She's ok?" AJ asked anxiously.

"Yes." The Doctor smirked. "So daddy say's he and mommy says she."

"Daddy." Punk whispered to himself and smiled.

"It's too early for me to tell you the gender." The doctor informed them.

"We don't want to know." AJ told her. "We want to be surprised. Well, I won't be since I'm right."

"What is that?" Punk asked hearing the sound fill the room.

"That's your baby's heartbeat." The doctor smiled wide.

"Oh, wow." AJ gasped. "You hear it?" she asked Punk excitingly.

"Yes." Punk said holding her hand tight. "And everything is all good?"

"Yes. Everything is good. Baby is on mark. April needs to do more blood work but if she's keeping up with how she's been there shouldn't be any issues." The doctor told them.

"I've been doing the same thing." AJ promised the doctor. "I really love this sound."

"I can record it for you." The doctor told her and AJ's eyes widened. "A lot of parents record the heartbeat and they sell teddy bears you can put the recorder in and the baby can listen to his or her own heartbeat."

"Can we do that?" AJ asked Punk.

"Yea, do what you have to do." Punk told the doctor.

"Alright, I'll be right back." The doctor told them excusing herself.

"We can play it for your mom." AJ told him with a smile.

"She'd really love that." Punk said holding back tears.

"You can cry." AJ smiled.

"I think I'm all cried out." He smirked. "But this is happy tears."

"I hope so." She said to him.

"I knew we were having this baby before my dad died. I mean, I was still excited but when he died I felt this hole, you know?" he asked her and she just nodded. "And now I don't feel it anymore. Is that weird? Does that make me a bad person?"

"No. It makes you an amazing father and Joe would be so proud of you." She said to him.

"Boy, girl I don't care." He said to her honestly. "I just want to hold my kid."

"You will soon enough." She promised.

"Look, I know the wedding wasn't a dream-" he began.

"It was my dream." She said with a cute smile.

"I just want you to know that I may not be the best at showing it or saying it but I'd be lost without you." he said to her. "Without this baby."

"You never have to worry about us." she assured him.

"I do worry though." he said to her seriously. "Do you know how many times I've almost lost you now? And now you're kind of a two for one deal."

"We're a three in one deal." She corrected. "I'll behave myself if you agree to do so as well."

"I promise." he said taking her hand and kissing it.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't feel slighted by the lack of wedding, we'll get in flashbacks.**


	43. Closed Chapter

**Closed Chapter**

* * *

"Phil!" AJ yelled out from the bedroom. Punk was in the empty guest room that would become the nursery. It was far too early to decorate or paint but he wanted to work on some repairs and baby proof it while he had the time.

"Don't you think we should do bars?" AJ asked skeptically as she leaned in the doorway.

"Are you doubting me?" Punk asked with a smirk.

"It's just I'm prone to being kidnapped." She reminded him and he nodded.

"I've noticed." Punk said seriously. "Are you suggesting our child will be kidnapped?"

"I'm just saying." AJ shrugged.

"Try to open this window." He said to her and she walked over to the window.

With ease AJ unclipped the locks and lifted the window.

"I forgot you were so smart." He frowned.

"What if someone breaks the window?" She asked him.

"Babe, the room is on the second floor, third actually if you count the den down stairs. There's no way to climb up in here and break the window." He laughed.

"You ever hear of a ladder?" She asked seriously.

"You know, a lot of women who have been victimized such as yourself suffer from PTSD." He said to her.

"I don't." She defended lightly.

"I think you're projecting your fears onto this baby." He said to her. "I don't blame you for being scared but in a few months that baby is coming out and you can't put bars on the windows and keep him inside forever."

"Why not?" She frowned placing her hand on her small bump now that she was about 15 weeks pregnant it was growing more and more.

"Because that's not how it works." Punk smirked. "If you overprotect a child that child is going to act up. I've seen it." he warned her. "So many parents have come into the station because their kids have run away and these are good parents they're just the type to put bars on the windows."

"We're not going to have some wild child." She scoffed.

"No we won't." Punk agreed sternly. "I get you're scared."

"I'm not scared." She defended and he eyed her. "Ok. I'm scared. Part of me thinks buying this house here was a mistake and we should move back to my town in New Jersey that's not safe either, just ask Tiffany!"

"There's nowhere that's completely safe." He reminded her. "We just have to do our job and teach our kid right from wrong and how to be safe."

"Anything that happens to me I can handle, you know?" She said pacing. "It's just I'm only a few months pregnant and I already have this incredible protective urge over this child-"

"That's normal." He assured her. "You just can't let fears stop you from enjoying this time."

"I am enjoying it." She said to him. "I feel like the pregnancy is going to be the easiest part. It's the raising the child that's going to be difficult." she noted sitting on the floor.

"Good thing you won't be doing it alone." He smirked. "We're a team. We fight bad guys." he scoffed. "Two of us against one kid? Piece of cake."

"Remember those words." She warned him. "Did you call your mom?"

"I did. And I invited her to live with us, she laughed at me." Punk said to her and AJ let out a laugh. "She's a lot stronger than I give her credit for. But she did say to have the guest room cleaned up in time for the birth." He told her.

"Your mom is incredible." AJ agreed. "Like her son. Maybe we can go to visit her soon?"

"Yea? You wouldn't mind?" He asked.

"Of course not." She told him. "I have my shows pre-taped with Alan."

"What about your book?" He asked.

"You remember I'm writing that?" she asked surprised.

"Of course." he said to her.

"It's still a work in progress." She said to him. "I can travel with my laptop. I think it's important for her to know she's not alone."

"We can do that." he said to her.

"What if we have a girl and Hale Green stalks her?" AJ asked out of nowhere and Punk almost dropped the supplies he was holding.

"Why would you ask that?" Punk frowned.

"He only got 10 years in prison. He'll be out by the time she's 10." AJ reminded him.

"We'll worry about that in ten years." He said to her.

"What if he starts sending me things again?" She asked and he frowned.

"I hadn't realized this was on your mind but I guess I've been distracted." he said to her.

"I haven't thought about it much." She admitted. "But the more I write the more I think about it. I don't want our child to pay for my choices."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Hale Green is around because of me." She pointed out.

"Hale Green is a deeply disturbed man." Punk reminded her. "What happened with him has nothing to do with you."

"I don't want our daughter to pay for my sins." She repeated seriously.

"Our son won't be paying for anything." He assured her.

The doorbell rang and AJ stood up.

"I'll get it." Punk said excusing himself.

Punk climbed down the stairs and opened the front door to reveal an unfamiliar man.

"Can I help you?" Punk asked after a moment of silence.

"I just came by to see how AJ is doing." The man said to him and Punk seemed confused.

"She's fine." Punk said with a laugh. "You work with her?"

"No." the man stuttered nervously.

"Are you a fan or something?" Punk asked cautiously.

"No." He said shaking his head. "I just wanted to make sure she was ok."

"Why wouldn't she be?" he asked amused.

"I-" the man started as AJ appeared behind Punk.

"Who's this?" AJ asked with a smile.

"You tell me." Punk said to AJ who looked confused.

"I'm sorry." The man said quickly and turned around and left.

"Who is that?" AJ asked Punk as he watched the man rush down the steps and towards the gate door.

"He called you AJ." Punk said to her. "Wanted to know if you were ok."

"If I was ok?" She asked herself then it hit her. She recognized the voice. "That's him."

"Him who?" Punk asked.

"I can't be sure but his voice is really familiar, I think he's the one who took me! When I tried calling you-" she didn't even finish because Punk was running down his steps as the man spotted that and took off.

The man wasn't in the best shape as he rounded a corner and Punk was able to catch him easily, even without having shoes on. Punk tackled him right down to the ground.

"Don't hurt me!" The man pleaded as Punk rolled him onto his back. "I just wanted to make sure I didn't hurt the baby."

"Did you take her?" Punk asked and he nodded.

"I haven't been able to sleep since." The man admitted. "It's been eating at me every night for the last month. When she told me she was pregnant I let her go! I bought her right to the hospital!"

"Why?" Punk hissed.

"I just wanted to make sure the baby wasn't hurt so I thought the hospital-" he began.

"Why did you take her!" Punk yelled. "What did you do with her!"

"Nothing!" The man cried. "I didn't want to take her but he made me! He told me about the street she'd be on and I put her in my trunk. She scratched me up so I had to give her something to stay calm! She told me she was pregnant when she was in and out of it, I didn't want to bring her to him! So I passed right through Chicago and took her to Wisconsin!"

"WHO!" Punk yelled.

"Charlie- I don't even know his last name." The man said and Punk could hear sirens in the distance. "He paid me to do it. In cash. He wanted her back here at his place in Chicago! He said she was trying to get him into trouble! If I had known she was pregnant I never would have done it to begin with! I didn't hurt her or touch her!"

"Charlie Palanski?" Punk asked him coldly.

"Yes! That's it! We work together and he didn't give me a choice! He knows I needed that money!" the man pleaded. "I've been sick over this!"

"Aw, poor you!" Punk yelled as two police cars drove up half onto the sidewalk.

"Punk!" Anderson yelled.

"He admitted to kidnapping April." Punk told him standing up.

"We've got him." Anderson said as the man cried as he was cuffed. "He just showed up at your place?"

"Yea something like that." Punk said to him. "I'll meet you down at the station."

"Alright." Anderson nodded.

Punk ran back into the house and grabbed his shoes, badge and gun.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Down to the station." he said in a hurry.

"Should I come with you?" She asked.

"No." He said to her. "When we need you, I'll come back and pick you up." He said putting his jacket on.

"Phil-" she began but he was already out of the house and jogging down the steps towards his car.

* * *

Punk jumped out of his car without even turning it off as he pulled up in front of Charles Palanski's trailer. Punk pulled out his gun and banged on his door.

"Not you again." Charlie groaned. "I was-"

Punk grabbed him by the collar of this shirt and threw him onto the ground.

"Are you crazy!" Charlie yelled.

"I know you paid someone to take her and bring her to you." Punk hissed pressing his forearm into his neck. "Your buddy came to my house today, told me everything. What was the plan? You were going to have her bought to you on some fucking silver platter? Kill her like you did Tiffany?"

"I want a lawyer." Charlie replied stiffly.

"Who says you're going to get the opportunity?" Punk asked seriously placing his gun at Charlie's temple.

"Woah, man-" Charlie began.

"Shut up!" Punk yelled. "April deserves peace of mind, Tiffany deserves justice."

"I didn't-" Charlie began.

"Don't lie to me." Punk warned him. "And nothing you could say will change what I already know."

"This is a misunderstanding." Charlie began to plead. "I didn't tell that guy anything!"

"He knew about the road, he knew about you. He works with you!" Punk yelled. "Did you think this wouldn't lead back to you one way or another? We all knew you had a hand in this we just didn't know how and now we do. You're not smart, you weren't going to get away with it."

"Lawyer." Charlie responded.

"No lawyer." Punk told him. "Maybe I'll throw you in my trunk and drive you around the country? Would you like that? Huh?"

"I want a lawyer!" Charlie yelled.

"You're not getting that far." Punk said pressing the gun harder into his head.

"Punk." Kofi said cautiously.

"I've got this." Punk said not even looking back.

"Ok." Kofi said simply. "Shoot him."

"What?" Charlie asked horrified.

"Shut the fuck up." Punk hissed at Charlie.

"I'll just swing by after and tell April she's going to be a single mother." Kofi said to him and Punk tried to keep his face hard. "I'm sure she'd be cool with that."

"She'd be safe." Punk said to him keeping his eyes on Charlie.

"For how long? Widow of a cop? One as popular as yourself?" Kofi pondered. "She's waiting for you down at the station, I'm sure you showing up in cuffs won't bring her any joy. I think she's been through enough."

Punk stood up and Charlie let out a relieved breath.

"Make the arrest." Kofi encouraged and Punk just shook his head.

"You do it." Punk said to him. "I shouldn't get too close to him."

"Yea you do it." Charlie said Kofi.

"Shut up." Kofi spat walking over and laying him on his back to cuff him. "Go meet April. We're going to search his place."

"You can't do that." Charlie said worried and Punk looked back at him as Kofi lifted him to his feet.

"Oh, we can and will." Kofi said to him. "You want to look around first?" he asked Punk.

"No!" Charlie yelled.

"I think I will." Punk said walking into the trailer.

It didn't take Punk long to find some of the things Charlie was so nervous about. He found Tiffany's necklace, the one AJ had taken and was stolen, along with his gun that was also stolen. But none of that was important compared to what officers found under the boarding of the house, in a garbage bad was clothes covered in blood and he'd bet his life that when the testing came back it would be Tiffany's blood.

* * *

By the time Punk made back to the station AJ was long gone and back home. He crept into their bedroom where she was sitting up and reading a book.

"How did it go?" she asked anxiously.

"We found Tiffany's necklace and my gun." He told her. "We found some clothes covered in blood as well."

"So this chapter is finally closed? Tiffany, my kidnapping- it's done?" She asked hopefully.

"Yea as long as the blood comes back as Tiffany's." He said to her and she was relieved.

"What about the man who came to the house? He was only trying to apologize." she told him and he laughed.

"Jail." He told her.

"But he-" AJ began and Punk glared at her.

"Anyone who stuffs a woman into their trunk and drives around with her in it gets jail time." Punk informed her. "No matter how guilty he feels."

"The baby saved my life." AJ told him proudly patting her stomach causing him to smile. "I must have pleaded for him to not hurt me because of her."

"Good job." Punk said kissing AJ's belly, talking to the baby inside of it. "Proud of my boy." he grinned and she laughed.

"A girl is just as tough." AJ pointed out.

"You are proof of that." he agreed. "So, Hale Green is locked up, Bret Walsh and now Charles Palanski. You have peace of mind."

"Not yet." She said to him. "I'll be fully at peace when Luis Cortez is off the streets."

"That's not going to be happening anytime soon." he informed her.

"No, but I'm patient." She told him. "And you're an amazing cop. I have faith."

"I just want anyone who has hurt you to be put away." He said to her. "I want you to enjoy this time."

"And stop being afraid?" She asked and he nodded. "I'm not." She laughed nervously.

"Really? So the book that's in your office on how to 'home school your child' is research for a story you're doing?" He asked curiously.

"It was just a thought." She sighed. "You must think I'm crazy."

"No. I think you've been through a lot." He said to her. "I just don't think you're the home schooling type." He teased.

"I'm not." She admitted. "Wishful thinking. Maybe a very strict private school."

"My boy is not going to private school." Punk scoffed and she rolled her eyes. "If we have a girl then yes."

"Sexist." She scolded pinching his shoulder.

"Ouch." he laughed rubbing over the spot.

"Come to bed." She said kissing him.

"I'm not tired." he said and she eyed him. "Oh!" he said standing up and quickly removing his clothes.

"I'm so glad you're in the mood." She said moving over and pulling his side of the bed blankets down.

"I'm always in the mood." He scoffed jumping in the bed. "And clearly you are too." he noted feeling she was bare from the waist down.

"I'm pregnant and horny." She said bluntly laying on her side.

"And tired?" he mocked noting her position.

"I'm just letting you have control. You're welcome." She smiled as she felt his chest press to her back through her thin tank-top.

"Oh, thank you." He teased kissing behind her ear and she closed her eyes and smiled. Punk licked his two finger tips and placed his hand between her thighs and she let out a needy moan.

"No, thank you." She moaned quietly. "That's it." She encouraged.

"I know your body, don't need a map." he teased using his free hand to tug at her tank-top and free just one of her breasts. Punk cupped it as he continue to kiss behind her ear. "Your breasts have gotten big." he growled.

"Don't get used to it." she warned him.

"That's ok, I love your body any shape or size." He told her honestly.

Punk replaced his fingers with his hard shaft and she gasped slightly at the connection.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear as he moved.

"I love you more." She moaned back.

* * *

 **A/N: Had to end that mystery, I want to move onto some lighter chapters before we dive into Luis Cortez who will be the most dangerous. I also wanted Punk & AJ to have at least one win. Next chapter is the holidays and the Brooks family will have a special guest! Stay tuned ;)**


	44. Surprise Guest

**Surprise Guest**

* * *

AJ was six months pregnant and just beginning to truly show. She was carrying small and it worried her and Punk but the doctor assured them that it was fine and the baby was perfectly healthy.

"The star isn't right." AJ said as Punk used a step ladder to place the star on top of their first Christmas tree as a married couple.

"It's right." Punk said climbing down.

"I'll do it." She said moving to the ladder but he stepped in her way.

"You're not climbing ladders and it's straight." He said looking up at it and then frowned.

"See?" She laughed. "I'm not the one going nuts." She reminded him as he climbed back up the ladder to fix the star. "You're the one who wants the place to be perfect for your mommy."

"It's her first Christmas without my dad." Punk reminded her. "I can't believe she agreed to even come here for it."

"Of course she did!" She smiled.

"I want to ask her to move in with us again." he said to her. "I know she said no and I'm not sure if you changed your mind-"

"Ask her." AJ encouraged. "I love your mom. I still don't think she'll say yes but maybe if I ask she will."

"You'd do that?" He asked.

"Of course." She smiled. "I know you're worried about her and your mom is great and we have plenty of room."

"Thank you." He said coming off the ladder and kissing her.

"I wonder what her surprise is." She said to him.

"She said present and I'm sure it's a present for me." he remarked smugly and she laughed.

"You are such a spoiled child." She teased.

"I'm not spoiled. I just know the present is for me." He defended.

"Not for me or your daughter?" She smirked.

"Son." He corrected.

The gender debate was still going on and even though they were able to find out they were still waiting to be surprised. But the further along AJ got the more she believed she was having a girl and the more he disagreed and believed it was a boy.

"And no, the present is for me. The present is always for me." He told her.

"You really are a mama's boy." She mumbled.

"I heard that." he said as he climbed the few steps onto the main landing and walked into the kitchen.

"You'll be a mama's girl right?" AJ asked placing her hand over her stomach looking down.

"Boy!" He yelled from the kitchen.

"How did he hear that?" She whispered to herself. "What time is your mom's flight coming in?"

"Late, eleven." he said coming back down the few steps with a drink in his hand. "I'll leave at ten."

"Anxious." AJ remarked.

"I'm not a mama's boys." He defended.

"It's cute! I love it." She grinned hanging an ornament. "I had this one made, isn't it cute." she showed Punk the ornament she had made for the baby. 'Baby Brooks 2016'.

"I love it." He said to her.

"I'm getting really excited." She told him. "This time next year we'll have the baby with us, watching us do it."

"Yea." He said to her. "And speaking of that, I need you to help me pick the color for the nursery. We said light green but apparently there's like a thousands of kinds of light green."

"Ok." She said to him. "And the window-"

"I'm compromising because again I must stress, I don't like bars on windows. Bars remind me of prison." He reminded her and she rolled her eyes. "There's this wiring it kind of looks like fencing."

"Will it keep potential kidnappers out of our child's room?" She asked.

"Yes." He said to her. "Potential sneaking out when he's older."

"Keeps potential boyfriends out when our daughter is old enough to start dating." AJ smirked and he shook his head.

"If that's the case we don't need to guard her window, I'll just make sure every boyfriend or male friend is fully aware that I carry a gun and I know how to use it." Punk said simply.

"I know I have more ornaments." She frowned. "I think they're down in the den."

"I'll get them." Punk said to her.

"Or the garage." She frowned trying to remember.

"This pregnancy brain thing is fun." He remarked sarcastically.

"Try writing an article." she scoffed.

As soon as Punk was gone the doorbell rang and AJ rand down the stairs and swung the door wide open.

"Linda!" AJ cheered in surprise to see Punk's mom standing outside.

"Mom." Linda corrected giving her a hug. "Look how big my grandbaby is getting." she grinned kissing AJ's belly.

"Come in! Where's your suitcase?" AJ asked but Linda didn't budge.

"In the car." Linda told her. "Where's Phil?"

"He's grabbing something from the garage or the den, I'm not sure." She giggled and that's when AJ saw a man walk up behind Linda.

"I got your stuff." the man said to Linda.

"Are you the cab driver?" AJ questioned.

"No." Linda laughed and they walked inside. "This is Eric, he used to be Joe's partner on the force."

"Twenty two years." Eric smiled as he stuck his hand out.

"Oh wow." AJ smiled brightly. "It's so nice to meet you! Phil has told me a lot about you."

"And Linda has told me so much about you." Eric smiled.

"Who was at the door?" Punk asked climbing the stairs and walking into the living room.

"It's your mom." AJ smiled.

"I wanted to surprise you." Linda smiled opening her arms to Punk who hugged her tightly. "I've missed you."

"You too." Punk said holding her tightly then looked over her shoulder.

"You remember Eric." Linda said pulling away.

"Of course." Punk smirked shaking his hand. "Missed you at the funeral."

"I know. I don't live out here anymore and I didn't hear about it until after the fact. I'm sorry about your dad, he was a great man." Eric said to him and Punk just nodded.

"Eric lives in Florida too." Linda said to him. "He lives in the next town over and your father and I never knew."

"That's interesting." Punk forced out. "Why is he here?" he asked bluntly and AJ cringed.

"He wanted to come back for the holidays so we flew in together." Linda said to him and Punk just nodded.

"I'm going to order some pizza, are you guys hungry?" AJ asked Linda and Eric.

"I'm sure Eric has to get going." Punk said to AJ.

"No I have nowhere to be." Eric said to her. "That would be lovely, thank you April."

"Yes. Thank you April." Linda smiled.

"Want to help me order?" AJ asked Punk who stood there with his arms folded.

"You need help ordering?" He mocked and AJ pinched him.

* * *

Punk followed AJ into the kitchen but he was looking out the open window space towards his mother who was talking to Eric.

"What is she doing?" Punk whispered.

"She has a friend." AJ said to him grabbing a menu. "That's a good thing."

"He's trying to sleep with my freshly widowed mother." Punk said to her and she rolled her eyes.

"That's so small minded." She said shaking her head.

"Small minded? What do you think he's doing hanging all over my mom?" He demanded and AJ looked out the small window. "He's not all over her." she laughed.

"He's always been that way." Punk said to her and AJ rolled her eyes as she read over the menu.

"What are you talking about? You've always said such nice things about your dad's partner." AJ laughed.

"He was always single, always had a different woman on his arm and right before he retired he had an affair with one of his fellow officers wife." Punk said to him.

"It takes two to tango." AJ shrugged. "I think it's nice your mom isn't alone in Florida."

"Well, when she moves here she won't be alone at all." Punk said to her.

"Maybe she doesn't want to move here. Don't be angry if she says no again." she warned him.

"Angry? Me?" Punk asked offended and AJ eyeballed him. "Why did she bring him here?"

"She explained it to you." AJ said grabbing her phone.

"I don't trust it." Punk said glaring out at them.

"Hi need three pies, the three for thirty deal." AJ said into the phone and Punk looked at her like she was crazy. "I'm eating for two and I love pizza." she whispered. "I also want one of those cheesy stuffed things." she said rambling. "oh! You know the- yes! A Calzone! Extra cheese!"

While AJ continued to order food Punk snuck back down the stairs and saw his mom and Eric sitting next to each other on the couch.

"So, mom how's it going?" Punk asked as he rudely sat in-between the two forcing Eric to move over.

"It's good honey." Linda assured him.

"Have you given anymore thought to moving back here? Being around for the birth of your first grandchild?" Punk asked anxiously.

"I'm going to be here for the birth of course." Linda said to him. "But I'm not moving back here."

"Ape needs the help." Punk whispered. "She's really scared and doesn't think she can handle it."

"Phil." AJ scolded walking over.

"April is going to be an amazing mom." Linda smiled proudly.

"What's keeping you in Florida?" Punk asked her.

"Friends, my life." Linda laughed.

"Good friends." Eric added and Punk slowly turned his head and glared at him.

"How good?" Punk asked.

"Food is on the way." AJ announced.

"I'm starving." Linda said to her.

"What about you Kevin?" AJ asked trying to keep Punk out of the conversation.

"Very hungry." he grinned.

"I bet." Punk scoffed and AJ's eyes widened in shock.

"So, April how have you been feeling?" Linda asked.

"Much better." AJ smiled. "No sickness or anything anymore. I'm always hungry." she laughed.

"I've seen your specials online. You and Alan make a really good team." Linda said to her.

"Thank you so much." AJ stated blushing.

"You two have great chemistry." Eric agreed.

"You've seen my shows? I know it's hard to watch in Florida." AJ said to him.

"Eric is the one who found it online for me." Linda laughed. "I'm so bad with technology but Eric is a wiz."

"They do have great chemistry." Punk agreed. "I mean it's nice to see a male and a female who can be such good friends." he said strongly and AJ rolled her eyes. "You two should understand that better than anyone." he said to his mother and Eric. "Because I don't have any issues with my wife being best friends with a man."

"Oh god." AJ mumbled under her breath.

"I find that hard to believe." Linda teased. "You never liked sharing, not even your toys."

"Or mother." AJ added quietly.

"I'm just saying that I'm an understanding guy." Punk chuckled and AJ tried not to laugh. "Tell them how I've never said anything about your friendship with Alan."

"He really hasn't." AJ forced out awkwardly.

"What is your problem Phil?" Linda asked bluntly.

"No problem." He laughed. "So I believe you a mentioned a present?"

"Yes, Eric." Linda said to him and his face dropped.

"I think I'm going to set the table." AJ said standing up. "Want to help me Phil?"

"I'll help." Eric offered.

"I bet you will." Punk smiled sarcastically as Eric followed AJ.

"You're embarrassing yourself." Linda warned him.

"What are you doing with him?" Punk demanded.

"He's a friend, he's keeping me company." Linda insisted.

"What kind of company is he keeping?" Punk asked seriously.

"It's not your business, I am the parent and no matter how old you are you're still the child." Linda reminded him.

"Dad hasn't been gone long." Punk said to her confused. "And you're dating-"

"I'm not dating." Linda said to him. "But would it make you feel better if I was miserable all of the time? Alone for the rest of my life?"

"You won't be alone! That's why April and I want you to move in here." Punk argued.

"No you don't. You have your own family." Linda said to him. "Enjoy being a parent with your wife."

"Are you sleeping with him?" Punk asked and Linda glared at him.

"Again, I am the parent." Linda reminded him. "He's kept my mind occupied, he helped me pack up your fathers stuff-"

"You packed up his stuff?" Punk spat. "Where is it?"

"I donated most of it. I keep the few important things." Linda said to him.

"Are you crazy?" Punk asked standing up. "That's something we should have done together! Not something you and some stranger-"

"He's not a stranger!" Linda yelled back standing up. "You know him!"

"Dad's partner." Punk remarked disgusted. "He's rolling in his grave right now."

"He'd be happy that I'm not crying myself to sleep every night." Linda said to him. "I thought you were mature enough to understand this."

"Again, it's really fast." He argued.

"Did I say anything when you proposed to April?" Linda questioned. "Or even moved her in with you? You were only together a few months."

"That's different!" Punk shouted. "Dad was your husband for over thirty years and he's dead barely thirty minutes and you're already moving on!"

"I'm not moving on! But I am moving forward." Linda said to him. "Why are you being so difficult?"

"You're the difficult one. I hope you don't think I'm letting him stay here in my house with you." He said to her.

"We're not staying here this week anyway, we booked a hotel." Linda said to him and he shook his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe you." Punk said to her walking away.

"Where are you going?" Linda asked with a sigh.

"For a drive!" He yelled grabbing his jacket and storming out.

* * *

Punk was sitting on the small bench that was located near his father's grave. It was pitch black and lightly snowing out. He was freezing but he felt being under the same roof as Eric was betraying his father.

"You have to be cold." AJ said sitting down next to him.

"How did you find me?" He asked stunned to see her.

"I always find you." She reminded him resting her head against his shoulder.

"You do." He agreed. "If I die tomorrow would you date Kofi?"

"I think his wife would hate that." AJ laughed.

"I'm serious." He said to her.

"I don't know what I would do in the situation." AJ told him honestly. "I feel like in my heart I'd never be able to move on. But again, I'm not in the same situation as your mom. She was really upset you stormed off like that."

"Whatever." Punk scoffed.

"She's your mom." AJ reminded him. "She's an adult and you don't have the right to judge her."

"I do have the right." Punk told her.

"She went back to the hotel, she's going to come by again tomorrow." She told him.

"She can just fly back home and spend Christmas with Eric." He muttered.

"Don't be childish. She's your mom." She said to him. "You asked me if I would date Kofi now I'll ask you if you'd want me to be alone?"

"Yes." He said quickly and she chuckled. "No." He sighed. "I hate sharing." He reminded her.

"I've very much noticed that." She said to him.

"But no, I wouldn't you sad or alone." He said to her.

"And wouldn't you trust Kofi above anybody else to be good to me?" she questioned.

"I guess." He mumbled. "Would you want me to move on with your friend?"

"I don't know if you're Alan's type but I'd trust him with you." AJ grinned.

"It just doesn't feel right." He said to her honestly.

"You're still reeling from your father's death and you feel like your mom is trying to replace him but she's not. She's just trying to make herself happy even though it's extremely difficult for her." AJ said to him. "Nobody loved your father like her."

"So you're saying Eric is taking advantage of my mom?" He asked.

"No." She said to him sadly. "I know for some reason that would make you feel better, give you an excuse to hit him but I think your mom needs a little comfort and we shouldn't judge how she gets it."

"It's so much easier to say than do." He groaned.

"I know. But you can do this." she encouraged. "Don't push your mom away, you'll regret it."

"Yea." He said looking at his dad's gravestone.

"Oh." AJ gasped.

"What?" he asked.

"The baby is kicking." She smiled. "I finally felt it!"

"Let me feel!" he yelled as she unbuttoned her jacket and grabbed his hand. "I don't feel it." He frowned.

"Wait a second she'll do it again." AJ said moving his hand around.

"I felt it!" He cheered.

"She thinks you're being dramatic too." She teased.

"Or the talk of his mom dating my partner makes him so angry he wants to kick something." Punk shrugged and AJ laughed.

"Wow." AJ smiled. "It feels really weird."

"It's amazing." He said keeping his hand on her. "I needed this tonight."

"She knew you needed her." AJ smiled placing her hand over his.

"He." he corrected.

"It's going to be a long three months." she warned. "We might be having a soccer player."

"Or a kick boxer." He grinned proudly.

"Or a ballet dancer!" She cheered. "I never had the grace for dance, my parents signed me up for it and I just kept falling over."

"Maybe." He said to her.

"I know we agreed on you picking the girl name and me picking the boy name and I want you to know that I want to name the baby after you father." she told him.

"I'd like that ." He said giving her a sad smile.

"No matter the gender." She clarified. "I know we agreed you'd pick the girl name but it's going to be a girl and I'd really like to name her Joey."

"Really?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Joseph for a boy and Joey for a girl." She told him.

"That means a lot to me Ape." He said to her.

"I loved him too." She reminded him. "And he loved this baby."

"He did." Punk agreed.

"Alright we need to get home." She said standing up abruptly and buttoning her jacket up again.

"Oh." Punk grinned knowingly. "We're going to have the house to ourselves and-"

"I want to eat. All of that food is getting cold." She said to him seriously.

* * *

After devouring almost an entire pie AJ was passed out on the couch. Punk was in awe of how beautiful she looked even with pizza crust crumbs on the corner of her mouth. Her hand was resting on her belly and she was snoring. The snoring thing was new, but he read that was a perk of pregnancy and didn't mind it at all. He cleaned up the food and was about to lift her into bed when he heard a soft knock at the front door.

"Eric." Punk forced out opening the door.

"I'm sorry Phil. I really wanted to talk to you." Eric said to him.

"It's really late." Punk shrugged.

"It's nine." Eric laughed.

"Well Ape passes out at this time she eats so much and she just goes out like a light and I don't want to disturb her." he told Eric.

"It will take a minute." Eric insisted.

"Fine." Punk said folding his arms, clearly he didn't have the intentions of even letting him in the house.

"Your mom and I are just friends." Eric told him. "We're not boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Are you sleeping with her?" Punk asked.

"That's a bit too personal." Eric said to him and Punk rolled his eyes. "Your dad was a great man, someone who I admired very much. I'm sorry for your loss I truly am."

"That it?" Punk asked.

"Your mom was a mess when she came back to Florida. I saw her walking around the grocery store in your father's clothes with puffy eyes and weeping down the cereal aisle." Eric told him. "She didn't want to bother you because she knew you were struggling too and had a lot going on yourself. I didn't swoop in to take advantage of her, I swooped in to help her."

"She should have called me. I asked her to live with us." Punk said to him.

"She loves Florida and it's her home. She just needed somebody who understood what she was going through, someone she can talk to about Joe who knew him." Eric said to him. "I don't want to ruin your holiday and I'm willing to fly back home if that would make you feel better. I understand you feel like I'm taking advantage but your mother invited me here I didn't want to intrude."

"I don't even know you anymore." Punk said to him. "I just keep thinking about if it was reversed and it was my wife, how I would feel and I know my dad would-"

"Beat the shit out of me?" Eric finished for him with a laugh.

"Yea." Punk said to him. "I just lost my dad-"

"I'm not trying to replace him, I'm just trying to be a friend." Eric assured him. "I have some stories about your dad that I think you're finally old enough to hear too." He smirked.

"Come by tomorrow." Punk insisted to Eric. "It's Christmas Eve and you won't get a flight out of town anyway."

"Thanks Phil." Eric said shaking his hand.

"If you do anything to hurt my mom or upset her though-" Punk began.

"You'll beat the shit out of me." Eric finished for him. "And giving our age difference I have no doubt you'd be put me in the hospital."

"I would." Punk warned.

"Let's just get through tomorrow and Christmas Day." Eric suggested.

"We'll see." Punk forced out. "See you tomorrow." he said then closed the door.

When Punk turned around he saw AJ leaning on the banister and smiling.

"I'm proud of you." She said happily.

"Weren't you just out cold?" Punk laughed.

"I got hungry again." She shrugged. "And I passed by here. I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"You're hungry again?" he asked stunned.

"Not for food." She grinned. "I was in search of you."

"Look no further." He said locking the door quickly and she ran down the hall and he ran up the stairs chasing her into the bedroom.


	45. A Man's Word

**A/N: Hey everyone! Shout out to everyone who has reviewed or even not reviewed and just enjoy reading the story, I appreciate you all! :)**

 **Also, I've received some messages requesting to not have Punk 'cheat like he normally does in your stories'. I love feedback and take everything you request seriously but I can't recall a story where I had Punk openly cheat lol sure in earlier stories there had been flirting (or Second Chance with the kiss of death or they're having an affair together) but I don't write physical affairs. Why is that? Well, I find it more challenging to write a story without cheating being the main issue. I tease temptation here and there but I've never written them to have open affairs and I don't plan on doing it. I also don't write in affairs because even though my stories are all fiction and a lot are AU I try to write their personalities as closely to their real life personalities. Which is why I think even though I have ridiculous plots, their personalities are so similar that readers just connect more. Anyway, sorry for the long rant! I just wanted to assure anybody concerned that there will be NO AFFAIRS nor have their ever been affairs in my stories.**

* * *

 **A Man's Word**

* * *

After the holidays Punk was busy with work, which meant AJ was busy at work. He cringed seeing his seven month pregnant being squished at the press line as she waited patiently like every other journalist for a statement from him.

"Ugh." AJ groaned collapsing into the chair in Punk's office across from his desk.

"Problem honey?" Punk asked amused.

"My feet and hands are swollen." She frowned. "I couldn't even get my rings on today."

"You don't look swollen if that makes you feel any better." He smirked.

"It doesn't." She sighed dramatically causing Kofi to chuckle. "But the new reporter outside hit on me and that made me feel better."she grinned.

"Who?" Punk scoffed.

"Don't know but he was looking at me from behind and when I turned around and he saw my big belly he nearly fainted." She laughed.

"How are you feeling April?" Kofi asked genuinely.

"Thank you so much for asking." AJ grinned looking a him. "I'm very uncomfortable and my feet hurt."

"You need to wear more comfortable shoes. My wife wore slippers everywhere starting at six months." Kofi said to her.

"I don't have slippers." She frowned.

"You didn't buy your girl slippers?" Kofi asked Punk.

"We're not slipper people." Punk defended.

"Maybe I need them." AJ said to him.

"We'll register for them." Punk said to her and she laughed. "What's so funny?"

"What are we registering for?" She asked.

"Isn't that what we do?" Punk asked confused then looked at Kofi.

"You register for a baby shower." Kofi said to him. "Are you having one?"

"No." AJ said to them.

"What do you mean no?" Punk asked. "That's what pregnant women do."

"No, pregnant women's friends throw the baby shower. I have one friend and Alan isn't throwing me a shower." AJ informed him. "Or their mothers and my mom isn't come here and even if she was I'd have nobody to invite."

"I'm sure that's not true." Kofi said to her and Punk felt awkward.

"Maybe we should register anyway." Punk suggested.

"I have no friends with that kind of thinking. If Tiffany were alive this would be something she'd do." AJ told Punk who instantly felt bed.

"I'll throw you a shower." Punk offered and her face dropped. "What?" he asked looking at Kofi who shook his head in disbelief. "We're not just married but she's my best friend."

"That's kind of like taking your brother to your prom." She snorted. "Embarrassing."

"Totally." Kofi agreed. "My wife will do it." he told her and AJ looked at him in disbelief.

"Your wife is lovely but we barely know each other I doubt that she wants to put all that time and money into a party for me and I really don't need the party." she assured them. "Its a job for the mother, sister or best friend of the mother to be and I don't have any of that- well, obviously I have a mother but she lives far away." both men eyed her with sympathy. "Hey, don't look at me like that I'm fine with this."

"It's supposed to lift a heavy financial burden." Kofi pointed out.

"We have money." Punk said to him. "We don't need the party for free loot but April should have what all expected mothers get."

"I really don't it." She said to Punk as she stood up. "I love you, I'll see you at home."

"You're going straight home or back to the office?" Punk asked.

"Home, I'm tired." She said walking over to him and giving him a kiss.

"Need a ride?" He offered.

"Nope." She told him. "Good night Kofi."

"Night." Kofi said and watched as she left.

"So is there a secret shower in the works?" Kofi asked.

"No." Punk shrugged. "You heard her."

"She needs a baby shower." Kofi said to him.

"So I'll throw her one. I'll fly her mom out and my mom." Punk said to him.

"So you're going to have a shower with two guests?" Kofi questioned.

"I'll talk to Alan. He's her best friend." Punk said to him.

"I've been to two baby showers and trust me it's a lot of work." Kofi warned him.

"That's perfect! You can help too." Punk said to him. "I don't want April to feel left out. I know she's missing Tiffany more and more the closer she gets to her due date and I know she misses having her mom out here too. I want to help fill that void for her."

"You can't fill the void of her dead friend." Kofi told him.

"I know but I can try to lessen the pain." He said to him. "I've been so caught up with my dad I missed the anniversary of Tiffany's death."

"That was months ago." Kofi pointed out.

"She didn't even bring it up to me but the two nights ago it was Tiffany's birthday and I caught April crying." Punk told him seriously and Kofi rolled his eyes.

"Of course she was crying, it was an emotional day." he said to him.

"April isn't a crier." Punk informed him.

"She's seven months pregnant, she'll cry over anything. She's hormonal and she's probably really nervous since this is her first child and usually women will lean on their mothers more but her mom isn't here and your mom isn't here-" Kofi began.

"I'm here." Punk pointed out dramatically. "I'm scared too."

"You're not going to be the one in hours and hours worth of painful labor." Kofi reminded him.

"Hours?" Punk asked and Kofi nodded.

"Do you know how many complications can happen during labor?" Kofi asked Punk and he shook his head.

"Then after that she has to balance being a mom, wife and having a career. Women are scrutinized so much as it is but when they become mothers everyone has a remark, especially women who continued to work." Kofi educated Punk who was seemingly trying to concentrate really hard on what Kofi was telling him.

"She's not going parenting alone though." Punk argued. "And I'll be working too."

"It's different for the mothers." Kofi said to him. "And then comes the decisions she has to make alone like how she's going to feed the baby, if you breastfeed people are disgusted, if you don't other people say you're not a good nurturer. And while she's feeding the baby, working, writing her book and taking care of you she also has to focus on herself a bit and she'll want to get back in shape quickly since she's on TV."

"Why are you telling me all of this again?" Punk asked.

"I'm just explaining why she might be a tad over emotional there's a lot going on." Kofi said to him.

"She deserves a baby shower then." Punk said grabbing his phone.

"What are you doing?" Kofi asked.

"Telling Alan he has to throw Ape a shower." Punk said to him as he dialed a number.

* * *

Later that night Punk quietly entered the house since it was past one and he knew April was probably sleeping. He carefully walked up the steps and found her sleeping on the couch with the TV on. Before even taking his own jacket off he turned off the TV and picked the book she was reading off her chest.

"Phil?" She asked slowly opening her eyes.

"Yup." He said to her.

"I'm too big for you to carry into bed." She smirked.

"I'm strong." He argued gently.

"You're so late." She noted. "This won't be your way out of midnight feedings."

"About that..." Punk said sitting on the edge of the couch. "How do you plan on feeding the baby?"

"Are you serious?" She laughed opening her eyes more. "Probably with a bottle."

"Breast or formula?" he asked.

"Oh. I think I'm going to do formula but I'm not sold on the idea just yet." she said to him. "I'd be ok with either. Maybe I'll try both and see which one better suites me and the baby."

"You're doing a natural birth?" He asked.

"I am." She told him. "Unless something goes wrong then I want the doctor to do whatever she has to."

"What are we going to do if something happens to the two of us?" he asked.

"I haven't thought about that." She admitted. "I don't know."

"Isn't that something we should really give thought to?" he asked.

"Yea it is." She said sitting up. "Do we have to do it right now?"

"No." he said shaking his head.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"I just didn't realize how stressful this all was for you." he said to her.

"So you decided to add more stress bye bringing this up?" She frowned.

"No. I'm sorry." he said feeling bad. "It's just that started stressing me out and when I'm stressed out I talk to you and you make me feel better."

"I'm gad I can help." She said to him. "I assume one of our mothers would take the baby god forbid something happened."

"Which one?" he asked.

"Maybe they'd share? One mom takes the baby for the school year and the other one gets her during the summer? I'm really not too worried about that." She said to him and he nodded.

"Ok." he said to her.

"Are you hungry?" She asked him.

"No." He laughed and she frowned. "Are you?"

"Yes. I fell asleep before I could eat dinner." She admitted.

"I'll make you something." he said standing up.

"I didn't make it to the grocery store." She warned him.

"It's too late to order something." He noted.

"The diner is open 24 hours." she pointed out.

"The diner across from the police station? You want me to drive all the way back to work?" he asked and she just smiled nervously.

"Don't be silly, I'll just starve." She smiled standing up and he had to laugh to himself a bit.

"Hamburger?" He asked and she eyed him. "Cheeseburger." he corrected and she nodded. "Fries?" and she nodded again.

"Thank you." she said giving him a kiss. "You should pick yourself up something too."

"I'm not hungry but I'll go to the grocery store before work tomorrow." he offered.

"You're the best."she said to him. "Once the baby is here I'm sure this will get much easier."

"Yea, that's what all expected parents say, after the birth is the easy part." He remarked sarcastically.

* * *

Punk was placing his order, or better yet AJ's order with the owner.

"Pregnancy craving?" Pete the older man owner smirked. "Do I need to add extra pickles on the side?"

"She ate her burgers with extra pickles on the side long before pregnancy." Punk said sitting at the counter.

"She's been in here eating a cheeseburger everyday for the last three weeks. She was here earlier for lunch with Alan and had one." Pete laughed.

"Whatever she wants, she gets." Punk shrugged. "She deserves it."

"She does." Pete agreed. "Let me get this in for you, I'll tell them to put a rush on it."

"Thanks Pete." Punk said to him as he ran a hand over his tired face.

"Those late night cravings are a bitch." A man said sitting a stool away from Punk and Punk looked over to see Luis Cortez. "This place has great food. I can see why you eat here so often and your beautiful wife."

"You think this is smart?" Punk asked calmly.

"You're digging into me." Luis said sipping a cup of coffee and looking forward, away from Punk. "I assume this is about your dad's robbery gone wrong?"

"We both know that's not the case." Punk hissed.

"You've been parking outside my club too." Luis said to him. "I've seen you."

"I wasn't trying to hide." Punk told him coldly.

"Foolish." Luis said. "You think you're just going to pull a gun and kill me?"

"I've thought about it." Punk admitted without fear. "Still thinking about it. Don't think I'd get away with it?"

"I think legally you would. You cops all cover for each other." Luis said to him. "But you know my boys would kill you."

"It would be worth it." Punk grinned.

"I had a feeling you would say that." Luis said to him almost proudly. "I would say the same thing if it were my dad. But I don't have a pregnant wife. I'll make sure my boys know if you try anything to take her out, kid too. There's more than one to kill a man, Punk."

"You're threatening my family?" Punk asked turning red.

"You're threatening my life." Luis shrugged. "So I'll threaten yours and a man like you values your wife and child's life over their own. And before you get all trigger happy and think you'll follow me outside or shoot me here my guys are inside of here and outside."

"You just made a big mistake." Punk warned him.

"Me? You started this. If you don't back off of me you'll lose another family member and I'll just keep going down the line until it's just you." Luis said to him. "I like you too much to kill you. I thought we bonded."

"Get the fuck out of here." Punk warned him.

"Ms. Mendez- I mean Mrs. Brooks is in here every day at 12:30, she sits in the same booth too. She's also always home before you." Luis informed him. "And you can get scared and send her off back to New Jersey but I know where her parents live, I know where your mom lives and I'd gladly take Eric Dodgers out with her. The cards are in my hands." he informed Punk as he stood up and sipped his coffee one more time. "I'll see you around, daddy." he teased slapping his shoulder as he walked out the door.

"Five more minutes." Pete said to Punk who was just glaring at Luis walked out of the diner and a few guys followed him out.

* * *

Punk walked back into the house and AJ was wide awake in the kitchen with her laptop out.

"Yummy!" She cheered as he placed the bag in front of her. "Thank you."

"You can thank me by talking to me." Punk said pulling a chair out and sitting down across from her.

"I talk constantly." She teased. "What's the topic?"

"You." He said and her face lit up.

"My favorite topic." She joked opening her container of food. "He put cheese on my fries." She grinned smelling the hot dish first.

"Ape, please." He pleaded.

"I can eat, talk and listen." She assured him eating a fry.

"Has anyone bothered you?" He asked and she let out a sigh.

"No! And there's no drama, nobody is following me, nobody is trying to kill me- I don't want to hear it anymore." She warned him.

"This is important Ape." he groaned. "Has anyone approached you about me?"

"No." She said thinking about it. "A female?"

"No." He said to her. "Luis."

"Nope." She told him.

"Have you noticed anyone following you?" he asked her.

"Ugh." She groaned.

"I'm not saying someone is stalking you but someone might be tailing you." he told her.

"He wants to kill me?" AJ asked.

"He made a threat towards me if I didn't back off him." Punk said to her and AJ was now serious. "And a way to threaten me is to bring up your name."

"No Phil." She told him. "If I thought something was wrong I would tell you. Did he threaten you? Did you talk to your boss-"

"No. I'm talking to you." he said to her.

"I've been stalked and followed so many times I would know it." She said to him. "I'm kind of an expert on it now."

"I suppose you would be." he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"He knows you're getting close and trying to scare you off." She said to him. "What are you going to do?"

"For right now?" he asked and she nodded as she took a bite out of her burger. "Exactly what he told me to do." and her face dropped in shock.

"You're kidding." She remarked stunned.

"He warned me to stop digging and I kept digging and he killed my dad." Punk reminded her. "I have no doubt he'd kill you and the baby. So, for now I'm going to stop digging."

"He killed Joe." AJ reminded him.

"Believe me I've never forget that." He remarked coldly. "I remember walking into the morgue and ID'ing him, I remember picking up his uniform from the cleaners and giving it to the mortician, I remember holding my mother while she cried- I remember everything." he said to her. "I won't do it again with you."

"It's just not like you." She said still surprised.

"You think I'm a coward." He said almost disgusted and stood up.

"I do not think that." She argued following after him down the hall. "I think you're really smart! And if you think this is the right thing to do than it's the right thing! I've never doubted you."

"I feel like a coward." He admitted as he pulled a shirt out of his dresser. "I feel like a piece of shit coward."

"You're not." She told him. "If you think this is the right thing to do, we'll do it. And I still truly believe you'll figure out a way around his threats."

"It's like I'm picking you and the baby over my father." he said to her. "It's no competition, its you two always but I wonder what my dad was say. I keep getting the urge to call him."

"Phil." She almost cried.

"When does that go away?" He asked her seriously. "When do I stop reaching for my phone?"

"I still do it with Tiffany." She confided. "When I took the home pregnancy test and it was positive I called her number."

"Why don't you tell me these things?" he asked her. "I can help you."

"It doesn't really make me sad." She admitted. "Sometimes I imagine what she would say to me or just listen to her voice mail. Or I'll just say it out loud and it makes me feel better. I like to think that every time I reach for the phone to call her that it's her way of reminding me that she already knows." She told him honestly.

"I wish I had your outlook." He admitted honestly. "You're pretty remarkable."

"You're not a coward in wanting to keep me and your daughter safe." She reminded him wrapping her arms around his waist. "That makes you a hero."

"Why do I feel like I let my dad down?" He asked her.

"You're going to get Luis Cortez, this is just a challenge and maybe it's been delayed but I know Joe would be proud you weren't being reckless especially with his favorite daughter-in-law and first grandchild." She said kissing him.

"Only daughter-in-law." He corrected.

"That was a test." She said seriously and he let out a laugh.

"You always make me laugh." He said in amazement. "You always make it better."

"You always make me want to take my clothes off." She responded wrapping her arms around his neck and peppering his face with kisses.

"I thought you wanted your food." He said letting her strip away his clothes.

"I'll be hungrier after sex." she said pushing him onto the bed.


	46. Patches

**Patches**

* * *

"Look at how big she's gotten." AJ said proudly pointing at the sonogram photo as she sat at the diner with Punk. She was now eight months pregnant and anxious for the baby to be out.

"Yes he has." Punk agreed as he watched AJ grab a menu.

"What?" she asked.

"Why are you looking at menu? We've been together for well over a year and have eaten hear constantly and you've never once ordered anything other than a cheeseburger and fries."

"Maybe I'm feeling adventurous today." She remarked smugly. "Are you going to be home for the furniture delivery tomorrow? The crib, dresser, changing table and rocking chair are coming tomorrow."

"Uh, yea ok." He said to her. "Where are you going to be?"

"Work." She told him and he smirked.

"I thought you were on leave already." He said to her.

"It's not fair." She said to him angrily. "I wasn't ready for leave."

"You're due in a few weeks. Take the few weeks." he suggested.

"They only suggested it because I barely fit behind my desk. They could accommodate me by getting me a bigger desk." She told him.

"They asked if you wanted a bigger desk and you started to cry and accused them of calling you fat, that's when they offered you the early leave and took it." Punk reminded her.

"I've changed my mind." She defended. "I'm not allowed to change my mind?"

"Sure you are just not with this since they put legally binding paperwork through." He told her. "Just relax while you can."

"I think they're fazing me out." She confided.

"What?" He asked with a laugh.

"You should see my replacement." She snorted. "Beautiful blonde who isn't carrying a tiny elephant around in their stomach. That's why they wanted me gone so early, they wanted me off of TV so they can get the hot blonde on there."

"I think you're overreacting." Punk smirked but she didn't crack a smile.

"Do you know how easy it is to be replaced when you're a woman? They just bring in someone younger and prettier." She argued.

"She's not younger than you, you're still young." He smirked

"But she's prettier?" AJ asked.

"I didn't say that." he said to her quickly.

"But you didn't not say that." she pointed out.

"You're the prettiest woman in Chicago." He assured her.

"Liar." She mumbled as she studied her menu.

"Look at this." a man greeted standing over the booth and Punk looked up to see Chuck. "It's been a long time Punk."

"Who's this?" AJ asked with a smile closing her menu.

"You're just as beautiful in person as you are on TV." Chuck grinned at her.

"Oh, thank you." She smiled.

"Get out of here." Punk told him calmly.

"I was just saying hi." Chuck defended. "Congrats on the baby." He said to AJ shooting her a wink before walking away.

"He was nice." AJ noted.

"He works for Cortez." Punk told her.

"Oh." She said to herself quietly.

"He was just reminding me he's still around." Punk remarked.

"Let's not think about that, let's eat." she urged.

"I lost my appetite." He said closing his menu.

"Don't be like this." AJ sighed reaching across the table for his hand. "Our baby is coming in a few weeks, I want you to be happy."

"I'm very happy about the baby. I'm not happy with Chuck speaking to you." He said to her. "The things they would say about you when you were on TV...and I just had to fucking sit there and pretend like I didn't want to rip there throats out."

"They talked about me?" She asked casually.

"Yea they did." He said annoyed and she tried not to smile. "Are you flattered?" he asked amused.

"I mean, it doesn't hurt my feelings." She shrugged innocently.

"They're criminals Ape." he reminded her sternly.

"It's just I'm not feeling very pretty and it was nice to hear, that's all." She said to him and he glared at her. "Sorry."

"If they come around you-" He began.

"You remind me everyday." She sighed with a roll of her eyes. "I know what to do. I still think you should teach me how to use a gun."

"You're very anti-gun so I don't know why you want to learn." he noted.

"I am anti-gun but obviously guns aren't going away and I can't even say I don't have them in my own home because with you living there I have no choice but to have multiple guns." She pointed out. "And what if you're working late one night and someone breaks in and it's up to me to protect the baby?"

"You grab the baby and you hide." he said to her and she glared at him. "Grab the baby, hide, contact me."

"Why can't I learn how to use a gun?" She asked.

"Because I use a gun so people like you don't have to." he told her and she laughed.

"How lame." She remarked still laughing. "Do you tell that to all the kids you visit when you do the police day thing at schools?"

"Maybe." he smirked. "You don't need to learn how to use a gun."

"I think I do." She reasoned.

"My guns are going to be locked up in a safe." he pointed out. "I ordered a great one. So even if you wanted to use one of my guns you'd never be able to get the safe open in time to use it. You also won't be able to reach it because I'm going to have it very high up, out of reach of children and short wives."

"I don't need you to teach me." She reminded him. "There are plenty of people who could teach me."

"You won't like it." He told her.

"You don't know that." She interjected.

"I know you sweetheart, I know you better than you know yourself- you will hate to have all that power in your hand." He said to her.

"Maybe." She said to him. "I just want to be able to keep our child safe."

"You will. It's an instinct." He said to her. "You've not only protected yourself but you've protected me- physically and you've done all of that without a gun."

"Good point." She beamed and Punk was relieved to be off that topic.

* * *

Sitting up in bed later that night AJ was reading a baby book, she was reading so many of them. Punk admired that about her- she studied everything. She even had him quiz her on things but when he came out of the shower she was pale and in shock.

"What's wrong?" Punk asked.

"We're missing something for the baby." She informed him.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Think about it." She said slowly.

"We ordered the crib, dresser, changing table. We have bottles, air purifier, sheets, stroller, high chair, bassinet- about ten bassinets." he remarked.

"There's different kinds of things we need. They're not just all bassinets." She groaned. "But you're still missing something, well, we're missing something."

"Pacifiers, bibs, towels, baby bath, baby soap, baby monitor, baby spy cam- I got it!" he said to her. "Car seat! We forgot the car seat."

"Oh my god." She gasped. "I totally forgot that too! They wouldn't have even let us take our own baby home from the hospital without that!"

"Didn't you get everything else you needed at the shower?" he asked.

"The shower that you, Alan and Kofi threw for me and the people who went were all your friends from the station and most were men? Our child has a ton of sports equipment, their own little police uniform, little police cars and endless amounts of Blackhawks and Cubs stuff." she remarked.

"You didn't like the shower?" he frowned.

The truth was even though she didn't want a shower and the one the guys threw wasn't exactly a 'typical' shower she absolutely loved it. She got to get to know Punk's boss and more of his 'brothers' as he referred to them as. And the food was fantastic, they had wings, fries, steaks- it was just what she wanted. She didn't really need anything since she had gotten everything of importance for the baby already but clearly she forgot something.

"I loved the shower. It was the most fun baby shower I had ever been to." she assured him. "What are we missing?"

"I really don't know what we could be forgetting." He said to her. "We have diapers-"

"Clothes!" She yelled. "We have no baby clothes!"

"Oh." he said thinking about it.

"Oh? Is our daughter going to just live in her diaper?" she asked.

"I think that's part of the problem. Nobody has gotten us baby clothes because we don't know what we're having." He pointed out. "Everyone at the station was confident we were having a boy but then you had to be just as confident that it's a girl and you threw everyone off."

"There's gender neutral clothes." She told him. "We need to go to the store tomorrow and get some."

"We have a furniture delivery tomorrow." He reminded her.

"Is the nursery painted?" She asked. The nursery was still his secret project and he was proud that she hadn't been snooping around.

"Yes. The room is ready I just need the furniture." He told her.

"Then I can see it?" she grinned.

"Yes." he said to her.

"Ok, so I'll go find clothes." She told him.

"You can't buy just all girl clothes." He reminded her.

"I'm going to be simple baby onsies and after the baby is born I'll order more clothes." She shrugged.

"See? That's easy." He said to her.

"I guess." She said to him.

"Go when the delivery arrives and by the time you get home you'll get to see the nursery." he said to her.

"That sounds fun too." she said to him. "And you promise the nursery isn't too boy-ish?"

"No it is not." He said to her. "You'll love it."

"Will the baby love it?" she challenged.

"The baby that's going to be in our room for months and even when the baby goes into that nursery he still won't know or care what's on the wall? Yea, I think he'll like it." He teased.

"He." AJ scoffed picking her book back up. "I'm carrying her inside of me, don't you think I know what I'm having? That I'm not just physically but emotionally connected to this child?"

"You wanna bet?" he asked.

"Bet?" She asked intrigued.

"First month on night duty." He said to her. "Late night feedings and diaper changes." he said to her.

"Ok." She smiled sticking her hand out which he accepted but then leaned over and kissed her.

* * *

The next day AJ poked her head in the front door first before stepping inside with three huge shopping bags.

"I can see you." A voice said and AJ looked up the stairs but didn't see Punk.

"Down here." he said walking up the stairs from the den. "What the hell did you buy?"

"It's just when I got to the store I saw so many things that the baby had to have." She shrugged.

"How is that even possible?" he asked seriously. "We own everything."

Punk reached into one of the bags and pulled something out.

"What the fuck is a wipe warmer?" He asked in disbelief.

"A warmer for wipes..." she whispered nervously.

"A bottle sterilizer?" he asked picking something else out. "What's wrong with our dishwasher?"

"Why are you being nosey." She snapped grabbing the item and stuffing it in the bag.

"Did you even get the clothes?" He asked and her face dropped.

"I forgot." she said in shock.

"You're kidding right?" he asked.

"Pregnancy brain." She defended with a shrug.

"That doesn't work for everything." he remarked.

"I'm so tired, I can't go back to the store." She sighed dropping the shopping bags at his feet and walking up the stairs.

"I'll go as long as I can return this stuff." he said to her.

"I'll order stuff online, we have a few weeks." she remarked with ease as he collected her bags and followed her up the stairs.

"Can I see the nursery?" she asked anxiously.

"Yea, yea." He said beating her to the nursery room door. "But before you go in there, I know we decided on green but I changed my mind."

"You did?" she asked with a frown.

"I think I did really good." He warned her with a grin.

"I have faith in you." She assured him and he opened the door.

The wood floor was much darker and there was a beautiful stripped gray and white throw rug. The walls were gray with stenciled animals on the wall that were white. The rocking chair fit perfectly in the room and everything matched beautifully.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"It's beautiful." She smiled holding back tears. "I love it."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes!" she said turning to look at him. "I thought it would be completely covered in comics and sports stuff..."

"It would have been if you didn't veto those two themes." He scoffed.

"I just figured when he or she is older that they'll have rooms like that when they're older." She shrugged. "How did you match everything?"

"I can match." He defended and she eyed him. "My mom ordered everything for me." he admitted and she laughed. "Even the paint and animal stencils."

"It's perfect." She said to him. "Everything is in place. We're ready."

"We just need clothes for the kid now." He reminded her.

"I just can't get over this room. I want to live in it!" She said running her hands down the gray curtains.

"Somebody should. From my understanding the baby will be in our room for the first few weeks." he said to her and she laughed. "Why is that funny?"

"Because you said weeks and it's months." She said giggling. "But baby Joey will enjoy this room no matter what." she walked over and saw something hanging above the crib on the wall that caught her attention. "Phil, this is your dad's police shield."

"Yea I uh- I thought the baby would need it more than me." Punk admitted. "I mean, I knew my dad it's the baby that's missing out. This will remind him of my dad and he's the most important piece of him."

"Actually, the baby herself is a piece of your dad." She reminded him. "And I happen to think you're pretty important." She smirked wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You know what I mean." He said to her.

"I think your dad would be so happy you hung up his badge in here." She told him. "It completes the room perfectly."

"Oh, and this came today. It's from your mom." He said passing her a box.

"I hope it's baby clothes." She said as she anxiously ripped into the packaging.

"Not clothing?" he asked as she took out a smaller box and opened it to reveal a silver rattle.

"No." She said reading the note attached. "Oh my god." She smiled. "It's from Tiffany's mom."

"Yea?" he asked smiling. He knew Tiffany's mom had a hard time talking to anyone or interacting since Tiffany's death so this meant the world to AJ.

"It was Tiffany's baby rattle, she wants the baby to have it and knows Tiffany would have wanted that too." she said crying.

"That's really nice." Punk agreed.

"Can you believe this baby is coming so soon?" She asked him.

"Yea feels like yesterday he was a peanut." He agreed and AJ narrowed her eyes at him.

"She." She corrected walking out of the room.

"He." He whispered to himself.

"I heard that!" She yelled from across the hall.

* * *

The next night Punk was in from work at close to 3 in the morning. As much as he wanted to crawl into bed and just sleep he wanted to watch the Blackhawks game he recorded earlier. He headed into his office and turned on the TV and pulled out his recliner. Punk's eyes closed the second he put on the game. He smirked when he felt a presence on his body and then a lick to his lips.

"Ape." he smiled then opened his eyes when he realized it wasn't AJ. "Not Ape." he said fully awake and grabbing the small dog that was on him.

Punk stood up with the puppy and eyed it in disbelief. He opened his office door and saw AJ walk into the kitchen.

"Patches." she whispered and he glared at her from behind. "Patches." She hissed now looking under the table.

AJ stood up and turned around and came face to face with her unhappy husband and very happy puppy.

"Looking for something?" he asked.

"You got me a dog!" She smiled happily taking the dog from him and he shook his head in disbelief. "That was so thoughtful of you, thank you."

"Ape." he warned.

"Ok, let me explain." She said quickly.

"Take it back." He told her.

"I didn't even get a chance to explain." She frowned.

"I don't want an explanation. I want the dog out of the house. The house we are preparing for a newborn baby not a new puppy." He said to her.

"Alan and I were out and saw this puppy. These kids were trying to make it eat hot sauce and hitting him." She almost cried holding the dog close to her chest.  
"I did take it to a shelter but pit-bulls are illegal and he wouldn't get a good home. You know what people do to pit-bulls."

"We can't have a dog April it's too much work with a baby especially a pit that gets to be huge." he argued.

"He's not that much work! You didn't even know he was here!" She argued.

"How long has he been here and where have you been hiding him?" he asked.

"Four days and in the den. He's such a good dog! He barely even barks and he loves you!" she insisted.

"Four days? You've been lying to me for four days?" he asked.

"Lying? When did you ask me if I had a dog downstairs?" She questioned innocently.

"Ape, it's not the time for a dog. Dog's need a lot of attention and we don't have that. We're going to have a baby. What happens when you're here alone with the baby and the dog needs to go for a walk?" he asked.

"I put the baby in a stroller and we all go." She shrugged.

"At night when the baby is sleeping?" he asked.

"I let the dog in the yard." She countered.

"Ape." He sighed. "You know it's not fair to the puppy. Right now he can have all of this attention but in a few weeks it will be gone. You understand that right?"

"No." She replied kissing the dog.

"A puppy is like a newborn." He tried to reason with her. "We don't have the time to devote our attention to our baby, our jobs and a puppy. You know it's not fair."

"What's not fair is that this dog will be locked in a cage for a few weeks and watch all these other dogs get adopted and nobody will take Patches because he's been stereotyped to be a killer! Then he'll be put down to make room for new dogs. His death will on our hands." she argued.

"You're overreacting." He said to her.

"If you want to take him back then you will take him to the shelter." She told him. "And you'll have to live with the fact that you've broken my heart." She said storming off into the bedroom and slamming it shut before he could follow her in.

"Ape, you locked the door." He sighed shaking the doorknob.

"I know!" She yelled. "If you insist on taking our dog to be killed tomorrow I'm getting one last night with him and we don't need you to taint it!"

* * *

The next day Punk found Patches even with AJ's attempts to hide him. He had to admit the dog was probably one of the best behaved puppies he had ever seen. And he was sweet. If there wasn't a baby coming in a few weeks he'd be more inclined to keep it.

"Can I help you?" a man asked behind the counter.

"Yea I need to drop off this puppy." Punk said holding the all white dog that had a one patch over his eye.

"Pit?" The man asked knowing and Punk nodded. "Don't blame you. They're nasty little things."

"Well, this one isn't." Punk said to him. "He's a puppy who hasn't even bit a piece of furniture let alone anyone else."

"Yet." The man scoffed. "My whole shelter is filled with these outlawed dogs. Most fail their tests and get put down immediately but little ones like this take time."

"How often do pits at this age get adopted?" Punk asked.

"Not often." The man told him honestly.

"So he's going to live in a cage until he gets crate rage and then get put down?" Punk asked annoyed.

"We take care of the dogs here, even ones like this." The man remarked.

"This dog is good. My wife had him in the house for almost a week without me knowing. He barely barks." Punk defended.

"He'll be barking soon enough." The man said taking the dog from him and Patches let out a cry and Punk felt the pang of guilt.

"Can you specify that he's a good dog." Punk requested.

"Look, all of these dogs look good at this age when they get older they all act the same. We don't recommend these dogs to families." The man told him honestly. "If your wife really wants a dog we have a great chihuahua and a really sweet Lab."

"We're having a baby." Punk told the man.

"This guy would eat your baby." The man warned him gesturing to Patches who cried in the man's arms.

"Yea." Punk agreed.

* * *

AJ was in her office at her desk using her laptop when the door opened and there was Punk.

"I'm still not talking to you." She reminded him.

"Ape, you have to understand where I was coming from." He said to her. "A baby and a dog is a lot, I'm scared enough to raise a baby and then to add a puppy on top of it? It was a lot."

"They're going to kill Patches." She said to him. "We've been through so much I think we could have handled a dog and a baby."

"I spoke to the guy at the shelter." Punk admitted.

"And he told you not to worry that he'd make sure Patches gets adopted?" She asked with a scoff. "I loved that dog! And if you would have given him a chance you would have loved him too."

Just then Patches came running into her office. And AJ was shocked as she jumped out of her chair and squealed.

"Patches!" She cheered picking up the puppy.

"He was going to be put down." Punk admitted to her.

"I told you." She said glaring at him.

"He started to cry. He guilted me." Punk told her.

"You won't regret this!" she promised kissing Punk.

"Uh-huh." He muttered.

"Patches loves you too." She said as she let the dog lick his face.

"Yea, yea." he said pulling away.

"You two are going to be best friends." She promised him.

"He needs to be trained." Punk told her and she nodded.

"I can train him!" She promised. "You've made me so happy! We now have two babies!"

"Yay." He forced out. "Before I go into work do you have a list of stuff I need to pick up for him?"

"I can do that today." She said holding the dog as if it was a baby. "Give daddy a kiss before he goes to work." She told the dog holding Patches near Punk's face.

"Ape-" He started and the dog kissed him.

"He's thankful you saved his life." AJ smiled brightly. "You're not just his daddy but you're his hero."

"Yea, yea." He muttered trying to pretend he wasn't effected by the dogs friendly behavior.

"I love you." She said to him seriously. "You get that, right?"

"You always love me when you get what you want." he remarked.

"Trust me you want this." She said to him. "Thank you Phil."

"Whatever." he said to her.

"You can say you love me too." She scolded.

"Don't I prove it by giving into everything you want?" he asked seriously.

"Yes but I like to hear it too." She teased.

"I love you." He said seriously and leaned in to kiss her but Patches cut her off and licked directly over his lips. "Ugh." He groaned pulling away.

* * *

 **A/N: Happy chapter! We needed a happy chapter!**


	47. Baby Joey

**Baby Joey**

* * *

J was pacing back and forth in the den downstairs rubbing her belly as Patches cutely followed her every move.

"What are you doing?" Punk asked coming down the stairs.

"I'm overdue." She reminded him. "So I'm walking to get this show on the road."

"You're two days overdue." He laughed. "Look at poor Patches, you're making him all anxious."

"He's as anxious as I am." she said to him.

"It's four in the morning." He reminded her.

"Why are you so late?" She questioned arching a brow.

"I tried to wrap up my last case so I can go on paternity leave with peace of mind." He said to her. "Did you let him out?" he asked as he kneeled down and the dog ran into his arms.

"Of course I did." She said to him.

"I'm going to take him out." Punk smirked scratching Patches behind his ears.

"For someone who didn't want him you sure spend a lot of time with him." AJ scoffed.

"He's grown on me." Punk grinned. "Good boy." Punk said playing with the dog.

"What if something is wrong with the baby and that's why she won't come out?" she asked.

"We were at the doctors yesterday and everything is fine." he reminded her. "You need to be patient."

"I can't." She said to him. "The doctor said moving around should help but then I think maybe I should hold off because all of this snow is going to make it impossible for our mother's to fly in and help."

"We won't need that much help." He assured her.

"You don't know that." she said to him. "This is a tiny human we're bringing into the world." she reminded him.

"We've read every book." He also reminded her.

"Reading and doing are two different things." She reminded him.

"We're going to be fine." he laughed. "Your mommy is crazy." He said to Patches.

"Patches seems happy right?" She asked Punk.

"Yea he's a happy dog." Punk had to agree. "Good dog too." He said in a baby voice as he scratched the dogs belly. "Yes, you, you're the good boy." he said and AJ rolled her eyes.

"I mean if we can take care of a puppy we can take care of a human, right?" She asked.

"It's two different things but I think we'll be able to figure out." he smirked.

"I've been having contractions." She told him.

"Yea but the doctor said that's common, you were only one centimeter dilated yesterday morning." He reminded her. "The baby has risen whatever the hell that means, you're going to go into labor just not this second."

"Ok, walk Patches then meet me in the bedroom." She ordered and he eyed her. "The doctor said sex will soften my cervix and push labor along."

"Well, if it's doctors orders." Punk reasoned innocently. "Who am I to tell the doctor no?"

"Enjoy it." She warned walking over to him and kissing him. "It's going to be the last of sex for a few weeks."

"I always enjoy it." He smirked. "Come on pal." he said to Patches who followed him up the stairs.

* * *

An hour later Punk rolled onto his back as AJ sat up frustrated.

"What?" he asked amused. "Was I not good enough for you?"

"Of course you were." She smiled tapping the top of his head as if he was a child. "You just didn't break my water."

"You didn't expect it to break in the middle of sex did you?" he asked with a laugh but she shrugged.

"I'm going to shower then we're going to have to do this again." She said climbing out of the bed.

"Ok." He grinned. "I like this job." he remarked placing his arms behind his head smugly.

"Yea this pregnancy has been so exhausting for you." she mocked and he nodded in agreement.

"I did do the nursery." He defended.

"I've been carrying around your elephant child." she pointed out rubbing her belly.

"Don't call my son an elephant." He warned her and she laughed.

"As excited as I am to meet our daughter I'm just as excited to see your face when you realize you've been wrong this whole time." she grinned smugly.

"You'll be regretting it when you're on night duty every night." He scoffed.

"We'll see about that." She said to him as he got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I was going to feed Patches." he said to her with a laugh as he grabbed sweatpants.

"Don't go far." She warned him.

"Relax." he laughed.

"I wish I could be as cool, calm and collected as you." she said annoyed. "At least when our child turns out to be a girl you'll always have Patches as your boy."

"Or you're going to be outnumbered and live in a house filled with boys." He shrugged.

"Ok, I'm going to shower and walk around. You're going to stay awake right?" she asked.

"I don't fall asleep before the promise of sex." He said to her seriously. "But aren't you tired?"

"Just tired of carrying the baby around in my belly. It's time she comes out." she said to him.

"Maybe you should hold off on the shower until we go again." He suggested.

"Good point." She said. "Ready?" she asked and he let out a laugh.

"Let me feed Patches then I'm all yours." He said passing her but kissing the top of her head first.

* * *

After another two rounds Punk was passed out cold. He had been working ridiculous hours to make sure he was ready to wrap things up so his full attention could go to AJ and the baby. He was more than ready to be a dad and start his family with her. He woke up when he smelled something and cringed when he saw AJ sitting up in the bed eating a pepper.

"Ape." he groaned disgusted.

"Spicy food is supposed to push this along too." she informed him.

"Did you sleep at all?" he asked.

"No. I took Patches for a walk all the way down to the market to pick up these peppers and now I'm back in bed eating them." she said with ease.

"Maybe if you sleep the baby will come faster." He suggested.

"No, I need to be active." she corrected.

"Pretty soon you won't be getting as much sleep." he reminded her closing his eyes. "You should take advantage while you can."

"That's easy for you to say. It's very uncomfortable for me to try to sleep being this big. And I am having contractions." She reminded him. "It's going to happen today."

"Wow." He laughed with his eyes still closed. "A few hours ago you thought you'd never go into labor and now you know it's going to happen today?" he teased.

"I know my body and our daughter." She shrugged take a bite out of the pepper. "I hope you're ready."

"I'm not the one going through labor." He reminded her.

"No but you're in charge of getting me to the hospital safely, you have to hold my hand for hours and watch me scream in pain." She reminded him and his eyes opened. "I mean when you think about it so much could go wrong in labor. Did you know that every 100,000 births that 18.5 women die during labor a year?"

"Why are you trying to scare me?" he asked annoyed rolling over so his back was to her.

"I'm not! But you're too calm." She pouted.

"So you're trying to scare me?" he asked. "That's messed up."

"It's just I would be so anxious if I was you." She defended innocently. "Your wife, the love of your life is going to be pushing your child out of her body. That doesn't creep you out?"

"No. I think it's beautiful." He yawned and he heard her snort. "Are you going to be this cranky until you have the baby?"

"Probably." She told him honestly.

"Are you really scared about labor?" He asked still not rolling over to face her.

"Of course I am." She said to him. "I do all of this work and carry her for so long then I won't even get to live to enjoy her?"

"You're going to be fine." He assured her. "I'm going to be there every step of the way."

"I still think you're way too calm." She said to him.

"I'm a cop, I'm always calm." He reminded her.

"Yea, you." She snorted taking another raw bite out of the pepper.

"Ape, the pepper?" He groaned.

"Oh I'm sorry." She said. "Did you want one?"

"God no." he said to her. "How can you eat it like that with nothing to even wash it down?"

"I want this baby out." she groaned. "I'm sorry, I'm keeping you up." She said to him. "You should go sleep in your office."

"There's no bed in there." He frowned.

"I hope you don't want me to leave the room." She practically gasped.

"I don't want either of us to leave the room." He laughed.

"I'm leaving the room." She announced getting out of the bed and hissing which caused him to lift his head and look over to her.

"What?" he asked.

"Contraction." She said to him. "You should sleep." she said waddling out of the room.

"I really wish you would sleep." he sighed closing his eyes again. "You'll need it with all of those late night feedings."

"Psh." She huffed out.

* * *

Punk was finally able to get a few good hours of sleep. He could have slept all day except Patches was now in the bed with him licking his face.

"Stop." He groaned trying to push Patches off of him but he barked, and Patches wasn't a barker. "Ape!" he yelled out sitting up and the dog jumped off the bed and ran out of the bedroom.

Punk followed Patches as he ran down the stairs as quickly as a puppy could and saw AJ sitting on the floor holding her stomach.

"Ape?" he frowned racing over to her.

"My water broke." She told him. "And my contractions are so bad I couldn't get up to get you." She told him.

"How long have you been down here?" he asked helping her up.

"About an hour." She said to him. "Did you hear me? You took forever."

"No Patches got me." He said and she smiled.

"And you wanted to get rid of him." she remarked then screamed in pain.

"You can throw that in my face later." He said as panic began to settle in for him.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I forgot what I'm supposed to do." he admitted.

"For starters you need to get dressed." She said eyeing his bare chest. "Then you need to grab my bag which is in our room and call the doctor who will call the hospital."

"Right." He said helping her up the stairs.

"I won't make it up another flight." She said leaning near the front door. "I need my phone and my ipod too!"

"Ok, ok." He said nervously as he ran up the stairs.

"Daddy is nervous now." AJ said looking down at Patches then up the stairs as Punk ran back and forth. "What are you looking for?" she yelled up at him.

"My shoes!" he said looking everywhere.

"They're here by the door where you leave them every night!" She yelled up and saw him rushing down the stairs.

"Right." he said grabbing his sneakers.

"Give me my phone I'll call the doctor." she said to him.

"I can do that, that's my job." He snapped. "You're only job is to deliver our kid, I'll handle everything else."

"You're awfully pale." She noted hissing in pain from a contraction.

"I'm just excited." he said putting on his jacket.

"I need a jacket." She smirked.

"It's upstairs in the closet." He said to himself running back up the stairs.

"And my bag! And my phone! And Ipod!" she yelled.

"I got it!" he assured her and Patches barked.

"Patches is all anxious." She frowned as Punk came down the stairs with her jacket and bag.

"Phone and Ipod are in your bag." He said helping her into her jacket. "What about Patches? We can't leave him all day!"

"Alan is going to come over and feed and walk him." She told him. "I just have to let him know, Kofi will do it tonight after work, don't worry I have that covered."

"Ok." He said to her. "Good planning ahead." He said to her opening the front door.

"Are you ok to drive?" She asked.

"Yes! I'm a cop! I've driven under more dire circumstances." He told her.

"Bye Patches." AJ cooed unable to bend over to say goodbye. "When we come home you're going to be a big brother."

"Yes, he's very excited, let's go." He said pulling her out the door.

* * *

AJ was in a hospital room with Punk at her side.

"Are you ok?" She asked in pain, he was still pale but managing to hold her hand.

"Yea. I'm going to be a dad." He replied roboticly.

"Yea in a few hours." She said with a smile. "You're going to be a great dad."

"Yea?" he asked her and she nodded.

"You're already a great husband." She smiled laying back in bed trying to get comfortable. "You're smart too. Handsome is just an added bonus."

"I am handsome." He agreed seriously and she laughed through the pain. "Our son is going to be handsome too."

"You know, about that." She began shifting to get comfortable. "When my water broke I had like this vision of the baby." she admitted. "It was like I flashed forward to the baby being placed on my chest and you cutting the cord and I know exactly now what we're having and I owe you an apology." she said and he grinned smugly. "I'm sorry that me and your daughter are going to drive you crazy." She smirked and his face dropped.

"That was mean." he said to her.

"It's true." She said to him. "We're both going to be ok and you're going to have your girls." She smirked.

"That's all I care about it." he said honestly. "Both of you being healthy."

"We will be." She promised him clutching his hand harder. "She's going to be so pretty." She said almost relieved.

"You saw all of that?" he teased.

"No but we're both beautiful it would be impossible for us to not have a beautiful child." she said seriously and he laughed.

"You're right." He agreed.

"You know? I don't even mind this taking so long because it gives our mom's more time to get here." She said to him and his face dropped. "What? Did they have trouble getting flights? Will they make it at least before we're released? I know I kind of hated on the idea originally but my parents and your mom and Eric helping us out really comforted me."

"No they didn't have a problem with their flights." He chuckled nervously standing up. "I just remembered I have to call Kofi-" he began but she didn't release his hand and tugged him back.

"You forgot to call my mother or your mother?" she asked coldly.

"Both." he admitted and she sighed. "I'm going to call them right now." he said prying her hand off of his and raced out of the room.

"Your daddy is nervous." AJ sighed rubbing her stomach. "It's ok baby, he's going to take such good care of us." She assured the soon to be born child. "He doesn't love easily but when he does it's so intense." She lectured the baby. "Don't get mad when he tells you 'no' when you're getting older either because he's a cop and he's seen a lot of things and he's going to do what's best for you. I'll try to help out and make sure you can date before thirty but I make no promises." She teased. "You're the luckiest kid in the world to have him."

"I forgot my phone." he said startling him. "Thanks for putting in a good word for me." he smirked leaning over and kissing her. "But if that's a girl, she's not dating until thirty." he winked then grabbed his phone.

"But I'm the lucky one. I went to being alone out here to having everything. Wife, dog and now son." he said to her and she glared at him. "We won't know until the doctor announces it." he smirked.

"Call our mom's." she laughed as he walked out the door again.

* * *

It was almost thirteen hours later. Punk's mother and Eric had just arrived at the hospital and AJ's parents were already there, they had lucked out with a quick flight and were there for a few hours already. Punk walked out of the delivery area in scrubs with a goofy smile on his face.

"Well?" Linda demanded standing up.

"Mom and baby are good- baby has the healthiest set of lungs I have ever heard in my life." he admitted with a laugh and everyone hugged Punk. "Baby Joey Brooks is 7lbs and 18.9 inches long." he told them proudly.

"Boy or girl?" Janet asked.

"Yea, don't keep us in suspense." Linda smiled.

"Joey Jeanette Brooks." Punk smiled. "A beautiful little girl who looks like her mother mother already."

"Good luck." Robert chuckled giving Punk a hug.

"Thanks, I'll need it." Punk smiled.

"JJ Brooks?" Janet asked. "You let her name our granddaughter after her favorite Criminal Minds character?"

"She's going to go by Joey for now." Punk smirked. "I suppose she'll shorten like April when she's older though like she does."

"When can we see her?" Linda asked anxiously.

"They're being moved back to their room and she needs a little time to clean up." Punk told them. "Go grab some coffee, and some for me too please? By the time you guys get back we'll be taking visitors."

"Congratulations, Phil." Eric smiled shaking his hand.

"Yea." Punk forced out, not even Eric couldn't bring him down.

* * *

Punk walked back in the room and the baby was peacefully in her arms.

"Look at her. She's much prettier when she's not screaming." AJ whispered and he tried not to laugh.

"She is beautiful." He admitted looking down at her.

"I thought I loved the baby before but nothing compares to having her in my arms." AJ admitted in awe of the tiny human in her arms.

"Yea." He agreed.

"You want to hold her?" She asked.

"Yea." He said sticking his arms out and AJ transferred her. "Patches is heavier than her. Think he'll be good with her?"

"Yea. He's going to be her little side kick. They're both babies, they're going to grow up together and he's going to protect her." She told him.

"Yea, he'll be a good big brother." Punk agreed looking down at his daughter. "I know she's still young but I can see her in you so much."

"Really?" She asked and he nodded.

"I love you." he said to her. "Thank you for giving me a daughter."

"I did all of the hard work." She had to admit.

"You really did, you were incredible but I didn't have any doubt." He said to her. "You always surprise me. You're ten times stronger than me, I hope Joey is blessed with that."

"She will be. But it will be from both of us." She said to him.

"I don't want to put her down." he said to her. "I don't want to share her but there's a group of anxious grandparents waiting to get in here."

"I'm glad they all made it." She said relieved.

"You can sleep." he told her.

"I'm not tired. I don't think I could sleep even if I wanted to." she admitted with a smile. "I'm too excited and happy."

"Our parents are going to be staying at our place tonight so Patches will have a lot of company." he told her.

"Oh, good." she said relieved. "I can't wait for him to meet her."

"She's waking up." Punk said fearfully.

"That's ok, babies will wake up from time to time." She teased.

"What do I do." he frowned.

"Just relax." She laughed. "Sit, stay calm."

"She probably wants you." He said nervously.

"She's not crying." She smirked. "You should get used to this, you have a lot of late night Joey duty coming your way."

"I'm a man of my word." He said seriously. "I'll gladly take over night duty."

"Phil." AJ sighed a little breathlessly.

"She's making a face." He smirked.

"Phil." She said a little louder and he looked up just in time to see her have a seizure.

"Ape-" He stood up abruptly but remembered the baby in his arms. He was in complete panic mode. He ran right to the order and yelled out for help.

Nurses rushed into the room and they pushed a button and an alarm went off and two doctors ran inside.

"What is happening?" Punk asked holding Joey.

"She's going to be ok." The nurse assured him gently pushing him into the corner of the room.

"She was just fine-" he began.

"This is common after birth." The nurse assured him. "Her blood pressure was a little high but we weren't too alarmed at the time."

"Blood pressure? Common? I didn't read about this!" He yelled.

"Mr. Brooks, remember you're daughter in your arms." the nurse reminded him. "She needs you to remain calm, we'll take care of your wife."

"She's alright." A doctor yelled back to Punk and that's when AJ's doctor walked in the room.

"Can you make sure she's ok?" he asked her doctor who nodded and watched as she pushed her way towards AJ.

A half an hour later Punk was still standing in the corner holding Joey when the nurses cleared out.

"April suffered a side effect from Postpartum Preeclampsia." The doctor told him and his face dropped.

"She's ok." The doctor promised him. "We're just going to take her from some tests. This happens."

"How did this happen?" he asked.

"Her blood pressure spiked which caused the seizure." She told him calmly.

"Is it going to happen again?" He asked.

"That's why we're running tests but I don't think so." The doctor promised him. "She's scared so I need you to walk over there and tell her it's going to be ok because it is."

"Ok." Punk nodded and nervously walked over to her.

"Phil." She almost cried.

"This sort of thing happens." Punk said to her hoping it was true. "You're fine. Just go for the tests."

"Promise me you'll stay with Joey." she said to him.

"I was thinking our parents would stay with her and I could go with you." He said to her.

"I'll be fine but she needs one of us." She teared up.

"You're going to be fine." he smiled.

"What if I was holding her when that happened?" she asked horrified.

"You weren't it's ok." He reminded her.

"Just don't put her down." She made him promise.

"I won't." He said to her.

"April you're not going off into surgery." her doctor smiled. "You're going for a few tests you'll be back in a few minutes."

"I know." She frowned.

"We love you, we'll be waiting for you." Punk promised her as she was pushed out of the room.

"She's extra hormonal." The doctor said to him.

"She's going to be ok, right?" he asked.

"Yes." The doctor smiled. "You have anxious grandparents outside too. It's alright, dad." the doctor assured him then walked outside.

* * *

When AJ opened her eyes back up she saw her father was in the chair next to her bed holding her hand, her mother was at the other side of her sleeping with her head on her arm. She looked over and saw Linda and Eric sleeping in two chairs across the room and in the previously empty bed next to hers was Punk sleeping soundly with Joey in his arms.

"They were all too worried to leave." Robert whispered and AJ looked over to him. "Your tests came back perfect. You just had a spike in your blood pressure. It shouldn't happen again."

"Hi dad." she smiled and he kissed her hand.

"Hi sweetheart." He smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Lightheaded." She admitted sitting up.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I want to see my daughter." She said to him.

"Relax." Robert said to her. "You have your whole life with her."

"Did you meet her?" AJ asked.

"I did." Robert smiled. "You did good, kid."

"I didn't do it alone." she reminded him.

"Don't remind me." Robert warned her.

"Thank you for being here." She said to him.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." Robert said to her.

"You up for a visitor?" Punk whispered and she realized he was standing over her holding the baby. "She just woke up."

"Yes." AJ said almost crying holding her arms out anxiously. "Mommy is here now." She said kissing the top of Joey's head.


	48. The Parenting Thing

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I left a response in the reviews as to why I usually give them a daughter since someone didn't like it, it IS repetitive but Punk has mentioned wanting a daughter & AJ has referenced it before so that's why I usually do it. Anyways, thanks again for all reviews & messages!**

* * *

 **The Parenting Thing**

* * *

Punk had tried really hard to avoid work when he got home with Joey and April but the third day in there was a crisis and they needed him for the day. He walked in the house at around 1 in the morning and expected a loud crazy house. His mother and Eric were staying in the den, AJ's parents were in the guest room and Patches was going nuts with all the added guests having a blast, the baby also wasn't sleeping much so when he stepped inside a dark quiet house he thought he was lost. Punk crept up the stairs and passed the kitchen but froze and stepped back when he saw Eric in the kitchen bouncing a wide awake Joey in his arms. It really irked him that Joey had taken to him. Punk was still bitter he was with his mother so soon after his fathers death.

"She was being fussy and everyone needed a few hours rest." Eric said to him and Punk just held his arms out for his daughter.

"Thanks." Punk forced out taking his daughter and kissing her cheek.

"Everything ok down at the station?" Eric asked.

"Why?" Punk asked curiously.

"You can retire the uniform but not the mind." Eric chuckled but Punk just glared at him.

"Yea." Punk said coldly then walked down the hall and into his bedroom where AJ was sleeping.

He didn't want to wake her so he crept out of the room and across the hall into his office.

"You miss your daddy?" Punk asked her. "You don't sleep at all I've noticed, you get that from me."

He sat in his recliner and laid her across his chest and turned on the TV but put it on mute as he lounged back.

"I missed you today." Punk confided to his sleepy daughter. "I just kept thinking about you. I didn't realize that my job would feel so different after you." he told her as he gently rubbed her back.

"Getting called to a case involving a young girl and having to speak to their parents, it's totally different now." He said as Joey closed her eyes. "I don't know how I can hack it. Just promise me to always be honest with me. I'll try really hard to not let my job taint me when it comes to you as you grow up. But if you're anything like your mother I'm going to need to put a GPS on you." He laughed at his own joke.

"That won't help." AJ said walking into the room and Punk turned his head slowly not wanting to disturb the baby. "Rough night?" she frowned walking over to him.

"Rough case." he admitted.

"I can take her. Thanks to my dad and Eric I slept for hours." AJ said to him.

"Nah, we're good." he told her. "I just need her close tonight."

"Are you sure?" She asked. "Your shoes are still on."

"I've never been more comfortable in my life." He assured her and AJ walked over to the closet and pulled out a Cubs blanket and laid it across them.

"I think I'm going to take a bath." She whispered as she kissed his lips.

"At this time?" he asked.

"I've never felt more refreshed or had this much time to myself." She said to him.

"Enjoy." He smirked.

"Do you want to talk about your case first?" She offered. "I'm here to listen. I can be mom and wife at the same time."

"I know but no." He said to her. "I want to forget it especially with Joey in my arms. I don't know if I can be a cop and a dad." he admitted.

"What?" she frowned.

"You know, most wives would be thrilled to hear that." He smirked.

"I'm not most wives." She reminded him. "I want you to do what makes you comfortable and believe me if I felt you wanted a change because you lost your passion I'd support you but that's not what this is."

"It might just be." he said to her.

"I don't think that at all. You were born to be a cop. I think you went into work tonight to help out only a few days after your daughter was born and you got scared. Every time you looked at the crime scene photo or had to speak to the victims family you thought of Joey." She told him. "That's natural. But the world is a dangerous place, it's people like you who try to keep it safe. I'd feel safer for Joey knowing you were out there fighting to keep her and everyone else safe."

"Don't you think I'd make a good mailman or something?" he joked and she smiled.

"Yes. I think you'd be good at anything." She told him honestly. "But it's not like you woke up one day and said 'hey, I think I'm going to be a cop'. I strongly believe that you were put on the earth to be a cop. I'd love it if you retired and decided to be a stay-at-home dad and take care of Joey and Patches and whatever other children we have while I work but I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't be as happy."

"It's been a dream of mine since I was a kid to marry a successful woman that I could live off of." He teased. "I guess you're right."

"It was one bad case." She reminded him. "And you won't have to go back again, right? You reminded everyone that you are on paternity leave?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yes." He said to her. "Go take your bath and relax." he said to her. "Oh, and why is Eric always with Joey?"

"She adores him." AJ had to admit. "My dad, Eric and you- she just feels safe in a big strong man's arms." she shrugged.

"Eric isn't strong." Punk scoffed. "Your dad is a little scary but Eric is a wimp."

"A wimp who is making your mom very happy." She added.

"Really? You think she's happy?" he asked innocently.

"Very. She told me." AJ said to him. "So try to be nice to him."

"I'm very nice to him." He defended.

"Uh-huh." She said. "Are you sure you'll be ok if I run for a bath?"

"I'm her dad, of course." He scoffed.

* * *

Three days later Punk woke up to a den filled with presents.

"What is this?" Punk asked shocked.

"Presents." AJ said as she held a bottle to the baby. "From fans, people at my job." She shrugged. "Viewers and some are just products that people hope I'll talk about on TV!" she said to him. "Look at all this great stuff!"

"Where are we putting it all?" He asked as Patches ran over to him.

"We'll find a place." She shrugged. "It would be rude to send it back but we can donate stuff we already have or don't need."

"Yea." He said looking around. "Where are the parents?"

"Eric took everyone out to dinner." AJ told him and he rolled his eyes.

"What a guy." Punk remarked. "You let me sleep all day?"

"You deserved it." She said. "But Patches is going to need a walk."

"I'll take him." Punk said petting the dog.

"There is one present that I don't think we can keep." She said to him.

"Why?" he asked.

"It's the only one still wrapped, when I read the card I didn't want to open it." She told him.

"I can't believe you opened all the gifts without me." he said grabbing the wrapped box she didn't open to see who it was from.

"I'm impatient and I was bored. Besides they're technically presents for Joey." AJ defended.

"This is from Cortez." Punk frowned.

"That's why I didn't open it." She said to him. "I don't know what you want to do with it-"

"I'll take care of it." He said standing up.

"Please take Patches out." She pleaded knowing he wanted to run off after Cortez.

"Right." He said to himself. "Come on." He said to the dog.

"Don't run out after him." AJ told him.

"Ape-" he started.

"Leave it be." she insisted.

"You went on and on the other night on how I'm a cop and you're right I am." He said to her. "I'm just going to remind Cortez of that."

"He knows who you are and what you do." She said to him.

"Sending something to my daughter isn't ok." Punk argued.

"You're on leave." She insisted. "Don't start a war over a present."

"It's not just a present." he argued. "It's to remind me he can get to me by getting to Joey. Same as he got to my dad."

"You're going to get yourself killed." She warned him. "Do not let our daughter grow up without a father over a present."

"It's more than a present and you know it." he said to her. "You're right this is who I am."

"There's a difference between being a cop and going on a suicide mission." She pointed out. "This isn't cop work with Cortez, it's personal. Remember how far his reach goes and remember it wasn't you he threatened it was me and Joey. And he sent us a gift so he knows where we live."

"You're right." he said to himself. "I've got another idea."

"What's that?" AJ questioned.

"Nothing that involves me going down to that club." Punk promised her. "Let's go Patches." he said as the dog followed him out.

* * *

Detective Jenkins walked into his office and saw a puppy pitbull sitting on his desk.

"He likes to by high up." Punk shrugged from his chair in the office.

"What are you doing here?" Jenkins asked closing his office door.

"I have a cold case suggestion for you." Punks said to him. "That's what you do, right?"

"This it?" Jenkins asked picking up the folder. "This isn't a cold case it's a closed case." he said closing the file. "This is your dad's murder. That guy got life in prison."

"That guy didn't act alone he was set up by Cortez." Punk told him.

"Punk-" Jenkins started.

"He's been bragging about it and he warned me to stay out of it." He told Jenkins.

"You should have reported it." Jenkins shrugged.

"I would look into this myself but he's watching me and he keeps reminding me of that." Punk said to him.

"Why not talk to Kofi?" Jenkins asked. "I'm sure he'd love to waste his time trying to get this case reopened."

"Because he'd expect me to go to Kofi. He threatened my wife and daughter, I can't have any part in this and you have connection to me and owe me one." Punk said to him.

"What do I owe you for?" Jenkins scoffed.

"You owe me for putting April undercover and almost getting my pregnant wife killed." Punk said to him.

"That wasn't-" Jenkins began.

"Don't say it wasn't your fault." Punk warned him. "It was a stupid plan and you know it."

"What can I even do here?" Jenkins asked defeated.

"Talk to the guy who took the wrap for Cortez." Punk said to him. "I've been trying to get Cortez in jail for anything else- the drug smuggling. I assumed he wouldn't be tipped off about that but he was. I didn't directly look into my father's murder. You can do that without raising any eyebrows. Cortez and his people are so focused on me and what I'm doing they won't be looking into what you're doing."

"I think this is a waste of time." Jenkins said to him. "But I don't have anything else going on." He added.

"Thank you." Punk said to him.

"Has he been in contact with you?" Jenkins asked.

"He's approached me, his right hand man Chuck approached me and April a few weeks back and today they sent a gift to my daughter." Punk told him and Jenkins nodded.

"I'll look into it but I can't make any promises." Jenkins said to him.

"You'll find something. Nobody even questioned the guy who admitted to killing my father because he said it was a robbery and that was good enough. My dad was not an idiot, he'd know how to handle a robbery." Punk insisted.

"I'll talk to him and reach out to some of my CI's." Jenkins said to him. "Just go home to your wife and kid and I'll let you know if I'm going to reopen or not."

"Ok." Punk said standing up and picking up Patches.

"You're aware those dogs-" Jenkins started.

"He's a teddy bear." Punk said cutting him off then walked out of the office.

* * *

The next day Punk drove everyone to the airport. It was now up to him and AJ to figure out how to be parents on their own.

"Ape?" Punk asked walking in the house and she appeared at the top of the stairs holding a crying Joey and AJ herself was crying.

"I can't get her to stop crying." AJ wept. "I've tried everything! I fed her, burped her, changed her, sang and danced, rocked-"

"Ok." Punk said quickly removing his jacket and jogged up the stairs. "Come here." he said taking his fussy daughter from AJ.

"I thought maybe she was sick but she isn't warm or anything, she just hates us." AJ cried.

"She doesn't hate us." He laughed trying to soothe her.

"Yes she does. The second our parents walked out the door she started screaming." AJ sniffled.

"Why don't you go take a nap?" he suggested.

"Who could nap with this noise?" She asked seriously. "I still have to clean the den." She told him as Patches ran up the stairs barking. "He gets upset and barks when she cries." She told Punk reaching for the vacuum.

"Ape I really think-" Punk couldn't even hear his own thoughts with the sound of the baby and now the vacuum but like magic Joey stopped crying.

"Is that silence?" AJ asked turning off the vacuum and Joey began crying again.

"Put it back on." Punk said and AJ quickly turned the vacuum on and the baby stopped crying again. "My mom told me when I was a kid I used to calm down when I heard the vacuum."

"She told me that too but I thought it was her subtle way of reminding me to clean." AJ said honestly. "Here, put her in her chair." AJ said waving him over and Punk put her in her chair and AJ buckled her in. "She really likes it."

"See? We got this under control." Punk said proudly.

"You were gone for over an hour, I've been here listening to this for over an hour." She told him collapsing onto the couch. "When do they get to that cute age where they don't cry?"

"I think we have a long way off." He smirked sitting next to her. "Once she stops the crying she'll start the talking."

"Oh but that will be cute." AJ grinned.

"Then the talking back part." He added.

"So maybe we'll enjoy this crying part a bit longer." She said hopefully and he nodded in agreement. "I mean pretty soon she'll be older and going off to school and making friends and dating."

"No dating." Punk said tired as he closed his eyes. "Never dating."

"It will be so easy though because you're a cop and we can look up anybody she tries to date." AJ said to him.

"That's illegal." He said to her and she looked at him. "I'll do it anyway but it's not right ethically."

"Oh well." AJ yawned moving on top of him and closing her eyes.

"Tired?" he teased.

"Very." She said. "I've missed sleeping like this with you."

"Me too." he admitted wrapping an arm around her.

"Isn't she so pretty when she's sleeping?" AJ asked looking over to make sure Joey was still sound asleep with the vacuum still on.

"She's always pretty." He said to her.

"Prettier when not screaming though." AJ added with no shame causing him to laugh.

"She is very pretty. She looks just like you. Are you sure she's mine?" he asked seriously.

"50% sure." She said just as seriously and felt a pinch to her ass and giggled. "The older she gets she might look more like you but she is a latina."

"Nah, she's all you." Punk said to her.

"Maybe the next one will look like you." She suggested and he lifted his tired head and looked at her like she was crazy. "Don't you want more than one?"

"I mean, I guess." he said unsure. "Not for a few years though."

"Of course." AJ agreed and he relaxed. "I want a boy. We can stop after that."

"What if we have another girl?" He asked.

"Then we try again." She shrugged closing her eyes.

"What if we have five more girls?" he asked horrified.

"Then maybe we'll get lucky with number seven." She said quietly as she drifted off to sleep.


	49. Reconnected & Reunited

**Reconnected & Reunited**

* * *

Two months later not only was Punk back to work but AJ began working part-time again as well. They had come up with a good routine and didn't have to leave Joey with a sitter. AJ was able to bring her to the office if she ever had to go in and on the nights she filmed with Alan, Punk would stay home with her. As Punk stepped out the police he was ready to give a briefing over his newest case and glared at the person right at the front of the line.

"Joey is a reporter now?" Kofi asked Punk with a laugh upon seeing AJ standing there with Joey strapped to her chest in a carrier.

"Apparently." Punk muttered as he began taking questions.

After answering questions, including four of AJ's he walked down the stairs of the station and greeted her.

"I knew this carrier would come in handy." AJ grinned.

"Hi." He greeted kissing the top of his daughters head.

"Me too." She smiled and he gave her a kiss.

"What are you doing here? Since when are you back to basic reporting?" he asked.

"It's a big case." She said to him.

"First time I met you was right in this very spot." He reminded her.

"I remember." She said to him blushing. "You drove me home."

"And you were ready to mace me." He added.

"You can never be too careful." AJ pointed out. "When are you going to be done?"

"I'm done now. We can ride home together and I'll have Kofi pick me up tomorrow." He offered.

"We took the train here." AJ told him and he frowned. "She has a lot of her shots and the train is fun." She smiled looking down at her daughter sucking on her pacifier. "I was thinking we could go across the street to the diner and get dinner? I'm starving and she's in a really peaceful mood today."

"Let me go grab my jacket and wallet and we'll go." he said to her.

"I want to bring her inside." AJ said to him. "She hasn't seen where daddy works yet."

"Then everyone is going to pick her up and play with her." he groaned.

"You really don't like sharing." She laughed passing right by him. "You know Joey loves attention."

* * *

The short trip of introducing Joey to the guys and girls at the station was now going on one hour. Punk was starving and glaring at everyone he didn't like who took a turn holding his daughter.

"You have a minute?" Jenkins asked Punk who nodded and followed him into the office. "I'm reopening the case."

"Took you eight weeks to decide that?" Punk asked.

"I had a lot to look into. And I had to be careful since Cortez isn't just watching you he's watching this entire station house." Jenkins told him. "I had to cancel my first visit to your dad's alleged killer so I wouldn't tip him off."

"Good, so what's the plan?" Punk asked anxiously.

"You are not involved but I will tell you is, this is going to take some time and I need you to stay out of this." Jenkins warned him. "You need to trust me."

"Trust the guy who almost got my pregnant wife killed?" Punk asked confused.

"You need to let that go." Jenkins said.

"Never." Punk scoffed folding his arms.

"You obviously trust me if you came to me in the first place and need I remind you that Charles Palanski is behind bars right now?" Jenkins told him smugly.

"Thanks to April getting kidnapped for four days." Punk reminded him.

"April is fine." Jenkins reminded him. "And she won't be involved with this or you for that matter."

"There you are." AJ smiled stepping into the office holding Joey.

"Finally." Detective Jenkins smiled.

"That's right, you haven't met Joey." AJ said walking over to him.

"I haven't seen you in months either." Detective Jenkins grinned giving her a kiss hello and Punk glared at him. "You look fantastic."

"Thank you." AJ blushed slightly.

"Ok." Punk announced. "We have to go."

"He didn't even get to see the baby." AJ frowned.

"He'll get over it." Punk said ushering AJ and Joey out the door.

"So, what were you and Detective Jenkins discussing?" AJ asked as she held Joey on her lap at the table at the diner.

"Nothing of importance." he shrugged eating a fry.

"She looks tired." Punk noted.

"I know, I've been trying to exhaust her so she sleep tonight." AJ said to him.

"Smart." he said.

"Well, I have a motive." She said to him. "Tonight is the night."

"The night for what?" He asked.

"I want to have sex." She said bluntly and he nearly choked on his fry.

"The baby." He whispered gesturing to Joey.

"She doesn't know what sex means." She laughed. "She's ten weeks old."

"How is that going to work with her in our room?" He asked.

"She's not going to know." AJ said to him and he shook his head.

"Nope." he said without hesitation.

"Phil." She laughed.

"Not happening. I can't have sex with my kid in the room." He said to her.

"Ok so we'll go across the hall into your office." She suggested. "Or the bathroom."

"The bathroom." He frowned.

"You love shower sex." She pointed out.

"I do but it's our first time in months." He said to her. "I don't want rushed shower sex."

"Phil, we have a newborn we're not going to be able to see the mood and have hours worth of sex like we used to. We have to get what we can when we can." she reminded him. "This is a rare day that I'm not too tired and she's going to be really tired." she said to him. "Even though, its odd you haven't asked me for sex."

"Because you just had a baby." Punk reminded her.

"It's just a long time to go, especially us." she pointed out taking one of his fries after finishing her salad.

"Like I said, you just had a baby I'm not going to rush you." He said to her. "I didn't think you'd even be comfortable for sex."

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

"Women feel differently about their bodies after babies." Punk shrugged and AJ narrowed her eyes at him.

"Are you saying my body is different? Like I shouldn't be comfortable in my own body? I'll have you know I'm not 100% comfortable with my body right now but I was a 100% comfortable with you no matter how badly I thought I looked." She argued and his face dropped.

"Oh, no you're doing that thing where you mix up my words-" he began innocently.

"You think I look bad and don't want to have sex with me." She said loud enough for the man sitting behind them to turn around.

"Turn around." Punk snapped at the man who turned his head quickly. "That's not what I said."

"How can you have no interest in sleeping with me?" AJ asked.

"I didn't say that." He laughed.

"It's not funny. Are you sleeping with somebody else?" She asked and then he really laughed. "Why is that funny? Why are you laughing?"

"I'm not sleeping with anybody else." Punk told her amused. "Of course I want to sleep with you I just want it to be special."

"What are you? A girl?" she spat and Punk could hear the man behind her laughing.

"Ape-" he began.

"It's fine." she said to him. "We just won't have sex until Joey starts school. You can wait 3 or 4 years right?"

"I don't want to wait another second but we have a tiny human to think about." He whispered.

"Do you think new parents don't have sex?" she asked seriously. "I have been eating well for weeks and trying to work out when I can so I can look somewhat good for you-"

"You do look good." He assured her.

"How would you know?" She asked. "You haven't even looked at me naked since I had Joey."

"I don't want you to feel pressured." He insisted quietly.

"Well now I feel like I'm pressuring you." She said to him. "And I feel stupid."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you don't want to have sex with me." She said to him.

"We'll have sex." he said to her.

"I don't want pity sex." She said shaking her head. "I have spent all day running Joey around and keeping her awake so she sleeps, I shaved my legs, I got my hair done and bought a really cute bra & pantie set and it was all for nothing." She huffed sliding out of the booth. "I have to change her."

"I think she looks good." The man in the booth behind AJ said looking at Punk.

"Mind your own business." Punk huffed.

* * *

Back at the house AJ put Joey down and she fell asleep right away.

"You can't take it back." AJ said as Punk followed her down the stairs.

"I never said no sex, I just said no sex in the bedroom." He insisted.

"You made me feel insecure." She said turning around to look at him. "You of all people in the world who should make me feel my best made me feel awful."

"I didn't mean to do that. You know I think you're beautiful." He said to her. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met. You deserve nothing but the best." he said leaning in to kiss her and she turned her head so he got her cheek. "I hate that I made you feel that way." He told her. "I never want you to feel like you're anything less than perfect because you are and I really want to reconnect with you."

"It's not easy for me, you know?" she said as he placed hi hands on her arms and tugged her closer to him. "My body is the one that changed and it's not exactly how it was and it never will be-"

"You're beautiful." He said kissing her cheek and she closed her eyes. "Let me make it up to you." he said playing with the hem of her sweatpants.

"If you're not in the mood-" she began but he kissed her intensely that she backed into the banister of the stairs.

"I'm in the mood." He whispered against her lips and took her hand and paced it over himself. "Can you feel me?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"Believe me I want you." He said kissing her neck. "I always want you." he said sucking over her pulse point.

AJ's hand slipped into his sweats and stroked him as she cranked her neck back. Punk's hand pushed up her tank top to reveal her bare chest. Punk bent over and sucked on her left breast while AJ's hand stroked him faster and harder.

"Phil, I'm wet." She told him.

"I know." he grinned against her breast and clamped his teeth over her nipple roughly and tugged on it causing her to hiss.

"I'm a little tender." She warned.

"I'm sorry baby." he said licked over the nipple now.

"No. I like that." She grinned licking her lips.

Punk stood up straight and cupped her face before plunging his tongue so deep AJ thought she would swallow it. She reached for his shirt without breaking the kiss and tried to pull it up. They parted lips for a second before he helped her remove his shirt completely. AJ kissed over his chest and bit on his nipple in return while he tugged her sweats and panties down so they were bunched around her ankles.

Punk turned AJ around so her hands were resting on the banister. Punk cupped her breasts and began to massage himself against her behind. One of his hands slipped up and he placed the tip of his two fingers into her mouth which she happily accepted. That same hand dropped lower, all the way down in-between her thighs and began to massage her glistening folds.

"Please." AJ whispered placing her hand over his and tried to get him to touch her harder.

"I'm going to take care of you." He said kissing behind her ear.

Punk moved his hand away and replaced it with his hard shaft. He knew it had been a while so he moved in all way as quickly as he could, as if he was ripping off a band-aid. AJ hissed in pain but he didn't move once inside off her. He massaged over her clit and sucked on her earlobe while his second hand cupped and played with one of her breasts.

"I'm ready." AJ encouraged.

"You sure?" he asked kissing over her shoulder.

"Yes." She said to him.

Punk pulled almost completely out of her then moved back in sharply and she moaned in pleasure this time. AJ rested the back of her head against his shoulder but kept her lower half arched out as he now moved hard and fast into her. The only issue was, they weren't far from where the baby was sleeping and AJ was getting loud, she always got loud.

"Shh." He warned as he continued to move and her hands gripped the banister as tightly as she could.

"I can't." She cried out.

Punk could tell she was actually crying tears of pleasure which meant she was only going to get louder. Punk took the fingers that were massaging her lower regions and placed his fingers into her mouth in an attempt to silence her slightly. Punk's other hand gently gripped her throat as he moved harder into her and AJ's own hand moved down to massage herself to push her orgasm.

It had been a while for both of them so they knew they wouldn't be lasting, AJ knew she was only a few second away, she was so sensitive and eager that if he would have just looked at her the right way she would have climaxed. Punk removed his fingers from her mouth and she turned her head as far as she could so he could kiss her, and kiss her he did. He could feel her vibrate and tried to swallow her screams of pleasure.

"Tell me you're on the pill." He said pulling away from the kiss and even though her eyes were glassy and she looked ready to collapse she nodded and let him continue to ram into her until he came, which he did a few minutes later.

Punk fell onto the step and AJ fell onto his lap straddling him. She cupped his face and kissed him with so much love that it made his heart ache. His hands cupped her bare bottom as he kissed her back. Punk pulled away from the kiss and leaned back on the stairs but dropped to the next lowest one so he his mouth was in perfect position of where he wanted to be. He licked his lips as AJ lowered herself so she was sitting on his face.

He could devour her for hours if he could. He loved the way she tasted and smelled. He used his fingers to spread her folds and used his teeth to tug on her clit then ran his tongue over her. AJ was breathing so heavy and resting her face on the step as tried to be patient. His tongue slipped inside of her and AJ's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she whimpered happily. Punk was taking his sweet time and after being so rough during sex he was so gentle with her right now. He was rewarding her body and she deserved it, but she didn't deserve all the tenderness. It almost pained her but she slid down his body and he frowned when they came face to face.

"Good thing these steps are wide." She grinned and licked over his lips so she could taste herself.

"I wasn't finished." He said to her.

"I want you again." She said kissing his lips.

AJ lifted her body and dropped onto his stiff shaft and he was now hissing in pleasure. AJ felt so smug that she could still get this reaction from him. AJ buried her face in his neck and gently moved her hips backwards and forwards. Punk held her tightly and buried his face in her hair. He hadn't realized how much he missed being with her. It wasn't just physical but the sex was always so intimate and special with her, he truly missed just being inside of her familiar and loving body.

After almost fifteen minutes AJ lifted her head and locked eyes with him and kissed him sweetly. Punk felt himself ready to let go again once she pulled away from the kiss. She cupped his face and whispered 'I love you' to him.

"You're everything." He told her honestly.

Punk and AJ came at the same time...

* * *

Joey was still sleeping in her side bed crib with AJ sleeping on her side facing the baby. Punk was also on his side with one arm loosely draped over her waist and his face was again buried in her hair. Patches had also gotten into the habit of sleeping in their room. It started with sleeping on the floor of their room and now he advanced to in the bed with them as well. It was a full bed every night for Punk but he couldn't imagine being able to fall asleep with AJ, Joey or Patches.

Punk was alerted when Patches suddenly jumped up and off of the bed, that's when Punk heard the alarm go off in the house causing AJ to shoot up.

"What's happening?" AJ asked immediately grabbing Joey while Punk pulled up his sweatpants and opened his closet door and pulled down his safe where he was now keeping his guns.

"Lock the door behind me." he told her taking the safety off of the gun and they heard Patches barking.

"Phil?" She asked terrified.

"Lock the door." He told her walking out of the bedroom.

The house was dark but Punk could see well enough as he slowly traveled down the stairs with his gun out. He heard Patches all the way down in the den and there were sliding glass doors for someone to break in. He could hear Patches growling which meant someone was in the house or damn close to getting in it.

Punk slowly headed down the few stairs that lead to the den and peered over and saw Patches in an attack position barking at someone with a dark hood on outside the door. Punk flicked on the light hoping to scare the intruder away but instead as he hid behind the wall afraid that this person had a gun that would shoot him through the glass, but once the light was on and Punk peered over the man pulled off his hood and held his hands up.

"It's me!" the familiar voice announced and Punk looked closer and saw it wasn't an intruder at all.

"Compton?" Punk asked stepping out of hiding.

"Yes! Hey buddy!" his friend Cliff smiled waving.

Punk lowered his fun and walked over to Patches.

"It's alright buddy." Punk said holding Patches by his collar as he slid the glass door open.

Punk threw his arms around his friend and laughed.

"I've missed you man!" Cliff cheered hugging Punk.

"You too." Punk smiled pulling away.

"Phil?" AJ asked as she carefully walked over holding one of her snow globes as a weapon.

"It's ok babe, this is a friend of mine." Punk smiled. "Where's the baby?"

"I hid her from the intruder." AJ said to him terrified.

"I didn't mean to scare anybody." Cliff said walking over to her and shaking her hand. "I wanted to surprise Punk I just didn't think he'd be in bed sleeping by eleven."

"He does have a newborn." AJ pointed out annoyed.

"I forgot." Cliff said honestly.

"Ape." Punk said nodding towards her attire which was just one of his large t-shirts that stopped at her thighs.

"Excuse me." She blushed feeling embarrassed and turned around and ran up the stairs.

Cliff tilted his head and grinned as she ran off and Punk slapped him upside his head.

"You didn't mention she was so hot." Cliff said seriously.

"Didn't I?" Punk asked with a laugh.

"You said she was beautiful." Cliff corrected as he carefully stepped around Punk's still angry dog. "You also left out the part where you got a guard dog."

"Patches? He's a teddy bear." Punk scoffed.

"He was going to kill me." Cliff said to him.

"He's protective. Good boy." Punk smirked bending down to scratch behind Patches ears.

"I thought I had the wrong address when I pulled up the block here." Cliff laughed. "Swanky." he whistled looking around just the den area.

"There's a whole house upstairs too." Punk teased. "What are you doing here, man?"

"You said if I was ever back in town that I'd have a place to crash." Cliff reminded him and Punk nodded.

"I forgot." Punk admitted rubbing the back of his neck.

"No space for me in your castle?" Cliff asked amused.

"It's not a castle." Punk defended innocently. "It's just we have a new baby." he reminded him and Cliff nodded.

"I'm sorry I never got back to you or sent you anything." Cliff said feeling bad. "Or make it back for your dad's funeral, or wedding...I've missed a lot." he said thinking about it.

"You have." Punk said to him. "I don't hold it against you. I haven't been around much for you either."

"I moved to Los Angeles and didn't lose my father or gain a wife and kid." Cliff said to him.

"Someone woke up when mommy hid her in the closet." AJ said coming down the stairs with pants added on and Joey on her hip.

"Or it was the blaring alarm." Punk snorted taking Joey from her and giving his daughter a kiss.

"I'm really sorry." Cliff said to AJ again.

"It's ok." AJ assured him.

"I'm going to head out." Cliff said to them. "I left my bag in the yard when I thought I'd have to jump back over your fence when I saw your dog." he laughed.

"You don't have to run out right now you can hang out here for the night, right?" Punk asked AJ.

"Of course." AJ said to him. "We have a guest room."

"Yea?" Cliff grinned and she nodded. "I'm going to go grab my bag." He said running out the back door.

"I hope you don't mind." Punk said to her.

"No. As long as you don't mind getting Joey back to sleep." She said to him. "Your friend woke her."

"Yea, yea." He sighed looking down at his now very awake daughter and that's when they heard banging at the front door.

"Police!" they yelled and Punk passed Joey back to AJ.

"From the alarm, I'll take care of it." he said to her. "And don't worry about Cliff, he's a great guy he won't be any trouble."

"Thanks for letting me stay." Cliff said walking back inside and AJ just nodded.

"You and Punk were high school friends right?" AJ asked and he nodded.

"Yup. Went into the academy together too." Cliff told her placing his bag on the couch. "I didn't make it, did he tell you that?"

"He mentioned it." AJ said to him.

"I just couldn't hack it as a cop." Cliff shrugged. "He's told me a lot about you though. He told me you were beautiful but god damn." He whistled.

"Stop that." Punk said coming back down the stairs. "I'll show you to the guest room."

"I think I'll just stay down here." Cliff told them. "I don't want to upstairs in the way."

"I'll get you some blankets and pillows." AJ said passing Joey back to Punk.

"She doesn't look like you." Cliff said looking at baby Joey. "You sure it's yours?"

"Don't call my daughter an 'it'." Punk scoffed. "And yes. She has my ears."

"I really am sorry about your dad." Cliff said to him.

"Thanks." Punk said to him. "This is Joey." he said gesturing to the baby.

"I thought you had a girl." Cliff snorted.

"We did." Punk said annoyed.

"Boy name for a girl? I dig it." Cliff said looking at her.

"Here you go." AJ said walking over with blankets and pillows and putting them on the couch. "The couch pulls out too."

"Great." Cliff said to her.

"We should get her upstairs." AJ said to Punk.

"Yea, we'll see you in the morning." He said to Cliff who nodded.

AJ looked back at Cliff warily just one last time before heading up the stairs for the night.


	50. Prodigal Friend

**Prodigal Friend**

* * *

Four days later and Cliff was still staying in the den. Although he wasn't in the way, AJ wasn't thrilled with a strange man staying in the house- no matter how much Punk praised him. He showed up out of thin air with no explanation as to why he was back or for how long and was getting awfully comfortable living in their house.

"So, what's his story?" Alan asked sitting at the kitchen table feeding Joey her bottle while AJ poured him a cup of coffee.

"I don't know." She whispered. "I know he flunked out of the academy and he took off."

"And how long has he known Punk?" Alan questioned.

"Since they were kids." AJ told him. "But he didn't even send a card or call Phil when his father died, he didn't congratulate him on the birth of his child and now he's not leaving."

"So tell Punk you won't him gone." Alan shrugged.

"I don't want him gone." AJ whispered sitting down next to him. "I want to know why he's here and what he's been up to. I mean he's living under the same roof as my daughter and I don't know what he wants from Phil."

"You think you have to protect Punk from his own friend?" Alan laughed.

"How do I know he's really TRULY his friend?" AJ defended. "He leaves in the middle of the night and comes back in the morning and sleeps all day."

"Where does he go?" Alan questioned.

"I have no idea." AJ said annoyed. "I'm tempted to follow him then I remember I have a newborn and Phil is usually at work so I can't just sneak out."

"Ask Punk to ask him." Alan suggested.

"I have and he tells him he goes out to a bar." AJ shrugged. "I don't even know where his money comes from to go out drinking all night, he's never even mentioned a job before."

"So, what do you want me to do? I mean if he has a record I'd have to go through Punk to try to get one-" he began.

"I need you to take me to follow him." AJ said to him.

"What?" Alan laughed.

"Why are you laughing like this is the craziest plan I've ever come up with?" She questioned.

"It's your husbands friend." Alan reminded her.

"All the more reason to know what he is up to." AJ insisted. "I have to protect him."

"From his friend?" Alan asked confused.

"Something is wrong with him." AJ said to him. "Call it womens intuition."

"And when are we doing this? Are we taking Joey with us?" Alan asked.

"I told Phil you and I had to work on a story tonight so he'll be home early enough before Cliff leaves and we'll park down the street and follow him." AJ told him and Alan sighed. "If you don't want to be involved it's fine." she assured him. "Just back up my story in case Phil asks you about it."

"No I'll go with you. Someone has to make sure you stay out of trouble." Alan said to her. "Just try to consider how angry your husband is going to be when he finds out you were following his childhood friend."

"He'll be relieved when he finds out that he's odd friend who is up to no good isn't living under the same roof as his precious innocent sweet daughter." AJ said to him.

"It's one thing to investigate strangers it's another to investigate your husband's friends." Alan warned her.

"He would do the same for me." AJ said to him.

"He's a cop." Alan reminded her.

"Why are you being such a chicken?" AJ scoffed. "We live for this kind of stuff."

"It's just, I don't like to step on Punk's toes, you know?" Alan said and AJ rolled her eyes.

"It will be getting in trouble with him not you." AJ reminded him.

"He loves you. He's blinded by you, he'll go after your accomplice." Alan pointed out. "Also, I don't think the guy going out at night and probably catching up with old friends is cause for concern."

"It will put me at ease." AJ said to him.

"Good morning." Cliff greeted walking into the kitchen without a shirt.

"Good afternoon." AJ corrected.

"Does my best friend know you entertain men while he works?" Cliff asked teasingly helping himself to coffee.

"Alan is my partner at work." AJ said to him. "Alan this is Cliff, that friend of Phil's I mentioned."

"Hi." Alan greeted nodding his head, unable to shake his hand since he was holding the baby.

"Are you hungry?" AJ asked Cliff. "We have some sandwiches left over." she offered standing up and walking over to the counter.

"Not for food." Cliff winked at her then headed down the stairs but not before Patches growled at him. "This dog hates me." he laughed.

"I'm in." Alan said to her once Cliff was gone.

"Right? He gives off a weird vibe." She said sitting back down.

"Very weird." Alan agreed.

* * *

AJ was in the bedroom folding laundry while Joey napped. The door crept open and AJ felt arms around her waist.

"You're home extra early." AJ grinned as Punk placed a kiss on her neck.

"I'm playing hooky." Punk smiled against her olive skin.

"I like it." She grinned turning around in his arms.

"I knew I would make it home before her nap was over." He said kissing her neck.

"Yes and you know what we can do?" She asked.

"Sex." he said bluntly.

"Laundry." She corrected and he froze. "You could also walk Patches. She's going to be up soon and I have a lot more to get done and can use your help." She said passing him the basket of laundry. "It just needs to be folded."

"You're lucky you're beautiful." He said taking the basket.

"I know." She smiled. "Are you sure you're ok to watch Joey tonight?"

"I'm her father." Punk scoffed. "I've watched her plenty of times without your supervision."

"Not this late at night." She reminded him. "You have to feed her dinner and bathe her."

"I think I can handle a newborn." he laughed.

"She's a bigger handful than you think." AJ warned him. "She's all sweet an innocent when you get home but that's only because she's tired herself out by the time you get home."

"I've got this." he assured her. "But how long will you be out for?"

"Don't know." She told him honestly as she folded one of his shirts.

"And what are you working on?" He questioned.

"Can't say." She shrugged.

"Why?" he asked warily.

"You know I can't discuss stories I'm working on with the police." She said simply.

"I'm also your husband." He reminded her.

"Yes you are. A truly amazing and wonderful husband who trusts me and respects my work." AJ smiled giving him a kiss. "Please walk Patches." She said passing him Patches' leash.

"I think we have like fifteen minutes to spare." he said taking the shirt she was folding out of her hands.

"Where?" She asked with a laugh. "We can't do it in here, Joey is here and Cliff is wandering around here somewhere too."

"We'll go into the master bathroom." He said walking over to the door that lead to the master bathroom. "We'll keep the door open."

"Phil." She laughed as he tugged her to the door and just before their lips connected Joey began to cry.

"Crap." He sighed in defeat.

"It was a nice thought." she smirked kissing the corner of his mouth then pushing past him to get to Joey.

"So are you going to hang out with Cliff tonight?" AJ asked innocently as she picked up Joey.

"He has plans." Punk said to her.

"How long is he staying?" She asked.

"He didn't say." he said to her. "Are you ok with him here? I get the feeling you don't like him." He said to her.

"It's not that. I just wonder how someone who can't afford to stay in a hotel can afford to go out all night." She shrugged.

"He's my oldest friend." Punk told her.

"I know." She said to him.

"If you would get to know him you'd love him as much as I do." He said to her.

"He doesn't seem very interested in getting to know me or Joey." She said to him.

"He just feels out of place." Punk defended. "Give him some time."

"He's not going to live here with us, is he?" She asked.

"Of course not." Punk said to her. "Is there something going on? Did he upset you or something?"

"No." She told him honestly. "He's a little flirtatious." she noted.

"He's just teasing, it's how he is." Punk said brushing it off and AJ laughed as she placed Joey in the middle of the bed. "What? That's how he is. If I thought he was hitting on you he'd be dead already."

"I know he's just kidding I just don't like it." She told him.

"I'll talk to him." Punk told her.

"No don't do that." She said shaking her head. "I don't want to make things uncomfortable especially since he won't be here for much longer." she picked Joey up again and kissed Punk's cheek. "Don't forget to walk Patches."

* * *

Alan and AJ waited an hour before Cliff finally left the house. He was picked up a few houses away and Alan carefully followed them. They drove all the way downtown and as they drove it all became familiar to AJ. Cliff and the person who picked him up pulled into a strip club parking lot, AJ knew the club.

"Strip club." Alan said to her.

"Not just any club." AJ said as they parked on the street, not wanting to pull in. "Luis Cortez owns and runs this club."

"This is the club Punk worked undercover?" Alan asked her.

"The very one." AJ muttered coldly. "And that guy who is getting out of the car." She said nodding to the man who clearly picked Punk up. "That's Chuck. He's Cortez's right hand man."

"Cliff is friends with them clearly." Alan said to her. "Wonder if Punk knows this?"

"He wouldn't be in our house if Punk knew this." AJ told Alan.

"You were right, something was off." Alan said to her. "Want me to go in and look around?"

"No. They know you because they watch our show." She told him. "Also, Cliff met you earlier today."

"Maybe it's just a coincidence." Alan suggested.

"Him coming here would be one, sure." AJ agreed. "Chuck picking Cliff up at our house is not. Phil would flip out if he knew he was so close to our house."

"You have to tell him." Alan told her.

"Maybe I should just tell Detective Jenkins about it. Phil is still so touchy about Cortez." She told Alan.

"You can't have this guy in your house if he has connections to Luis Cortez, a man who has threatened you and Punk." Alan told her sternly. "It's not just you two anymore, you have a daughter."

"I know." AJ said to him. "I was hoping to find him acting wild or something, not this. This is going to crush Phil."

"It could be nothing bu it's best he knows." Alan said to her.

"Yea." AJ said shaking her head sadly. "I just want Phil to catch a break. He's so happy to have Cliff around and he's going to feel betrayed."

"They could be old friends." Alan told her. "It might not be what you think it is but it's only fair Punk knows and has a chance to ask Cliff himself."

"We should get going." AJ said to Alan. "I want to get home early enough to talk to Phil and calm him down before Cliff gets home."

"Alright." Alan said starting the car and taking off.

Inside the club peering outside the window...

"I need to get back there before she makes this look bad." Cliff said to him.

"I knew that was her following us." Chuck said annoyed. "I'll take care of her."

"No, I'll take care of her." Cliff said. "She's just curious, I can cover this up. Punk will believe me."

"Why do I doubt you." Chuck said to him.

"Just get in the car and get me home before she ruins everything." Cliff huffed walking out the door.

* * *

AJ walked in the front door and before she could even close it Cliff pushed inside surprising her.

"I need to talk to you." Cliff said pulling her by the arm down the stairs.

"I don't have time right now-" AJ began but Cliff didn't let go of her arm.

"You had enough time to follow me tonight." Cliff pointed out. "Why did you follow me?"

"I'm not the one who is in the wrong, you're the one in the wrong." AJ argued trying to tug her arm free.

"You followed me!" Cliff yelled. "You need to run back here and embarrass me to my oldest friend that I spend my nights at a strip club?"

"That's not just a strip club." AJ said shaking her head. "I know what goes on there."

"You don't know anything. You're rushing to judgment." Cliff told her. "You invaded my privacy-"

"You're doing something wrong!" She yelled.

"No I'm not!" he yelled back.

"Why are you going to that club?" She demanded to know.

"Because I like strip clubs and I know the bartender!" Cliff shouted.

"What the fuck is going on?" Punk asked walking down the stairs and Cliff let go of AJ's arm. "What are you doing?" he asked Cliff.

"Me? Your wife followed me tonight." Cliff told him. "Her and her little partner crime followed me all the way downtown! She invaded my privacy!"

"I was just-" AJ began but Punk held his hand up to silence her.

"You had your hand on my wife." Punk said to Cliff coldly.

"I wasn't hurting her." Cliff said to him. "She followed-"

"I heard what she did, it's what she fucking does! She's curious! You don't ever put your hands on my wife!" Punk warned getting in Cliff's face.

"He was at Luis Cortez's strip club." AJ said standing behind Punk.

"Go upstairs to the baby." Punk told AJ without even turning to look at her.

"Phil-" She started.

"April." he warned and AJ turned around and walked up the stairs.

"What's the big deal if I was at a strip club? I didn't realize that was illegal." Cliff laughed but Punk wasn't amused.

"Luis Cortez is the reason my father is dead." Punk told him. "Pack your shit and get out."

"We've been friends our whole lives-" Cliff began.

"I'm well aware." Punk said to him. "And I don't know if you even know the connection that club has to my father's death, you might truly have no idea it doesn't matter. If you go there then I don't trust you and nothing you say or do will convince me otherwise."

"My buddy goes there." Cliff laughed.

"I don't give a shit. Even if you didn't get caught at the place that I hate the most you raised your voice at my wife in our home and grabbed her." Punk said to him.

"You know me." He reminded him. "I'm your friend I'm-"

"I don't know you." Punk said to him. "You showed up out of nowhere and now you're hanging around a place with people that have threatened not only me and my wife but my daughter. I don't trust you and I don't want you here in my house and if you don't get out in five minutes I'll throw you out."

"Can you please just let me explain?" Cliff pleaded.

"Four and a half minutes." Punk warned him.

* * *

Punk walked up the stairs after locking the door behind Cliff and AJ was up in the kitchen waiting for him.

"He's gone?" She asked.

"I'm not talking to you either." He said passing by her and walking into his office.

"Why are you mad at me?" she asked genuinely confused.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He asked seriously. "What were you thinking following him?"

"I was thinking he was up to something and I was right!" AJ laughed.

"You know better. We agreed- you leave cop work to me." He reminded her. "You went to that fucking club?"

"Not alone and I didn't go in." AJ argued. "I was with Alan and we didn't even pull into the parking lot!"

"It was wrong April and you know that or you would have been honest about what you were doing! What if Cortez saw you? He warned me about digging into him and now if Cliff is friendly with him he's going to tell him how my nosy wife was poking around!" he yelled. "This isn't just you who can get hurt anymore! We have a kid!"

"I know that!" AJ yelled back. "That's why I went! I wanted to protect you and Joey from Cliff! I tried to warn you something wasn't right with Cliff but you wouldn't hear it."

"So this is my fault?" Punk asked with a bitter laugh.

"You were so blinded by your best friend coming back that you didn't see what was right in front of your face! I knew something was off-" She began.

"You should have kept driving past that club and you shouldn't have followed him." Punk said to her. "You know better." he scolded.

"You knew better!" she yelled. "You knew something wasn't right with him but you ignored it! Had I not gone maybe Cortez would be in our house!"

"No you're being dramatic. We don't know what he was doing there." He said to her.

"That guy Chuck picked him up here." AJ informed him and his face dropped. "And you gave Cliff our security codes here because he comes and goes all hours of the night."

"Are you sure it was Chuck?" Punk asked in a dangerous voice.

"Yes!" She said to him. "I wouldn't have even given it a second thought if I didn't see Chuck was his friend and Cliff told me they were friends. You don't think they don't know who he's staying with us? Whether they're all in on something together or they're using Cliff-"

"You should check on Joey." Punk said cutting her off.

"I'm sorry that you're so mad at me." She said and he just shook his head. "Just as you would do, I was trying to protect you. So I'll only say sorry that you're mad but not for doing it because I love you so much that I couldn't stand by and watch you get hurt."

"You have to stop doing things like that." He told her seriously. "You need to stop running out and trying to be a hero to me. We are married Ape, you need to talk to me more. I asked you about Cliff and you kept brushing it off. This could be a really dangerous situation that you just threw yourself in the middle of."

"I won't feel bad because I thought I was helping you." She shrugged simply.

"What if something is off with Cliff and I didn't walk in on you two when I did?" he asked.

"I would have kicked his ass." She said seriously. "I'm sorry your friend hurt you."

"I don't give a shit about Cliff, I'm not angry at that our friendship is ruined I'm mad at you for lying to me." He said to her seriously. "It's not like how it used to be when you're just putting yourself at risk. It's not just you anymore, don't you get that? We are a family- we are a unit. Don't lie to me. If you wanted to know so badly I would have fucking followed him."

"Why didn't you follow him?" she asked.

"I didn't have a reason to! He's Cliff! It's what he does!" he shouted in disbelief.

"You had no idea that he was up to something or hanging out with Cortez?" She asked and his face dropped.

"Do you think I would have let me stay in this house with you and Joey if I thought that?" He asked seriously. "Do you think that little of me?"

"I don't." She said shaking her head. "I just wanted to look into first that's all. I didn't want to upset you for no reason. As much as you want to protect me and Joey I want to protect you. But you're right I shouldn't have lied. I won't do it again."

"Thank you." He said annoyed.

"Are you ok?" She asked him.

"No I'm not. I invited a guy into my house who has been doing god knows what with the man that killed my father." he said to her. "I let him hang around my wife and daughter."

"You didn't know." She said to him.

"You knew." Punk remarked bitterly. "My nosy reporter wife figured it out and you warned me."

"He's your friend." She reminded him.

"No he's not." Punk said shaking his head. "I have to talk to Jenkins about this-"

"And change the alarm codes?" she asked.

"Yea." Punk said to her. "I want to know what he was thinking hanging around there. I didn't even give him a chance to explain."

"You did the right thing." She assured him coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist. "You always do."

Punk turned around in her arms and looked down at her.

"He didn't do anything to you right?" he asked her.

"No." She assured him. "Are you going to stay away from Cliff?"

"No, I'm going to find him tomorrow and try to figure out what the fuck he's up to." He told her honestly. "See? Honesty."

"I get it." She sighed. "How was Joey tonight?"

"An angel." He said seriously and AJ eyed him. "She was a monster." he told her honestly and AJ snorted a laugh. "She spit up all over me twice in one feeding. She hated her bath, she kept making Patches bark and she shit all over me."

"She's cute." AJ smirked.

"Cute little devil." Punk agreed. "I just got her to sleep five minutes before you and Cliff came in."

"I checked on her before she's out cold." She said as Punk backed her against the wall.

"Yea." He agreed kissing her.

"So you're not mad at me anymore?" She asked hopefully as he lifted her so she could wrap her legs around his waist and press her harder into the wall.

"No I'm mad. I'll be mad for a few more days. But I still want you." he said kissing her.

"I accept that." she grinned wrapping her arms around his neck and he kissed her again...


	51. Old Friends

**Old Friends**

* * *

Cliff was staying in the same motel AJ had once lived in when she first arrived in Chicago. He had been staying in the motel for a couple of days now since being thrown out of Punk's house. He walked in the door after a long night at the club at around four in the morning. It was still dark and when he switched on his light he was startled to see Punk sitting in a chair facing the door with a gun in his hand that was resting on the arm of the chair.

"Punk." Cliff said startled.

"Shut the door." Punk told him and Cliff did as he was told.

"I know what you're thinking." Cliff began.

"You don't." Punk said motioning for him to sit down using his gun to point. "This gun look familiar to you?" he asked Cliff as he twisted it in his hand.

"Yea." Cliff sighed sitting down.

"You left it in my house." Punk told him. "You left it under the couch cushion of my den."

"Yea I figured. I forgot it the other night." Cliff admitted.

"I don't know where to begin." Punk said calmly. "You left a gun just in the open in my house where I have a kid-"

"She can barely keep her head held up." Cliff laughed but Punk didn't find it funny.

"You flirted with my wife-" Punk added.

"That's who I am!" Cliff laughed. "I meant no harm."

"You grabbed her and yelled at her." Punk also reminded him.

"I feel bad about that. I should have stayed calm." Cliff said to him. "But she did follow me."

"And you've been hanging out at a strip club with the man who is responsible for killing my father." Punk finally added. "I haven't seen you in years. You didn't come to my father's funeral but yet you showed up out of nowhere and I should have known better. I should have known you were up to something."

"I'm not." Cliff said to him and Punk just sat there stone faced. "I'm not up to anything!"

"Try again." Punk said to him.

"You think I'm afraid you're going to shoot me?" Cliff chuckled but again Punk's facial expression never changed.

"You have no idea the lengths I will go to protect my family." Punk informed him.

"Your family isn't in danger from me." Cliff assured him.

"This tells me otherwise." Punk said holding up the gun.

"You think I was going to use that on you or your family?" Cliff asked surprised.

"Why do you have a gun?" Punk asked slowly. "You're not a cop last time I checked."

"I'm not." Cliff agreed.

"So?" Punk asked.

"Protection." Cliff shrugged.

"Really? Because I ran a check on this and it's unregistered." Punk told him innocently. "Most people who get a gun to protect themselves register the weapon, it's also the law."

"I don't know what you want from me." Cliff said to him. "It's a dangerous world we live in."

"And my house was so dangerous that you felt that need to sleep with a gun under your pillow? I'm also assuming you bought one to the club so you're traveling with two guns." Punk pointed out.

"Nobody got hurt here." Cliff said to her. "Can we forget this ever happened?"

"My dad got hurt." Punk said to him and Cliff frowned. "Didn't even get the chance to meet his granddaughter."

"You know I had nothing to do with that." Cliff spat offended. "How fucking dare you!"

"How fucking dare you!" Punk yelled back standing up. "Explain yourself to me Compton!"

"My friend Chuck works there. I hang out there because I get free drinks and dances from the girls." he shrugged.

"You know they're watching me right? They've threatened my wife and kid." Punk told him.

"I didn't know that." Cliff said to him.

"And you let Chuck pick you up at my house." Punk said shaking his head. "Did he see April following you guys?"

"What does it matter?" Cliff laughed.

"It matters because if he thinks April was following him-" Punk began.

"He doesn't know a thing." Cliff lied. "He probably doesn't even know April."

"He knows April." Punk scoffed. "I worked undercover there, trust me I know them better than you think."

"He didn't mention either of you." Cliff shrugged.

"Why do you insist on lying to me?" Punk asked almost sadly. "You're going to make me dig into you?"

"I'm sorry for bringing the gun into your house and I'm sorry about the mix-up with the club but I'd never, ever hurt you or your kid." Cliff said to him.

"My wife?" Punk questioned.

"She's a bit of a pain in the ass." Cliff teased but Punk didn't find it funny at all. "It's a joke, of course your wife is included in that- trust me."

"Trust you?" Punk asked. "I don't even fucking know you anymore."

"I feel awful for what happened with Joe. I wouldn't work with the guys who you think killed him." Cliff promised him.

"What have you been doing all these years in LA?" Punk asked him.

"This and that." Cliff shrugged and Punk smirked.

"That's what I thought." Punk said walking to the door.

"Can I have my gun?" Cliff asked holding his hand out.

"No." Punk said to him. "I'm going to hold onto this. Might come in handy." He winked then walked out the door.

* * *

Punk was at work later that day trying to look into Cliff but he couldn't find anything. And when he says anything he means ANYTHING. He couldn't find any former work references in LA from Cliff or even an address. It was becoming frustrating.

"Hi." AJ greeted poking her head into his office.

"Hey." He said looking up from his computer.

"Joey wanted to see her daddy." AJ smiled pushing the stroller into the room.

"Hey baby girl." Punk grinned looking down at his daughter in the stroller.

"And I wanted to give you a present." She said passing him a small gift bag.

"For me?" he teased.

"Hurry." She said eagerly and watched as he pulled the gift out of the bag.

"It's a book." Punk remarked forcing a smile.

"It doesn't have a cover yet but check out the author." She said pointing at the bottom.

"April Mendez-Brooks." Punk said then smiled. "You finished?"

"I did." She said to him.

"Wow." he said with a smile. "I had no idea you finished."

"It's still going to be a few months before it gets published but I wanted you to read it first."she told him proudly.

"I can't wait." He grinned. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"No I mean it. You're supermom, work full time and wrote a book." he said to her. "You're incredible."

"I feel like you're buttering me up." She remarked.

"Nope, no buttering." He said to her honestly. "But I would like to take you out one night soon. Just the two of us."

"Yea I know, you've been dropping hints." She said to him. "I'm just not ready to leave Joey with a complete stranger."

"I can watch her." Kofi offered.

"Kofi has children." Punk pointed out.

"It's not that I don't trust Kofi." AJ said looking back at Kofi. "It's just Joey has been with either me or Phil and she's only a few weeks old."

"Will she be ok with us going out by the time she graduates high school?" Punk asked seriously and AJ glared at him.

"Why do you hate Joey?" AJ asked and Punk laughed.

"I don't hate Joey, I love Joey, I adore her- I also love and adore you and I need a night with my wife that doesn't end in spit up." Punk smirked.

"It's healthy for the marriage." Kofi added and AJ glared at him.

"Why are you desperate to get your hands on my kid?" she demanded and both Punk and Kofi laughed.

"My wife was the same way." Kofi laughed looking at Punk. "But after baby number 2 she begs for nights out."

"We can have a romantic dinner at home with Joey once she falls asleep." AJ said simply and Punk eyed her as if she was crazy.

"Every time I put a hand on you she screams." Punk pointed out and AJ rolled her eyes. "She's already so spoiled she's purposely making sure we don't make her a sibling."

"Stop." AJ laughed.

"It's true!" Punk said seriously.

"She is not spoiled." AJ defended.

"Very spoiled." Punk corrected. "And it's not just us guilty of doing it, everyone spoils her- even Patches!"

"She should be spoiled." AJ grinned. "Oh! Speaking of that I ordered this." She said pulling something up on her phone and showing him.

"What the fu-" he began.

"It's a swing set for Joey!" AJ cheered. "And you get to put it together."

"This isn't a swing set." He said looking at it. "It's like- a fucking jungle gym! She won't even be walking by the summer."

"It will still be nice and we can take her on the slide and swing her." AJ smiled taking her phone back. "You can help him this weekend." she said looking at Kofi who's face dropped.

"I'd love to but I'm busy." Kofi laughed nervously.

"Funny, I spoke to your wife and invited you and the family over for a barbecue this weekend and she said you were free and would be there." She said to him innocently.

"Sucker." Punk smirked under his breath.

"We'll discuss date night too." She told him. "So, how's it going with Cliff?"

"I told you not to talk about him." Punk groaned.

"Yea but I don't listen." She shrugged.

"It's fine. Don't worry about him or Cortez or anything else." He said to her.

"Fine." She said to him. "I'm going to get Joey home but I just have to use the bathroom."

"Book looks thick." Kofi noted.

"Yea." Punk said looking at it.

"Why aren't you more excited?" Kofi asked.

"I'm not all that excited to read how my wife was stalked for almost a year." Punk admitted. "It makes me feel like shit actually."

"It wasn't your fault." Kofi pointed out.

"No, but it doesn't change the fact that I don't want to read in great detail about how scared she was." He said to Kofi.

"It had a happy ending." Kofi reminded him.

"Not for Claire Reid." Punk pointed out.

"Come on man." Kofi sighed shaking his head as Punk stood up and lifted Joey out of her stroller. "She was depressed and on the edge."

"I pushed right over it." Punk added.

"April went through a lot and wrote that book even though I'm sure it difficult for her." Kofi reminded him. "You need to stop sulking about yourself and support her. She's going to get backlash for this."

"How?" Punk scoffed.

"You know how it is. She'll be told she lead him on, people already say that." Kofi said to him and Punk scowled.

"Who the fuck said that?" he demanded.

"You don't read the stuff online?" Kofi asked.

"No." He said annoyed. "It wasn't her fault. She didn't even talk to the guy!"

"You're upsetting Joey." Kofi warned.

"Sorry princess." He said kissing Joey's cheek. "People are jerks, daddy is going to make sure no jerks ever mess with you. Daddy will beat them all up."

"Is that the kind of shit you want to teach her?" Kofi mocked.

"Yea. She should learn that now that I'm going to protect her and not fail her like I did April." Punk said to him.

"You didn't fail April." Kofi argued.

"Tell that to Hale Green." Punk said to him.

"I would but he's in prison." Kofi grinned. "Relax."

"Can you take her?" Punk asked passing Joey off to Kofi.

"What's wrong?" Kofi asked taking the baby.

"She's not in the bathroom." He said glaring out the window seeing her talking to Detective Jenkins.

"She's always up to something." Kofi laughed.

* * *

Punk walked out of his office and across the station to where Jenkins and AJ were talking.

"Don't talk to my wife about the Cortez crew." Punk warned Jenkins who tried not to laugh.

"Phil-" AJ began.

"No Ape." Punk warned her. "You should know better." he scolded Jenkins.

"We weren't talking about Luis." Jenkins said to him. "We were discussing-"  
"Ok thanks for all the help." AJ smiled at Jenkins and grabbed Punk by the wrist and pulled him away.

"What were you talking about?" Punk asked.

"It's private." She shrugged before they entered his office.

"Private?" He asked annoyed. "You can't just come into my station and talk 'privately' with other Detectives."

"It could be work related." She defended.

"But clearly it's not." He bit back.

"I really plan on telling you." She insisted. "As soon as I got the OK."

"The ok to do what?" He asked.

"I want to see Hale Green." She told him and Punk's face dropped.

"Why in gods name would you want to do that?" Punk asked in disbelief. "And why did you ask Jenkins about it and not me?"

"I was afraid you'd try to talk to me out of it. It's not a done deal but Jenkins is trying to get me in to see him." she said to him.

"A TV interview?" Punk asked. "I'm surprised you'd sell your story on cheap TV like that."

"No, I wouldn't do that." She said to him. "I just want to tell him about the book."

"You're kidding." He remarked. "You don't owe him a thing."

"I know that." She said to him. "But I never spoke to him honestly. I didn't speak at the trial, and the one time we did speak was in the studio and I couldn't get all the hate off of my chest. It still weighs on me. I want him to know I wrote this book and I want him to know why. Can you understand that?"

"Yea." He admitted softly. "And I'm sure you'll understand as to why I'm going to go with you."

"You don't have to do that." She said to him.

"We face things together." He reminded her. "We have to stop facing things alone or trying to protect the other. It's not healthy and it feels sneaky."

"I agree." She had to admit. "We'll go together."

"That's all I ask. We can't bring the baby though." He reminded her teasingly.

"I suppose not." She agreed.

* * *

Cliff was woken up by somebody kicking his bed and saw Chuck and Cortez in his room standing over his bed.

"What the fuck?" Cliff groaned rolling onto his back.

"It's three in the afternoon." Luis remarked. "Why are you such a bum?"

"I was out late." Cliff reminded him sitting up. "What are you doing here?"

"What was Punk doing here?" Chuck questioned.

"He wanted me to come back and stay with him." Cliff lied easily. "Misses having me around I guess."

"So he showed up here at two in the morning, waited inside two hours for you to get here just to ask you to hang out?" Luis questioned. "I'm not buying that."

"It's the truth." Cliff shrugged.

"I think he knows something is going on with you and the club." Luis said to him.

"He does think I'm partying a little too hard." Cliff said to him. "He won't say why but he worries about me every since April saw me at the club."

"Nosy fucking bitch." Chuck muttered. "Hot as fuck, but a pain in the ass. Told you we should have taken her out instead of the old man."

"She's cute." Luis smirked as Cliff shifted uncomfortably.

"You can't just keep her around because she's cute." Chuck said to his boss.

"I'm the boss." Luis reminded him. "We don't touch women and kids either."

"She doesn't know a thing." Cliff said to them. "She was curious as to what I was up to and Punk bought my story that it was just a fluke I ended up with you guys."

"He's smarter than that." Luis said to him. "He's trying to get information out of you."

"We warned him about looking into us." Chuck reminded Luis.

"He hasn't mentioned either of you." Cliff laughed. "Whatever you said to him obviously scared him. I lived in that house for almost a week and got nothing out of him. He swears his dad was killed by a mugger. When you bought me on board to work with you you knew Punk and I were buddies, you knew he'd be around me from time to time."

"We bought you on board because of your history and to keep a closer eye Punk." Luis said to him. "You got tossed from the house-"

"April wanted privacy." Cliff shrugged. "I don't think she liked having me around."

"Warned you about her." Chuck spat and Luis eyed him.

"Why are you such an angry guy?" Luis asked him annoyed. "Did she piss in your cereal or something?"

"If Punk came over to talk to me about you guys I'd tell you." Cliff assured them. "There's nothing to discuss."

"Right." Luis said eyeing him. "I don't trust you fully Compton."

"I don't trust you that much either." Cliff remarked. "But lucky for you I'm not looking for a trusting friendship, just money."

"And you'll keep getting it as long as you keep working." Luis assured him. "I'll see you tonight."

"Right." Cliff nodded and waited for them to leave before grabbing his cellphone. "It's me." Cliff said into the phone. "Yea Cortez was just here, I have to see you tonight."


	52. Express Yourself

**Express Yourself**

* * *

AJ and Punk walked hand in hand into the prison. Punk had friends here and that made it possible for them to go in together. AJ wasn't afraid to face Hale Green alone but she would get satisfaction out of having Punk with her.

"Can you call Kofi one more time?" She asked as they waited inside the empty room waiting for Hale to be bought in.

"Kofi is fine." Punk said as he tapped his fingers on the table.

"Are you ok?" AJ asked sensing how tense he was.

"Yea." He said quietly with a serious face on.

"Are you ok with this?" She questioned. "You're not going to jump over the table and hit him are you?"  
"Asking if I'm ok and asking if I'm going to hit him are two completely different things." Punk remarked coolly.

"I haven't even given your feelings much thought when I asked to do this." She said to him. "I know you don't really like him-"

"Really like him?" Punk chuckled. "The man stalked you and traumatized you, held a gun to your head and broke into my home numerous times. So no, I more than don't 'really like' him. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." She said to him. "You don't have to stay."

"I know I don't. You have proved you are more than capable of standing up for yourself. I just want to face this with you." He said to her.

"I love you for that." She smiled placing her hand over his and as she did the door opened and in walked Hale Green, rather shuffled.

His hands were cuffed to the front and his ankles were shackled as well. The CO cuffed his hands in the middle to the table. Hale looked across the table at AJ directly and didn't even acknowledge Punk.

"Take as much time as you need." The CO said to Punk who just nodded.

"Apple Jacks." Hale smiled. "It's so good to see you in the flesh again."

"Hale." AJ said shifting in her seat nervously.

Suddenly AJ lost her back bone, she was actually frozen. She had a whole list of things she wanted to say to Hale but suddenly she was coming up blank.

"I take your breath away too." Hale noted.

"You make her sick." Punk remarked and Hale turned his head slightly to see Punk. "She's afraid if she opens her mouth she's going to vomit."

"Why are you here?" Hale asked with an irritated sigh.

"I go where my wife goes." Punk informed him smugly.

"Bit the bullet?" Hale remarked.

"You don't hear things? That's right, must be hard to keep tabs on her in your tiny little cell." Punk smiled.

"Yea, odd how I ended up in solitary confinement." Hale said glaring at Punk.

"My gift to you." Punk admitted proudly.

"Apple Jacks." Hale said looking at her frozen face. "What bought you to me today?"

"I-"AJ started but she lost her voice. She was now humiliated and wanted to run out of the room, she looked towards Punk desperately for him to save her and he of course didn't let her down. As soon as he caught her eyes he turned to look at Hale.

"April has written a book, it's about how you stalked her-" Punk began.

"I was never convicted of that." Hales said to Punk but kept looking at AJ.

"We know what you did." Punk said to him.

"I think most people saw it the way I did." Hale said eyeing AJ who was looking at Punk, who was looking at Hale.

"What way was that?" Punk questioned.

"The bitch had it coming." Hale smiled slowly waiting for a reaction from AJ. "She would dress herself up everyday and flaunt herself and then wouldn't even look my way. Cold bitch."

"Call my wife a bitch one more time you'll lose whatever privileges you get." Punk threatened. "April didn't flaunt herself. You were a pathetic little boy with a crush on a woman who you knew was out of your league. She wrote the book and I read it." Punk told him as he placed a copy on the table. "Maybe we'll give you this one so you can understand how much she hates, hates you so much you left her speechless.

"I think Apple Jacks requested to see me today for a reason, I'd like to hear from her." Hale said looking at AJ.

"She hopes you burn in hell." Punk responded for AJ.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Hale demanded growing angry with AJ. "You always do this to me!"

"Even with you sitting right in front of her talking you still don't exist to her." Punk chuckled.

"April!" Hale yelled and Punk stood up.

"We're done in here!" Punk yelled knocking on the door. "Let's get home to the baby." he said taking AJ's hand and helping her up.

"Baby?" Hale asked as the CO walking into the room to get him. "You had a baby?"

"Ready?" Punk asked AJ who just passed right by him and charged out of the room.

* * *

Punk found AJ already sitting in the car. Her arms were folded and when Punk got in she turned her head to look out the window.

"Ape, I'm sorry." He said to her.

"What are you sorry for?" She spat angrily.

"For taking over in there." He answered hoping that was the right response.

"You said what I wanted to say." She said to him. "I froze and I feel like an idiot. I chickened out and you stood up for me so I should be thanking you and you shouldn't be apologizing."

"You have nothing to apologize for." Punk said seriously.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked. "What do you even think of me?"

"I think you're so angry that you still can't speak to him and that doesn't make you a coward that makes you human." Punk told her.

"What kind of a mother am I going to be if I can't even speak up to someone like Hale Green?" She asked him. "Everyone makes me out to be this strong heroic woman but I couldn't even find my voice today."

"You didn't need your voice, your writing did the talking." He reminded her. "People express themselves in different ways. Some people talk and others write."

"I feel like an idiot." She said to him. "He thinks I'm afraid and I wasn't."

"He knew you weren't afraid." Punk said to her. "That's what agitated him so much."

"He seemed upset about the baby." She noted.

"Fuck him." Punk spat. "I don't care if we upset him. I'm not hiding my daughter."

"They book is dedicated to you and Joey so he would have found out that way anyway." AJ said to him. "I wish I could have spoken up and just let out everything I rehearsed in my head."

"It doesn't always work like that." He said to her. "Sometimes you're so angry that it's best you don't say anything at all because when you're that angry you don't get your point across no matter how much you rehearsed."

"You really think that?" She asked.

"Yea I do. I get angry and I lash out and I wish I hadn't." He said to her. "I wish I was more like you. You just don't even realize how much I love and admire you." he frowned.

"Thank you for speaking up for me today." She said to him.

"I'd do that for you anytime." He assured her honestly. "We're a team."

"I like having you on my time." she said smiling.

"You do still seem angry though." He noted and she frowned.

"I don't want Joey to sense my tension." AJ said to him.

"We passed a motel." He said to her and she laughed. "Imagine having sex in a bed again? And getting some of that tension out."

"Kofi isn't expecting us until later..." AJ agreed. "If you call him and ask how it's going I 'll agree." She said passing Punk his phone. "Make sure Joey is ok and tell him we'll be extra late."

"Deal." he agreed taking the phone.

* * *

"Why does this feel wrong?" AJ asked as Punk laid on the bed in the cheap motel fully relaxed with h is hands behind his head.

"No idea, I think this is hot." He said kicking of his shoes.

"What's this?" She asked walking over to the bed. "Why does it want quarters?" she asked tilting her head to look at it. "Is it a condom dispenser."

"Don't waste your money because I'm not putting on a condom, especially one from this shit hole." he warned her as she placed quarters into the machine and the bed began to vibrate. "Ape." he groaned.

"Sorry!" She laughed trying to stop it.

"Don't add quarters! It will never stop!" He shouted sitting up as she continued to laugh.

"This is so classless." AJ laughed crawling onto the bed. "Could be fun though."

"I just wanted an hour- two max with you alone-" Punk began to complain.

"We are alone." she reminded him tugging at his shirt and he helped her pull it off of himself as she straddled him on the still vibrating bed. "And we can be as loud as we want."

"I love it when you're loud." He practically growled.

AJ shimmed down his body and stopped at his jeans and unbuttoned them.

"And I don't hate this bed." She admitted climbing off of the bed and pulling his jeans off leaving him naked.

"You're a little freak." He mocked.

"I am." She agreed teasingly as she pulled her t-shirt off and tugged down her pants leaving her in her matching bra and pantie set.

AJ walked over to her purse and Punk watched licking his lips.

"Ape." He called out.

"Relax I'm not running out on you." She laughed pulling a hair tie out of her purse and throwing her hair in a bun.

"This bed isn't stopping." He said annoyed.

"It could be fun." She cheered spreading his legs and sitting up on her knees and inching up until she reached his shaft. "Where's your sense of adventure."

"My sense of adventure is being gripped in your tiny hand right now." He noted as she squeezed him roughly then bent over to lick him.

Punk lifted his head slightly as AJ took him into her warm mouth.

"That's my girl." Punk groaned shifting his hips with a wide grim on his face. "Just like that Ape."

Punk's hands found her head and began to help her movement. AJ's hand followed the trail of her mouth and massaged him as it passed him. AJ was moving like an expert over him. Normally he'd stop her and quickly toss her underneath him and finish off inside of her but they weren't restricted on time right now. They were on their own schedule and he wanted to enjoy her fully.

"Don't stop." He begged AJ who just hummed against him. "Just like this." He groaned and thrust into her mouth a bit.

AJ sat up and licked her lips and Punk looked ready to cry.

"Don't worry." She said to him. "I just want you to take control."

"What?" He asked slightly out of breath as the bed continued to vibrate him.

AJ grabbed him by both of his hands and sat him up then pulled him off of the bed so he was standing. AJ crawled onto the bed and gave him a good glimpse of her rear and laid on her back with her neck and head laying off of the bed and Punk knew what she was asking. Punk grabbing himself and slipped himself into her mouth as he rested one knee on the bed and thrust into her mouth repeatedly.

"Fuck." Punk groaned.

Punk was in awe on how AJ was accepting and swallowing his full length and rested his hand on her breast and squeezed it as his thrusts grew more harsh. One of AJ's breasts was free of her bra as his hand played with it as he desperately tried to reach his release which was rapidly approaching. A few more minutes Punk could feel himself twitching in his mouth and deep throated her as he came inside of her mouth then quickly pulled himself out so she wouldn't choke.

"Good?" AJ grinned as she scooted back up the bed and crawled over her body, hovering.

"Yes." He said slightly out of breath.

Punk rolled AJ onto her stomach and lifted her hips into the air. He placed sweet kisses over her cheek then bit down a little rougher.

"I love your ass." He blurted out.

"I know." She smiled looking back as Punk tugged down her panties so they bunched down around her knees.

"I love every part of you, but this is like my third part of you." he said and she giggled.

"Third?" She teased.

"First is your heart, second is your face." He said to her as he sucked on two of his fingers then slipped them between her two folds. "Third is this." He whispered lowering his face and let his tongue tease her back entry way.

"Oh god." She moaned loudly.

"I know." He soothed over her as his mouth and fingers teased her. "You've been so good to me, you've been so good to our family. You deserve to be worshiped like this, every inch of your body."

She had absolutely no control over what he was doing but that turned her on more. Nobody knew her body like he did, even her. He would touch her body in ways that would make her scream just thinking about it and she never wanted him to stop. He made her feel good and sexy which she really needed after just having a baby.

"Phil." She warned a few minutes in already feeling herself growing hot.

"Yea I know." He grinned smugly.

Punk laid his back over AJ's and rested his chin on her shoulder as she tried to hold both their weight as his fingers roughly plunged into her causing her to gasp and scream. Punk's thumb began to massage her clit and she came, screaming his name. Punk let AJ's body drop onto the bed and he he rolled her onto her back. He licked his lips for burying his face between her thighs.

"Phil!" She screamed since she was still so sensitive from her last orgasm.

Punk licked and nibbled her lower region until he felt satisfied with licking her as clean as she could get but she was still very aroused. He loved that he could still bring that out in her, even after two years together she was always excited and ready for him.

"Put more quarters in the bed." AJ insisted as Punk was ready to go again.

"What?" he asked in a haze.

"Put more quarters in the bed." She pleaded kissing over his chest.

"Ape-" he began.

"Please?" She pouted and he groaned and climbed off of her and grabbed his jeans off the floor and searched his pockets quickly.

AJ sat up removed her bra fully as Punk searched his next pocket.

"Yes!" He shouted pulling out two quarters and he quickly put it in the bed as AJ sat up on her knees and he practically tackled her back into the bed.

"I love you." He said as he laid across her body. He could feel her reaching for him and guiding him inside of her body.

"I love you too baby." She whispered as he moved into her with sharp thrusts and she grunted every time he did...

* * *

Punk and AJ were on their way home after a brief shower. They weren't in a huge rush since Kofi sent them a picture of Joey sleeping peacefully with Patches laying right outside her bassinet.

"What's the matter?" AJ asked. It was dark now and not many cars on the road but she noticed he kept looking in his rear-view mirror.

"Nothing." He said gripping the steering wheel tighter.

"It's something." She noted.

"That car has been following us." He said to her. "Grab my phone and text Kofi, tell him we're being followed and where we're at."

"Ok." She said grabbing his phone as Punk kept one eye on the road and one looking in the mirror. "Do you know who it is?"

"It's Cliff." Punk said.

"You don't have service over here, I guess there's too many woods." she said to him and Punk pulled over. "Phil don't." She pleaded and looked back and saw the car pull over behind them.

"Relax, I can take Cliff." he said reaching into the glove compartment and grabbing his gun.

"Let's just keep driving." She insisted.

"When I get out I want you in the drivers seat in case he tries anything." Punk said to her taking his seat belt off.

"Like I'd drive and leave you behind." She snorted.

"Do it Ape." Punk ordered then got out of the car.

The minute Punk stepped out of his car, so did Cliff but his hands were up in defense.

"I thought you would have pulled over miles ago." Cliff chuckled but Punk pointed his gun at him and her froze. "Relax."

"Relax?" Punk asked matching straight to him. "Why are you following me?"

"I was following your wife." Cliff said and Punk hit him with the hand holding the gun causing him to hit the floor. "That came out bad." He said holding his face.

"Real fucking bad." Punk agreed placing the gun to his head. "I will kill you before I let you hurt her, do you understand that? Do you know who's gun this is? It's yours. I'll make it look like you killed yourself." he whispered kneeling over him. "I can do that." he promised.

"I'm just keeping an eye on her." Cliff defended.

"I can see that." Punk spat. "Is that what Cortez asked you to do?"

"Yes." Cliff said to him and now Punk ready to kill him. "Don't shoot! If it wasn't going to be it was going to be Chuck! I didn't want Chuck tailing her! You don't want Chuck tailing her, believe me! She followed me to the club and it set them off. They think she's nosy, well Luis doesn't give a crap but Chuck really doesn't like her and I-"

"What the fuck is going on!" Punk yelled pressing the gun to his temple. "You told me you weren't working with them!"

"I'm not! I'm working against them!" Cliff shouted and Punk froze. "You didn't think it was just good timing I showed up when I did, right? Ask Jenkins."

"Detective Jenkins?" Punk asked and Cliff nodded.

"I can't explain any of this to you but he can." Cliff said to him.

"Phil?" AJ questioned walking over.

"Go back in the car." Punk said not taking his eyes off of Cliff.

"Get her home." Cliff said to him. "Get in touch with Jenkins and he'll explain this to you. I don't know if I'm being watched because they still don't fully trust me."

"Let's get home to Joey." AJ said coming up right behind Punk.

Punk lifted his gun and shot it off twice causing AJ to freeze in fear until she realized he was just shooting out Cliff's tire.

"Really?" Cliff sighed.

Punk walked around and opened Cliff's car door and took the keys out of the ignition and slipped them into his pocket.

"If I see you following me or my wife again I won't be so nice." Punk warned him.

"Call him." Cliff insisted.

"Fuck you." Punk responded and then pulled AJ back into their car.


	53. Questions Answered

**Questions Answered**

* * *

"I don't know why he said anything to you." Jenkins grumbled from behind his desk.

"Because I was going to shoot him, that's why." Punk said as he loomed over Jenkins desk.

"I can't discuss any of this here or in front of her." Jenkins said nodding behind him to AJ.

"She's just as involved." Punk said to him and AJ shot Jenkins an arrogant grin.

"This isn't the time or place." Jenkins argued.

"Tell me you're doing to Cliff what you did to AJ and you're stupidly trying to make him a CI-" Punk began.

"Cliff is not a CI." Jenkins laughed. "Cliff is a cop."

"No he's not." Punk scoffed."He flunked out of the academy."

"He moved to LA and entered the academy there." Jenkins informed him. "He went under cover on some fluke and has been ever since. He was the perfect fit for this case."

"What?" Punk asked confused.

"Cliff was bought in to protect you and your family. He gets the inside scoop on Cortez and is close by and alert, well, was until somebody blew that." Jenkins said looking back at AJ.

"Don't blame her." Punk warned him. "You should have fucking told me!"

"I told you when I took this case that you wouldn't be involved." Jenkins reminded him.

"You can't tell me I'm not involved then completely involve me by having Cliff stay with me." Punk argued. "You should have at least told me why Cliff was in my house!"

"It was a full proof plan." Jenkins said casually then tilted his head to look at AJ who was feeling bad.

"Stop blaming her." Punk warned him. "She knew something was up with Cliff and she was protecting her family. If you would have told me about Cliff to begin with this would have all been avoided."

"She really pissed off Chuck following Cliff to the club." Jenkins told Punk who frowned. "Cliff has been bending over backwards to protect her and you. Chuck convinced Cortez to keep someone on April since she's so nosy."

"I'm really sorry." AJ said to him and Punk glared at her.

"You don't owe him an apology." Punk told her. "He owes you one. If you would have been somewhat honest with us then April wouldn't be being watched!"

"Cliff volunteered for the job so she lucked out." Jenkins told him.

"When were you going to tell me that my wife and family was a target again?" Punk asked seriously.

"Your family isn't a target and in a few more days when Cliff tells Cortez that April isn't writing anything about them or investigating anything." Jenkins told him.

"You told me this was dying down." Punk said to him.

"It was until April showed up at the club." Jenkins argued. "You really have a knack for making my job harder."

"Ape, can you give me a minute? Me in the car?" Punk asked looking back at her.

"Of course." She said standing up. "I'm so sorry Detective Jenkins." She said then scurried out of the room.

"Stop making her feel bad." Punk warned him once April was out of the room. "She picked up on something being wrong and she was right! You should have told me!"

"It's too late for that." Jenkins shrugged. "Cliff is out of the house and his job just got a lot harder."

"I wouldn't have wanted him in my house anyway." Punk said to him and Jenkins rolled his eyes. "I have a newborn daughter living in that house." he spat. "What the fuck were you thinking?"

"Cliff is a cop, did you miss that? Your house and daughter was safer with Cliff in the house." Jenkins argued.

"I don't want an undercover sting to be operated under the roof off my house." Punk told him. "I asked you to look into my dad's murder not fixate this case on me and my family."

"You are a big part of this case." Jenkins reminded him. "Cortez one let you go. He wants to know what you're up to at all times of the day."

"Why? I'm not even looking into him!" Punk yelled.

"I don't know what makes Cortez tick." Jenkins said to him. "Your wife seems to make Chuck tick so I'd keep a close on her."

"I went undercover and he killed my father, we're even." Punk told him.

"Your father being killed didn't have anything to do with you undercover." Jenkins reminded him. "That was an old score to settle."

"Are you getting anywhere with him?" Punk asked.

"I am. As long Cliff can keep doing his job. That means you and your wife have to stop bothering him." Jenkins warned.

"He was following us." Punk reminded him.

"Hopefully they don't catch on that you spotted him or shot out his tires." Jenkins said annoyed. "Him following you is the safest thing."

"I don't need Cliff to look out for me." Punk remarked.

"It's really just a tail on your wife and trust me, you'd rather have Cliff then Chuck following her." Jenkins told him. "Just go about your regular routine."

"This was a mistake." Punk told him. "I knew you couldn't handle this case without making it ten times worse."

"I'm doing the best I can." Jenkins argued.

"No, you're doing what's easiest for you." Punk argued. "If I wasn't a cop would you be taking this route? Or are you trying to get me and my friend killed?"

"Why would I do that?" Jenkins laughed.

"You seem fond of my wife." Punk said and Jenkins laughed harder.

"Your wife is a pain in the ass, no disrespect." Jenkins chuckled. "Sure I look at her but she's a beautiful woman, that's it."

"How about that night I found you at my apartment with her?" Punk asked and Jenkins was amused.

"A year ago? When I was helping her out while you were undercover?" Jenkins asked and Punk nodded. "She wasn't married to you then. Just because I wanted to sleep with her before your marriage doesn't mean I'm trying to get you killed now. I'm trying to keep you and your wife and kid safe, just butt out of it."

"How can I butt out of it when you're putting me in the middle of it without even telling me?" He asked.

"You'll figure it out." Jenkins said to him. "I have to meet with Cliff." He said standing up.

"You have a long drive to look forward to." Punk mumbled then walked out of the office.

* * *

Later that night Punk was in his office/man cave room with Joey who was being extra fussy. AJ had fallen asleep and since he was off tomorrow he took over the night duty.

"Hockey is a fun sport, in a year or so I'll bring you to a game." Punk told his daughter as he kept his eyes on his TV but continued to gently rub her back.

"And when you're a little bit older we can put you in a little kiddie hockey league." he told her. "That sounds like fun, right?"

Patches was laying beside Punk's chair since Patches went wherever Joey went. His head shot up and Punk knew that meant someone was at the door. Punk stood up as quickly as he could without disturbing Joey who grunted when he moved.

"Yea, I know." Punk said to his daughter as he walked down the stairs. He peeked out and didn't see anybody but Patches ran to the back door which was located another flight down in the den.

"It's me." Cliff said as Punk cautiously approached.

Punk rolled his eyes and opened the back door for him.

"I didn't want anyone see me come through the front door." Cliff said stepping inside.

"What are you doing here?" Punk asked him.

"I wanted to talk." Cliff said to him.

"Couldn't have come by at a decent hour?" Punk asked annoyed.

"It's eleven." Cliff laughed.

"I have a kid." Punk reminded him.

"Yea I know, I can see her." Cliff sighed. "I owe you an explanation."

"I know you're a cop, why didn't you tell me?" Punk asked him.

"I fucked up in Chicago trying to get on the force and when I moved to LA I didn't want to jinx anything. I ended up getting pulled right undercover when I was still a rookie and I stayed. Nobody on the streets know I'm a cop and I didn't want to slip up." Cliff told him. "I got a call from Jenkins who is friends with my boss, he wanted me to help get Cortez and when he told me it involved you and Joe I didn't hesitate."

"What's going on there?" Punk asked.

"I can't talk about that." Cliff sighed. "I just wanted you to know that I would never hurt you or your family, I'm trying to help you and get the people that hurt Joe."

"Why couldn't you have just told me that?" Punk asked.

"Because it wasn't safe to." Cliff said to him.

"Well not telling me got my wife in trouble." Punk reminded him.

"Yea but from what I've heard she has a thing for getting into trouble." Cliff laughed but Punk glared at him. "You know I'm just kidding, but I know what she's been through since moving here and you for that matter and I just want to help."

"If she has a target on her back-" Punk began.

"She doesn't." Cliff assured him. "I've convinced them it's all innocent and whatever is going on between us has nothing to do with them."

"How long have you been following her for?" Punk asked.

"On and off for a week." Cliff shrugged. "They don't want me following her anymore anyway. It's a waste of time."

"Why do they see her as such a threat?" Punk asked.

"She's tough cookie." Cliff reminded him. "She has a way of cracking cases and reporting on things she shouldn't be reporting on."

"Yea." Punk admitted. "She's been known to do that once or twice."

"She's a great girl." Cliff reasoned. "Perfect for you."

"I think so." Punk agreed.

"I just have to admit, when I heard you were married I figured you had gotten her pregnant." Cliff laughed sitting down.

"She was pregnant when we got married but we planned on marrying before her pregnancy." Punk told him. "She keeps me on my toes."

"She keeps me on my toes and I barely know her." Cliff laughed.

"She keeps everyone on their toes." Punk agreed sitting across from him with Joey.

"She has the Brooks chin." Cliff noted nodding towards the baby.

"Yea, thank god that's all she got from my side." Punk said to him.

"Are you saying you feel lucky that she looks like April?" Cliff asked seriously.

"No. But we'll have a boy and he'll grow up to beat up all the kids I'll want to beat up for approaching her but legally can't." Punk told him.

"She's pregnant?" Cliff asked stunned.

"No but we want another in a year or so." Punk told him.

"You have a great house too." Cliff noted.

"My wife paid for it." Punk snorted.

"Money out of fear of a potential lawsuit." Cliff said to him and Punk was taken back. "I told you I've done my homework. I was worried when I saw her pull into that motel earlier. I didn't realize you were with her."

"Oh, yea." Punk turned bright red and smirked at the memory of their rendezvous in the motel room.

"This one can barely sit up and you already have to sneak off to motels?" Cliff asked.

"It's not that it's-" Punk stopped. "I don't have to explain what me and my wife do to you."

"You're right." Cliff laughed.

"Sorry to interrupt." AJ announced. "I just wanted to check in on Joey."

"She's fine." Punk said to her.

"I actually came here to talk to you." Cliff said standing up. "I want to apologize for making you uncomfortable-"

"I should be apologizing for messing up your case." She insisted.

"You didn't mess anything up. I had been warned that you were really smart and you'd catch on to me quicker than Punk would." Cliff chuckled.

"Thanks." Punk remarked.

"She did." Cliff pointed out. "But I can't say, I'll come by again and sit down with both of you."

"Ok." Punk said to him and walking him out the backdoor.

"She doesn't seem at all tired." AJ said taking the baby from him.

"Nah, she's like her dad." Punk smirked. "You ok? You've been quiet since we got home."

"I feel bad for constantly ruining your cases." She said to him.

"This wasn't my case and you didn't ruin it." Punk told her. "You're a wife and a mother and that makes you the fiercest protector, that's what you were doing, protecting. Don't apologize for being you."

"Everyone you work with hates me." she argued.

"That's not true." Punk argued back. "Kofi and Anderson adore you."

"And everyone else?" She asked.

"They like you." He insisted. "They're just wary because you are a reporter and all."

"How do you put up with me?" She asked him.

"You're hot." He answered seriously and she glared at him. "You're remarkable. That's how I put up with you and I hope Joey turns out to be just like you."

"God forbid." She said to him.

"I can't help but feel like you've been really down on yourself lately." He noted. "That's not like you."

"I'm not down on myself." she defended gently.

"You are. What's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing." She laughed. "I'm just tired."

"There's nothing wrong with you Ape." He told her sternly. "I feel like your confidence has been knocked down a few pegs and I don't like it."

"I did just have a baby and screw up yet another police investigation." She noted.

"What does having a baby have to do with your confidence?" He asked confused.

"Look at me." She said seriously.

"Ok..." He trailed off even more confused.

"I haven't bounced back yet." she said to him.

"Bounced where?" He asked genuinely.

"I don't look like my old self is all." She shrugged.

"You look great." he said to her. "Is this about the sex thing from a few weeks ago?" he asked.

"No." She said with a laugh. "Just forget about it. It's nothing."

"Ape-" He began.

"I'm going to put her in the nursery. She naps in there during the day maybe it will help during the night." she told him.

"Isn't it a little early to put her in the nursery?" He asked nervously.

"She's nearly six months. Besides, she's sitting up now so she can't sleep in her little side crib anymore." she said to him.  
"Give daddy a kiss goodnight." she said to Joey and Punk leaned over and kissed her he went to kiss AJ but she turned her head away from him.

"Ape." He laughed.

"Night." She said walking up the stairs.

* * *

After the Hawks game Punk walked into the bedroom and AJ was fake sleeping, he could tell she was fake sleeping he breathing pattern was heavy. He slid into the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I know you're awake." He said to her.

"I'm not." She said to him.

"What's going on?" Punk asked her and she rolled onto her back. "Is this like a postpartum pregnancy thing?" he asked and she glared at him. "Ok, it's not. What is upsetting you?"

"I feel like I've lived here for two years and I still don't fit in." She admitted.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"I keep pissing off the department and none of them like me, I'm pretty sure Cliff doesn't like me and I don't blame any of these people." She told him. "I just don't feel accepted into your life."

"What?" he laughed. "You are my life, you're not just part of it."

"I feel like no matter what I do it will never be good enough for your friends." She told him.

"Kofi loves you." Punk argued. "Jenkins isn't my friend and trust me, he likes you."

"I just keep screwing things up for you at your job." She said to him. "Everyone jokes about being warned about me but it's true, I'm a jinx."

"You're not a jinx." Punk said to her.

"Nobody at the station likes me but you and Kofi and I don't blame them." She said to him. "I still don't a have any friends out her besides Alan-"

"You have friends." He argued. "You have me." he said seriously and AJ glared at him. "What? Why is that bad?"

"At first I felt if I had another female friend I'd be replacing Tiffany but now I just need one. I need another woman to talk to." she told him.

"I'll find you a female friend." He said seriously and she frowned.

"I don't need my husband to find me a friend." She said to him. "It would be nice if his friends liked me."

"They're barely my friends." Punk scoffed. "What do you even care what they think of you?"

"I spend a lot of time at that station and it would be nice if people didn't whisper or laugh at me when I walked by." she s aid to him.

"I'll talk to them." He said to her.

"To every single person at the station? That's alright. It's just after so much time I thought everyone would have gotten used to me that's all." She shrugged.

"They have and they do like you. I really think this is all in your head." He said to her.

"It's not." she told him knowing. "I just feel like an outsider still."

"You shouldn't." he told her. "What can I do to help?"

"Nothing. You're the reason I'm like this." She informed him causing him to laugh.

"Me?" he asked amused.

"The second I moved to Chicago you were all over me." She told him and he laughed again.

"Actually sweetheart, it was you who wanted me." He reminded her and she scoffed. "It was you!"

"Ok but you occupied a lot of my time and I didn't get a chance to branch out." She pouted.

"If blaming me makes you feel better, that's fine by me." He smirked. "But you're a tad anti-social."

"I am not." She remarked offended.

"You are. You don't get along with other women." He shrugged. "There's nothing wrong with that. Besides you have Alan."

"I can't exactly talk to Alan about how my body has changed since giving birth." she said to him.

"You can talk to me about that." he said to her. "Even though, Alan has a kid and a wife so I'm sure he already knows."

"I can't take Alan shopping with me for bra's and thongs." She retorted.

"No you can't." Punk agreed.

"I just want to feel like I belong." She sighed dramatically rolling onto his chest halfway.

"You belong more than you know." Punk said seriously. "How can I help you make feel you better?"

"You can't." She said to him. "I guess I did it to myself. It just feels like high school would feel, always getting into trouble, people gossiping about you-"

"What do you mean how high school would feel?" He asked.

"I was popular in high school, and loved." She smirked. "Tiffany and I won prom queen."

"At the barn?" he teased.

"Yup. We split the honor." She grinned. "You know what would make me feel better?"

"Anything, you name it." He said to her eagerly.

"I have my high school reunion coming up." She said to him and his face fell. "I know you don't like any events where you have to dress up or anything and I wasn't even going to go but they're doing a tribute for Tiffany and I should be there for it."

"How will me going to your reunion help you here?" Punk asked seriously. "And I thought you didn't want to travel with the baby."

"I changed my mind. And it will be nice to be an environment where I'm actually liked." she shrugged. "Please? I don't want to travel alone with the baby."

"Ok." He said to her. "It will be nice to escape the madness for a couple of days."

"Thank you." She said leaning over and kissing him. "My parents really want to see the baby again too."

"Whatever you want." He said seriously. "You know the guys at the station are just intimidated by you. Women are jealous of you."

"You're not intimidated." She pointed out.

"I was and still am sometimes but I find that quality attractive." He said to her. "Don't ever question yourself. I love you for who you are."

"Yea, yea whatever." She sighed rolling back over and he tugged her against his body causing her to smile.

"I love you." He said into her ear.

"I love you too." She whispered.

AJ rolled back onto her back and he just as he was about to kiss her they heard Joey crying over the monitor.

"She misses being in the room with us." She frowned.

"We have to stay strong." He told AJ as he got off the bed.

"But-" She began.

"Ape." He responded sternly. "We need time or we're going to be spending a lot of money on hotel rooms." he warned her.

"Just one more night." AJ smiled hopefully.

"No." he told her. "I'll stay in there until she falls back asleep."

"Fine." She said folding her arms and falling back into bed.

"It won't take long, wait for me." He told her.

It took about forty-five minutes for Punk to get Joey back to sleep and he practically raced across the hall back to AJ who was now lightly snoring in bed.

"Of course." he grunted getting into the bed.


	54. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Home Is Where The Heart Is**

* * *

"Are you sure we should bring her?" Punk asked as AJ tied her short black combat boots which didn't really go with her black spaghetti strapped dress but she made it work and looked great.

"Yea. I didn't realize my dad was sick." she said to him. "She can't be in a sick house anyway." she standing up. "The party ends at 8 at anyway."

They were back in New Jersey for the weekend for AJ's high school reunion. She seemed to be pretty excited, moving to Chicago hasn't been easy for her and he knew she was anxious to be back in a place where everyone knew her. Joey would be joining them tonight since Robert came down with the flu and her mom was taking care of him.

"Look at how cute she looks in her little dress." AJ grinned walking over to Joey in Punks arms and playing with her converse covered feet. "You look cute too." She told Punk who smirked.

"I do look cute." He agreed. He was just sporting a button down shirt and nice jeans. The party wasn't going to be fancy. It was being held in the high school gym and like most events in town would end early. "You're really excited, huh?"

"Yea. I mean I didn't have a ton of friends but I have a lot to show off." she told him proudly. "And they did ask me to speak at Tiffany's tribute tonight. At least I think they're still doing it, nobody has mentioned anything yet." AJ looked in the mirror as she pushed her wavy hair behind her neck so she could put her Superwoman earrings that he had given her for her birthday on.

"Look how pretty mommy is." Punk said to Joey causing AJ to blush in the mirror. "I haven't seen you this excited in a while."

"It's just familiar." She shrugged.

"You don't want to move back here, right?" he asked cautiously.

"No." She said shaking her head. "But I would like to visit a little more, I want Joey to see where I grew up."

"We can do that." Punk agreed. "You really do look amazing."

"Well, don't get any ideas- we have a baby in the room with us tonight." She smirked applying her lip gloss.

"Thanks a lot kid." Punk said to Joey annoyed causing her to giggle. "She laughs at me every time I try to be serious."

"Wait until she's older." AJ smirked. "Are you sure I look ok?"

"You look hot." he said honestly.

"Ready?" AJ asked turning around with a huge smile.

* * *

Once they arrived at the reunion eyes were definitely on AJ. Punk could tell from the second they walked in by the way everyone eyed her and whispered. Punk could already tell this wasn't the evening AJ had in mind. What AJ seemed to have forgotten was that since Charles Palasnki was arrested and on trial there were a lot of secrets being spilled.

"Are you sure you want to be here?" Punk asked her in a whisper as they searched for their names to know where to sit.

"Of course." She said casually not picking up on the awkward tension.

"AJ." A voice greeted.

"Peter." AJ smiled giving him a hug. Punk recognized the name, that was her boyfriend when she was in high school.

"It's good to see you." Peter told her pulling away.

"You too." She smiled brightly as he took her hands.

"Sorry I haven't reached out since Tiffany died but I've been living in New York and I couldn't get back-" he began to explain.

"It's fine." AJ told him brushing it off. "I heard you planned this entire evening."

"I did." Peter confirmed nervously. "I wanted to talk to you about the thing I originally had planned for Tiffany-"

"Yea, I didn't see that in the program." She frowned.

"AJ-" He started.

"Oh! Peter, this is my husband Phil and daughter Joey." AJ introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Peter said shaking Punk's free hand. "Beautiful daughter too."

"She is." AJ agreed proudly then noticed the ring on his finer. "You're married too?"

"I am, my husband is around here somewhere." Peter laughed as AJ tried to hide her shock while Punk covered his amusement with a cough. "Nobody mentioned I was gay?"

"No." AJ admitted feeling embarrassed for not knowing. "That's great Peter."

"Right after high school I embraced who I really was and met the loved of my life." Peter told her. "I'm very happy."

"That's all that matters." AJ said to him.

"Look, I really need to talk to you about Tiffany." Peter said to her.

"We're going to go sit." Punk said taking the seating card from AJ.

"Nice meeting you." Peter smiled waving at Punk who nodded.

"You too." Punk said as he carried Joey away.

"He's hot." Peter said to AJ who blushed. "But back on point, I had this big tribute planned but a lot of people contacted me and asked that we not do it."

"What do you mean?" AJ asked surprised.

Peter glanced around real quick and pulled AJ to the side.

"You know I loved Tiffany, we were all really good friends-" Peter began.

"Spit it out Peter." AJ demanded. "Why don't people want us to honor her?"

"Since Charlie was arrested a lot of things came to light." Peter said to her and AJ seemed confused. "They don't want us to honor Tiffany because of her past."

"Her past?" AJ asked.

"Carrying on a affair with Charlie for years." Peter whispered and AJ was shocked.

"She was a kid." AJ argued. "She didn't know any better!"

"I know that." Peter sighed agreeing. "Believe me I hate this as much as you do. But Charlie's son is going to be here tonight too and it just wouldn't be right."

"She was a victim." AJ said to him.

"It's not just Tiffany they don't want to hear about." Peter said to her.

"Me?" She questioned. "What did I do?"

"It's not a secret you also had an affair with Charlie." Peter mumbled. "It's not that anyone blames you two for what happened but it brings shame to the town and High School."

"I can't believe this." AJ face fell.

"I can't either." Peter said to her and that's when AJ became aware of the whispers and eyes on her. "I tried to fight it, I really did."

"I'm sure you did." she said to him. "It's not right Peter."

"I know that." Peter said to her. "We all made mistakes growing up."

"And her mistake got her killed." AJ pointed out. "Why is she still paying? Why are people mad at her?"

"You know how it is here." Peter said to her. "It's a judgmental town."

"I knew that, I didn't think they were so cold though." AJ said glancing around.

"I'm really sorry." Peter said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Do they even want me here?" She asked.

"Who cares?" Peter asked bluntly. "You belong here, you shouldn't be judged for a one night stand that almost got you killed."

"Yea." AJ said quietly.

"Don't be down about this, they'll get over it. It's just all still so fresh." Peter said to her.

"It's just not fair. She didn't deserve to die." AJ told him.

"Of course she didn't." Peter agreed. "They don't think that either they just don't want to put attention on her."

"It's not right." AJ insisted. "She deserves to be remembered for what she did here in this school not for a stupid mistake."

"You're arguing with the wrong person." Peter said to her. "I'm sorry AJ."

"Me too." She frowned.

"I'm sitting at your table so I'll see you soon." He told her and she just nodded and went off to join Punk and Joey.

* * *

Joey was being kept entertained by Punk who tickling her and making funny faces when AJ sat down.

"You ok?" He asked as she sat down.

"No." She huffed. "This was a mistake,we should go."

"We just got here. We traveled hours to get here." he reminded her.

"They won't do the tribute to Tiffany." She told him.

"I figured that." He said and she eyed him. "I don't agree with it but I know how small towns like this think. Her death was tainted by scandal."

"Yea." AJ frowned. "It's not fair though."

"People are very small minded." Punk reminded her.

"She was a girl who lived in this town her whole life and now they want to erase her memory because she slept with a married man, a married man who should have known better!" she argued.

"You don't have to argue with me babe." He told her. "I'm on your side."

"I know." She said grabbing his hand and giving him a smile.

"You don't have to run out of here." He told her. "You belong here. Who cares what these people think?"

"He might." AJ said trying to hide her face.

"Who is that?" Punk asked eyeing the man who passed their table.

"Charlie's son." she whispered.

"I thought his kids were younger?" Punk asked. "Tiffany was the babysitter, wasn't that the story?"

"Yea he had younger kids but CJ was the oldest, he spent two years studying abroad and came back senior year." She told him.

"At least he hasn't been tainted by his father." Punk said looking over to see everyone greeting and hugging CJ happily.

"My mom told me he moved back last year when Charlie got arrested." AJ told him. "He's taking care of his mom and siblings and is basically a hero now."

"Good for him." Punk said and AJ glared at him. "We don't like him?"

"His dad did try to kill me and killed my friend." She reminded him.

"You can't blame him for that." Punk said to her. "Were you friends?"

"No, I didn't really know him too well. Just from around town. He spent most of his time out of town. Even when he was younger he was always out of town with his grandparents." She shrugged. "He never wanted to be home, I understand why."

"So your old boyfriend is gay?" Punk smirked.

"My first." She said in shock.

"Your first?" He asked adjusting the baby in his arms.

"He was my first time." She told him and he frowned. "You knew I wasn't a virgin."

"I just don't like hearing about it." He admitted.

The more people that walked by the more AJ realized she was the talk of the reunion and not in a good way.

"I feel more welcomed in Chicago." She muttered.

"You should. Chicago is your home, our home." He told her proudly. "And I think I fixed that problem you're having there."

"How?" She asked.

"Anderson's wife and a few of the other wives and girlfriends get together every few weeks and complain about us and our job, you're invited to the next event." Punk told her but she wasn't pleased. "What? I thought it was a great idea."

"Anderson's wife is like 18." She argued.

"She's 22." Punk corrected. "You're a young wife yourself."

"Where do they go?" She asked.

"A bar or something." He shrugged.

"I don't drink." she pointed out.

"So? You can go and hang out." He said to her. "For me?"

"Well you did go through all the trouble of getting me a pity invite." she mocked.

"Good." he said to her. "They're not stuffy and judgmental like this group."

"I really don't want to be here." AJ admitted. "I feel like Tiffany isn't welcomed so I shouldn't be here either."

"We'll go if you want." Punk told her. "This your thing and it's up to you but running out doesn't seem your style."

"No it doesn't." She agreed and stood up. "I'm going to use the bathroom."

"We'll be here." Punk said to her and she leaned over and kissed him.

"You're the best." she told him.

"I know." he smirked.

* * *

When AJ stepped out of the bathroom she walked over to her old locker and ran her fingers over it. She gave it a soft smile and before she could walk away she felt somebody behind her.

"CJ." AJ greeted uncomfortably.

"AJ." He said to her. "I'm surprised you showed."

"I could say the same for you." She countered.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" CJ asked. "I live here and I belong here. Aren't you a big shot in Chicago now?"

"I wouldn't say big shot." AJ defended with a laugh but CJ wasn't amused.

"I pulled you aside out of respect to your family but you really shouldn't be here." CJ told her. "You don't belong here anymore. And the fact that you haven't apologized-"

"Apologize to who and for what?" She asked confused.

"To me and my family for having an affair with my father." CJ said to her and AJ tried not to laugh. "You think this is amusing?"

"No I don't but I don't owe you an apology, your mother yes, you no." She told him. "But in hindsight shouldn't it be your father apologizing?"

"He's in prison. I'm not defending what he's done." CJ told her. "But maybe if you and your friend didn't throw yourselves at him this all could have been avoided."

"Your father always had a thing for a young girls, that was his thing wasn't it?" She asked folding her arms.

"My father wasn't well but he was fine until Tiffany." CJ argued.

"She was a kid." AJ insisted.

"What was your excuse?" CJ asked her. "You were an adult when you had sex with my married father."

"He was separated." AJ argued.

"He was legally married. I saw you with your family here, how would you feel if some young girl threw herself at your husband?" CJ asked.

"My husband and I have a healthy marriage. He's not like your father. He's the man that arrested your father actually." AJ told him proudly. "He knows right from wrong."

"You and Tiffany committed some wrongs as well." CJ again pointed out. "You weren't completely innocent."

"Nothing compares to what your father did." AJ said to him. "He followed Tiffany to Chicago and killed her. He tried to have me killed while I was pregnant. I spent four days locked in a trunk!"

"I'm not defending him!" he yelled back. "I'm just reminding you that you aren't perfect. You and your friend screwed up your own lives."

"My life isn't screwed up. But Tiffany's is gone but we know who is to blame for that." she pointed out.

"I wish you wouldn't have come tonight. You're a reminder of something tragic. That's all you are here and that's why no one is talking to you and they don't want to talk about Tiffany." CJ informed her. "You moved to Chicago became this tragic female role model and used my family and others to make a name for yourself."

"That's not what I did at all." She defended.

"It's exactly what you did." CJ laughed. "You just used everyone elses tragedies to elevate yourself. We all see through it. And we don't need you hear today to make Tiffany's death about yourself or about what a monster my father is. We know what kind of man he is at least he's paying for it, what's your excuse?"

"I think your anger is really misdirected." AJ responded.

"It's really not. I've thought about it since my dad was arrested." CJ said to him. "If you would have left this all alone and stopped digging, Tiffany's reputation wouldn't have been ruined either. You should be ashamed of yourself and I pray for your daughter every night and hope her father raises her better than yours raised you."

AJ slapped him as hard as she could across the face.

"Ape." Punk greeted walking over to her casually. "Something going on?"

"We're leaving." AJ told him.

"Ok, Peter and his husband are playing with Joey I'm just going to use the bathroom." Punk said to her and she stormed past him and into the gym.

"You saw her hit me, right?" CJ asked rubbing his cheek.

"I did." Punk said sticking his hands into his pockets.

"Aren't you a Detective?" he asked.

"In Chicago." Punk told him slowly as if he was stupid. "You really want to draw attention to this?"

"No." CJ said to him.

"I know you're in pain and hurting but taking it on April isn't going to make you feel better." Punk told him. "She's been suffering too. You're not your dad and that's where your anger should be placed not on her or Tiffany, especially Tiffany who isn't even here to defend herself. April takes it personally and makes it her job to defend to her and she shouldn't be put in that position."

"This is difficult for me." CJ told him. "Seeing AJ isn't easy, hearing people talking about Tiffany isn't easy. Do you know what it's like to be the son of a predator and a murderer?"

"No." Punk told him bluntly. "I can't sympathize there but I don't think I'd be trying to take it on one of your fathers victims. I worked your dad's case for sometime and he had an unhealthy infatuation with both Tiffany and April since they were 13."

"13?" CJ asked arching a brow.

"Yea." Punk told him. "It's not like they seduced him. They were kids."

"I need to get out of here." CJ said stepping away and heading towards the exit doors.

"Ready to go?" AJ asked coming out with Joey.

"Yea but are you sure you want to go?" he asked her. "You can't take anything he said personally."

"I should have left the second I was told Tiffany wasn't going to be remembered." She told him. "I don't want you or Joey surrounded by people that hate me."

"They don't hate you. This is a confusing time for the people here." he told her.

"I just want to go, can we?" She asked.

"Yea of course." he said placing his hand on her lower back and leading her out.

* * *

After going back to the motel AJ decided to swing by Tiffany's grave. She hadn't been there since the funeral and it was time to go back one last time. She was surprised that Tiffany already had a visitor sitting by her grave.

"What are you doing here?" AJ asked and CJ turned around to look at her.

"I wanted to apologize to her." CJ said standing up. "No matter what happened with my father she didn't deserve what happened to her."

"She didn't." AJ agreed folding her arms.

"I'm not a good place." He confided. "My mom won't leave the house because she's humiliated by what my dad has done, my sisters keep asking questions and they're in high school now themselves and have no idea how to defend the man they barely knew."

"I'm sorry." She said to him. "And not just for what you going through but you were right, I should have known better than to sleep with your dad. I was older and knew better."

"It's not your fault." He said to her. "You should go back to the reunion."

"I'm not doing that. I don't belong there, I've never belonged here." she told him.

"That's not true." CJ said shaking his head.

"It is." She told him. "This was a good thing because a few weeks ago I was convinced I didn't belong in Chicago but this trip has proven that I have."

"That's not a bad thing." CJ said to her. "I'm going to be in Chicago next week to pack up my dad's trailer and see him. I didn't go to the trailer and I have a lot to get off my chest."

"I understand that." She said to him.

"I came here tonight because it was nice to not be looked at like a son of a monster." CJ laughed to himself. "Stupid, huh? I would have rather painted you and Tiffany as the monsters but you weren't. And I shouldn't have mentioned your daughter."

"No you shouldn't have." She said coldly. "I'm scared enough as it is raising her in such a cruel, cold world. I don't need you or anybody to tell me that she could make my mistakes."

"I don't think she will and your mistakes weren't yours, they were my fathers." CJ told her. "I'm really sorry AJ. Nobody blames you or Tiffany."

"They all do." She told him.

"High School." CJ shrugged with a smirk.

"Yea. I really wasn't all that much liked when I went there." She said sitting on a bench and he joined her. "I don't know why I thought it would be any different."

"If it makes you feel any better I don't think I was all that welcomed either." He smirked.

"That does make me feel a bit better." She teased.

"My fiancee left me after my dad was arrested." CJ confided. "I moved back here not just to take care of my mom but to try to start over but how can I start over here?"

"You can't." AJ told him.

"I'll give you some privacy with her." CJ said standing up.

"Don't." AJ said shaking her head. "I came here looking for some form of peace and I found it." She said keeping a distance from her gravestone. "I'm not ready to go over there yet."

"I'm sorry for your loss AJ." CJ said as AJ stood up as well.

"I'm sorry for yours too." she said pacing her hand on his arm and he leaned down to pull her into a hug.

"Maybe we're one of the same." CJ suggested.

"I think we are." She agreed as he slightly pulled away. CJ leaned down to press his lips to hers and she turned her head so he got her cheek.

"I'm sorry." CJ said quickly.

"It's alright." AJ said to him.

"No, really- I'm no better than he is." CJ said to her disgusted with himself.

"CJ-" She began but he walked off.

When AJ got back to the motel Punk was sitting up in bed watching TV on mute while Joey slept in bassinet.

"Feel better?" He asked turning off the TV.

"I do." She said relieved crawling into the bed with him, still in her dress and converse. "CJ was there."

"Hit him again?" He asked curiously and she smirked.

"No, we apologized to each other." She told him and he nodded. "He's struggling."

"I would imagine he would be. It's a heavy load he's carrying around." Punk agreed.

"Yea." She agreed. "He tried to kiss me." She smirked and Punk frowned.

"He did what?" he asked looking down at her.

"He was just emotional." She shrugged.

"That prick." Punk muttered and she laughed kissing him.

"Like you said, he's carrying a heavy load." AJ pointed out.

"I'm done sympathizing with him. He can go fuck himself." Punk said seriously turning back on the TV and she laughed. "It's not funny."

"It is." She said amused. "I know we were going to stay tomorrow but I really want to go home."

"What's the rush?" he asked. "Afraid I'm going to beat up your friend?"

"No." She giggled. "I belong in Chicago. With you, Joey, Patches, Alan, Kofi and whoever else puts up with me."

"You do belong there." He said to her. "You were meant to live in Chicago and you fit in perfectly but you're also remarkable and could live anywhere and fit in."

"This isn't my home anymore." She told him honestly. "It doesn't even feel the same."

"I'm a little relieved to hear you say that." he admitted. "I was getting afraid you'd want to move."

"No." She said shaking her head. "I love the life we built there and the family we created."

"You're very mature." He said in awe of her.

"It's a gift." She teased turning her back to him. "Could you unzip me? I want to shower before bed."

"Don't tease me." He said to her. "Get out of your own dress."

"Stop." She laughed. "You can shower with me." She offered. "Joey is sleeping and we'll leave the door open."

"Maybe I don't want to." he said to her childishly. "Ask CJ to take a shower with you."

"Ok." She said climbing off the bed and he glared at her. "He probably would."

"You're not funny." He said standing up.

"Don't lie. You fell in love with my sense of humor first." She teased as he tossed her over her shoulder and carried her into the bathroom.

"I love you in spite of it." He corrected lightly tapping her butt.


	55. Guilt

**Guilt**

* * *

Punk was putting together Joey's swing set in the yard. Kofi bailed on helping him and it was taking forever for him to get together.

"This is ridiculous." Punk muttered wiping the sweat off of his forehead as Patches watched intently. "She's not even old enough to use this." he said to the dog who ran towards the gate and started to bark.

Punk dropped his tools and opened the side gate and saw someone knocking at the front door and laughed to himself when he saw who it was.

"Lost?" Punk questioned.

"Detective." CJ greeted nervously and that amused Punk.

"That's right." Punk said walking over to him with Patches in tow. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm packing up my fathers trailer." CJ told him.

"You're a long way from the trailer park." Punk noted.

"I was looking for AJ." CJ told him.

"Yea I figured you weren't here to kiss me." Punk said coldly.

"I came here to apologize for that." CJ admitted. "I should apologize to you as well."

"You should." Punk agreed.

"I apologize." CJ said.

"Great, bye." Punk said to him.

"I was hoping to apologize to AJ as well and not just for the kiss but for my behavior at the reunion as well." CJ told him.

"She's over that." Punk shrugged. "She's also not home. Her and our daughter are out."

"No big deal, I'll be in town a few days." CJ said walking down the steps away from the door.

"I think the last thing my wife needs is a reminder of the man who stole her best friend from her and then tried to kill her." Punk told him and he could tell it stung CJ.

"You were a lot nicer at the reunion." CJ laughed.

"You didn't try to kiss my wife at the reunion. You did that after." Punk reminded him.

"I was just emotional." CJ laughed and Punk glared at him.

"Thought you'd have this emotional night? Take my wife back to your place while our daughter and I waited back at the hotel?" Punk asked seriously. "You remind me a bit of your father."

"Don't do that." CJ said shaking his head.

"Don't do what?" Punk laughed. "Your father had that same fucking smirk. He also tried to get into my wife's pants before he was arrested."

"I'm not like my father." CJ told him. "Are you like yours?"

"I hope so." Punk said to him. "My father was a great man."

"You're difficult to talk to." CJ chuckled. "Look, I didn't just come here to apologize to AJ but I also need to talk to her about my father."

"I'm pretty sure you're aware of everything. If you have questions I suggest you ask your father yourself." Punk told him. "You did request to visit him."

"How did you know that?" CJ asked.

"I keep track on all the felons that have wronged me or my family." Punk told him. "If you need closure on this I suggest you get it from him and leave my wife out of it. She's been through enough."

"Is that the case or are you just upset because I foolishly tried to kiss her?" CJ questioned.

"That does upset me." Punk agreed honestly. "But I'm not afraid or jealous, I trust my wife I just don't want to see her in anymore pain."

"I respect that." CJ said to him. "I'll try to do this without her."

"Don't try. Just do it." Punk said to him. "Have a safe trip home." he remarked almost sarcastically then Patches followed him back into the yard.

* * *

Punk walked over to the swing set and rolled his eyes upon seeing Cliff sitting on the table in the yard.

"Who's the guy?" Cliff asked.

"Charles Palanski's son." Punk said to him and Cliff scrunched up his face.

"The guy who killed April's friend?" Cliff asked.

"Yup." Punk said passing him and walking over to the set. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking in." Cliff shrugged.

"How's the case going?" Punk asked.

"You know I can't discuss it." Cliff said to him. "I just wanted to let you know that if things keep up I'll be wrapping it up soon."

"Good." Punk said to him. "They still watching me and Ape?"

"That's part of the reason that I'm here. They think I'm trying to make amends so you will confide in me that you're not really over Cortez and it gives them an excuse to kill you." Cliff said to him.

"What about April?" Punk asked.

"She's not being watched anymore." Cliff told him and Punk nodded.

"Keep them away from her." Punk warned him.

"I am." Cliff assured him. "So, what was that guy doing here?"

"Looking to bone my wife." Punk scoffed.

"Weird, I thought you let him leave with all of his teeth." Cliff said seriously and Punk smirked.

"He's not worth it." Punk said to him. "He's also not a threat. If he tries it again it will be a different story of course."

"Of course." Cliff laughed. "You know, after all of this is over I really want to sit down and tell you everything."

"Why didn't you ever tell me you became a cop?" Punk asked him.

"Like I said, when this is all over I want to sit down with you and lay it all out. But mostly I've been trying to prove myself. I wanted to be like Joe and you." Cliff shrugged.

"You're being careful?" Punk asked cautiously.

"Yea. I'm actually pretty damn good at the undercover thing." Cliff remarked smugly.

"You've lasted longer than I did undercover there." Punk told him.

"Heard you were damn close." Cliff pointed out.

"Hours away from making the bust." Punk admitted bitterly. "But the news came in about Ape and I couldn't be there."

"I get that." Cliff said to him. "Your pregnant wife goes missing it changes your entire mindset."

"I didn't know she was pregnant until after." Punk told him. "Found out that night when we were searching her place. I never would have forgiven myself if she had been killed and I didn't know."

"Lucky that didn't happen." Cliff said to him.

"It got my dad killed." Punk told him. "Sometimes I feel like I picked between the two."

"Do you think your dad would have had it any other way?" Cliff asked seriously. "You think he would have rather you saved him over your wife and his granddaughter?"

"We'll never know." Punk shrugged.

"Seriously?" Cliff asked. "Do you think you made the wrong decision?"

"No. My wife and daughter are apart of me and if I had to go back I wouldn't change my choice. I didn't know that Cortez would figure me for a cop then realize who my dad was but I wonder if he's mad at me." Punk confided.

"Joe would slap up you upside your head right now." Cliff laughed. "He would have taken a bullet for anyone, not just family but especially for you or Joey. He's not mad at you, he's probably damn proud of you and the way he raised you. Joe was a great a cop but before he was a cop he was a father and husband and he took care of his family and that's what you did."

"I hope so." Punk admitted.

"I know so." Cliff assured him. "I have to get out of here, I'll be in touch."

"Be careful." Punk warned and Cliff nodded before taking off through the back fence that lead into street.

* * *

"It's so dark out, how can you see anything?" AJ asked stepping into the yard holding the baby video monitor as she walked over to Punk who was still putting together the swing set.

"I'm almost done for the night anyway." He said to her. "She's sleeping?"

"Yes. She's exhausted from her mommy and me class." AJ grinned. "Speaking of, I made a friend."

"Yea?" Punk asked with a laugh.

"Yup. Another mom at the class. She's a little younger than me but she's wise." She told him.

"I'm so proud of you." He teased.

"Yea, her name is Frankie." AJ told him. "She's only 22, seems overwhelmed."

"Married?" Punk questioned.

"Yea." She told him. "I invited her out to that cop wife club thing. Anderson's wife said it would be fine."

"Look at you making all new friends." he teased.

"I'm rather proud of myself too." AJ agreed. "What's going on with you today? You've been quiet."

"I saw Cliff." Punk told her.

"How is he?" She asked.

"He's alright." He shrugged. "Still won't give me details about the case."

"That's probably for the best." She shrugged.

"Your boyfriend came by earlier too." He said to her.

"I have so many, could you be more specific?" She asked confused and he glared at her. "I'm kidding." She laughed.

"CJ Palanksi." He told her.

"Oh that's right. He told me he'd be in town to do stuff at his dad's trailer." she told him.

"Yea he's doing that tomorrow." Punk told her.

"He told you that?" She laughed.

"No. I'm going to be there to make sure he doesn't leave with any evidence that we might have missed." Punk told her.

"And you have to go and supervisor? They couldn't get somebody else?" She asked and he just shrugged innocently. "I hope you're not angry about him trying to kiss me."

"Why would I be angry at him for that?" Punk chuckled closing his tool kit. "I think it's fine when other men try to kiss my wife. Doesn't bother me in the slightest."

"What did he want?" she asked.

"To pick your brain about his father." Punk said standing up straight.

"Oh." She said with a frown. "I don't know if I really want to talk to him or anyone about him for that matter. I honestly still don't know what went on between him and Tiffany."

"That's what I told him." Punk smirked. "I sent him on his merry way."

"I'm sure you did." She said to him. "It looks good." She said admiring the almost completed set.

"Yea, she better live in this until she's too big for it." He warned her. "Couldn't the place you got it from put it together?"

"Yea but I thought it would be sweet to tell her how you did it for her when she was older." She grinned.

"We could have told her that anyway, she wouldn't have known." He grunted.

"You loved doing this." She smiled wrapping her arm around his as they walked back into the house.

"Love is a strong word." he said. "But this is something I never imagined doing."

"What's that?" she asked as he locked the back den door and turned off the light.

"Building things for my kid. I thought work would just consume me for the rest of my life and I'd never make time or want to make time for a family." He admitted.

"Your dad did it." She reminded him.

"I didn't think I'd be able to live up to his example." He said honestly.

"I think your father would be so proud of you." She said to him honestly.

"I hope so." He said to her. "I wish he could have met Joey, you know?"

"Yea me too." AJ agreed. "He would have loved her so much."

"He was excited about being a Grandpa." He said as they walked up the stairs.

"I wish you would let some of this guilt go." She sighed.

"Guilt?" He scoffed.

"I know you feel guilty. I know you felt you bought this attention onto your father." she said to him.

"I did." he told her. "And I couldn't even work his case, I still can't."

"If you tried to work his case you could get Joey hurt. Your father wouldn't have wanted that. He told me right after we told them about the baby not to worry because he raised you right and you'd always put your family first." she told him. "You're a good man Phil." she said cupping his cheek. "You'd do anything for me and Joey."

"I really would." He told her seriously. "Even if that means taking a step back from certain cases no matter how much I want to be part of this Cortez sting."

"I know." She said kissing him. "Want to take me to bed?"

"I always want to take you to bed." He grinned. "But I've been outside in the heat all day and I'm sweaty-"

"I know." Her eyes lit up burring her face in his t-shirt covered chest. "You're all manly."

"When am I not manly?" he scoffed.

"You're just extra manly now after working with your hands all day." She teased.

"I suppose I can work up another sweat before taking a shower." He suggested. "Work on baby #2-"

"How about we get baby #1 to age one first." She said seriously.

"Fine, but we have this big ass house and I want it filled with kids." he told her. "That swing set can fit at least three."

"More children and dogs." she agreed.

"I said kids." He reminded her seriously as she pulled him down the hall to the bedroom.

"Dogs too." She smiled. "We have all this space. Patches needs a friend."

"He has a friend, me." He said and she laughed.

"You really don't like sharing at all." She giggled pulling him into the bedroom...

* * *

The next day Punk was waiting at the trailer when CJ pulled up.

"You're the cop they sent over?" CJ asked surprised. "Isn't this beneath your pay grade?"

"Palanski was originally my case so I'm going to oversee everything." Punk said to him and opened the trailer door for him. "Anything that has Tiffany's name on it goes with me."

"The trial is over, isn't it?" CJ questioned.

"It is." Punk nodded. "But that doesn't mean we don't want all the evidence."

"AJ couldn't make it?" CJ asked.

"April isn't comfortable discussing your father." Punk told him.

"I feel like some of it, at least on AJ's part might have been a misunderstanding." CJ said to him.

"It wasn't." Punk said to him. "Last year I came over here and saw your sweet daddy trying to stick his hand up her dress."

"She's not a kid and she wasn't a kid when she was with him. I think you were just messing with me when you said he had a thing for her and Tiffany when they were 13." CJ said to him.

"That really bothered you at the reunion." Punk said taking a seat in the messy trailer. "Was that because you knew your dad would look at them or other girls?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." CJ laughed looking around the place.

"You didn't have girlfriends you'd bring over and maybe your pervy dad would be a little too friendly with them?" Punk asked. "You never wanted to be home. You knew something was off."

"It wasn't my fault. I didn't know about him and Tiffany." CJ told him.

"It wasn't your fault." Punk agreed. "So stop blaming yourself for not seeing the signs, stop blaming my wife and stop blaming Tiffany. The blame lies on your old man and your old man alone."

"I didn't really know AJ or Tiffany." CJ admitted. "I didn't have any idea."

"Didn't stop you from trying to kiss her." Punk shrugged.

"You're not going to let that go." CJ laughed.

"Nope." Punk said to him honestly.

"So, he was really planning on killing AJ?" CJ asked.

"Yea." Punk said to him. "He had someone kidnap her from New Jersey. She was drugged and locked in a trunk for four days- pregnant mind you- and he planned on killing her. Luckily his buddy had second thoughts when he realized she was pregnant. Set off a nasty chain of events that lead to my father being killed actually."

"I'm sorry to hear that." CJ said genuinely.

"Your father physically killed one girl but he's responsible for a lot more. The fact that he copied a serial killer almost got April killed two years ago." Punk informed him.

"I didn't know all of that." CJ admitted.

"How would you? You didn't show up for the trial." Punk said to him.

"My mom doesn't blame AJ or Tiffany. She blames herself so I took the anger out on AJ." CJ said to him.

"Then you tried to kiss her and make it all better." Punk smirked.

"I'm not here to kiss her." CJ couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, I know that." Punk laughed smugly. "You're smarter than that. You have a good degree."

"You looked into me?" CJ asked amused.

"Of course I did." Punk said to him. "I look into anyone who-"

"-tries to kiss your wife?" he finished sarcastically.

"I was going to say asks for access to a potential crime scene but that too." Punk said to him. "Go ahead, take whatever you want to keep of his."

"I don't think there's anything here." CJ admitted.

"You know, April found Tiffany's necklace in here that's how we figured out he killed her." Punk told him.

"He killed her in here?" CJ shivered.

"That's what we believe." Punk told him. "Your father won't admit it but that's the theory. Under the house was where we found bloody tarps and Tiffany's clothes. We pulled up the carpet in the bedroom and we found blood under it. We believe he killed and then raped her."

"He killed her first?" CJ asked disgusted and Punk nodded.

"According to the corner." Punk told him honestly.

"I don't want anything from here, I changed my mind." CJ said hastily.

"Are you sure? The city is going to toss it all." Punk warned him.

"Why would I want anything from him?" CJ hissed then stormed out of the trailer.

* * *

"So he just left?" AJ asked sitting across from Punk's desk eating a sandwich, she made it a habit to have lunch with him everyday.

"Yup." Punk said taking a bite out of his own food. "You're too young for this." He said looking over to Joey who was in her stroller sucking on her pacifier.

"I feel bad." AJ admitted and Punk snorted.

"He should have done his home work on the case." Punk said to her. "I don't know why he was so surprised."

"Something is up with him." AJ said to him and Punk glared at her. "What?"

"No." He told her.

"No what?" She asked confused.

"Don't start poking your nose into anything." He warned her. "Especially a Palanski."

"I'm not but I am curious, you know that's in my nature." She reminded him and he looked over to Joey.

"I really hope you're not that curious." He said to his daughter.

"She will be." AJ told him proudly. "Also, why are you avoiding your mother?"

"What?" He asked.

"Your mom has tried to call you for two days." She told him. "I spoke to her today."

"I've been busy." He said to her.

"She has to talk to you about something." AJ told him.

"Yea I know I got her messages, I'll get back to her when I get back to her." He shrugged taking another bite out of his food.

"You've been off the last coupe of days." She pointed out. "Why are you avoiding her?"

"I know why she's calling me. She's moving in with Eric or some crap like that." Punk said to her. "And I don't want to hear it. My dad hasn't been gone a year yet."

"Almost." AJ pointed out and he glared at her.

"Too soon." He said to her.

"Your mom is-" she began.

"Happy, I know." He said annoyed.

"Your mom told me what she wants to tell you." AJ informed him.

"I don't want to hear it from you either." He said honestly.

"You're not at all curious?" She asked stunned.

"Nope." he said to her. "Be like daddy." he said to Joey and she smiled at the face he made.

"I'm going out tonight." AJ reminded him.

"That's right with your new friend." Punk said to her. "I'll be home with Joey."

"You don't mind right?" She asked.

"No, go out and have fun. You should be having some time to yourself. Being a new mom isn't easy." He reminded her.

"No but I love it." She said to him.

"I know you do." he smiled.

"Don't wait up for me either." She told him and he laughed.

"I'm going to wait up for you." He chuckled. "I'm a cop, it's what I do."

"Fine. But I plan on being out past eight." She informed him.

"You wild child." He mocked teasingly. "Don't get too drunk off all of those shirley temples I know you'll be downing."

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't." She teased back.


	56. New Daddy

**New Daddy**

* * *

"Good morning." AJ grinned as she felt Punk's lips on her cheek.

"It could be." He said to her. "Guess who is still sleeping."

"Is she ok?" AJ asked sitting up alarmed but Punk tugged her back down to bed.

"I just checked, she's sleeping soundly like the little angel that she is." Punk told her.

"Are you sure?" she asked fearfully.

"Ape, please." He groaned tugging her to him as he kissed her neck. "She's fine and I have twenty minutes before I have to get ready for work..."

"So on a rare morning I could actually sleep in you've decided to wake me for your own personal gain?" She asked him annoyed.

"Yes." He said honestly. "I'm a selfish prick."

"At least you're honest." She grinned rolling over to face him and cupping his face, rolling onto her back and pulling his shirtless body on top of her.

Before Punk could even get her pants off the doorbell began to ring.

"Phil." AJ laughed as he ignored the bell and still tried to pushed her pajama pants d own.

"I didn't hear a thing." He lied then kissed her lips.

The doorbell went off again and that was enough to wake Joey who began to cry.

"Son of a bitch." He hissed climbing off of AJ who jumped out of the bed.

"I'll get Joey you get the the door." AJ told him as she ran across the hall.

"Fuck." He groaned grabbing a pair of sweat pants up from the floor and pulling them up as he jogged down the stairs. He swung the door open ready to scream at whoever woke his daughter and ruin his morning sex.

"I hope I didn't wake you." Punk's mother smiled reaching over and giving him a kiss.

"Mom." he said surprised as she passed him her bag. "What are you doing here?"

"I need a reason to come see my family?" Linda grinned walking inside.

"No but a heads up would be nice." he said closing the door and locking it. "I would have at least picked you up from the airport."

"How when you've been ignoring my calls for days?" Linda asked walking up the stairs.

"I would say I was ignoring them." He defended lightly. "You didn't bring Eric with you?" he questioned.

"No I did not." Linda told him and he hid his smug smile.

"Did you two break up? Is that why you've been trying to call me?" Punk asked happily.

"Linda." AJ greeted surprised walking out of the nursery with Joey on her hip.

"My girls." Linda smiled opening her arms and walking over to them.

"You can stay here as long as you'd like." Punk told his mother happily. "Right, babe?"

"Of course." AJ said confused. "Is everything alright?"

"Mom and Eric broke up and she needs some space." Punk said to them. "I'll put your bag in the guest room."

"What?" AJ asked Linda.

"He didn't even give me a chance to explain." Linda smiled kissing the top of Joey's head.

"He gets excited." AJ laughed.

"I'll tell him tonight, I want to take you three out to dinner." Linda told her.

"I think maybe this is something you should tell him privately. I don't mind." AJ assured her.

"I do. You are family and he's going to need you." Linda said to him.

"Will Eric be joining us tonight?" AJ asked nervously.

"No." Linda laughed. "He's with his brothers."

"I tried to tell him but he didn't want to hear it." AJ told her.

"It's fine, I know my son." Linda laughed as she took Joey from her. "He's very childish when it comes to the women in his life."

"We took Joey to the park yesterday and another couple suggest a play date with their son and he flipped out." AJ laughed. "My daughter doesn't need private play dates with boys." she told Linda mocking his voice.

"What a child." Linda laughed.

"I'm not a child, I'm a good father." Punk corrected walking out of the room. "She goes to the park and plays there with the other babies why do they need something private? Why do those people want my child alone in their home?"

"He's such a cop." AJ told Linda.

"Joe was the same." Linda told her. "Everyone had a motive, meanwhile it's completely normal for children to have private play dates."

"The park is good enough." Punk said snatching Joey from Linda. "I'm going to give her a bottle before I go to work."

"Be home by 7, we have dinner plans." Linda told him.

"Ma." Punk laughed. "I'm not a kid and I don't make my work schedule-" he stopped when he saw her glaring at him. "I'll be done by 6:30." he said almost fearfully.

"You have to teach me how you do that." AJ whispered to Linda.

* * *

"Where's Joey?" Alan asked sitting on the corner of AJ's desk.

"Linda is in town so she's having a spa day with Grandma." AJ smirked as she typed at her computer.

"Spa day? Joey is five months." Alan pointed out.

"You're never too young to get your nails done. That's what Linda told me." AJ laughed. "That's fine. She doesn't get to see Joey that much anyway."

"You didn't mention she was coming to town." Alan said to her.

"It was a surprise visit." AJ told him.

"Mail." someone said dropping letters on AJ's desk and moving along to the next desk.

"Isn't everything done by email?" Alan scoffed.

"I like to keep things classic." AJ shrugged reaching for her letters.

"I heard some major networks are reaching out to you." Alan bought up casually.

"Is that why you've been leaving me coffee and donuts every morning?" She teased opening the first letter. "Kissing up so I don't leave?"

"These are big offers." Alan reminded her seriously. "Huge. Offers you never even mentioned to me."

"You're right I haven't mentioned them to you." AJ agreed. "Want to know why?"

"Yes." Alan said seriously. "We're a married couple April, you have to discuss these things with me."

"Phil will be so pleased to hear that." She teased opening the next letter.

"Married on TV. We're like Regis and Kathy, you can't break us up." Alan insisted.

"I didn't tell you about them because I don't plan on accepting any of the offers." AJ told him honestly.

"You're lying." Alan scoffed.

"Why would I lie about that?" She asked amused.

"Because real networks must be offering you a ton of money." Alan said to her.

"I have plenty of money." AJ shrugged. "I want to spend less time at work not more. Also, accepting a network job would mean I'd have to move and I'm not doing that either. I want to scale back actually."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Alan questioned.

"I'm not going to be doing the show anymore." AJ told him and his face dropped. "Don't get all upset, you and Rebecca did a great while I was on maternity leave and that's who is going to take my place." "Why?" Alan frowned.

"I want to be home with Joey more. Phil and I both work very consuming jobs and when I'm here all I think about is her. I'm thankfully in a good financial position where I can afford the pay cut." she told him. "I'm going back to the paper and the paper only. I can also do that from home most of the time."

"Is Punk aware of this?" Alan asked.

"Of course he is and he respects my choice. I didn't come to Chicago to be on TV or a journalist for that matter, I wanted to write and make a difference." She told him. "I was doing that but got caught up in everything. Besides Phil is thrilled because he knows a big part of the reason is that we want a big family."

"You just had a kid." Alan scoffed.

"Yes we did but in a few months we want to try for another." AJ told him. "When Joey is one."

"Why?" Alan asked and AJ laughed.

"We want a big family." AJ told him. "We were both only children and it was lonely, we want a lot of kids."

"How many?" Alan asked.

"At least four." She told him.

"Do you know how much work four kids are?" Alan asked.

"A lot. Which is why I want to spend more time at home." AJ told him. "Four is just a number we could have less...or more." She grinned.

"You're insane." Alan laughed.

"We have to get the ball rolling, Phil is old." she teased.

"I mean, if that's what you want." Alan sighed.

"It is. I'll still come into the office a few times a week and I'll guest on the show too." She promised. "I just really want to focus on my daughter and being a good mother and wife."

"You're making it difficult to not be happy about this." Alan warned her.

"That was my plan." She teased reading a letter. "This is from Hale."

"Hale Green?" Alan asked and she nodded. "What does it say?"

"He's mad I painted him as a monster even though he wasn't convicted of stalking and he'll see me soon." AJ said folding the letter back up and putting it back in the envelope.

"You're going to show that to Punk, right?" Alan warned more so than asked.

"Yea I'm going to have to." She said to him. "It will distract him from his mother's visit at least."

"Why? I thought him and Linda were close." Alan questioned.

"They are. She just has to talk to him about something." AJ said standing up. "I'm going to meet Phil for lunch." she told him. "Are we ok?"

"Yea I guess." Alan sighed dramatically.

* * *

AJ went over to the station but Punk was out on a call which meant she wouldn't see him until the dinner.

"Look at how pretty your nails are." AJ said holding Joey on her lap at the restaurant with Linda as they waited on Punk.

"She had a great time." Linda smiled.

"Sorry I'm late." Punk announced rushing in. He kissed AJ first then the top of Joey's head then his mother's cheek before taking the empty seat next to AJ.

"It's alright." Linda assured him. "We waited for you to order."

"I won't be able to eat until you tell me what bought on this surprise visit." Punk said looking at his mother.

"Alright." Linda said nervously. "I'm moving back to Chicago."

"You're taking us up on our offer?" Punk grinned.

"No." Linda laughed. "Although I plan on spending a lot of time with my grand baby I am not moving in."

"Oh." Punk shrugged. "That's fine. I'm just glad you're back."

"No matter the circumstance?" Linda asked and he eyed her.

"You're not on the run are you?" Punk asked.

"No." Linda laughed. "Eric's older brother is sick. He has cancer and he needs to be closer to family."

"Oh." Punk shrugged. "And you're ok uprooting your entire life for some guy?"

"He's not some guy." Linda insisted. "I care about him very much."

"You must if you're leaving Florida." Punk said to her. "Your own granddaughter couldn't even motivate you to move back."

"Phil." AJ scolded.

"That's not fair." Linda said to him.

"It's just a big move for a guy she's just hanging out with." Punk defended to AJ.

"We're not just hanging out Phillip." Linda told him. "We're going to get married." she told him and his face dropped. "I know this is a bit of a shock and you feel like I'm betraying your father but he'd want me to be happy and Eric makes me very happy."

"We have to go." Punk said AJ who frowned.

"Phil-" AJ began to argue but he stood up and took Joey out of her arms.

"Now Ape." he said to her then walked out of the restaurant with Joey.

"It's fine." Linda told AJ shooting her a wink. "I'll see you back at the house."

"I'm so sorry I'll talk to him." AJ said standing up.

"He just needs to cool off." Linda told her. "I'm going to meet Eric at the new house."

"I can't believe you're going to be living so close." AJ said happily.

"I want to be close to my family too." Linda said to her.

"I'll see you in the morning then." AJ said giving her a hug.

* * *

Back at the house Punk didn't say a word as he got Joey dressed for bed and laid her in her crib.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" AJ asked leaning in the doorway of the nursery.

"I just got her to sleep." Punk whispered easing AJ out of the room and closing the door. "And I am talking to you. Unless you knew my mother was marrying him."

"I knew she was moving back I didn't know about the marriage but you knew I knew and she tried to tell you." AJ reminded him as she followed him into the kitchen.

"You want to order a pizza?" he asked. "I'm fucking starving."

"Yea, I could have eaten at the restaurant." She grumbled folding her arms.

"What kind of pizza do you want?" he asked looking at the take out menu.

"Phil-" She started.

"I don't want to talk about it Ape." He warned her.

"I do." She said to him. "You can't ignore your mother forever."

"I'm getting a plain pie." he told her. "You want something else?"

"I want you to talk to me." She pleaded walking over to him. "That's your mother."

"I'm obviously going to speak to her again I just need a night or two to process everything." Punk said to her.

"Good. Order the pizza I'll be right back." She said turning around and walking out of the kitchen.

After he ordered AJ came back into the kitchen and handed him the letter she received .

"What's this?" he asked taking the letter out of the envelope.

"I got that today, it's from Hale." She told him and he looked at her.

"From prison?" Punk asked and she nodded and he read the note.

"I'm sure it's not a big deal but I thought you should know." She said to him.

"You're right, thank you for telling me." he said reading the note over again.

"Is he allowed to send me letters?" She asked him.

"Yea I guess so. He wasn't charged with stalking you or anything so there's no reason for him not to send you something." He said to her.

"What does he mean he'll see me soon?" She asked him. "Is he getting out early?"

"Shouldn't be." He said putting the letter back in the envelope.

"Ok." She said holding her hand out for the letter.

"I'm going to hold onto this." he said shooting her a wink.

"You sure?" She asked.

"Yea it's fine." he said to her.

"I spoke to Alan today and told him I was leaving the show." She told him sitting at the counter.

"Yea? How did he take it?" Punk asked.

"He was surprised but supportive." She shrugged.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?" He asked her.

"Yes. I want to be home more." She told him.

"Ok." he said to her. "I support you."

"It's a pay cut-" she began.

"Lucky for us the house was paid in full." he smirked. "I can take care of us."

"I'm still going to work." She reminded him. "Just not nearly as much. I'll have to go back to physically reporting at the station and stuff again but with your mom down the street-"

"What was that?" he asked.

"Your mom and Eric bought the house around the corner." She told him.

"Are you fucking kidding?" he asked.

"I think it's sweet. Even though they're back to stay close to Eric's family they still want to be close to us." She smiled.

"She's unbelievable." Punk scoffed. "Now she's throwing her marriage in my face?"

"I don't think that was her intention." AJ said to him.

"How could she? My dad's been gone a year and she's already remarrying?" he asked her. "It's so fucking disrespectful."

"I think your dad would want her happy." AJ told him.

"Not that fucking happy." Punk said to her. "He's probably rolling in his grave. And not only is she remarrying but his partner? His friend? Bullshit." He spat.

"Wouldn't you want me to be happy?" She asked.

"You keep making that comparison and forcing me to lie." He said to her and she laughed. "I'm not kidding. I would want you to be happy but I'm pretty sure our daughter and your career would keep you happy. Would I want you to jump into bed with my friend a few months after I died? Fuck no I wouldn't. No man would want that. And I certainly would want you married a year after I was gone. Would you be ok with that?"

"Your mom is older." AJ defended and he rolled his eyes. "It's true. And she's connected with Eric, it's just different. She's not raising children like one of us would be doing."

"I'm the only father Joey has." Punk warned her and she laughed. "I'm not kidding Ape. You want to get remarried and risk me haunting your new husband for the rest of his life? Fine. But Joey doesn't call him dad."

"Relax." AJ laughed. "Of course you're her only father. Are you going to call Eric dad?"

"Don't go there Ape, it's not even funny." he said to her.

"That's how ridiculous you sound." she said to him. "He's not trying to replace your dad and he's making your mom happy."

"Joey can't call him Grandpa." Punk warned her.

"She won't." AJ told him. "But you should talk to your mom." she told him. "You hurt her feelings running out like that."

"She hurt my feelings first." Punk snorted.

"You don't like sharing your mother either. Unbelievable." AJ laughed.

"It's not about sharing her, my mom has lived out of state for years and I was fine with it. It's her new roommate I don't like." he said to her.

"Soon to be husband." She corrected.

"Don't remind me." He said disgusted. "They've only been together a few months."

"We weren't together all that long before we got married." She pointed out.

"We were together a year and you weren't on the rebound." He said to her.

"Your mom didn't judge us." She reminded him. "You shouldn't judge her."

"You're married to me, you're on my side." He reminded her.

"Yea I know." She sighed.

"Don't sound so enthusiastic." he remarked.

"Sometimes you are wrong." She pointed out. "You don't make it easy."

"Marriage isn't easy." He shrugged cutely and walked over to her.

"I know that look." She smirked.

"You want baby number two." he pointed out as he tugged at her tank top.

"Not right now." She laughed. "I'm also still on the pill."

"That's ok, we can practice." he said freeing her breasts and lowered his mouth. "In the kitchen?"

"In the kitchen, on this counter." he said lifting her from the stool and placing her on the counter and his mouth went back over her freed breast.

The doorbell rang and he lifted his head.

"Food is here." he said pulling away.

"I think you're more excited about the pizza then sex!" She yelled as he ran down the door.

"I'm hungry!" he yelled back as he opened the door.

Punk walked back up the stairs with the pizza and saw AJ looked angry as she was sitting on the counter.

"I can eat both you and the pizza at the same time." he said seriously as she let out a loud laugh.

"That's disgusting." She said to him. "Eat your pizza." She said hopping off the counter and adjusting her shirt. "I'm going to take a bath."

"You should eat." He said to her opening the box and she reached over and grabbed a slice. "You're going to eat in the bath?" and she just shrugged. "And you call me disgusting." he scoffed.

"Enjoy your dinner." She said and he smirked.

"This will take ten minutes I'll be in that bath with you before you even have a chance to get comfortable." he warned her as she walked away.


	57. Change My World

**Change My World**

* * *

AJ felt like she was being nailed into the floor. Punk was pounding all of his frustrations out in her and she was completely fine with it. She knew he'd be extra emotional today since he agreed to have dinner with his mother and Eric and he was really just doing it to appease her but she was glad he was trying.

She was even happier with how he was waking her up. Her legs were wrapped around his thighs and her nails were dug into his shoulder as she attempted to keep her voice down to not wake the baby. Her t-shirt was still on but Punk was completely naked, that's how he slept most of the time anyway. She felt bad he was so torn up about his mom but she had to admit, she was enjoying this a lot.

"Just like that." AJ moaned arching up.

Punk didn't respond but just kept moving. Sweat literally dropped from his head and hit her neck as he continued to move into her. This had been going on for almost fifteen minutes and he knew not only was she ready to go, but the baby would be up shortly and he was running out of time. The minute she screamed out he knew she climaxed and joined her a few thrusts later.

"Shame you're on the pill because that would have done it." Punk groaned as he slid out of her and rolled onto his back to catch his breath.

"It doesn't work like that." She laughed. "Just because it felt good doesn't mean anything. I need to be ovulating and even then it doesn't happy that easy."

"Really? Because you missed your pill by like an hour and we had an accident." He reminded her and she slapped his arm.

"Joey was not an accident." She warned.

"Oh, yes she was." He laughed. "A very happy good accident. We weren't even trying, imagine how easy it will be once we really try."

"You're very confident in yourself." She grinned rolling onto her side to look at him.

"I am." He said seriously. "Confidence is sexy. I find your confidence to be incredibly sexy."

"Why thank you." She smiled. "You really want another baby this soon?"

"We agreed to wait the year before we started to try and I agree." He said to her. "It's a few more months we can wait and practice."

"You want a boy?" She asked.

"I'd like a boy." He admitted honestly. "I mean not for any reason other than we already have a girl but I'll take whatever as long as he or she is healthy- and you."

"I love you." She said to him. "Have I told you that lately?"

"Not since we woke up." He pouted and she smiled.

"If we have another baby I know we have money right now but kids are a lot of money and I want the new baby to have everything new like Joey." She told him.

"Everything?" he frowned.

"Yes. It's only fair." She told him. "Maybe I shouldn't leave TV-"

"I've got this." He assured her sitting up and kissing her. "Speaking of, I have to shower and go to work."

"Dinner is at seven." She reminded him as she watched him get out of the bed.

"I might have to work late." Punk shrugged.

"Don't you dare." She warned. "Your mom is depending on you."

"Yea, yea." He mumbled walking into the bathroom.

* * *

Punk was skipping work today, but AJ didn't have to know that. He took the hour drive to the state prison. Hale had sent AJ that frightening letter five days ago and Punk was going to make sure he never sent her another letter. Hale was moved to solitary confinement the next morning after Punk called in a few favors and with a few more favors he was escorted to his private cell.

"Rise and shine." Punk announced as the door slid open and then closed behind him.

"I knew you fucking did this." Hale groaned sitting up on his bare cot. "This is bullshit."

"Bullshit was what you sent my wife a few days ago." Punk shrugged.

"It wasn't your business." Hale said to him. "What is your problem? I've never done anything to you!"

"You hurt her, it hurts me. You think scaring her for months didn't bother me? Having to watch her try to work exhausted because she was too scared to sleep." he said to him.

"I kept her up all night?" Hale grinned and Punk let out a laugh then grabbing him so he was on his feet and pushed him into the hard cell door.

"You've been in here for a while now and I swear to you that you will finish out the rest of your sentence in here." Punk threatened. "The obsession is over."

"You think this bothered me? Being locked in here with my thoughts?" Hale asked him with a laugh. "Just means more alone time with my girl. I just have to close my eyes and I see her. And the longer I'm in here the more time I have to think about how I plan on reintroducing myself to her." Hale grinned.

"I will fucking kill you." Punk promised him. "I didn't know who you were so you got away with a lot of stuff but had I known or gotten my hands on you before you got arrested, you'd be dead."

"You wouldn't. You're a golden boy." Hale said to him.

"You're right." Punk agreed casually. "But once you're out of here I'm going to be stalking you. No matter where you go, know that I will be there watching you like a fucking an animal. My uniformed officers are going to pull you over for anything, you're not going to be able to get a fucking job in Illinois. And if you do approach her again or send her a letter or threaten her I will kill you and I'll get away with it."

"You seem nervous." Hale noted. "How about you just worry about your kid and let me worry-"

Hale couldn't finish because Punk's elbow was at his throat.

"Did you make the fatal mistake of mentioning my kid?" he asked seriously with cold eyes.

"Little girl." Hale choked out and Punk's eyes widened with rage. "Looks like Apple Jack. It's amazing the things you can find out and see in prison. Did you know Apple Jack was popular with the boys? They love watching her on TV-"

"I will fucking kill you!" Punk yelled using his forearm to hit him in the face and he fell to the floor. "Don't ever mention my daughter again." he warned him. "Or you'll be swallowing your own fucking teeth!"

"I'm not a perv!" Hale yelled in defense. "I don't care about your kid. And it's April who is obsessed with me!"

"I'm done playing games with you Green." Punk warned him. "I think you could use a few weeks in here."

"That's abuse of power." Hale laughed sitting up as Punk banged on the solid cell door.

"My name isn't going to be mentioned." Punk said to him and as soon as the door opened he walked out.

* * *

"He's going to be here." AJ assured Eric and Linda.

"I'm sure." Linda said eyeing her menu.

"If he doesn't want to be apart of this then we shouldn't push him." Eric told Linda.

"He's my son. He has no choice." Linda said simply causing AJ to giggle.

"Sorry I'm late." Punk said grabbing the seat next to AJ.

"It's alright I just got here myself." AJ said passing him a menu.

"Something wrong?" Linda asked noting Punk seemed bothered.

"Yea, where's my kid?" He asked looking around.

"She's at home with Patches." AJ shrugged and he looked at her. "And Kofi. I went by the station today to have lunch with you but you were off today, so I asked Kofi to watch the baby so we could talk after dinner."

"Wait, I can explain." he laughed nervously.

"You told April you were at work but wasn't at work?" Linda asked.

"You're marrying another man even though dad's grave is barely cold?" Punk shot back.

"Phil." AJ hissed.

"Let's just take a breath." Eric suggested. "I'm sure Punk has a good reason as to where he was today."

"I do." Punk said agreeing with Eric.

"Why wouldn't he just tell her the truth?" Linda asked Eric.

"You think he was doing something bad?" Eric laughed.

"Yea, what the fuck?" He asked his mother.

"Don't curse at me." Linda warned him.

"I wasn't doing anything bad." Punk said looking at AJ. "You know that much, right?"

"Why don't you just tell her what you were doing." Linda said closing her menu.

"Maybe they should talk in private." Eric suggested.

"He's my son." Linda argued.

"And this is his marriage, you wouldn't want him interfering with our marriage like this would you?" Eric asked.

"Thank you very much." Punk said to Eric.

"I don't want to discuss this right now." AJ said looking at the menu still.

"But you're upset with me." he said.

"You lied to her, of course she is." Linda said to him.

"Who's side are you even on?" Punk asked his mother.

"April is my daughter too now and you haven't been all that nice to me recently. It's annoying when someone sticks their nose into your relationship, isn't it?" Linda asked.

"This isn't the time or place to prove a point." Eric said to Linda.

"And this isn't the time to butter him up." Linda argued.

"He's not buttering me up he just makes sense." Punk argued.

"I don't want this night ruined, maybe I'll just go." AJ suggested standing up.

"I'm not staying if you don't." Punk said to her gently grabbing her wrist.

"It's best if you just stay here and give me some time." She said pulling away from him. "I'm sorry." She told Eric and Linda.

"It's alright honey." Linda said giving her a sympathetic smile.

"Ape!" Punk yelled as she walked out the door. "Why did you put it in her head to be angry?"

"She's been angry all day." Linda told him. "She has the right. Where were you?"

"Nowhere that concerns you." Punk said standing up and extended his hand to Eric. "I'm sorry I have to leave but we will talk soon."

"What about me?" Linda asked.

"I'll talk to you soon too." He said annoyed but still gave her a kiss on the cheek before chasing AJ out of the restaurant.

"You only did that so I would defend him." Eric laughed picking up his menu.

"It worked." Linda said to him.

"You think they'll be ok?" Eric asked and Linda laughed.

"I know my son, he wasn't off having an affair or doing something bad. They'll be fine." Linda said picking up her menu again.

* * *

"Ape, wait!" Punk yelled as he literally ran after her. "You can't really think I was having an affair-"

"Who said that?" She asked turning around to look at him. "I know you better than you think, I know where you went today. You went to see Hale Green."

"How the fuck did you know that?" He asked stunned.

"Because Kofi wouldn't tell me where you were but he knew you weren't doing something bad and that's the only thing you wouldn't tell me you were doing." She said folding her arms.

"So why are you so mad?" He asked with a laugh. "That's exactly what I was off doing."

"When I went to your office I saw a new Detective setting up at your desk." AJ said to him. "Kofi's new partner was moving in. He wouldn't tell me about it or confirm it but I'm not an idiot."

"Ape-" He began.

"Are you going back undercover?" She asked him. "We were just talking about having another baby this morning and now you're going to do a job that takes you away from home for god knows how long-"

"April-" he tried to speak up again.

"Last time you were undercover I was locked in a trunk for four days and-" she started but he cupped her face gently to silence her.

"I'm not going undercover." He said to her.

"Did you and Kofi have a fight?" She frowned. "Why wouldn't you tell me you're getting a new partner?"

"I'm not getting a new partner, Kofi is." He told her. "And I was going to tell you tonight."

"Are you switching departments or something? Please don't tell me you're doing something more dangerous." She nearly cried. "I put on a good front with your job but if you joined SWAT or something-"

"I got promoted." He told her and she was shocked. "I'm Sargent Detective now. As a matter of fact, I'll be doing mostly paperwork and overseeing big cases, not participating in them. It's a huge pay raise this way you can stop worrying about your job and it takes me off the streets which as much as it might bore me, it will ease my mind because since Joey was born I have the fear of missing her grow up."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked in awe of him.

"I wanted it to be official and I go the call this morning. I took the test a few weeks ago and I knew I passed but there were no spots open up until two weeks ago when the old Sargent retired for health reasons." He said to her. "It's easier hours too. It's more of a 9-5 so I can be home for dinner with you. The talk of the second baby just put things in perspective for me. I want to be around more too."

"I wish you would have told me instead of making me worry all day about it." she said to him. "Congratulations." She smiled grabbing his face and kissing him. "But is this what you really want?"

"You've never asked me to change my job or complain about it." He said to her. "You're amazing. This is something I gave a lot of thought and is what I want."

"Won't you miss the action?" She asked.

"I'll still be apart of it sometimes." He said to her. "It's not like I'll be completely behind a desk, just a lot more. I don't want you to be the only one making sacrifices for the family."

"Cutting my work load isn't a sacrifice but the fact that you did this just proves that we come before your job." She said holding back tears.

"Did you ever doubt that?" he chuckled cupping her chin gently. "Nothing comes before you and Joey- ever."

"So, you're like a big boss now?" she asked tugging on his shirt.

"You could say that." He said to her.

"Do you have to wear a uniform?" She asked with wide anxious doe eyes.

"I'm supposed to but I won't." He smirked. "You want me to?"

"Maybe to bed." She grinned.

"You're so sick." He laughed. "You want me to role play as myself?"

"Not role play but-" She stopped when she saw someone behind Punk. "Frankie." She greeted and Punk recognized the name as AJ's new female friend from mommy and me classes.

"I thought that was you." Frankie said giving her a quick hug.

"Phil, this is Frankie." AJ introduced.

"I've heard a lot about you." Frankie smiled shaking his hand quickly.

"Same." Punk responded politely.

"I really have to get to work, I'm so late." Frankie said quickly. "I'll call you tomorrow April."

"Bye." AJ waved as she raced off.

"She is young." Punk noted.

"She's in her early twenties." AJ said to him. "So, do you want to go back to the dinner?"

"No I'd rather-" Punk stopped when he saw Cliff drive pass them slowly and Punk eyed him as he kept driving. Cliff being there wasn't a fluke, he was following either him or AJ again.

"We should go back in." She said grabbing his hand. "Tell your mom about your promotion too." she insisted but Punk's eyes were focused on the street. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said brushing it off. With Punk now in charge of most cases, he'd technically be in charge of Cliff's case which meant he'd get his answers soon enough. "Can we blow off this dinner and you can congratulate me on my promotion by having sex with me until we pass out?"

"Joey won't go for that." She laughed pulling him back towards the restaurant. "But you'll be rewarded."

"Great." he said as he began to walk towards the car but her grip on his hand stopped her.

"This is our first dinner out with Joey and as much as I love our daughter I want a dinner that doesn't involve me changing a diaper or being spit up on." She pleaded. "And I got all dressed up and this place is really nice."

"I'll take you to a nicer place." He suggested.

"Nope. And if you behave and sit through this entire dinner I'll let you do that thing to me." she told him.

"That thing you never let me do unless it's my birthday?" He asked with wide excited eyes and she nodded. "You promise?"

"You deserve it." She laughed pulling him into the restaurant.

"I'll even pay for dinner tonight!" He promised.

* * *

After a mildly uncomfortable dinner AJ took Punk home and just as he promised he had his with her just the way he wanted. AJ was out cold laying next to him but he was too wired. He got up out of the bed and walked across the hall to check on Joey. Patches always slept right outside of her crib and he leaned over and saw her sleeping on her back snoring lightly. It always made him laugh.

"She's a pretty little thing." a voice said from behind Punk and he saw his dad.

"Isn't she? She gets it from April." Punk said admiring his daughter.

"For sure." Joe teased.

"What are you doing here?" Punk asked him.

"I always come in to check on her every night. She's my granddaughter." Joe smiled.

"Did I do the right thing with work?" Punk asked him.

"Since when do you need my approval?" Joe laughed.

"Since now." Punk shrugged keeping his eyes on Joey.

"You did the right thing and you know it was the right thing." Joe assured him. "That little girl is your priority now."

"You worked the streets and still had time with me." Punk pointed out.

"Not as much as I wanted." Joe admitted. "The only regret I had leaving this earth was not doing what you did. I wish I spent more time with you. I wish I didn't move to Florida when I retired and I wish I went to more of your hockey and baseball games."

"You did fine by me." Punk said honestly.

"I could have done better." Joe said seriously. "And you're already doing better than I did. You want a big family and your attention is going to have to be divided equally among your kids and you can't forget your wife."

"I couldn't forget her." Punk snorted a laugh.

"She's special." Joe agreed. "The minute I met her I knew you'd marry her."

"Cliff was following her tonight." Punk said to him. "I don't trust him."

"Why don't you talk to him before you overreact?" Joe suggested amused. "Cliff is family."

"I don't know who he is anymore." Punk admitted. "I have to protect her."

"You are." Joe told him. "You're doing a better job than you think, trust me."

"I've changed my entire world because of her." Punk told him.

"I've noticed, I like it. You're more careful on the job and you're happier." Joe smirked. "Makes me very happy."

"About mom-" He started.

"Who are you talking to?" AJ asked walking into the nursery.

Punk looked behind him and his father was gone.

"Myself." He mumbled and looked back down at Joey.

"I heard someone in here." She said and he realized she was holding a snow globe.

"Your weapon of choice." He remarked.

"It's never failed me." She said putting it on the dresser. "You ok?"

"Yea I just wanted to check on her." he said. "She's snoring again."

"I love when she does that." AJ grinned leaning over her crib to look at her.

"Are you sure you're ok?" she asked him. "I thought you'd be sleeping at least until noon tomorrow."

"I'm exhausted but I just had to check on her." He said to her.

"I get those urges too." She said to him. "Want to bring her into the bed with us tonight?"

"Can we do that?" he asked.

"Of course." She laughed reaching into the crib and carefully picking her up. "Patches will come too, it will be like old times."

"Good." he said to her.

Later that night the bed was stuffed with him, AJ, Joey and a very full frown Patches sleeping at the foot of the bed but it was the reassurance he needed, his family was his priority now and he was going to do whatever he had to in order to keep them safe and ensure they had more nights like this...


	58. Paranoia

**Paranoia**

* * *

Punk woke up to an empty bed and he could of sworn he fell sleep with his entire family in his bed. He got up and wandered out of the bedroom and heard voiced in the kitchen.

"Morning." Punk grumbled seeing his mother at the kitchen table with his wife and daughter.

"There he is." Linda greeted as she fed Joey who was in her highchair.

Punk walked over and kissed Joey on the head and his mom on the cheek. He found AJ behind the counter and she poured him a cup of coffee.

"We were talking about the wedding." AJ told him and he scrunched up his face.

"Don't be like that, you have a big part in the wedding." Linda warned him.

"I'm not going to be his best man." Punk warned her back.

"Relax." Linda laughed. "He has four brothers to fill that spot. You're going to be walking me down the aisle."

"Seriously?" he asked.

"If you wouldn't mind?" Linda asked. "It's not going to be a big affair, the only family I have left is you three and Eric. But he has a big family and they want to celebrate especially since his brother is so sick."

"Phil will do it, right?" AJ asked glaring at him.

"Yea whatever." He shrugged.

"Joey is going to be the flower girl." AJ told him proudly.

"She can't even walk." he scoffed.

"I'm going to carry her down the aisle and we're going to put little flowers in her hair." AJ told him.

"You should be the flower girl." Punk said to her and Linda laughed.

"April has agreed to be my maid of honor and stand next to me." Linda told him.

"Look at what she gave me." AJ said twisting her wrist back and forth to show him the beautiful bracelet.

"How come I don't get a present?" Punk asked looking at his mom.

"Joey has one too and it matches your mothers." AJ told him proudly.

"We're women." Linda scoffed.

"Yea." AJ smirked playing with the bracelet.

"I'm sure Eric will give you something." Linda assured him and he shook his head.

"That's ok." Punk said sipping his coffee.

"You're going to be nice." Linda warned him.

"I said last night I would." He shrugged.

"What time are you working until tonight?" She asked him.

"Shouldn't be too late." he said to her.

"I had plans with Frankie tonight but if you can't make it home to watch Joey I'll cancel." AJ told him.

"Don't be silly. Grandma is in town." Linda grinned. "I'll watch her."

"You don't have to do that." AJ told her. "You have a wedding to plan."

"I can sit here with my granddaughter and use my tablet at the same time." Linda told her.

"I shouldn't be late." Punk told his mother.

"Take your time." Linda told them.

"You slept really well last night." AJ noted quietly as Linda went about feeding Joey.

"I like having everyone in the same space." He shrugged. "With Joey out of our room I always feel like I'm on alert, you know?"

"So if we have three more kids like you want we're just going to let them all sleep in the bed with us?" She teased.

"No but it once in a while is cool." He said to her.

"Did you say three?" Linda asked and Punk glared at her. "Three, four even five more sounds good."

"Five." Punk snorted. "She's not a machine." He said gesturing to AJ.

"I want a lot of grandchildren and you two are it." Linda told them.

"We're discussing more." AJ told her.

"Don't tell her that." Punk said to her.

"Why?" AJ asked.

"Because from the second she met you she wanted grandchildren from you." Punk told her seriously.

"I was right, you two make beautiful children." Linda remarked proudly.

"She's going to nag about this." Punk warned AJ.

"You nag about another baby all of the time." AJ laughed. "When Joey is one we're going to start trying." she told Linda.

"I can wait a few more months." Linda said seriously.

"Can you?" Punk asked mockingly.

"Not too much longer though, I'm not a spring chicken." Linda added.

"I see where you get it from." AJ said to Punk. "I hope Joey didn't inherit the Brooks patience."

"I hope so too." He scoffed.

AJ peered out the kitchen window into the yard where Patches was running around and she narrowed her eyes as she saw him running towards the back fence by the trees and barking.

"Someone is out there." she frowned.

"What?" Punk asked coming up behind her looking out the window.

"He's chasing something or someone." She said.

"Stay here." Punk told her waking out of the kitchen and running into his room for his gun that was locked away.

"Do you really need the gun?" AJ asked.

"Yea." He said jogging down the stairs.

* * *

By the time Punk made it outside whoever or whatever was there was gone. He checked around the bushes and the back fence but he didn't see anything.

"I told you to wait inside." Punk groaned without even turning around to confirm what he already knew.

"How did you even know I was here?" AJ asked. "Is it a cop thing?"

"Yes and I can just sense when you're near and not doing what you're told." He said turning around to look at her.

"You don't tell me what to do." She scoffed.

"Clearly." He agreed annoyed.

"Did you see anything?" She asked.

"No." He said looking back by the trees. "Whoever it was is gone."

"Or it could have been a squirrel or something." she shrugged.

"Unlikely." He said to her.

"Really? He spent an hour chasing his own tail last night." AJ snorted.

"Don't insult my dog." Punk warned her.

"Your dog, you didn't even want him." She reminded him. "You took him to the shelter."

"And I bought him back." Punk added. "We've bonded and he likes me better than you."

"Please." She laughed. "And it doesn't matter because he likes Joey the best."

"He does." Punk had to agree. "Think we should put cameras up back here?"

"No." She told him. "Don't be ridiculous."

"We really should." He said looking up at the trees. "We can put them in the trees."

"The video will be Patches chasing birds." AJ warned him. "It will be a waste of money."

"Maybe." he shrugged.

"Is everything ok?" She asked him.

"Why?" He asked back.

"You've just been quiet the last few days." She noted. "If there was something wrong you'd tell me, right?"

"Yea." He said to her but she just eyed him. "I saw Cliff last night outside the restaurant. I think he's watching you and if he's watching you it's because Cortez wants you watched."

"Oh." She said. "Are you sure he just wasn't around because he was driving by?"

"No. I'm going to reach out to him today and figure out what's going on. Until then just be extra careful, alright?" he requested.

"I always am." She shrugged.

"I'm sorry about this Cortez mess. It's been fucking haunting us for a year now and I'm going to end it soon." He promised her.

"It hasn't been a bother." She told him honestly. "I feel completely safe with you. But I know it's weighing heavy on you, you want justice for your dad."

"I do but I want to make sure you and Joey aren't in danger more." He said to her. "I fucked up that case."

"Actually I did. I was the reason you got made." She reminded him.

"It wasn't your fault, I shouldn't have agreed to it to begin with." He said to her. "I should have just focused on marrying you and let someone else take the case."

"You need to let this guilt go. I see it eats at you constantly." She frowned. "What can I do?"

"Nothing." he told her honestly. "I have to work through this myself."

"I hope you work through it soon. I miss seeing you completely happy." She frowned.

"I am completely happy but I do feel guilty and I don't know if that will ever just go away." He told her. "I'm working on it though."

"Good." She said relieved.

* * *

Punk was in his new office which he wasn't fond of. It seemed so stiff and professional and it lacked Kofi.

"I like it in here." Kofi grinned walking into the office.

"I don't." Punk said.

"TV, your own mini fridge, big ass window." Kofi pointed out.

"It just doesn't feel like it's mine." Punk admitted.

"You need to hang up your Hawk's plaque and Cubs pictures." Kofi told him. "And you left this in the office." he said passing him a picture frame. It was a picture of April that she had framed when they first started dating as a joke but he loved having it on his desk.

"Ape." He grinned looking at the picture and put right on his desk.

"And I notice you didn't have any pictures of your daughter." Kofi scolded.

"I have to print them from the fucking computer." He said to Kofi. "I'm barely at my desk."

"Here." Kofi said giving him another frame and it was a picture of Punk and Kofi. "Printed it for you and framed it."

"This is awesome." he said putting the picture next to AJ's. "Now this feels like my office."

"You'll need more pictures since you'll be spending so much time behind the desk now." Kofi warned.

"Yea." He agreed quietly. "The pay and the amount of work I have to do is perfect but I will miss working cases with you."

"You'll still be working them except you're calling the shots." Kofi shrugged. "This is a gift from me and some of the boys." he said passing him a bag.

"Another picture?" Punk left feeling the frame before pulling I out.

"It's special." Kofi said to him.

Punk pulled the picture out and it was a picture of Punk and his dad from the day he graduated from the academy. They were both in their uniforms.

"He'd be so proud of you." Kofi told him.

"Yea I think he would." Punk agreed looking at the picture.

"That frame has to go up on the wall." Kofi said to him patting the wall.

"I'll put it up." Punk said opening his desk drawer and placing the frame in there.

"Dude." Kofi frowned.

"I'll put it up." He promised. "After I get Cortez."

"I assumed that would be the first case you were going to look into." Kofi said to him and Punk nodded.

"It is." Punk said to him. "I wanted to have a meeting with Cliff but Jenkins said they don't have anything set up for another few days."

"Don't let this consume you. Let Cliff work." Kofi advised.

"He was watching April the other night and someone was in my yard this morning." Punk told him.

"I think you're a tad paranoid." Kofi joked.

"I have a right to be." Punk said to him.

"I wish you would just sit back and enjoy your life a little bit." Kofi said to him. "Big promotion, a wife that is way too young and hot for you and gorgeous kid."

"I do enjoy life." Punk said to him.

"You're always waiting for the shoe to drop." Kofi said to him. "Relax and enjoy your family."

"I enjoy them plenty. But I keep an eye out while doing so. You can't judge me, how many times has Ape been kidnapped or almost killed since we've known her?" Punk asked seriously.

"Bret Walsh attacked her like her first month here." Kofi pointed out as he thought about it. "Kidnapped her after." He added and Punk nodded. "Then there was Hale Green stalking her-"

"You skipped her getting shot on Christmas morning." Punk pointed out to him.

"Oh shit, that's right." Kofi said thinking about it. "Then she was stalked for months until he snapped and held her hostage."

"Then she was kidnapped after she found she was pregnant." Punk finished for him.

"Are you keeping track of this? She's been out of trouble since then though, that's cause for celebration!" Kofi teased.

"She makes me nervous." Punk admitted. "I've already almost lost her countless times and now Joey is in the mix. I have to end this Cortez thing."

"I'll help in anyway." Kofi offered.

"I can't even fucking help until I talk to Cliff." Punk said to him. "This case is going be priority. It's gone on long enough."

* * *

AJ had parked her car outside the house of Frankie's. The second she stepped out of the car she felt a hand around her mouth.

"Don't scream." The familiar voice whispered into her ear.


	59. Emergency

**Emergency**

* * *

AJ was dragged down the nearby ally and the second she could she elbowed her assailant and grabbed the mace in her purse and sprayed him in the face.

"Fuck April, it's me!" Cliff yelled.

"Why did you scare me like that?" AJ asked slightly shaking.

"My fucking eyes." Cliff actually cried. "This hurts more than being shot." He said falling to his knees and placing his face in his hands.

"What were you trying to do?" She hissed.

"Shh." Cliff warned her.

"You're the one crying." She shot back. "I'll just call Phil-"

"Don't." Cliff said standing up. "I really need my eyes washed out."

"What were you trying to do?" AJ demanded.

"Save you." Cliff scoffed falling back to his knees. "Do you know who's house you were about to walk into?"

"My friend Frankie's." AJ said to him.

"She's married to Chuck, Chuck is Luis Cortez's right hand." Cliff warned her. "I think my eyes are swelling."

"She's married to Chuck?" AJ frowned. "Did she know-"

"I don't know. Chuck wanted me watching Frankie and I saw she was hanging out with you." Cliff said to her. "I really need to wash my eyes out."

"I'll take you tot he hospital." AJ offered.

"No, not the hospital." he said to her.

"Then let me call Phil." She insisted. "I can't help clean your eyes out here."

"No, you need to get out of here before Chuck sees you." Cliff told her.

"I can't just leave you here." She sighed grabbing him by the arm and helping him to his feet. "I'll drive you home at least."

"No! You're parked right by the house." Cliff groaned trying not to touch his eyes. "I'm in the back of the ally." he said feeling around for his keys and put them in AJ's hand.

"Really sorry about the mace." AJ frowned guiding him through the ally. "You can blame Phil because he bought it for me."

"I figured." he scoffed. "It really stings." He almost cried.

"Ape." A voice greeted as she reached Cliff's car.

"Thank god." AJ sighed relieved seeing Punk slamming his car door shut. "I maced him."

"Good." Punk said to him and Cliff tried to look at him.

"Why good? It fucking stings?" Cliff almost cried.

"What are you doing?" Punk demanded. "You followed her here?"

"Why are you here?" Cliff asked back.

"He needs his eyes washed out." AJ said to Punk.

"Not until he tells me why he was following you." Punk said looking at Cliff. "Why were you following her?"

"I'm following Frankie!" Cliff cried out in agony. "What are you doing here?"

"Anderson was on patrol and told me he saw you parked here so I came to check it out." Punk said.

"Can we please get him to the hospital?" AJ pleaded to Punk.

"Why did you mace him?" Punk asked placing his hands on his hips.

"I grabbed her and it scared her." Cliff told him.

"You deserved to get maced." Punk shrugged. "Let's go." He said placing his hand at the small of AJ's back.

"No Phil." AJ warned him. "I didn't realize that Frankie was married to Chuck."

"Chuck has had me following Frankie, she's been acting weird! I saw April walking towards the house and Chuck is in there." Cliff told him.

"I didn't know." AJ swore. "He saved my ass."

"Alright." Punk said grabbing Cliff's arm and dragging him to his car. "You, go home. I'll take care of Cliff."

"Ok." AJ frowned. "Sorry again." She said to Cliff.

"It's alright." Cliff groaned holding his face.

"Don't answer your phone if she calls you." Punk told AJ who nodded. "Home." he repeated and she rolled her eyes and got in the car.

* * *

Punk got Cliff into the car but wouldn't pull away until he saw AJ pull away and head home.

"Is Chuck setting April up?" Punk asked Cliff as he drove towards the hospital.

"I doubt it. He's not that smart. But Frankie started getting a little smart with him, arguing a lot. He thinks she was looking for a way out because she met another guy, turns out your girl is just rubbing off on her." Cliff said holding his hand over his eyes.

"It just seems too perfect." Punk said shaking his head. "That's why you drove by the other night?"

"I was tracking Frankie and saw her hug April, I was as surprised as anyone." Cliff said to him.

"You didn't think this was something I needed to fucking know?" Punk demanded.

"I was going to tell my handler at our next meeting." Cliff said to him.

"You should have found a way to get in touch with me. What do you think would have happened if Ape walked into their house like that?" Punk asked him. "I would have fucking killed him then you."

"It didn't happen though. And you saw Frankie the other night, she was a dancer at the club- you didn't recognize her?" Cliff asked.

"I didn't interact with the girls." Punk scoffed. "I was afraid if I even glanced at the stage Ape would know and kill me."

"She probably would kill you." Cliff chuckled.

"Besides there were different girls every night it felt like." Punk shrugged.

"Frankie is going to be your way to Cortez." Cliff told him. "She knows a lot, she helps move some of the product for them and she wants out. She wants what April has."

"You think we could flip her?" Punk asked and Cliff nodded.

"It's just a matter of time." Cliff said to him. "You have to offer her a way out of town though."

"It depends on how much information she has." Punk said keeping his eyes on the road.

"More than what I have and more than what you had." Cliff told him. "She's been hanging around that crew since she was 15."

"What makes you think she would flip then?" Punk asked.

"She wants out. She has a new baby she doesn't want the kid to be part of this life." Cliff told him.

"I don't want to use her kid against her." Punk sighed. "That's low."

"It will work." Cliff insisted. "Maybe let April talk to her-"

"No." Punk said shaking his head. "That's all I fucking need is her getting right in the middle and being responsible for bringing down Cortez down. She'll be killed in retribution ."

"They won't know." Cliff told him.

"No April." He said sternly. "Let's just get your eyes cleaned out then we'll talk about it."

"Fine." Cliff groaned in pain. "Why did you give her fucking mace?"

"She's a danger magnet." Punk shrugged and Cliff laughed. "I'm glad she used it though."

"Just drop me off at the entrance I don't want anyone to see you in there with me." Cliff said as Punk pulled up outside the emergency room.

"You sure?" Punk asked.

"Yea I'll get a ride home. Thanks." Cliff said getting out of the car.

"We need to finish this talk soon." Punk warned him.

"Yea, I know." Cliff said then closed the door.

* * *

Punk walked back into the police station but was stopped by Kofi the second he walked in.

"Where have you been?" Kofi demanded.

"Out." Punk laughed.

"You have to get to the hospital." Kofi told him.

"I was just there- is it Cliff?" Punk asked.

"No-" Kofi started and his face dropped.

"Ape?" He asked fearfully.

"Joey." Kofi told him and Punk ran out of the station.

"Wait!" Kofi yelled running after him.

"What happened?" Punk asked getting in the car and Kofi jumped in next to him. "Someone get into the house or-"

"No. Your mom said she was sick or something." Kofi said.

"Why wasn't I called!" Punk yelled. "I was at the fucking hospital!"

"Check your phone, they tried." Kofi told him as Punk put on his sirens and sped through the streets.

"It's dead." Punk said looking at it. "Fuck! What do you mean sick? I saw her this morning and she was fine! She didn't have the sniffles or anything."

"I don't know. I just got off the phone with her when you came in." Kofi said to him.

* * *

Punk rushed into the ER and saw his mother and Eric sitting.

"Where is she?" Punk asked.

"They're in the back-" Linda began and Punk left them and Kofi behind as he rushed through the double doors.

"Ape." Punk said seeing her.

"She couldn't breathe." AJ cried and he looked down and saw her sleeping.

"What happened?" He asked leaning over his daughter. "Is she ok now?"

"I was trying solids and I guess she was allergic to the squash. Her throat closed." AJ cried.

"Jesus Christ." Punk groaned. "Isn't there a way you can test that before you give it to her?" he asked angrily.

"I don't know obviously!" she yelled.

"You have to be more careful." He told AJ and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"What about you?" She asked.

"I didn't give her the food." Punk shot back as he looked in on Joey.

"No but I couldn't reach you. Why was your phone off?" She demanded.

"It died." he said to her.

"You have a baby at home and you let your phone die?" She asked. "If your mom and Eric and weren't down the street I don't know what I would have done!"

"I'm not blaming you Ape." He said to her.

"Yes you were and at least I was there!" She yelled. "I made a mistake I know this!" she cried.

"Don't- I'm sorry." he said to her.

"You weren't there when she started coughing I thought she was choking then I called your mom and she turned blue-" she said remembering. "I tried to call you a hundred times!"

"I'm sorry." he said shaking his head.

"And then you blame me? I know I'm an awful mom I don't need you to remind me of that." she cried.

"I don't think you're an awful mom." He said quietly noting the doctors and nurses looking at them.

"I told you she's alright." The doctor smiled walking over to them. "Why are you crying again?" he teased tilting his head.

Punk was immediately annoyed the doctor for interrupting them.

"I know." AJ sniffled and the doctor handed her a tissue.

"She's ok?" Punk asked the doctor getting his attention off of AJ.

"And you are?" The doctor asked and Punk glared at him. "The father of the child."

"She's going to be fine. She got here just in time and we cleared her airway. We're going to keep her overnight just for observation." The doctor told them and Punk nodded.

"I can stay with her, right?" AJ asked.

"Of course." the doctor smiled as Punk looked in on Joey again who was sleeping as if nothing happened. "I'll make sure you're nice and comfortable and check in on the both of you." he said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be here too." Punk snapped at the doctor. "I am the father and husband."

"Of course." The doctor said removing his hand from AJ.

"Why are you so rude?" AJ asked as the doctor walked away.

"Why was he fucking hitting on you? You're crying over your kid and he's making a pass. Fucking disgusting." Punk hissed.

"He was being nice." She corrected.

"No he was hitting on you because he thought you were a single mother." he scoffed.

"You don't have to stay with us." She told him and he rolled his eyes. "I'll be ok watching her, there will be doctors here to keep an eye on me to make sure I don't almost kill her again."

"That's not what I meant April." He argued.

"That's exactly what you meant." She argued back. "I'm doing the best I can Phil but I'm new to this."

"I know, I'm sorry." he said to her.

"Maybe you should go." She said to him. "I'll stay with her tonight."

"I'm staying too." He insisted.

"You need to go home and walk Patches." She told him. "I won't screw up your daughter anymore."

"Ape-" He began.

"And tell your mom and Eric that she's ok. And thank Eric for racing us to the emergency room as quickly as he did." AJ said playing with Joey's hair not even looking at him.

* * *

Later that night AJ was sitting in a chair next to where Joey was resting. She felt someone behind her and saw Punk there.

"I got her a stuffed animal." Punk said.

"She can't have anything in there with her right now." AJ said looking at her daughter.

"She'll get it tomorrow." He said placing it on the table. "This is for you." He said giving her flowers.

"I don't want them." She said to him.

"You do. You love flowers." He said holding them out and she took them. "I'm sorry Ape. I didn't mean it the way it came out I was just scared."

"I know." She whispered looking at the flowers. "I'm so upset because you were right."

"You're an amazing mom." he said to her. "I love that about you."

"I was so scared. I froze." She told him honestly. "If it wasn't for your mom and Eric I don't know what would have happened."

"It happens." Punk said kneeling down by her. "Joey is fine and we can forget this happened."

"I'll never forget it." She said horrified. "I've never been so scared in my life and I've been shot." she told him.

"Sorry I wasn't there." he frowned.

"I know." She said sadly. "I never want to feel that way again. I didn't know she was allergic to that."

"I know you didn't." he said to her.

"I don't know if I'm a good enough mom to Joey let alone having another one." She admitted.

"Stop." he said grabbing her hand. "This happens more than you think."

"You say that about everything." She pouted.

"It's true though." He said to her and kissed her hand. "I love you."

"I don't know why. I almost killed your daughter." She said to him.

"You didn't." He said to her. "You can't be perfect Ape, I can't be perfect either."

"I don't have to be perfect but I don't have to almost kill my child." She said to him. "Who knows what I'll do to another one."

"Stop." he smirked pulling her out of the chair. "Go home and get some rest, I'll stay with her."

"No. I'm not leaving her- absolutely not." she said sternly. "There's only one chair here-"

"Cool." He said sitting down and pulling her onto his lap.

"You'll never sleep like this." She warned him resting her legs over his lap and resting her head on his shoulder as she looked at Joey sleeping.

"I don't plan on sleeping." He said to her and kissed the top of her head. "You're a great mom don't let me put doubt in your head. I'm the one who should feel like shit, I didn't even have my phone on."

"You were working." She said to him.

"Yea but the whole point of me taking this promotion would be so I was more available to you and Joey and the next kid." He said to her.

"How is Cliff?" She asked.

"Fine I guess." He shrugged.

"I didn't know Frankie was married to Chuck I swear." She told him.

"I know." he said to her as he kept his eyes on Joey as well. "I'm just glad you didn't walk into that house with him there."

"I would have maced him." She told him seriously.

"No doubt." Punk laughed.

"What do I do?" She asked him. "Do you think Frankie was using me?"

"Cliff doesn't. Has she ever asked about me or what I do?" he asked.

"No." She told him. "I don't even think she knew your name until we saw her. She's never asked me about you. Maybe I could talk to her-"

"Don't talk to her anymore." he said to her.

"I can't just cut her out for no reason. She needs me. She's going through a lot." AJ said to him.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow." He told her. "I don't want to think about Luis or her or Chuck until our daughter is out of here."

"I feel so bad." She said almost crying again.

"Stop upsetting yourself." he told her.

"I don't think I can have another child. I'm not kidding." She said seriously and he choose to not argue with her at the moment.

"Just rest." He said to her. "I'm here, I'll watch her."

Twenty minutes later AJ was sleeping on him and Joey was still sleeping as well when the doctor walked in.

"Can I get you your own chair so you're more comfortable?" The doctor offered.

"No. I'm comfortable with my wife." Punk remarked. "You need to check on Joey?"

"Everything is good." The doctor told him and Punk just nodded as he left.

"You're a dick." AJ laughed in a sleepy voice.

"He's a dick." Punk scoffed.

* * *

 **A/N: Can they flip Frankie and finally end this? Will AJ change her mind about more kids?**

 **Also...HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	60. Flipping

**Flipping**

* * *

A couple weeks had gone by and the Brooks were in full wedding mode. Linda and Eric were preparing to get married this weekend. With both working a lot and taking care of Joey, Punk and AJ's time was very limited and they were running on fumes.

"She's sleeping?" Punk frowned as he walked in the front door.

"Yea." AJ pouted, she knew he wanted to spend time with her before she went to sleep.

"I took this job so I could spend more time with her." Punk growled taking his jacket off. "I feel like I see less of her now."

"She did call Patches da-da." AJ said to him and turned his head in shock. "I'm kidding." She laughed. "She's also too young to talk."

"That's not funny." he said to her. "She'll be a year soon. A few weeks."

"Yup." AJ said as she walked around the den cleaning up Joey's toys. "I'm getting my tubes tied so don't get excited."

"No you're not." He laughed and she looked up at him seriously. "Ape, we agreed on this a year ago."

"I changed my mind. I need to learn how to be a good mother to Joey first." She shrugged.

"You are a good mother." Punk insisted.

"I don't feel like one." She told him honestly.

"The food allergy thing? Really?" He asked.

"You weren't there." AJ said seriously. "Her face turned blue! I've heard stories about people turning blue never thought it was literally blue. I thought she was going to die."

"But she didn't because you reacted the way any mother would have." Punk reminded her seriously. "You're amazing."

"I just don't think I'm good enough for Joey let alone another baby." She said standing up.

"We got this house to fill with children and dogs." He reminded her. "I took a different job to be around more for the big family we were planning on creating."

"I just don't want another kid right now." She shrugged.

"I'm getting older Ape." He pointed out. "I can't wait five or so years. I want to be young enough to enjoy my kids."

"I can't help the fact that I'm so young." She shrugged innocently.

"April." He groaned.

"I just don't want another one right now." She said as she finished cleaning up.

"Can we discuss this?" He asked but she just walked right by him and up the stairs. "This is serious April you can't just cancel life plans that we had and not even be willing to discuss with me. Especially over something as stupid as a food allergy."

"It wasn't stupid Phil." She insisted fearfully. "It's my body that will change again-"

"You never once complained about your body." He laughed. "This is about the food thing. It scared you and I get it-"

"You don't get it because you're still going on about this." She remarked. "Leave me alone about it for now."

"I want more kids April." He told her seriously as he followed her into the kitchen.

"And what happens if I don't?" She asked turning around and placing her hands on her hips. "You're going to leave us?"

"I didn't say that." he almost laughed. "What has gotten into you? You've been all out of sorts since this Joey incident. You recovered better after you were shot."

"Because I inflicted pain to my child and I'll never get over that." She said to him.

"Fine." he said simply and she eyed him.

"Really?" She asked cautiously.

"Yea. If you don't want more kids what can I do about it? I'm not going to leave you or force you." he said with ease. "I just think it's a waste because you're an amazing mother and have so much love to give."

Punk turned around and walked out of the kitchen and she knew he was going to check on Joey then shower. She also knew he was so busy getting used to his new position that he probably didn't eat so instead of taking this time to work on her article she decided to cook him dinner. Just as she put pasta on for him the doorbell rang and she ran down the steps to answer.

"Crap." She muttered seeing who it was.

"April I see you." The voice said and she opened the door.

"Hey, Frankie." AJ greeted nervously and looked behind her to make sure Punk wasn't near. He must not have heard the bell and was already in the shower.

"You never showed a few weeks ago, you haven't been to the classes and you won't return my calls." Frankie said to her. "Did I do something to make you mad at me?"

"No." AJ said shaking her head. "Joey was in the hospital she had a really bad reaction to a new food I was trying with her and with my mother in law getting married I've been so busy."

"Are you sure that's it?" Frankie questioned. "You could have just shot me a text that you were alright."

"You're right and I'm sorry." AJ said to her.

"You're avoiding me." Frankie said to her.

"I really can't get into this right now Frankie." AJ said quietly.

"It's about Chuck isn't it?" Frankie asked and AJ was surprised. "He must have said or done something to make you uncomfortable. He does it to all of my friends."

"No." AJ assured her. "I don't know your husband."

"Frankie." Cliff laughed racing up the door. "Hi I'm Frankie's friend, Cliff." he said to AJ who played along.

"I thought I ditched you." Frankie said glaring at Cliff. "He works with my husband and keeps an eye on me but I can't breathe sometimes."

"I'm not that bad." Cliff scoffed. "Chuck wants you home."

"Well, I'm talking to my friend." Frankie snapped.

"It's ok, I'm cooking dinner right now anyway." AJ said to her.

"April please." Frankie pleaded grabbing her wrist. "I really need my friend."

"Is everything ok?" AJ frowned.

"You can talk to me." Cliff offered with a smile. "We need to leave here though."

"Why? Why won't April talk to me and why can't I be here?" Frankie asked Cliff annoyed.

"Ape-" Punk began as he walked to the door and stopped when he saw Frankie.

The first time Frankie met Punk it was in passing on a dark street, now that she saw him inside with lights on she immediately recognized him.

"Oh my god." Frankie said eyeing him. "You were only my friend to get close to my husband?" she asked AJ now. "So your cop husband could get info on Chuck?"

"No!" AJ swore.

"It's not like that." Punk said to her. "I didn't know."

"You're a lying pig cop." Frankie spat at him coldly.

Punk was used to hearing those kind of insults but AJ wasn't. It was like a switch went off inside of her and she turned beat red.

"Don't talk to him like that!" AJ yelled reaching for her throat.

"No Ape." Punk said picking her up from around her waist but her grip was strong on Frankie.

"Enough!" Cliff yelled prying AJ's fingers off of Frankie's throat.

Punk pulled AJ inside fully and closed the door with his foot.

"We need to talk to-" Frankie stopped when she felt something click around her wrist. "Cliff?"

"You're under arrest honey." Cliff forced out annoyed. He did not want to blow this case but he couldn't let Frankie get back to Chuck. Chuck would go right to Luis and Punk and AJ would be dead.

"You're a cop too?" Frankie asked disgusted.

"And you're a drug smuggler." Cliff smirked. "I suggest you don't cause a scene." he warned pulling her down the stairs.

Punk was watching from the window upstairs and saw Cliff dragging a cuffed Frankie.

"What's going to happen?" AJ asked Punk.

"He's going to have to try to flip her." Punk said bitterly. "I fucked up this whole fucking case! Again!"

"No you didn't." She said to him.

"I did. I have to get down there." Punk said to her.

"You just got in and I was cooking you dinner." She frowned as he raced into the bedroom.

"I'm sorry Ape but I can't blow this." He said to her.

"Want me to come with you? Your mom will watch Joey." She offered.

"No." he laughed. "Don't need you strangling Frankie."

"I won't apologize for that." She warned him seriously.

"I don't expect you to." He smirked. "I don't know how late I'm going to be-"

"It's alright." She said placing her hands on his chest and reaching up to kiss him. "We'll be here waiting for you whenever you're ready."

"It's not going to always be like this." He promised.

"I know and it's ok." She assured him and kissed him again. "I love you, be careful."

"I love you too. Give Joey a kiss for me?" he requested and she nodded and watched him walk out the door.

* * *

It took nine hours of talking to Frankie to convince her if she made a statement and agreed to be a witness. She was going to go into witness protection with her daughter and this would be over. By the end of the day Luis Cortez and his associates would be in jail and Punk could have that peace of mind he wanted. He wanted to be part of the raid but his new job required him to be back at the station. Cliff would be going but he wouldn't be visible so he wouldn't be a target either.

"Hey." AJ greeted walking into his office.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with tired eyes as he waited to hear word about the raid.

"I bought you some food." She said holding up a bag. "I know you didn't eat."

"You really shouldn't be here." He said standing up and taking the food. "They're going to be bringing Luis and the other guys in soon."

"So Frankie agreed to testify?" AJ asked and he nodded. "It's over." She smiled.

"It's not over until they're in this station cuffed and getting processed." He said opening the bag.

"Can I see Frankie?" she asked.

"Absolutely not." He said to her. "Besides, she's not in the best state of mind."

"I feel like she thinks I set her up." She said to him.

"Cliff spoke to her she knows it was all unintentional." Punk said to her.

"What about the baby?" She asked.

"The baby is staying with Frankie. She's lucky she agreed to flip otherwise that baby would be with Chuck. This is the best thing for the baby."

"I feel bad for her but I feel good for you and Joe. Luis is finally going to get what he deserves." AJ said to him and Punk nodded. "You still have this picture?" She asked looking at the framed photo of herself.

"Of course. It's my favorite picture." He smirked. "I like looking at your pretty face when I'm stuck here."

"After all of this time together you still make blush." She admitted shyly.

"I plan on making you blush for many years to come." He said to her.

Just then there was loud noise that filled the station and Punk looked towards the door.

"Stay in here." he told AJ who just nodded and watched as Punk walked out the door.

Punk saw the familiar group he had worked with while undercover for months being dragged inside in cuffs and it was like a weight was lifted from his shoulders.

"You just couldn't help yourself." Luis remarked calmly as his personal items were removed from his pockets.

"I knew we should have fucking killed him!" Chuck yelled.

"Shut up." Kofi warned slapping him upside his head.

"We'll be out by lunch." Luis assured Chuck.

"It's not going to be that easy boys." Punk warned them smugly. "I suggest getting your lawyer in here."

"Did you arrest my wife too? I knew something was up when she didn't come home last night." Chuck said to Luis.

"Relax." Luis warned him quietly.

"Is that what you did?" Luis asked looking over to Punk. "Jokes on you, that bitch would never turn on me you're wasting your time. She's mine!"

"Shut up." Luis warned Chuck again.

"He's not reacting. He turned my fucking wife!" Chuck yelled. "That's alright. I won't be locked up forever, I have friends all over this City. Your wife is going to be fucking dead! She's out of lives!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Cortez yelled.

"I suggest you do." Punk warned him.

"Threatening an officer." Kofi noted. "We'll just keep adding to your charges."

"Nah, I'm not touching that son of a bitch." Chuck said spitting in Punk's direction. "I'm going to make sure you find your wife in pieces though!"

"Keep going." Punk warned grabbing him by the shirt. "Say it again to me. I fucking dare you."

"Stop!" Kofi yelled as Anderson pulled Punk off of Chuck. "We don't want this case fucked up, chill." he said Punk.

"Hit me." Chuck dared him. "Give me more motivation."

"You're an idiot." Luis hissed at Chuck. "Shut up and let the lawyers talk."

"Too late, he's dug himself in deeper." Kofi informed them with a grin. "Get comfortable boys."

* * *

Punk walked back into his office and saw AJ zipping up her jacket.

"I should get going-" She began.

"No." He said closing his office door and pulling the blinds down. "Just wait in here until they're in lockup."

"I heard Chuck." AJ said to him. "He was just angry. He doesn't have that kind of power."

"I know but if you walk out there and they say something to you I'm going to be joining them in the jail." He warned her.

"Ok." She said sitting down. "Are you ok?"

"I'm exhausted." He admitted.

"This bust has to be huge for you, right?" She asked.

"I guess." he said to her. "I don't care about the credit I care about this not falling apart."

"If this goes the way you want it to go and after your mom's wedding can we take a few days?" she asked him.

"For what?" He asked.

"Just to reconnect as a family? You, me and Joey can go to New York for the weekend or something?" She asked.

"Yea I can do that." he said to her. "You feel disconnected?"

"No I don't but I feel like there's always something going on and once those two things are done we can just relax and stop waiting for something bad to happen." she said to him. "It's more of a celebration."

"I'd really like that." he said to her.

"I really like you." She smiled standing up as he sat on the corner of his desk.

"I love you." he said to her and kissed the corner of her mouth.

"And I promise we'll talk more about having another baby. I'm just still shaken from what happened with Joey." She said to him.

"I know you are." He said sadly. "I just wish you'd realize that things like this happen and they might happen again but it's how you react is what matters and you did great."

"I'm just scared." She whispered.

"Kidnapped multiple times, attacked multiple times and you're scared of a baby?" He teased and she nodded.

"I don't care about me. I care about you and Joey. If something happens to me I can handle that because it's happening to me. I couldn't handle something happening to either one of you especially if I was responsible for causing I t." she told him honestly.

"You're extraordinary." he told her seriously as he looked into her eyes. "We agreed on a second kid after Joey turned one and she's not one yet so let's not talk about it until then."

"Agreed." AJ smiled kissing him. "Are you going to be here all day?"

"Yea probably." He said to her. "I might come by for an hour when I can to just hang out with Joey for a bit before she goes to bed."

"She'd love that." She said to him.

"Where is Joey?" He asked her.

"Patches is watching her." She told him.

"Good, better than Eric." he said seriously and she giggled.

"She's with your mom. And speaking of that I have to relieve her of duties because she has a dress fitting, actually we all do." She said pulling away from him.  
"I promise you a good night tonight as long as you have energy."

"How good?" He asked cautiously.

"So good that I'll do that thing that makes you squeal like a dolphin." She said to him.

"I don't squeal like a dolphin." He scoffed standing up then looked at her. "But you promise?"

"Yes." She laughed and gave him one last kiss.

"Wait." He warned her and opened his office door and looked both ways to make sure there was no Cortez around. "You can go."

"Gee, thanks." She laughed walking past him and out the door.

"Be careful." he warned her.

"You too." She shot back and gave him a wink.

* * *

 **A/N: Story is slowly coming to a close...thanks for the reviews guys! More to come soon ;)**


	61. Epilogue

**A/N: Well, all good things must come to an end! I really enjoyed writing this one (as you can tell by how many chapters I dragged it out for) and I hope you all enjoyed reading it just as much.**

 **As usual the reason I keep writing is because of how awesome you all are and how much you enjoy it. When I get another random idea I'm sure I'll be back so keep checking back.**

 **Thank you everyone!**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

* * *

 _ **A year and a half later...**_

Punk was standing at the top of the steps of the police station giving a statement to the press. There was another big case of a few murdered girls and it was reaching the levels of Bret Walsh. Punk didn't mind speaking to the press but he hated having to wear a suit to do it now. His promotion was going well and he was very well respected in the City.

"One more question!" Punk yelled out.

"Me!" a familiar perky voice shouted from the press line and Punk looked down towards his eager wife.

"You already asked a question." The male reporter next to her complained.

"Do you sleep with him?" She asked the man who seemed confused. "I do, so he should answer my second question."

"Mrs. Brooks." Punk said looking at her professionally and she smiled triumphantly.

"All of the victims worked within the same three block radius, do you think he'll strike again in the same spot?" She asked him.

"We're prepared if he does. But we are also prepared if he doesn't. That's it folks, have a good night." Punk said to the press.

AJ dipped past Anderson who was guarding the police line and AJ ran up the stairs after Punk and followed him into the station.

"What about City employees? Like someone who is been to all of those businesses like sanitation or a postal worker?" AJ asked.

"Press conference is over Ape." Punk smirked as she chased him into his office.

"Ok." She sighed. "What about-"

"Over." He repeated and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Fine." She shrugged sitting down and looking at him as he sat at his desk.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I want you to take me to dinner." She pouted. "You're done, right?"

"I have a few more things to do but I should be done soon." He said to her. "Where are our children?"

"Your mom and Eric took them to the zoo and then out to kid zone." She told him. "They offered to stay as late as it takes for us to have a date night."

"I'm sure Joey is having a great time but Chase is probably miserable." Punk said to her.

Chase was born five months ago.

Punk and AJ ended up having a conceiving their son a little after Joey turned one. AJ's reservations were gone and Punk helped her build her confidence back up. Unlike Joey, Chase was a spitting image of his father. Him and Punk looked exactly alike.

"Chase just loves being around Linda and Eric." AJ shrugged.

"That's true." Punk said to her.

"We haven't had a night to ourselves since before Chase was born." AJ said to him.

"I know." He said to her. "I'll take you somewhere nice tonight."

"You're already dressed for it." She teased and his face dropped. "I love you in a suit. Mostly because I like taking you out of it."

"How late is my mom willing to say?" he asked intrigued.

"As late as we want." She assured him. "You know they love being around the kids. We deserve some alone time too."

"We do." He agreed turning his computer off. "I can finish this all tomorrow."

"Are you sure? I don't mind waiting." She said as he walked over to her and gently grabbed her hands and bought her to her feet.

"I want to take you somewhere special." He said to her.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Punk pulled up in front of AJ's old motel where she had stayed when she first moved to Chicago to follow Tiffany's case.

"This is really bringing it full circle." She smirked.

"How about we go in there and have some adult time then we'll go for pizza." He said to her.

"Will you take me where you took me on our first date?" She asked eagerly.

"We want to the Blackhawks game on our first date." He reminded her smugly.

"I think when you took me out for pizza the night before it was a date." She said to him. "You got a kiss at the end of the night."

"I did." He remembered fondly.

"Do you still love me as much as you did when we first met?" she asked him and he grinned.

"No I don't." he told her. "I love you more. You're not just my wife but you're the mother to my children and that in itself puts you on another level. Not only that, but you're an amazing mother."

"No I'm starting to feel guilty about leaving the kids so we can sneak off and have sex." She admitted.

"No, don't feel guilty." He said quickly as he removed his seat belt. "We need this time."

"We have sex." She laughed.

"We do but it can't be as loud as it used to be and I'm fine with that but once in a while I want to hear you scream so loud that you almost pop my ear drums again." He said to her.

"I thought I'd be living in this motel forever."She admitted looking back at it. "Just a bitter woman growing old with newspaper clippings stuck to the wall."

"Now you have a big ass house, a hot husband and two kids." He smirked.

"And Patches." She reminded him proudly.

"How could I forget our biggest child?" He teased.

"It all started here." she said happily.

"It actually started at the police station." He pointed out.

"But you drove me home." she said to him.

"This wasn't a home." He told her. "You weren't home until you were living with me."

"That is true." She had to agree. "Now we have to sneak off here for alone time."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He said to her. "Doesn't make us bad parents."

"No it doesn't." She agreed taking her seat belt off.

"If this is too cheesy for you-" He began.

"No. I love this." She said to him. "It's perfect because tomorrow is our anniversary."

"You remembered." He mocked.

"I always remember!" She giggled.

"Two years already." he said to her.

"It was the best of times." She grinned.

"We're going to have more great times." he said to her. "I promised to give you the wedding of your dreams."

"I had it." She said to him. "You, me and our parents was all I could ever need."

"I'll always feel about that." He confided. "I feel like I rushed you and not because you were pregnant but because of my dad. I was just so afraid of losing somebody else."

"I know." She said giving him a sad smile. "You were never going to lose me."

"I've had some close calls." he reminded her.

"I heard Hale Green is up for parole." She said to him.

"I know. I'm going to the meeting." he told her.

"Shouldn't I go?" she asked.

"I don't think you going will make a difference but if you want to write something I'll read it for you." He told her.

"You're always trying to protect me." She mumbled.

"I always will." he said without hesitation. "You're my wife and I love you and it's what I'm going to do everyday for the rest of my life. You, Joey and Chase are stuck with this part of me."

"I'm not complaining." She said to him.

"You do complain about it- a lot." He pointed out.

"Well, when I'm working it's annoying." She said to him.

"When you and Alan are hanging out at drug spots and I have you removed from them- that's me protecting you. You have two kids Ape, you can't investigate like that anymore." he said seriously.

A few weeks back she and Alan were working downtown Chicago covering a story about the drug epidemic, two uniformed officers recognized her and called Punk. Punk had the officers take AJ to the station and Punk didn't speak to her for three days for doing something so stupid. Looking back at it now AJ knew he was right, she had a family depending on her and she couldn't' be so reckless like she used to be.

"Can we just not talk about that anymore?" She asked.

"It pisses me off so let's not." He agreed.

"Wait! I love angry sex, think about it." She said jumping out of the car and he couldn't help but laugh and climb out of the car.

* * *

Punk was sitting up in bed reading over an old case when AJ walked in holding Chase.

"He wants to be with us tonight." AJ told him.

"Why not." Punk mocked closing his file.

"I don't think he's feeling well." She frowned and Punk took the baby from her.

"He doesn't feel warm." Punk noted. "Is he coughing?"

"No." She said to him. "He just feels mushy."

"He's been running around with Joey all day, he's probably exhausted." Punk said sitting Joey up on his lap. "The girls drive you crazy today?" he asked his son as AJ climbed into the bed.

Just as AJ got under the covers the bedroom door opened and Joey walked in with Patches following her.

"Mama." Joey sniffled holding her arms up and AJ picked her up and placed her in-between her and Punk.

"We're not getting sleep tonight are we?" Punk groaned as Patches jumped on the foot of the bed and lied down.

"He can't be in the bed with Chase, he's too small." AJ cringed.

"I'll hold Chase, I don't trust Joey won't roll over him either." He said and Joey stuck her head up. "Yea, that's right I'm talking about you Princess."  
Joey smiled and sat up and kissed Punk's cheek.

"Give your brother a kiss too." Punk said and Joey gently kissed the top of his head and then got under the covers.

"We're going to need a bigger bed." AJ noted and Punk glared at her. "One more child in a year- that's what we agreed on. We're not going to fit three of them in here with us."

"Hopefully the oldest is in her own bed." Punk whispered nodding at Joey and AJ laughed.

"She'd feel left out." AJ scolded kissing Joey's head as she closed her eyes.

"Then Patches has to go." Punk said to her.

"He was our first baby! He'd feel the most left out and you know he can't sleep without Joey." AJ pointed out.

"We'll worry about the bed when we have the next kid and that won't be for a while." He informed her.

"I thought you wanted the house filled with kids and dogs." She teased.

"I do. But two is a lot. I don't want one to feel slighted, ya know?" he asked.

"I get that." she agreed.

An hour later Punk was in the most uncomfortable position with Chase sleeping on his chest, Joey's legs resting by his arms while her head was sleeping on AJ's chest and his wife was also out cold. Although he was uncomfortable, he wasn't willing to move an inch. He loved his family more than he could even describe. He thought he'd grown old as a cop and not retire until he required a can. Now he just wanted to spend more time at home with his family that AJ helped create with him.

"You ok?" AJ asked tiredly. "I'll take him so you can sleep."

"No, I've got him." he said to her. "You've got Joey, we're good."

"We are good." She grinned closing her eyes. "Love you."

"I love you." he said back as she drifted off back to sleep...


End file.
